Alegrías y Sorpresas
by Drumy
Summary: Harry ha derrotado a Voldemort y la segunda guerra terminó, pero debe luchar al lado de magos y muggles para evitar una tercera que destruiría a ambos mundos. UA. OC. OoC.
1. Decisiones y Dudas

_Declaración de Derechos (Disclaimer): Los personajes de esta historia en su gran mayoría pertenecen a J., así como referencias a sus libros (entiéndase por: nombres, hechizos, conjuros, lugares, etc.), sólo algunos salieron de mi imaginación (los no reconocidos). No uso estos datos con fines de lucro ni beneficio propio._

_Así como he escrito este fic sin fines de lucro, respetando los derechos de autor de JKR sobre sus personajes, espero que todos respeten los míos sobre mis personajes y mi trama._

_Sólo considera canon los libros 1 al 6. Tiene "Personajes Originales (OC)" y se podría llegar a considerar que algunos del canon están "Fuera de Carácter (OoC)"._

_Resumen: Un encuentro alegre, después de un extraño y persistente comportamiento en Harry y otro muy determinado de Ginny, desatan dudas, sentimientos y situaciones que les impondrán nuevos retos._

_**Decisiones y Dudas**_

Unas esmeraldas miraban con frialdad a una menuda pelirroja riendo muy divertida con un pelinegro de ojos grises muy atractivo, mientras una sonrisa y gestos alegres se veían en aquél joven y apuesto hombre.

La castaña, que lo creía conocer tan bien, no sabía ya leer sus sentimientos. Eso la asustaba y confundía. Pero lo ocurrido esa mañana... Estaba muy confundida.

Su corazón, destrozado dos años antes por el dolor de todo lo visto en la guerra y luego por el pelirrojo a quien había querido tanto, se había inclinado hacia quien siempre consideró su amigo, confundiéndola, logrando que sus pensamientos rondasen siempre alrededor de ese par de esmeraldas que se habían vuelto impenetrables para todos permanentemente, abriéndose sólo para ella eventualmente. Sacudió la cabeza e hizo un esfuerzo por prestar atención a lo que les estaba contando Sirius.

Se veían los dos tan felices, riéndose, complementándose las ideas... amándose… Sí, el joven de pelo negro estaba seguro que se amaban y que si no vivían ya juntos era por la traba en la que se había convertido Molly Weasley para ellos.

Con dificultad contuvo un suspiro que quería escapar de sus labios. No había conseguido aún la manera de hacerle comprender a "su mamá afectiva" que la felicidad de la menuda pelirroja estaba al lado de su padrino, pero sentía que estaba muy cerca de lograrlo. En la última visita a La Madriguera, la ahora casa de Jessica y Charlie Weasley, había logrado que los tres estuviesen en el comedor durante casi tres horas sin que hubiese un cruce de retos soterrados entre la matrona y el hombre maduro.

Sonrió ante un comentario de su padrino y la risa fresca de ella. No, jamás se arrepentiría de la decisión que había tomado luego de verlo recuperarse a él de esa forma tan asombrosa con los cuidados de ella, luego que lo pudieron rescatar del terrible lugar al que se llegaba tras el Velo de la Muerte.

Cuando fueron por él supusieron que el amor puro correspondido del que se hablaba en el antiguo manuscrito, del que se valieron para traerlo de vuelta, era el afecto fraternal entre su padrino y él. Pero ahora estaba seguro que el factor clave que lo había permitido había sido el sentimiento no confesado entre ellos dos, pues en esa época aún ni ellos mismos sabían lo que sentían. Y ahora… ahora era él quien no entendía sus propios sentimientos.

En aquella época su amor incondicional por los dos fue tan grande que se afianzó en su decisión de separarse de ella, consiguiendo lo que no había logrado nunca antes: Ocultar en lo más profundo de su corazón sus sentimientos, poner en los sitios más recónditos de su mente sus pensamientos, logrando en sólo días con la inestimable ayuda de Hermione el convertirse en un excelente Occlumens.

Pero también a la castaña logró ocultarle aquello que en ese entonces le dolía profundamente: el gran amor por Ginny, por su padrino, su dolor por saber que ellos se merecían el ser felices y él no estaba seguro de sobrevivir a su enfrentamiento con aquél asesino loco.

Pero su mentor había tenido mucha razón. Su poder era algo que Voldemort jamás había conocido. Albus Dumbledore dijo una gran verdad cuando le explicó que "el amor" le llevaría a derrotarle y detenerle definitivamente. Fue el amor, en todas sus formas y facetas, lo que le permitió no sólo vencerle sino sobrevivir.

Cuando despertó en San Mungo todos los que lo acompañaban le demostraron su admiración y afecto sincero, no dejándolo a solas ni un minuto durante días mientras se aseguraban que saliese del estado de gravedad en que se encontraba. Pero su padrino, su tío y sus amigos le dieron por primera vez un par de horas a solas una vez que el medimago que llevaba su caso dijo:

—_Su estado es estable. Es ahora totalmente seguro que se restablecerá totalmente._

Fue entonces que a su mente acudió la terrible realidad: Había sobrevivido, tenía que construir un futuro con las decisiones que había tomado.

Desde que escuchó por primera vez aquella profecía había dudado que él llegase a vivir luego de enfrentarlo. Había poco a poco enfocado todos sus esfuerzos en conseguir la manera de detenerlo definitivamente, sin importar las consecuencias para él. Construyó a su alrededor un muro impenetrable para no generar nuevos lazos de afecto, y amortiguar los que ya había formado durante su existencia, para que nadie sufriese cuando se produjese su partida definitiva.

Pero eso no había ocurrido. Había sobrevivido y él no se había preparado para eso. Fueron horas luchando con sus pensamientos más escondidos, con los sentimientos que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón, usando como armas sus propios afectos y las esperanzas ajenas, buscando una forma de encontrar en si mismo al verdadero Harry, el que debería recorrer el camino que se abría ante él, uno que lo asustaba de muchas maneras.

Fue una mañana en que lo visitaron Sirius y Remus, luego de haber soñado con sus padres, que consiguió lo que tanto buscaba: una forma de enfrentar eso que le asustaba por desconocido. El "Reglamento de Vida de los Merodeadores", ideado por su padre, complementado por su tío y su padrino, que hacía enojar tanto actualmente a Hermione como alguna vez lo había hecho con Lily según le contaban los dos Merodeadores sobrevivientes.

"_Hermione. Mi mejor amiga, mi peor incógnita. No, mejor no volver sobre eso. Siempre consigo un terrible dolor de cabeza, una sensación muy extraña en mi pecho y aquello tan extraño en mi esencia… No, nada he resuelto de esa gran interrogante… Bueno, eso no es totalmente cierto. Sí he logrado algo, la certeza de no amar a Ginevra Molly Weasley Prewett como mujer y la tranquilidad para vivir mi nueva forma de relacionarme con las mujeres según los consejos de papá, padrino y tío._

_Sí, mejor dejarlo de ese tamaño por un tiempo. Ya sé que el destino no puede presionarse. Las cosas ocurren en el momento justo, ni antes ni después"_, pensaba abstraído mientras fingía prestarles atención. La vida le había enseñado eso a fuerza de golpes y él al fin lo había comprendido.

Miró su varita en su mano, la feliz pareja en su campo de acción y no pudo resistirse. Con agilidad los cubrió con una lluvia de espuma roja y salió corriendo de allí, llevándose con él a Hermione hacia el jardín para evitar que los hechizos que arrojaban a ciegas Ginny y Sirius lograsen darle a ella por error, buscándolo a él, no logrando contener una carcajada al oír la protesta de su amigo Ron que fue blanco involuntario de la revancha.

Fred y George estaban llegando de su tienda a la casa de Sirius en Nottingham cuando escucharon a sus dos hermanos menores gritar furiosos, al dueño de la casa amenazando al pelinegro dejarle el pelo de tal forma que no podría ir a ninguna cita con chicas en al menos una semana y al aludido carcajeándose.

Arquearon las cejas mirándose interrogantes. Sonrieron al ver cada uno en su gemelo la misma mirada pícara y varitas en mano se dispusieron a unirse a la diversión, atravesando la cocina rumbo al jardín. Empezaron a reír sin control al ver a su hermana y su ídolo cubiertos por uno de sus mejores inventos, "piel multicolor" que se activaba por un simple hechizo que esparcía rápidamente sobre las víctimas una espuma roja, la cual al ser removida dejaba la piel convertida en un lienzo donde colores brillantes danzaban sin control.

Le habían mostrado su producto a su gran amigo y socio capitalista el día anterior, entregándole una pequeña caja de polvo para que hiciese una prueba según les había pedido el pelinegro. Pero ellos creían que la víctima sería el odioso Gawain Robards, que tanto molestaba a la castaña y ponía furioso a su amigo, jamás se imaginaron que lo usaría con Ginny y con Sirius. De haberlo sabido le hubiesen dado el de efecto prolongado. Aquél dejaría de tener efecto en sólo un par de horas.

—Ustedes dos. Quiero el antídoto de inmediato. —les dijo con voz de mando una pelirroja furiosa, que les hubiese atemorizado si su rostro multicolor no les generase unas incontrolables ganas de reírse.

—Pero si te ves…

—… muy linda…

—… hermanita.

—Muy graciosos. Si no quieren que pruebe en ustedes los nuevos hechizos que me enseñó un niño en el hospital durante la práctica de medimagia de hoy…

No hizo falta que dijese más. El brillo peligroso de sus ojos castaños fue suficiente para atemorizarlos. Fred sacó de su bolsillo el antídoto en polvo y George hizo el complicado embrujo, lanzando una nube de polvo azul, primero sobre su hermana y luego sobre Sirius, los cuales se sintieron bañados por algo similar a agua muy helada pero su piel regresó a su color original minutos después.

Ginny y Sirius se estremecieron, sintiendo mucho frío, abrazándola rápidamente él a ella para intentar ayudarla a entrar en calor aunque él mismo se sentía helado.

—Lo sentimos mucho…

—… pero es lo mejor que…

—… hemos podido hacer…

—… hasta ahora…

—El antídoto es efectivo…

—… pero tendrán que…

—… estar junto a la…

—… chimenea prendida…

—… durante al menos…

—… media hora para…

—… entrar en calor.

De los Weasley sólo ellos dos aceptaban de buen grado la relación amorosa que había surgido entre su hermana menor y el Merodeador, luego de la disputa familiar que se suscitó dos semanas antes entre los Weasley en que la pecosa les había dejado en claro que lo amaba, que no se iba a separar de él, que él la amaba, respetaba y cuidaba, que se casarían en cuanto ella lo decidiese y que aunque los quería mucho a todos no iba a permitir que ni siquiera ellos se interpusiesen en su felicidad.

Al día siguiente de esa discusión Ginny, Sirius, Hermione y Harry habían ido a Grimmauld. El segundo a pedir formalmente el ser novio de la pelirroja, que aún lucía enojada por lo que le habían dicho Charlie y Ron, mientras la castaña y el pelinegro hacían sus mejores esfuerzos como mediadores para evitar que la situación se desbordase.

La seriedad, seguridad y firmeza en la petición de Sirius, las puntuales y muy adecuadas intervenciones de Hermione y el apoyo de Harry a la pareja (lo cual era totalmente inesperado para los Weasley que siempre habían creído que sería el chico quien se terminaría casando con ella) hicieron mella en la oposición familiar. Accedieron a "un acercamiento del señor Sirius Black a la joven Ginevra Weasley con vista a un futuro noviazgo". Un pisotón de Hermione a Ginny y un codazo de Harry a Sirius evitaron que los dos protestasen por ello.

Ron había llegado a la casa a mitad de tarde, sabedor que su hermana sólo podría llegar dos horas más tarde por sus clases en la Escuela de Medimagia. Se sentó a hablar con Sirius de su relación con su hermana menor durante ese tiempo, con una seriedad y madurez que le sorprendió incluso a él mismo. Le había tomado esas dos semanas el procesar lo sucedido en Grimmauld y los días después, cuando compartió con ellos.

Finalmente, luego de mucho darle vueltas, comprendió que Sirius la quería de verdad. También que el hombre de pelo negro azulado y ojos grises seguiría apoyándolos en sus salidas con chicas a ellos Harry, los gemelos y él, propiciando incluso los encuentros, pero que había dejado de lado al conquistador unos meses atrás.

"_Aunque realmente, ahora que lo analizo, desde que salimos del hospital se ha limitado siempre a enseñarnos sus tácticas y ayudarnos si nos veíamos en apuros con nuestras conquistas"_, pensó Ron mientras hablaban. _"Analizándolo con cuidado ni siquiera cuando hemos salido solos Los Antiguos y Los Nuevos Merodeadores_ (Sirius, Remus, Harry, Fred, George y él) _vi a los dos primeros pasar con ninguna chica, joven o mujer de sonrisas, halagos, galanterías y un par de piezas de baile, aunque muchas de ellas evidenciaron estar dispuestas a mucho más que aquello. De Remus no nos extrañó porque es casado y sabemos cuanto ama a Nymph. Pero Sirius cubrió siempre aquello con bromas sobre nuestras fallas con nuestras conquistas de turno y no lo notamos, al menos yo no"_.

Según le acababa de confesar el último de los Black, se había decidido definitivamente a ser pareja formal cuando la pelirroja y él se habían afianzado en lo que sentían, "hasta que haya un Black pelirrojo y pecoso" según dijo el Merodeador con cara de ensoñación mientras él suspiraba ruidosamente y denegaba. Aún no estaba listo para aceptar eso, pero le tendió la mano y se la apretó mientras le decía que contaba con él para el noviazgo mientras la cuidase y respetase.

Estaba muy feliz como jugador de quidditch con los Chudley Cannons, quienes por primera vez en más de cien años iban segundos en la Liga, con muy pocos puntos por debajo de los Kenmare Kestrels.

"_No puedo entender cómo Harry ha preferido la carrera de auror a unirse a un equipo profesional de quidditch. Después de lo que vimos y vivimos…"_ Le daba escalofríos solamente de recordarlo. _"Tampoco entiendo que Hermione haya decidido esa carrera en lugar de especializarse en Transformaciones y Encantamientos como le propuso la profesora McGonagall, para que luego diese clase en el colegio. No, no puedo entender las decisiones de mis amigos. Creía que ellos también querrían huir del horror de lo vivido hasta… aquél terrible día"_.

En el hospital, luego de aquella horrorosa batalla, se presentó Oliver Wood a decirle que tenía un buen contacto entre los Chudley Cannons y podía presentarlo con él si quería. Harry estaba aún debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, Hermione y Ginny en cama al igual que Luna, Neville, Fred, George, Charlie, Nymphadora, Bill, Remus y Sirius, además de los pocos sobrevivientes de ese terrible día. Él no lo dudó ni un instante. Se alejaría todo lo posible de todo lo que tuviese que ver con Mortífagos. Ya había tenido suficiente de ellos para el resto de su vida.

Cuando pudo levantarse de la cama lo primero que hizo fue visitar la tumba de Percy, la de Seamus y los otros compañeros del E.D. y La Orden del Fénix caídos en la batalla. Luego se entrevistó con Kevin O´Hare y quedó en empezar con el equipo dos meses más tarde, para dar tiempo a que él estuviese restablecido totalmente y las cosas más estables para los juegos, pues el quidditch a nivel profesional tenía casi un año de total parálisis.

Harry lo felicitó por su decisión, le brindó un abrazo hermanado como el que tenía mucho tiempo de no recibir del pelinegro e incluso bromeó un poco con él. Se les unieron en las bromas Sirius y Remus cuando llegaron a la habitación de su mejor amigo para ver cómo estaba, felices los dos Merodeadores al conseguirlos de buen ánimo. Luego se les unieron los gemelos e hicieron el "Pacto de los Nuevos Merodeadores", antes que la asistente de medimago los sacase a todos para que Harry descansase.

Con Hermione terminó su noviazgo apenas salió ella del hospital. Habían tenido una fuerte discusión cuando ella se negó a cambiar de idea en cuanto a estudiar para ser auror, luego que lo había felicitado a él por haber ingresado a la Liga de Quidditch. _"No hubo manera de hacerla entender que yo no podría vivir con la angustia de saberla a ella en peligro, de convencerla que nosotros tres habíamos hecho suficiente"_.

A Harry ni siquiera intentó convencerlo. Había visto esa determinación en su mirada que le conoció desde los once años. Cuando decidía hacer algo nada ni nadie lo detenía. Pero en ella había creído ver un asomo de duda y quiso creer que podría convencerla de no entrar a la Academia de Aurores. Pero fue un error. Se inscribió esa misma tarde, luego de su discusión.

Durante meses, mientras él empezaba a vivir de acuerdo a aquél pacto que hicieron en el hospital, vivió un tiempo de alegría difusa enturbiado por sus encuentros infructuosos con la castaña intentando una reconciliación que no llegó. Luego que cesaron en sus encuentros dio paso a unos días de "desenfreno exploratorio" en que Harry, Fred, George y él se dieron a la tarea de conocer todos los locales de moda, tanto del mundo mágico como del muggle.

Fred, George, Sirius y Remus conocían o averiguaban con mucha facilidad dónde quedaban los sitios nocturnos mágicos más frecuentados. Al "mundo nocturno muggle" accedieron gracias a los contactos de "El Asombroso Dean", que tenía un muy buen contacto con el dueño del más famoso pub Londinense pues era un viejo amigo de la infancia con quien siempre mantuvo contacto.

Harry sólo podía acompañarlos los fines de semana en que no tenía que ir a la Academia, o que no estaban él o la castaña en el hospital recuperándose de algún enfrentamiento con los pequeños grupos de Mortífagos que aún quedaban dispersos. Odiaba cuando tenía que verlos de nuevo allí, tendidos en aquellas sabanas blancas, intentando sonreír, escuchándole sus historias, sin contarle ellos nada para no preocuparlo. Sólo tres veces había caído herida Hermione y fue porque Harry estaba ya inconsciente para protegerla.

Ahora la veía allí, riñendo a su mejor amigo por la broma que acababa de hacer a su hermana y el Merodeador. Le pareció revivir tantas veces que la había visto hacerlo mientras él ponía cara de niño bueno, regañado e indefenso. La escuchaba sin protestar para luego convencerla con su mirada determinada y sus excelentes argumentos, terminando ella por seguirlo en lo que él se proponía.

Suspiró. Él había decidido convertirse en inefable y ella lo había seguido, una vez más. Sospechaba porqué su amigo quería aquello, sabía que su amiga sería su mejor ayuda para que lo consiguiese, intuía que los ayudaría llegado el momento, pero mientras le fuese posible se mantendría lejos de aquello tanto como le fuese posible. Hubiese querido que ellos accediesen a buscar aquello de otra manera, no como aurores.

Sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en lo que aún faltaba y la miró de nuevo. Era muy atractiva, aún la quería, pero su amor por ella no era suficiente para cruzar la barrera invisible que se había interpuesto entre ellos desde el día de la batalla final. Los miró a todos allí, desde aquella esquina del jardín, analizando lo mucho que habían cambiado sus vidas desde el día del ataque a Hogwarts en que murió Albus Dumbledore y el peso de la guerra recayó en ellos. Frunció el ceño.

"_Tengo sólo veintiún años, me siento vivo cuando comparto con mis amigos y conquistas, pero a veces…"_ Durante unos minutos cada cierto tiempo lo abrumaban los recuerdos de lo vivido, los terribles miedos que lo azotaron cuando vieron aproximarse el momento ineludible del enfrentamiento de Harry y Voldemort, el dolor terrible que sintió cuando supo que había perdido a un hermano, la salud de su mamá y a su novia. Pues desde que supo que ella había sobrevivido gracias a su amigo, mientras que él había fallado en ayudarla una vez más, algo en su interior le dijo que no volverían a ser pareja nunca más.

La miró una vez más, detallándola. _"Es muy guapa, pero… No sé definirlo, ni siquiera me lo puedo explicar, pero estoy tan seguro que jamás volveré con ella como lo estoy de aún quererla y no poder olvidarla"_. Se encogió de hombros. _"No puedo tampoco decir que soy infeliz. Mi relación con Susan Bones es medianamente estable, pues ella finge no saber de mis constantes infidelidades mientras yo evito que todos los que la asediaban por su belleza se le logren acercar lo suficiente para incomodarla"_.

Algo similar habían hecho Fred con Hannah Abbot y George con Mandy Brocklehurst. Ellas tres sabían de las salidas de ellos cuatro pero jamás les reclamaban nada. Decían que "siempre volvían a su verdadero lugar, junto a ellas", a lo cual ellos se encogían de hombros y reían. Sólo Harry seguía sin tener ninguna "conquista oficial y medianamente permanente", pues era el único que hacía caso de los consejos de Remus.

El ex licántropo decía que eso sólo lastimaba a la chica en sus sentimientos, sin traerles nada realmente positivo a ellos. Les aconsejaba el ser sinceros con las chicas con las que saliesen, no prometiéndoles nada que no estuviesen dispuestos a cumplirles. _"Si hubiésemos hecho eso no habríamos obtenido ni la mitad de las citas que hemos tenido hasta ahora"_, pensó mientras rodaba los ojos fastidiado por la insistencia en ello del hombre de ojos miel.

Tanto sus hermanos como él eran considerados buenos partidos por el colectivo femenino, teniendo además el halo de héroes de guerra y exitosos jóvenes en el mundo mágico. _"Pero indiscutiblemente no tenemos el magnetismo que tiene mi mejor amigo, que prácticamente tiene que distribuirse su poco tiempo entre las muchas chicas que lo asedian a pesar que siempre les dice que no habrá nada serio con él. Estoy seguro que con eso intenta no sólo cumplir con lo prometido a su tío sino alejar a algunas de ellas, sin ningún éxito"_.

Sonrió levemente al recordar lo ocurrido quince días atrás, cuando aquellas sensuales trillizas rubias y la seductora morena abordaron a un pelinegro de sonrisa nerviosa que les suplicaba por ayuda a los tres con sus esmeraldas brillantes. _"Aunque finge muy bien ser un seductor consumado cuando se le presentan ese tipo de situaciones vuelve a salir a flote en sus ojos el chiquillo puro e inocente que conocí con once años"_, pensó con picardía.

"_Aunque desde que murió el profesor Dumbledore… El cambio en mi amigo… Su mirada insondable"_, meditó ahora inquieto mientras lo miraba nervioso. _"A veces me da escalofríos recordar sus ojos verdes inexpresivos, mientras Hermione y yo no podíamos contener las lágrimas ante el horror de…"_ Sacudió su cabeza. _"Tengo que dejar de pensar, de recordar aquello"_. Miró su túnica nueva quemada por el hechizo de su hermana, la varita en su mano, los bolsillos de las túnicas de sus hermanos y sonrió con malicia. Era hora de divertirse un poco más.

"_Una vez más Harry me ha tranquilizado y convencido"_, pensó Hermione enfadada consigo misma. _"Es increíble que sea tan tonta para dejarme llevar una vez más por sus gestos y palabras"_. Suspiró. _"Siempre ha sido así. Aunque le conozco bastante bien vuelvo a caer una y otra vez. Basta con que él ponga su expresión de niño indefenso, seguida de palabras firmes pero dulces, y me dejo llevar por él, siguiéndolo hasta donde nadie iría… al encuentro frontal con una muerte segura"_.

Él les había pedido en varias oportunidades a Ron y a ella que no siguiesen con él, cuando los veía heridos, pero no pudo convencerlos de aquello.

"_Luego de aquella batalla, antes incluso de hablar con nosotros, Ron buscó un nuevo rumbo que le alejase al menos algún tiempo del horror vivido. Pero yo no pude aceptar nunca el dejar solo a Harry, pues sabía que a mi amigo aún le quedaba algo pendiente"_. No sabían con certeza qué, pero tanto ella como Ron sospechaban lo que aún faltaba y ella sabía que Harry no tomaría el camino largo como pretendía el pelirrojo. _"No, él irá frontal a buscar aquello, como siempre, y yo iré con él una vez más"_. Lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver una vez más el brillo inusual y fugaz que había visto esa mañana.

En la práctica de esa mañana en la Academia había evitado que las maldiciones de los aurores que los entrenaban, mal desviadas por Ernie y Jefferson, la hiriesen a ella frontalmente. La había arrojado al piso cubriéndola con su cuerpo, alcanzándolo a él en el antebrazo izquierdo la mezcla de las dos. Luego el medimago lo había curado con algo de dificultad, admirándose porque una vez más Harry no se quejaba mientras le atendían una herida que era muy dolorosa.

Pero su amigo sólo apretaba los puños con los ojos cerrados y se dejaba hacer, luego le dirigía una mirada dulce a ella, le sonreía y le decía que se fuesen de allí, que ya había tenido suficiente de enfermerías y hospitales. Siempre que ocurría algo similar se disculpaba con el medimago y la arrastraba a ella hacia el aula de entrenamientos, si aún tenían prácticas pendientes, o al Valle de Godric a la casa de él, si estaban libres. Allí hablaban un rato y luego él la acompañaba a su casa, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla para irse él a Grimmauld.

"_El #12 Grimmauld Place… Es increíble el cambio que logramos en el viejo cuartel de La Orden del Fénix entre todos"_, pensó distraída, _"Sirius se los regaló gustosamente a los señores Weasley, comprándose él la casa de Nottingham justo después de salir del hospital luego del día más terrible en la vida de todos en…"_. No, no quería recordar.

Miró una vez más los ojos de su amigo y compañero, consiguiendo de nuevo aquellas esmeraldas impenetrables. _"Sólo vi algo de alegría en ellas cuando Sirius lo llevó a conocer su nueva casa, la mañana en que vio 'la nueva Grimmauld' y la tarde del matrimonio de Nymph y Remus en la casa que les dio como regalo de bodas, en Maidstone. También vi la profunda melancolía el día en que se mudó a vivir al Valle de Godric, pidiéndome que me quedase con él los primeros meses mientras la acondicionaba y la hacíamos habitable._

Luego se empeñó en comprarme la casa vecina y me insistió hasta convencerme de vivir allí, aunque lo hice prometer que me recibiría el pago de aquella propiedad a plazos, lo cual sólo aceptó cuando lo amenacé con mudarme de nuevo a la que fue la casa de mis padres. Eso fue totalmente falso, jamás hubiese podido volver allí, no después de… Admiro mucho a Harry por haber decidido ir a vivir al Valle de Godric, a esa casa en que…

Por eso primordialmente acepté que él me comprase la que ahora es mi hogar. Así podríamos compartir nuestras soledades, pues sólo nos separa la vieja verja que comunicaba los jardines. La cual los dos nos hemos negado a reparar con las excusas más tontas, arreglando todo lo demás en las dos casas y poniendo además las protecciones especiales.

Pero volviendo a sus ojos, a sus inexpresivas miradas… Eso me ha angustiado desde que lo vi por primera vez aquella fría mañana de agosto, luego de leer en El Profeta esa terrible noticia… Desde ese día mi amigo sonríe, bromea, lucha o simplemente camina, pero siempre sin un ápice de emoción en sus esmeraldas que se volvieron frías e inexpresivas. Sólo en escasas ocasiones las he visto brillar, casi siempre fugazmente, pero esta mañana…"

Había visto preocupación, dolor y afecto en su mirada hacia ella, mientras se paralizaba mirándola, durando en esa ocasión varios minutos mientras Ernie se acercaba corriendo con Jefferson a examinarlos, asustados por la potencia adquirida del cruce de maldiciones desviadas. _"Su expresión, sus ojos… Sentí que una onda de choque me hacía vibrar y él… Pero unos minutos después volvía a ser insondable y yo me sentía morir de angustia porque yo… yo… ¿Qué rayos me pasa que no puedo olvidarme de ese momento? ¿Qué…?"_

—¡Ron! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Divertirme castaña. —le respondió el pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo y arrojándole un nuevo globo que ella esquivó hábilmente, uniéndose ella también a la guerra de "bombas de agua" en el jardín, mientras Ginny y Sirius entraban en calor junto a la chimenea.


	2. Salidas Nocturnas

_Resumen: Los nuevos Merodeadores salen a pasar una noche divertida. Reflexiones de una madre amorosa. Una cena especial._

_**2: Salidas Nocturnas**_

Una vez más no lograba conciliar el sueño, era inútil. _"Frustración, enojo, melancolía, cansancio, dolor, angustia y… ¿Cómo definir aquello que me roba mis horas de sueño y logra fragmentar mis barreras? Ni Voldemort, ni Bellatrix, ni Rodolphus, ni ningún otro mortífago lograron quebrantarlas en los dos días de horror que vivimos prisioneros en aquellos calabozos profundos y húmedos. Pero basta que sus ojos castaños muestren miedo, dolor o angustia y caen estrepitosamente, haciéndose casi imposible para mí el ponerlas de nuevo para ella, porque para los demás sí puedo"_.

Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó con una cerveza de mantequilla entre sus manos frente a la chimenea. Las disfrutaba tanto como la primera vez que probó una, escapado a Hogsmeade bajo la Capa Invisible de su padre. _"Cuando aún me asombraba el mundo mágico, cuando aún no tenía entre mis recuerdos lo que viví desde que murió el mejor director de Hogwarts. Eso que me terminó de dar el coraje y el entendimiento necesario sobre qué y cómo hacer para poder detenerlo"_.

Suspiró profundamente y denegó. _"No puedo seguir así, no si quiero conseguir lo que aún tengo pendiente"_. Sabía que no lograría dormir y no quería seguir pensando, así que miró con una sonrisa la foto de sus padres sobre la chimenea que había ampliado y colocado en el marco de madera que le regaló Hagrid. Le había aplicado el encantamiento especial para fotos antiguas mágicas con ayuda de la castaña, tanto a ésa como a las que estaban en la casa de Hermione, en la del guardabosque, en la de su padrino en Nottingham y en la de Remus en Maidstone.

—Me voy a dar una vuelta por el pub muggle de la calle Phoenix —les contó como siempre hacía—. Hay una linda morena que estoy seguro me esperará hoy hasta tarde. Por favor díganle a Dobby dónde estoy sólo si ya ha preguntado tres veces después que haya amanecido. No quiero tener que desmemorizar a otra asustada muggle por su manía de cuidarme.

Dicho esto, luego de ver asentir orgulloso a James y denegar levemente a Lily, hizo el ademán de salir de la sala pero lo detuvo el ver algo por la ventana. Sacó rápidamente su varita y se aproximó para tener una mejor visión de aquél grupo frente a la casa vecina, mientras sentía que el corazón latía rápida y furiosamente contra sus costillas.

El ver quién estaba allí hablando con ella lo paralizó por varios minutos. Cuando logró reaccionar respiró profundo, denegó levemente y subió a su cuarto a cambiarse. _"No tengo porqué sentirme así"_.

Salió del garaje con la moto que había comprado y hechizado con ayuda de su padrino, accionando el botón de silencio antes de encenderla. _"No quiero interrumpirlos si él todavía está allí y… Espero que algún día sean felices, aunque en mi interior no creo o no deseo que lo sean juntos… No, no tengo porqué sentirme así"_.

Aspiró profundamente el aire frío y se alejó lo más rápido posible, escondiéndose tras los árboles de la colina para desaparecer y aparecer en el callejón de Londres que habían protegido de muggles "los nuevos Merodeadores" para sus escapadas nocturnas, convirtiéndolo en una especie de portal para traslados además con la finalidad de movilizar objetos y heridos sin los inconvenientes de una aparición normal.

Rodó con su moto casi veinte minutos y luego se dirigió al pub. Al entrar caminó hacia el bar y allí encontró a la morena mirando hacia la pista de baile con tristeza.

—Buenas noches, bella dama —la saludó con tono suave y galante. Sonrió con dulzura al ver que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y fingido disgusto—. ¿No es acaso joven aún la noche para que sus hermosos ojos tengan esa triste mirada?

—La noche ya no es tan joven, caballero, y no hay tal tristeza en mi mirada. —le respondió con sequedad y enojo.

—Siento haber errado en mi apreciación —le respondió en tono de disculpa—. Tal vez veo en otros lo que no dejo ver en la mía. —agregó en voz baja mirando a la pista, olvidando por un momento que no estaba solo al ver allí a sus amigos, su padrino y a ella. _"¿Por qué siendo tan grande Londres y habiendo tantos lugares tenían que estar aquí?__…__ Sirius, queriendo llevarlos a un sitio seguro. La pregunta correcta es ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?"_

La joven Katherine siguió la dirección de su mirada, intrigada por lo que había logrado oír. Vio a su amiga Nataly bailando muy alegre con uno de los pelirrojos idénticos y se preocupó. Le había dicho sutilmente que no se acercara a ese grupo, olvidando que decirle eso a su rebelde amiga era el equivalente a decirle que se fuese derechito a ellos, especialmente cuando estaba enojada con ella. Se contuvo de suspirar por el joven hombre de cabello negro que estaba aún de pie junto a ella. Miró de reojo esos ojos esmeraldas, inexpresivos ahora, sintiendo un escalofrío.

—Perdone usted que la haya importunado, señorita —se giró Harry hacia ella con una de las sonrisas que había aprendido de su padrino, una de sus tantas máscaras—. Había pensado que le gustaría compartir un rato con alguien que ya no es un desconocido, pero me he equivocado. Deseo que disfrute usted mucho esta noche. Hasta una oportunidad más adecuada para que compartamos algo agradable. —se despidió gentilmente, queriendo dejar una puerta con aquella chica que le atraía pero deseando huir antes que le viesen, lo que no había ocurrido por estar bastante lleno el lugar.

—¿Acaba usted de llegar y ya se va? —le preguntó intrigada.

—No quiero importunarla y no esperaba que el lugar estuviese tan lleno. —le respondió con voz suave. Tomándole con suavidad la mano depositó en el dorso un beso que era apenas un roce y se incorporó decidido a salir de allí.

—Tiene usted razón en que está muy lleno —replicó rápidamente, luego de retener por un instante el aliento con su gesto galante—. Yo también me retiraré pero antes debo avisarle a una amiga con la que he venido. Si no le incomoda esperarme unos minutos me agradaría conversar un rato con usted en el puesto de comida nocturno cercano, como el otro día.

—Será un placer para mí el esperarla para que sostengamos otra amena conversación. —le dijo con una sonrisa sincera Harry, aunque sus ojos no la acompañaban totalmente.

La joven mujer asintió y le sonrió, luego se dirigió rápidamente al punto en el que estaba su amiga. Notó que era examinada rápidamente por el pelirrojo más alto. Sabía que tenía buen cuerpo, que el contraste de sus ojos azules con su pelo negro y su piel morena clara atraía las miradas del sexo opuesto, pero no pudo evitar sentir que todo su cuerpo vibraba de una manera extraña cuando aquellos ojos azules la detallaban rápidamente pero con poco disimulo. Notó que el gemelo que no estaba con su amiga también la analizaba con sus ojos azules; pero la sensación no era igual.

El hombre maduro de pelo negro también la miró, pero de una manera diferente, apreciativa pero no como objetivo de caza. Comprendió rápidamente que la joven pelirroja que estaba junto a él debía ser su pareja por su postura junto a él. _"Una diferencia de edad entre ellos notoria para alguien que los detalle pero no para quienes pasan simplemente a su lado, pues ella tiene una expresión madura que solamente da el dolor y él sonríe mucho, como quien se ha visto libre de pronto y quiere disfrutar al máximo… Curioso, tendré que investigarlos más a fondo"_.

La mujer de pelo color rosa chicle y el hombre de pelo castaño claro estaban muy acaramelados bailando a unos pasos, por lo que no la miraron. _"Una diferencia de edad entre ellos, aunque no tan notoria como en la pareja anterior. La otra chica, la castaña, parece disfrutar como los otros. Pero si se analiza con ojo crítico sus risas son falsas y sus miradas nerviosas. Tal vez ella debería ser mi primer objetivo._

_¿A quién de este grupo estaría mirando el pelinegro de ojos esmeraldas cuando dijo aquello? ¿Quién es en realidad James Evans? ¿Y los otros?"_, pensó intrigada.

"_No he conseguido nada investigándolo, ni indagando sobre Molly, Leonel, Rómulo y Remo Prewett, cuatro supuestos hermanos. Tienen el pelo rojo intenso y algunos detalles físicos similares que me llevan a pensar que puede ser cierto. Tampoco obtuve algo sobre Orión Black, aunque ese apellido se me hace extrañamente familiar. A Dorea Black y John Bell no he tenido tiempo de investigarlos aún, pero son los siguientes en mi lista"_.

—Buenas noches. Disculpen que interrumpa pero quería avisarle a Nataly que me voy a retirar ya. —dijo con voz agradable y una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Es una lástima que ya te vayas, Katherine —comentó con una chispeante mirada George—. Nataly nos dijo que tenías dolor de cabeza y por eso no venías hacia acá. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

—Te lo agradezco Remo, pero me he conseguido a… un amigo y él me va a acompañar —No estaba segura porqué pero prefirió no decirles que era James quien la acompañaría. Algo le decía que él no quería que supieran que estaba allí—. Te llamo en cuanto llegue a casa, Naty, para que me digas de nuevo el nombre de la pastilla que debo tomar para mi malestar.

—Claro Katy, aunque será mejor que te lo envíe por mensaje. Con la música y la charla es posible que no escuche tu llamada. —le respondió con una fingida sonrisa. Odiaba que quisiese controlarla como una hermana mayor. _"Tiene que entender algún día que no todos los que se nos acercan son sospechosos de homicidio"_.

—Entiendo —replicó la aludida con voz fría y una falsa sonrisa. Aún no sabía el nombre de la castaña y quería averiguarlo antes de irse, así que fingió tropezar con el gemelo junto a su amiga para golpearla levemente—. Disculpa… Lo siento, me tropecé y ni siquiera sé su nombre para disculparme como se debe, perdón.

—Jane Mason —le respondió Hermione, tendiéndole su mano—. Y no se preocupe, no es su culpa que mis acompañantes no nos hayan presentado —La castaña se contuvo de decir "por estar embelesados mirándola"—. No me lastimó. ¿Está usted bien?

—Mi nombre es Katherine Stewart y sí, estoy bien, gracias —le respondió con una sonrisa, disfrutando al igual que la castaña del sonrojo de los tres pelirrojos y el pelinegro, quienes se suponía deberían haberlas presentado. Notó que la pelirroja la miraba de forma peligrosa—. Espero que disfruten el resto de la noche, yo me retiro ya. Está visto que el dolor de cabeza me vuelve un poco torpe.

Los siete la vieron alejarse hacia la puerta del local donde un hombre la esperaba, pero debido a la distancia y las luces multicolores no pudieron distinguir nada de él. Sin embargo aquello no les importó mucho ya que muy pronto se unió a su grupo otro conformado por Nymph, Remus, Dean y dos de las trillizas rubias del otro día, las que según supieron después por Dean (que se había desbordado en atenciones y halagos a Hermione) los habían estado queriendo ubicar desde aquella noche. Las ahora seis parejas pasaron en el lugar hasta cerca del amanecer, riendo, charlando, tomando, bailando y disfrutando de su compañía.

Cuando salieron del lugar Sirius llevó a Grimmauld a "sus responsabilidades" en la camioneta moderna amplia de tres asientos. El Merodeador la había adquirido a los pocos días de salir Harry del hospital, debidamente acondicionada luego con la ayuda del que esperaba pronto se convirtiera en su suegro.

Llevó primero a Nataly a su casa. Lo ayudaron unos muy divertidos Nymph y Remus a entender la dirección que la chica le daba, mientras se burlaban de él. El segundo les contaba a Ginny y a Hermione que él era en su época de estudiante el primero en estar tan ebrio de no poder caminar con seguridad, justo como se encontraban en ese momento los tres pelirrojos en el tercer asiento y la rubia de ojos verdes claros junto a los Lupin. La pelirroja y la castaña reían sentadas junto a un Sirius sonriente, soportando el chaparrón de bromas muy atento a las señales de tránsito y los otros conductores.

Cuando Molly vio por la ventana llegar a los dos Merodeadores y la metamórfaga con sus cuatro hijos y la castaña respiró con alivio. Nunca les decía nada, pues su esposo le había hecho entender que después de lo vivido aquello era beneficioso para la salud mental y anímica de ellos. Pero no podía evitar el sentirse asustada de que les ocurriese algo. Especialmente ahora que se sentía incapaz de salir a defenderlos de alguno de los Mortífagos sobrevivientes que aún hacían daño, después de haber quedado inmovilizada de la cintura hacia abajo y con aquella extraña enfermedad.

Harry había estado muy atento a ella desde que salió del hospital. La convenció de aceptar como su casa definitivamente aquella mansión, que Sirius le había ofrecido como refugio para ella y su familia durante la guerra, después de asegurarse con la ayuda de la joven castaña que el asesino del director no pudiese volver a ingresar a ella jamás. De aquello todos se arrepintieron al final cuando Severus Snape murió salvándole la vida al pelinegro de ojos esmeralda, interponiéndose en el ataque de Nagini. Tragó saliva al recordar aquello.

Sirius y Harry le consiguieron aquella silla mágica especial para que se desplazara. También la acompañaban el elfo Dobby y la elfina Winky en la casa, ayudándola con las labores hogareñas. Su hija estaba siempre al pendiente de su tratamiento para evitar que su débil salud se agravase.

"_Mi pequeña se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer, aunque mi esposo aún no quiera admitirlo ni yo tampoco, especialmente después que la viésemos tan decidida a unirse al padrino de Harry, a Sirius. Sirius Black… ¿Un rebelde antes y un hombre responsable ahora? Tan imprudente que lo consideré cuando lo conocí y tan distinto después que los chicos lo trajeron de vuelta del lugar tras el Velo de la Muerte"_.

Aún sentía escalofríos al recordar cómo estaba cuando lo vio llegar. No habían podido llevarlo a San Mungo con el ataque tan reciente allí. Tampoco era seguro llevarlo al refugio para heridos creado por el Ministerio, a dónde no llevaban a nadie de La Orden del Fénix por temor a los infiltrados del innombrable. Por eso ella había consentido que fuese su hija quien lo cuidase.

"_Si hubiera sabido que eso terminaría uniéndolos hasta el punto en que se encuentran ahora… ¿Lo habría permitido?"_. No tenía respuesta para eso.

Ella siempre había creído que si Harry sobrevivía al final de la guerra sería quién se uniría a Ginny para darle nietos. Casi muere de la angustia cuando, luego de la boda de su hijo mayor Bill, desaparecieron su hijo Ron, Harry (al que consideraba un hijo más) y Hermione (a quien también consideraba como una hija). Cuando reaparecieron por primera vez quiso impedir que se fuesen de nuevo pero no logró retenerlos. _"Además… además Harry ya no era el chico que había conocido"_.

Si era sincera consigo misma le había dado miedo el ver aquellos ojos inexpresivos. Aún cuando seguía siendo respetuoso y amable con ella, pero su mirada… También notó la barrera que le había puesto a Ginny, que lloró desconsolada aunque había intentado ocultárselo a todos. _"¡Como si fuese posible ocultarle algo a una madre!"_. Pero eso fue así hasta que llegó Sirius a su vida, lo cual ella notó incluso antes que su hija.

"Y vuelvo a lo mismo, Sirius Orión Black Black. Un hombre carismático, alegre, fiel a sus amigos, luchador incansable, muy buen mago, de joven uno de los rebeldes y conquistadores de chicas que más dolores de cabeza le dio a Albus Dumbledore.

Pero también es quien sufrió el desprecio de su familia durante su infancia y adolescencia por no pensar como ellos, el que luego pasó doce horribles años en Azkaban siendo inocente, agobiado por haber sugerido que fuese el cuarto Merodeador quien fuese el guardián del encantamiento Fidelius, creyendo proteger así a su mejor amigo, a su amiga y su ahijado sin saber que Pettigrew era el traidor. Perseguido luego por el Ministerio hasta caer tras el Velo de la Muerte, teniendo que soportar durante más de año y medio esa terrible experiencia según lo poco que pude saber al escuchar a hurtadillas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber sufrido tanto, hace un esfuerzo por mantener su alegría y alimentar la de los chicos. Eso se lo agradezco en el alma, pues ha evitado que mis seis hijos sobrevivientes, mi esposo y yo misma cayésemos en el abismo de la depresión cuando le arrebataron la vida a Percy".

Sin haberse restablecido de sus propias heridas después de la terrible batalla se desplazaba por los pasillos del hospital entre los cuartos de todos ellos, con la anuencia de las enfermeras a quienes convencía con galanterías y zalamerías, para poder llevarles a unos las noticias de los otros, incluso mensajitos en trozos de pergamino. Se había autoproclamado como "la lechuza perruna vendada", sacándoles sonrisas y levantándoles el ánimo, dándoles también información que lograba obtener de Nymph entre bromas y juegos hasta que Kingsley lo notó e hizo caer en cuenta a la metamórfaga.

Cuando todos estaban recuperados empezaron con "Los Nuevos Merodeadores", alegrándoles la vida a los chicos los dos Merodeadores sobrevivientes y la alegre auror, mientras ella cuidaba del pequeño John Ted Lupin Tonks con el mismo cariño de abuela que cuidaba a Charlotte Molly y Jacques Arthur Weasley Delacour, así como a la pequeña Juliette Ginevra Weasley Hart, cuando sus padres los dejaban con ella, la "gran y maternal abuela", como le decían con cariño.

"Remus Lupin, a sus cuarenta y un años, es muy feliz con su esposa Nymphadora Tonks de veintisiete años y su pequeño Ted de dos años. Fue una gran alegría, en medio de la guerra, que los jóvenes Luna y Neville hubiesen conseguido la cura definitiva de la licantropía con aquella extraña criatura y la planta exótica, además de la incuestionable habilidad del joven con las pociones. Algo que muy pocos hubiesen esperado de él visto su desenvolvimiento en el área mientras Snape fue su profesor, según lo que me contaba Ron.

_Fue así como Nymph logró persuadirlo de tener familia. Pero luego del nacimiento de Ted en plena batalla, con la prolongada recuperación de los chicos, decidieron esperar un poco antes de tener otro pequeño, lo cual sospecho será pronto"_. Sonrió acariciándole con cariño una mejilla al pequeño, cuyo pelo en ese momento era azul cielo, como siempre que estaba dormidito o jugando con la metamórfaga, de quien había heredado su habilidad.

Ella siempre había estado de acuerdo con esa pareja a pesar de la diferencia de edad que tanto atemorizaba al ex licántropo. _"Pero Remus le lleva a Nymph trece años, no los veintiuno que le lleva Sirius a mi Ginny… ¡Veintiuno!... Eso es demasiado"_.

Y sin embargo allí estaba él, subiendo con el otro Merodeador a sus tres hijos varones a sus cuartos cuando se quedaban en esa casa según podía oír a través de la puerta entreabierta. También escuchaba como en voz muy baja le pedía a su hija que se fuese a descansar de inmediato, con voz llena de cariño y preocupación por ella. Igualmente le solicitaba que le avisase por lechuza en la mañana si la poción para la resaca que le había dejado para los hermanos no era suficiente para despabilarlos, aunque él pasaría por los dos negocios principales para ver que todo estuviese bien mientras los gemelos llegaban.

Escuchó las risas de Remus y las burlas de Nymph, así como su conversación.

—¿También irás a la práctica por Ron, primito?

—Mmm… Tal vez sea bueno que me lleve unos cabellos de él y use la poción multijugos que…

—Oh, no exageres Sirius. Si fueron tan hombres para tomar hasta llegar a ese estado que lo sean para cumplir mañana con sus responsabilidades.

—Yo sé que quieres ayudarlos, mi amor, pero Hermione tiene razón. Nosotros cuatro no bebimos hasta quedar en sus condiciones.

—Sí, pero ustedes no entienden chicas. Esas dos rubias los desafiaron a beber igual que ellas y la otra las apoyó.

—Y los seis están ahora en un estado deplorable. Es una suerte que el taxista amigo de Dean sea de confianza para enviar a las locas esas con él.

—Lo que no entiendo es porqué insististe en que nosotros lleváramos a Nataly a su casa, en vez de dejar que él la llevara a ella también.

—No me mires así, mi pelirroja hermosa, sabes bien que sólo tus pecas iluminan mi vida. Lo hice porque cuando ella quiso detenerse las otras no la dejaron y tenía que asegurarme de darle la poción esa diminuta para que estuviese bien para su guardia. Sabes que trabaja en algo similar a la profesión que ejercerá pronto el sol que me ilumina, tú.

—Lo que le diste se llama "pastilla" y tienes razón en que es equivalente a una poción. Las hay para diferentes fines, pero la que le diste tiene un efecto similar a lo que me has dado para mis hermanitos —Escuchó en seguida la risa alegre de su hija—. No me miren así, lo estamos estudiando en Enfermedades y Tratamientos Muggles. ¡Te quiero tanto! Sólo tú puedes ser tan caballeroso de pensar en el trabajo de una chica que has visto solamente dos veces.

—Eso no es cierto. Harry también lo hubiese hecho.

—Tienes mucha razón, Hermione, mi ahijado también la hubiese ayudado. ¿Estás segura que está bien de su brazo? Me preocupa que no se nos haya unido.

—El medimago de la Academia le dijo que debía guardar reposo, luciendo preocupado, después de cansarse de insistirle para que se quedase en el ala de enfermería hoy y mañana aprovechando que es fin de semana.

—La única forma que Harry se hubiese quedado allí es que estuviese inconsciente. —escuchó Molly que decía Remus.

—Sí, lo sé. —oyó replicar a la castaña.

—Entraré a ver cómo está John. —distinguió la voz de la metamórfaga.

—Espero que no le haya dado muchos problemas a Molly. —escuchó de nuevo la voz del ex licántropo.

—No lo creo mi amor, tiene tu carácter.

Fingió rápidamente estar dormida en la silla, cerca de la camita del pequeño. No quería que supiesen que había estado escuchando su conversación en el pasillo.

—¡Oh Molly! —exclamó preocupada Nymph.

—Debe haberse quedado dormida esperando a que trajésemos a los chicos —opinó Remus preocupado mientras se le acercaba, revisando rápidamente su pulso—. Sí, está dormida. Baja con John y…

—No. Ya sabes que se enoja si nos lo llevamos dormidito.

—Tienes razón, lo vendremos a buscar en unas horas. Voy a llevarla a su cuarto —Le apuntó a la silla móvil con su varita—. Dile a Sirius que me espere abajo con las chicas, no quiero que Ginny vea a su mamá y se preocupe.

—En seguida mi amor. Recuerda silenciar a Arthur cuando entres al cuarto para que no los asuste su grito cuando te vea llegar con ella. Sabes tan bien como yo que debe estar despierto esperando a que Molly vuelva. —Le guiñó un ojo, le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeño y salió.

—Sirius tenía razón cuando nos dijo hace un par de horas que volviésemos —comentó con voz arrepentida Remus—. No debimos dejar que los chicos nos convencieran de quedarnos tanto tiempo. Si lo vieras, Molly, la forma en que protege a los chicos y como quiere a tu hija —Suspiró audiblemente—. Es increíble el cambio que ha dado por ella, porque yo que lo conozco tanto sé que es por Ginny que por fin maduró. Ni siquiera el gran afecto que siente por Harry logró que cambiase tanto —le aseguró mientras caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras—. Te aprecia muchísimo Molly, pero no puede contenerse para hacerte enojar ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú lo regañas de forma afectuosa, como jamás lo hizo Walburga.

»Aunque sea todo un hombre el niño que habita en él siempre extrañará el afecto maternal que tú sabes darnos a todos, pero que él nunca conoció con su familia y recibió sólo unos meses de Dorea Potter —Llegó junto a la habitación que sabía ocupaba el matrimonio, abrió la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido y rápidamente silenció al señor Weasley con su varita—. Ella está bien, Arthur, se quedó dormida junto a la camita de John —le explicó mientras lo veía acercarse rápidamente a su esposa, asustado. Sonrió suavemente al ver que le señalaba enojado su garganta, devolviéndole la voz—. Perdona, Nymph me sugirió que lo hiciera para que tu grito no asustara a Ginny.

—¿Tan tomados están los chicos que tuvieron que bajarlos Sirius y tú de la camioneta? —le preguntó en voz baja a Remus, mientras él le ayudaba a acostar a su esposa con cuidado.

—Hicieron una apuesta con unas chicas muggles que nos encontramos en el pub al que fuimos y los seis están totalmente ebrios. Pero no te preocupes, ya Sirius les dejó con Ginny poción para la resaca, además que estuvimos al pendiente que no les diesen nada adicional con los tragos. El que los preparaba era amigo de Dean y Sirius también habló con él.

—Tengo que agradecerle a Sirius y al joven Thomas. Bajaré y…

—Tranquilo, lo hacen con gusto, sabes que los aprecian mucho y jamás permitirán que les hagan daño si lo pueden evitar.

—Gracias Remus, tú también los cuidas mucho.

—Nos vemos en unas horas. Sé que es casi imposible, pero intenta que duerma hasta tarde. Debe descansar.

—Lo sé, pero la conoces. No se quedará quieta después que haya amanecido.

—Ya veo que no dejó las cortinas gruesas que le puso Sirius al cuarto.

—No le cuentes, pero dijo literalmente: "Ese perrito entrometido no va a mantenerme en cama cuando el Sol ya ha salido. La estrella radiante es mi fiel reloj para saber que es hora de ocuparme de mi familia".

—No le diré nada a Sirius, pero Molly debe descansar. Y tú también, Arthur —le recordó con afecto y le palmeó suavemente la espalda—. Debo irme ya o tu perspicaz hija sospechará de mi tardanza en el baño, pero cuando vuelva hablaremos sobre la sanadora que ha estado investigando Sirius.

—¿Hay buenas noticias? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Las mejores, pero si no logras que descanse ningún sanador podrá hacer que se recupere de aquello.

—Dormirá hasta tarde, aunque tenga que desmayarla. —afirmó con convicción el hombre alto y calvo, arrancándole una sonrisa a su amigo. Los dos sabían que no se atrevería a tanto, pero que lograría mantenerla en cama ante la esperanza de verla curada. Al menos de su fortaleza, aunque jamás volvería a caminar.

Aquello fue lo último que escuchó Molly Weasley, con muchas ganas de reñir a su esposo pero hubiese delatado que estaba despierta. Además que el cansancio de su cuerpo la arrastró al mundo de los sueños, proporcionándole el profundo descanso que necesitaba.

* * *

Al ver avanzar con aquella gracia innata el cuerpo bien formado de la morena de ojos claros, con todas aquellas miradas masculinas posadas en ella, se sintió al mismo tiempo enojado porque ellos la mirasen así y orgulloso de saber que sería él quién estaría con ella, al menos lo que restaba de esa noche.

Sonrió y le ofreció su brazo izquierdo galantemente, mordiéndose los labios cuando ella se sujetó justo por la herida para evitar caerse cuando una pareja pasó a su lado corriendo. Logró evitar que se le escapase un grito por el dolor que sentía, pero un leve quejido escapó de sus labios sin que pudiese contenerlo.

—¿Qué te pasa, James? —le preguntó Katherine preocupada al oírlo, olvidando la fría distancia que había puesto entre ellos hasta ese momento esa noche.

—Nada serio, una pequeña herida en el brazo. —le respondió en voz baja mientras lograba controlar de nuevo la sensación de dolor.

—Perdona que te lastimara —se disculpó mirándolo preocupada, pues aunque era difícil estar segura con esa luz estaba casi segura que había palidecido—. Salgamos pronto antes que yo u otros te lastimemos de nuevo.

—Gracias. —le sonrió Harry sinceramente agradecido, saliendo con ella agarrada de su mano derecha para evitar que los separasen. Respiraba lenta y profundamente mientras tanto, concentrado en poner de nuevo bajo control el dolor en su brazo. Lo logró cuando ya habían avanzado unos pasos fuera del local.

—Te ves mal. Tal vez sea mejor que vayamos a un hospital a que te examinen esa herida. —le dijo preocupada, ahora segura de su palidez al observarlo bajo la luz del reflector cercano.

—No es nada, pero gracias por preocuparte —le sonrió Harry ampliamente, sintiéndose muy bien de tenerla a su lado, sus barreras emotivas un poco bajas. No podía entenderlo, no cuando sólo había compartido con ella aquella charla unas noches atrás (cuando se conocieron), pero sentía que podía confiar en ella—. ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo en moto? Me gustaría llevarte a otro lugar en que se puede comer a gusto y charlar sin interrupciones.

—¿Puedes manejar una moto con tu brazo herido?

—Sin problema.

—En ese caso me gustaría saber cómo se llama el lugar al que quieres llevarme —le dijo con firmeza. Sintió por unos momentos que se perdía en su mirada esmeralda, tan abierta por primera vez desde que lo conocía, cálida y triste a un mismo tiempo. Casi siguió el impulso de rozar su rostro con su mano, teniendo que disimular rápidamente su movimiento involuntario de acercarse con acomodar la correa de su pequeña cartera en su hombro—. No pretenderás que con sólo haberte visto una vez me vaya contigo sin saber a dónde. —agregó con una voz que no sonó tan seria como hubiese querido.

—Hay un pequeño local en el Mall en Saint James donde venden unas pizzas muy buenas, todo tipo de comida rápida y algunas ensaladas con ricas salsas, también comida casera e incluso comida extranjera —le respondió con una amplia y comprensiva sonrisa—. Si quieres podemos llamar a un taxi para que te lleve allí, yo los sigo en la moto y allá nos reunimos a charlar un rato mientras comemos.

—No, eso no es necesario —respondió totalmente ruborizada—. Lamento comportarme así, pero…

—Shhh —la detuvo poniéndole sutilmente dos dedos sobre sus labios, separándolos al sentirlos tan suaves, deseando que no hubiese sido su mano sino su boca la que los tocara—. Los tiempos son peligrosos. Me gusta que cuides de ti misma, Katherine —le dijo en voz suave, sintiendo que se perdía en sus ojos azules. Respiró profundamente para recuperar su autocontrol, no entendía qué le estaba pasando con ella—. Aunque me gustaría mucho llevarte en mi moto, abrazada a mi cintura. —añadió con picardía.

—Eso sólo lo haré para evitar caerme, guapo, solamente por eso. —le respondió la morena con una amplia sonrisa.

Se dejó llevar por él hasta el punto en que estaba la moto. Detalló sus hábiles movimientos para montarse y sonrió al ver que le tendía la mano, subiendo tras él. Se colocaron los cascos, riéndose al oírle decir que era un "fastidio necesario" pero que le prestaría un cepillo para que se arreglase el cabello al llegar a su destino.

Colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo bajo la chaqueta negra un cuerpo fuerte y atlético. Sonrió tontamente al imaginarse por un momento que estaba abrazada a él de frente, perdida en su mirada esmeralda y sus labios… El arranque de la moto la sacó de sus pensamientos, lo cual agradeció internamente.

Mientras se desplazaban se sumergió de nuevo en ellos. Le gustaba mucho la forma en que manejaba la moto, con mucha seguridad, a la velocidad límite permitida, sin excederse en ningún momento, con movimientos tan suaves que por un momento le pareció que estaba volando abrazada a él, aunque sus ojos le mostraban que jamás habían despegado las ruedas del piso. _"¡¿Pero qué estás pensando Katy?! Eso es imposible. Debe ser el viento contra mi rostro y la seguridad que emana de él lo que me provocó esa sensación. Sí, eso es"_, pensó sacudiendo la cabeza levemente.

Harry se sentía libre cuando corría en su moto en el mundo muggle, casi tanto como cuando volaba en su escoba en el mágico. Tenía que contenerse para no ir más rápido que lo permitido. Además, el brazo si le molestaba un poco y no quería llevarse un susto si alguien manejando imprudentemente se les atravesaba en el camino. Sentía el agarre seguro de su copiloto en la cintura y veía su expresión contenta por los retrovisores, que miraba más de lo acostumbrado, sintiéndose alegre. Definitivamente había sido una buena idea salir de casa esa noche para verse con ella, aunque no se sintiese bien de su herida.

Cuando llegaron al lugar que Harry había seleccionado detuvo la moto con suavidad, contento al ver por el retrovisor la expresión alegre de su pasajera.

—¿Te ha gustado el paseo? —le preguntó sonriente, mientras le recibía el casco con la mano izquierda y le tendía el cepillo ofrecido con la derecha.

—Sí, lo he disfrutado mucho. Gracias. Manejas muy bien. —le respondió Katherine con sinceridad. Empezó a cepillarse el pelo mientras lo veía guardar los cascos y asegurar la moto con una gran sonrisa, que era acompañada por primera vez desde que lo conocía por sus ojos esmeraldas.

—Me alegra que lo disfrutaras tanto como yo. —comentó muy alegre, recibiéndole el cepillo y tendiéndole el brazo derecho caballerosamente.

Le tomó con cuidado del brazo, dejándose guiar por él hacia un local no muy grande pero sí muy acogedor, bien iluminado y con música suave de fondo. Se sentó en la silla que su acompañante le sostenía con gentileza y vio como se sentaba frente a ella con aquella expresión dichosa aún en su rostro. En seguida se les aproximó una mujer joven, seguramente una estudiante universitaria por su comportamiento y lenguaje, entregándole a cada uno un menú e indicándoles que la llamasen en cuanto estuviesen seguros sobre lo que querían.

—Tenías razón en que tienen mucha variedad en cuanto a la comida, pero también en cuanto a los precios. —le comentó a su acompañante luego de darle un rápido vistazo a las cuatro páginas, gratamente sorprendida.

—Puedes pedir lo que quieras. Yo invito. —le dijo Harry contento al ver su expresión. _"He acertado de lleno al traerla aquí. Tendré que agradecerle a Sirius el haberme dicho sobre este lugar para 'citas especiales'. Aún no tengo muy claro porqué la he traído aquí si sólo he compartido con ella en una oportunidad antes, no siendo la charla de aquella noche demasiado reveladora, pero ya pensaré en ello después"_.

—¿Lo que quiera? —preguntó con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Y si quiero esto? —señaló uno de los platos más caros del menú, mirándolo inquisitiva.

—Si quieres Bouillabaise entonces eso tendrás, aunque… ¿Estás segura que no es muy pesado comer camarones a esta hora? —le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa, seguro de que la chica no sabía de qué se trataba aquél plato. Estaba feliz de que Fleur le hubiese explicado qué era e incluso enseñado a prepararlo.

—¿Eso es? —preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Cómo lo sabes? —repreguntó entrecerrándolos, desconfiando de una broma.

—La esposa de un buen amigo es francesa. —le respondió con sinceridad.

—¿Y si aún así lo quisiese? —quiso saber.

—Entonces eso pediremos. ¿Con qué lo quieres acompañar?

—¿Has visto lo que cuesta? —preguntó incrédula.

—Sí. Lo vi.

—¿Me he conseguido acaso con un chiquillo rico? ¿Dónde están tus guardaespaldas?

Harry no pudo contener la risa, fresca y alegre, logrando dominarse luego de un par de minutos.

—No, no soy rico y mucho menos un chiquillo —le guiñó un ojo con picardía—. Simplemente puedo darme un gusto eventualmente con una mujer tan bonita como tú.

—Gracias por el cumplido, pero… ¿En qué trabajas? —le preguntó sintiendo que la curiosidad por su enigmático acompañante iba creciendo a cada minuto.

—En seguridad. —respondió con tranquilidad Harry, mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa.

Le encantaba saber todo de ella y que no se diese lo contrario. El ser auror designado por el odioso Robards a trabajar en zona muggle por considerarlo la mayoría en el Ministerio degradante, queriendo molestarlo con la forma en que casi todos lo miraban, le daba muchas ventajas para sus "cacerías nocturnas" con sus amigos además de permitirle averiguar otras cositas. Si su jefe lo supiera de seguro lo cambiaba, pero él fingía estar molesto por aquello.

—¿Eres policía? —le preguntó ella sabiendo que la respuesta era negativa, pues por su actitud la noche que se conocieron había sido su primer perfil a investigar.

—No exactamente, trabajo con un grupo de seguridad extranjero que generalmente es contratado por niños ricos —le respondió con una sonrisa en los labios y picardía en la mirada—. Y esta noche me puedo dar el gusto de atenderte como quieras porque tuve éxito en mi último trabajo. —afirmó señalándole con una cabezadita su brazo herido.

—¿Fue hace mucho? —le preguntó, un poco por preocupación pero también porque era un dato importante para investigarlo.

—Hoy —le respondió con sinceridad, empañándosele por un momento la alegría en su mirada al recordar lo ocurrido. _"Aquella situación ha sido tan similar a…"_. Sacudió la cabeza levemente y sonrió de nuevo—. No me mires así, te dije que no es serio.

—¿Por qué no te acercaste entonces a tus amigos en el pub? —le preguntó retadora, sonriendo al verlo suspirar atrapado.

—¿Los viste?

—La amiga de quien me tenía que despedir era Nataly, que estaba con ellos.

—¿Les dijiste que estaba allí?

—No, algo me hizo sospechar que no querías que lo supieran.

—Eres una excelente detective —le devolvió el golpe después de desubicarlo al preguntarle por ellos, sonriendo abiertamente al verla mirarlo sorprendida—. Tienes razón, no quería que supieran que salí esta noche. Se supone que estoy de reposo y no me iban a dejar en paz hasta dejarme en cama.

—Entonces es serio. —comentó preocupada.

—No, pero el médico que me vio fue un poco exagerado y ellos están preocupados. —le explicó con sinceridad.

—¿Tu familia no se dio cuenta que te habías escapado estando herido? —le preguntó con una mezcla de preocupación por su salud y emoción por lo que estaba logrando averiguar.

—Vivo solo. Mis amigos son mi familia —le respondió con un leve tono de melancolía, que no pudo evitar se le escapase—. ¿Y qué opinan tus papás de tu trabajo?

—No les gusta, para ser sincera —le respondió casi dos minutos más tarde, cuando logró reaccionar luego de lo dicho por él en aquél tono—. Hubiesen preferido que estudiase medicina como Nataly, pero yo preferí hacer lo posible porque menos personas vayan a dar al hospital por los psicópatas y los que no entienden…

—... que una vida humana está por encima del dinero y de cualquier tipo de ideales —completó Harry la idea, sonriendo ampliamente al ver su expresión de desconcierto. Se veía tan linda así, con sus ojos muy abiertos—. Yo trabajo también en seguridad por la misma razón, aunque tal vez no lo parezca cuando nos toca cuidar a niños ricos —finalizó con una sonrisa al ver su expresión de desacuerdo—. Entonces para ti Bouillabaise, tal vez con un buen vino. Para mí una pizza con un refresco. —dijo volviendo a mirar el menú.

—No, yo no quiero la Bullabesa o como se llame. —soltó rápidamente la morena, entrecerrando luego los ojos al ver la picardía y la risa contenida en el rostro de su acompañante. Suspiró derrotada al oírlo.

—Las mujeres hermosas tienen todo el derecho del mundo a cambiar de opinión —le dijo con una sonrisa amable Harry y un tono de voz halagador, seductora su mirada fija en ella, agregando en el mismo tono—. ¿Aceptaría la hermosa dama que me acompaña en esta agradable noche el que yo le sugiriese algo para comer?

—De tan galante caballero estaré honrada de recibir el que seguro será un sabio consejo. —le replicó con voz aterciopelada, siguiéndole el juego.

—Entonces bella dama… —sonrió con malicia y después de un par de minutos llamó a la chica que atendía—. Por favor joven, quisiéramos pedir la pizza especial de la casa y dos refrescos de frutilla —ordenó. Contuvo con dificultad la risa al ver a la morena soltar el aire que había retenido minutos antes, cuando le hizo creer por su expresión que la haría pasar un mal rato—. Por favor tráenos unos pastelitos mientras llega la orden.

—Con gusto. —respondió contenta la joven por el trato amable del guapo cliente. _"Si no tuviese novio y él no viniese tan bien acompañado… Pero mejor me dejo de soñar y llevo la orden a las cocinas"_.

—De verte tan hermosa me pregunto si no paralizarás a algunos de tus prisioneros con tu deslumbrante belleza. —le dijo Harry a su acompañante en un tono de voz levemente ronco.

—No, los detengo con mi pistola pero gracias por el cumplido —le sonrió zalamera—. Supongo que saldrás con muchas chicas a las cuales les contarás tus grandes aventuras. —le devolvió con voz suave y picardía en la mirada.

—No te negaré que me gusta salir a divertirme, pero yo de mi trabajo no hablo con nadie —le respondió con suavidad, sonriéndole—. La mayoría de las jóvenes con quienes he compartido prefieren beber, bailar y… —se detuvo un momento buscando la palabra adecuada— divertirse, a tener una buena conversación. No es que sea malo, pero me gusta más cuando conozco a alguien inteligente como tú.

En ese momento se acercó la joven con los pastelitos, dos vasos y una jarra de agua fría, guardando los dos silencio.

—¿Y crees conocerme lo suficiente para calificarme de "inteligente"? —lo interrogó Katherine con una sonrisa peligrosa luego que se alejase la mesonera.

—En lo absoluto considero posible que pueda llegar a conocerte plenamente algún día. Pero al menos sé, por nuestra pequeña conversación del otro día, que eres una mujer despierta e intuitiva, que sabe mucho y dice poco —le respondió Harry con la misma sonrisa, mirándola fijamente. Pensaba cada una de sus palabras antes de decirlas para no equivocarse con alguien tan especial como intuía que era ella, lo cual parecía ratificado con sus averiguaciones—. ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué cambiaste de opinión en el pub?

—Porque eres un hombre guapo y misterioso que ha despertado mi curiosidad. —le respondió con sinceridad, mientras le sonreía con expresión traviesa.

—¿Sólo por tu curiosidad viniste hoy conmigo? — preguntó él con fingida decepción.

—No. También porque eres un muy agradable compañero de velada —replicó ella manteniendo su expresión, ampliándose su sonrisa al ver la suya—. ¿Te molestaría decirme tu verdadero nombre? —le soltó de improviso, estudiando su reacción. Se desconcertó por su sonrisa abierta y su mirada limpia.

—James Evans es mi verdadero nombre, preciosa. Sólo que no podrás averiguar nada sobre mí por muy buena detective que seas, debido al grupo con el que trabajo.

—¿Me estás retando? —le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos—. Te apuesto lo que quieras que en solamente tres días sabré más de ti que tú mismo.

—Muy bien —sonrió travieso—. Nos vemos la próxima semana aquí, a esta misma hora. Si tú has averiguado algo sobre mí, lo que sea, yo te convidaré las comidas que gustes esa noche y en tres ocasiones más —le propuso. Al verla sonreír segura de si misma amplió aún más su sonrisa pícara—. Pero si no has logrado averiguar nada permitirás que te lleve con los ojos vendados a un lugar, luego de comer aquí y pagar la cena, sin hacerme ni una sola pregunta. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Katherine dio gracias a Dios en silencio que justo en ese momento llegase la joven con el pedido, para tener al menos unos minutos para analizar su propuesta.

Ella tenía acceso a una amplia red de información oficial y no oficial. Además de la normal, a la que podía acceder como detective en jefe de la zona oeste de Londres, contaba con un tío que trabajaba en operaciones encubiertas del más alto nivel tanto de su país como internacionales. Éste le daba información sobre grupos secretos sin hacerle preguntas, pues sabía que sólo recurría a él cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

No estaba segura de que lo ameritase en este caso, pero la arrogante seguridad de ese hombre al hacer la apuesta y el no haber conseguido averiguar nada de él desde que lo conoció le molestaban en su amor propio. _"Aunque ahora tengo un par de datos adicionales, tal vez no sea necesario recurrir a tío"_.

Justo en ese momento la mesonera se retiraba, después de dejar en la mesa una humeante y tentadora pizza además de los refrescos de su sabor preferido. _"¿Me habrá estado investigando como lo hice con él? Cuando dijo que soy detective pensé que se lo habría dicho Nataly la otra noche sin que me diese cuenta, pero… En esa cena él no pidió este refresco con la comida, que hubiese sido lo lógico si Naty hubiese hablado demás. Así que no es posible que mi amiga le haya dicho nada y, hasta dónde sé, ellos no han vuelto a hablar. ¿Me estaré volviendo paranoica como me reclama mi amiga?"_

Al parpadear notó que sus esmeraldas estaban fijas en ella mientras la sonrisa traviesa bailaba en su rostro y eso la hizo enojar. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos y él se había dado cuenta. Decidió enmendar su error.

—Las condiciones que propones no son justas —reclamó con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Si no te molesta me gustaría que fuese la misma para los dos. El perdedor paga la cena aquí y deja que el ganador lo lleve con los ojos vendados a donde el otro decida sin hacer preguntas. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Me parece lo justo. —respondió Harry con expresión feliz, tendiéndole la mano y estrechándola con suavidad.

Tomó un trozo de pizza con los cubiertos que les habían llevado y le sirvió una porción, acercando luego otra para él. Empezó a comer sólo después de verla degustar el primer trozo y que su expresión era de agrado total. Otro acierto rotundo en esa noche que iba estupenda. Al verla tomar el refresco con expresión de niña mimada sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Te gusta lo que pedí? —le preguntó un par de minutos después.

—Sí, me gusta mucho. —le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

—Me alegra haber acertado en la comida —replicó contento—. Espero también hacerlo con… —hizo una pausa, mirándola con una sonrisa pícara, haciéndole señas al joven con las flores para que se acercase cuando vio que la curiosidad de su acompañante estaba tan alta que empezaría a mirar a los lados en cualquier momento— un pequeño detalle para la flor más hermosa. —le dijo con voz profunda, sonriendo al verla abrir enormes sus ojos azules ante el ramo de rosas rojas.

—Pero… No entiendo… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? No nos hemos separado en ningún momento.

—Cuando fuiste a despedirte de tu amiga llamé por teléfono para apartar la mesa y pedirlas. —confesó Harry con una gran sonrisa.

—Pero… Eso fue antes de… —Respiró profundamente para recuperar su control, al notar que no había dicho casi nada coherente desde que el chico se había acercado a ella sosteniendo aquellas flores. Tomó el ramo con manos temblorosas y le sonrió agradecida, mordiéndose los labios al ver al chico mirar a su acompañante con admiración—. Gracias, son hermosas.

—No. Tú eres hermosa, ellas sólo reflejan un mínimo de tu belleza. —le dijo Harry con tono galante y una amplia sonrisa, empezando de nuevo a comer al verla totalmente sonrojada y nerviosa.

Le agradeció en silencio que empezase a comer, demasiado nerviosa para decirle o preguntarle nada más. Comieron por casi veinte minutos en absoluto silencio, lanzándole miradas inquisitivas ella, respondiéndole con sonrisas él. Sin embargo notó un gesto de dolor contenido cuando intentó acercarle la jarra de agua con su mano izquierda y se preocupó de nuevo, notando que él disimulaba rápidamente sirviéndole el agua con la derecha.

—Ha estado todo muy rico y las flores son hermosas —le dijo con una sonrisa agradable, poniéndole un poco más de firmeza a su tono al decir lo siguiente—. Me has regalado un encuentro inolvidable y quisiera que ahora me hicieses caso en algo. Déjame ir ahora a casa en taxi y ve a reposar —Al ver que intentaría protestar frunció el ceño y lo regañó como hacía con su compañero cuando no se dejaba curar por los médicos—. Aunque has intentado disimularlo se nota que esa herida es más seria de lo que has dicho y te duele bastante —Al verlo bajar la mirada como niño pequeño atrapado en una travesura tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír—. ¿Me complacerás? —le preguntó con dulzura.

—Si me dejas llevarte a tu casa te prometo que me voy derechito a la mía a descansar, ya que no contaré con tu grata compañía. —le pidió con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien. Vamos. Me iré contigo —aceptó luego de denegar levemente. _"Esa expresión dulce e inocente que ha puesto… Sentí que no podía negarle nada"_—. ¿Estás seguro de poder manejar? Te ves pálido aunque acabas de comer —le preguntó preocupada—. Podríamos irnos los dos en taxi y dejar la moto en el estacionamiento del local. Yo convenceré al dueño. —le planteó, mirándolo con una ligera sensación de ansiedad por su bienestar.

—Gracias por preocuparte y no te voy a negar que me siento un poco mal, pero puedo conducir y llevarte a tu casa si me lo permites. —le respondió, brindándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Hagamos algo. Yo conduzco la moto, te llevo a tu casa, me aseguro que te quedas descansando y me regreso en taxi a la mía. —le propuso con una cautivadora sonrisa.

—Chica lista, intentando averiguar mi dirección, pero eso no puede ser. —denegó con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, sonriendo de manera traviesa. Cambió seguidamente su expresión por una de dolor al no lograr contenerse, por la intensa y rápida sensación de dolor que le había atravesado desde el brazo izquierdo hacia su pecho. Llevó instintivamente su mano derecha hacia la herida para intentar aliviarse al apretarla levemente.

—¿James? —le preguntó asustada.

—Ya, ya va a pasar. —le respondió en voz muy baja, mientras lograba dominarse nuevamente.

—Ahora mismo te llevo a un hospital. —le dijo decidida, buscando su bolso.

—No, por favor, espera —le suplicó—. Sólo necesito reposo, más nada. Si me llevas al hospital tendré problemas.

—¿Le ocurre algo, señor? —preguntó la mesonera, que se había acercado rápidamente a la mesa con el chico de las flores.

—Nada serio joven, gracias —logró responderle con una tímida sonrisa, habiendo pasado ya lo más fuerte de su dolor—. Por favor me trae la cuenta. Debemos retirarnos a descansar.

—Claro. Enseguida. —le respondió solícita, desplazándose rápidamente hasta la barra del lugar en que el dueño miraba la escena con curiosidad.

—¿Por favor le humedeces los tallos a las flores con agua fría? Viajamos en moto. —le pidió al muchacho, deseando quedar a solas con ella al menos un minuto.

—Seguro. —Se llevó rápidamente el ramo de rosas, entendiendo lo que quería.

—¿Podrías llevarme al hotel cerca de tu casa? —le pidió a su acompañante—. No podré llegar a la mía.

—Te llevaré a mi apartamento para que descanses —le respondió rápidamente—. Pero ten presente dos cosas. Primero, estoy armada y se usar muy bien mi pistola. Segundo, si te veo muy mal haré que Naty o Jonathan te vean ese brazo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó resignado. _"Sé que no me dejará a solas sabiéndome mal. No, es muy parecida en su carácter a Hermione"._ Agradeció internamente que llegase la chica con la cuenta para no seguir pensando. Pagó y salió abrazado de la cintura de Katherine, que parecía querer reñirlo al sentirlo débil pero no atreverse—. Sé que sabes conducir muy bien motos y autos. Sólo no vayas muy rápido al principio, Blacky tiene mucha potencia.

—No te preocupes, te llevaré con cuidado. —le respondió mientras tomaba las llaves que él le entregaba.

Acomodó las flores en el manubrio como les había explicado el muchacho con el cordel que les dio para ello. Sacó el casco para él y se lo colocó, observándole preocupada las ojeras cada vez más marcadas. Se puso rápidamente el suyo y subió a la moto, encendiéndola cuando sintió que le tomaba por la cintura.

—Agárrate mejor o te caerás en la primera curva —le indicó al sentir que apenas si la tocaba—. ¿O no tienes fuerza para hacerlo? —preguntó asustada.

—No quería incomodarte, es todo —le respondió suavemente, sujetándose ahora a su estrecha cintura con firmeza pero sin lastimarla—. Hueles a flores en botón. —le susurró al oído, sonriendo al sentir que se estremecía.

Por toda respuesta aceleró levemente la moto, dando gracias al cielo un segundo después por haberle hecho caso. ¡Vaya si era potente esa moto! Tendría que ir con cuidado y evitar dar curvas fuertes, estaba segura que su acompañante se marearía si lo hacía. Quince minutos más tarde se detenían en el estacionamiento de su edificio.

Lo vio bajarse de la moto y entró en pánico al detallar su rostro, que le había estado ocultando desde que salieron del restaurante no permitiéndole verlo por los retrovisores. Tenía un aspecto terrible aunque la intentaba tranquilizar con una sonrisa. Al notar que intentaba quitarse el casco con una sola mano comprendió que no podía mover el brazo izquierdo. Sin decirle nada se aproximó hasta él, se lo quitó, se sacó el suyo, aseguró la moto y lo abrazó por la cintura, llevándolo despacio hasta el ascensor.

Cuando entraron al apartamento que compartía con su amiga notó que ella no había llegado, maldiciendo su suerte en silencio. Lo llevó a su cuarto y lo sentó en su cama. Cuando le iba a quitar la chaqueta él intentó oponerse, pero bastó que lo mirara con fiereza y cedió. Tragó saliva al ver sangre en el vendaje pero no le dijo nada y lo ayudó a acostarse, quitándole luego los zapatos.

Fue hacia el cuarto de su amiga y buscó lo que necesitaría para darle unos primeros auxilios. Según lo que viese le pediría ayuda a Jonathan. Algo le decía que el trabajo del cada vez más intrigante James Evans no le permitía asistir a un hospital. Regresó al cuarto y se sentó al lado de la cama.

—¿Qué crees que vas a hacer con eso? —le preguntó Harry intranquilo.

—Quitarte esas vendas llenas de sangre, limpiarte la herida y curártela si puedo, o pedir ayuda si no puedo. —le respondió con firmeza, frunciendo el ceño al ver que intentaba alejarse pero su debilidad no se lo permitía.

—No es necesario. De verdad. —intentó convencerla, pues si ella insistía no tendría fuerzas para oponerse.

—Quieto y callado o llamo a un equipo de paramédicos. —lo amenazó.

—¡¡No!! Por favor no lo hagas.

—Entonces te quedas quieto y dejas que yo me haga cargo.

—Está bien. —aceptó resignado.

Al terminar de quitarle los vendajes y aquél horrible ungüento verde se quedó por un instante paralizada al ver la magnitud de la herida en su brazo. _"¿Cómo ha podido estar tan tranquilo con esta horrorosa cortadura y quemadura? ¿Quién y cómo le han hecho esto?_", se preguntó mientras le curaba con mucho cuidado, intentando no lastimarlo. Le aplicó suavemente el desinfectante, mordiéndose el labio inferior al verlo morder la punta de la almohada para aguantar el dolor.

Le aplicó un desinflamante alrededor y la crema que su amiga le había prescrito antes para sus quemaduras por balazos, le cubrió con una gasa la herida y le vendó de nuevo con mucho cuidado.

—Gracias —logró musitar Harry unos minutos después, con su rostro bañado en sudor y sus esmeraldas fijos en sus zafiros—. Hubieses sido tan buena doctora como eres una excelente investigadora. —le dijo con una suave sonrisa, sintiendo que los ojos se le cerraban.

Sabía que había sido una locura ir con ella allí, que debía haberle inventado una excusa, montado en un taxi y desaparecido. Pero su intuición le decía que podía confiar en ella y decidió obedecer a ese instinto. Nunca le había fallado. Sintió que le quitaba los lentes y le limpiaba el rostro con un paño húmedo.

—Toma esto —le ordenó acercándole a la boca una pastilla—. Te calmará el dolor —le explicó al ver la expresión de desconfianza con que miraba el contenido de su mano, agregando al ver su intención de protestar—: Mañana hablaremos. Ahora tómate esto y descansa. Lo necesitas.

Suspiró y le recibió la pastilla, bebiendo el agua que le daba con cuidado sosteniéndole la cabeza.

—Gracias Katherine. —le sonrió agradecido antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

La detective no aguantó la tentación de acariciarle con cariño la mejilla. Vio aquella extraña cicatriz y frunció el ceño. Suspiró, le acomodó la manta, sacó otra almohada y una manta del clóset, le cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se dirigió al más pequeño dando gracias que su otra compañera estuviese fuera por vacaciones. Se quedó profundamente dormida soñando con esos ojos esmeraldas en una mujer pelirroja que blandía un palito de madera.


	3. Esperanzas y Controversias

_Resumen: Molly y su tratamiento. Harry se escapa por muy poco de ser descubierto. La curación de la herida de Harry._

_**Esperanzas y Controversias**_

A media mañana llegaron Nymph y Remus Lupin al #12 Grimmauld Place, tanto para buscar a su pequeño John Ted como para hablar con Molly y Arthur Weasley sobre las investigaciones del Merodeador de ojos grises.

—¿Por qué no vino Sirius a explicarnos esto si es él quién lo está investigando? —preguntó la matrona Weasley con tono exasperado cuando ninguno de los dos pudo pronunciar el nombre de la medimaga que él recomendaba.

—Molly, por favor. —le pidió Arthur.

—Porque en este momento está en el Ministerio haciendo el papeleo para conseguir un trasladador a Nueva Delhi para entrevistarse personalmente con… —Remus hizo un nuevo esfuerzo mental, concentrándose para recordar el difícil nombre— Bhela Charaka Ksharapani Sushruta.

Los Weasley miraron atónitos a Remus.

—¿Trasladador a Nueva Delhi siendo hoy sábado? —preguntó casi sin voz Molly.

—Sí. —le confirmó Nymph con una sonrisa.

—También está solicitando un traductor para que lo ayude allá —siguió Remus—, porque lo único que sabe es el nombre de la medimaga, además de decir "Miranam Sirius He" que significa "Mi nombre es Sirius" —Frunció el ceño, concentrándose para recordar—, "Dan'iabat" que significa "Gracias", "Yi ha", que significa "Sí", "Yin'agi" que significa "No" y… —Entrecerró los ojos, suspiró y sonrió— "Nomas Te" que es una despedida.

Nymph, al ver las caras de sorpresa del matrimonio Weasley mirando a su esposo, se soltó a reír secundándola el pequeño John que comía su desayuno en su regazo.

—Le he estado ayudando a practicarlas desde hace tres días, mientras su contacto en la India terminaba de prepararle todo. —se explicó el hombre de ojos miel, que asintió al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Arthur y ver bajar la cabeza a Molly.

A final de tarde, dos días antes, ella lo había reñido por no prestarle atención a sus negocios luego de oírlo discutir por la chimenea de Grimmauld con el administrador de las cuentas Black y Potter, el joven y talentoso para los negocios Terry Boot. Sirius la había escuchado en silencio con una sonrisa divertida apenas contenida, mientras sujetaba la mano de Ginny para que no le respondiese.

—Le han avisado ayer a última hora de la tarde que todo estaba listo allá, así que sólo tuvo tiempo de convencer a Padma Patil para que lo atendiese hoy en la mañana —siguió Remus—. Me dijo que si lo conseguía estuviésemos Nymph y yo al pendiente de los chicos porque se iba de inmediato.

—Ginny se comunicará con él por medio de los espejos si se presenta algo aquí de emergencia —comentó Nymph con picardía, sonriendo al ver suspirar a los padres de la chica—. Hermione le entregó anoche a Sirius en un sobre los pergaminos con la copia de los últimos diagnósticos y exámenes del Hospital San Mungo con su traducción.

—Pero si los medimagos no nos han entregado ni los diagnósticos ni los exámenes. —replicó extrañado Arthur.

Nymph se mordió nerviosa el labio inferior mientras el ex licántropo dejaba caer la cabeza, después de haber denegado en dirección a su esposa levemente para que no dijese aquello. Pero ella no le había visto a tiempo.

—¿Remus? —preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados la matrona Weasley.

—Cuando Sirius habló con el Sanador Smethwyck sobre sus investigaciones, él no estaba de acuerdo con esto —empezó con tono suave, intentando tranquilizarla—. Les dijo a Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, Harry y Sirius que él comprendía que estuviesen preocupados pero… Lo cierto es que Hermione evitó que tuviesen un altercado con el Sanador diciendo algo… Ellos tomaron prestado tu expediente del hospital, Molly.

—¡¿Que ellos hicieron qué?! —estalló la matrona, con tanto enojo que sus tres acompañantes adultos estuvieron seguros que de haber podido levantarse estaría de pie con su pose amenazante característica.

John Lupin miraba asustado a la que consideraba su abuela, empezando a emitir pequeños hipidos para desatarse en seguida en llanto. Se giró a abrazar a su mamá demostrando la fuerza de sus pulmones, con su pelo de color morado oscuro y sus ojos lilas.

—Oh pequeñito, perdona a esta vieja tonta. Ya, shhh, ya no estoy enojada, ya pasó. —lo empezó a mimar de inmediato Molly.

Le pidió a Nymph por señas que se lo pusiese en su regazo, dándole en seguida a comer del flan que tanto le gustaba aunque no había terminado con su ensalada. Sonrió al verlo tranquilo con su pelo y los ojitos azules, brillando estos alegres. La matrona empezó entonces a hablarles en un tono suave a sus acompañantes, para no asustar de nuevo al niño.

—Sirius debió evitar que los chicos hiciesen esa tontería. Pueden meterse en serios problemas por eso. Si el Sanador Smethwyck dice que no hay nada que hacer es que no lo hay. Él es un excelente medimago. El colmo sería que mi Ginny no pudiese continuar con su carrera en medimagia por un incidente tan vergonzoso como ése.

—Los expedientes están de regreso en su sitio, Molly —le respondió Remus con la mayor calma que lograba reunir para intentar no alterarla, a pesar de estar molesto con ella porque seguía siendo injusta con su amigo—. Y si algún día llegasen a investigar sólo Sirius, Hermione y Harry estuvieron involucrados directamente. Sirius logró convencer a tus hijos de no participar en otra cosa que no fuese la planeación.

—Tus seis hijos por sangre, los seis que te quieren como si lo fueran y mi primo jamás se darán por vencidos, Molly —agregó muy seria Nymph—. Arthur, Remus y yo tampoco. Por favor, no lo hagas tú.

—Hija. —susurró emocionada Molly atrayéndola en un abrazo, sonriendo las dos al unirse al abrazo el pequeño John que decía:

—Mamá y abuela feliz.

—Bill y Charlie han estado ayudando a Sirius y los seis chicos a investigar, al igual que Fleur, Jessica, Luna, Neville y nosotros —explicó Remus—. Nos habíamos dividido las embajadas mágicas mundiales entre los quince. Hemos conseguido también a un medimago Francés y uno Mexicano a quienes les hemos pedido información con la copia de tu expediente médico traducidos por Hermione, vía lechuza. Pero sólo de la medimaga de la India tenemos referencias de haber tratado un caso similar al tuyo, Molly.

—Según nos dijeron Ginny y Hermione, de lo que lograron traducir, no es igual. Pero su éxito fue rotundo con el señor Gandhi, a quien los otros medimagos no le daban perspectivas positivas. —siguió con una sonrisa Nymph, tomando a su hijo en sus brazos.

—Es por eso que Sirius quiere ir a exponerle tu caso personalmente, Molly. Porque él tiene esperanzas en esa opción y dice que por muy bien explicada que vaya una carta el usar una lechuza es impersonal. Él desea convertir tu caso en algo de interés casi personal para la medimaga.

—Si es tan famosa a nivel internacional, sus honorarios… —empezó Molly preocupada.

—Ni se te ocurra insinuar algo así frente a Harry o Sirius —la cortó Nymph, sacando a relucir su sangre Black—. Tú tendrás la atención que necesitas para tu salud y es todo. Del costo nos ocupamos nosotros. Tú sólo tienes que ocuparte de hacer lo que te digan esos medimagos, lo que no has hecho con los de San Mungo.

Arthur miró a Nymph con las cejas arqueadas, lanzándole luego una mirada compasiva a Remus que la miraba inquieto. Muy pocas veces afloraba ese carácter firme, desafiante y seguro, pero cuando lo hacía era de temer.

—Yo no soy una niña para que me regañes as… —intentó protestar Molly.

—Pues a veces lo parece —la interrumpió la metamórfaga—. Y eso es dañino para tu salud, Molly, lo sabes. No puedes seguir descansando poco, preocupándote por tus hijos y todos los que sobrevivimos de La Orden del Fénix.

—Nymph. —intentó apaciguarla su esposo tomando a su hijo en sus brazos, quien le había tendido sus manitas para huir de las dos mujeres enojadas.

—No, Remus. Ella tiene que entender. La guerra terminó, Molly. Nos costó mucho pero terminó. Nosotros no estábamos luchando porque cesara la maldad en el mundo, eso es imposible. Alastor tenía mucha razón cuando nos enseñaba eso en la Academia —Al verla bajar el rostro al ella nombrar al viejo auror le levantó el rostro con cariño por el mentón—. Por lo que luchábamos era por detener a un demente y sus secuaces, diciéndole al mismo tiempo a todo el mundo que no permitiremos que nadie ponga en peligro el derecho a intentar ser felices de nuestros pequeños.

»Yo soy madre, Molly, te entiendo perfectamente. Pero tú y yo tenemos que aprender algo que no llegó a vivir Lily, ya que murió muy joven al dar su vida por Harry: Dejar crecer a nuestros hijos en un mundo imperfecto. El amor de madre es muy hermoso, Molly, tú nos lo has enseñado a todos. Ahora es tiempo que des el paso más difícil, el que mamá dio poco antes de morir, dejar que tus hijos cuiden de ti.

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron llorando mientras el niño miraba a su padre interrogante.

—Tu mamá y tu abuelita están bien, John. Sólo es emoción femenina, no te asustes.

—No lloren. —les pidió el niño tendiéndoles los brazos, sonriendo al verlas secarse el rostro, tomarlo en brazos su mamá y abrazarlo para luego pasarlo a los brazos de quien quería y consideraba su abuela.

—Prometo portarme bien desde hoy, tomar todas esas odiosas pociones y descansar más. Pero, ese viaje de Sirius a la India… Tal vez no sea necesario. Tal vez si guardo más reposo… —intentó convencerlos Molly, siendo interrumpida por una voz desde la sala.

—¡Buenos días familia! —entró gritando feliz Sirius apenas salir de la chimenea—. ¿Dónde están los más alegres amigos que uno pueda tener?

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te volviste loco que llegas gritando? —le reclamó Remus, que se desplazó rápidamente de la cocina a la sala seguido por los otros.

—¡Tío Canuto! —gritó el niño y abandonó los brazos de Molly, corriendo a los del adulto más alegre de su familia. En seguida estaba riendo a carcajadas al ser levantado en el aire por él, que le daba vueltas y lo miraba feliz.

—Sirius Orión Black Black, deja de darle vueltas al niño que acaba de comer. —lo regañó Molly.

—Recuerda que no soy buena para los hechizos de limpieza, primo —insistió burlona Nymph—. No me hago responsable de cómo quede tu pelo.

—Sí Lunático. estoy loco de la alegría —le respondió a su amigo, con el niño colocado sobre sus hombros (tras su cabeza) luego de bajarlo al oír a las mujeres—. El lunes a primera hora Charlie y yo viajaremos a Nueva Delhi a entrevistarnos directamente con los medimagos en el hospital y… —al ver la expresión interrogante de su suegra se detuvo y miró acusador a su amigo y su prima—. ¿Aún no le habían dicho? Se suponía que ustedes le explicarían lo que hemos estado investigando.

—Ellos me lo explicaron, Sirius. También los medios de los que se han valido para investigar —le dijo Molly muy seria y con expresión severa, suavizándola al verlo tragar saliva y poner cara de niño capturado en una travesura. Había recordado lo que había dicho el de ojos miel en la madrugada, cuando la creía dormida—. Lo que no entiendo es que Remus me había hablado hasta ahora de "una medimaga" y tú acabas de decir "los medimagos".

—¡Ah! —respiró un poco más tranquilo porque no había explotado a reñirlo, aunque le extrañó. Pero sin saber qué le habían dicho exactamente su prima "mete la pata" y su amigo "la honestidad es lo mejor", era preferible que desviase rápidamente la atención de su suegra—. Eso es muy fácil de explicar. Bhela Charaka Ksharapani Sushruta no es una medimaga. En realidad son Bhela Charaka la medimaga y Ksharapani Sushruta su esposo, también medimago. Sólo que las investigaciones siempre las han hecho en conjunto y allá se han acostumbrado a nombrarlos seguido. Por eso siempre conseguimos los informes con Bhela Charaka Ksharapani Sushruta y una firma doble enlazada.

—¡Ah! —exclamaron a coro Nymph, Remus y Arthur.

—Sirius, yo te agradezco tus buenas intenciones, pero ese viaje ha de ser muy costoso y posiblemente inútil. —intentó convencerlo Molly, mirando enojada a su esposo y los otros dos al oírlos suspirar.

—Dobby —llamó Sirius—. Lleva a mi sobrino al cuarto de juegos y quédate con él hasta que Nymph vaya a buscarlo, por favor.

—Sí señor Sirius. —le respondió el elfo respetuoso con su voz chillona. Le tomó la mano al niño apenas el hombre lo puso de pie a su lado, desapareciendo con él mientras el niño se despedía agitando la manita.

Una vez que vio al pequeño desaparecer Sirius dejó de sonreír, suspiró y se sentó. Por las expresiones de sus compañeros ellos la habían intentado convencer, sin surtir efecto. _"¿Cómo la voy a convencer precisamente yo?"_. Suspiró de nuevo. Tenía que intentarlo.

—Molly —se decidió a hablarle con voz suave y pausada, como había visto que lo hacía Harry con Hermione cuando quería convencerla de algo—, quince personas que te queremos mucho hemos estado investigando a nivel mundial un tratamiento para que recuperes tu salud. Estoy seguro que ellos te dijeron eso, también que no te contaron que estuvimos investigando incluso en el mundo muggle —aseguró al recordar su molestia con el esposo cuando un sanador intentó curarle al modo muggle la mordedura de Nagini. Al ver la cara de asombro de su suegra suspiró—. No dejaremos de buscar una forma de curarte, Molly. Removeremos cielo y tierra para conseguirla.

—Yo les agradezco mucho sus buenas intenciones, Sirius, pero…

—Por favor, déjame terminar Molly. Lo último que dijo Harry el día de la batalla, antes de quedar inconsciente en mis brazos, fue pedirme que cuidase de Ginny, de Hermione, de Ron, de Remus y de ti. Se lo prometí Molly, cuando creí que se me moría en los brazos se lo prometí —Tragó saliva al ver las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro—. Aunque logres convencer a los otros de no insistir, aunque todos los medimagos y médicos del mundo que traigamos digan que no hay un tratamiento para ti, yo voy a seguir buscando hasta encontrarlo.

»No me importa el costo ni en tiempo ni en dinero. Lo que sí me importa es que tú entiendas que soy muy necio y testarudo, que no voy a dejar de traer a quien haga falta para que mejores. Así que tal vez si colaboras un poco con los medimagos que traiga tal vez mejores antes y no te tengas que enredar mucho con los distintos idiomas. —finalizó guiñándole un ojo y tendiéndole su pañuelo.

—Yo… Gracias hijo. —respondió emocionada Molly.

—En nuestra última reunión decidimos que Charlie me acompañaría en mi primer viaje, luego de un amistoso sorteo entre ellos catorce —agregó Sirius sonriente, luego de dirigirle una rápida mirada de alegría a su amigo al oír como le había dicho—. Ya le he avisado por lechuza que debe estar el lunes a primera hora en el Ministerio, así que debe estar aprovechando estos dos días para despedirse apropiadamente de Jessica y tal vez dejar el pedido al Ave del Paraíso de tu próximo nieto.

—¡Sirius! —exclamó la señora Weasley mientras los demás se reían.

—Perdón Molly —se disculpó apenas logró contener de nuevo su risa como ladridos—. Según nos informaron los del Ministerio de Magia de la India la pareja de medimagos que te va a atender tiene cinco hijos —continuó sabiendo lo que ella diría a su planteamiento. Con eso la atraparía—. Mi casa en Nottingham es grande y…

—De ninguna manera, Sirius. Esta casa es enorme. Ellos vendrán aquí —Al ver la amplia sonrisa de victoria del pelinegro de ojos grises suspiró y denegó. Acababa de aceptar que trajeran a los medimagos—. Reacomodaré a los chicos en los cuartos, así habrá suficiente espacio para ellos y sus hijos. —finalizó resignada.

—Fred, George y Ron pueden venir a quedarse a mi casa, Molly —le propuso en voz suave—. Así también evitaremos que los esperes despierta hasta tarde incumpliendo con tu reposo —añadió con picardía, sonriendo al verla asentir enfurruñada—. Ginny aprenderá mucho de esos medimagos y seguirá cuidando de ti aquí. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Si te digo que no, ¿dejarás de traer a esos medimagos?

—No. Igual los traeré.

—Entonces estoy de acuerdo.

—Bien. Voy a buscar a Ron al campo de Quidditch y acompañarlo al Valle un rato. Si ustedes dan su consentimiento me gustaría que Ginny nos acompañase.

—¿Qué tiene Harry? —preguntó Molly poniéndose en guardia, suponiendo que le habían ocultado algo serio… acertadamente.

—Nada, Molly. Ayer nos hizo una broma en casa y tu hija quiere devolverle el favor. —le respondió Sirius con una sonrisa y aire casual.

—Si Harry está bien como dices entonces no habrá problemas en que venga con ustedes a almorzar. —lo desafió la matrona.

—Le diremos. Estoy casi seguro que no ha hecho planes para el día. —sonrió Sirius, pensando que su "futura" novia tendría que ayudar a su ahijado a ocultarle la herida del brazo a su suegra.

—Muy bien —aceptó Molly, suspirando aliviada al pensar que se había equivocado al creer que le había pasado algo serio al pelinegro, aunque sabía que estaba herido en un brazo por la conversación que les escuchó a escondidas en la madrugada—. Winky —llamó a la elfina—. Por favor dile a Ginny que baje lista para salir con Sirius y a Dobby que baje ya con el niño. —le pidió apenas aparecer.

—Sí señora. —le respondió con su voz chillona, desapareciendo de inmediato.

* * *

Sintió un peso sobre su pecho y abrió los ojos pesadamente, sobresaltándose al ver los ojos verdes como pelotas de tenis mirándolo fijamente.

—¡Dobby! ¡Me asustaste!

—Dobby lamenta haber asustado al señor Harry Potter, pero la señora Lily Potter le dijo a Dobby que el señor ya debería estar de regreso con voz nerviosa y Dobby ha venido a buscarlo —le explicó—. Dobby está preocupado porque consiguió al señor con fiebre alta.

Harry buscó los lentes al bajarse el elfo, sonriendo agradecido al ponérselos la pequeña criatura en las manos. Miró su reloj de muñeca y vio que en pocos minutos amanecería. Recordó lo ocurrido en la noche y suspiró. De no ser por su herida la velada con esa chica tal vez hubiese finalizado de otra manera.

—Dobby, necesito que… —se detuvo petrificado al oír voces.

"_No, no puede ser"_. Se acercó con cautela a la puerta del cuarto en que se había quedado dormido y la entreabrió, apenas lo suficiente para ver por una rendija a su padrino cargando a Nataly que cantaba a todo pulmón algo en evidente estado de ebriedad. Nymph y Remus iban tras ellos muertos de la risa buscando una pastilla que darle en el cuarto de la chica, según oía, para ayudarla con el malestar por haber bebido tanto. Mientras tanto le recordaban al primero que si no se daban prisa la pelirroja se enojaría y se iría en la camioneta con la castaña y los hermanos.

Al escuchar a Katherine preguntarles qué hacían allí y ayudarles a buscar la pastilla para su amiga abrió los ojos como platos. Pensando que ahora le sería casi imposible escaparse de allí, no sin hablar con la morena de ojos claros, se removió inquieto.

Esperó a escuchar que su padrino y sus tíos se fuesen, se concentró en ella y le envió la sugestión de ir a recostarse un rato más. Esperaba de corazón que funcionase. No quería tener que desmemorizarla, no después de lo que había averiguado sobre su infancia. _"¿Por qué salió mal lo que intentaron hacerle olvidar? Hasta donde he averiguado y visto no hay secuelas, pero…"_

Al escuchar que regresaba al otro cuarto, refunfuñando sobre reñirlos a los dos luego de descansar un rato y preparar el desayuno antes de ir a trabajar, suspiró aliviado. Bajó más tranquilo la varita que tenía lista para desmayarla.

—Dobby, necesito que busques el vendaje que me cambió anoche la joven muggle y las gasas que usó para curarme, pero no los medicamentos, en silencio. —le pidió en voz baja, señalándole su brazo.

Al ver asentir al elfo salió con cautela del cuarto, llevando la chaqueta medio acomodada sobre su hombro derecho y la varita lista en su mano. Miró la pequeña salita que había al final del pasillo en que estaban los cuartos, separada de un pequeño comedor por la barra, luego la puerta por la que debería salir y dudó por un momento.

Con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios avanzó en silencio hacia lo que suponía era la cocina. Al entrar vio un ambiente pequeño pero muy agradable, ordenado aunque no limpio de forma obsesiva como lo había sido la de su tía. Sacudió la cabeza, no quería recordarlos a ellos tampoco. Vio en el fregadero lo que seguramente eran los platos de un aperitivo rápido antes de salir y sonrió.

Con un movimiento de su varita insonorizó la puerta. Dejó la chaqueta sobre una de las banquetas que había junto a una mesa plegable a la pared y puso manos a la obra. Mientras hacía que los platos se lavaran y secaran solos por magia les preparaba a la detective y la médico recién graduada un pequeño desayuno, el cual dejó servido en la barra con un par de rosas del ramo de la noche anterior junto a cada plato, dejando las otras en un jarrón en el centro de la mesa del comedor, luego de quitarles las espinas con la varita a todas.

Dobby lo había ayudado a servir los platos con el ceño fruncido, denegando pero sin decirle nada. Se le hacía tan gracioso ver al elfo con aquella expresión de regaño contenido. Salió silenciosamente con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. En el ascensor, cuando el pequeño elfo sintió que empezaba a moverse hacia abajo se abrazó a su pierna aterrado.

—Tranquilo Dobby, todo está bien —Al verlo denegar sonrió comprensivo, pues se movía muy lento comparado con los mágicos—. Dame lo que te pedí que buscaras y me esperas en casa, estaré ahí en unos minutos.

El elfo le entregó rápidamente lo que le pedía y desapareció.

Harry miró las vendas y gasas con una sonrisa, recordando con cuanto cuidado lo había curado la chica. Miró su brazo y suspiró. Él tendría que cambiarse ese vendaje para evitar preguntas sobre el ungüento muggle. Se miró al espejo y suspiró nuevamente. Las ojeras y el aspecto demacrado le auguraban regaño de la castaña y la menuda pelirroja, que estaba seguro irían ese día a su casa. Con un movimiento de su varita convirtió en cenizas lo que tenía en las manos, guardó su arma mágica y se acomodó la chaqueta antes de salir del ascensor, dando gracias silenciosamente por no haberse cruzado con nadie hasta ese momento. Cuando subió a su moto vio acercarse al oficial de seguridad del edificio y suspiró.

—Buenos días joven.

—Buenos días señor.

—Ha madrugado usted.

—Sí, un poco. Debo llegar temprano a casa de mis padres.

—Entiendo. Anoche le vi llegar con la señorita Stewart y parecía que ella lo ayudaba a caminar —le comentó mientras lo miraba fijamente, agregando al notar su incomodidad por su comentario—: Justo ahora se ve usted bastante demacrado. Si lo desea puedo pedirle un taxi para que lo lleve y hacerle llegar la moto o cuidársela hasta que usted vuelva por ella.

—Se lo agradezco pero no es necesario, puedo manejarla —le respondió, agregando al ver la cara de incredulidad del hombre—: Con un buen desayuno en casa y algo más de reposo sin angustiar a los míos estaré como nuevo.

—Tiene razón, no hay nada como desayunar en el calor hogareño para mejorar. Cuídese mucho joven. Espero que cuando le vuelva a ver esté usted bien de salud.

—Gracias. —le agradeció con sinceridad Harry, pues deducía de sus palabras que pensaba que volvería por allí con la detective, como estaba seguro que haría.

Puso la moto en marcha y se alejó del edificio con una sonrisa en los labios al imaginarse las expresiones de la detective, primero al no encontrarlo allí y luego al entrar a la cocina y conseguir los desayunos. Sí. Estaba seguro que volvería a ese apartamento en un día no tan lejano. Él sabía bien que Katherine Stewart solamente había llevado a tres hombres a ese apartamento, a su padre, al novio que asesinaron una semana antes de la boda que habían planeado los dos y a él.

Sacudió la cabeza al entrar en el callejón que había acondicionado con sus amigos y desapareció rumbo al Valle de Godric. Apenas aparecer activó de nuevo el modo silencioso en su moto y tomó la vía larga para llegar a su casa. Cuando guardó la moto en su garaje y entró a su salita se aproximó a la ventana, viendo despedirse a su padrino, su tío y la metamórfaga de su amiga castaña. Suspiró con alivio al saber que se había salvado por muy poco de encontrárselos en el camino. Saludó con cariño a sus padres, les pidió que no le dijesen a nadie que había estado fuera, repitiéndoselo a Dobby mientras subía con él al otro piso.

Seguidamente le pidió que le acercase lo que le había dado el medimago para cuidar de su herida mientras lo examinaba el lunes con calma y se sentó en la cama. Mordiendo un lápiz muggle envuelto en un pañuelo procedió a curarse, evitando el hechizo impermeabilizador que le puso a los lentes que se empañasen con su transpiración y lágrimas mientras lo hacía. Se concentró durante casi quince minutos en disminuir la sensación de dolor. Limpió el vendaje usado por la detective con su varita y lo dobló cuidadosamente.

Atrajo con un hechizo la cajita de madera, invisible para todos, en que guardaba sus secretos desde la época de la guerra y guardó las vendas. Sonrió al ver la expresión de curiosidad del elfo que estaba seguro no entendía lo que sus ojos le mostraban, mejor dicho, el que dejasen de mostrarle el vendaje luego de haber fallado aparentemente el hechizo silencioso con su varita. Devolvió la cajita sellada a su lugar con otro hechizo.

—Voy a recostarme un rato, Dobby. Me gustaría que regresaras ya con los Weasley.

—El señor Harry Potter debería desayunar antes de recostarse para que se recupere. Si le permite a Dobby decirlo, el señor está bastante delgado y demacrado. —lo regañó el elfo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Ufff, te está afectando el trabajar para Molly Weasley. Está bien, ya no me mires así. Bajaré a buscar algo. ¿Contento?

—El señor Harry Potter se quedará en cama y se comerá lo que Dobby le traerá —le dijo señalándole con su mano los almohadones que acomodó rápidamente con su magia para que se pudiese recostar al cabecero de la cama, saliendo refunfuñando luego de verlo recostarse—. Sí, claro, bajar a buscar algo. Seguramente las cosas esas poco saludables…

Harry ya no pudo seguir escuchándolo pero se podía imaginar con facilidad lo que seguía. Sonrió ampliamente y se quedó con la vista perdida, recordando cada detalle de su cena el día antes. Unos minutos después fue regresado a la realidad por el elfo que le traía en una bandeja con patas laterales la comida, acomodándola sobre sus piernas.

—Muchísimas gracias Dobby —le agradeció con sinceridad, devorando la avena, las tortillas con su jalea favorita y el jugo de calabaza que le había llevado el elfo. Al terminar de comer sintió que le pesaban de nuevo los párpados con el cansancio—. Gracias de nuevo Dobby, eres un excelente elfo y uno de mis mejores amigos. —afirmó sonriente al ver que le recibía la bandeja, le cambiaba con magia su ropa por su pijama, le quitaba con cuidado los lentes y le cubría con la manta luego de él acomodarse en la cama, quedándose profundamente dormido con una sonrisa en los labios al escuchar su réplica.

—Es para el elfo libre Dobby un placer servirlo y un honor inmerecido el que lo considere un amigo. Siempre ha sido y siempre será Harry Potter el mejor mago que haya conocido.

Dobby sonrió al verlo quedarse dormido con aquella expresión pacífica que tenía tanto tiempo sin verle, ordenó rápidamente con magia la habitación y salió con la bandeja hacia la cocina, pensando que tal vez esa joven muggle le traería un gran cambio a la vida de su ídolo y amigo. Esperaba que fuese para bien. Limpió rápidamente y desapareció rumbo a la casa de los Weasley.

Había dormido profundamente durante cuatro horas, sin pesadillas ni sueños molestos, lo cual no era lo normal en él. Sintió algo que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y apartó el rostro levemente. Al sentir de nuevo aquello gruñó e intentó esquivar de nuevo lo que le molestaba. Oyó risitas y gruñó nuevamente al sentir unas cuantas gotas de agua en su rostro. Entreabrió los ojos y le pareció distinguir algo rojizo, cerrándolos nuevamente con fuerza.

—Ron, déjame en paz. Quiero dormir hasta tarde. —protestó con tono de enojo.

—Lo siento pero eso no va a poder ser —replicó con voz firme la pelirroja, sonriendo con malicia al verlo abrir los ojos asustado—. Tengo tres razones muy buenas para no permitírtelo —añadió con un tono de voz peligroso—. La primera es que tenemos pendiente la broma que nos hiciste ayer a Sirius y a mí —Sonrió con malicia al verlo tragar saliva y tantear hacia la mesita de noche buscando sus lentes—. La segunda es que voy a revisarte la herida en el brazo —Al ver que intentaba protestar, entrecerró los ojos y lo amenazó—. No te atrevas a siquiera insinuar que te negarás Harry James Potter Evans —Al verlo cerrar la boca y mirarla con temor agregó con una sonrisa malévola—: La tercera es que mamá te quiere en su casa para almorzar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en voz muy baja, asustado. Les pidió con la mirada a Hermione, Ron y Sirius, que la acompañaban, que le dijesen que eso no era cierto.

—Lo siento ahijado pero es la verdad. Me pidió personalmente que te lo dijera.

—Pero yo no puedo ir este fin de semana a Grimmauld —denegó asustado—. Si mamá Molly me ve así se preocupará.

—Se suponía que habiendo descansado anoche y casi toda la mañana no estarías con esa cara, ahijado. —le respondió Sirius, con sus ojos grises mirándolo preocupado.

—Su cara sólo está reflejando lo mal que está. —refunfuñó Ginny que lo estaba examinando con su varita, empezando a quitarle el vendaje de su brazo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ginny? —preguntó alarmada Hermione, que estaba sentada al otro lado de la cama, mientras Ron y Sirius se acercaban rápidamente preocupados.

Pero no hizo falta que ella respondiese, al ver el brazo del joven todos entendieron a qué se refería.

Harry se había aplicado el ungüento para la quemadura, al igual que el que le dio el medimago para el efecto de la maldición cortante, pero no el hechizo que activaba este último ni tampoco había recordado tomar con el desayuno la poción que le recomendara. Por eso su brazo estaba amoratado, inflamado, la herida sin rastros de quemadura pero abierta y él con fiebre.

—¿Te cambiaste tú solo el vendaje? —le preguntó con enojo contenido la pelirroja.

—Yo… —Tragó saliva, no tenía escapatoria—. Me dio frío cerca del amanecer y me di un baño con agua caliente. Estaba muy adormilado y se me mojó el vendaje —Al ver las pecas de la pelirroja brillando y las expresiones exasperadas de sus acompañantes bajó el rostro—. Creí que lo había hecho bien, pero… creo que olvide el hechizo para cerrar la herida y no estoy seguro de haber tomado la poción que debía beber al cambiarlo. —finalizó el pelinegro en voz baja.

—Harry Potter, jamás dejarás de ser un necio. Te dije que me llamaras a cualquier hora si necesitabas que te cambiaran el vendaje. —estalló Ginny.

—Lo siento, yo no quise molest…

—¡No te atrevas a decir que no querías molestarme! —lo interrumpió a gritos.

Harry cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza mandíbula y puños, al sentir un fuerte dolor viajar como si fuese corriente eléctrica de la herida hacia su pecho.

Hermione, Ron y Sirius lo miraron muy asustados, girándose de inmediato interrogantes hacia la pelirroja.

—Ron, abre la ventana; Hermione, necesito agua helada; Sirius, sostenlo con fuerza mientras le hago unos hechizos especiales —los organizó rápidamente Ginny—. Tranquilo Harry, yo te voy a ayudar. —le aseguró con dulzura.

—No es necesario padrino. Yo… —musitó Harry al sentir que lo sujetaba ubicado tras él, aún con los ojos cerrados por el dolor intenso que sentía.

—Tranquilo ahijado. —lo interrumpió Sirius, asintiendo en dirección a Ginny.

Cuando la menuda pelirroja empezó a aplicarle el primer hechizo se tensó todo su cuerpo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para soportar el dolor sin moverse, con los dientes apretados para no gritar. Con el segundo hechizo intentó zafarse del agarre apretado de su padrino para huir, mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Ron tuvo que sostenerle las piernas para evitar que golpease a su hermana. Con el tercero un grito desgarrador se escapó de su garganta y se desmadejó en brazos de Sirius.

En condiciones normales hubiese resistido aquello sin ayuda y casi sin quejarse, pero la fiebre que había tenido desde que le atacase por primera vez el dolor en el restaurante lo había debilitado mucho. Hermione sollozaba al verlo así. A Ron y a Sirius se les habían escapado las lágrimas al oírlo gritar de aquella manera.

Ginny se mordía los labios mientras le rodeaba el brazo con el paño que había sumergido en el agua helada. Lo veía temblar mientras del paño salía algo de vapor por la alta temperatura a la que se encontraba el brazo del pelinegro en ese momento, repitiendo el procedimiento la pelirroja en tres oportunidades más hasta que la temperatura en el brazo llegó a ser casi normal.

—Hemos venido justo a tiempo para evitar que la maldición venciese la resistencia de Harry y se extendiese —les aclaró la pelirroja mientras le aplicaba un cuarto hechizo que generó una nube de vapor negra que salió del brazo y se disipó—. El medimago no intentó hacer esto ayer porque tenía miedo que la gran fuerza mágica de Harry lo enviase a una camilla en un fuerte coma, intentando defenderse de él.

Vio las expresiones de miedo y tristeza combinadas en los rostros de sus tres acompañantes, mientras Sirius acomodaba a Harry acostado en los almohadones, y con una débil sonrisa se explicó un poco más.

—Con nosotros cuatro no existía ese riesgo, por los lazos de afecto que nos unen con él. Si no lo intenté ayer fue porque lo vi muy agotado y quería que recuperara fuerzas con el descanso de anoche. Si no se hubiese cambiado el vendaje de manera incorrecta no habría sido tan… —no pudo finalizar. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza mientras una lágrima se le escapaba.

—Tienes razón —le dijo Sirius con cariño, atrapando la lágrima que se le escapaba y abrazándola—. Es una suerte que haya tenido justo a tiempo a su lado a una medimaga tan talentosa como tú, a sus dos mejores amigos y a su fuerte padrino —finalizó haciendo énfasis en la penúltima palabra, sonriendo al oírlos a todos reírse levemente—. Bueno castaña, como Molly no puede verlo así tú tendrás que escuchar el vociferador que te enviará cuando sepa que retuviste a Harry por una promesa que te había hecho de… —se detuvo intentando pensar una buena excusa.

—De ir a visitar la que fue la casa de mis padres —completó Hermione mirando a Harry preocupada—. Me insistió demasiado estos últimos meses y no podía suspender la cita con la mujer de la inmobiliaria por segunda vez, no cuando dejó en claro que no habría una tercera oportunidad —Miró interrogante a sus tres compañeros—. ¿Suficientemente creíble para mamá Molly?

—Sí —afirmó Ron—. Mamá ya los ha oído con eso y ustedes nunca han dicho cuando es la cita con ella.

—Es mañana, pero con gusto perderé esa cita si se trata de la salud de Harry —aclaró preocupada pero decidida—. Dime exactamente qué debo hacer para que se recupere, Ginny.

Una hora después la menuda pelirroja, su hermano menor y su novio miraban la puerta de entrada a Grimmauld y suspiraban, aquello no iba a ser nada fácil. Estaban más tranquilos en cuanto a Harry, después de haberlo dejado despierto y con mejor semblante que cuando llegaron, recibiéndole la comida a Hermione con algo de reticencia y sus ojos verdes sin esa frialdad que tanto los asustaba, aunque sin la calidez que extrañaban de sus esmeraldas.

Comieron hablando mucho sobre todas las investigaciones que habían hecho hasta ese día, intentando esquivar las enojosas preguntas de Molly sobre Hermione y Harry, sin darle tiempo de insistir demasiado e intentando que no se notase que la esquivaban. Fred y George los ayudaron aunque no entendían lo que ocurría, al igual que Nymph y Remus, huyendo los siete con el niño rumbo a la tienda de los gemelos en el callejón apenas terminó el almuerzo.

—Arthur, quiero que vayas al Valle y averigües qué pasa con Harry. —sentenció Molly apenas ver desaparecer el último por la puerta.

—Pero cariño, si ellos dijeron que Harry está con Hermione en…

—¡Oh vamos! ¡No me vas a decir que les creíste eso! —lo cortó ella. Al ver que su esposo intentaría afirmar que le habían dicho la verdad no le dio tiempo de hablar—. Me han estado esquivando durante toda la comida. Yo sé que le ha pasado algo serio. Si no vas tú iré yo. —amenazó dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea.

—No mi amor, espera —se interpuso Arthur. Arrodillándose le tomó las manos con cariño—. Yo iré al Valle si eso te hace sentir más tranquila, pero por favor no uses la red flú, por favor. Si algo le pasa a Harry yo te llevaré en el auto.

—Gracias cariño. —lo abrazó, sonrojándose al recibir el beso cariñoso de su esposo.

—Seguro que no es nada. Vuelvo en cuanto lo haya visto. Iré a buscarlo no sólo al Valle sino a casa de los Granger también. —le dijo cambiándose con su varita la ropa por uno de los trajes que le había dado por su cumpleaños Harry, para cuando fuese a algún lugar en el mundo muggle.

—Ten cuidado.

Apenas salir de la chimenea en El Valle de Godric supo que su esposa tenía razón. Harry estaba recostado en el mueble de tres puestos de la sala, con los ojos cerrados bordeados por ojeras, pálido y con su brazo izquierdo vendado, mientras a su lado Hermione le leía una novela muggle de detectives.

—¿Arthur? —preguntó Harry abriendo los ojos.

—Hola Harry —lo saludó sonriente el hombre alto y casi completamente calvo, sentándose cerca del mueble, junto a los pies de Harry—. Molly no tiene la capacidad de sentir la magia de otros como tú, pero sí la de detectar las evasivas y mentiras. El criar a los gemelos la hizo una experta. Supuso que si no habías ido a comer debías estar realmente mal y veo que tenía razón.

—No es serio, Arthur —Al oír gruñir inconforme a la castaña suspiró—. Tampoco es tan simple como quisiera aparentar. Hasta mañana a final de tarde no tendré un aspecto medianamente saludable y es posible que tenga que pedir permiso en el trabajo por al menos dos días más.

—Yo me ocupo de eso y también de Molly, no te preocupes y descansa —le dijo mientras le palmeaba suavemente en la pierna izquierda en un gesto paternal—. Hermione, si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea, no dudes en avisarnos con Dobby. Lo enviaré aquí.

—Pero mamá Molly…

—Tranquilo Harry. Yo hablaré con ella y Winky se quedará conmigo para ayudarla en lo que ella pueda necesitar.

—Gracias Arthur. —le sonrió Harry, adormilándose nuevamente sin poder evitarlo.

Al notarlo el hombre interrogó a Hermione con la mirada, que le hizo señas que no dijese nada y la siguiese a la cocina. La insonorizó y le contó todo lo que ella sabía de lo ocurrido con el pelinegro, también lo dicho por Ginny sobre su recuperación.

Arthur denegó y suspiró. Odiaba las prácticas que les había impuesto Gawain Robards a los aurores. Pero ni siquiera Kingsley como nuevo ministro podía erradicarlas o suavizarlas, no con los Mortífagos que habían quedado sueltos y hacían tan terribles ataques.

—Le diré una verdad a medias a Molly: Lo hirieron en el brazo izquierdo durante una práctica en el Ministerio; no es serio pero el medimago ordenó reposo y ustedes lo están obligando a dormir con poción, para que se recupere un poco de una semana intensa de trabajo y prácticas; tú te estás quedando con él a vigilar que cumpla con el tratamiento y los demás no querían que se preocupase.

—Esa es una muy buena forma de decirle algo sobre la verdad a mamá Molly. Gracias Arthur, yo les diré a los demás sobre la nueva estrategia.

—No jovencita, gracias a ti.

Se despidieron. Hermione quitó el hechizo de insonorizar y regresó junto a Harry, que dormía intranquilo. Empezó a leerle de nuevo pues había notado que eso lo calmaba. Tenía que esperar al menos seis horas antes de poder darle realmente la poción de dormir sin soñar. Al verlo más tranquilo y ver llegar al elfo lo dejó con él, viajando a la tienda para hablar con los otros. Regresó rápidamente al Valle de Godric a cuidarlo.

Arthur viajó por la chimenea de regreso a Grimmauld, le contó a su esposa lo acordado y aceptó feliz su proposición de enviarles a uno de los elfos para que ayudasen a la castaña, de modo que tuviese más libertad de cuidar al pelinegro. Envió a Dobby y la llevó al cuarto a descansar, logrando tranquilizarla en cuanto a reñir con los otros por mentirle. Sonrió al verla tomarse las tres pociones que le correspondían sin protestar y quedarse dormida.


	4. Memorias Tristes de una Guerra Cruel

_Resumen: Una fuerte crisis de salud de Harry. El peor día de Molly._

_**Memorias Tristes de una Guerra Cruel**_

A final de tarde Harry empezó a murmurar en sueños, pues la fiebre había ganado de nuevo terreno en su cuerpo debilitado. Se removía intranquilo en la cama a dónde lo habían subido minutos antes, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente tras los párpados cerrados, sus manos moviéndose como si en la derecha tuviese su varita y con la izquierda intentase ocultar a alguien tras él.

Hermione lo miraba inquieta mientras le pasaba un paño frío por el rostro, deseando de todo corazón que Dobby llegase pronto con Ginny y los otros. Se suponía que él mejoraría hasta que la fiebre desapareciese totalmente a final de tarde, pero en lugar de eso la temperatura del cuerpo de Harry había subido paulatinamente desde una hora antes, no cediendo con la poción que le había dejado la pelirroja para que le diese si le intentaba subir la fiebre un poco. La castaña sospechaba que su amigo había estado abusando de su resistencia física y mágica, por lo que al estar agotado y debilitado no respondía adecuadamente al tratamiento.

—A ella no la lastimará nadie… —empezó a delirar Harry—. La quiero mamá… No puedo porque él la quiere… No lo lastimaré papá… El mejor amigo… Daría mi vida por ella… No puedo decirle que la amo… —Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos cerrados—. Hermione…

La castaña, que lo había estado escuchando pensando triste que se refería a Ginny y a Sirius, se quedó paralizada con el paño frío a centímetros de su rostro cuando la nombró a ella. _"No, no puede ser. Eso no es cierto. Debo haber entendido mal"_, pensó rápidamente. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y procedió seguidamente a limpiarle el rostro al joven de pelo negro.

—Por favor no… Yo no puedo vivir sin ella… —Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir en libertad desde los ojos cerrados—. Hermione… Hermione… Herm… yo te…

La castaña se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, paralizada por lo que oía mientras su corazón latía desbocado, su mente atenta a las palabras que de la boca de él escapaban mientras armaba y desarmaba rompecabezas con lo que escuchaba. Al verlo detenerse y no oírlo más se aterró.

—Harry, por favor resiste, ya viene la ayuda. Por favor, tienes que recuperarte. —le pidió con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazándose a él luego de comprobar que sólo había entrado en una etapa más profunda de la inconsciencia.

—¿Qué ocurre Hermione? —preguntó muy asustada Ginny que venía entrando en ese momento al cuarto, con Ron, Sirius y los gemelos tras ella.

—La fiebre se le ha disparado sin que la poción lo ayudase y estaba delirando. —le respondió atropelladamente, separándose de él para darle espacio a su amiga que había abierto mucho los ojos al oírla y ya estaba sacando su varita.

—No… Yo debí evitar esto… —empezó de nuevo a agitarse y delirar Harry—. Maldito Greyback… Lo destrozaré… Sólo un niño… Bellatrix y… Él sólo quería proteg… Eres un auror deb… Él sólo fue otra víctima… La verdadera bestia eres tú…

Ginny le había aplicado ya dos hechizos para aliviarlo, pero la magia de Harry era muy poderosa y estaba descontrolada, además que las frases que el pelinegro estaba dejando escapar la afectaban y le costaba mucho concentrarse en lo que hacía. Intentó agitar por tercera vez su varita pero al oír las dos últimas empezó a sollozar.

—Ginny, mi amor. —La abrazó Sirius desde atrás con cariño, mordiéndose los labios al verla girarse y aferrarse a él llorando.

Hermione lloraba abiertamente, siendo abrazada de inmediato por Ron que estaba tan rojo como su pelo e intentaba infructuosamente contener las lágrimas. Fred y George se recostaron a la pared abatidos, sintiendo que se hundían en los recuerdos de aquél terrible día en que habían muerto Colin y Dennis Creevey.

El más pequeño había fallecido en horas de la madrugada, víctima de su hermano a quien Greyback había convertido en licántropo. Bellatrix los había encerrado a los dos esa noche de luna llena en una celda del sótano de la guarida de los Mortífagos, luego que lo transformase el mortífago, disfrutando del espectáculo. Había reído macabramente al amanecer mientras abría la reja con su varita, para luego decirle al mayor que ya habiendo cenado apropiadamente era libre para unirse a la manada de Fenrir Greyback y servir a su amo.

En ese momento habían entrado los miembros del E.D., algunos profesores, casi todos los miembros de La Orden del Fénix y una cuadrilla de aurores a la casa, en busca de rescatar a los veinte chicos capturados en Honeydukes de las manos de los Mortífagos enfrentándose a ellos. Bellatrix se había apresurado a dirigir la defensa, pero el número de sus hombres era menor al de los que venían al rescate. La mortífaga había sonreído maliciosamente y ordenado a sus hombres el replegarse lenta y disimuladamente hacia el sótano, conduciendo allí a todos para que viesen "su obra de arte": Colin abrazaba desconsolado el cuerpo destrozado de Dennis, aullando de dolor, con su cuerpo mostrando los rastros de la transformación todavía.

De la varita de un auror enfurecido había salido una maldición cortante que chocó con una quemante de la mortífaga en dirección al jefe de los aurores, quien los esquivó con habilidad, dando de lleno las dos en el corazón de Colin. El joven Creevey después de quince minutos dolorosa agonía había muerto, mientras sus desesperados compañeros y profesores de colegio intentaban llegar a él para llevarlo a San Mungo. Los aurores no los ayudaron pues Robards les había ordenado concentrarse en los Mortífagos.

Habían pasado diez minutos del impacto de las maldiciones en el cuerpo del adolescente cuando Bellatrix desapareció de la casa. Los otros no habían podido escapar de los aurores, que de inmediato habían hecho aparecer un escudo antiaparición alrededor.

—_Perdóname hermano, ellos me obligaron a lastimarte. Nos vamos juntos, unidos para siempre. —fue lo último que dijo el joven fotógrafo antes de morir, con la mano del más pequeño entre las suyas._

Los chicos se habían revuelto furiosos contra Dawlish cuando, ya atrapados todos los Mortífagos, había mirado con desprecio el cuerpo del joven fallecido por la mezcla de la maldición que salió de su varita y la de la mortífaga y dicho:

—_Ha sido lo mejor. Es un licántropo menos._

Los profesores habían evitado que los chicos se le fuesen encima, quitándoles las varitas rápidamente, mientras Robards le ordenaba a Dawlish retirarse. Éste había gritado antes de irse:

—_Es la verdad y lo sabes, Gawain. Ese mocoso se había convertido en una bestia y probado su propia sangre._

Al día siguiente la noticia en El Profeta había sido:

_Murieron los jóvenes Colin y Dennis Creevey, dos jóvenes magos hijos de muggles, víctimas de los Mortífagos a pesar de los esfuerzos del mejor grupo de aurores del Ministerio. Sin embargo los defensores de la paz mágica consiguieron atrapar a todos los culpables (a excepción de la peligrosa prófuga Bellatrix Lestrange) y rescatar a los otros dieciocho jóvenes, por lo que serán condecorados hoy en el Ministerio de Magia._

Aquello había sido un golpe muy fuerte para los chicos. Sabían que nadie debía saber que ellos, los profesores y los de La Orden del Fénix habían estado presentes en el doloroso rescate, pero que Dawlish fuese condecorado… fue demasiado para ellos.

Hermione había visto a todos llorar y gritar maldiciones, a todos menos a Harry que leyó la noticia oscureciéndosele la mirada, posándose por primera vez en aquellas esmeraldas la fría expresión que jamás le volvió a abandonar durante la guerra. La castaña lo vio levantarse y dirigirse hacia la posición en que una muy afligida directora los miraba.

—_Profesora McGonagall, el E.D. necesitará seguir usando la Sala Especial de Combates y el pasillo de transporte especial entre Grimmauld y el colegio —le había dicho con voz fría e impersonal Harry a la directora, que lo miraba pasmada—. Necesitaré también una sala privada para que Hermione, Ron y yo practiquemos además algunas cosas especiales, con los libros que tomaremos de la Sección Prohibida y la ayuda de Remus Lupin._

_»Así mismo le informo que nosotros tres comenzaremos a viajar fuera del colegio en tres días, sin decir nuestro destino ni cuanto tardaremos a nadie, mientras tanto Fred y George Weasley deberán poder seguir ingresando al colegio sin inconvenientes. Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom dirigirán al E.D. durante nuestras ausencias._

La directora había seguido mirando un par de minutos después el espacio vacío dejado por Harry. Al igual que casi todos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde se habían reunido luego de dormir rescatadores y rescatados en el colegio. No había logrado reaccionar después de verle hablar con aquella frialdad.

Sólo Hermione había salido tras él, siguiéndolo. Había retenido el aliento cuando él se detuvo en medio de la estantería de la Sección Prohibida, haciendo caso omiso de Madam Pince que le exigía le devolviese su varita y saliese con la castaña de allí.

—_Necesito que conozcas la teoría y empieces a practicar conmigo en dos horas —le había dicho con el mismo tono frío mientras ponía en sus manos dos libros sobre Occlumancia—. La directora le informará en unos minutos que todos los miembros del E.D. tenemos acceso irrestricto a esta sección, Madam Pince. —agregó luego inexpresivamente dirigiéndose a la bibliotecaria, entregándole su varita y saliendo de allí con tres libros bajo su brazo._

—_¿Ese era Harry Potter? —le había preguntado desconcertada la bibliotecaria a Hermione, asustándose al oír la respuesta de la castaña._

—_Ese es el mago que derrotará a Voldemort, Harry Potter, el hombre que la comunidad mágica quiere que la defienda. Pero el pequeño Harry James Potter Evans, el niño que vivió, el que usted y yo conocíamos, fue asesinado por un auror, una mortífaga y el Ministerio._

Hermione nunca logró saber de dónde había salido esa respuesta. Sabía que sus labios la habían expresado, pero un escalofrío le había recorrido la columna vertebral al finalizar de decirla, palideciendo, cayéndose los libros de sus manos, teniendo que sujetarla rápidamente la bibliotecaria para que no fuese a dar al piso.

Un par de minutos después había reaccionado y salido corriendo a buscarlo, con Madam Pince tras ella, encontrándose en el camino con la directora, los otros miembros del E.D. y los de La Orden del Fénix que los habían acompañado. Pero Harry sólo había aparecido dos horas después, en la sala que les había facilitado la directora para practicar.

Nunca les dijo dónde había estado pero todos lo sospecharon meses después, cuando supieron que los padres de los Creevey, la niña de once años recién cumplidos y los gemelitos de ocho años, hermanitos menores de los chicos, habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro en ese lapso de tiempo, a pesar de la vigilancia de un grupo especial de aurores sobre ellos.

Harry había despertado el 31 de julio de 1997, no sólo como un mago mayor de edad, sino con un potencial mágico enorme, el equivalente al de tres magos adultos, con una gran facilidad además para asimilar teorías, aprender hechizos nuevos e incluso generar algunos novedosos con poco esfuerzo.

Se había ido el día antes de su cumpleaños de Privet Drive, luego de decirle a su tía que lo mejor para ellos tres era que se fuesen de allí, por una desaparición conjunta con Hermione. Se habían escapado los dos a Grimmauld de los miembros de La Orden del Fénix que le buscarían una hora más tarde. Allí se habían conseguido con Ron, Fred y George, que habían reforzado los conjuros especiales que había establecido Moody (el día después de fallecer Dumbledore) bajo la guía de la castaña. Sólo ellos cinco habían podido ingresar desde ese momento al Cuartel de La Orden del Fénix, valiéndose de un poderoso hechizo antiguo y que la propiedad le perteneciese a Harry, hasta que les fueron permitiendo el acceso a otros.

Ginny, Luna y Neville se les habían unido dos días después, pues el profesor Dumbledore le había dejado al pelinegro con el fénix una nota para que él decidiese quién podía ingresar al cuartel, la espada de Gryffindor, el pensadero, unos libros avanzados de magia que contenían desde los conocimientos más antiguos sobre el manejo de las fuerzas más puras hasta los más terribles hechizos de magia oscura, así como también su varita.

Meses después de estarlo entrenando Remus le había dicho un día que le parecía haber estado practicando con Lily y James juntos, desconcertándose todos al oír a Harry responderle:

—_Has estado practicando con los tres, tío, con nosotros tres._

Dicho lo cual le había palmeado el hombro a un muy desconcertado licántropo y salido luego de la sala.

Hermione y Harry habían aprendido Occlumancia y Legilimancia en tiempo extremadamente corto, sintiendo la castaña muchas veces que el pelinegro la ayudaba a ella a avanzar al ritmo de él, sin que pudiese explicarlo. Ron y los demás también habían aprendido, pero más lento, sin aquella conexión tan extraña que se formaba entre los dos primeros cuando practicaban algo. El pelirrojo le había preguntado varias veces a la castaña a qué se debía aquello pero ella no sabía explicarlo.

Harry no volvió a responder preguntas ni a ellos dos ni a nadie. Se había limitado a asistir a clase, entrenar con el E.D. en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, buscar los horcruxes con sus dos mejores amigos para destruirlos y participar en batallas cuando no estaba fuera por la búsqueda de los objetos malditos. Fawkes le había informado puntualmente de los enfrentamientos, sin que nadie supiese cómo se enteraba el fénix, ni dónde se quedaba mientras Harry estaba con los demás.

La profesora McGonagall, Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin y los demás miembros de La Orden del Fénix se habían visto de pronto siguiendo al joven y frío líder, dejándole actuar con libertad, ayudándolo en la medida de sus posibilidades. El Harry que había desaparecido con Hermione y Ron después de la boda de Fleur y Bill los había sorprendido por su expresión ausente. El que regresó tres meses después, con dos acompañantes sumidos en una profunda tristeza y sufriendo pesadillas, los asustó. Era frío, exigente, calculador, dedicado totalmente en cuerpo, mente y alma a vencer en la guerra.

Ginny, Molly, Arthur y Remus se habían estrellado contra su silencio y su mirada indiferente cuando intentaron acercarse a él, hablarle, recuperar al niño que vivió. El chico se había limitado a escucharlos, sin mostrar ninguna reacción ante ninguno de ellos.

Luego había convocado una reunión de La Orden del Fénix y el E.D. en conjunto, dándoles con sus mejores amigos la información para traer a Sirius de vuelta del Velo de la Muerte y también la posición de dos de las guaridas más frecuentadas por Voldemort, exponiendo un plan de ataque que evidentemente había estructurado con ayuda de la castaña y el pelirrojo, diciéndoles que tenían un lapso de cinco semanas para hacer aquello antes que ellos tres tuviesen que partir de nuevo y perder el contacto.

Aquellos habían sido días terribles con Harry Potter, el mago a quien no conocían, a quien aprendieron a respetar y apreciar pero siempre añorando los más íntimos al joven que ya no era más. Habían perdido las esperanzas de recuperarlo cuando luego de rescatar a Sirius, sabiéndolo aún en peligro de muerte cuando se cumplió el plazo que había dado, se fue con sus dos amigos luego de despedirse a solas de su padrino.

—Ginny, mi amor, sé que es duro pero tienes que sacar de tu mente aquello y ayudar a Harry. —le dijo Sirius con firmeza, mirando a su ahijado agitado por la fiebre.

Harry estaba pidiéndoles perdón a los pequeños hermanos por no haber llegado la noche antes de la luna llena y haber evitado lo ocurrido, según lo que se entendía de las frases inconexas que decía en su delirio.

La pelirroja se aferró fuertemente a su pareja, tomó aire profundamente y pasados unos segundos asintió. Se giró hacia el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

—Fred y George, necesitaremos poción revitalizante para nosotros cinco y que monten una buena distracción allá abajo —Al ver la mirada interrogante de los gemelos se explicó—. Vamos a darle un choque mágico para sacarlo de la crisis y no necesitamos que el jefe de Harry lo interrogue luego sobre "su control de su alto e inusitado poder mágico".

—Haremos pruebas especiales…

—… en la sala ahora mismo.

—Hermione, Ron, Sirius, necesito que le apunten a Harry y lo ataquen con el _Stupefy Petrificus Cordis_ más fuerte e intenso que puedan convocar.

Los aludidos la miraron asustados, sabiendo que era una maldición compleja creada por Harry para desmayar y paralizar el corazón de sus enemigos, pero asintieron. Sabían que jamás haría nada que dañase a Harry.

Ginny le apuntó con su propia varita al pelinegro, tomó aire profundamente y asintió, lanzando un _Rennervate_ simultáneamente a los otros tres hechizos sobre él. Salieron los cuatro expelidos por los aires hacia atrás ante la defensa que un inconsciente y sin varita Harry arrojó sobre ellos, pero sin golpearse con nada al ser detenidos flotando por la propia magia del pelinegro que los depositó a los cuatro inconscientes en el piso.

Los gemelos vieron bajo la puerta el estallido de luz, percibiendo la ola de poder desatado aún tras la puerta. Tragaron saliva y entraron un minuto después, les dieron a los cinco los vasos con poción revitalizante con ayuda de un muy asustado Dobby, los dejaron con el elfo y bajaron a la sala a montar la distracción.

Ginny, luego que la reanimasen sus hermanos, tardó un par de minutos más para lograr entender y recordar lo ocurrido. Examinó en seguida a Harry, sonriendo aliviada al verificar que había funcionado.

—Está totalmente estable y fuera de peligro —les dijo con una sonrisa a los otros, que la miraban expectantes—. Su magia estaba muy irregular, por eso no se recuperaba, pero ha liberado tensión con nosotros y está bien ahora. ¿Cómo se sienten ustedes?

—Como si un Colacuerno Húngaro me hubiese golpeado —respondió Ron, suspirando luego de mirar a su mejor amigo con preocupación—. Atontado pero bien.

—Un gigante no lo golpea a uno tan fuerte como la magia de Harry —dijo con sinceridad Hermione, mientras verificaba con su mano izquierda que el pelinegro ya no tuviese fiebre—. Pero estoy feliz de sentirme un poco débil si con eso él mejora.

—Yo necesito una buena comida, dormir un poco y corretear luego como animago por un parque para sentirme como nuevo, pero si mi ahijado está mejor yo estoy feliz. —comentó Sirius, abrazando a su "futura novia" por detrás, mirando con una sonrisa a la castaña y el pelinegro, feliz al verla sonreír con alivio.

—Vamos a quedarnos con él un rato mientras se van los que están allí abajo y él despierta. Ya luego nos iremos a descansar. —decidió Ginny sonriente, sabiendo que ninguno de ellos estaría tranquilo hasta verlo abrir los ojos y que hablasen con él.

Todos se quedaron en la habitación sentados, pensativos, mirándolo, sumidos cada uno en sus propios recuerdos, emociones y reflexiones.

Molly miraba a través de la ventana los matices de colores que la luz del sol generaba en las nubes dispersas, en aquél final de otoño, con el frío propio del inicio del invierno en el aire. Suspiró al recordar otra fría tarde de inicios de invierno, la más terrible que había vivido hasta ahora en sus cincuenta y un años de existencia, una que hubiese deseado no existiese, aquella en que había visto morir al tercero de sus hijos.

"_Ese fue el día más terrible no sólo para mí y para mi familia, también para Harry y todos los que junto a él luchamos en aquella terrible batalla"_. Las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos castaños como ocurría siempre que recordaba aquello, estando a solas en su casa en las pocas oportunidades que lograba esto ocurriera.

Le había pedido a Arthur que fuese a visitar a Harry para saber cómo había amanecido aquél domingo, pues su corazón de madre le decía que el supuesto experimento de los gemelos en las últimas horas de la tarde del día anterior, por el que habían acudido presurosos su esposo, Kingsley y Remus al Valle de Godric, había sido sólo una bien montada cubierta para distraer al Ministerio de un problema con el pelinegro.

Suspiró una vez más, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el recuerdo que la embargaba en ese momento, despertado por el problema de salud suyo y el del chico a quien siempre había querido como un hijo. No tenía muchas esperanzas de recuperarse, a pesar de las buenas intenciones del hombre de pelo negro azulado y ojos grises.

"_Sirius… Él estuvo allí, protegió con su propio cuerpo a mi hija e intentó protegerme a mí también, invocando un fuerte escudo protector que evitó que Bellatrix me matase cuando no logré defenderme, pues mi mente y mi corazón adolorido de madre no querían hacerlo, no después de lo que acababa de vivir"_. Sus sollozos se incrementaron, sus recuerdos dominándola sin que pudiese evitarlo.

Sólo unos minutos antes de aquella batalla se habían reunido todos en el vestíbulo de Hogwarts para salir a defender el castillo, luego que Voldemort derribase sus defensas. Se había valido de una Maldición Imperius sobre la madre de una pequeña e inocente niña de once años, obligándola a asesinar a su propia hija en la reja de entrada en medio de los cerdos alados.

Únicamente en ese momento se reunieron de nuevo sus siete hijos con ella después que sus tres hijos mayores se fuesen de casa, los dos mayores por sus trabajos y el tercero por la desavenencia familiar. Percy había llegado allí en ese momento con muchos aurores, decididos a defender el colegio sin esperar a que sus superiores les diesen la orden de hacerlo o no.

Fue un momento de mucha tensión para los nueve integrantes de la familia Weasley. El chico de lentes se había acercado a ellos lentamente, cabizbajo, pidiéndoles perdón en voz alta para que todos los presentes en el lugar lo escuchasen, reconociendo que había cometido un grave error con ellos. Ella fue la primera en abrazarlo, seguida de su esposo y luego los hermanos del arrepentido, todos diciéndole que callase, que todo estaría bien mientras se dejase de tonterías.

Durante los breves minutos entre ese reencuentro y la preparación de todos frente al colegio los siete chicos se habían hecho bromas entre ellos, asombrándose todos al oír al de gafas hacerlas. Jamás podría olvidar aquello, como tampoco lo ocurrido un par de horas después. Cuando Percy vio a Fenrir Greyback avanzando hacia su hermana menor con sadismo en su expresión, sin que la joven pelirroja pudiese verlo por estar enfrascada en fiero combate con Rodolphus Lestrange, se había interpuesto.

Ella también vio el grave peligro que se cernía sobre su pequeña, pero se estaba enfrentando con Bellatrix Lestrange. Se vio desarmada y paralizada por la mortífaga cuando se descuidó levemente, desesperada por ir a evitar la desgracia. Petrificada por el hechizo de la malvada mortífaga vio a un herido y desarmado Percy interponerse entre el monstruo y su hermanita, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con el desalmado licántropo, siendo destrozado lenta y dolorosamente por aquél monstruo sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, oyendo la risa enloquecedora de la mortífaga que se burlaba de su dolor al ver como asesinaban a su hijo de aquella manera tan cruel.

Estaba agonizando Percy cuando vio a Remus lograr acercarse allí, enfrentándose a Fenrir, evitando que fuese por su pequeña. Neville también había llegado y la había liberado de su inmovilidad, enfrentándose a Bellatrix y Amycus simultáneamente. El joven Longbottom se había esforzado mucho para detenerlos mientras llegaba allí Sirius a ayudarles, que corría desesperado hacia su posición luego que muriese Rabastan Lestrange por una maldición mezclada de Hermione y Ron.

Pero justo antes que llegase él allí, después que Percy se despidiese de ella y falleciese, vio que Neville caía herido por el mortífago y la cruel mortífaga dirigía su varita hacia la espalda de Ginny. No lo pensó, se impulsó a interponerse en el curso de la Maldición Asesina que estaba pronunciando Bellatrix, deseando de todo corazón que sus otros seis hijos sobreviviesen. Había sentido el impacto de algo terrible y cerró los ojos, un dolor muy intenso se extendió desde su espalda a la altura de la cintura hacia el resto de su cuerpo, mientras otro cuerpo la abrazaba cayendo junto a ella.

Había escuchado claramente la Maldición Asesina, también el escudo conjurado por Sirius que estaba a su lado, abrazándola, respirando terriblemente mal, con una expresión de dolor intenso en su rostro. En ese momento no había entendido porqué seguía viva, sólo supo que el pelinegro de ojos grises la miró asombrado, sacudió levemente la cabeza y miró de inmediato a la joven pelirroja, susurrándole en seguida:

—_Ginny está bien y tú también lo estarás. Sólo sigue viva, por tus hijos, pero finge que estás muerta._

Luego el Merodeador se había incorporado a luchar con su prima, codo a codo con Neville, los dos gravemente heridos pero deseosos de detener definitivamente a la mortífaga. Bellatrix Lestrange cayó muerta por una mezcla de maldiciones de los dos al mismo tiempo que Remus mataba a Greyback, para salvar a su mujer embarazada, y Harry soltaba todo su poder, acabando con el mago más terrible de todos los tiempos.

Por lo que ahora sabían el pelinegro de ojos esmeralda había soltado parte de su poder minutos antes, para evitar que Hermione muriese casi frente a él, mezclándose con el escudo que Sirius había invocado y las Maldiciones Asesinas de Bellatrix y Lucius su intervención. Esto había evitado que Molly muriese pero generó su extraña enfermedad y sospechaban que también el primer brote de inestabilidad en la magia del chico. Pero aquello era imposible de saber luego que soltase todo su poder sólo unos minutos después para detener a Voldemort, quedando al borde de la muerte.

Había visto a Sirius y Ginny llegar junto al cuerpo casi sin vida de Harry, gateando él al igual que la castaña, corriendo su hija, oyó los gritos de desesperación de los tres luego que el chico se despidiese de ellos y perdiese el conocimiento. Luego sobrevino la agonía del hospital para todos ellos, luchando muchos de ellos por sus vidas, otros como ella peleando con su dolor por quienes habían perdido irremisiblemente.

—¡Oh Molly! —exclamó con pesar Arthur al encontrarla en aquél estado de depresión, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

La abrazó seguidamente, intentando con ese gesto transmitirle algo de calma. Sabía lo que estaría pasando por su mente. Con su varita atrajo de la mesa de noche un frasco con poción tranquilizante y otro con poción para dormir sin soñar, aterrado por el efecto tan perjudicial de aquél estado de nervios en la salud tan delicada de su mujer. Hacía esfuerzos para no dejarse arrastrar por el pánico que le causaba la posibilidad de perderla.

Luego de dejarla en la cama, profundamente dormida, dio rienda suelta a su llanto, sin poder contenerse ni un minuto más. Se quedó dormido junto a ella. Estaba agotado física y anímicamente, aferrándose desesperadamente a la esperanza que para su familia significaba el viaje al día siguiente del segundo de sus hijos y el hombre que sabía llegaría a ser su yerno.

Hermione se había visto sumida en un mar de confusiones terrible desde la tarde anterior, cuando escuchó al pelinegro delirar. _"Estaba hablando de sus sentimientos por… ¿Por mí? ¿Por Ginny?"_. Eso era lo que la atormentaba, pues no podía terminar de definirlo, mucho menos la borrasca de sentimientos que eso había despertado en su interior.

Intentó una vez más dilucidar qué había querido decir el pelinegro en su delirio, las palabras de él grabadas a fuego en su mente. _"'Por favor no… Yo no puedo vivir sin ella… Hermione… Hermione… Herm… yo te… A ella no la lastimará nadie… La quiero mamá… No puedo porque él la quiere… No lo lastimaré papá… El mejor amigo… Daría mi vida por ella… No puedo decirle que la amo… Hermione…' __Me nombró a mí, jamás a nuestra amiga pelirroja, pero… Desde que despertó nos ha mirado a las dos con la fría indiferencia que ha adoptado desde el día en que leyó aquello en El Profeta, sin dar muestras de sentir algo especial por ninguna de las dos"_.

Con mucha dificultad contuvo un suspiro para no alertar a su acompañante de la confusión que la atormentaba. _"Las palabras de Harry se pueden interpretar como: Amo a Ginny, no permitiré que nadie la lastime, no puedo vivir sin ella pero no puedo decirle lo que siento porque lastimaría a Sirius, el mejor amigo de mi papá. Necesito el apoyo de Hermione. Pero también podría ser: Amo a Hermione, no permitiré que nadie la lastime, no puedo vivir sin ella pero no puedo decirle lo que siento porque lastimaría a Ron, mi mejor amigo._

_¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de intentar dilucidar a quién se refería Harry cuando deliraba? ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte y rápido cuando él está en mi entorno físico, mis pensamientos o mis sentimientos? ¿Mis sentimientos?"_ Denegó levemente sin darse cuenta. _"¿Cómo pretendo entender a Harry si no me entiendo yo misma?"_. Estaba muy confundida desde hacía meses, pero el abrazo de Ron el día anterior, luego de oír a Harry delirando, la habían sumido en un caos afectivo y mental.

"_He intentado ya analizar los sentimientos de Ginny y Sirius, aparentemente felices y muy enamorados, queriendo mucho a Harry pero decididos a ser felices juntos. Sé que no harían nada para lastimarlo, pero… ¿A__caso la aparente conformidad de Harry con su unión y sus propios sentimientos les impiden ver que lo lastiman con su relación? ¿Será cierto que Harry ya no ama a Ginny?_

_Por otro lado está Ron. Su mejor amigo, mi ex novio. Casi mi esposo si no nos hubiese separado definitivamente lo ocurrido en la batalla final contra Voldemort, pues nos prometimos esperar a terminar con él antes de casarnos y luego… ¿Qué de todo lo ocurrido aquél día, el peor de nuestras vidas, nos separó? ¿Será realmente irremediable? Así parece, pero… Estoy tan confundida con mis sentimientos por él"_.

—¿Hermione? —le preguntó suavemente Harry, frunciendo el ceño al verla sobresaltarse y mirarlo asustada—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Todo y nada. —le respondió sin pensar.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el pelinegro totalmente desconcertado por su respuesta.

—Estoy muy preocupada por lo ocurrido durante la práctica del viernes, tu salud tan deteriorada, tu magia tan alterada y que no nos dijeras que estás mal, Harry. —le dijo en tono de regaño Hermione, ahora si enfocada en dónde estaba y con quién hablaba, ocultando rápidamente tras su expresión de reñirlo su terrible confusión.

—No tienes porque preocuparte Herm —le aseguró con afecto, tomándole de la mano. Sus barreras afectivas estaban en mínimos sin que lograse levantarlas. Al sentir que se estremecía bajo su toque y oír el diminutivo cariñoso que se le había escapado pensó que debía alejarse rápidamente, pero en cambio se formó una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, sus esmeraldas brillaron con ilusión y su corazón se aceleró, diciéndole con suavidad—. Estaré bien siempre que estés junto a mí.

Hermione sintió que su corazón se disparaba, mientras su mente se ponía en blanco, su mano derecha dejaba caer el libro que tenía en ella y su cuerpo se giraba hacia el pelinegro sentado a su lado en el mueble de tres puestos, cerró los ojos y unió sus labios a los de él, sintiendo el brazo derecho de él abrazarla por la cintura.

Se separaron levemente cuando sintieron que el aire empezaba a faltar, pero sin abrir ninguno de los dos los ojos. Se empezaron a rozar mutuamente los rostros con los labios, con las respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones bombeando muy rápido, hasta que Harry abrió los ojos al máximo, asustado, separándola con su mano derecha de él.

Hermione iba a protestar y abrió los ojos para mirarlo, pero al ver su expresión de pánico, una que tenía años sin ver, se extrañó. La comprendió de inmediato al oír la voz de Ron desde la chimenea.

—Te digo que está bien, mamá, pero ya voy para allá y te los traigo a los dos.

Con agilidad Harry giró levemente su cuerpo de tal manera que su brazo herido quedó frente a la castaña, que en seguida fingió revisarle el vendaje mientras lo reñía, aunque su voz dejaba traslucir su agitación.

—Sí, está bien ahora, pero no debiste cambiártelo tú sólo.

—¿Pasa algo con tu brazo, amigo? —preguntó Ron, acercándose rápidamente a ellos.

—No —le contestó Harry con un deje de fastidio en el tono de voz que acompañaba perfectamente la expresión que puso en su rostro. Había logrado poner sus sentimientos bajo llave y su organismo en un mediano control. Dispuesto a distraer un rato al pelirrojo mientras la castaña se estabilizaba empezó a hablar rápido, sin detenerse—. Pero Hermione no quiere entenderlo.

»Desde que me ha despertado esta mañana para que desayunara y me tomase las pociones me ha estado regañando, diciéndome que no tengo cuidado con mi salud, que soy un irresponsable, que debí decirles que me molestaba la herida, que ella se hubiese quedado a cuidarme anteanoche. En fin, que lleva horas regañándome y le estaba mostrando que el vendaje no tiene una gota de sangre. ¿Por favor podrías ayudarme para que me deje respirar sin oír que me regañen? Sólo unos minutos.

Hermione se había separado de él, con la expresión de regaño aún en su rostro, usando su entrenamiento con Harry en la Academia para teatralizar la situación mientras regulaba su ritmo respiratorio y se forzaba a mantener su mente atenta a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Lo siento compañero. Te aprecio muchísimo pero aún quiero más a mis tímpanos y no quiero convertirme en su próximo blanco.

—¡Oye! —protestaron al mismo tiempo la castaña y el pelinegro, conteniendo durante un par de segundos la respiración luego de la coincidencia.

—Pero mamá te salva, amigo —dijo en tono divertido Ron, que no se percató de la situación—. Te quiere en casa en unos minutos para comprobar que no estás grave y nosotros ocultándole tu enfermedad —explicó ante su expresión interrogante, agregando al verlo denegar rápidamente—: Lo siento amigo pero tendrás que ir. Nos ha desarmado a todos en la casa y está varita en mano diciéndonos que se viene para acá si tú no te presentas allá. —finalizó mostrándole que su varita no estaba en el cinturón, en el lugar que solía guardarla.

—Vamos a Grimmauld entonces —aceptó con resignación el pelinegro, que hubiese deseado quedarse solo con la castaña para que hablasen—. Dobby —llamó a su pequeño amigo, pidiéndole al verlo aparecer—. Por favor tráeme mi chaqueta de cuero de dragón.

—En seguida Dobby la trae.

—Voy a la cocina por las galletas que preparé temprano para llevarlas, así mamá Molly sabrá que sí te estoy cuidando y que no es mi culpa que estés tan flaco. —fingió protestar Hermione rumbo a la cocina, necesitando estar lejos de los dos al menos unos minutos.

—Hoy en la mañana he terminado con Susan. —le reveló Ron a Harry.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —le preguntó desconcertado el pelinegro.

—Sí, bueno, lo que pasa es que… —Miró a su amigo a los ojos y supo que no podría mentirle, pues él nunca había puesto sus sentimientos bajo llave como su mejor amigo, no con él. Al resto del mundo podía engañarlo, pero al pelinegro y a la castaña no—. Yo sé que Hermione y yo terminamos hace casi dos años, pero… He estado haciendo lo imposible por olvidarla, Harry, pero simplemente no puedo.

»Ayer estuviste muy mal en la tarde, con fiebre altísima, empezaste a delirar y dijiste algunas frases inconexas sobre lo de Dennis y Colin —Al ver a su amigo cerrar los ojos luego de palidecer y retener el aire se arrepintió de haberle dicho aquello—. Lo siento Harry, yo no debí… —Al verlo denegar comprendió que mejor no seguía por allí y decidió terminar de hablarle sobre lo otro—. Lo cierto es que en un momento dado abracé a Hermione y comprendí que así debió ser siempre, que ese fue mi error y que debía enmendarlo.

—No entiendo. —dijo en voz baja Harry, su corazón negándose a saber.

—Tú siempre la protegiste, Harry, pero también la abrazaste y le diste consuelo cuando vivíamos lo más terrible. Eso debería haberlo hecho yo, pero me dejaba abatir —se explicó en tono de lamento Ron—. Pero ya lo he comprendido y no quiero perderla. La quiero y voy a luchar por volver con ella. No sé si se ha enamorado de otro hombre, pero no ha dado señales de ello y sé que sintió algo por mí. Confío en que tú la protegerás en la Academia y en los enfrentamientos con los Mortífagos como su mejor amigo, pero quiero que ella sepa que en mí conseguirá abrigo, consuelo, afecto y comprensión. Espero que ella me pueda perdonar y que logremos revivir lo nuestro.

—Yo deseo que mis dos mejores amigos alcancen la felicidad. Sea unidos o separados pero que puedan formar hogar y ser felices. —afirmó con una sonrisa Harry, sus barreras afectivas y mentales al máximo, sus ojos insondables e inexpresivos, su corazón destrozado.

Jamás se interpondría entre ellos dos, aunque una vez más se sintiese morir. _"¿Es que acaso me está negado el derecho a la felicidad? Primero huérfano, una infancia al lado de personas que me temían y maltrataban, una adolescencia irregular entre dos mundos que no me comprendían y con un loco asesino persiguiéndome, mi juventud entregada a detenerlo en una guerra cruel y dolorosa, durante el transcurso de la cual perdí al primer amor de mi vida, a Ginny, pues me alejé de ella no queriendo dañarla, dejándole luego el camino libre a padrino con ella. Y ahora, que al fin sé lo que siento por Hermione, llega Ron, mi mejor amigo, a decirme que luchará por ella"_.

—Nosotros también esperamos que tú puedas formar un hogar y ser feliz, Harry. —le dijo con cariño y preocupación Ron, que siempre se había sentido incómodo con aquél velo que cubría la mirada de su amigo.

—Lo sé y… No se lo vayas a decir a nadie, pero he conocido a alguien especial —Tomó una decisión el pelinegro basándose en lo que había sentido el viernes en la noche—. No, no pongas esa expresión, aún no es seguro. Sólo sé que por primera vez quiero volverla a ver.

—Eso es un buen comienzo amigo. —aseguró con una gran sonrisa cómplice el pelirrojo.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que, tras la puerta de la cocina, Hermione había escuchado todo con su corazón fragmentado en miles de pedazos.

La castaña había comprendido de lo ocurrido antes que llegase Ron que Harry a quien amaba era a ella, pero también sabía que después de lo dicho y hecho por el pelirrojo se alejaría irremisiblemente de los dos. _"Pero yo lo amo a él, no a Ron"_ gritaba su mente, desesperada. Pues aunque sentía un gran afecto por el que había creído era el amor de su vida, ahora sabía que su corazón le pertenecía al pelinegro.

"_¡Rayos! Las dudas que tanto me habían atormentado han quedado resueltas, pero sólo un segundo después, sin darme el destino una oportunidad de hablarlo con él, viene y nos destroza la posibilidad de ser felices metiendo en medio a la única persona que ninguno de los dos lastimaría, a Ron"_.

Sabía que podía negarse a volver a ser su novia pero que el pelinegro no se acercaría a ella, no después de la confesión que acababa de hacerle el pelirrojo. _"Además… además Harry le ha dicho a Ron que ha conocido a 'alguien especial'. ¿Será cierto?"_. Sintió que el monstruo de los celos rugía burlón frente a ella. Tomó aire profundamente y huyó de él, atravesando la puerta hacia la sala con las galletas en la mano.

"_Dejaré transcurrir el tiempo y los hechos, esperando el momento oportuno para intervenir y buscar mi propia felicidad"_. Ella había entendido que las cosas se presentaban en su justo momento, no antes. El destino era sutil y certero, no era fácil enfrentarlo.

Los tres viajaron a través de la chimenea al #12 Grimmauld Place, donde los esperaba angustiada Molly Weasley. El pelinegro se quitó la chaqueta y le mostró el brazo, recibiendo con pose de niño pequeño el regaño de quien le había dado desde que lo conociera cariño maternal, prometiéndole que se cuidaría y descansaría más.

Le pidió zalamero que le diese de las galletas que ella cocinaba pues "las que cocina Hermione no son tan ricas como las suyas". Ese comentario le valió un golpecito en la cabeza cortesía de la castaña, que le dijo no le volvería a preparar más nunca ni una sola galleta. La matrona Weasley intercedió de inmediato a favor del pelinegro, diciéndole a la castaña que Harry sólo había dicho aquello para congraciarse con ella (lo cual era cierto), pero que ya le había oído quejarse quince días atrás porque la castaña no lo había consentido de nuevo con galletitas. El pelinegro se sonrojó de inmediato, lo que hizo reír a todos los presentes incluyendo a Hermione.

Molly arrastró a Harry hacia la cocina, exigiéndole que le llevase la silla y le contase exactamente cómo había sido herido en el brazo. El pelinegro fue con ella dócilmente, tanto para tranquilizarla como para huir de sus dos mejores amigos.

Durante el almuerzo Ginny y Sirius miraban intranquilos como Ron se comportaba galantemente con Hermione después de romper con Susan. Notaron además que Harry se mostraba muy atento a Molly, hablando con ella sobre los medimagos, involucrando a Charlie y Sirius en la conversación, esquivando en todo momento hablar con sus dos mejores amigos.

Al final de la comida Harry se quedó hablando con la matrona, despidiendo a todos para que fuesen a divertirse un rato, pidiéndoles que llevasen a Arthur con ellos para que se distrajese y él poder preguntarle algo a Molly.

—¿Qué querías preguntarme hijo? —interrogó la matrona curiosa a Harry cuando todos se fueron.

—Yo… yo he conocido a… —carraspeó y respiró profundo. No lograba hacerlo. Si le decía aquello a la mujer que quería como una madre sería hacerlo oficial.

—¿Has conocido a una chica que te gusta? —preguntó Molly cariñosa.

—Sí. —sólo pudo dejar escapar el monosílabo, nervioso, apenado, triste.

—Sabes que para mí eres un hijo más, que te quiero mucho —le dijo con afecto maternal Molly—. Siempre creí que mi Ginny sería tu esposa y que los dos me darían nietos —Interrumpió la segura defensa que el chico haría de su padrino con una señal de su mano—. He aceptado con mucho esfuerzo que no será así. Aunque no estoy lista para admitirlo aún ante ellos dos, he comprendido también que Ginny y Sirius se aman y que mis nietos serán Blacks y no Potters. Pero necesito tiempo antes de hablarlo con ellos —se adelantó a la sonrisa triunfal del pelinegro—. Lo que quiero decirte es que me alegra mucho que hayas conocido a alguien especial y que me lo hayas dicho.

—Para mí hablar de esto contigo es como hablarlo con mi mamá y hacerlo con Sirius y Remus es como hacerlo con papá —le confió Harry con cariño sincero—. Yo no estoy seguro aún de nada. Sólo nos hemos visto un par de veces, pero… No sé como explicarlo, sólo sé que ella es especial y… —Sabía que decir lo siguiente era hacerlo real, pero después de la confesión de Ron… Debía hacerlo, tenía que alejarse de Hermione—. Me gustaría presentártela si veo que es algo serio. Quisiera tu opinión, pero ella es muggle.

—Por eso no te preocupes, cariño, arreglaremos todo para yo poder conocerla y que ella no sospeche nada hasta que sea algo formal. —le aseguró Molly con una gran sonrisa maternal. Se le escapó una lágrima sin que pudiese evitarlo cuando unos segundos después él la abrazó, arrodillado frente a ella.

—Gracias mamá Molly —le agradeció Harry, secándole con su pañuelo con cariño el rostro—. Por favor no les digas nada a los demás. No quiero que lo sepan hasta estar más seguro de lo que siento. Sólo le he insinuado algo a Ron, pero nada más.

—No te preocupes, por mí nadie lo sabrá. ¿Cómo se llama ella?

—Katherine Stewart.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando sobre los nietos de Molly, la pareja Ginny y Sirius, las sospechas que tenían ambos sobre otro niño en puerta en la familia Lupin y los medimagos de la India.


	5. Un Gran Amor

_Resumen: Pensamientos y Recuerdos de Sirius y Ginny sobre el surgimiento y establecimiento de la relación entre ellos._

_**Un Gran Amor**_

La mente de Sirius volaba mientras bailaba alegremente con su "futura novia". Recordaba el día que la conoció, llegando a Grimmauld con sus padres y sus hermanos. Fue su amigo Remus quien lo presentó con cada uno de los pelirrojos, luego de contarles a quienes se suponía no sabían la verdad sobre su inocencia todo lo ocurrido casi un año atrás en La Casa de Los Gritos.

Sin embargo él había visto en esos ojos castaños una sonrisa, un brillo especial. Recordaba también el extraño cosquilleo que había invadido todo su cuerpo cuando le tomó caballerosamente de la mano al ser presentados, dándole un suave beso en el dorso. Le había sonreído con lo que en su momento pensó era el cariño a una jovencita que, por lo que sabía, se sentía atraída por su ahijado.

Durante las siguientes semanas cada vez que se cruzaban en los pasillos, la sala y la cocina de aquella casa que él tanto odiaba, su corazón latía con mayor intensidad. Esto lo había hecho pensar en que tenía un serio problema de abstinencia luego de doce años en Azkaban y dos más huyendo.

Con Molly no le ocurría aquello, pero le había parecido lógico puesto que la veía más como una madre, hasta una hermana mayor, que como una posible pareja. Con Nymph tampoco sentía nada especial, pero lo había achacado a que había notado la atracción entre ella y Remus. Arabella, que en esa época todavía estaba viva y frecuentaba el cuartel, tenía edad suficiente para ser su abuela. Pero lo que en ese entonces le había atormentado era: ¿por qué no se sentía así con Emmeline o con Hestia? Las cosas empeoraron cuando llegó Hermione, que a pesar de parecerle guapa y simpática no despertaba en él esas "sensaciones" que despertaba la joven pelirroja.

Había pensado que enloquecería si no lo solucionaba, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. El viejo lo había encerrado en esa casa "por su propia seguridad", así que le era imposible "salir de cacería". Le había dado vergüenza contarle a Remus, además que no se le ocurría como podía ayudarlo el licántropo a resolver su problema.

Recordaba claramente su debate consigo mismo una tarde mirando a su amigo llegar desde una ventana de la casa: _"Tal vez si le cuento y salgo con poción multijugos… El problema es el límite de tiempo que tendría y el alto riesgo que implica el que me llegase a descubrir la joven con que saliese, al no tomar la reposición de la poción a tiempo por estar 'ocupado'. Tampoco es solución ir al mundo muggle porque allí también soy buscado… AAAAAAAAAAA"_. En ese momento hubiese querido poder dejar escapar de su boca el grito que se había formado en su mente.

Había empezado a esconderse de todos para no cruzarse con ella, sin levantar sospechas sobre lo que le ocurría. Cuando Remus se había sentado con él a preguntarle si aquello se debía a su estadía en Azkaban asintió sin muchas ganas, pues en parte tenía razón, o al menos eso pensaba en ese momento.

Días después el castaño le había comentado que pronto llevarían a Harry allí, ante lo cual había sonreído con alivio. Había esperado que al ver el cruce de miradas y gestos enamorados de los dos jóvenes su "ansiedad" desaparecería. Craso error. El verlos tan cerca y tan lejos el uno del otro, comportándose más como amigos que como enamorados, lo único que generó en él fue más inquietud.

Había hecho entonces esfuerzos enormes por concentrar todas sus energías en su ahijado y en la guerra, pero aquello no funcionó con él limitado en aquella odiosa casa. Su consuelo fue que en el mismo momento en que se alejaba Harry de él también lo hacía la menuda pelirroja, al ir los dos al colegio. _"Lástima que mis sueños no dejaron de verse invadidos por una pelirroja, una pecosa y menuda joven de ojos castaños que siempre me miraba con simpatía, sonreía y… ufff… Siempre tomaba duchas muy frías en la mañana_.

Faltando sólo unos días para la navidad el retrato del tatarabuelo me avisó, por órdenes del viejo, que los jóvenes Weasley y mi ahijado serían enviados a Grimmauld de emergencia, apareciendo allí minutos después. Recuerdo que hice todo lo posible por ayudarlos con la grave crisis que representaba para los pelirrojos el que su padre fuese atacado mientras cumplía su misión con La Orden del Fénix, preocupado además por mi ahijado y lo que me reveló en confianza esa noche.

Deseaba además consolar de forma más efectiva y cercana a la menuda pelirroja que me estaba volviendo loco. Estaba desesperado en ese momento porque creía que lo que sentía por ella era un desequilibrio mental debido a lo que viví en Azkaban. Intentando convencerme de eso para no sentirme tan culpable, decidí que mejor la consolaba de lejos o el lío que armaría sería descomunal.

_Fueron mis primeras navidades felices después de muchos años. Recuerdo que un día tomando café, estando solo en la cocina, pensaba: 'Es maravilloso el tenerla aquí cerca, así como también al joven tan idéntico a James en su físico aunque igual a Lily en su carácter, la otra pelirroja, tan parecida en lo independiente e indómita a… ¡¿Por qué todos mis pensamientos desembocan en ella?! ¡Rayos! Menos mal que la presencia de Harry sirve para ocultar el verdadero motivo de mi alegría en estas fiestas'. Y nadie se dio cuenta, ni siquiera Hermione y Remus que son tan observadores"_.

Cuando fue tiempo de llevarlos de nuevo al colegio él había querido acompañarlos como "hocicos" hasta la estación pero no se lo permitieron. Le preocupaba mucho en ese momento Harry, con Albus empeñado en que "el grasiento Quejicus" (como lo habían apodado él y James cuando estudiaban) le diese clase de Occlumancia. Aunque prefería eso y no que Voldemort jugase con la mente de su ahijado. Por otro lado la odiosa Umbridge les estaba haciendo la vida imposible a los chicos en el colegio.

"_Mientras Molly me regañaba para que cesase en mi empeño de acompañarlos me conseguí pensando preocupado '¿Cómo protegeré a mi ahijado y a mi pelirr…? Y dale con lo mismo. A quien debo proteger es a mi ahijado, a ella la protegerán sus padres'. Accedí a no ir sólo para evitar cometer alguna imprudencia que los pusiese en peligro a los dos"_.

Cuando a través de la chimenea su ahijado y los dos mejores amigos de éste le habían hablado sobre el grupo rebelde que pensaban conformar, para aprender por su cuenta lo que la mujer sapo no les enseñaba, sintió que su pecho se llenaba de orgullo. Harry era un joven admirable del cual se sentiría siempre muy orgulloso. Él y Remus le regalaron entonces una colección de libros para que se entrenase.

"_Esa noche que hablamos, tomando vino en la biblioteca, recuerdo claramente que pensaba: 'Estoy muy contento al saber que mi ahijado cuenta con el apoyo de la castaña, el pelirrojo, mi pelirroja y los otr… ¿Mi pelirroja? Si Molly y Arthur pudiesen leer mi mente me despellejarían vivo'. Empecé a meditar cómo pedirle al viejo que llevase a un medimago a __Grimmauld para que me ayudase con las secuelas de mi estancia en Azkaban, pero no me atreví porque no quería distraer su atención de mi ahijado por mis problemas"_.

Meses más tarde el viejo elfo loco le había dicho que el hipogrifo que consideraba su mascota y amigo estaba herido. Subió a curarlo sin saber que le estaban tendiendo una trampa muy bien tejida a su impulsivo ahijado. _"Cuando la serpiente de dos caras dio la alarma que Harry y un grupo de amigos se dirigían al Ministerio de Magia a rescatarme de Voldemort lo comprendí todo de golpe. No podía permitir que nadie dañase a ninguno de los dos jóvenes, mi única razón para seguir viviendo a pesar de todo lo que estaba soportando"_.

No hizo caso esa vez de las advertencias de nadie. Había estado seguro que la menuda pelirroja también estaba allá, en peligro, se lo decía su corazón. Luchó con su mejor esfuerzo para que los seis chicos que consiguieron allí saliesen a salvo, pero su prima lo arrojó a través de aquella tela macabra a un infierno aún peor al que había soportado por doce años, del que le fue imposible escapar por si mismo a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por volver junto a ellos.

Cuando los seis chicos lo habían rescatado, con ayuda de los otros miembros de La Orden del Fénix y los gemelos pelirrojos, se encontraba muy grave por lo que apenas si se percataba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. _"Pero el ver a mi ahijado y la hermosa pelirroja vivos y sanos me representó un gran alivio, cruzando por un momento en mi mente el pensamiento 'Ya puedo morir en paz. Ellos están bien', el cual aparté por el regaño que cada uno de ellos me dio por separado"_.

Su ahijado le había dicho claramente, en uno de sus momentos de lucidez:

—_Ni se te ocurra dejar de luchar por sanarte, porque no te permito el que me dejes solo. Les prometiste a mis padres que cuidarías de mí y para eso debes sanar. Aún estamos en guerra con ese loco que me persigue. Te necesito sano y fuerte, apoyándome. Mañana, antes del amanecer, me voy con Hermione y Ron a hacer algo para detener a ese psicópata. Mientras tanto tú te vas a esforzar en recuperarte. ¿Me oíste? Cuando regrese quiero ver a mi padrino de pie, con una sonrisa reconfortante en su rostro, recibiéndonos con los brazos abiertos._

Él se lo había prometido, conmovido, dejando a un lado su idea de darse por vencido, pues antes que el pelinegro le sermoneara de aquella manera ella ya lo había hecho.

La menuda pelirroja le empezó a cuidar desde el primer momento, apenas llegaron con él a Grimmauld. En sus breves lapsos de conciencia de las primeras semanas ella le había repetido una y otra vez:

—_Tú puedes recuperarte Sirius, sólo tienes que poner de tu parte. Por favor, no te des por vencido nunca. Harry te necesita._

Aquello le hizo querer luchar por su vida, claro, pero lo que le dio mayor fuerza para lograrlo era el percibir el cariño con que lo cuidaba, lo curaba, le daba las pociones, le leía, lo acompañaba… el tenerla a su lado.

El día siguiente a la partida de su ahijado se le había elevado súbitamente la fiebre. Instintivamente, cuando ella quiso salir de la habitación para ir por ayuda, él la había retenido por la mano mirándola suplicante, sin fuerzas para hablar. Había sonreído tontamente cuando ella le dijo claramente:

—_No te dejes vencer entonces. Lucha. Hazlo por mí._

La somnolencia del malestar de su organismo lo adormiló y salvó la situación del momento. Él empezó a recuperarse lentamente pero en forma segura, de una manera que asombró a todos en la casa.

Ninguno de los dos había hecho ningún comentario luego, cuando él recuperó de nuevo el conocimiento, fingiendo los dos que debido a la mala salud de él no recordaba nada. Fue un acuerdo mudo para no confrontar una situación difícil de asimilar para ambos.

Él se enteró por un monólogo de Molly (que lo acompañaba una noche mientras su hija descansaba, suponiendo todos que él estaba profundamente dormido) del breve noviazgo de su ahijado y la pelirroja, el cambio en Harry, la tristeza que Ginny había intentado ocultar luego del rompimiento entre ellos y el cambio que la perspicaz y confundida madre había notado en la pecosa y menuda joven desde que lo rescataron a él. Su corazón había brincado de alegría al oír aquello, mientras su mente se había hundido en un mar de confusiones. Había tenido que fingir el estar inmerso en una pesadilla cuando la señora Weasley lo examinó al verlo inquieto.

Los siguientes días habían sido una terrible confusión de sentimientos, emociones, pensamientos, culpas, miedos e inseguridades. Él, que había sido un conquistador nato durante sus días de colegio y luego de graduarse antes que la pesadilla de Halloween 1981 se cerniera sobre él, en ese entonces había parecido un jovenzuelo inexperto y asustado. Le gustaba muchísimo, eso no se lo había podido seguir negando a si mismo.

Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que la tenía cerca; le alegraba el saber que ella se preocupaba por él; ansiaba su llegada a su habitación; la obedecía ciegamente en todo; se sentía feliz cuando la veía sonreír; sabía que lo habían declarado inocente y no podía dejar de imaginarse un futuro junto a ella, pero… Le llevaba veintiún años, podía ser su hija y, aunque nunca hubiese pasado por su cabeza antes que eso fuese un impedimento, en ese momento que ahora recordaba lo había vivido con angustia y preguntándose si estaría solamente confundido.

Muchas veces se había repetido a si mismo en esa época: "Sí, tiene que ser eso, estoy deslumbrado por ella, nada más". Ahora, mientras bailaba con ella entre sus brazos, sabía que no era cierto aquello que tantas veces se repitió durante esos días que estaba recordando.

Cuando por primera vez se había levantado de la cama apoyado en Remus, guiado por ella, se sintió mareado. Pero no por su organismo débil como pensó su amigo, sino por el aroma embriagador de ella que caminaba frente a él, hipnotizándolo con su rítmico andar. Aquello le había disparado el pulso, generándole el mareo.

Dos semanas más tarde sus continuas miradas embelesadas a la menuda pelirroja, cuando creía que sólo ella lo veía, fueron notadas por su amigo castaño que se encerró a hablar con él a solas en la habitación una hora después del almuerzo.

Nunca le había sido tan difícil comenzar a hablar con Remus sobre algo que lo preocupaba como aquél día, pero luego que comenzó no pudo detenerse ya, desahogándose sobre aquello que lo estaba torturando desde que la conociera, despertando sin querer los temores de su amigo. Jamás olvidaría esa conversación.

—_Sirius, quiero que hables conmigo con sinceridad sobre lo que sientes por Ginevra Molly Weasley Prewett. —le dijo el castaño muy serio, frunciendo el ceño al ver a su amigo atorarse con el agua que estaba tomando._

—_¿Sobre lo que siento por Ginny? —preguntó Sirius con un hilo de voz, asustado._

—_Eso dije. ¿Qué sientes por ella? —lo interrogó rápidamente, no queriendo darle oportunidad de inventar alguna excusa para escaparse de hablarlo._

—_Yo… ¿Qué crees que puedo estar sintiendo por ella?_

—_Eso es lo que quiero que me digas. —le replicó rápidamente._

—_Pues… Lo lógico. —intentó zafarse._

—_¿Y qué es lo lógico según tú?_

—_Cariño, agradecimiento, admiración, respeto. Es una joven muy amable y que me ha cuidado muy bien. —sonrió con nerviosismo._

—_¿Sólo eso? —insistió Remus._

—_Bueno, sí —Al ver las cejas de su amigo arquearse expresando incredulidad tragó saliva—. No… No realmente… Yo… No puedo Lunático… No puedo. —casi sollozó._

—_¿Qué es lo que no puedes? —insistió el castaño._

—_Sentir lo que siento por ella._

—_¿Y eso es…?_

—_¡No lo sé! —exclamó exasperado y asustado—. No lo sé. —admitió seguidamente, derrotado._

—_¿Qué es lo que crees sentir, Sirius? —presionó una vez más Remus, que sabía por experiencia propia el terrible dilema en que se encontraba su amigo, pues aunque él le llevaba menos años a la metamórfaga su "problema peludo" aún lo hacía dudar mucho._

—_Yo… Ella… No, ella no, yo… —Suspiró. Conocía esa mirada penetrante de su amigo. No lo dejaría en paz hasta sacarle la verdad—. Yo no sé lo que estoy sintiendo por ella, Lunático. Yo sólo sé que el pulso se me desboca si la veo, que su presencia es mi mejor poción curativa, que si sonríe yo soy feliz, que si está triste mi día se llena de oscuridad, que su pelo rojo es fuego en chimenea calentando mi corazón helado, que sus pecas iluminan esta habitación como si fuesen estrellas, que sus ojos castaños… —Se detuvo aterrado, con sus orbes grises abiertas al máximo—. ¡No puede ser! Remus, yo… ¡Estoy enamorado de Ginny!_

—_Y por lo que veo sólo hasta ahora lo comprendes. —comentó desanimado el castaño, suspirando audiblemente._

—_Pero es que yo no puedo estar… ¡Ella podría ser mi hija!_

—_Podría, sí, pero no lo es._

—_Remus, yo soy muy viejo para ella._

—_Me dijiste que eso no importaba cuando me acerque a Nymph. —le recordó el castaño dolido, mirándolo fijamente._

—_Sí, pero… No, yo no puedo estar enamorado de ella. No puedo. —Bajó la mirada con expresión derrotada._

—_Tal vez sólo estás confundido —le dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva el castaño—. Has estado solo por mucho tiempo cuando siempre tuviste compañía femenina a tu lado. —Al verlo levantar la cabeza hacia él, suplicándole con la mirada para que lo ayudase a encontrar una salida al terrible dilema en que se encontraba, no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura como siempre hacía ante las miradas de pequeño extraviado de su amigo. Siempre había sido así, por eso él había sido el "Merodeador generador de ideas"._

_»Como ya estás bastante recuperado iremos mañana en la mañana al Ministerio con un par de abogados muy buenos que se han unido hace poco a La Orden del Fénix, arreglaremos todo lo concerniente a tu regreso, tu inocencia, luego iremos a Gringotts a arreglar lo de tus cuentas y… —hizo una pausa, pues su amigo había estado con expresión fastidiada mientras él le enumeraba lo que tenían pendiente por hacer, sonriendo al ver que lo miraba con expectación— luego iremos de cacería los dos._

—_Gracias amigo. —Se movió rápidamente Sirius y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, mareándose un poco por la brusquedad de su movimiento pero reteniendo en el abrazo al castaño para que no lo notase. Tenía que salir de esa casa y alejarse un poco de ella. Era indispensable que siguiese el plan de su amigo._

Nymph había subido a final de tarde al cuarto. Selló e insonorizó la habitación y lo amenazó con lanzarlo de nuevo a través de El Velo de la Muerte si no hacía que Remus se retractase de separarse de ella. Había salido luego de allí hecha una furia de pelo rojo, lo cual lo hizo tragar saliva y ponerse aún más nervioso que la amenaza que la enojada metamórfaga le dijese.

Le había tomado tres días convencer a su amigo que no se alejase de Nymph, saboteándole las salidas al compararle a cada joven con su prima, entristeciéndose cuando él intentaba lo mismo. Pero no había funcionado porque la diferencia de edad entre ellos no era tan notoria como lo era la que él le llevaba a su linda pelirroja.

Finalmente Sirius le había confesado a la enojada metamórfaga lo que ocurría y le pidió que saliese con Remus y con él, pero que no lo dejasen solo. No le avisó a Remus y Nymph había fingido que los acompañaría a los bares para buscar compañía masculina, despertando los celos del licántropo que finalmente volvió a ser su pareja luego de discutir con ella y golpear a un mago que intentaba llevársela del lugar en el que estaban a "pasear un rato".

Sirius se había alegrado mucho al verlos de nuevo unidos y felices, pero entristecido porque él no tenía generalmente éxito con las chicas al salir. Inconscientemente decía siempre algo que las alejaba cuando estaba a punto de lograr algo con ellas. Pero eso no había sido lo peor, es más de una manera extraña y retorcida eso lo había hecho sentirse satisfecho. No, lo peor había sido ver las miradas de los ojos castaños que lo traían loco cuando volvía, mezcla de tristeza, enojo y reproche contenido.

Sólo con unas cuentas "cabeza hueca" había logrado algo, satisfaciendo sus necesidades como hombre pero sintiendo una terrible sensación de vacío a la mañana siguiente. De modo que, poco a poco, sin proponérselo, había empezado a salir más a distraerse de la casa y la guerra que de cacería. La situación tampoco favorecía en ese entonces el que hiciese otra cosa y cuando estuvo totalmente recuperado su vida dio otro giro inesperado para él.

Minerva había logrado mantener el colegio abierto, siendo Kingsley el profesor "oficial" de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque se turnaba con Nymph y Remus las clases, pues los dos primeros seguían trabajando como aurores en el Ministerio. En realidad las clases las daba el tercero cuando podía, siendo cubierto por los otros dos cuando se ausentaba por su "problema peludo".

El alumnado había recibido a Remus bien en general, sin importarle que él fuese licántropo (aún lo era en ese momento). Sólo algunos de Slytherin no habían estado de acuerdo, pero la ausencia de Draco los había dejado sin un líder que seguir en sus protestas internas y los padres no se habían atrevido a protestar por todo el lío que suponía estando inmersos en una guerra, donde la mayoría de ellos eran catalogados de "Mortífagos enemigos de la paz", por lo que los pocos que no lo eran permanecieron callados.

Los padres de los otros alumnos no habían protestado porque La Orden del Fénix había dejado de ser secreta luego del ataque en que falleciesen los pequeños Creevey. Esto había ocurrido porque Harry, Hermione, Ron y los miembros del E.D. mayores de edad habían empezado a aparecer en las batallas sin cubrir sus rostros, llamando a los magos que intentaban huir a enfrentar a sus enemigos con ellos y enseñándoles cómo mientras lo hacían.

Aquello había animado a Remus a dejarse ver para ayudarlos y luego a los otros, aún sin un líder visible en La Orden del Fénix, que simplemente había seguido ofreciendo resistencia hasta ese momento. El revuelo en el Ministerio de Magia fue descomunal luego de la primera batalla, pero todos los chicos que participaron eran mayores de edad y Remus había salvado a Gawain Robards.

Esto fue justo antes del inicio de clases y Rufus Scrimgeour se reunió a solas con Minerva McGonagall por cerca de media hora. Luego ante el Wizengamot en pleno, en una reunión totalmente inusual, el Ministro anunció que los jóvenes presentes asistirían al colegio y tendrían además entrenamiento especial directo con Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien aparecería legalmente como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pero que se dedicaría a preparar un grupo especial de jóvenes que incluía a Harry Potter. Mientras tanto las clases serían impartidas por Remus Lupin, siendo sus ausencias cubiertas por Nymphadora Tonks y el propio Kingsley, dos aurores capacitados.

Claro está que el precio era que La Orden del Fénix perdía su anonimato sin que el Ministerio los pudiese proteger, al contar con pocos hombres, además que debían avisarse mutuamente sobre posibles ataques. Pero no sólo se vio beneficiado Hogwarts y los alumnos al poder reabrir, sino que se unieron muchos nuevos miembros a La Orden del Fénix, brujas y magos dispuestos a pelear por la paz que veían amenazada. Todos habían seguido al extraño líder que surgió sin proponérselo ni que le nombrasen inicialmente, Harry Potter.

Umbridge había seguido siendo un estorbo en el Ministerio por algún tiempo, pero Gawain Robards la había mantenido vigilada por órdenes secretas de Rufus Scrimgeour. La había arrestado finalmente a ella y a un grupo de brujas y magos infiltrados en el Ministerio, institución que fue saneada rápida y eficazmente por el equipo de aurores de los que respaldaban las ideas de Voldemort. Algunos no habían sido realmente mortífagos, pero su forma de pensar y actuar abrían brechas de seguridad para los que sí lo eran.

Kingsley le enseñó a todos los que trabajaban en el Ministerio de Magia a resistirse a la Maldición Imperius, siendo sometido diariamente a interrogatorios todo aquél que perteneciese al personal y no hubiese podido aprender a hacerlo. El mismo procedimiento fue seguido en el Hospital San Mungo meses después de aparecer Sirius.

También habían sido trasladados a celdas especiales los que fueron arrestados por delitos menores y aquellos que actuaron bajo la Maldición Imperius cuando no podían liberarlos de ella por ser de mentes manipulables.

Los nuevos guardianes de la prisión era gigantes convencidos por Hagrid y su medio hermano de alejarse de Voldemort, trabajando en conjunto con hadas de las montañas conseguidas por Luna durante el viaje con su papá a Suiza y convencidas por la rubia (que era una de las pocas personas que lograba comunicarse con ellas) de ayudarlos.

El viejo león se reunió un par de veces con el cambiado Harry Potter, dos líderes natos que firmaron una tregua mientras era derrotado definitivamente Voldemort. Las condiciones de la tregua fueron vigiladas y garantizadas por Robards, Shacklebolt, McGonagall y Lupin.

El Ministro no usaría la imagen de Harry para sus fines (relegando a Cornelius Fudge de ser consejero a ser enlace con el Ministro Muggle, que era ahora protegido por Dawlish), ordenó la investigación tanto del caso de Sirius como de otros similares (siendo trabajo del Wizengamot durante el tiempo que durase la guerra el analizar exhaustivamente cada caso y dictar sentencia definitiva) y controlaba lo publicado tanto en El Profeta como en otros periódicos de manera sutil, sólo para evitar que los Mortífagos o periodistas como Skeeter diesen informaciones falsas.

Por su parte Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y sus amigos irían a Hogwarts, se entrenarían con Robards, Shacklebolt, Tonks y Lupin, los tres primeros podrían salir del colegio con libertad sin que les siguieran pero deberían avisar para crear distracciones (que fue el punto más álgido para que Harry aceptase) y se reuniría con el Ministro cuando regresasen para hablar de un asunto de tanta relevancia para la comunidad mágica como la guerra.

¿A qué venía el que él recordase todo aquello? Sencillo. Él fue parte de ese acuerdo al reaparecer ante el mundo mágico. No quiso regresar a trabajar con los aurores, tanto por el rechazo que sentía por el Ministerio aún como por la petición de la pelirroja para que aceptase la propuesta de la directora. Le costó mucho tiempo entender el porqué Minerva McGonagall le había pedido que se le uniese a Remus en las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el colegio. Sólo al reunirse con Harry, luego que éste destruyera el penúltimo horcrux, comprendió lo que ocurría.

Él era el único con quien el pelinegro hablaba sinceramente sobre lo que iba a hacer con sus amigos cuando desaparecía y, aunque siempre respetó su secreto, tanto el Ministro como los miembros de La Orden del Fénix lo querían a él en el colegio para que "El Elegido" fuese allí aún después de graduado, pues cada vez lo veían menos al ser sus desapariciones en cada oportunidad más prolongadas y peligrosas, por como llegaban él y sus dos inseparables acompañantes.

Remus había intentado inicialmente disuadirlo de aceptar aquello, sabiendo el martirio que representaría para su amigo el estar casi encerrado en el castillo con la menuda pelirroja siendo ella aún una alumna. Pero él no sólo aceptó la propuesta de la directora, sino que logró aprender de Remus el trato respetuoso y distante tanto con Ginny como con los otros alumnos.

Recordaba perfectamente el día que rió a carcajadas cuando su amigo castaño se había encerrado a solas con él, luego de la primera semana en el colegio. Durante cinco horas estuvo hablándole de todas las travesuras que habían hecho juntos en el colegio, pues el castaño creía que él no era él. Suponía que alguien se estaba haciendo pasar por el pelinegro de ojos grises con poción multijugos o que estaba bajo la Maldición Imperius. Lo primero quedó descartado luego de hora y media, lo segundo después del relato pormenorizado de tres de las "hazañas" que ni siquiera Pettigrew llegó a conocer, por involucrar a la chica que al traidor le gustaba.

Al final Sirius le confesó a Remus que había aceptado aquello por sus dos amores, Ginny y Harry. Los dos le habían pedido que accediese y él no era capaz de negarles nada. De ahí también su cambio. Quiso aprender de Remus lo que su aislamiento del contacto humano durante tantos años le negó, el cómo relacionarse con otros de acuerdo a su edad física.

Le había planteado que cada vez que hubiese una batalla los dos irían, pero si uno salía herido el otro desaparecería con él hacia Grimmauld y de allí viajarían al colegio, no sólo por los alumnos sino porque se prometieron esa noche que no podían dejar a Harry sin el apoyo de al menos uno de los Merodeadores, no hasta que Voldemort fuese detenido definitivamente.

Para Sirius fueron meses confusos, angustiado por su ahijado, tan cerca y tan lejos de su pelirroja, peleando fieramente en la guerra para detener no sólo al desquiciado que perseguía a su ahijado, sino a los que lo seguían como su prima Bellatrix.

Poco a poco se fue afianzando en él la confianza en que sus sentimientos por la menuda pelirroja eran los mismos que habían hecho en su día que James desistiese de la soltería, también por una pelirroja. Sonrió ante este pensamiento, besando en la boca a Ginny mientras seguía bailando con ella, siendo correspondido con intensidad.

Justo unos meses después de graduarse la menuda pelirroja sucedió la batalla final contra Voldemort y lo ocurrido fue demasiado duro para todos. Él hizo todo lo posible por levantarles el ánimo, pues su pelirroja le había enseñado durante su convalecencia que era primordial para una buena y pronta recuperación. Los dos se movilizaban entre todas las habitaciones, consiguiéndose varias veces en los pasillos del hospital, intercambiando sonrisas y palabras de aliento.

Cuando Harry recuperó el conocimiento Sirius hizo todo lo posible porque Ginny quedase a solas con su ahijado en la habitación, pues suponía que Harry se había alejado de ella por temor a no sobrevivir al encuentro definitivo con Voldemort. Había querido que los dos chicos hablasen y se reconciliasen si eso era lo que querían.

Le dolía en el alma el alejarse de ella, pero aún más el interponerse en el camino de las dos personas a quienes tanto quería. Cuando media hora más tarde Ginny lo buscó y le pidió que la acompañase a la habitación puso en su rostro una sonrisa alegre, aunque por dentro sentía que se moría, lo que no se había esperado fue lo que ocurrió allí.

* * *

Se sentía tan feliz bailando entre los brazos del hombre que amaba, que le parecía que volaba con él entre nubes, sin escoba, con música propia del canto de Fawkes de fondo. Lo veía tan feliz, sano y amoroso que su mente voló al día en que se conocieron.

Ella estaba bastante nerviosa por conocerlo, aunque no era temor lo que sentía pues Hermione ya le había contado con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido casi un año atrás en la Casa de los Gritos. Lo que la tenía con los nervios de punta era saber que iba a conocer al hombre que era la figura paternal del pelinegro de ojos verdes, de quien siempre se había sentido enamorada. Cuando los presentó Remus, ella le tendió la mano con una sonrisa amistosa en el rostro, pero aún ahora recordaba el baile de mariposas que sintió en la boca del estómago ante su gesto galante, besándole la mano como hacían los caballeros medievales. La cautivó.

Los días siguientes fueron para ella un mar de confusiones en su corazón y una gran turbación en su mente, pues no podía dejar de notar que las mariposas se instalaban en su estómago cada vez que estaba cerca del atractivo Merodeador, el cual lucía cada vez más guapo aunque ella estaba casi segura ahora que él en esa época no se dio cuenta que se arreglaba mucho, al igual que ella.

Cuando llegó Hermione a Grimmauld sólo hubo una cosa que ella no le contó a su mejor amiga, las extrañas sensaciones que despertaba en ella el hombre de pelo negro azulado y ojos grises. La razón era muy sencilla, no podía explicárselo ni siquiera a si misma. Por otro lado suponía que la castaña se alarmaría porque ella sintiese eso por un hombre que apenas era diez años menor a su padre… Aquél pensamiento le había provocado pesadillas.

Sirius había empezado a aislarse de todos en la casa una semana antes que los miembros de La Orden del Fénix fuesen a buscar a Harry en Privet Drive, haciendo que sus preocupaciones se incrementaran. Se había sentido al mismo tiempo aliviada por no cruzárselo y que se despertasen en su interior aquellas sensaciones, pero también muy triste por sus ausencias. Había hecho lo posible por concentrarse en los esfuerzos que ella, la castaña y sus tres hermanos menores, desplegaban para enterarse de lo que ocurría en las secretas reuniones de La Orden del Fénix.

La llegada de Harry al cuartel había producido muchos cambios, tanto por enterarse del percance con los dementores sufrido por el pelinegro y el primo de éste como por el carácter irascible con que Harry había llegado a Grimmauld. Al transcurrir los días, mientras el joven pelinegro se les unía a la "limpieza de la casa", se había sentido una vez más decepcionada porque las esmeraldas la siguiesen mirando sólo como "la hermanita de mi mejor amigo", pero la había alegrado mucho ver el cambio en el ánimo del anfitrión.

Lo que sí la había tenido asustada era que desde ese momento en sus sueños ella se veía en un gran cuarto de baile, deslizándose con maestría en los brazos de Sirius, mientras Harry se despedía de ambos con un movimiento cariñoso de la mano y se alejaba. Siempre que soñaba aquello se despertaba muy asustada, corriendo al baño a lavarse la cara y a denegar frente al espejo.

El día que fueron al colegio Sirius los acompañó bajo su forma animaga, lo cual les alegró mucho a Harry y a ella, a pesar de la tensión evidente entre los adultos por aquello temerosos de que lo reconocieran.

Ella llegó con los gemelos en el tercer grupo, sentándose Harry con ella y Neville en el compartimiento en que se encontraba Luna, al estar todos los otros compartimientos ocupados, mientras Hermione y Ron se iban al de los prefectos. Se había sentido contenta de viajar por primera vez con Harry en el Expreso de Hogwarts y muy orgullosa como bruja cuando eliminó del compartimiento y sus ocupantes lo arrojado por la Mimbulus Mimbletonia de Neville, aunque bastante incómoda por las reacciones de Harry ante la aparición de Cho.

Cuando Draco Malfoy le dijo a Harry "voy a seguir todos tus pasos como si fuera UN PERRO" había sentido que el corazón se le paralizaba, aterrada. Tuvo que repetirse a si misma varias veces que sólo era una coincidencia, que no habían descubierto a Sirius, para recuperar un poco la calma. Aunque el nerviosismo del chico de ojos esmeralda no la ayudó mucho.

Una vez en el colegio, lejos de Sirius y cerca de Harry, se habían alejado de su mente y su corazón sus dudas sobre el Merodeador. Aceptó ser novia de Michael Corner por consejo de Hermione, decidida a intentar olvidar a Harry.

Todo estuvo medianamente tranquilo en su mente y en su corazón hasta que le escuchó decir a Harry que Voldemort estaba torturando a Sirius en el Ministerio de Magia. Con toda la fuerza de su carácter supo que ayudaría a Harry a rescatar al Merodeador de las garras de ese monstruo, sin detenerse ni por un instante a pensar en sus motivos para ello. En ese momento lo importante no había sido si lo hacía por Harry o por Sirius, lo importante era rescatarlo. Se opuso fieramente a quedarse en Hogwarts cuando hablaban en los linderos del Bosque Prohibido, agradeciéndole de corazón a Luna que plantease la solución con los Thestrals.

Con el profundo dolor que le produjo la "muerte" de Sirius al caer tras El Velo de la Muerte, además de la tristeza de Harry que se aislaba de todos, explotó un día airadamente con Michael. Terminó su noviazgo con él, aceptando unos días después ser novia de Dean Thomas deseosa de calmar la tormenta que azotaba su interior.

Cuando al comienzo del siguiente curso Harry le consultó sobre buscar un compartimiento para los dos y ella se negó porque había quedado con Dean se había sentido contenta, por primera vez el pelinegro de ojos esmeralda había hecho un movimiento voluntario para acercarse a ella. Ginny se sintió algo incómoda con el "club Slug" pero al mismo tiempo un poco atraída a seguir en él porque Harry también estaba.

El día que Harry y Ron la consiguieron besándose en el pasillo con Dean se sentía dolida con el primero y desafiante con el segundo. Había creído notar algo en las esmeraldas que la miraban muy similar a los celos, pero no estuvo segura. Era demasiado joven, no podía comprender la confusión de sentimientos que a veces la embargaba y explotó contra los dos, asegurándole a su hermano que Hermione se había besado con Viktor Krum, de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde cuando le contó a la castaña lo ocurrido.

En las navidades se había dedicado con mucho esmero a decorar la sala de estar en La Madriguera, recordando a cada momento cómo había arreglado un año antes Sirius a Grimmauld para esas fechas, con una extraña melancolía pesándole en el corazón. Disfrutó mucho sin embargo el pasar esas fiestas con Harry en su casa lanzándole eventualmente miradas que la emocionaban. Al regresar al colegio siguió viéndose con Dean, aunque se le había hecho cada vez más difícil simular que sentía algo por él.

Cuando envenenaron a Ron debatió de forma casi obsesiva con Harry sobre cómo había sido envenenado. El día del partido de Quidditch en que McLaggen arrojó hacia Harry la bludger, fracturándole el cráneo, se había sentido furiosa y preocupada, pero también le había parecido que de nuevo un fuerte vacío se instalaba en su interior, el cual se sacudió gritándose mentalmente _"Pero Harry está vivo y sanará, él no está muerto como Sirius"_.

Aquella comparación la había aturdido un par de minutos, pero no siguió pensando en ello pues justo en ese momento le permitió la enfermera que visitara a Harry. Después se peleó con Dean, por burlarse de que McLaggen le hubiese arrojado la bludger al pelinegro. No terminaron con el noviazgo porque el chico la esquivó con habilidad. Desde ese día ella estuvo muy irascible con Dean, hasta que finalmente consiguió su oportunidad de terminar con aquella relación que la había estado desquiciando.

Cuando Harry les contó a la castaña, su hermano y ella el cruce de maldiciones con Draco en el baño y el consecuente castigo de Snape, se sintió muy triste por las miradas desoladas en las esmeraldas que tanto le gustaban, viniéndose a su mente una vez más durante unos segundos unos ojos grises con una mirada similar. Había sacudido la cabeza extrañada y seguido mirando al chico que toda la vida le había gustado, intentando trasmitirle tranquilidad, defendiéndolo de los regaños de Hermione por haber usado el hechizo del libro de El Príncipe Mestizo.

Había jugado ese último partido de Quidditch de ese año con su mayor concentración y esfuerzo, deseosa de ganar aún más que por su casa por Harry que no había podido participar por el castigo de Snape. Cuando triunfaron se sintió muy emocionada, especialmente cuando corrió hacia Harry apenas él atravesar el cuadro que daba acceso a la Sala Común, pero el beso que el pelinegro le dio la hizo olvidarse de todo y de todos.

Su sueño más ansiado desde que era una niña se había hecho realidad finalmente. Durante la caminata por los jardines él le pidió que fuese su novia y ella aceptó feliz. Muy adentro, en el fondo de su alma, algo la inquietaba, sólo que no podía definirlo. Era algo brumoso, lejano, difuso, la misma sensación que se tiene cuando se ha olvidado algo importante. Pero comparado con ser la pareja del chico que le gustó desde que tenía uso de razón aquello le había parecido insignificante y lo olvidó.

Cuando la castaña y su hermano le dijeron que bebiera un trago del Felix Felicis, que Harry estaba con Dumbledore fuera del colegio y que alertarían a todo el E.D., sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Había tenido un mal presentimiento desde temprano, similar al que había sentido casi un año atrás cuando fueron al Ministerio, y deseó de todo corazón equivocarse. Siempre que tenía esa sensación desagradable alguien a quien ella quería mucho salía gravemente herido… o muerto. Combatió fieramente con los Mortífagos esa noche. Había sentido que su corazón se empequeñecía más tarde al ver a Bill, el hermano al que quería tanto, herido tan cruelmente y al director que admiraba muerto.

A pesar de todo hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse fuerte como un roble. Buscó a Harry, lo separó del cuerpo inerte del anciano y lo llevó hasta la enfermería. Ayudó a contar lo ocurrido esa noche, permaneciendo luego allí con su familia mientras Harry era conducido por la directora lejos de ella. Pasó los siguientes días junto a su novio, su hermano y su mejor amiga, visitando a su hermano mayor en la enfermería, esperando el momento en que el pelinegro le comunicase la decisión que había intuido tomaría. Estuvo muy atenta a indicarle todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor desde que llegaron al comedor, el día del funeral de Dumbledore, queriendo compartirlo todo con él, negándose a lo que sabía ocurriría.

Cuando finalizó la despedida respetuosa de los centauros a Dumbledore secó su rostro y se llenó de decisión, reflejando en su mirada su valor y fuerza de carácter. Sabía lo que ocurriría. Hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por evitar la ruptura que él proponía, pero de antemano sabía que era inútil. Le expresó con sinceridad lo que venía pensando desde días atrás, luego lo vio levantarse, darle la espalda y alejarse. Miró de nuevo la tumba del director y cerró los ojos. Algo le decía en su corazón que aquella ruptura era definitiva, aunque en su mente intentaba inútilmente consolarse diciéndose a si misma que no era así, que volverían.

Cuando el E.D. fue convocado por Harry para ir a rescatar a los chicos secuestrados en Hogsmeade ella fue una de las primeras en acudir, peleando fieramente, llenándose de dolor y rencor por lo ocurrido. Notó el cambio en las esmeraldas al leer el periódico, doliéndole profundamente pero manteniéndose lejos de él. Su continuo alejamiento desde que lo buscaran en casa de los Dursley le dolía mucho, llorando a escondidas. Muchas veces se consiguió comparándose con Sirius, al sentirse prisionera en La Madriguera como seguramente él se había sentido en Grimmauld. Aquél pensamiento de una manera extraña le había representado un consuelo.

Cuando el Harry Potter de miradas inexpresivas regresó, meses después de su huida con sus dos inseparables amigos, ella había tenido que asumir finalmente de sus fríos rechazos que lo que existió alguna vez entre ellos había muerto y no renacería. Sufrió mucho, pero finalmente una mañana se despertó con una sensación extraña llenándole el pecho, sólo que no era un mal presentimiento. Parecía ser todo lo opuesto pero no podía estar segura.

En horas de la noche fueron convocados a una reunión en Grimmauld todos los miembros del E.D., en la cual escuchó asombrada que Sirius estaba probablemente vivo y que irían a rescatarlo. Nuevamente había sentido la boca de su estómago llenarse de mariposas y a su corazón latir de manera irregular, como si estuviese efectuando un baile extraño que la desconcertaba.

Hermione le explicó el que se suponía era un hechizo complicadísimo para poder ir al lugar en que se encontraba el Merodeador a rescatarlo, sin embargo a ella se le hizo extraordinariamente fácil el aprenderlo y, llegado el momento, ejecutarlo. No flaqueó ni un instante en su determinación de ir a buscarlo, a pesar de la fuerte oposición de su mamá.

Fueron Harry y ella quienes guiaron a los otros en aquél lugar inhóspito, mientras combatían para llegar a él. Remus y Neville lo sacaron, mientras el trío dorado y ella los cubrían. La primera vez que lo vio sintió que se le desgarraba el alma, sin embargo no mostró nada en su rostro. Tal vez ella no usase la frialdad de Harry, pero había aprendido a no reflejar con facilidad en sus expresiones lo que pensaba o sentía.

Se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a cuidarlo, curarlo, acompañarlo, pero especialmente a recordarle una y otra vez que debía luchar por recuperarse. A medida que pasaban los días junto a su lecho de enfermo, contemplándolo, cuidándolo, se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por él, especialmente el día después que Harry desapareciese y a él se le disparase la fiebre. En su angustia de pensar que podía llegar a perderlo nuevamente se escapó de sus labios: "No te dejes vencer entonces, lucha, hazlo por mí". Un segundo después de decirlo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, paralizada en el resto de su cuerpo, con la mano de ella aún retenida por la de él, viendo como sonreía levemente y se adormecía.

Cuando logró reaccionar se acercó muy nerviosa a él, tocándole la frente con su mano, notando que empezaba a disminuir la fiebre y que estaba profundamente dormido. Se quedó a su lado mirándolo fijamente, detallando cada rasgo de su rostro, de su cuerpo bien formado aunque muy lastimado todavía. Esa fue la primera vez que no se sintió una niña encandilada ni una adolescente ilusionada, sino una mujer enamorada que contemplaba al hombre al que pertenecía su corazón.

Sintió que Sirius se acercaba a su rostro mientras bailaban y cerró los ojos, correspondiendo con toda la intensidad propia de ella a aquél beso, que inició dulce y continuó apasionado, sonriendo una vez que se separaron sus rostros al pensar cuanto había deseado en aquél momento que estaba recordando el que él se despertase para besarlo así.

Pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió. No señor. Cuando él despertó la miró nervioso y ella fingió que no había ocurrido nada. Era lo mejor hasta que Sirius se recuperase, puesto que era indispensable su tranquilidad psicológica y emotiva para que sanase. Se dedicó aún con mayor pasión que antes a atenderlo ahora que sabía con certeza lo que él era para ella, su verdadero amor, su gran amor.

Tiempo después, con él casi restablecido, sintiéndose ella feliz al haber notado la forma en que él la miraba, Remus se reunió a solas con él en su cuarto. Al día siguiente, después de ser muy dichosa porque hacían lo necesario para que Sirius se reintegrase al mundo de los vivos, se sintió desdichada, enojada y celosa al extremo pues vio como los dos Merodeadores empezaban a desaparecer de Grimmauld a final del día, regresando tarde en la noche o al amanecer del día siguiente.

No pudiendo soportar más al monstruo de los celos que la estaba carcomiendo se había decidido luego de una de aquellas "salidas con su amigo" a hablar muy seriamente con él, diciéndole con mucha firmeza al asombrado Merodeador:

—_Puesto que ya estás totalmente restablecido para salir con Remus, beber licor y salir con mujeres, mi presencia en tu casa ya no es necesaria, así que desde mañana no volveré. Fue un placer ayudarte en la medida de mis posibilidades y gracias, porque ahora sé que al graduarme estudiaré para medimaga. Espero que disfrutes tu vida de mago libre de falsas acusaciones y soltero. Buenas noches._

Sin darle tiempo a responder (cosa que parecía imposible por su expresión de estupefacción), había salido de la biblioteca y corrido hacia la sala. Viajó mediante los polvos flú a su Sala Común en el colegio y subió corriendo a su cuarto para echarse en su cama a llorar con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia.

Pasaron un par de semanas antes que se enterase por Harry que la directora le ofrecía a Sirius que diese clase con Remus, pero que el Merodeador no había respondido aún. Con dificultad se tragó sus celos y su vergüenza por la forma en que le habló la última vez, viajando a Grimmauld.

Allí se intentó disculpar con él, que no lo permitió, para luego pedirle que aceptase el puesto en el colegio. Se había explayado seguida y rápidamente a contarle sobre los profesores que habían tenido en la materia, haciéndole notar que sólo habían aprendido de una manera sana con Remus. El falso Moody y Snape les habían enseñado, sí, pero de manera tortuosa como los Mortífagos que eran. Recordaba no haberse dado casi tiempo de respirar y haber esquivado el mirar a esos ojos grises todo el tiempo, pues estaba segura que se perdería en ellos y olvidaría lo que había planeado tan cuidadosamente decirle.

Finalizó su exposición diciéndole que siempre habían dicho que él era un mago extraordinario, por lo cual ella quería aprender de él. Al callarse y no oír ni una palabra proveniente de él levantó su rostro para mirarlo, instintivamente, sin pensarlo, perdiéndose en su mirada plateada como había temido, mientras las mariposas en la boca de su estómago aleteaban furiosamente haciéndole sentir que la elevaban levemente de la silla en que se encontraba, mientras su corazón parecía bailar con un ritmo similar al más acelerado que le había escuchado a Las Brujas de Macbeth.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor cuando él le sonrió de aquella manera tan dulce, varonil y seductora que se sentía mantequilla en sartén, derritiéndose, acelerándose su respiración cuando él se levantó y se acercó a ella, reteniendo el aliento al verlo frenarse y cerrar los ojos, tan cerca de ella que si se hubiese levantado habrían quedado a punto de rozarse. Entonces lo había visto tomar aire profundamente, girarse y alejarse rápidamente hacia la ventana. Fue en ese momento que soltó el aire retenido.

Lo escuchó darle las gracias con su voz varonil, tanto por haberlo cuidado durante su recuperación como por haber ido allí a hablar con él sobre aquello. Lo vio mirar pensativo a través de la ventana hacia fuera y temió que el estar encerrado en el castillo no le pareciese una oferta atractiva, así que de nuevo empezó a hablar, atropelladamente, recordándole que él podría ir a Hogsmeade cuantas veces quisiera, pues los profesores no estaban atados a las salidas programadas como los alumnos, pudiendo desplazarse desde allí a cualquier lugar que quisiese por medios mágicos al estar el pueblo fuera de los límites de las barreras del colegio.

Hubiese dicho algo más si no se hubiese quedado paralizada al girarse él a mirarla de nuevo con aquella sonrisa en su rostro. Notó un brillo alegre en sus ojos grises que jamás había visto y se levantó sin darse cuenta de la silla, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, cuando él dijo:

—_Aceptaré Ginny._

Había asentido seguidamente como la niña obediente que casi nunca era cuando él agregó:

—_Por favor, no le digas a nadie aún lo que he decidido._

Los siguientes fueron minutos largos, de un tenso silencio, los dos mirándose fijamente con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Aquella situación se rompió cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta pidiendo paso les hicieron reaccionar. Él se giró rápidamente a mirar por la ventana dando la bienvenida a quien tocaba, mientras ella se sentaba en la silla, sintiendo que sus piernas no la sostendrían ni un segundo más en pie.

Al ver entrar al generalmente inexpresivo Harry preguntándole con la mirada si había hablado con el Merodeador, ella se giró hacia Sirius. Vio la amplia espalda del hombre que le gustaba mostrar un leve estado de tensión. Recordó lo que acababa de pedirle y se despidió con tono afable de Sirius y un poco más seco de Harry, diciendo que debía volver de inmediato al colegio. Mantuvo su rostro impasible ante la mirada de extrañeza del chico que había querido, sonriendo interiormente al ver al hombre de ojos grises girarse a mirarlos con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación. Salió de allí sin dejar traslucir nada en su rostro.

Unos días más tarde su corazón se llenaría de alegría al ver a Remus presentar a Sirius a su clase. Sin embargo, en un acuerdo tácito, los dos evitaron el mirarse en el colegio, siendo entre los dos el trato normal de alumna a profesor con sólo esa excepción, jamás se miraban a los ojos.

El primer fin de semana que Sirius estuvo allí ella supuso que él iría al pueblo, como le había sugerido, así que se dirigió a la biblioteca a estudiar y hacer los deberes. Le faltó poco para brincar en su asiento cuando olió la colonia de él y sintió los pasos de dos hombres adultos tras ella, conversando en voz baja. Un par de minutos después él dejó a su lado algo sin decirle nada y avanzó con Remus hacia otra mesa, viéndolos ella con el rabillo del ojo sin atreverse a moverse.

Se giró a mirar el libro cuando los vio lejos y sonrió agradecida. Era justo el que necesitaba para el trabajo que estaba haciendo, sólo que no lo había bajado por estar en un estante muy alto y ser bastante pesado, ya que su varita le estaba dando problemas desde el último ataque en que casi se había fracturado totalmente y no quiso arriesgarse.

Al día siguiente le llegó una lechuza a su habitación en horas del amanecer. Abrió la ventana rápidamente para que no despertase a sus compañeras de cuarto, pues desde que había cuidado de Sirius ella se había vuelto muy madrugadora. Le soltó la nota que traía atada a la pata y abrió mucho los ojos al leerla. Rápidamente se arregló y bajó al comedor. Desayunó bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos profesores, que conversaban en voz baja, acercándoseles cuando terminó de comer. El rostro generalmente amable de Remus estaba bastante serio, mientras una sonrisa traviesa bailaba en el de Sirius, que le entregó una cajita larga y delgada diciéndole simplemente:

—_Que nadie se entere que yo te la he dado._

Ella asintió y abrió rápidamente la caja, sacando una varita nueva, de sauce, 27cm de longitud, flexible, todo esto indicado en una nota escrita por el señor Ollivander que venía junto a la cajita. Miró interrogante a Sirius y él le guiño un ojo con complicidad mientras se llevaba los dedos a los labios en señal que guardase silencio.

—_Gracias. —susurró de modo que sólo ellos dos pudiesen oírla luego de asentir y se alejó rápidamente._

Esa tarde les informó Harry a todos los miembros del E.D. que los miembros de La Orden del Fénix habían rescatado exitosamente al señor Ollivander, que las pruebas con varitas que habían hecho dos días atrás en la tienda del anciano habían sido con su consentimiento y que quien necesitase adquirir una varita nueva, por haber sufrido la suya algún daño durante las batallas, se dirigiese a él para comprarla con el fondo de guerra del grupo, del cual obviamente él era quien más dinero había aportado para fundarlo.

Ginny sonrió con picardía al oír aquello, comprendiendo que Sirius se le había adelantado a su ahijado queriendo obsequiarle él la varita. Cuando Luna la vio en la siguiente clase con su varita nueva no hizo ni una sola pregunta, sólo le sonrió con alegría, encubriéndola luego con los demás miembros del E.D. al decir que ella había acompañado a la pelirroja a buscarla.

La rubia ya le había dicho que le alegraba mucho que hubiese encontrado de nuevo el amor, en un paseo que dieron las dos junto al lago. Se había reído alegremente de su cara sorprendida, soltándole seguidamente que ella lo había conseguido en Neville, que eran novios aunque aún nadie lo sabía y que tenían un plan secreto a futuro. Luego le había sonreído y se alejó a buscar al chico castaño que ya no era tan torpe, dejándola a ella aún muda y paralizada de pie junto a una haya.

Pasaron los meses con los dos manteniendo el trato distante y respetuoso, recibiendo ella todos los sábados al amanecer una nota con una rosa roja y un bombón de chocolate relleno de crema con sabor a licor. Siempre decía lo mismo el trozo de pergamino:

_Una flor para otra flor. El frío invierno no mata el rosal, sólo lo deja hibernar hasta que es tiempo de primavera. El chocolate no sólo te reconforta sino que te lleva el dulce que has hecho brotar en mi alma, rellenos con sabor a lo que te está permitido disfrutar con mesura, pues ya eres una mujer._

Nunca iban firmadas, ni tampoco hacía falta.

Nymph le pasó una nota un par de meses después de manera que nadie se diese cuenta, en medio del fragor de una batalla. Aguardó hasta llegar al colegio, se dirigió con paso seguro a la cabaña de Hagrid y entró en ella, sabiendo que el semigigante no volvería hasta un par de horas después pues le había visto conversando con Madam Maxime luego del ataque. Leyó la nota con los ojos muy abiertos, una sonrisa enamorada en su boca, sus mejillas teñidas de rubor, feliz como tenía meses de no estarlo. Le hizo llegar la respuesta de la misma manera, siendo desde ese día más que amigas, cómplices.

A la castaña le había contado la verdad de sus sentimientos al poco de él llegar al colegio, haciéndola prometer bajo juramento de bruja que jamás diría nada de eso a nadie hasta que ella la liberase del secreto. Hermione le había advertido que podía estar confundida en sus sentimientos, la llenó de consejos y finalmente la abrazó diciéndole que era su mejor amiga, por lo que deseaba que fuese feliz con la pareja que escogiese.

Por último la castaña le había revelado que Ron y ella ya habían estado juntos, como hombre y mujer, contándole la mayor parte de lo ocurrido. Ella había deducido de lo no dicho y las expresiones de su amiga que su hermano no había sabido comprenderla y había cometido errores, pero no comentó nada respetando el silencio de la castaña. Sonrió cuando Hermione le preguntó si ella ya había estado con otra persona de esa manera, respondiéndole con la verdad, diciéndole lo que pensaba al respecto.

El día de su graduación se sentía radiante y feliz, pues él estaba entre la plantilla de profesores cuando la directora le entregó el título, felicitándola cada uno de ellos cuando pasó al frente de la mesa de los profesores en el Gran Comedor. Su emoción se disparó al máximo cuando él le estrechó la mano con delicadeza, diciéndole que era una gran bruja. Pero lo que tenía a su corazón estallando de felicidad era que por primera vez desde que él llegase allí se veían a los ojos, brillando los plateados de él de una manera muy especial que jamás olvidaría.

Fue ahora ella quien acercó el rostro de él al de ella, mientras bailaban, con aquél recuerdo en su memoria. Con un movimiento suave pero firme de su mano derecha en la nuca de él unieron los dos de nuevo sus labios, entregándole en ese beso la pasión que disfrutó por primera vez en brazos de él aquella noche de verano.

A aquello lo condujo con sensualidad y firmeza, a pesar de sus propios nervios y la renuencia asustada de él, que le insistía de manera atropellada que volviesen junto a los otros a la celebración en el castillo. Le había enumerado cada una de las razones lógicas por las cuales ellos no debían estar juntos, callándole ella la boca con un beso muy similar al que le estaba dando ahora, que lo dejó sin respiración ni capacidad para replicar más. Se habían dejado llevar los dos por lo que sentían en sus corazones, aquello con lo que tenían luchando poco más de año y medio por acallar.

Él fue dulce, suave, tierno, romántico, preocupado en todo momento por lo que ella sentía, necesitaba y quería, conteniéndose de ir muy rápido para no asustarla ni lastimarla. Aquella noche junto a la pequeña cascada, sobre la grama verde y fresca al lado de la pequeña laguna, él la hizo su mujer por primera vez, de una forma maravillosa. Disfrutaron los dos al máximo pues ella le fue haciendo entender poco a poco que quería que él también lo disfrutase. Se sumergieron en la laguna para calmar el calor de sus cuerpos, pero ella quería seguir explorando y él aceptó feliz. Se quedaron dormidos cerca del amanecer, abrazados, vistiendo los dos sólo su amor incondicional.

Al despertar lo vio mirándola con dulzura, ensoñación y preocupación, posó sus dedos en sus labios para evitar que dijese nada antes de ella poder decirle:

—_Gracias Sirius, por ser el hombre maravilloso a quien amo. Sólo a ti me quería entregar plenamente. Por eso esperé siempre y estoy muy feliz de haber venido contigo a ver la luna llena desde este paraje hermoso, porque pude hacer realidad mi más preciado anhelo._

Luego se acercó a él y lo besó, sonriendo dentro del beso cuando sintió que le correspondía con alegría.

Regresaron un par de horas más tarde al castillo, felices pero separados. Ella se desplazó primero hasta allí, caminando con tranquilidad como si hubiese salido a caminar unos minutos antes. Él se movilizó después, pasó saludándola amigablemente y siguió de largo.

Habían llegado a un acuerdo después de vestirse, se seguirían viendo a escondidas mientras terminase la guerra para no añadirle preocupaciones a sus vidas ni a las de los familiares de ella. Sólo después que terminase todo, si seguían vivos los dos, decidirían si aquello continuaría o si moriría. Fue ella quien lo propuso, luego que él le plantease sus dudas sobre el sentimiento que alguna vez la unió a ella con su ahijado, con tal seriedad y madurez que él aceptó sin hacer ningún comentario.

Se rió al recordar aquél pensamiento de ella, riéndose con más ganas cuando lo vio mirarla interrogante y perder el paso del baile, seguramente por la expresión pícara que sentía estaba posada en su propio rostro. Lo arrastró fuera de la pista de baile hacia la mesa y allí se abrazó a él, riéndose todavía, pues ahora sabía con certeza que él casi nunca la contradecía y en general hacía lo que ella quisiese, al igual que le pasaba a ella con él. Cuando él se acercó a preguntarle al oído la causa de su risa, ella le dijo con picardía que había recordado su rostro cuando habían hablado a solas Harry y ella con él, luego que el pelinegro de ojos verdes recobrase el conocimiento.

Al ver la cara del hombre que amaba, rojo como un tomate, murmurando incoherentemente algo sobre ir a seguir bailando, rió de buena gana, divertida, dándole seguidamente un beso en la boca de esos que dejan sin aliento, susurrándole luego al oído abrazada a él, mientras le acariciaba su pecho con ternura:

—Siempre serás el cachorrito que más ame esta leoncita. —emitiendo luego pequeños gruñiditos, riéndose nuevamente cuando Sirius le suplicó al oído:

—No me hagas esto mi amor, tengo que llevarlos a todos a casa. Si sigues así…

Un nuevo gruñidito de ella y las llaves de la camioneta fueron a dar a las manos de un desconcertado Remus, que bailaba con Nymph, desapareciendo Ginny y Sirius del lugar.

Cerca del amanecer aparecieron los dos muy felices frente a la casa del ex licántropo, que les arrojó entre gruñidos las llaves de la camioneta desde una ventana.

* * *

Harry recordaba, mientras miraba a través de la ventana del cuarto en que le había obligado Molly a quedarse durmiendo con la excusa de que la acompañase. Él se había asegurado que ella tomase todas sus pociones y se acostase, ayudando a un agradecido Arthur a meterla en la cama mientras le prometía que le vería en su mesa a la hora del desayuno, pues dormiría allí en la habitación de los invitados como ella le había pedido.

Estaba triste por la decisión que había tenido que tomar luego que Ron le dijese aquello. La situación era similar a una que él vivió tiempo atrás, pero al mismo tiempo muy diferente. Ginny fue su amor de adolescente, el único, pues Cho fue simplemente el primer despertar de su adolescencia masculina. Pero ese amor que sintió por la pelirroja lo mató él mismo, firmemente convencido que moriría al enfrentarse a Voldemort, con las dos armas más crueles y letales: su fría indiferencia y la distancia.

Luego que rescatasen a su padrino, cuando regresó del viaje que tuvo que hacer sin que Sirius estuviese fuera de peligro aún, notó el sentimiento que afloraba en la pelirroja por el pelinegro de ojos grises y el que intentaba él ocultar que sentía por ella. Se entristeció pero extrañamente también se sintió dichoso. Le dolía haber logrado matar el sentimiento en ella cuando en él no lo había logrado todavía, pero le alegraba que fuese Sirius el hombre del que la pelirroja se había enamorado, olvidándole para siempre.

Mantuvo su frialdad e indiferencia con ella, pero con él no lograba mantener sus barreras arriba demasiado tiempo, así que optó por hablar con él con sinceridad de todo lo referente a la guerra y a su no acercamiento a ninguna chica hasta que ésta acabase, insistiéndole que lo que había sentido alguna vez por una joven en particular había muerto ya, mintiéndole para tranquilizarlo y ayudarse a si mismo a terminar de aniquilar ese sentimiento.

En su siguiente viaje vivió cosas terribles, aislándose aún más en ese refugio interior aislado de todos que había creado, donde la única que tenía acceso cuando él estaba listo para permitirlo era Hermione. Sacudió la cabeza. Ahora no sería ella quien tendría acceso allí. La llave de su corazón la tendría algún día Katherine. Por ahora aquél espacio quedaría cerrado y sellado, hasta que Katherine u otra chica llegase a él, consiguiese la llave y entrase.

Suspiró nuevamente. Vio la luna llena a través de su ventana y sonrió por dos razones muy fuertes y agradables para él, por haberles traído dicha a los dos mejores amigos de sus padres. La primera era la alegría que le había llenado cuando las excentricidades de Luna y el amor de Neville por ella, además de su facilidad para la herbología, le habían permitido al castaño fabricar la poción que curaba definitivamente la licantropía. Había sido una sorpresa para muchos el descubrir que el Gryffindor unido a la Ravenclaw se volvía un pocionista excepcional, claro que también ayudaba que no estuviese tras su nuca Severus Snape.

La otra causa de su alegría se la reveló Ginny, quien le contó luego de él despertar en el hospital de su larga inconsciencia tras la batalla dos secretos que había guardado muy bien hasta ese momento, los cuales sólo conocía su padrino por haberlos vivido con ella el 28 de junio de 1999, la noche en que ella se graduó. La decidida pelirroja había aprendido por su cuenta animagia, convirtiéndose en una leona, lo cual le demostró al Merodeador en un sitio oculto a los ojos de cualquier humano bajo la mirada complaciente de la madre naturaleza, luego que ella se le entregase como mujer.

Recordaba haberse quedado mirándola sorprendido porque ella le dijese aquello, pero la impetuosa pelirroja lo obligó a reaccionar al decirle:

—_Tú y yo fuimos felices con nuestro amor de adolescentes, pero ese sentimiento murió ya en los dos. Mi amor de mujer es de Sirius, como sé muy bien que tu amor de hombre le pertenece a… No seré yo quien te diga lo que aún no ves, pero no es a mí a quien quieres. Todos, incluido Sirius, creen que tú y yo volveremos porque Voldemort está muerto…_

—… _pero eso no es cierto. Tú y yo no podemos volver a ser algo más que amigos. —finalizó él la oración, aún aturdido por todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo._

_Luego ella le dijo con una gran sonrisa:_

—_Sirius está en la Sala de Espera de este piso esperando a que le llamemos luego de hablar a solas para que le digamos lo que hemos decidido. ¿Te gustaría que entre los dos le dijésemos al experto y maduro Merodeador el resultado de nuestra charla?_

La picardía en la mirada de la pelirroja había sido muy tentadora, dejándose él arrastrar por su intrépida amiga en la pequeña broma que le jugaron a su padrino minutos después de ponerse de acuerdo. Recordaba aquello sin lograr contener la risa.

—_Me ha dicho Ginny que ustedes dos querían hablar conmigo._

—_Así es padrino. Siéntate aquí al lado de mi cama, por favor. —le había dicho con expresión seria, mientras por dentro se reía al ver la sonrisa forzada en el rostro de su padrino, que se sentó mansamente en la silla que el chico le indicó._

_»Hace un par de años te dije que todo lo que había sentido por una joven en particular había muerto y me temo que en ese momento te mentí —Al ver a su padrino tragar saliva y asentir lamentó hacerle pasar ese mal trago, aunque estaba seguro que en unos minutos él se sentiría de una manera muy diferente—. El problema es padrino que yo estaba muy confundido por toda la responsabilidad que pesaba sobre mis hombros, así que creí que diciéndote eso lo haría realidad._

—_Entiendo ahijado. Supongo que ahora que ha terminado la guerra, estando más tranquilo, volverás al lado de esa joven. —le dijo Sirius con el tono más sereno que logró mantener, sabiendo Harry por lo que veía en su mirada que en realidad sentía que su corazón se rompía lenta y dolorosamente._

—_Sí, así es. De hecho Ginny y yo hemos retomado el sentimiento que nos unía en ese momento y que jamás murió._

_Al ver a su padrino cerrar los ojos con expresión de resignación miró a Ginny pidiéndole ayuda. Pero ella denegó y le hizo señas que continuase. Harry se contuvo apenas de suspirar al girarse de nuevo a mirarlo y verlo con sus ojos aún cerrados._

—_Es por eso que te quiero reclamar algo —le dijo con tono serio. Al verlo abrir los ojos asustado clavó sus esmeraldas fijamente en los grises, sabiendo que con ello evitaba que mirase a la pelirroja—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre asustar con tus ladridos a la leoncita en luna llena por ser animaga a espaldas de todos? —Al ver que abría la boca y balbucía intentando decir algo coherente agregó—: Especialmente cuando ella te dio la sorpresa como muestra de confianza total luego de haberse entregado a ti como mujer —Al verlo palidecer bruscamente temió que le diese algo al corazón, por lo que agregó rápidamente—: Mi amiga te ama, padrino, puedes estar seguro que todo lo que haga lo hará por amor a ti._

_»Además ella es una excelente bruja, la mejor después de Hermione que yo haya conocido —agregó sonriente al verlo recuperar el color de su rostro y mirarlo interrogante—. Me alegra mucho que estén juntos, que se amen y cuentan con mi apoyo. Pero eso sí, antes de salir de este cuarto me contarás cómo lograste asustar a Ginevra Molly Weasley Prewett. Eso es toda una hazaña._

—_¡Harry James Potter Evans! —exclamó exasperada la pelirroja, haciendo sobresaltar a los dos hombres._

—_Por favor, dime el secreto. No me gusta tenerle miedo a mi amiga. —le pidió rápidamente Harry en voz baja, supuestamente confidencial._

—_Para eso tendrías que ser un perrito atrevido que jugase con ciertas partes privadas de una leoncita —comentó con picardía la pelirroja haciendo sonrojar totalmente al Merodeador, que miró de reojo a su ahijado, que también estaba bastante rojo mirando sorprendido a Ginny—. Aunque debes saber bien que yo le clavaría mis garras a cualquier otro que lo intentase, pues sólo soy una gatita ronroneadora para mi cachorrito._

_Todo el rostro de Sirius tomó un color rojo encendido, mientras Harry se quejaba sosteniéndose el pecho y el estómago, riéndose estruendosamente de la expresión avergonzada de su padrino y la pícara de la pelirroja._

_La medimaga que llegaba en ese momento al cuarto los hizo salir a ellos dos, retándolos por haber "alterado al paciente cuando recién empezaba a recuperarse"._

_Cuando se estaba quedando adormilado, luego de tomar las pociones que le diese entre regaños la medimaga asistente, entró Remus con Sirius, el segundo suplicándole con la mirada que no comentase nada, el primero preguntándole qué había ocurrido para que su padrino accediese a dejarlo solo con la medimaga, que de inmediato dijo que había tenido que sacarlo de la habitación por alterar al paciente._

_Antes de quedarse dormido, luego que saliese la sanadora, le dijo al ex licántropo que su padrino le había contado algo muy gracioso de su juventud que le provocó un ataque de risa, lo cual enojó a la gruñona medimaga. Sirius rápidamente relató "de nuevo" la historia, mientras él se quedaba adormilado._

Sonrió y se acostó a dormir, deseando pronto encontrar lo que Sirius encontró en Ginny.


	6. El Fantasma Esmeralda

_Resumen: Conversando sobre pareja con una madre. Robards revisa sus datos y conceptos. Un encuentro distinto al planeado. Intercambio de verdades parciales._

_**El Fantasma Esmeralda**_

Se despertó con la sensación de haber dormido meses y esto lo asustó. Después de su larga estadía en San Mungo, luego de la batalla final, lo aterraba el despertarse así. Recordaba que su primer pensamiento había sido "_Se suponía que no me dolería nada físico y que no sufriría más luego de morir, así que… Estoy vivo… ¿Quiénes más sobrevivieron? ¿Qué otra muerte tendré que llorar desde hoy? ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora?_".

Sacudió la cabeza. _"Ya sé las respuestas a las dos primeras preguntas y la tercera… ¿La habré respondido ayer al decirle aquello a mamá Molly?"_. Suspiró profundamente y se levantó. Luego de asearse y ponerse la muda de ropa que le había llevado Dobby bajó a desayunar.

—Buenos días. —saludó con una gran sonrisa a Ginny, Molly y Arthur, que se estaban sentando a la mesa a desayunar.

Todos se habían levantado muy temprano por las noticias que se esperaban ese día en cuanto al viaje de Sirius y Charlie a la India. Por eso estaban ya allí aunque sólo eran las siete y quince minutos de la mañana.

—Buenos días. —le respondieron los tres a coro.

Justo en ese momento brilló levemente el espejo que la pelirroja portaba en su mano y se escuchó una voz fuerte y varonil.

—_Ginny. Hola. Charlie y yo salimos a las siete y media en punto de la mañana, hora de Londres, llegando a la una en punto, hora de Nueva Delhi_ —saludó y explicó con voz alegre Sirius a su novia, conteniéndose de ser más cariñoso al estar seguro que sus suegros estarían con ella—. _Así que hemos cambiado el desayuno inglés por un almuerzo hindú. Esperamos salir ganando con el cambio_ —Ginny, Harry y Arthur sonrieron al oír su broma—. _Me comunicaré de nuevo en cuanto tenga novedades. No olvides tomarte tus pociones y descansar, Harry, aunque ya te sientas bien._

—Sí, padrino. —le respondió con tono de fastidio el aludido.

—_Lo mismo tú, Molly. Les voy a decir a esos medimagos que eres muy cumplidora de los tratamientos así que intenta no hacerme quedar mal_.

—Sí, Sirius. —replicó la matrona también con tono de fastidio mientras denegaba.

Ginny sonrió al ver que su "futuro novio" aprovechaba un descuido de su acompañante, que saludaba a un madrugador Ministro Shacklebolt, para enviarle un beso y guiñarle un ojo.

—_Me comunicaré con los que se quedan en casa por el espejo de Harry._

—_Hora de irnos, Sirius_ —se oyó la voz gruesa de Charlie—. _Nos reportaremos de nuevo en cuanto haya algo, familia._

—_Topacios y Rubí titilantes_. —finalizó la conexión el pelinegro de ojos grises.

—¿Topacios y Rubí titilantes? —preguntó Harry, arrepintiéndose un segundo después al ver a la pelirroja ponerse roja como un tomate.

—Mis ojos y mi pelo. —musitó avergonzada.

Arthur y Harry de inmediato miraron de reojo a Molly, que empezó a comer fingiendo no haber escuchado nada, lo cual asombró a su esposo pero no hizo ningún comentario.

A él tampoco le agradaba que "su pequeñita" se hubiese enamorado del último de los Black, pero no porque tuviese algo específico en su contra, sino porque era a "su niñita" a quien pretendía. Sin embargo él, que sabía el riesgo mortal en que se había puesto Sirius para salvar a su esposa y su hija en aquella terrible batalla, además de ser el único que sabía el problema de salud que el animago acarreaba desde ese día pues le había hecho prometerle bajo palabra de mago que nadie lo sabría, comprendía que aquél hombre la amaba más que la vida misma y la haría feliz en cuanto su esposa les permitiese el estar juntos.

Deseaba de todo corazón que para ese momento Sirius ya hubiese sanado totalmente de aquél problema, aunque… Algo le decía que eso sólo ocurriría cuando los otros cuatro involucrados sanasen también, pero sólo Molly, Harry y el pelinegro de ojos grises habían mostrado síntomas hasta ahora. Suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?

—Estoy seguro que Robards enviará al sanador de la academia para examinarme si no me presento hoy. Tal vez sería mejor que yo les dejase el espejo y… —intentó escaparse el pelinegro de ojos verdes de la vigilancia de Molly.

—Olvídalo Harry, tú de aquí no te vas —lo interrumpió Molly—. Aquí puede examinarte ese sanador o el propio Robards si quiere y se atreve a venir —afirmó decidida, agregando con gesto fiero—: Gawain sabe perfectamente que quiero tener una charla con él desde el primer fin de semana que te quedaste hospitalizado luego de entrar a la Academia de Aurores. Yo le envié personalmente a Tami, la lechuza que me regalaste, invitándolo a tomar té mientras hablábamos del tema, sólo que "ha tenido muchas ocupaciones" y jamás ha podido venir.

Sus tres acompañantes tragaron saliva y permanecieron en silencio. Ella había hablado con el jefe de aurores luego de perder a su hijo Percy con tal ferocidad y autoridad de madre desgarrada por el dolor, que el auror no le replicó nada. La había escuchado, mirándola pálido y desencajado, limitándose a asentir. Bajó la cabeza respetuosamente cuando ella finalizó, dirigiéndole seguidamente el Saludo de Merlín para luego decirle:

—_Sus siete hijos, su esposo y usted pelearon mejor que muchos de mis hombres. Perdone usted las torpezas cometidas por este mago hasta ahora y las que seguro cometeré, pues sólo soy un hombre que ha dominado bien la varita pero no la sabiduría que usted les ha transmitido a los miembros de su familia. Le agradeceré sus sabios consejos y que me haga ver mis errores desde hoy a tiempo, para evitar males mayores._

Pero hizo lo posible por evitarla para no generarle una recaída, luego que quince molestas personas le reclamasen un severo estado de angustia que le generó una de sus cartas a la matrona Weasley. Sólo que eso ella no lo sabía y ninguno de ellos era tan tonto para decirle.

—Mamá Molly. Yo estoy bien ya y… —hizo un nuevo y débil intento Harry.

—Nada de eso. He dicho que te quedas aquí hoy y mañana, hasta que se te quite lo pálido al menos. —lo interrumpió con firmeza la aludida.

—Sí mamá Molly. —aceptó finalmente con resignación.

Ginny apenas si podía contener la risa. Ella le había pedido a su mamá que la ayudase a retener al pelinegro en casa, pues estaba segura que si se iba a El Valle de Godric lo menos que haría sería guardar reposo.

Harry siguió comiendo, su mente divagando acerca de sus sentimientos, sus barreras arriba. Ya una vez había logrado enterrar sus sentimientos, matándolos lentamente a favor de dos personas que quería mucho para que pudiesen ser felices juntos. Era hora de hacerlo una vez más. Antes se había dedicado en cuerpo, mente y alma a la guerra, ahora... ahora se concentraría en dos objetivos inmediatos y uno a mediano plazo.

Su graduación en la Academia de Aurores era inminente y su asimilación al cuerpo de inefables estaba prácticamente asegurada, al igual que la de Hermione. No sólo eran los mejores de su promoción, sino de todas las promociones desde que estuvieran allí sus padres y tíos por afecto. Aquello los favorecía, además de su desempeño tanto en la guerra como en los enfrentamientos con Mortífagos remanentes luego de ésta.

Su problema era su detestada popularidad, pero el odioso Gawain Robards les había ofrecido a la castaña y a él una salida el viernes antes de la práctica en que había salido herido. Tendrían que trabajar medio tiempo con los Inefables y medio tiempo con la oficina de Aurores. La segunda cubriría sus desapariciones con la primera como "trabajo encubierto" quitándoles a muchos "curiosos" de encima.

Sabía perfectamente que la idea era seguirlos teniendo bajo sus órdenes, pues aunque no se llevaban bien Robards los respetaba como profesionales. De no ser por lo ocurrido cuando fallecieron los hermanos Creevey tal vez hubiesen llegado a congeniar, pero ninguno de los miembros del E.D. les podían perdonar al fallecido Scrimgeour y a Robards las órdenes dadas al grupo de aurores ese día, prefiriendo atrapar Mortífagos que salvar la vida de Colin. El que condecorasen a Dawlish luego del comentario que hizo sobre el pequeño tampoco había sido aceptable para ellos.

Estando en un enfrentamiento con Mortífagos, Hermione y él se enteraron que Robards había actuado así porque recibió esas órdenes de Scrimgeour, al protestar Dawlish una orden dada por su jefe dando prioridad a rescatar las víctimas sobre atrapar a los Mortífagos, comparando con desprecio al actual Ministro respecto al anterior. El jefe de aurores fue tajante al decirle:

—_Le recuerdo que el propio Scrimgeour cambió de opinión a mediados de la guerra, cuando dejó de escucharle a usted y a Umbridge. También que está aquí sólo porque las averiguaciones que sobre sus actuaciones sigue el Wizengamot no han finalizado. Pero no me dé pie con sus palabras para dar por sentada su insubordinación y enviarlo a Azkaban de inmediato._

Sólo unos minutos más tarde el auror lo desobedecía, Robards lo dejaba inconsciente y le ponía un trasladador directo a las celdas de detención preventiva del Ministerio. La decisión posterior del Wizengamot ratificó la decisión del jefe de aurores, despojando de su cargo a Dawlish.

Gawain Robards era odioso, rudo, temerario y luchador, pero también respetuoso y honorable. Nunca atacaba por la espalda, ni física, ni mágica, ni verbalmente. Era recto en su proceder y luchaba día a día por exterminar los últimos rastros de Mortífagos. Su problema se limitaba a uno solo, el mismo que había tenido Severus Snape: despreciaban a Harry Potter por su notoriedad, según los dos inmerecida, pues ambos pensaban que el pelinegro de ojos verdes era famoso por cosas que jamás había hecho él solo.

"_Si tan sólo ese hombre supiera… Pero no, mejor así. Snape comprendió su error __cerca del final, disculpándose conmigo durante su agonía luego de salvarme la vida. Tal vez con Robards suceda algo similar cuando se entere de algunas cosas, lo cual será inevitable una vez que me aproxime a mi objetivo a mediano plazo. Pero para eso aún falta algún tiempo, pues debo precisar mis investigaciones con Hermione antes de intentar algo_.

Y aquí está de nuevo en mis pensamientos. Es imposible para mí alejarla de mi mente el tiempo suficiente para matar mis sentimientos compartiendo tantas cosas. Con Ginny la distancia física me ayudó, pero con Hermione no puedo contar con eso. Es urgente que me dedique a mi segundo objetivo a corto plazo. Enamorar y enamorarme de Katherine Stewart.

_Comenzaré justo después de desayunar con lo necesario con el fin de lograrlo, pero para ello debo perfilar cuidadosa y minuciosamente el plan de acción a seguir. Tengo que ser muy cuidadoso, pues ella es muy lista"_. No quería cometer ningún error con Katherine y eso lo ponía muy nervioso, aunque no dejase traslucir nada a nadie.

"_Padrino me aconsejó cómo conquistar a chicas para pasar el rato y divertirme, tío Remus cómo manejar las situaciones para no darles falsas esperanzas, los dos me hablaron sobre lo que habían sentido y vivido cuando reconocieron sus verdaderos amores, también lo que compartieron con papá tanto en el colegio como después de graduarse enamorado de mamá, pero ninguno de los tres intentó conquistar a una muggle._

_Hermione nos enseñó a Ron y a mí durante la guerra a desenvolvernos entre los muggles, pues mi vivencia con los Dursley no era de ayuda ya que siempre me aislaron 'para que nadie se diese cuenta de mi anormalidad'"_. Suspiró mentalmente al pensar en ellos. _"No los quería porque ellos siempre me trataron mal, pero tampoco deseé nunca que muriesen de la forma tan cruel en que fueron asesinados durante la guerra"_. Frunció el ceño y con dificultad se contuvo de denegar.

"_No había vuelto a pensar en ellos desde que ocurrió aquello, a pesar de tener que desenvolverme entre muggles por el entrenamiento que tenemos en la Academia bajo la tutela de Stevenson"_. Este auror lo había tomado en su grupo por órdenes de Robards, siendo muy feliz por ello pues a Hermione y a él no les había tenido que enseñar nada.

Pero ahora que quería conquistar a una chica muggle todo lo que sabía sobre ese mundo le parecía insuficiente. Por eso había recordado su vivencia con los Dursley. _"Tal vez si me hubiese acogido otra familia vinculada con mamá por sangre hubiese sabido mejor como proceder ahora, pero no es así._

Sé como comprar cosas en el mundo muggle, vestirme como ellos, hacer las preguntas adecuadas en el momento preciso, desenvolverme bien con las máquinas y los equipos electrónicos de los muggles como los teléfonos celulares. De hecho me sé desenvolver con una computadora y el Internet mejor que muchos muggles. No es eso lo que me preocupa…

_Está claro también que no tengo problemas en cómo tratar a una chica muggle cuando de salidas nocturnas a divertirse se trata"_. De hecho tenía casi tanto éxito entre ellas como entre las brujas, aunque estas últimas lo perseguían por ser héroe de guerra mientras que las primeras no conocían esa faceta de él. _"Pero siendo mi intención el establecer con Katherine una relación afectiva… ¿Será suficiente lo que sé sobre muggles y mujeres para alcanzar mi objetivo?"_.

—Acompáñame un rato al saloncito, Harry. Me gustaría charlar contigo. —escuchó que le decía Molly, sacándolo de su abstracción. Se dio cuenta que todos habían acabado de comer y lo miraban inquisitivos.

—Claro mamá Molly. —le sonrió, notando que sus tres acompañantes se destensaban.

Siempre había sido así desde que él regresase por primera vez a La Madriguera, luego que sufriese su transformación de el niño que vivió a el guerrero que venció. Esta había sido primero instintiva y luego totalmente voluntaria, intensa y completa, una vez que consiguió dominar totalmente no sólo la Occlumancia sino también sus barreras mentales y afectivas.

Sabía que quienes le querían simplemente por ser Harry Potter habían esperado y deseado que él saliese de su aislamiento afectivo una vez vencido Voldemort. _"Pero aún no puedo hacerlo. No hasta que finiquite la última de las tareas inherentes a detener al peor de los magos de todos los tiempos. Pero de aquello no puedo hablar ni siquiera con Hermione y Ron, mis inseparables compañeros de lucha; ni con Sirius, mi padrino, hermano y amigo; ni con Remus, mi tío, consejero y confidente. No debo hacerlo hasta que esté listo para afrontar ese último desafío"_.

—Realmente te debe gustar mucho esa joven. —le soltó Molly apenas entraron al cuartito en el que ella tejía.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba pensando en ella? —la interrogó Harry asombrado.

—Desde que me hablaste ayer a final de tarde de esa joven has estado como un cervatillo. —le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Como un cervatillo? —le preguntó, preocupado porque sus barreras para que nadie viese sus pensamientos y estados de ánimo estuviesen fallando.

—Tu rostro es inescrutable como lo ha sido siempre desde que se casó mi hijo mayor, aún para quienes te queremos —le dijo ella con tristeza, sonriéndole con ternura al verlo bajar la cabeza—. Pero yo tengo experiencia como madre de seis hijos varones. He visto a los tres mayores enamorarse, dos de ellos ya casados. También he visto a los tres menores seguir los consejos de Sirius y Remus al igual que a ti, mi séptimo hijo varón por afecto, porque ustedes cuatro no se han enamorado todavía. Aunque Ron está tan confundido como lo estás tú.

Harry se removió levemente en la silla, inquieto por lo último que había dicho ella. Su amigo no era precisamente la persona más segura del mundo. _"¿Estará realmente Ron confundido en sus sentimientos por Hermione? Ella me correspondió al beso y… No. No puedo permitir que la duda me haga flaquear en mi decisión"_.

—Yo no sé como acercarme a Katy para que entienda que quiero algo serio con ella, pero sin asustarla. —le confesó finalmente.

—En realidad ya has dado los dos primeros pasos hijo, los dos más difíciles —afirmó Molly con cariño, sonriendo al ver su expresión de extrañeza y aquella mirada de inocencia que tenía años sin ver y tanto añoraba—. El primero es aceptar que estás interesado en tener con esa joven una relación seria —aseveró, ampliándose su sonrisa al verlo ruborizarse levemente—. El segundo ha sido comprender que no puedes acercarte a ella como has hecho hasta ahora, según los consejos de tus tíos, porque entonces no querrá nada serio contigo. —lo miró con dulzura al verlo sonrojarse más.

»Oye mi consejo, hijo, olvida tu máscara de frialdad con ella y háblale de corazón. No importa si es bruja o muggle, ante todo es una mujer. Nosotras vemos la sinceridad de los sentimientos en las miradas y las acciones del hombre que nos pretende. Ante todo escucha a tu corazón y olvida el usar los trucos que te enseñaron Sirius y Remus para acercarte a las chicas.

—Gracias mamá Molly. —le agradeció sinceramente el consejo, abrazándola con cariño.

Justo en ese momento los interrumpió Dobby, avisándoles que el jefe de los aurores, Gawain Robards, pedía permiso por la chimenea para visitar al señor Harry Potter en compañía del medimago del cuerpo de aurores.

El pelinegro asintió desganado, viendo de reojo la sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de la matrona. Suspiró al comprender que su jefe las tendría difíciles en unos minutos y por lo tanto él estaría en dificultades un par de semanas.

Al medimago le tomó sólo veinte minutos examinar a Harry y dictaminarle dos días de reposo absoluto, además de ordenarle el tomar un par de pociones de aspecto desagradable y la de dormir sin soñar durante toda la semana. Después le empezó a aplicar una serie de hechizos sanadores. Al estar satisfecho con la nueva evaluación se sentó con pluma y pergamino a escribir su informe. Recomendó que el joven permaneciese en trabajo de escritorio al menos esa semana, algo a lo que el pelinegro intentó negarse pero el firme carácter del medimago no le permitió protestar demasiado. Luego se dedicó a regañarlo por no cuidarse y dejarse agotar al extremo en que se encontraba, algo que también asentó en su informe.

Cuando Robards se acercó a ellos cuarenta y cinco minutos después de haber llegado, con expresión abatida y haciendo flotar con su varita la silla mágica de una triunfal Molly Weasley, tragó saliva al ver el ceño fruncido del medimago y oír a la matrona pedirle el diagnóstico sobre el joven estudiante para auror. Hubiese querido denegar para que el medimago no hablase, pero notó que la matrona estaba muy atenta a él y asintió, autorizando que respondiese.

El medimago leyó el informe con detalle, recordándole además a su jefe que la joven Granger y el joven Macmillan también requerían reposo del trabajo de calle, al igual que el resto de estudiantes próximos a graduarse en la Academia de Aurores.

—Así será —respondió lacónicamente Robards, adelantándose rápidamente a la explosión de furia que veía surgir en el rostro de la enojada matrona—. Dígales a John Stevenson y a Nymphadora Lupin que todos los integrantes de las dos últimas promociones tienen entrenamiento en informes correctos y en investigación desde las oficinas durante esta semana.

Respiró levemente más tranquilo al ver de reojo a la mujer asentir. Se despidió con cariño y respeto de la matrona Weasley, que lo miraba satisfecha y con expresión de triunfo luego de reñirlo. Luego se dirigió a Harry Potter con tono formal aunque extrañamente condescendiente.

—Lo espero en la Sala de Reuniones de la Academia el miércoles a primera hora. Tendré una reunión con todos los miembros de su promoción sobre las actividades que desarrollarán durante las semanas que restan hasta su graduación y luego de ésta. Haga caso esta vez de la prescripción del medimago de reposo, o me veré forzado a retenerle la varita y encerrarlo en una habitación en San Mungo hasta que los medimagos le den de alta.

—Sí señor. —masculló enojado Harry por la amenaza, aunque estaba asombrado por el tono de preocupación con que el auror lo estaba tratando y mirando.

—No se preocupe por eso, joven Robards, Harry no saldrá de mi casa hasta que esté totalmente recuperado y yo me ocuparé personalmente de que tome sus pociones y guarde el reposo que le han ordenado. —aseguró con tono de reprimenda maternal Molly, mirando al pelinegro.

Harry, de no haber puesto rápidamente su máscara de frialdad nuevamente, hubiese entrecerrado levemente los ojos al oír a quien consideraba su segunda madre. Ella no seguía precisamente las instrucciones de los medimagos. Sin embargo se limitó a asentir leve y respetuosamente en dirección a ella.

Robards no sabía qué pensar ahora del joven subordinado que pronto sería auror. Lo que le había dicho la matrona sobre lo poco que sabía de lo sufrido por el trío de oro durante la guerra coincidía bastante con lo que él investigó, generándole escalofríos y pesadillas cuando vio aquellas fotografías muggles y mágicas. Pero las frías actitudes de Potter lo habían hecho dudar, creyendo que sólo había asumido esa pose para hacerse el interesante al crear un aura de misterio a su alrededor.

No concebía que aquél chico tan joven, con el que combatió hombro a hombro en la guerra, hubiese pasado por tantas cosas durante su infancia y juventud. _"Si todo lo que me ha dicho la señora Weasley es cierto se ha formado solo con ayuda de sus amigos como el gran e imperturbable guerrero que conocí, tragándose mucho dolor y sufrimiento"_.

Él, que era huérfano desde los doce años, al menos había alcanzado a conocer unos padres amorosos. La vida había sido dura con él, siendo un Gryffindor estudioso y perseverante que había luchado mucho para llegar a ser lo que era. Había aprendido a soportar una Maldición Cruciatus y a resistirse a una Maldición Imperius, además de ser un excelente estratega y luchador. También era un experto Occlumens y Legilimens. Sabía que Hermione y Harry dominaban esas dos difíciles artes antiguas.

"_Hasta ahora había creído que siempre fue un niño mimado y entrenado por quienes le rodeaban para su enfrentamiento con Voldemort, cuando fuese mayor de edad, por lo que su actitud fría la había confundido con arrogancia. Pero ahora… Ahora sí puedo comprender la gran magia que Potter invocó aquél día para destruir a Voldemort"_. Tragó saliva al pensar que frente a él estaba un joven que estaba vivo sólo porque su poder era mayor de lo que nadie podía prever.

Viajó a través de los polvos flú al Ministerio y allí se encerró en su despacho, casi sin saludar a nadie en su camino, ordenándole a Tom Harris que resolviese cualquier situación que se presentase pues él no estaría para nadie durante las próximas horas. Sacó de su archivo oculto con un encantamiento especial los expedientes que había recabado desde la época de la guerra sobre el trío dorado, La Orden del Fénix y el Ejército de Dumbledore, perdiéndose en aquellos pergaminos y fotografías durante horas, reordenándolos y tomando algunas notas en un pergamino aparte.

"_Sí, no hay duda, todo encaja. Pero… ¿Por qué Hermione Granger y Harry Potter han querido entrar en la Academia de Aurores? Lo lógico es que hubiesen hecho lo mismo que Ron Weasley después de todo lo vivido, huir lo más posible de Mortífagos, batallas y el olor de la muerte. ¿Por qué Potter mantiene aún esa pose distante que, según la matrona Weasley, adoptó incluso con sus seres queridos para poder sobrevivir? Yo sé que eso también es cierto, pues lo he visto varias veces cuando he espiado los movimientos del chico con sus amigos"_.

El recuerdo del interrogatorio a un mortífago semanas atrás lo asaltó, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño. No le gustaba cuando algo como eso ocurría pues siempre presagiaba problemas.

* * *

—No me has contado cómo conociste a la joven que te tiene tan nervioso. —le dijo con suavidad Molly apenas desaparecer Robards y el medimago Snow, queriendo hacerle olvidar la amenaza del jefe de aurores al que consideraba su séptimo hijo varón.

Harry entrecerró los ojos mirándola fijamente, queriendo saber qué le había dicho a su jefe para que hubiese cambiado su actitud con él como había notado. No se atrevería jamás a utilizar la Legilimancia con ella y supuso que no le contaría voluntariamente. Denegó levemente y suspiró ante la sonrisa inocente con que le miraba, sonriéndole a su vez dejando a un lado sus máscaras con ella. Se le acercó con cuidado, se agachó frente a ella y la abrazó, dándole las gracias en silencio por haber estado siempre allí para él como una madre amorosa, respetándole su aislamiento pero no dejándolo solo jamás.

Molly correspondió al abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos, feliz no sólo por el gesto del hombre joven sino porque había podido ver una vez más en sus esmeraldas el brillo de los afectos.

Harry se separó de ella con cuidado, usando su pañuelo para secarle con cariño las lágrimas del rostro, le dio un beso en la frente y se incorporó. Se ubicó tras la silla y la guió con su varita de regreso al cuartito de tejidos mientras le empezaba a responder.

—Hace dos semanas tuvimos un fin de semana libre y salimos los Nuevos Merodeadores con Nymph, Ginny, Remus y Sirius a un pub muggle, del cual nos fuimos al rato a otro en la calle Phoenix. Este último es el más famoso y concurrido actualmente en Londres. Allí Dean es amigo del dueño y también del que sirve los tragos, así que estamos seguros de poder disfrutar sin tener que estar demasiado alertas por la posibilidad que alguien nos ponga algo en las bebidas mientras bailamos.

—¿Tan peligroso es eso en esos sitios muggles nocturnos? —le preguntó preocupada Molly.

—Sí, al igual que en varios mágicos. Muchos chicos han resultado seriamente intoxicados e incluso han llegado a morir porque les mezclan en las bebidas pastillas o pociones, en varios casos sin que los que bebían aquello lo supiesen. Lo primero que nos advirtieron Remus y Sirius a todos, incluido Dean, es que si nos levantamos a bailar al regresar a la mesa descartemos las bebidas y pidamos algo en vasos nuevos, así como siempre hablar con el que sirva los tragos con algunos billetes… dinero muggle por delante para evitar "sorpresas".

—Me alegra muchísimo que ellos dos los cuiden tanto a todos. —afirmó con tono preocupado y agradecido Molly.

—Ese sábado en la noche conocimos a Katherine Stewart, Nataly Harvey y Jonathan Medawar. Katy es de piel morena clara, pelo negro y ojos azules, estatura media y buen cuerpo, mirada profunda y penetrante. No nos dijo mucho de si misma esa noche, a diferencia de su amiga, pero yo he averiguado que es detective… policía… mmm… auror para los muggles. Naty es blanca, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes claros, estudia para médico… mmm… medimaga para los muggles. Jonathan es de pelo y ojos castaños, piel trigueña clara, alto, estudia para médico con Nataly.

Molly tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro viendo al joven pelinegro contándole aquello con la mirada perdida.

—Generalmente las chicas que van a esos sitios quieren no sólo bailar, beber algo y charlar sino que también buscan… mmm… —se ruborizó levemente, incómodo por hablar de aquello con ella, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería su ayuda.

—Ellas van en busca de pareja. —lo ayudó Molly con una suave sonrisa.

—No, no exactamente. Ellas… —se detuvo incómodo. _"¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? ¿Si mamá estuviese viva se me haría tan difícil? Sí, estoy seguro que sí"_—. Ellas buscan generalmente compañía masculina para la noche.

La matrona se atoró con su propia saliva, mirando con los ojos desorbitados al joven.

—Sí, mamá Molly, las cosas son así actualmente. Es cierto que los Nuevos Merodeadores seguimos los consejos de los Merodeadores, pero… bueno… La mayoría de las chicas hoy en día facilitan el "arte de la cacería", lo cual muchas veces es decepcionante aunque como hombres disfrutemos los resultados. Algunas veces se nos acercan unas chicas que apenas si han dejado de ser niñas. Es muy triste el pensar que tienen hermanos y padres que no las aconsejan al respecto.

—¿En qué estarán pensando las madres de esas chicas cuando no hablan con ellas? —gruñó enojada Molly—. Yo hablé con Ginny cuando cumplió los trece años y aproveché que Hermione estaba aquí para que escuchase, aunque ella me dijo que su mamá ya le había hablado al respecto.

—No todas las muggles ni todas las brujas son así, mamá Molly, pero sí la gran mayoría. —le replicó con expresión apesadumbrada Harry.

—Tengo la impresión que la joven rubia tal vez es así, pero la morena que te gusta no. —afirmó la matrona mirándolo inquisitivamente, sonriendo al verlo sonrojarse de nuevo con una chispa de ilusión en la mirada.

—No, ninguna de las dos es así. Naty es extrovertida y un poco inocente para algunas cosas. Le gusta salir y divertirse pero no va buscando pareja. Katy es bastante seria y de carácter fuerte, muy cautelosa y temeraria, aunque cuando se tranquiliza sobre las personas que la rodean es alegre. La mayoría de las veces va a esos sitios a acompañar a su mejor amiga en plan de hermana mayor, lo que no le agrada mucho a Naty.

Molly sonrió ampliamente. Empezaba a entender lo que él había visto en aquella muggle. Esa joven lo tenía cautivado, eso era evidente.

—Esa noche se habían acercado a nuestro grupo apenas llegamos al primer pub unas trillizas rubias y una morena, las cuatro un poco… —Se puso rojo como un tomate al recordar el apuro en que lo habían puesto. _"De no ser por Ron y los gemelos… No quiero ni imaginarme lo que habría pasado, las creo capaces de cualquier cosa"_—. Lo cierto es que nos fuimos de allí y llegamos al de la calle Phoenix, donde ellas dos estaban con su amigo en una mesa.

»Aparentemente habían llegado poco antes. Nosotros nos sentamos en la mesa cercana, que estaba vacía y coincidimos nuevamente en la pista de baile. Naty se quedó sola un momento porque Katy estaba bailando con Jonathan y Fred la sacó a bailar. Si hubieras visto la expresión de enojo con que la miró su amiga. Yo estaba bailando con una trigueña cerca de Katy y Jonathan, así que escuché cuando ella le ordenó a él ir de inmediato a rescatar a Naty.

—Pues, aunque Fred sea mi hijo, esa joven llevaba mucha razón en que su amiga necesitaba ser rescatada. —afirmó la matrona, sonriendo alegre al escuchar la abierta carcajada del pelinegro.

—Jonathan rápidamente fue al rescate mientras una enojada morena pasaba a mi lado rumbo a su mesa. Eso me despertó la curiosidad y le cedí mi pareja de baile a Fred para ir hacia nuestra mesa a beber algo e intentar acercarme a ella —sonrió ampliamente con expresión de niño travieso al recordarlo—. Me ubiqué de tal manera que ella me echó su trago encima al pasar corriendo cerca una pareja de jovencitos, aprovechando sus disculpas para presentarme con mi nombre muggle y que ella me dijese el suyo.

—¿Tu nombre muggle? —le preguntó desconcertada la matrona.

—Para evitarnos problemas como aurores, todos los de la Academia hemos establecido como norma que cuando nos movemos en el mundo muggle nos llamamos por nuestros segundos nombres y apellidos. A nuestros compañeros de salida les ha parecido buena idea y siempre nos desenvolvemos así. Yo soy James Evans para Katy, Naty, Jonathan y cualquier muggle.

—Esa es una excelente idea, así nadie te relacionará nunca tampoco con el chico que esos muggles odiosos tuvieron en su casa —comentó Molly pensativa, arrepintiéndose un segundo después de haber insinuado a los Dursley en su conversación al ver las esmeraldas de su acompañante llenarse de una mezcla de emociones y luego pasar a ser dos piedras verdes opacas, sin ningún brillo. De inmediato buscó la manera de regresar a la charla anterior—. ¿La morena no se dio cuenta que le habías tendido una trampa?

—Sí, y me lo hizo saber también —le respondió Harry con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, sus ojos brillando de nuevo—. Con una suave sonrisa y voz dulce me dijo, casi sin detenerse a respirar:

—_Lamento mucho haber derramado mi trago sobre tu persona, pero fue inevitable que perdiese mi bebida cuando te ubicaste para que yo tropezara contigo. Mi nombre es Katherine Stewart, no vengo buscando pareja y no soy blanco de cacería de ningún tonto. Te aconsejo que tú y tus amigos no se metan conmigo y mis amigos o lo podrían llegar a lamentar._

—Así que el cazador se encontró con una presa que no quería participar en la cacería —Molly no pudo evitar reírse levemente mientras le decía esto—. ¿Qué le respondiste?

—Mi respuesta fue:

—_Mi nombre es James Evans, yo he venido a pasar un rato agradable bailando y charlando si consigo a alguien que le guste conversar. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo o charlar?_

»Aunque creo que se tardó unos minutos mientras mi mente asimilaba lo que me había dicho —le contó Harry sonriente—. Ella me preguntó:

—_¿De qué podríamos charlar tú y yo?_

»Cuando le respondí que sus amigos deberían botar los tragos que estaban sobre la mesa y pedir nuevos, ella detuvo el que Naty se llevaba descuidada a la boca e hizo lo que yo le había dicho. Luego de pedir una ronda nueva para las dos mesas con el amigo de Dean hablamos sobre aquello, se nos unieron Ginny y Sirius que se sentaron a descansar de bailar. Luego de un rato Nymph y Remus se quedaron a cuidar de tus tres chicos y sus parejas, mientras Ginny y Sirius me acompañaban a un local cercano para invitar a nuestros nuevos amigos a comer.

—Me imagino que no te hizo gracia la compañía de ellos dos por tu expresión. —le dijo con tono de regaño contenido la matrona.

—Fue difícil convencer a Katy que no teníamos malas intenciones y a Sirius que ellos tres no eran Mortífagos encubiertos, todo sin que el uno descubriera lo que le decía al otro —se justificó Harry—. Nunca pensé que tendría que usar toda mi agilidad mental y estrategias sólo para salir de un pub a un sitio de comida rápida y disfrutar un rato con una chica con cerebro despierto. —se quejó con tono lastimero, recordando que el dolor de cabeza le había durado un rato largo.

—Ésa es una definición interesante, "una chica con cerebro despierto" —simuló las comillas con sus manos—. Asumo entonces que te gusta alguien con quien poder hablar.

—Fred y George dicen que Hermione nos ocasionó esa enfermedad incurable a Ron y a mí, por ser nuestra amiga desde nuestro primer año la chica más lista que ha pisado Hogwarts en mucho tiempo —le respondió con una sonrisa el pelinegro, ampliándose aún más al ver a la matrona denegar y murmurar algo como "no sé qué hice mal con ese par"—. No sé si tengan razón en eso, pero lo cierto es que me encanta poder conversar con la chica con quien estoy, lo cual es un poco difícil hoy en día. Pero Katy es distinta. Ella es muy inteligente e intuitiva. Fue bastante precavida en lo que nos decía y se podría decir que estaba tan atenta a todo lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor, de forma bien disimulada, que parecía un auror entrenado por Moody.

—Así que por eso la investigaste —afirmó la matrona, sonriendo al verlo asentir apenado—. ¿Y qué conseguiste?

—Es detective de muy alto rango, inteligente y ágil, hábil con sus armas muggles como el mejor auror con una varita, de muy alta estima entre sus compañeros y jefes. Su papá es de Irlanda del Norte y su mamá de Gales. Hace dos años estuvo a punto de casarse, pero asesinaron al novio una semana antes. Su hermana menor estudia en Italia algo sobre Arte Moderno y su hermano en Grecia algo sobre Lenguas Muertas. Le gustan las pizzas siempre y cuando no tengan pimientos, anchoas, salami ni aceitunas. Le encantan las gaseosas de frutilla pues le recuerdan su niñez, así como también el jugo de naranja y el de melón. También le gustan mucho los helados. Es buena cocinera pero por su trabajo casi no tiene tiempo de comer en casa. Cuando logra estar allí prepara unos platillos muy buenos según pude averiguar.

Harry enumeró todo aquello con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y la mirada perdida, el recuerdo de la apuesta que habían cruzado flotando en su mente. Hizo trampa y lo sabía. Ella no podría averiguar nada de él mientras que él sabía todo sobre ella, incluso… Frunció el ceño pensativo, suspirando luego de decidirse a contarle a la matrona Weasley.

—Durante la primera guerra contra Voldemort ella intentó proteger a su mamá embarazada de su hermanito durante un ataque, mientras el padre estaba inconsciente en el piso. Pero ella era muy pequeña, tan solo tenía dos añitos. Alguien los ayudó y los desmemorizó, sólo que hubo algún problema con ella y al parecer quedó recordando algo. Por lo menos eso dice el informe al que logré acceder, pero… —Se detuvo a mirar a la matrona con expresión culpable al notar la forma en que ella lo interrogaba con sus ojos clavados en él.

—¿Cómo lograste acceder a ese informe del cuerpo de seguridad mágica? —le preguntó con aire acusador la matrona, denegando al verlo bajar la cabeza—. ¿Dices que ella recuerda algo? —le preguntó con la intención de distraerlo, aunque aún se podía oír en su voz que no estaba de acuerdo con que él hubiese obtenido ilegalmente aquél informe.

—No logré leer completo el informe, pero eso fue lo que logré entender —le respondió cabizbajo y con la culpa notándose en su voz—. Quienes estuvieron allí eran mis papás, mamá Molly. —agregó luego de varios minutos de silencio.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó ella asustada y desconcertada.

—Sí. Mamá estaba en los primeros meses de su embarazo y aún no se ocultaban de Voldemort mis padres. Por lo que pude entender de ese informe fueron mis papás quienes lograron ponerlos a salvo y posiblemente papá fue quien desmemorizó a Katy y su papá, mientras mamá lo hacía con la señora, que estaba muy asustada y avanzada en el embarazo. Al parecer el susto del ataque le adelantó a ella el parto, mamá la llevó por aparición al hospital muggle más cercano, papá al señor y a la entonces pequeña Katy en la escoba.

»Al llegar allí los intentaron desmemorizar, pero con la señora dando a luz fue un poco complicado. El señor no recordaba nada luego, cuando los del Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas lo visitaron. Aparentemente la mamá lo confundía todo con alucinaciones por los dolores del parto. Pero con la niña nunca estuvieron seguros si papá la había hecho olvidar realmente —Se quedó unos instantes con la mirada perdida y luego se encogió de hombros—. Yo no he detectado nada raro ni en la investigación que hice de ella entre los muggles ni cuando cené con ella.

—¿Cuándo cenaste con esa joven a solas? —lo interrogó Molly rápidamente.

—¿Cómo sabes que cené con Katy a solas? —le devolvió Harry asombrado.

—Por la forma en que lo dijiste y no me evadas. ¿Cuándo? Dices que la conociste hace dos semanas, el siguiente fin de semana estuvieron en prácticas especiales por lo que me dijo Robards y se supone que desde el viernes has estado de reposo por lo de tu brazo —sentenció la matrona con el ceño fruncido, entrecerrando los ojos al verlo bajar la cabeza—. El sábado en la noche sé que estuviste en cama aunque me hayan dicho mil mentiras y anoche estuviste aquí, así que sólo me queda el viernes en la noche —al verlo asentir levemente, cabizbajo, como niño atrapado en una travesura, se le mezcló el enojo con la ternura—. Cuéntame con lujo de detalles lo que pasó el viernes en la noche o te delato con Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Sirius y Remus.

—No mamá Molly, por favor. —le suplicó Harry.

—Empieza entonces a decirme tanto la verdad de esa herida como lo que hiciste el viernes en la noche. —sentenció Molly enérgica.

Harry la miró con expresión suplicante, bajando la cabeza de nuevo al ver la firmeza de su amenaza. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria posible. Comenzó explicándole lo ocurrido el viernes en la Academia, suavizándole todo lo posible lo referente a la herida en el brazo, tragando saliva y cerrando los ojos cuando la matrona le contradijo pues le había ya sacado la verdad de la herida a Robards. Sólo que el jefe de los aurores no sabía las consecuencias en él y eso se lo tuvo que contar a quien quería como una madre, que le sacó la verdad poco a poco con preguntas certeras. Luego le contó la velada en el restaurante, cómo terminó durmiendo en el apartamento de la chica después que ella lo curase y que le había dejado un desayuno preparado a ella y la estudiante de medicina antes de huir de allí.

—Entonces le debes una disculpa por huir así de su casa y una explicación creíble sobre la herida de tu brazo —comentó Molly pensativa—. Y, aunque me parece que hiciste trampa con la apuesta, creo que te favorece el ganarla ya que podrás llevarla a una noche inolvidable. Pero antes debes hablar con ella por el aparatito ése y disculparte —le señaló el bolsillo en el que normalmente Harry tenía el teléfono celular—. Le planteas volver a verla, sólo que de día, en un sitio público y que sea bonito. Tienes que contarle una mentira muy cercana a la verdad para que cuando le digas sobre nuestro mundo tus razones para no decirle ahora lo real sea ésa y ninguna otra. Las relaciones de amor que perduran en el tiempo se construyen sobre la sinceridad y el respeto mutuo.

—Gracias mamá Molly —la abrazó con afecto Harry—. No sé que haría sin tu consejo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, cariño. Bien sabes que siempre te he querido como un hijo más —le replicó ella con una cálida sonrisa—. Vamos a la cocina, quiero enseñarles a los elfos un platillo hoy. Me gustaría que tú también lo aprendieras, podría ayudarte a la hora de conquistar a la morena que tanto te gusta.

—Sí. —le sonrió muy contento el pelinegro.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Arthur, Kingsley y su esposa Amy, que estaban invitados a almorzar, vieron asombrados a un sonriente Harry charlando animadamente con Molly de la comida. Se lanzaron miradas interrogantes entre ellos, haciendo esfuerzos por disimular su asombro al ver por primera vez al pelinegro de ojos verdes sin aquella frialdad que tanto les preocupaba en él.

La primera estaba además muy triste, pues supuso acertadamente que aquello tendría que ver con una conversación entre el hombre que ella amaba y la matrona sobre esa chica, la que él le había mencionado al pelirrojo.

Ron se preocupó al notar la tristeza de la castaña pensando que, al igual que él, recordaba la época antes de la guerra en que el pelinegro había sido abierto y alegre, como en ese momento. Pero él quería que ella fuese feliz, así que se esforzó en alegrarla contándoles anécdotas sobre sus últimas prácticas de quidditch, riéndose todos con entusiasmo, sintiéndose dichoso al verla sonreír a ella, la dueña de sus sentimientos.

Estaban a punto de despedirse todos, luego de elogiar y agradecer el almuerzo, cuando Sirius y Charlie se comunicaron por medio del espejo de Harry dándoles la buena noticia que los medimagos hindúes habían sido muy receptivos con ellos, que estaban casi seguros de poder convencerles al día siguiente de ir a Inglaterra pero que si era así les tomaría al menos dos días más el ayudarles a organizarse para poder llevarlos lo antes posible a Grimmauld Place. La mayoría aplaudió feliz y felicitó a Charlie y Sirius por las buenas nuevas que estaban dando, sólo Molly denegó levemente y suspiró, dándoles finalmente las gracias a los dos por sus esfuerzos pero pidiéndoles que no se demorasen tanto lejos de casa, asegurándoles que ella estaría bien aún si esos medimagos no podían ir.

—_Claro que estarás bien, Molly, porque te vas a tomar todas tus pociones, guardarás reposo, disfrutarás la visita de los Charaka Sushruta y me aceptarás como yerno definitivamente_ —le replicó Sirius con una gran sonrisa y picardía en la mirada, pues Harry le había dado el espejo a ella para que hablase con los dos—. _Cuida mucho a mi suegra, Harry. Cervatillo rugidor._ —finalizó la conexión antes que Molly lo regañase.

—Lo de "Cervatillo" me imagino que es porque a tu papá le decía "Cornamenta", pero ¿por qué "rugidor"? —le preguntó la matrona a Harry queriendo aliviar la tensión que todos tenían luego de lo dicho por el atrevido pelinegro de ojos grises.

—Porque mi forma animaga es una pantera negra de ojos verdes. —le respondió Harry luego de dudar por un momento.

—Así que eres un animago no registrado. —afirmó Kingsley girándose a mirar interrogante a la castaña y el menor de los pelirrojos.

—Culpable. Un león de pelaje rojizo. —declaró Ron.

—Culpable también. Una zorrilla de pelaje castaño claro. —se confesó Hermione.

—Comprendo que no se declarasen ante el Ministerio durante la guerra, pero no el porqué no lo hicieron luego que terminó todo. —les dijo Kingsley con sus brazos cruzados al frente en espera de una explicación satisfactoria.

—Yo les pedí a Hermione y Ron que no lo hiciesen aún hasta que terminemos con algo que está pendiente desde entonces. —rompió el pesado silencio Harry, de nuevo con sus barreras y su Occlumancia arriba.

—¿Qué tienes pendiente, Harry? —le preguntó preocupado el hombre moreno.

—En verdad lo lamento mucho, señor Ministro, pero esa es una pregunta que no le puedo responder. —le replicó muy serio el pelinegro con la frialdad posada en sus esmeraldas.

—No te lo estoy preguntando como Ministro sino como Kingsley, miembro de La Orden del Fénix y tu amigo incondicional. —le aclaró aún más preocupado el hombre moreno.

—Lo siento Kingsley, pero ni siquiera a ellos dos he podido decírselos —le respondió Harry señalando a sus dos mejores amigos—. Si yo hubiese muerto al matar a Voldemort aquello habría terminado allí, pero no fue así. Tengo que profundizar en mi investigación antes de poder hablar de eso con alguien.

—¿Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que necesites? —le preguntó el hombre con su voz profunda, suspirando al verlo asentir—. Entonces sólo los que estamos aquí y aquellos a quienes quieras revelarles esto lo sabrán. Nadie te presionará para que le digas nada y estaremos listos para ayudarte cuando llegue el momento. —aseveró con seguridad, siendo seguidas sus palabras por un asentimiento de todos.

—Gracias. —aceptó Harry. Sabía que ninguno de ellos lo traicionaría.

—Nosotros debemos irnos ya, Molly —se despidió Kingsley respetuosamente de ella—. Por favor reposa y tómate todas las pociones de la tarde como hiciste con las que te tocaban con el almuerzo. Una cosa más. Ya he hablado con el Ministro de la India y si esos medimagos acceden a venir los dos ministerios los apoyaremos en todo lo necesario para sus investigaciones, ya que las consideramos de suma importancia para nuestros pueblos, así que no te quiero volver a oír protestar por su venida.

—Está bien. —aceptó como niña regañada, apenas recuperarse de la sorpresa que le produjeron sus palabras.

Luego de quedar solos Harry subió a Molly a su cuarto y la ayudó a movilizarse hasta la cama, en la medida que ella se lo permitió para que no se lastimase el brazo. Después bajó a la habitación en que se quedaba en la casa y se recostó en el espaldar de la cama con la intención de leer un rato. Se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos, bastante agotado por las últimas semanas de trabajo intenso. Dos horas más tarde, cuando despertó, salió asustado de su cuarto rumbo al de Molly que lo recibió sonriendo con alegría. Eso lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos sospechando de una trampa de la matrona.

—Lo siento mucho hijo, pero debes descansar y no quería que te me escaparas mientras yo dormía mi siesta. —le confesó con una sonrisa.

—¡Mamá Molly! —exclamó el pelinegro exasperado. Suspirando y denegando al oír su defensa subsiguiente.

—Perdóname Harry, por favor. Sólo quiero ver que te recuperas a mi lado, como sucedía siempre que lograba que vinieses a terminar tus vacaciones escolares en mi casa.

—Yo me voy a cuidar y no me escaparé mientras reposas, mamá Molly, pero no me vuelvas a dar poción para dormir en el día, por favor. Si ocurriese algo y yo no te pudiese proteger me moriría de dolor.

—Nada ocurrirá, hijo, los dos estaremos bien. Winky y Dobby siempre cuidan que todo esté bien mientras duermo —Al ver al pelinegro fruncir el ceño suspiró y accedió—. Igual te prometo que desde ahora no te haré tomar ninguna poción aparte de las que te prescribió el medimago que trajo Robards con él.

Harry suspiró y asintió, bajando con ella al cuarto de tejidos. No tuvieron oportunidad de hablar ya que a los pocos minutos se les unieron Ron y Arthur. El primero había terminado temprano con su práctica y el segundo tenía un horario bastante flexible en el Ministerio, debido a la salud de Molly tanto como a su buen desempeño, pues sus subordinados le entendían muy bien y cumplían su trabajo con eficacia.

El pelinegro aprovechó que la matrona distrajo a los dos pelirrojos, después de mirar el bolsillo en que él guardaba su celular significativamente, y se escabulló hacia la biblioteca para desde allí llamar a la morena.

—_¿Hola?_ —preguntó Katherine intrigada al no reconocer el número, pues había hablado con su tío y con el agente encubierto poco antes, los únicos con teléfonos variantes con quienes se suponía hablaría en cualquier momento.

—Hola. Soy James Evans. —se identificó Harry con tono suave.

—_¿James Evans? ¿Quién es James Evans? ¿Acaso eres un fantasma que viene y va que conocí hace poco?_ —lo interrogó con tono sarcástico y enojado.

—Katherine, por favor perdóname —le suplicó Harry—. ¿Podríamos vernos para disculparme y explicarme?

—_Lo siento, señor fantasma, pero tengo trabajo todas las noches esta semana._ —le replicó ella mordaz.

—Podríamos vernos mañana al mediodía en el restaurante cerca de tu oficina —insistió en tono suave y zalamero—. Por favor. —añadió en tono de súplica.

—_No sabía que los fantasmas apareciesen de día. _—replicó ella enojada todavía.

—No te lo puedo explicar por teléfono, Katy, pero no podía quedarme. Estoy muy interesado en hablar contigo. Por favor.

—_Te podría traer problemas hablar conmigo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? _—le preguntó en tono serio y preocupado.

—No tienes idea cuántos problemas me puede traer pero aún así quiero y necesito hablar contigo. —le dijo con serenidad y seriedad.

Después de tres minutos de tenso silencio se escuchó la voz reposada de ella, cuando ya Harry estaba a punto de colapsar.

—Espérame en el restaurante del Mall donde nos vimos la otra noche, en una de las mesitas del fondo. Yo estaré ahí entre la una y las dos de la tarde. Si no llego vete, yo te ubicaré.

Harry escuchó desconcertado como ella cortaba la llamada sin darle tiempo a replicar. Parpadeó varias veces mientras su cerebro procesaba lo ocurrido posándose seguidamente en su rostro una sonrisa de triunfo con una ligera sombra de extrañeza. _"Ha aceptado verme mañana, pero… ¿Qué está pensando ella de mí?"_.

De pronto se puso serio y frunció el ceño. _"El no conseguir información mía, la herida de mi brazo, mi brusca desaparición sin explicaciones, ha dicho 'Te podría traer problemas hablar conmigo', la cita tan extraña que me ha dado… Claro, ella está pensando que yo…"_. Por un momento se sintió enojado, pero seguidamente una expresión traviesa se instaló en su rostro. Hasta un poco antes no sabía qué y cómo explicarle, pero con lo que le había dicho aquella noche y las sospechas de ella… Una risita traviesa se escapó de sus labios.

Se mantendría en lo que le había dicho, pues esa era una versión muggle bastante cercana a la verdad, sólo que le hablaría sobre su "período de formación como especialista en su área" y de su "problemático jefe en cuanto a su desenvolvimiento cuando no estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo", le diría sobre su problema de salud serio con la herida, su recaída, el cuidado al que lo sometió su amiga y el reposo obligatorio dictaminado por el "médico" de su unidad.

Todo muy cercano a la realidad, pero que al no poder constatarlo la chica la haría afianzarse en sus teorías e investigaciones sobre él, acercándose más "para averiguar de primera mano", lo que le permitiría enamorarla y enamorarse durante esa semana antes de ganar la apuesta y regalarle una noche inolvidable.

Arthur y Ron lo miraron desconcertados cuando regresó junto a los otros, mientras Molly sonrió contenta. La expresión radiante del pelinegro de ojos esmeraldas hubiese iluminado la estancia aunque todas las velas estuviesen apagadas. La matrona los distrajo a todos con "sus nervios sobre lo que decidirían los medimagos al día siguiente", excusa poco creíble por su expresión alegre pero ninguno la contradijo.

Ginny llegó poco después y le dio las pociones a su mamá. Todos se fueron a dormir después de charlar un rato con Jessica, que había ido de visita con su pequeña Juliette, al igual que Fleur y Bill con Charlotte y Jacques. El día siguiente sería muy importante para los Weasley y, aunque sólo él lo supiese en ese momento entre los habitantes de esa casa, también para Harry Potter.

A la hora del desayuno se comunicaron Charlie y Sirius por medio del espejo de Ginny, interrumpiéndose mutuamente cada tres palabras de tan nerviosos y dichosos que estaban. Los medimagos irían a Londres en sólo una semana, pues no sólo estaban muy interesados en el caso sino que la coordinación entre los Ministerios les había facilitado el papeleo que en otro caso hubiese sido muy engorroso al tener cinco niños pequeños.

Molly intentó preguntar por el costo del traslado pero las miradas amenazantes de sus compañeros de mesa y el pequeño rugido similar al de un dragón de su segundo hijo la hizo desistir, enojándola.

Suspiró al oír bromear a Sirius sobre el problema de trasladar un Occamy como mascota de los niños para que no extrañasen su país y al pelirrojo responderle que los llevaría a ver a los dragones para distraerlos y así no tendrían que pedir los permisos para llevar la criatura. Fred y George sugirieron que igual la llevasen para "investigar posibles usos mágicos de los huevos", lo que les valió de inmediato una reprimenda de Molly que fue cortada por la risa de todos. Comprendió de las expresiones de los gemelos que sólo bromeaban, por lo que suspiró y denegó.

Charlie preguntó por Jessica, soportando las burlas de su acompañante y sus hermanos, respondiéndole finalmente Molly.

Una hora más tarde se quedaban solos en casa Harry y Molly, contándole el pelinegro a quien quería como una madre que al mediodía se vería con la morena. Le entregó el espejo, le enseñó a comunicarse con él y le prometió varias veces que no haría ningún esfuerzo ni físico ni mágico, que se trasladaría al modo muggle pero que llevaría su varita a mano, que en caso de conseguir algo sospechoso no actuaría sino que daría aviso y que volvería a Grimmauld de inmediato.

También le tuvo que prometer que no se burlaría de la chica, que sólo le ocultaría lo referente a la magia y que, en caso de comprender en algún momento que no estaba realmente interesado en ella, se lo haría saber con sutileza para no crearle falsas esperanzas.

Harry finalmente pudo salir de la mansión, vestido totalmente como muggle, con botas de cuero altas, un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y chaqueta negra gruesa, bien abrigada, que decía al frente en letras verde esmeralda "The New Marauders" y en la parte posterior en el mismo tono "Sleeping Dragon". Caminó hasta King's Cross y allí tomó un taxi hacia su punto de encuentro, con su fría máscara de indiferencia a todo y su Occlumancia arriba, con todos sus sentidos alertas y su varita en el aditamento especial en el cinturón en el que la ocultaba de miradas indiscretas pero del cual era muy sencillo extraerla con agilidad.

Llegó sin contratiempos al restaurante en el Mall, en Saint James, le pagó al taxista y se internó en el local, ubicándose en una de las mesas del fondo como le había indicado la detective. Vio extrañado que el propio dueño del lugar lo atendía pero su máscara de frialdad no permitió que el buen hombre percibiese nada. Pidió un café capuchino para entrar en calor y esperar a su acompañante, aumentando su desconcierto cuando el hombre le ofreció cigarros lo cual rechazó de forma amable, aceptando en cambio pastelitos como entremés para esperar a su acompañante.

Al quedarse solo no pudo evitar que una parte de su mente divagara hacia el recuerdo de las noches en que Hermione, Ron y él tuvieron que fumar de las cajetillas de cigarros que les regaló aquél muggle de barba cerrada, como agradecimiento por salvarle la vida. El desconocido les enseñó a hacerlo, venciendo la resistencia de la castaña al explicarles que los ayudaría a desahogar su ansiedad y olvidarse temporalmente de la falta de alimentos. Les advirtió que no los fumasen muy seguido para evitar volverse adictos, pues podían llegar a enfermar gravemente de los pulmones.

Sólo fumaron durante aquellos tres días de terribles nevadas, prisioneros en aquella cueva por la cercanía de los gigantes, sin poder desaparecer para no alertar los detectores de magia de los Mortífagos que los perseguían, además del escudo anti aparición y la presencia del muggle. Una vez que sus mortales enemigos los consideraron muertos por el frío y la falta de alimentos, se alejaron y quitaron el escudo, pudieron desaparecer rumbo a un bosque conocido con su acompañante, a quien la castaña desmemorizó de manera precisa luego de comer.

El mal genio de Ron desapareció una vez que pudieron alimentarse, al igual que la irritabilidad de la castaña y se atenuó su dolor de cabeza. Sólo un par de veces más fumaron cigarrillos durante la guerra, en condiciones graves, pero nunca más lo repitieron luego de la batalla final. No les había agradado la experiencia y la castaña tenía un mal recuerdo de un tío fumador muy enfermo de su sistema respiratorio, que falleció mientras ella estudiaba segundo año en el colegio. Ron comentó que era muchísimo mejor disfrutar de una buena comida y él que el volar en su escoba era mejor remedio para sus nervios, haciendo sonreír feliz a la castaña.

La entrada de tres hombres al lugar lo hizo tensarse, aunque no lo demostrara, tranquilizándose al ver que le pedían comida al mesero sin siquiera mirar la carta, con la normalidad que da el ser cliente asiduo de un lugar. Leyéndole los labios a uno de ellos, habilidad aprendida durante la guerra, comprendió que era una reunión de negocios. Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando de personas, casi todos de vestimenta muggle ejecutiva y un grupito de estudiantes universitarios. Mientras tanto él comía su aperitivo muy atento a todo cuanto le rodeaba. Tenía la sensación que alguien lo observaba desde lejos y eso no le agradaba, aunque no percibía una amenaza en eso y esto le extrañaba.

Cuando su reloj señaló las dos y media de la tarde en punto suspiró, llamó al dueño para pedir la cuenta y retirarse, no habiendo ya más nadie en el lugar. Estaba muy atento a lo que ocurría fuera del local desde que llegó, por lo que notó que el auto aparcado en la acera opuesta a la del local se desplazaba para ubicarse casi al frente del mismo. Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba nada aquello. Tampoco que el pequeño chivatoscopio en el bolsillo interno derecho de su chaqueta hubiese empezado a emitir un leve zumbido.

—Su celular, señor. —le indicó servicial el hombre de bigote y aspecto bonachón.

—Cierre de inmediato en lo que yo salga y no vuelva a abrir pase lo que pase. —le respondió Harry en voz baja mientras le entregaba unas cuantas libras esterlinas que estaba seguro cubrían el monto de lo consumido y un poco más.

Harry supo que habían problemas y apreciaba al dueño, que siempre fue atento con él desde que empezó a ir allí, tanto por medio de sus empleados como personalmente ese día. Lo había investigado tiempo atrás y sabía que una familia lo esperaba a sólo dos cuadras de allí. Se levantó y se dirigió presuroso a la salida, sintiendo los pasos del buen hombre tras él, nerviosos. _"¿Sabría acaso Katy que ocurriría esto y por eso me había dicho que me fuese de aquí media hora antes?"_. Esperaba poder averiguarlo luego.

Todo se desarrolló muy rápido apenas salió del local y el hombre cerró, ayudándolo Harry a bajar la reja. Se vio obligado a alejarse rápidamente al oír los primeros disparos, por lo que apenas tuvo oportunidad de ver que el padre de familia había logrado cerrar la puerta de vidrios blindados y correr dentro del local.

Con la habilidad adquirida en la guerra para escabullirse, sabiendo en carne propia lo dolorosa que era una herida provocada por un arma de fuego muggle, logró ponerse a salvo en el parque cercano escondido tras unos árboles, agitado.

Estaba totalmente alerta. Además del enfrentamiento entre los policías y los hombres que, ahora sabía, acechaban el local vecino al que él se encontraba poco antes, también percibía que había estado muy cerca de alguien que usaba con asiduidad magia oscura. No sólo por el chivatoscopio que había tenido que silenciar con un hechizo no verbal, su varita en su mano derecha ahora oculta en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, sino por aquella capacidad suya para detectar la magia de cualquier persona que estuviese a menos de un kilómetro de él, la cual se había presentado con su mayoría de edad y afinado durante la guerra.

Aquél hombre lo había seguido de cerca, seguramente buscando el mejor momento para atacarlo pues estaba casi seguro lo habría reconocido. Recordó todas las promesas hechas a la mujer que lo quería y cuidaba como una madre, mirando alrededor en búsqueda de un sitio seguro desde el cual desaparecer.

Vio con horror que un hombre le apuntaba por la espalda a la morena que él había estado esperando durante horas en el restaurante. Sólo tenía segundos para decidir qué hacer, pues sabía que si intervenía la salvaría a ella pero sería un blanco seguro de su perseguidor.

Decidido se arrojó en dirección del atacante de la chica, haciéndolo girar durante la caída. Al hacerlo así lo usó de escudo contra el mortífago que le lanzó una maldición quemante, la cual se cruzó en el aire con una bala disparada del arma del hombre que intentaba inmovilizar además de alcanzar el arma. La explosión de la pólvora dejó temporalmente ciego y sordo al atacante muggle, además de quemar levemente sus manos pues por instinto la arrojó al ver algo rojo avanzar hacia él. Harry logró conservar su visión porque cerró los ojos a tiempo, pero no podía oír tampoco.

Cuando abrió de nuevo sus ojos vio a través de la humareda al mortífago acercarse, hacer un movimiento evasivo rápido hacia la derecha y desaparecer. Eso lo hizo guardar rápido la varita en su cinturón. Lo siguiente que supo era que tenía una pistola en su sien y otra frente a él, Katherine y un hombre le preguntaban algo que él no podía oír, pero de lo ocurrido y al leerle los labios al que estaba junto a la morena entendió algo.

—No puedo oírles —casi gritó sin saberlo, aún atontado y sordo por la explosión del arma de largo alcance del hombre que sostenía—. Lo hice caer para que no activase el arma, pero mientras lo hacía algo pasó… Una explosión.

Katherine le indicó por señas que soltase al hombre y retrocediera, a lo que él obedeció en seguida. Se mareó al moverse, teniendo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente para estabilizarse. Ella mientras tanto le puso las esposas al hombre, con expresión fastidiada al escucharlo quejarse de que no veía ni oía nada y que lo dejase en paz.

Harry se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro, abriendo mucho sus esmeraldas. Las entrecerró en seguida al oír unos pitidos en sus oídos, llevando sus manos a estos para taparlos. Empezaba a sentir un dolor de cabeza punzante y creciente. Sintió que alguien le separaba con cuidado las manos de los oídos y pudo escuchar una voz familiar pero un poco lejana.

—¿Puedes oírme ahora?

—Sí, aunque lejos pero sí. —le respondió a la detective que lo miraba asustada.

—¿Puedes ver bien?

—Sí, eso sí. Mis ojos estaban cerrados justo cuando el arma explotó —le respondió él, preguntándole seguidamente preocupado—: ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Alcanzaron a herirte?

—No te preocupes, yo estoy bien. —le respondió ella seria.

—Necesitamos su identificación, señor. —le pidió autoritario el detective Jerry Fleming, amigo de Katherine, ex compañero suyo y mano derecha desde que ella ascendiese como jefe de los detectives de la zona oeste de Londres.

—Seguro. —le respondió tranquilo Harry. La sacó con lentitud y cuidado del bolsillo interno izquierdo de su chaqueta e intentó entregársela, cayéndosele de las manos al marearse nuevamente. Escuchó que el hombre exclamaba:

—¡Quieto ahí!

Pero él sólo pudo apoyarse en la grama y concentrarse en su respiración con los ojos cerrados. Sintió seguidamente que lo ayudaban a recostarse boca arriba en la hierba y que el mismo hombre que un momento antes le había ordenado no moverse, le decía:

—Tranquilo. Pronto estarán aquí los paramédicos para atenderle la herida.

—¿Herida? —preguntó desconcertado, entreabriendo los ojos.

—Su brazo izquierdo sangra profusamente, señor Evans —le respondió el detective, que tenía la identificación muggle de Harry en su mano—. El que respaldaba al atacante de la detective Stewart alcanzó a herirlo mientras el atacante libre se les acercaba.

—Rayos. No lo siento porque me dio justo en el mismo lugar. —murmuró el pelinegro más para sí que para sus acompañantes. Tomó una respiración profunda y se sentó apoyándose en su brazo derecho, mientras el detective lo ayudaba pero le indicaba que no era prudente.

—Es mejor que esté recostado. Los paramédicos llegarán pronto y le darán las primeras atenciones mientras lo trasladamos al hospital.

Harry tanteó con cuidado su brazo izquierdo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se quitó la chaqueta con cuidado, a pesar del frío que le rodeaba y los intentos del detective por detenerle. Su ceño fruncido y su mirada inexpresiva mientras en su mente intentaba buscar una salida a la situación sin tener que usar un hechizo desmemorizante sobre ninguno de sus acompañantes, especialmente la morena. Con un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo del pantalón se hizo un torniquete más arriba de la herida. Les dijo con voz tranquila:

—No puedo ir a ningún hospital o estaré en serios problemas. Les agradezco que quieran ayudarme y los acompañaré a donde ustedes indiquen para responder las preguntas que pueda. Pero justo ahora debo salir de aquí, con su ayuda o sin ustedes.

—Esa herida es relativamente seria y ha perdido bastante sangre. Necesita atención médica. —le replicó desconcertado el detective.

—¿Puedo llamar a una amiga y avisarle? —les preguntó Harry.

—Dígame el número. —le replicó desconfiado el detective.

Harry miró a la morena de reojo, notando que ella denegaba levemente en su dirección. Iba a darle una evasiva al hombre cuando sintió la esclava en su mano izquierda calentarse, comprendiendo que ya era tarde. Su celular repicó un par de segundos después.

—Responda. —le ordenó Jerry al ver que no lo hacía.

—Hola Jane —respondió Harry resignado, aunque su rostro inexpresivo y su tono de voz neutral no lo demostrasen—. Sí, en Saint James… Yo… —dudó por un momento, bajando levemente la cabeza al oír a la castaña reñirlo—. Me alcanzó una bala en el brazo izquierdo… Sí, pero… Lo sé, pero… ¿Cuándo…? ¿No puedes evitar que…? Jane, escúchame por favor. No pude evitarlo. Estoy herido y necesito tu ayuda de amiga, no tus regaños. Sólo evítame el problema con el jefe y… ¿Pueden cubrirme mientras resuelvo aquí?... Sí, uno… No dijo nada, sólo… ¿No es suficiente con tu regaño?… De acuerdo, dile a Molly, pero que mamá Molly no se entere. —una vez que Hermione finalizó la llamada miró a sus acompañantes que lo interrogaban con la mirada. No pudo evitar un estremecimiento por el frío sin su chaqueta y la debilidad que le había ocasionado la pérdida de sangre.

—Llevémoslo a tu coche, Jerry. —ordenó Katherine preocupada.

El aludido asintió y ayudó a Harry a incorporarse, la morena lo abrigó con la chaqueta sobre los hombros y el detective le sirvió de apoyo hasta el auto. No era un procedimiento normal y eso lo molestaba, pero había notado la familiaridad con que el hombre herido le había hablado a su amiga y su preocupación por la posibilidad que la hubiesen herido.

—Llegaron los paramédicos. —les avisó un policía desde lejos.

—No puedo aparecer en ningún informe médico, por favor —les dijo Harry en voz baja—. Molly me curará en cuanto llegue y… —cerró los ojos y se detuvo, nuevamente mareado.

Katherine y Jerry se miraron sin saber qué hacer. Era cierto que Harry había arriesgado su vida para salvarla a ella, también que era extraño que no portase ningún arma, pero ellos no debían saltarse los procedimientos regulares y su insistencia en no ser atendido médicamente… Estaba bastante mal, eso era evidente de la falta de color en su rostro desde que el detective lo había recostado en la hierba. El torniquete que se había hecho detuvo la hemorragia, pero estaba débil.

—Maggie y Laurence. —le señaló en voz baja el detective a su compañera con una cabezadita a dos paramédicos que se movilizaban entre los heridos cercanos.

—Estás de suerte, James —le dijo Katherine al pelinegro que aún estaba con los ojos cerrados, recostado en el asiento derecho delantero del auto de su amigo—. Hazles señas para que vengan aquí, Jerry, pero que todos crean que es a ti a quien atenderán.

—Enseguida. —se apresuró el detective, ahora seguro que su amiga conocía al sujeto. Se alejó levemente de los dos, apoyándose en la puerta como si él estuviese herido.

—No quiero ocasionar problemas. —intentó Harry en tono levemente más alto a un susurro.

—Debiste irte cuando te lo indiqué. —lo regañó ella en voz muy baja, aprovechando que estaban prácticamente solos.

—Quería verte. —se disculpó él, sus esmeraldas entreabiertos mirando los zafiros de ella.

—Bueno, ahora tú y yo necesitaremos que nuestros amigos nos ayuden a salir del aprieto en el que estamos, luego darles explicaciones que tú tendrás que primero darme a mí, y finalmente hablar sobre cierta apuesta —le enumeró ella con tono bajo levemente enojado. Sonrió al ver su expresión de niño regañado, alegrándose al saber que con ella desaparecía su máscara de frialdad—. Gracias por salvarme la vida. —le susurró sin que él tuviese oportunidad de responderle, pues una trigueña de pelo y ojos negros, de cuerpo menudo, le pedía que se desplazase para atenderlo, mientras su acompañante, alto, castaño y de ojos verdes claros, le daba la vuelta al auto.

—Parece que tienes pintada una diana en ese brazo, amigo —bromeó la paramédico al ver el vendaje salpicado de sangre, tomándole el pulso mientras tanto. Le lanzó una mirada preocupada a su compañero y sacó de su maletín con rapidez una jeringuilla y medicamento—. Te voy a inyectar algo que te ayudará con la fuerte descompensación que estás presentando y luego te pondré un calmante.

—Eso no es necesario. No siento la herida del brazo. —le respondió Harry en voz baja. Odiaba las inyecciones desde que era muy pequeño y le pusieron las vacunas en la escuela muggle, pero vio con extrañeza y agradecimiento que la chica lograba pincharle directo en la vena de su brazo derecho sintiendo apenas una mínima molestia.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el paramédico al ver el ungüento color ocre al retirarle el vendaje.

—Medicina china —le respondió Harry automáticamente. Eran años de práctica con Hermione mintiendo sobre las pociones y ungüentos ante muggles—. No sé cómo se llama.

Los dos paramédicos denegaron con evidente enojo. Abrieron mucho los ojos luego que el paramédico retirase el ungüento, al ver la herida alargada que había empezado a cicatrizar, reabierta al ser atravesada por la bala.

—James —llegó agitada Ginny a unos metros del auto, escoltada por un policía. Éste se retiró y la dejó acercarse ante un gesto de la detective a cargo de la operación—. ¿Cómo es que te hirieron si se suponía que estabas en casa con mamá cumpliendo tu reposo?

—Esperaba reunirme a almorzar con alguien en el restaurante del Mall, pero ella no llegó y luego todo se complicó. —le respondió Harry con expresión de disculpa, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y encajando la mandíbula cuando el paramédico le removió una pequeña esquirla de la herida que le tenía presionado un nervio. Había empezado a sentir el dolor con intensidad.

—Lo siento amigo. —se disculpó de inmediato al notar el gesto y que retenía la respiración, aplicándole rápidamente un calmante local él y uno intravenoso la compañera.

—Gracias… Bracknell, gracias Dahl. —pronunció en voz baja Harry luego de ver las identificaciones bordadas en los uniformes de los paramédicos.

—La bala atravesó limpiamente pero te alcanzó una esquirla de… otro tipo, justo en la herida. —le explicó el paramédico mirando interrogante la pieza metálica que le había extraído y luego a sus amigos detectives. Entendió de sus miradas que hablarían luego, entregándoles la evidencia en una bolsita plástica cerrada.

—Lo que te dije inicialmente. Parece que tuvieses una diana pintada en ese brazo. —le dijo con una sonrisa la paramédico limpiándole el sudor del rostro.

—Sí, así parece señorita Bracknell. —le sonrió Harry agradecido.

—Dime Maggie.

—Gracias Maggie. Llámame James.

—¿Qué ponemos en el reporte? —preguntó el paramédico.

—Eso lo sabremos cuando el señor Evans nos explique porqué no quería atención médica por temor a un reporte. —dijo inquisitivo y muy serio el detective.

—No puedo aparecer en ningún reporte médico porque tendré graves problemas en mi trabajo, además que igual esos informes desaparecerán trabajando ustedes en vano. —les respondió Harry serio luego de cruzar miradas con Ginny.

—¿Es por eso que esa herida tan seria estaba cubierta con algo chino? —lo interrogó preocupado el paramédico.

—Sí, señor Dahl. —confirmó Harry, deseando poder zafarse sin tener que dar más explicaciones ni desmemorizarlos, pero cada vez lo veía más difícil.

Sabía que en caso de ser necesario Ginny lo ayudaría inicialmente y luego Hermione terminaría de encubrirlo, pero eso lo alejaría definitivamente de Katherine. Además que no quería lastimarla a ella con otra desmemorización si la primera no había sido exitosa.

—Llámame Laurence ya que voy a ayudar a encubrirte. Ven para vendarte tu brazo, Jerry, ya que supongo que tú serás el herido. Será mejor que busques la bala, Katherine. —organizó rápido la mentira que dirían.

—Gracias Laurence, Jerry, Maggie, Katherine. —les dijo con sinceridad Harry, sonriendo levemente al verlos asentir.

—¿Eres médico? —le preguntó la trigueña a la pelirroja al ver que le miraba al pelinegro la parte interior de los párpados y le examinaba luego las uñas del brazo lastimado.

—Estudiante de medicina y amiga suya. —le respondió ella.

—¿Por qué permites que usen con él esa pasta china en una herida tan seria? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—James es muy necio y su jefe un tirano —gruñó enojada la pelirroja, armando rápidamente una excusa creíble mientras le tomaba el pulso y la temperatura, preocupada por la recaída a causa de la pérdida de sangre, enojada por no poder sacar su varita y la poción rellena sangre que llevaba oculta en su maletín—. Hago lo que puedo aprendiendo además de lo que nos enseñan en el hospital medicina china, para ayudar al anciano que cura a los de su grupo, dándoles medicinas adecuadas cuando él no se da cuenta.

—Supongo que sabes que puedo reportarte por eso. —le dijo inquieta la paramédico.

—Sí, pero más que perjudicarme a mí le quitarías la atención médica que necesitan a catorce personas. ¿Lo harás? —le preguntó mirándola frontalmente.

—Llámanos a Laurence y a mí cuando necesites ayuda con cualquiera de ellos. —fue la respuesta de la trigueña, tendiéndole una pequeña tarjeta en que estaban los nombres y los números de celular de los dos.

—Gracias —le sonrió ampliamente la pelirroja—. En lo que pueda ayudarles con gusto lo haré también. —le ofreció y le entregó a su vez una pequeña tarjeta con su nombre muggle y el número del celular que usaba entre ellos.

Harry arqueó una ceja intrigado. No sabía que la menor de los Weasley estaba tan habituada a manejarse entre médicos muggles, aunque él sabía que ella cursaba materias que consideraban "extravagantes" en la escuela de medimagia.

—Aquí está la bala. —les mostró Katherine una bolsita plástica.

—Jerry está listo —reportó el paramédico—. Movamos rápido a James al asiento del copiloto, Maggie y yo debemos irnos —le dijo al detective, el cual lo ayudó de inmediato—. Toma dos cada cuatro horas. Esto te ayudará a recuperarte. Guarda reposo completo al menos durante tres horas si quieres poder levantarte mañana —le recomendó a Harry, entregándole unas tabletas—. Si lo llevaran a un hospital lo dejarían internado —le dijo a la detective para que entendiese lo delicado del estado de salud del hombre que acababa de atender—. Reposa James, te hace falta.

—Gracias. —asintió Harry, viendo de reojo a Ginny entrecerrar los ojos castaños.

—Sube al auto atrás, Jerry, usted también, Molly. He girado instrucciones para que Jeremy Mill se haga cargo mientras llevamos a estos dos testigos a presentar declaración. —les dijo Katherine con tono autoritario.

Ginny miró a Harry interrogante, denegando levemente al verlo asentir. Obedeció a la detective, sentándose en el asiento tras su amigo.

—Muy bien, ahora quiero que me empieces a decir verdades, James Evans, empezando por tu nombre real. —le dijo enojada la jefe de detectives, conduciendo el auto de su amigo fuera de la zona de seguridad.

—Mi nombre es James Evans, sólo que no lograrás conseguir nada de mí como ya te había dicho. —le respondió Harry con tono suave.

—Por el grupo con el que trabajas. Pero eso no explica que tampoco consiga información de Molly Prewett o alguno de los otros del grupo que te acompañaba en el pub hace quince días. —replicó ella.

—Sí lo explica, porque todos trabajamos indirectamente con ese grupo —le respondió Ginny ante el silencio del pelinegro acercándose hacia delante preocupada, notando que su acompañante se tensaba y le apuntaba con un arma muggle—. ¿James?

—Mareado. —musitó Harry.

Katherine de inmediato bajó la velocidad y miró rápidamente a su acompañante en el asiento delantero, frunciendo el ceño al ver que estaba con los ojos cerrados, bastante pálido y desencajado de nuevo.

—Mi apartamento. —le sugirió el detective, ayudando a la pelirroja a reclinar el asiento en que iba Harry hacia atrás.

—James, ¿comiste algo mientras esperabas? —le preguntó Ginny preocupada.

—Unos pastelitos y un café capuchino.

—¿Comiste algo después del desayuno en casa de mamá antes de venir al restaurante? —insistió la pelirroja.

—No. —le respondió en voz baja el pelinegro esperando su explosión, que no tardó en llegar.

—Te había dicho expresamente que no podías saltarte ninguna comida ni salir de casa hasta mañana. Mucho menos hacer esfuerzos físicos o… —se contuvo apenas al sentir que el detective junto a ella la retenía, recordando que estaban con dos muggles justo a tiempo.

—Calma pelirroja, él no está en condiciones de atender tu regaño. —la intentó tranquilizar Jerry mientras la sujetaba para que no golpease al pelinegro semiinconsciente. Miró de reojo a Katherine pensando que si esas dos mujeres se llegaban a hacer amigas los dejarían sordos a los dos con sus gritos.

—Pero en unas horas sabrás lo que es bueno, porque le diré a mamá…

—No, por favor. —la interrumpió Harry en tono de súplica.

—Sólo porque ella está enferma no lo haré. Pero puedes estar seguro que los demás, incluido Orión, sabrán de esto. —lo amenazó enojadísima.

Harry miró con expresión de cachorrito apaleado a la pelirroja pero supo de su mirada que no se salvaría. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, haciendo esfuerzos enormes por mantenerse consciente.

—¿James? —preguntó preocupada la detective al verlo de reojo, asustándose al no responder el pelinegro—. ¿Qué le pasa Molly?

—Perdió demasiada sangre y él ya estaba débil por lo del viernes —le respondió luego de comprobarle el pulso y la temperatura—. El sólo hecho de correr más de tres cuadras fue mucho esfuerzo para su debilitado organismo, pero la hemorragia fue lo peor. Sus amigos paramédicos lo estabilizaron, pero está mal —les explicó preocupada, sacando de su maletín la poción rellena sangre mientras pensaba cómo explicarles lo que le daría—. James, bebe esto y no te atrevas a protestar ni un poco. Tal vez ese viejo loco prepare cosas de mal sabor, pero ya hemos comprobado antes que esta cosa te ayuda bastante.

Harry entreabrió sus esmeraldas y bebió la poción con expresión de desagrado, habiéndose estacionado ya Katherine en el sótano del edificio en que vivía el detective.

—Li Tieguai se va a enojar cuando sepa que tienes contigo de su bebedizo horroroso. —le dijo Harry en tono supuestamente confidencial luego de beberla, tanto por ayudarla con la mentira que había inventado como por dejarle ver que él también podía hacer que la regañase el medimago que tanto la mimaba como su aprendiz predilecta.

—No si sabe que te ayudé con esto —le replicó ella con una sonrisa de alivio al ver que empezaba a recuperar el color del rostro y tenía ánimos para bromear—. Ya sabes que eres su consentido del grupo.

Harry asintió sonriente. El anciano medimago chino le había tomado mucho cariño desde que lo atendió en San Mungo, consintiéndole muchas veces pequeños caprichos pero regañándolo también cuando no ponía de su parte para recuperarse.

—Entonces el viernes en la noche, cuando nos vimos en el pub, sí tenían razón tus amigos en que debías estar guardando reposo y por eso terminamos la velada en mi apartamento, curándote yo ese brazo lo mejor que pude. —comentó con falsa inocencia Katherine.

—¿Saliste el viernes en la noche? —le preguntó Ginny con furia apenas contenida al pelinegro, que se incrementó al verlo cerrar los ojos y asentir levemente—. La crisis con que te conseguimos el sábado en la mañana fue por eso, ¿verdad? —masculló la pelirroja las palabras.

—Sí. —aceptó Harry cabizbajo, entrecerrando los ojos y encogiéndose en espera de la siguiente explosión Weasley.

—¿Y luego que logramos que te recuperases un poco te saltas tu reposo para verte con ella? Ja. Felicitaciones Katherine Stewart, has enamorado a James Evans eliminándole el mínimo de sentido común que le quedaba en su atrofiado cerebro. A ver cómo logras mantenerlo vivo el tiempo suficiente para que lleguen al menos a casarse. —soltó sarcásticamente la pelirroja.

Harry denegó rápidamente para que no siguiera por ahí, recordando lo que investigó sobre el novio de la morena, muerto una semana antes de la boda en un operativo. Jerry también denegó con fiereza, mientras Katherine palidecía mirando a la impulsiva pecosa que le acababa de remover muchos recuerdos y sentimientos.

—Llevemos a James a mi apartamento para que repose un poco mientras tú nos respondes algunas cosas. —le dijo el detective a la pelirroja ayudando al pelinegro a salir del auto, queriendo distraerlos a todos de lo dicho por la impulsiva joven.

Si él no estuviese tan enamorado de Kathleen Middleton tal vez le hubiese callado la boca a la impulsiva pecosa con un beso para que no lastimase a su compañera de esa manera.

Katherine los siguió en silencio mientras sepultaba de nuevo lo ocurrido aquél día y caía en cuenta de lo otro que había dicho la pelirroja, "has enamorado a James Evans". Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, borrándola rápidamente al girarse sus tres acompañantes ya en el ascensor esperando a que ella subiese. Subió y marcó sin mirar el botón del piso correspondiente, mientras con expresión seria miraba al pelinegro y la pelirroja.

Él estaba mirándola inicialmente preocupado, esquivándole seguidamente la mirada con nerviosismo. Ella la había mirado con curiosidad y el ceño fruncido, desviando la mirada hacia él cuando notó que la observaba.

En cuanto llegaron al apartamento, compartido evidentemente por tres hombres por los distintos uniformes en la desordenada sala, Jerry ayudó a Harry a llegar a su cuarto. Lo recostó en la cama que había sido vaciada rápidamente por la detective.

—¿Cómo se llama el grupo para el que trabajan? —les soltó la morena, nuevamente en su papel de investigadora.

—AUROR. —le respondió Harry.

—¿Para qué gobierno trabajan? —siguió ella, pues no le sonaba el nombre entre los que conocía por su tío.

—Ninguno. —siguió el pelinegro.

—Tengo con quien investigar en la INTERPOL. —amenazó Katherine.

—Ni el MI5, ni el MI6, ni la CIA, ni el FBI, ni el MOSSAD, ni la CNI, ni el INTERPOL o cualquier otra agencia de investigación y espionaje internacional, tiene información de nosotros —le replicó el pelinegro—. Somos un grupo especial que nos dedicamos a frenar a un determinado tipo de terroristas que funciona a nivel internacional.

—No estabas armado hoy. —hizo la observación el detective, tan intrigado como su compañera por lo que le decía aquél hombre. Él también tenía un buen contacto y sólo Katherine era más rápida que él para averiguar sobre personajes sospechosos que no tenían perfil policiaco fácil de ubicar.

—Estoy de reposo y se suponía que sólo me vería con una amiga para disculparme por el mal rato que le hice pasar el viernes en la noche. —respondió el pelinegro con sus ojos fijos en la morena, sonriendo levemente al verla ruborizarse y sus ojos brillar.

—¿Tú trabajas en qué específicamente con ellos? —repreguntó Jerry que notó el cruce de miradas y supuso que su compañera estaba un poco… desubicada.

—Aún estoy en la parte de formación del personal que se encarga de investigar y detener a esos asesinos —le respondió Harry con cuidado—. En un par de semanas me graduaré y entraré de lleno en el cuerpo de aurores encargado de detenerlos.

—¿Y tú, Molly? —preguntó Katherine, recuperada su frialdad de detective.

—Estoy en formación como médico adjunta al grupo. —le respondió, levemente nerviosa por las preguntas que sabía seguían.

—¿Qué hay de Orión, Rómulo, Remo, Leonel, Dorea, John y Jane? —insistió la morena.

—Jane está en mi grupo, los demás están en otros y no podemos decirles más sobre AUROR. —respondió Harry serio y tenso.

—¿A qué grupo terrorista persiguen? —presionó Jerry.

—MORTÍFAGOS. —respondió con repulsión y odio Ginny.

Los dos pelirrojos y el pelinegro notaron que la morena palidecía y se le oscurecía la mirada, su expresión totalmente ida luego de oír la respuesta.

—¿Te suena ese nombre, Katherine? —le preguntó el hombre pelirrojo.

—¿Estás bien Katherine? —le preguntó preocupada la pelirroja, alarmándose al ver que no les respondía a ninguno de los dos.

—Tranquila Katy, sólo respira profundo y escucha mi voz —se le acercó con cuidado Harry, usando sin saberlo las mismas palabras y tono de voz que había usado su padre con ella mientras la mamá daba a luz—. Todo está bien, tranquila.

—Mamá necesita ayuda… —murmuró la detective antes de tambalearse mareada, siendo sujetada rápidamente por su compañero que la miraba asustadísimo.

—Tranquila —se le acercó preocupado Harry, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, pálido y desencajado al saber lo que había recordado—. Tú y tu familia están bien.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron a coro los dos pelirrojos, totalmente desconcertados.

Harry miraba nervioso alrededor buscando con sus ojos algo para ayudarla y al mismo tiempo con su mente cómo evadir el tema.

—La colonia, Molly. —le indicó con un gesto de cabeza.

—Excelente idea. —le replicó ella reaccionando.

Jerry lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—El grupo ése tuvo una época de actividad fuerte hace varios años, cuando nosotros estábamos muy pequeños o no habíamos nacido aún —explicó Harry—. Desaparecieron por casi trece años y desde hace aproximadamente siete años han vuelto a reunirse. Dieron serios problemas hace tres años. El grupo AUROR logró detener a su líder pero aún quedan remanentes fuertes y peligrosos. Supuse de la reacción de Katy a su nombre que tuvo algún roce con ellos siendo una niña. —hablaba en dirección a Jerry, pero la explicación en realidad iba dirigida a la pelirroja.

Ginny frunció el ceño, comprendiendo que estaban metidos en un lío peor de lo que se había imaginado. _"Desearía poder desmemorizarlos y desaparecerme con Harry, pero el que él no lo haya siquiera insinuado y les esté dando tanta información camuflada… Rayos, en verdad está interesado en esta morena. ¿Habrá separado definitivamente mi indeciso hermano menor a Hermione y Harry? Eso no es justo. Ellos se aman, mientras que Ron sólo está confundido, como ahora veo a Harry con Katherine"_.

—El día que nació Kenneth —confirmó la morena mirando al pelinegro de ojos verdes con asombro—. ¿Qué más averiguaste de mí?

—Desde tus abuelos hasta lo que hiciste incluso el viernes en la tarde, pasando por tus gustos, tu carácter y tu perfil psicológico. —confesó Harry cabizbajo.

—Pero eso es imposible, mi información está bloqueada por… —Se detuvo justo a tiempo de nombrar su fuente, totalmente desconcertada por lo dicho por él—. No es cierto. Estás presumiendo de algo que no sabes. —lo retó, ocultando tras supuesto enojo su miedo.

—Pregúntame lo que quieras de ti. —la desafió Harry.

Jerry lo ayudó a acomodarse parcialmente recostado en almohadones, dejándolo luego bajo el cuidado de Ginny mientras le traía un calmante a la morena. Se sentaron luego los dos a escuchar durante más de media hora desde las preguntas y respuestas más inocentes hasta las más insólitas.

—Es imposible. —balbuceó desconcertada la pelinegro luego que él le describiese con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido el día en que falleció su novio, para disgusto de Harry que intentó evadir el responderle hasta que ella lo presionó al límite.

Ginny miraba con ojos desorbitados a los dos, comprendiendo ahora porqué los dos hombres habían denegado con ferocidad ante su comentario cuando recién se estacionaban en el sótano.

Jerry había tragado saliva en varias oportunidades, sin poder creer lo que oía, pero eso en especial lo tenía boquiabierto. Él personalmente había intentado averiguar luego expedientes sobre lo ocurrido ese día y se había encontrado con: "Ese incidente no existe. El joven murió de un paro cardíaco en su casa". Fue la primera y única vez que su contacto le había fallado.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Quién…? —no lograba armar una pregunta coherente, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, recuperando su ecuanimidad—. ¿Por qué te quedaste hoy en el restaurante hasta que se presentaron ésos?

—Ya te lo dije… Te esperaba porque… quería disculparme.

—Te había dicho que si no llegaba a las dos en punto te fueses. —le dijo contrariada.

—No quería irme… sin verte, por eso… te intenté llamar… dos veces. —le respondió cabizbajo, nuevamente mareado.

—¿Sabías lo que pasaría?

—No. —le respondió con sinceridad, mirándola desconcertado.

—El atacante independiente que se desplazaba hacia el que me apuntaba y hacia ti, desviándose al vernos a Jerry y a mí. ¿Pertenece al grupo que mencionaste?

—Posible…mente.

—¿Qué provocó la explosión del arma luego que el delincuente disparase? —inquirió Jerry.

—No… lo… sé. —respondió Harry despacio, luchando con el malestar, la debilidad de su cuerpo ganándole la partida luego de la tensión nerviosa vivida desde que empezó el tiroteo.

—¿James? —preguntó inquieta Katherine.

—Molly… y yo… debem… debemos… irn… —no lograba mantenerse despierto y alerta.

Ginny se le aproximó rápidamente y le tomó el pulso, suspirando con alivio al notar que no era irregular, notando sin embargo que de nuevo tenía fiebre alta.

—Llamaré a Jane para que nos busque en la camioneta de Orión y nos lleve con mamá —decidió la pelirroja, preocupada por él—. Ya hemos respondido sus preguntas más allá de lo permitido por nuestros superiores, pero si James no reposa la cubierta que le hemos preparado sus amigos para que no tenga problemas con su jefe no servirá —les pidió a los detectives, añadiendo al ver su indecisión—: Por favor, permítanme llevármelo. No sólo peligra su salud, también la de mamá que debe estar preocupada por James, pues lo quiere como un hijo y está de reposo en casa.

—¿Eres su novia? —le preguntó sorpresivamente Jerry.

—No, claro que no. —le respondió ella desconcertada.

—Pero lo fuiste. —aseveró el detective.

—Durante unos meses, hace un par de años, antes de yo encontrar a mi verdadero amor. —les confesó ella.

—¿Tu verdadero amor es Orión Black? —le preguntó ahora Katherine.

—Sí. —confirmó la pelirroja.

—Será mejor que le des las pastillas que le indicaron Maggie y Laurence, lo dejemos descansar un poco y luego yo mismo los llevaré —dijo muy serio Jerry, agregando al ver el intento de protesta de la pelirroja—: ¿No crees que el movilizarlo ahora será peor para su salud?

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior y asintió. Era cierto. Harry se agravaría si lo desplazaban al modo muggle a menos que usasen camilla y una ambulancia, lo cual era imposible. Estando con ellos no podían usar medios mágicos y aunque lo hiciese para luego desmemorizarlos una desaparición conjunta igual era difícil para el pelinegro en su estado.

Con ayuda del detective le hizo tomar las pastillas a un semiinconsciente pelinegro. Lo acomodaron luego en la cama los dos detectives mientras ella escondía en el sector oculto de su maletín la redoma, ahora vacía, de la poción rellena sangre. Buscó también una pastilla muggle para bajarle la fiebre, dándosela luego de pasados unos minutos. Se sentó junto a la cama a esperar como había dicho el pelirrojo, nerviosa.

—Llama a Jane y avísale dónde y con quién están. —le sugirió Katherine luego de un par de minutos, señalándole el bolsillo de la chaqueta negra en que sabía estaba el celular de James.

Ginny se sobresaltó en la silla y la miró con los ojos desorbitados. _"¿Es que acaso esta muggle puede saber lo que otras personas están pensando?"_. Asintió rápidamente al verla arquear una ceja interrogante y buscó el celular para llamar.

—James y yo estamos con los detectives Stewart y Fleming… Justo ahora no podemos reunirnos con ustedes porque… No puedo movilizarlo, está muy débil… Sí, Jane, pero… ¡Déjame hablar! —le gritó exasperada—. James perdió mucha sangre. Ya lo he atendido pero teníamos que resolver la situación aquí y ahora él está demasiado agotado para moverlo. Esperaremos un par de horas y luego el detective Fleming nos llevará hasta la casa de mamá… Lo sé, pero tú tendrás que resolver eso… No, no pude evitarlo, ya sabes como es James… No, no estará en condiciones pero igual irá, lo sabes… Pídele a Leonel que te ayude a tranquilizar a mamá… No lo sé pero ustedes dos tendrán que inventar algo convincente, sabes que no puede angustiarse… Sí, él nos llevará… Yo estoy resolviendo aquí lo mejor que puedo, tú tendrás que ver eso… Gracias Jane.

Katherine y Jerry comprendían de lo que habían escuchado en la oportunidad anterior y ahora, cuando ellos dos habían hablado por ese celular, que "Jane" estaba intentando sacar al pelinegro y la pelirroja de su campo de acción rápidamente, probablemente no sólo por el grupo con el que trabajaban sino también para que no los investigasen.

Jerry una vez más verificó que ninguno de los dos llevase armas, notando por primera vez el palito de madera que Harry tenía oculto en el cinturón.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó a la pelirroja, notando que tanto ella como su compañera miraban el objeto con rostros pálidos.

—Es un recuerdo de sus padres. Dice que si lo lleva encima es como si ellos lo protegieran. —inventó Ginny rápidamente.

—¿Una especie de amuleto? —preguntó intrigado, examinando la varita con cuidado, viendo que tenía diversas marcas y rasguños pero ninguna inscripción especial aunque se notaba pulida—. ¿Sus padres están de acuerdo en que él cargue esto para sentirlos junto a él?

—James quedó huérfano con un año de edad —le respondió la pelirroja seria—. Los tíos que lo cuidaron desde entonces no fueron precisamente cariñosos con él, así que eso que usted tiene en sus manos tiene un valor incalculable para mi amigo.

—Entiendo. Yo… Lo siento, sólo se me hizo extraño. —se disculpó él, volviendo a colocar el palito de madera en el compartimiento oculto en el cinturón del pelinegro pero ubicando la correa junto a él y verificando que no tuviese nada que le dificultase la circulación, pues sabía que era lo mejor en su estado de salud luego de haber sido herido varias veces.

—Yo debo ir a la oficina para coordinar personalmente las investigaciones —les informó Katherine seria, algunos detalles de lo ocurrido cuando era niña aflorando a su memoria aunque de manera difusa—. Jerry, en cuanto James esté mejor llámame para ir con ustedes a casa de la señora Prewett.

—Seguro. Dile a Jeremy que no celebre tanto mi ausencia, mañana a primera hora me reincorporo al trabajo. —bromeó el detective pelirrojo queriendo destensarla.

Katherine se limitó a asentir y salió del apartamento.

—Voy a asear un poco esto. —le dijo el detective a la pelirroja al mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta del inmenso desorden existente.

—Por mí no se preocupe, estoy acostumbrada —le sonrió ella, aclarándole al ver su expresión de extrañeza—. Soy la menor de siete hermanos y la única mujer. Mamá hizo todo lo posible por evitar que sus cuartos luciesen así durante años pero fue una batalla que perdió.

—¿Tiene mucho tiempo enferma tu mamá? —le preguntó con suavidad.

—Dos años. —le respondió ella con sinceridad.

—Supongo que ahora tus seis hermanos y tú la cuidan mucho. —siguió él mientras recogía el cuarto y organizaba un poco, ruborizándose eventualmente al encontrar prendas femeninas mezcladas con su ropa, haciendo lo posible para que ella no las viese.

—Los dos mayores están casados y tienen ya familia, pero siguen muy pendientes de mis padres. El tercero murió. Los gemelos, Leonel y yo hacemos lo que está a nuestro alcance por cuidar de mis padres mientras avanzamos con nuestras vidas.

De la entonación y expresión de la pelirroja al mencionar la muerte de su hermano dedujo que no había sido por causas naturales.

—Cuando estábamos en el estacionamiento… —dudó por un momento pero decidido continuó— dijiste que tu amigo estaba enamorado de Katy. ¿Lo dijiste sólo por molestarlo o realmente crees que él lo está?

—Si no lo está, cree estarlo… o quiere estarlo. —le respondió la pelirroja con expresión ausente, mirando el rostro de su amigo que dormía intranquilo por la fiebre, moviendo los labios pero sin que se llegase a escuchar lo que murmuraba.

—¿Por qué crees que "quiere estarlo"? —le preguntó intrigado el detective, detenido totalmente en su ir y venir mirándola fijamente.

—Jane, Leonel y James han sido amigos inseparables desde que se conocieron con once años de edad —le respondió la pelirroja luego de dudar un momento, comprendiendo que el pelirrojo estaba tan preocupado por la morena como ella lo estaba por Harry—. Los dos primeros fueron pareja durante algún tiempo pero ocurrió algo que no supieron manejar y se separaron.

»James siempre estuvo junto a los dos, respetando su relación, dándoles su espacio. Cuando ellos se distanciaron Jane y James entraron al grupo de entrenamiento AUROR para enfrentamientos directos, mientras que mi hermano tomó otro camino —dudó nuevamente, miró a su amigo que por la fiebre estaba intranquilo, suspiró y siguió—. Tengo la impresión que entre ellos dos existe un sentimiento más fuerte que la amistad, pero Leonel le ha pedido una nueva oportunidad a Jane y James se está alejando de ellos un poco. No estoy segura, podría estar equivocada, de hecho la forma en que se comporta con tu compañera me ha hecho dudar, pero creo que ellos se aman y por no lastimar a Leonel han decidido distanciarse.

—Si eso es cierto Katy podría resultar lastimada. —opinó con preocupación el detective, mirando con el ceño fruncido al pelinegro.

—No. James jamás hará nada para lastimar a Katy ni a nadie. Inclusive intentó salvarle la vida al psicópata que asesinó a sus padres —comentó mientras le limpiaba con un paño húmedo el rostro al pelinegro—. Estoy segura que siente algo especial por ella por la forma en que se ha estado arriesgando hoy. Lo que no sé es si está enamorado ya de tu amiga o si está aferrándose a lo que siente por ella para alejarse de Jane definitivamente.

»Ya una vez se alejó de mí cuando comprendió que Orión y yo nos amábamos, pensando que él no… —se le murió la voz en la garganta. Había sido muy duro para ella, para él y para Sirius aquello. Lo superaron, sí, pero su recuerdo eventualmente los atormentaba—. Pero ahora no estoy segura de lo que siente. Han sido años ocultando de todos lo que piensa y siente bajo esa apariencia de frialdad e indiferencia que supongo le has notado hoy.

—Sí, lo noté. —le respondió, perforándola con sus ojos castaños.

"_¿Qué es lo que ha dejado dicho a medias? ¿He entendido bien?"_. A cada minuto sentía más curiosidad por esos dos y el grupo al que pertenecían. Le extrañaba mucho que Katherine no hubiese logrado averiguar nada de ellos hasta ahora, aunque suponía que en la oficina no sabían ni sabrían nada de la morena ese día. Apostaría su sueldo de los próximos tres años que en ese momento tenía a su contacto buscando desde los subsuelos marinos hasta la punta más elevada del Everest información sobre ellos.

—Sólo unos niños… —murmuró Harry audiblemente en su agitación.

—Ya nadie los puede lastimar nunca más —le dijo con suavidad Ginny mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. Ya no te culpes, por favor, no pudimos evitarlo.

El pelinegro dejó de agitarse y de sus párpados cerrados se escaparon unas lágrimas silenciosas que fueron enjugadas por la pelirroja con cariño.

Jerry frunció el ceño pero siguió ordenando, fingiendo que no había oído ni visto nada, de espaldas a ellos pero detallándolo todo por el espejo cercano a él. Vio que el hombre finalmente parecía tranquilizarse, entrando en una etapa de descanso más profundo. _"¿Unos niños? ¿Alguien los había lastimado… hasta matarlos? ¿No pudieron evitarlo? ¿Quiénes rayos son y de qué hablan?"_.

—Voy a arreglar un poco allá afuera y preparar un té. ¿Cómo lo quieres?

—Si quieres yo lo preparo. —le ofreció la pelirroja.

—Oye, no soy un buen cocinero pero al menos un buen té puedo ofrecerte. —le dijo él con fingida indignación.

—Estoy segura que sí. Con azúcar por favor. —le pidió ella con una suave sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos aún brillaban las lágrimas retenidas.

—Te lo traigo en unos minutos, en cuanto ordene un poco allá afuera. —le sonrió él y salió del cuarto, borrándosele la sonrisa mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la cocina que era la parte más alejada de su habitación. Llamó a su contacto para darle los datos que tenía y pedirle que los investigase.

—¿Por qué les dijiste tanto sobre nosotros? —le cuestionó Ginny al inconsciente Harry, denegando levemente.

Se levantó con cautela de la silla, verificó que el detective no estuviese cerca, sacó su varita de su maletín y le aplicó unos hechizos sanadores a Harry, sonriendo triunfal al ver que le bajaba la fiebre y ahora estaba simplemente dormido. Guardó su varita de nuevo y se sentó junto a él más tranquila. Sabía que podía usar magia aún estando entre muggles, sin que el Ministerio se enterase, cuando Harry estaba presente y la protegía consciente o inconscientemente.

Quince minutos más tarde entró el pelirrojo al cuarto con una taza de té en las manos.

—Tiene mejor aspecto —le comentó a la joven mujer mientras le entregaba el té—. Espero que te guste, es de naranja, canela y miel.

Ginny lo probó y sonrió enseguida. Tenía muy buen gusto.

—Está muy rico, gracias —le sonrió, agregando en seguida por su otro comentario—. Parece que finalmente le hizo efecto el medicamento. Si sigue así en una hora aproximadamente podremos despertarlo e irnos.

—¿Por qué no llamas a tu mamá y le dices que James está contigo? Así estaría más tranquila. —le sugirió en tono casual Jerry, queriendo retener más tiempo a esos dos en su apartamento mientras su contacto o el de Katherine conseguían información sobre ellos.

—A ella no le gusta usar teléfonos y no ha aprendido a hacerlo. Dice que la ponen nerviosa. —denegó ella con una sonrisa, deseando salir lo antes posible de allí.

—Pero si Jane y Leonel están con ella entonces ellos podrían comunicarla. Además que así los ayudarás a ellos con la mentirijilla blanca que le están diciendo. —presionó él.

—Tienes razón. —forzó el mantener su sonrisa y llamó a la castaña desde su celular.

—Hola… ¿Estás con mamá?... No, aún no, pero él está mucho mejor y el detective Fleming me hizo ver que si yo hablo con mamá ella estará más tranquila y no recaerá de su enfermedad por la preocupación… Eso será mejor que lo hablemos en persona estando presente James… ¿Puedes cubrirme con él?... ¿El jefe de James o su entrenador darán problemas?… Pásame a mamá, por favor…

»Hola mamá… Tranquila, yo estoy con James y no es nada serio… De verdad mamá, sólo está un poquito cansado por algo de ejercicio físico que hizo y… Lo sé mamá, pero tú lo conoces… ¿Tú sabías que él se había citado con alguien hoy? Eso es el colmo, se suponía que tenías que evitar que faltase a su reposo… Ya me ocuparé personalmente de ustedes dos… Claro que me enojo mamá, si no se consintieran tanto mutuamente e hiciesen caso de lo que les digo… Hablaremos esta noche —finalizó enojadísima la llamada—. Esto es el colmo, pero me van a oír los dos.

El celular de la chica sonó nuevamente y el detective retrocedió un paso instintivamente, sin darse cuenta.

—¿Qué quieres ahora mamá?... Pues yo no soy una niña… Ya sé que tú tampoco lo eres de edad, pero te comportas como una… —le respondía a gritos, furiosa. Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse mientras la escuchaba. Sus gritos habían despertado al pelinegro que le sujetaba de una mano levemente y denegaba en su dirección—. Perdona mamá, pero sabes que me enoja cuando le secundas una locura a James y… Tranquilízate, por favor, sabes que ponerte así te hace daño… De verdad no es serio, en un rato vamos allá… Le di algo para que durmiese un poco y recuperase fuerzas, por eso no vamos de inmediato… Sí mamá, tranquila… Volveré a llamar cuando vayamos en camino… Yo también te quiero.

—No la regañes por mi culpa, Molly. Se suponía que almorzaría con Katy mientras me disculpaba con ella y volvería a casa. —le dijo Harry en voz baja, atontado por el medicamento.

—Está bien, tranquilo, descansa para que recuperes fuerzas y ella no te vea así —le replicó con voz suave, agregando al ver su intención de insistir—: No los regañaré a ninguno de los dos porque sé que era imposible que previesen la situación que se suscitó. Sólo quédate tranquilo, duerme y recupera fuerzas.

—Grac… —se quedó de nuevo adormilado mientras le replicaba.

Dos horas más tarde Harry se despertó bastante recuperado, levantándose de la cama y aseándose mientras Jerry llamaba a Katherine y Ginny a Hermione. Los detectives aún no habían logrado averiguar nada y eso los tenía exasperados, más aún a la morena que empezaba a sospechar tendría que pagar la apuesta que habían hecho.

Cuando llegaron al #12 de Grimmauld Place la pelirroja y el pelinegro tuvieron que disimular el asombro que les produjo el aspecto tan muggle que tenía la antigua mansión Black.

Si bien es cierto que desde que llegó el clan Weasley allí habían ido sustituyendo los detalles tenebrosos (como las manillas de las puertas y el paragüero de la entrada) por otros más agradables, su aspecto había seguido siendo evidentemente mágico. Harry había destruido las cabezas disecadas de los elfos y el cuadro de la matrona Black apenas cumplir la mayoría de edad y poner un pie en esa casa, lo cual le fue agradecido por Sirius luego que se recuperase de lo que le sucedió tras El Velo de la Muerte.

Pero ahora estaban en una sala muy acogedora que podía pasar perfectamente por la de una familia muggle de nivel económico medio. Molly Weasley los esperaba en una silla de ruedas totalmente muggle. Hermione lucía radiante al ver las expresiones de los cuatro recién llegados, lo cual les hizo comprender a Ginny y Harry quién era la artífice de todo aquello. Especialmente porque Ron se veía nervioso y aprehensivo.

—Mamá Molly, quiero presentarte a los detectives Katherine Stewart y Jerry Fleming. Ella es la señora Molly Prewett, prácticamente una madre para mí. —los presentó Harry, alertando de los apellidos a la matrona Weasley, no sabiendo con certeza si ya lo habían hecho.

—Mucho gusto señores —les tendió la mano respetuosa, estrechándosela los dos con mucho cuidado con sonrisas suaves en sus rostros—. ¿Por qué llegan a casa acompañados de dos policías? —les preguntó Molly a la pelirroja y el pelinegro, tomándolos por sorpresa.

—Ya te lo explicamos mamá. —denegó exasperado Ron.

—Pero lo que me dijeron no explica que mi hija me culpe porque él hiciese ejercicio físico y tuviese una recaída —protestó la matrona, aún dolida con Ginny por la discusión que habían tenido por el celular y segura de que le ocultaban algo nuevamente—. El que James estuviese en un restaurante frente al cual hubo problemas no explica que él esté tan pálido y desencajado, ni que Molly le tuviese que dar algo para que durmiese y se recuperase.

Ginny y Harry miraron interrogantes a Hermione y Ron, comprendiendo de sus miradas que no habían sido totalmente sinceros con la matrona. Estaban en problemas.

—Perdone que me entrometa, señora, pero James me estaba esperando en el restaurante en el que se presentó un enfrentamiento entre mis hombres y dos grupos de pandilleros —intervino Katherine, notando que los cuatro se tensaban—. Él quiso alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible, corriendo hacia un parque cercano, pero al ver que uno de esos me quería disparar por la espalda él se arriesgó para salvarme la vida, desarmando al agresor. Entre la carrera y el forcejeo con ese tipo terminó agotado y con la herida de su brazo izquierdo lastimada. No se preocupe, no es nada serio. Unos paramédicos lo curaron antes que llegase su hija y luego ella veló porque él reposase lo suficiente para recuperarse.

—Gracias por decirme la verdad, señorita Stewart —le sonrió efusivamente la matrona—. Jane, querida, ¿podrías por favor traerme té y galletas para atender a los detectives mientras Molly y Leonel llevan a James a descansar? —dijo en tono de no admitir una negativa ni mucho menos una réplica.

—Claro mamá Molly. —le respondió la castaña nerviosa.

—Mamá Molly, estoy bien, en serio. —le aseguró en tono sumiso Harry, entendiendo que lo estaba regañando disimuladamente.

—Ve a descansar y a terminar de recuperarte, querido. Hablaremos más tarde. —le respondió con tono de cariñoso reproche.

—Vuelvo enseguida mamá. —le indicó la pelirroja, señalándole a su amigo que se alejasen de allí hacia las escaleras.

Ron los acompañó tanto por no contradecir a su mamá como por ponerlos al tanto de las coartadas que habían ideado para cada uno de ellos ante sus jefes y ante su madre, aunque… Nunca dejaría de asombrarlo su progenitora. No sólo se había comportado como una verdadera muggle y había recordado los nombres que usaban ellos en ese mundo, sino que había logrado averiguar la verdad casi exacta de lo ocurrido.

Una hora después Ginny, Hermione y Ron estaban convencidos que quien estaba con ellos tenía que ser Nymphadora Lupin, metamorfoseada en Molly Weasley, y no la matrona. Sólo un auror entrenado podía hacer lo que ella había hecho. Era increíble la manera en que había envuelto finamente a los dos detectives, no sólo dándoles una versión muggle de sus vidas bastante adecuada y aproximada a la verdad, con muy poca ayuda de ellos, sino que había hablado con la morena sobre el pelinegro como habla una madre con la joven que le gusta a su hijo, el cual por algún motivo ha cometido un error que lo distancia de la mujer de sus sueños.

Los dos detectives salieron de esa casa aún más confundidos de lo que estaban cuando llegaron, dirigiéndose Jerry a la pequeña casita en el portuario Gravesend, cerca de la iglesia San Jorge en cuyo cementerio está enterrada Pocahontas. La usaban para reunirse a solas los miembros de su equipo cuando necesitaban investigar algún asunto delicado y no oficial, avisándose entre ellos para no cruzarse si querían mantener el asunto que manejaban en privado, respetándose siempre pues era un grupo de siete hombres y cinco mujeres policías, además de dos hombres y dos mujeres con conocimientos médicos más sólidos de lo que dejaban traslucir normalmente.

Los mejores policías de Londres, muy unidos y compenetrados, que se habían reunido por una situación terrible vivida tres años atrás el día 15 de agosto de 1998 por el atentado en Omagh, Irlanda, donde los mejores detectives del Reino Unido fueron convocados para investigar lo ocurrido allí. Su compenetración se había consolidado un año después, el 31 de octubre de 1999, cuando falleció el treceavo integrante policía de su grupo, Dani Wallace, el novio de Katherine.

Ella llamó a los otros diez para que se les uniesen allí lo antes posible. Ninguno de ellos sabía quien era la fuente del otro pero los doce las tenían, sabían que eran confiables y hasta ahora las de los dos que iban en ese auto no les habían podido dar ningún dato. Eso no sólo les parecía inaudito, sino que lo ocurrido en esa casa los tenía al límite. Era todo demasiado perfecto. _"¿Con qué clase de personas nos hemos cruzado?"_. Eso los asustaba mucho después de todo lo que llevaban visto y vivido en sus vidas.


	7. Apuestas a Ganar y a Perder

_Resumen: Pagando una Apuesta. El pasado se hace de nuevo presente._

_**Apuestas a Ganar y a Perder**_

Era absolutamente insólito. Viernes, ocho y media de la noche, los doce mejores detectives policiales de toda Inglaterra no habían podido averiguar nada del grupo AUROR, del grupo MORTÍFAGOS, James, Molly, Jane, Leonel, Rómulo, Remo, Dorea, John, o los amables señores Prewett. Sólo datos vagos sobre Orión. Tenían miles de notas en sus libretas, luego que Katherine y Jerry almorzasen en el #12 de Grimmauld Place el miércoles, el jueves, e incluso ese día, por invitación expresa de la matrona en silla de ruedas. Obviamente luego de esas comidas ellos se habían reunido con sus diez amigos para entregarles "información fresca", presionando los doce a sus ya ofuscados contactos pues todos se seguían estrellando una y otra vez con la falta de información sobre ellos.

—¡Esto es el colmo! —estalló presa de los nervios la morena de ojos azules—. No puede ser que no hayamos podido averiguar absolutamente nada de ellos.

—Tranquila Katy, ya pronto sabremos algo. —la intentó tranquilizar una pelirroja de piel blanca y ojos azules.

—Tú no entiendes Kathleen. No tengo ni siquiera un mísero dato sobre James que él no me haya dicho y quedé de verme con él en treinta minutos. —le replicó casi llorando la morena clara de pelo negro y ojos azules, con sus nervios a punto de estallar.

Sus once acompañantes tragaron saliva al oírla. Jamás la habían escuchado en ese estado de nervios, pero nunca antes se habían enfrentado al dilema que ninguno de ellos obtuviese información sobre alguien a quien investigaban. Lo peor es que no era una, sino varias personas de las que querían obtener información y no podían, lo que hacía aquello más complicado y, hasta cierto punto, tenebroso.

Ya habían intentado convencer a su compañera que hablase con el pelinegro de ojos verdes y suspendiese la apuesta, pero ella no había querido acceder a eso. Era demasiado terca, orgullosa y valiente, no se daría por vencida. Las condiciones de la apuesta eran sencillas, directas y peligrosas. El perdedor debía pagar la cena, dejarse vendar los ojos por el ganador y permitir que lo llevase al lugar de su elección sin hacer ni una sola pregunta. Eso no le gustaba a ninguno de los doce en absoluto considerando que James Evans podía ser considerado un "fantasma" para cualquier entidad policial o de inteligencia a nivel internacional. De hecho a James lo habían apodado "el fantasma esmeralda" en el grupo, para hablar entre ellos sobre él.

Los amigos de la morena habían llevado esa tarde, como precaución en caso de no lograr saber nada de ese hombre, un rastreador de tecnología satelital, un micrófono y todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo un seguimiento estricto de su amiga. Ahora estaban ante el dilema de cómo tranquilizarla y al mismo tiempo hablarle de aquello.

Katherine bufó desesperada, se levantó de improviso y corrió hacia el baño de la casita, encerrándose allí. Los asustó a todos porque no les respondía hasta que escucharon el agua correr. Luego de una ducha de agua fría se secó rápidamente el pelo con secador, se vistió y se arregló para su cena con el enigmático, guapo y dulce hombre pelinegro con los ojos como esmeraldas que esperaba por ella en Saint James.

No aceptó llevar el rastreador ni el micrófono pero sí el seguimiento al que los someterían sus amigos pues, aunque no quisiese admitirlo ni siquiera a si misma, estaba muy nerviosa. Montó en el auto de Kathleen, ya que tenía reparando el suyo, y se dirigió rápidamente al restaurante para la cita con su enigmático acompañante de esa noche, seguida de forma prácticamente invisible por sus amigos.

Cuando llegó al lugar se estacionó en la acera frente al local cerró los ojos por un minuto y tomó una respiración profunda, intentando calmarse. Se le escapó un gritito al sentir unos golpecitos en el cristal de la ventanilla, abriendo los ojos de par en par cuando vio junto al auto al hombre más guapo de este mundo sonriéndole con una sonrisa encantadora… o al menos eso le pareció a su aturdido cerebro y a su alocado corazón.

—¿Me permite acompañarla esta noche, hermosa dama? —le preguntó con una mezcla de dulzura y picardía Harry en cuanto ella logró atinar a bajar la ventanilla, luego de tocar la bocina y encender las luces por equivocación, sus nervios a punto de hacerla colapsar.

—En realidad había quedado a verme con alguien —le respondió ella un par de minutos después, en cuanto logró poner sus nervios bajo control—. Es un hombre que dice llamarse James Evans. ¿Lo conoce usted? —agregó con picardía al ver su desconcierto.

—Me temo que él está en este momento ciego por su deslumbrante belleza, sordo porque escuchó voces distintas a la suya durante la tarde que le dañaron los tímpanos, pues luego de oír al mediodía esa música celestial que emana de su garganta los demás sonidos eran ruidos sin sentido, incapaz de moverse pues sus músculos estaban agarrotados por el pánico ante la certeza de que tendría frente a él al más hermoso ser existente. Es por todo esto que James Evans no ha podido presentarse y es sólo este humilde forastero que está frente a usted quien le solicita que le permita acompañarla.

* * *

Los once amigos de la morena se miraron entre ellos en la camioneta, las cuatro mujeres sonriendo abiertamente, susurrando:

—Mujeres 1 Hombres 0.

Se referían a la apuesta que habían cruzado entre ellos a espaldas de Katherine.

Kathleen Middleton, Christine Lean, Dorothy Ford y Julie Powell decían que el pelinegro de ojos verdes encajaba perfectamente en un perfil psicológico definido: "Hombre joven perdidamente enamorado de una mujer, huérfano, sin haber recibido calor familiar, deseoso de formar el suyo propio, dulce y tímido disfrazado de seductor para acercarse a las mujeres". Por lo tanto, aseguraban, enamoraría esa noche a la mujer de hielo del grupo, Katherine.

Jerry Fleming, Harrison Simmons, Daryll Conrad, Madox Brown, Anthony Bennett, Andrew Forde y Michael Spencer opinaban en cambio que encajaba perfectamente en el perfil psicológico de un "Hombre inmaduro, deseoso de aventuras, peligroso, frío, calculador, arrogante, preparado en el sutil arte de embaucar a mujeres". Estaban seguros que sólo estaba empeñado en su amiga por lo difícil que ésta le había puesto el seducirla, pero que una vez cayese en sus redes la dejaría de lado al no tener ella dinero o lo que fuese que buscase en sus víctimas, algo que ellos no estaban dispuestos a permitir que ocurriese.

* * *

—¿Se presentará James Evans en algún momento esta noche? —le logró preguntar la morena al hombre frente a ella al cabo de un par de minutos.

—Sólo si usted lo pide en algún momento. Desde ahora las hadas sólo existen para iluminarla a usted, la más hermosa mujer que puede existir, pues todas las criaturas mágicas viven sólo para hacer realidad sus más insospechados deseos y, finalmente, este hombre que está frente a usted respira solamente para que sus sueños se hagan realidad, en el marco de una apuesta que usted y el señor Evans hicieron.

Katherine entrecerró sus ojos ante el final de tan hermoso discurso. Vio con desconfianza la tímida sonrisa pícara que el pelinegro tenía posada en el rostro, mientras sus esmeraldas brillaban con una luz tan especial que sin poder evitarlo suspiró levemente luego de posar su mirada en esos ojos. Le tendió la mano al hombre y se dejó conducir suavemente por él hasta el interior del restaurante, abriendo mucho los ojos al ver que estaban absolutamente solos en el local.

El lugar estaba tenuemente iluminado por velas dispersas por la estancia, aunque un candelabro de siete brazos estaba ubicado en la única mesa que estaba lista para recibir clientes, justo en el centro del local, con el dueño, una chica y un chico junto a ésta, los dos jóvenes hijos del dueño por lo que ella sabía.

Se dejó llevar por su acompañante hasta allí, su corazón golpeando contra sus costillas al ver que alrededor de la blanca vajilla de bordes dorados, los vasos y copas de cristal, la jarra de agua y la botella de vino, el mantel estaba cubierto por pétalos de rosa. En el fondo se oía muy suavemente una música agradable en la que pudo distinguir el canto de pajaritos.

El hombre de pelo negro y ojos verdes le quitó con cuidado la chaqueta azul oscuro que llevaba, retiró caballerosamente una silla, guiándola para que se sentase, acomodándola con suavidad, ubicando en el espaldar el abrigo de la mujer. Estaba seguro que llevaba algún arma de defensa en sus bolsillos, aunque el peso no la delatase.

Se desplazó rápidamente hasta sentarse frente a ella, quitándose su chaqueta antes y dejándola en el espaldar de su propia silla. La miró con un leve toque de ansiedad, que fue sustituido por una gran sonrisa al detectar en su pareja sorpresa, agrado y nerviosismo. Se veía tan hermosa en ese vestido azul claro ceñido a su cuerpo en los lugares precisos, dejando ver poco pero insinuando bastante. Notó que sólo llevaba unos zarcillos azules y una pequeña gargantilla, lo que lo hizo sentir feliz de su elección.

Ella se sentía de una forma extraña segura y cálidamente protegida cuando estaba junto a él, algo que se había querido explicar a si misma como consecuencia de que le salvase la vida en el parque, pero… Ya se había sentido así antes, no sólo la noche en que cenaron allí con pizza, sino incluso el día que se conocieron.

Se veía tan guapo con esa camisa blanca con extraños dibujos, similares a runas mezcladas con símbolos alargados de curvas suaves, en tono verde esmeralda y su pantalón negro. Era evidente que había hecho lo posible por peinar su indómito cabello, logrando darle una forma que parecía despeinado por el viento.

—Hay un solo menú. —hizo ella la observación luego de unos minutos de tenso silencio.

—Eso es porque esta noche la más hermosa dama selecciona la comida de los dos. —le explicó él con una suave sonrisa.

Katherine tomó entonces en su mano la cartilla, mirándola detenidamente. Notó que ésta era distinta a la que vio el otro día, teniendo al lado de cada plato un número uno y nada más, sin los precios. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba clara en que de acuerdo a las condiciones de la apuesta era ella quien pagaría la cena, sólo que no esperaba tener que escoger por los dos.

Él había arreglado que estuviesen solos en el lugar, atendidos solamente por el dueño y sus hijos, con tal multitud de detalles para que la velada fuese especial que se sintió levemente intimidada. Después de un par de minutos decidió que la comida también debía ser especial, pagaría con la tarjeta de crédito y ya luego se las arreglaría.

—Quisiera langosta termidor con ensalada cesar acompañada de vino blanco —enumeró en tono seguro—. Igual para los dos.

—Enseguida señorita. —le respondió respetuoso Julien Green, alejándose con sus hijos de la pareja.

Harry detallaba cada rasgo del rostro frente a él, mientras pensaba en la gran suerte que había tenido la noche que coincidió con ella y sus amigos. No sólo era una mujer muy atractiva sino que tenía muy buenos principios, era inteligente, intuitiva, agradable, decidida, valiente, de carácter firme y al mismo tiempo dulce.

—Has hecho una excelente elección. —dijo en tono bajo y suave, con una sonrisa posada en sus labios luego de notar que ella lo miraba inquisitiva y nerviosa.

—Gracias. —forzó una sonrisa.

—Te quisiera regalar algo esta noche, pero… —la miró fijamente a los ojos, indeciso, tan nervioso como sabía que estaba ella—. Por favor no te vayas a enojar.

—¿Por qué habría de enojarme? —le preguntó ella con curiosidad y miedo entremezclados.

Harry sacó con mucho cuidado del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta una cajita mediana, moviéndose lentamente para no asustarla.

Katherine se tensó, todo su cuerpo listo para tomar el arma que tenía en el bolso. Vio como el hombre frente a ella se movía lentamente, su mano derecha introduciéndose en la chaqueta negra tras él, buscando en el bolsillo interno tras el extraño dibujo de un león y un ave envueltos en fuego algo que no lograba ver.

Frunció el ceño al ver que sacaba algo rectangular y plano, un poco más grande que la palma de su mano. Abrió mucho los ojos y se destensó al ver con claridad que se trataba de una caja envuelta en pana azul oscuro, de las que se usan en las joyerías. Notó que su acompañante lucía bastante nervioso, girando hacia ella el lateral por el que se abría la caja y estirando sus manos hasta ubicarla cerca de ella.

—Espero que te guste, pero si no es así por favor dímelo con sinceridad y… Yo no sabía si… Por favor no te vayas a molestar, yo sólo… —Tomó aire profundamente para tranquilizarse. Con mucho cuidado abrió la caja para que ella pudiese ver su contenido.

Katherine retuvo el aire al ver una hermosa pulsera dorada conformada por pequeños pajaritos finamente entretejidos uniéndose a una plaquita central. Sobre ésta una pantera con dos pequeñas incrustaciones verdes en los ojos saludaba con gracia felina a un delfín con incrustaciones azules en los ojos, en medio de los dos una piedra roja en forma de corazón, las tres figuras unidas por una plaquita con una inscripción grabada. Bajo la fina joya había un papel con el dibujo de la pantera negra de ojos verdes, el delfín gris con ojos azules, el corazón rojo y dos nombres entrelazados con el tallo de una rosa, Katherine & James.

Levantó la vista hacia las esmeraldas frente a ella, que esperaban con notoria ansiedad su veredicto. Sentía una mezcla enorme de sentimientos en su interior, pero predominaban el asombro y el dulce sabor del halago.

—Es bellísima, James, pero… —empezó la morena, deteniéndose al ver como su acompañante pasaba de la expectación a una inmensa alegría a retener el aliento y mirarla con una mezcla de miedo y tristeza—. Debe ser muy costosa y no creo que…

—Por favor Katy, no la rechaces por su valor monetario. —la interrumpió Harry, demasiado nervioso para contenerse.

La morena guardó silencio, mirándolo intensamente durante unos momentos. Bajó de nuevo la mirada hacia la prenda. Detalló las figuras centrales una vez más y se decidió a preguntarle.

—Cuando te interrogué sobre lo que sabías de mí sólo dejaste sin responder tres cosas, porque según me dijiste no las sabías —le planteó mirándolo de nuevo, notando que asentía y la miraba con extrañeza evidente—. ¿Cómo averiguaste entonces cuál es mi animal preferido? Sólo mamá y una amiga lo saben y estoy segura que no has hablado con ninguna de ellas.

—¿Es la pantera? —le preguntó Harry incrédulo, sintiendo que su pulso se aceleraba. Abrió al máximo sus esmeraldas al verla denegar—. ¿Tu animal favorito es el delfín? —le preguntó con asombro absoluto.

—¿Si no lo sabías porque mandaste a hacer la pulsera con esos animales rodeando el corazón? —le preguntó totalmente desconcertada por sus reacciones. O era un actor digno de un Oscar de la Academia, o era un hombre sinceramente sorprendido.

—La pantera es mi animal preferido y como no sabía el tuyo pedí que le pusiesen el que más le gustaba a mamá, según leí en su diario, esperando que al ser las dos mujeres te agradase —le respondió con sinceridad—. Yo… No sabía cuál… Cuando el hombre de la joyería me preguntó… —intentaba explicarse al no entender la forma en que lo estaba mirando.

—Tu mamá debió ser una mujer muy especial. —le dijo la morena con dulzura, sonriendo con cariño al ver una chispa de emoción en sus esmeraldas.

—Eso me han dicho Orión y John, que eran los mejores amigos de mis padres —le contó muy contento, tomando valor para preguntarle—. ¿Me permites ponértela?

Katherine dudó un momento, pero la sinceridad en la mirada esmeralda la convenció y asintió, tendiendo su mano derecha en su dirección para facilitarle la tarea.

El rostro de Harry se iluminó. Con mucho cuidado sacó la pulsera del estuche y se la colocó en el brazo, haciéndolo de tal manera que ella viese lo fácil que era manipular el broche que pidió le pusieran. Sabía que le gustaban las cosas prácticas.

Ella contuvo el aliento cuando él, luego de colocarle la pulsera, le retuvo levemente la mano y se la llevó a su boca, posando un cálido beso en el dorso de su mano.

* * *

Los once detectives se miraron entre ellos en la camioneta, luego de detallar con el equipo especial que llevaban la joya, enviando la foto y un resumen de los detalles Michael a su contacto para pedir información. Habían estado oyéndolo y viéndolo todo, habiendo retenido las cuatro mujeres el aliento con su amiga ante el gesto de Harry, susurrando luego:

—Mujeres 2 Hombres 0.

Mientras los hombres denegaban en señal de no estar de acuerdo con su apreciación.

—No. Mujeres 1 Hombres 1 —susurró Anthony—. Hasta que no sepamos de dónde la sacó es posible que todo sea un cuento y sea robada.

Kathleen, Christine, Dorothy y Julie hicieron gesto de protestar, pero guardaron silencio ante una señal de Andrew para no perderse detalle de lo que hablaba la pareja.

* * *

Harry, mirando fijamente a Katherine, dejó fluir lo que su corazón le dictaba a su mente, con tono suave y dulce.

_Fue una noche mágica la que viví_

_Cuando yo a ti te conocí_

_Pues la vida presentó ante mí_

_Algo que nunca antes yo viví_

_Una hermosa visión se cruzó_

_Frente a mis desprevenidos ojos_

_Nublando por completo mi razón_

_Deseando besar tus labios rojos_

_Desde entonces he deseado_

_Aunque inicialmente no lo supiese_

_Ser por siempre tu amado_

_Que tu amor me perteneciese_

Una morena sentada frente a él y once policías en una camioneta se quedaron petrificados oyéndolo. Vieron al hombre de pelo negro sacar de un bolsillo lateral oculto en el mantel una rosa blanca y una roja, atadas en sus tallos sin espinas con una cinta azul, para entregárselas a la mujer al finalizar el último verso con una suave sonrisa.

* * *

—¿Se te hace conocida? —se preguntaron entre ellos diez de los detectives en la camioneta, denegando todos, mientras Madox la copiaba rápidamente en el ordenador.

* * *

—Es hermosa esa poesía, James. —logró decirle Katherine después de tres minutos de silencio de sus bocas, porque sus ojos habían hablado en ese tiempo.

El señor Green se acercó con sus hijos a la mesa con lo que habían pedido, al ver que de nuevo estaban en silencio. Se retiraron luego los tres sonrientes, pues habían notado que la pareja estaba a gusto, lanzándose miradas enamoradas mientras ellos les servían en los platos, vasos y copas.

Una vez más Harry esperó a que ella se comiese el primer bocado, antes de él empezar a comer, dichoso al verla disfrutar la comida.

* * *

—Esto es increíble —dijo Michael diez minutos más tarde, sobresaltándolos a todos en la camioneta—. James Evans no sólo encargó la pulsera el martes en la noche, sino que pagó horas extras al orfebre y su ayudante para que estuviese lista hoy, además de encargarse personalmente de la seguridad del taller del joyero con tres amigos durante estas tres noches. La pagó y retiró hace dos horas, en efectivo.

—Mujeres 3 Hombres 0 —sentenció enseguida Dorothy, adelantándose a las protestas de la mayoría de los hombres que las acompañaban—. La poesía no es de ningún autor conocido, ¿cierto Madox?

El hombre asintió a su pesar.

* * *

Una vez que terminaron de comer Harry llamó al dueño, haciéndole señas que les trajese la cuenta. No sabía cuál sería la reacción de ella a lo que había hecho, pero esperaba de corazón que fuese de agrado.

Katherine tomó su bolso y sacó su tarjeta de crédito, pensando que nunca había estado tan feliz de cargarle un monto que seguramente sería elevado.

—Lo siento señorita, pero sólo puedo recibirle efectivo. —le dijo el dueño del local en tono suave. Le hizo señas que se calmase y viese el monto al notar que se asustaba.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó la morena incrédula.

—Dos libras esterlinas, señorita. Por eso no puedo recibirle la tarjeta. —le respondió con tono amable, sonriente, comprendiendo su asombro.

—¿James Evans? —lo interrogó la morena con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Estaba en el menú, Katherine. —le respondió en tono de disculpa.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par al comprender el significado de los unos que había visto cuando lo revisó para seleccionar lo que comerían.

—Pero… Yo no sabía… Tú dijiste… La condición de la apuesta era… —No lograba hilvanar las ideas.

—La condición de la apuesta era que el perdedor pagaría la cena y eso es lo que te está cobrando el señor Green. El reservado del restaurante, su decoración y el que fuese una noche especial para la más hermosa de las damas corre por cuenta de un hombre enamorado, que ha tenido la dicha de compartir una cena muy grata contigo, Katherine.

* * *

—Mujeres 4 Hombres 0. —sentenció Christine con una gran sonrisa.

—Espero que puedan seguir celebrando dentro de unos minutos, cuando él quiera hacer efectiva la segunda parte de la apuesta. —replicó preocupadísimo Andrew.

—Activa el rastreador, Jerry. —le indicó Kathleen.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó extrañado Daryll.

—Su celular. No creerías que íbamos a permitir que Katy quedase a merced del "fantasma esmeralda". —le replicó el pelirrojo, haciendo lo que su pareja le había pedido.

* * *

—Gracias. —murmuró la morena aturdida, luego de varios minutos de silencio, sintiendo que miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago mientras su corazón corría desbocado y se le hacía difícil respirar con regularidad.

Con muchísimos nervios buscó en su bolsito el billete para pagar el ridículo monto, una vocecita en su cabeza recordándole que faltaba la segunda parte de la apuesta, poniéndola aún más nerviosa.

Harry se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a ella en cuanto el señor Green le entregó el cambio, retirándole caballerosamente la silla y ayudándola a ponerse la chaqueta azul. Se colocó luego la suya, que le entregaba el hijo del dueño mientras le guiñaba un ojo, al igual que la hermana, felicitándolo con ese gesto por la forma en que había agasajado a la morena con una cena tan especial.

Katherine aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía su acompañante, ruborizada y con los ojos brillantes. Se despidió de sus tres anfitriones, agradeciéndoles las atenciones que habían tenido con ellos.

—Hora de la segunda parte de la apuesta, Katy. —le dijo con suavidad Harry una vez que estuvieron fuera del restaurante, enseñándole un pañuelo negro.

—Yo… Estoy asustada. —le confesó la morena.

—Jamás te lastimaría, Katy —le dijo con dulzura. Comprendió de su expresión que difícilmente se tranquilizaría—. Hagamos algo. Tú te lo pones por un par de minutos cuando yo te lo indique, luego que salgamos de la ciudad, y luego te lo quitas. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —le propuso con suavidad, tendiéndole el pañuelo.

—Gracias James. —le sonrió ella, dándole rápidamente un beso en la mejilla. Se alejó al sentir la necesidad de unir sus labios a los de él.

—Vamos. —logró decirle Harry un minuto más tarde, mientras hacía esfuerzos enormes por contenerse y no besarla de inmediato. La guió hasta el Jaguar rojo que le prestaron los gemelos para la ocasión, le abrió la puerta del copiloto y esperó a que se hubiese acomodado para cerrarla con suavidad, dándole rápidamente la vuelta al auto para subirse tras el volante.

—¿Es tuyo el auto? —le preguntó desconcertada la detective, pues a veces parecía que tuviese mucho dinero, pero eso no encajaba con su brazo herido y el trabajo que se suponía tenía según le había dicho.

—No. Me lo prestaron unos amigos para la ocasión —le respondió él con una sonrisa, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad—. No les pareció adecuada Blacky para tan magna ocasión.

—Unos muy buenos amigos. —le replicó ella admirando el auto.

—Sí. Rómulo y Remo son excelentes amigos, aunque bastante bromistas, así que te recomiendo no curiosear sus cosas, te puedes llevar una sorpresa. —le advirtió Harry, riéndose un par de minutos más tarde cuando ella gritó asustada, pues al abrir la guantera había sonado un rugido de jaguar y aparecido tras una nube de polvo gris un letrero fluorescente amarillo, escrito con letras rojas que decía:

_No busques sorpresas, Katherine, o prepárate a disfrutar su contenido._

—¿Prepararme a disfrutar su contenido? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Yo que tú no haría eso. —le advirtió una vez más el hombre de pelo negro, soltando otra carcajada alegre al oírla gritar de nuevo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó muy asustada, sus manos llenas de una sustancia pegajosa de muchos colores brillantes.

—Piel de Camaleón Borracho —le respondió Harry riéndose, tendiéndole un pañuelo—. Sólo podrás quitarte el excedente, pero al menos estarás menos incómoda mientras pasa el efecto. Me estoy preguntando dónde habrán puesto los chicos tu segundo regalo.

Katherine se limpió lo mejor que pudo con el pañuelo azul claro que le había entregado su acompañante, luego de mirarlo interrogante, notando que la piel de sus manos seguían mutando entre diversos colores fosforescentes.

—Los gemelos han de ser brillantes en química. —comentó examinándose las manos con curiosidad. Afloró seguidamente una expresión de niña traviesa en su rostro, metiendo de nuevo la mano derecha para investigar qué otras cosas guardaban en la guantera. Pegó otro gritito al sentir algo que se movía, sacando la mano rápidamente. Vio con asombro salir una pequeña gatita de pelaje blanco con leves manchitas grises.

En la plaquita decía "Kitty" y en el moño rojo había una pequeña tarjetita. Agarró con cuidado a la pequeña felina, notando que tenía pelaje suave y abundante, además de ser muy cariñosa y tener un aroma agradable que le recordaba algo, sólo que no lograba definir el qué. Se dejó llevar por la curiosidad y leyó la tarjeta.

—¿Qué?

—Así que ahí estaba. ¿No te gusta? —le preguntó nervioso Harry, mirándola de reojo pero devolviendo su vista rápidamente a la vía frente a él, sin comprender la expresión que le había visto. Vio de reojo la camioneta de sus seguidores que dejaba bastante atrás, poniéndose un poco nervioso cuando la de su padrino se ubicó tras él pero tomando el desvío que tenía previsto en el plan que había tramado con los Merodeadores.

—Es muy linda y tierna —le respondió la morena, totalmente ajena a lo que él tramaba pues se había distraído con la broma de los gemelos pelirrojos y la gatita—. ¿De verdad es para mí? —preguntó con tono de niñita mimada.

—De verdad —le replicó Harry con una sonrisa. Sabía con certeza que ya había perdido a los compañeros de la morena. Entró a Saint Albans, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento del mejor hotel del lugar. Al girarse a mirarla se consiguió una expresión enojada—. Si le pasa algo al auto seré la víctima de pruebas de Rómulo y Remo por lo que me resta de vida. Por eso quiero dejar el auto aquí, ya que es el estacionamiento más seguro del lugar. —le explicó rápidamente.

—¿A qué vinimos aquí? —le preguntó extrañada cuando salieron del hotel.

Harry había entregado las llaves, luego que él reservase una habitación "para justificar que el jaguar se quedase allí". Katherine caminaba agarrada del brazo de él mimando la gatita entre sus brazos.

—Sin preguntas —le recordó Harry, sonriendo con ternura al verla hacer un puchero. Cuando estaban a unos pasos de la abadía se detuvo—. Dame a Kitty para que te pongas la venda —le dijo en voz baja—. Tranquila, sólo será un par de minutos y unos pequeños pasos. —la intentó calmar con tono cariñoso.

Era extraño. Debería estar aterrada pero se sentía segura. Pensó en dejar levemente flojo el pañuelo pero se arrepintió y lo puso correctamente, de tal manera que no podía ver nada. Sintió que él la abrazaba, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos y dándole un beso en la frente, la gatita ronroneando entre ellos. Escuchó claramente como él le susurraba:

—Toma aire profundamente y luego retenlo. Confía en mí.

Asintió levemente e hizo lo que le había pedido, asustándose un poco al sentir que era comprimida por alguna fuerza extraña (que no eran los brazos de él) por al menos un minuto y luego era liberada. Tembló un poco, tranquilizándose al oír que le decía en voz muy baja:

—Tranquila Katy, ya pasó. Conmigo siempre estás a salvo.

Sintió un beso cálido en su mejilla y se dejó llevar por él de la cintura un par de pasos, notando extrañada que parecía estar pisando un césped bien cuidado. _"Pero eso es imposible, en donde estamos sólo hay alrededor asfalto y cemento. Aunque… tengo la impresión que el aire también huele diferente"_.

—Ya puedes quitarte la venda, Katy. Sólo recuerda que no puedes hacer preguntas. —le indicó Harry con suavidad mirándola fijamente, atento a su expresión cuando abriese los ojos.

—¿Qué clase de alucinógeno me has dado? —le preguntó asustada.

—No te he dado ningún… eso que dijiste. —le respondió con suavidad.

—Pero tengo que estar alucinando. Esto… esto se parece a… ¿Cómo se supone que llegamos al Bosque de Sherwood? — lo interrogó nuevamente, su respiración muy agitada.

—Tranquila Katy, cálmate. No te he dado nada. No voy a responder preguntas porque no puedes hacerlas según las condiciones de la apuesta —le dijo con suavidad, parado frente a ella pero sin tocarla, listo para detenerla si intentaba alejarse, intentando transmitirle calma con sus palabras, gestos y magia—. Pero como entiendo que te has de sentir intranquila te sugiero que llames a tus amigos. Ellos podrán confirmarte dónde estás.

—Por favor, dame un poco de privacidad para hablar con ellos. —le pidió luego de analizar su propuesta, llamando a Jerry en cuanto él se alejó unos pasos de ella.

»Hola, yo necesito… ¿Estás seguro que estoy en…? Pero… Les dije que no… De acuerdo, pero… ¡Ya cálmate! No sé cómo ocurrió… Lo último que supe es que nos registramos en un hotel en Saint Albans, salimos a caminar, me vendé los ojos por pocos minutos y ahora te estoy llamando desde Nottingham, según me acabas de confirmar… No puedo preguntarle nada. ¿Recuerdas?... No ha intentado en ningún momento lastimarme, amigo… Fue él quien me sugirió que los llamase… ¿En serio quieres que le pregunte?… Eso pensé… No, no vengan, quédense allí y esperen mi llamada… Sí, estoy segura. Te llamaré de nuevo.

—¿Más tranquila? —le preguntó Harry al acercársele ella.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —le repreguntó ella con expresión seria.

—No puedes preguntarme nada. Esa fue una de las condiciones de…

—… la apuesta —completó ella enojada—. Sólo planteaste esa apuesta así porque estabas seguro de ganar. ¿Estás acostumbrado a apostar sólo cuando sabes de antemano que ganarás?

Harry se paralizó ante su planteamiento. _"¿Qué habría sucedido si aquél día las cosas hubiesen salido como había pensado? Lo que averigüé luego…"_

—¿James? —le preguntó intrigada la morena por su reacción, luego de varios minutos de tenso silencio en que la mirada de él era la de alguien perdido en un recuerdo muy difícil de asimilar.

—Hace dos años hice una apuesta muy arriesgada —le respondió con expresión ausente, lo ocurrido ese día repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez—. Se suponía que al final yo perdería pero todos ganarían, sólo que un poco antes del final se presentó algo y… No podía permitir que ellos también perdiesen, así que aposte más fuerte pero ya no a ganar mi objetivo sino a que ellos cuatro no perdiesen… En cierta forma todos ganamos, pero nosotros cinco… Aún falta una ronda de cartas y que yo apueste de nuevo —Al ver sus ojos azules clavados en él y sentirla tan viva… No pudo contenerse y le acarició con suavidad la mejilla derecha—. El problema es que ahora yo no quisiera perder. —finalizó casi en un susurro.

Katherine intentaba entender a qué se podía estar refiriendo él mientras hablaba, asustada por lo que intuía quería decir. Cuando le rozó su rostro con la mano con tanta ternura y cariño sintió que un nudo se posaba en su garganta, especialmente al oír lo último que dijo. Sintió el impulso de abrazarlo y besarlo.

—No apuestes más nunca a perder, James. —se escapó de sus labios, eliminando la pequeña distancia entre ellos, su mirada perdida en la de él hasta que cerró los ojos, sus labios acercándose lenta y decididamente a los de él hasta rozarlos.

Sus palabras, su acercamiento, sus labios… Sin pensarlo la abrazó y correspondió al beso, suavemente en un principio, profundizando seguidamente al sentir el sabor de sus labios en los suyos, explorando su boca con dulzura y pasión.

Pasados unos minutos tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire y al abrir los ojos se descubrieron sonrojados, con los ojos brillantes.

—Perdona, yo… —saltaron los dos al mismo tiempo, rompiendo a reír al oírse.

—Te amo Katherine —declaró Harry con voz ronca y baja, con ella aún abrazada por la cintura, sonriendo al oír a la gatita ronronear—. Kitty me da permiso de cortejarte. ¿Y tú?

—Yo también. —le respondió la morena con una sonrisa atontada. Feliz por su declaración de amor pero también porque no la presionaba para que le respondiese igual al pedirle "permiso para cortejarla". Ella estaba enamorada de él, pero el no lograr averiguar nada sobre el hombre a quien deseaba entregarse completamente la asustaba.

—Gracias por permitirme tal honor, bella dama —replicó Harry galante y muy sonriente—. Caminemos un poco hacia allá, quiero mostrarte algo.

Katherine asintió y siguió con sus ojos la dirección que él le indicaba con la mano. No podía estar segura al ser de noche, pero creyó reconocer…

—¿El Castillo de Nottingham? —le preguntó intrigada, suspirando al oír una risita a su lado.

—Sin preguntas, preciosa. —le recordó Harry, avanzando con ella hacia la antigua, y cerrada a esa hora, construcción.

Katherine lo había visitado con sus padres siendo una niña, pero el entrar en un lugar turístico fuera totalmente de horario, en las penumbras de la noche, guiada y cuidada por un fuerte y amable acompañante, le dieron una visión totalmente nueva del lugar. Su espíritu de aventura acalló la voz de la conciencia que le gritaba que estaba violando muchísimas normas.

Retuvo el aliento cuando James la tomó de la cintura y le tapó la boca, pegándola a una pared, aprovechando las sombras de la noche para ocultarse de la ronda nocturna del guardia. Se rieron los dos calladamente cuando el guardia se alejó silbando. Se sentía una niña haciendo una travesura.

No sabía cómo se las ingeniaba su acompañante para abrir las puertas, sólo le veía dirigir su mano derecha hacia ella, sosteniendo el palito de madera recuerdo de sus padres, para luego atravesar la antes cerrada y sellada puerta, avanzando los dos sigilosamente hasta el techo.

Una vez allí no pudo contenerse, escapándosele una exclamación de sorpresa genuina. A pesar de haber estado allí de día le parecía que nunca hubiese conocido aquello antes. La vista nocturna era magnífica. No sólo podía ver toda la comarca de Nottingham, iluminada por las luces encendidas en las diversas casas y construcciones, sino que las estrellas parecían querer iluminar todo con un brillo especial a pesar de estar entrando ya al invierno.

La luna llena esa noche era completa. Iluminando con una luz plateada casi mágica todo lo que tocaba. Jamás olvidaría su visita al Castillo de Nottingham un 30 de Noviembre del 2001 casi a medianoche, eso era seguro.

—¿Te gusta la vista? —le susurró Harry al oído, abrazándola por detrás, sonriendo al sentirla estremecerse. Sacó la pequeña gatita del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se la puso en las manos, sin moverse de esa posición. Aspiró el aroma que de ella emanaba y una vez más se dejó llevar por su corazón, dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla y el cuello entre estrofa y estrofa.

_Una hermosa luna llena_

_desde el cielo nos observa_

_iluminando a la más bella_

_de todas las princesas_

_A este desprevenido enamorado_

_le muestra con las estrellas_

_lo inmensamente afortunado_

_que es al estar con la más bella_

_Tus ojos azules como zafiros_

_son mar en que quiero navegar_

_Tus labios rojos me arrancan suspiros_

_En sus ondas rojas quiero naufragar_

_Todo lo que alcanzas a ver y más_

_eso quisiera yo darte mi bienamada_

_Más sólo a mí frente a ti hallarás_

_Todo mi ser te pertenece mi adorada_

_Sé que el no saber de mí te asusta_

_Tiempo te pido para ante ti revelarme_

_Te prometo que pronto sabrás lo que te angustia_

_Lo arriesgaré todo para que llegues a amarme_

_Permite mientras tanto a este hombre enamorado_

_con palabras y acciones demostrarte lo que siente_

_No alejes de tu lado a quien más te ha amado_

_Perdona mis torpezas y junto a mí permanece_

La giró hacia él con cuidado, sus esmeraldas brillando con emoción al ver los zafiros de ella llenos de amor. Le acarició con ternura el rostro.

_Katherine Ann Stewart Ward_

_El nombre del hombre que te ama es_

_Harry James Potter Evans_

—¿Harry Potter? —preguntó la morena sin poder contenerse. Ese nombre le sonaba de algo.

—Para todos fuera de mi mundo soy James Evans, para los que están en él soy Harry Potter, para ti… Llámame como quieras pero no dejes de hacerlo —le respondió él mientras le seguía acariciando el rostro. Suspiró y levantó la vista hacia la luna, recordando los consejos de sus tíos y la mujer que le quería como una madre, especialmente los del ex licántropo—. Comprendo que querrás investigarme al saber mi nombre completo, pero tengo que pedirte dos favores —Se giró a mirarla nuevamente—. No me llames Harry Potter frente a nadie de mi mundo hasta que yo pueda resolver algunas cosas y tampoco lo hagas fuera del grupo "Los Halcones".

—¿Cómo es que sabes de…? Olvídalo. ¿Por qué no debo llamarte por tu verdadero nombre?

—Me pediste que no volviese a apostar a perder —le recordó él, continuando al verla asentir—. Los MORTÍFAGOS tienen varios infiltrados en tu mundo. Si saben que me he revelado ante ti podrían intentar utilizarte a ti o a tus amigos para llegar a mí y… Ya te dije que no permitiré que nadie te haga daño nunca más, así que tendría que apostar a perder de nuevo si algo así ocurriese.

Katherine tragó saliva. Buscó en sus ojos un atisbo de engaño pero no lo consiguió.

—¿Acaso ellos no te relacionan con "James Evans"?

—Sí. Eso es inevitable, mi papá se llamaba James y Evans es el apellido de soltera de mamá. El problema no es que ellos sepan que soy yo quien está cerca de ti, lo que jamás deben enterarse es que nuestra relación es tan cercana para que tú sepas el nombre por el que se me conoce en mi mundo. Eso les llevaría a pensar que sabes algo más y que… Ellos saben que sólo me revelaría ante alguien importante para mí. Por favor Katy, ten mucho cuidado. No soportaría que alguien intentase lastimarte, mucho menos que lo hiciese.

—Soy policía, Harry. —le recordó ella.

—Y yo en una semana seré auror. Sé que no puedes evitar el estar en peligro, al igual que yo, pero… Sólo ten más cuidado que siempre.

—Te lo prometeré sólo si tú me prometes lo mismo. —le pidió ella, pues una extraña sensación de miedo por la seguridad de él se le había instalado en el pecho.

—Te prometo que me cuidaré más que siempre. —accedió él a comprometerse al notar en sus ojos su preocupación.

—Te prometo que me cuidaré más que siempre —repitió ella las palabras de él un poco más tranquila, comentando en seguida—. Me has enamorado Harry James Potter Evans, sólo así se explica que me hayas logrado hacer prometer algo que mis padres y Dani me pidieron y no accedí. No porque no los quisiese, sino porque…

Harry posó suavemente su mano sobre sus labios para acallarla, dejándose llevar esta vez por el impulso de sustituir sus dedos por sus labios, besándola.

Cuando se separaron nuevamente él la miró con una mezcla de alegría y ansiedad. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo y lo sabía. La abrazó con una mezcla de amor y desesperación. Estaba tan feliz que le dio miedo que algo malo ocurriese, como siempre había sucedido cuando él había rozado la felicidad.

El tenerla tan cerca lo tentaba fuertemente a besarla una vez más, pero cuando acercaba de nuevo su rostro al de ella el repique del celular de la morena los sobresaltó a los dos, separándose rápidamente.

Katherine con los nervios dejó caer su celular, apagándose al separarse la pila. Pero era tarde, los habían oído.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —escucharon la voz enérgica del guardián de seguridad, con la agitación propia de quien va corriendo, escuchándose también sus pasos.

—Kitty, cúbrenos por favor —le pidió Harry a la gatita en voz baja, que asintió y se lanzó de los brazos de la morena hacia unas cuerdas de seguridad cercanas con extremos de ganchos metálicos, para producir ruido—. Sin preguntas y en silencio. —le recordó Harry a la morena casi en susurros mientras sacaba su capa invisible de la chaqueta.

La envolvió con ella y la desplazó hacia la pared, ubicándose junto a ella mientras se lanzaba un hechizo desilusionador no verbal a si mismo. Logró hacerlo justo antes de entrar allí el guardia de seguridad, pistola en mano, mirando alrededor con movimientos rápidos y atentos, haciendo un registro visual de la zona. Harry sintió a la morena, que tenía abrazada, tensarse y retener el aliento cuando el guardia miró en dirección a ellos, apretando levemente el abrazo para transmitirle calma y seguridad.

Kitty se abalanzó frente al guardia cuando lo vio avanzar hacia ellos, maullando, moviéndose juguetona frente a él.

—Eres una pequeñita muy traviesa —sonrió el hombre moreno después que con sus ojos negros examinase nuevamente la terraza, agachándose y tomando con cuidado a la gatita, que se dejó hacer—. Hueles muy bien pequeñita. Tu joven ama tiene buen gusto para la colonia. Por un momento creía que había alguna chica aquí arriba —comentaba despreocupadamente mientras le examinaba el moño y el collar. Los ojos de la morena estaban abiertos al máximo, cayendo en cuenta que el aroma que despedía la gatita era el mismo de su colonia, sólo que hasta ahora lo identificaba—. Así que te llamas Kitty y tu dueña Katherine. Vamos abajo, te daré leche, ya mañana buscaremos como devolverte a tu dueña.

Harry guió a su acompañante para que saliesen poco después que el guardia, con la capa todavía sobre ella, en silencio.

Katherine estaba asustada pues no podía verlo aunque lo sentía. Vio extrañada como las puertas parecían abrirse cuando estaban tras ellas. Notó que su acompañante se estremecía levemente y le quitaba la capa una vez que estuvieron fuera del Castillo de Nottingham, haciéndole señas de avanzar hacia el bosquecillo en silencio mientras le guiñaba una de sus esmeraldas con picardía, sonriéndole con expresión traviesa. La morena aún no recuperaba el aliento totalmente, una de sus manos apoyada a un árbol luego que los dos corriesen hacia allí, con su compañero de carrera recostado al árbol vecino también bastante agitado atento a ella, cuando vio llegar a la gatita junto a ellos.

—¿Kitty? —preguntó incrédula, agachándose a recogerla y mimarla—. Gracias pequeñita. Eres una gatita muy especial.

Harry las miraba con ternura y una gran sonrisa, pensando que la detective no tenía idea cuanta razón tenía al decir aquello. La gatita era en realidad una kneazle, resultado de haber cruzado los gemelos Weasley a uno de los que había pertenecido a la fallecida señora Figg con una gata siamés también kneazle.

—Sería bueno que llamaras a tus amigos. Deben estar asustados porque no les respondiste. —le recomendó con cariño un par de minutos después, acercándose a ella con expresión tranquila.

—Tienes razón —asintió ella entregándole la gatita y sacando las piezas que había guardado de su celular rápidamente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Menos mal que no se ha averiado —comentó rearmándolo ágilmente. Sonrió al oírlo repicar apenas lo encendió nuevamente y respondió—. Hola… Tranquilos, estoy bien. Es sólo que no podía responder y… En unos minutos estaremos allí… Sí, estoy segura… No, no nos encontrarían y… ¡Déjame hablar Michael! No vengan aquí porque nosotros estaremos allá en unos minutos. Estoy bien. Se me cayó el celular, es todo. Yo estoy bien… Lo sé amigo y se los agradezco mucho… Nos vemos en unos minutos.

—Por favor, ponte de nuevo la venda en los ojos, toma aire, retenlo y confía en mí. —le indicó Harry con suavidad.

—¿Algún día me explicarás todo lo que hiciste hoy y sabré quién eres? —le preguntó la morena antes de hacer lo que él le indicaba.

—Te prometo que tan pronto me sea posible te diré más de mí y te explicaré muchas cosas. —le respondió con expresión seria pero tono suave el pelinegro de ojos verdes.

Katherine asintió y se vendó de nuevo los ojos. Sabía que podía ser considerado una locura pero confiaba en él. Volvió a sentir que era apretada fuertemente durante casi un minuto, siendo luego conducida por su acompañante un par de pasos antes que él le sugiriese que se quitase la venda de los ojos. Al abrirlos vio sorprendida que estaban a sólo una cuadra del hotel, en Saint Albans, notando al girarse a mirar a su acompañante que miraba con expresión preocupada algo. Comprendió lo que le sucedía al seguir la dirección de su mirada y ver la camioneta del pelinegro de ojos grises allí, el único del que habían obtenido algunos vagos datos.

—Vamos al hotel, Katy, debo hablar con tus amigos sobre mi padrino.

—¿Sirius Orión Black Black es tu padrino? —le preguntó ella, la detective y la mujer dentro de ella batallando al notar que su acompañante la miraba angustiado, con el cuerpo muy tenso—. Es del único que hemos podido obtener algunos datos y no son nada halagadores, aunque sí muy confusos.

—Vamos. Te enterarás de lo concerniente a mi padrino al mismo tiempo que tus compañeros. Les responderé tanto como pueda a Los Halcones, pero… —dudó un momento.

Los que estaban en ese momento en el hotel habían aceptado ayudarlo sabiendo los riesgos. Habló con ellos en una reunión a la cual sólo no invitó a quienes siempre estuvieron con él, sus dos mejores amigos, los únicos que no podía involucrar en su plan para enamorar y enamorarse de la morena.

Pero no podía revelar algunas cosas aún. Aunque sabía que algún día Los Halcones conocerían su secreto, como afirmó Ginny, luego de verlo asentir a una pregunta suya al respecto. Sabía que ellos podrían manejar esa situación, pero él todavía tenía algo pendiente.

—Katy, te amo, pero no puedo poner en riesgo las vidas de otros por nuestra relación. Les diré sólo lo que no ponga en peligro vidas.

La detective y la mujer en su interior seguían batallando, así que ella se limitó a fruncir el ceño y asentir, caminando luego junto a él.

Cuando Harry pidió las llaves de la habitación notó que el encargado se las entregaba mirándolo muy nervioso. Mantuvo su rostro impasible y se dirigió al ascensor con Katherine, a quien llevaba abrazada por los hombros. Una vez que puso el llavín en la puerta desplazó instintivamente a su acompañante tras él, haciendo caso omiso del ruidito de protesta que se escapó de los labios de ella. Entraron lentamente a la habitación, que estaba a oscuras. Manteniéndose frente a ella la movió hacia un costado y cerró la puerta, encendiendo seguidamente la luz.

—Aléjese de ella con mucho cuidado. —le ordenó Jerry, apuntándole al "fantasma esmeralda" al igual que cuatro de sus acompañantes, mientras los otros seis tenían sus pistolas en las sienes de Nymph, Remus, Fred, George, Ginny y Sirius.

Harry hizo lo que le indicaba, luego de asegurarse que ninguno de los presentes era un mortífago disfrazado, desplazándose lentamente hacia su izquierda.

—Chicos, yo estoy bien, por favor bajen sus armas. —les pidió Katherine nerviosa. No le gustaba nada las expresiones de sus compañeros.

—Demuéstranos que eres Katherine Stewart. —le ordenó en un tono seco Julie.

—Dani Wallace y yo convinimos en no tener relaciones prematrimoniales, pero dos días antes que lo asesinaran rompimos nuestro pacto. —respondió furiosa Katherine.

—Perdona amiga. —se disculpó la castaña, dirigiendo ahora su arma hacia el pelinegro de ojos grises, del que desconfiaban más.

—¿James? —preguntó Ginny.

—Sin problemas un kilómetro a la redonda —respondió Harry, mirando de reojo a la morena con un sentimiento de culpa molestándole. Ésa era la segunda de las tres preguntas que él no le había podido responder—. Lamento que tus amigos estén tan tensos, Katy —le dijo en voz baja—. Yo nunca quise que esta situación se diese.

—Ni yo tampoco, pero es inevitable cuando no tenemos información sobre casi ninguno de ustedes y nos conseguimos con que tu padrino era un prófugo de la justicia hace ocho años. Aunque luego se haya pasado una nota sobre no seguirlo más por ser "inocente", sin que sepamos de qué crimen o por qué juzgado. —replicó ella muy seria, habiendo ganado la detective momentáneamente la lucha dialéctica interna.

—Sirius Orión Black Black, mi padrino, fue encerrado injustamente cuando yo tenía un año de edad por los que entonces eran sus compañeros en el grupo AUROR —empezó a responder Harry luego de ver el rostro de su padrino llenarse de tristeza y enojo mezclados—. Lo incriminó uno que se decía amigo de él y de mis padres de haberlos traicionado, provocándoles la muerte. Estuvo doce años pagando por un crimen que no cometió, escapando cuando supo que yo corría peligro grave al estar cerca de mí el verdadero traidor y recuperando fuerzas el que había sido el líder de los MORTÍFAGOS. Nos tomó casi cuatro años demostrar su inocencia. A ustedes sólo les llegó parte de la información por lo delicado y complicado de todo esto.

—¿Cómo podemos saber que lo que dices es cierto? —le preguntó Christine—. Del único que tenemos información fue buscado como un individuo de "alta peligrosidad".

—Pero tienen la información sobre su inocencia. —le replicó Harry.

—Sin embargo ellos seis evitaron que los siguiésemos a ustedes dos, lo cual se puede considerar obstrucción de la justicia. ¿Cómo te trasladaste de aquí a Nottingham con Katy en sólo segundos? —preguntó Anthony, mostrándole un equipo pequeño que tenía en su mano.

—Eso no puedo respondérselos todavía —replicó Harry serio, suspirando luego al ver que seguían apuntándoles a sus amigos y a él mismo—. Ninguno de nosotros está armado ni intentó lastimar a nadie esta noche. Si ellos se interpusieron con la camioneta entre el jaguar y ustedes fue para darme unos minutos de ventaja y poder llevar a Katy a un sitio especial. Por favor, déjenlos ir, ellos sólo me estaban ayudando para poder regalarle a la mujer que amo una noche especial. Yo me quedaré bajo arresto si es necesario.

—¿Qué ocurrió en Nottingham? —preguntó Madox.

—Irrumpimos en el Castillo y bajo la luna llena él me regaló una poesía además de una hermosa vista. Casi nos descubren cuando sonó mi celular y luego regresamos. —resumió Katherine luego de un par de minutos, mientras se recuperaba del impacto emocional que le había ocasionado ver y oír a Harry.

—¿Irrumpieron en el Castillo de Nottingham por la vista y un poema? —preguntó Jerry en estado de shock.

Katherine y Harry se ruborizaron de inmediato, con expresión de pilluelos capturados en una travesura, bajando la cabeza levemente Harry al oír la risa como un ladrido de su padrino.

—¿Todo esto fue para eso "cervatillo"? —le preguntó Sirius entre risas.

—Yo quería algo especial para finalizar la noche. —le contestó Harry incómodo.

—Y lo lograste, fue algo muy especial. —se le escapó a la morena mirándolo, ganándole esta vez la mujer a la detective. Asintió sonriente al verlo girarse y mirarla interrogante, sintiéndose dichosa al ver su expresión alegre.

Daryll carraspeó audiblemente, enojado por el cruce de miradas entre ellos. Era el mayor del grupo y protegía a los otros mucho, especialmente a las cinco mujeres, sintiéndose con ellas como una especie de hermano mayor sobreprotector.

—Ya bajen las armas y vamos a que nos paguen la apuesta. —dictaminó Christine, que guardaba su arma al igual que Dorothy, Julie y Kathleen.

—¿Qué apuesta? —preguntó de inmediato Katherine, frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos al ver a sus once amigos revolverse nerviosos.

—No… no te vayas a molestar Katy… Pero verás… Nosotros… Pues… Tú eres… James no sabíamos… Pero esta semana… Nosotros… —la rubia de ojos grises, que había hablado antes con mucha seguridad a sus compañeros aseverando que ellas cuatro habían ganado la apuesta al decirles a sus siete amigos que debían pagarles, no sabía ahora cómo responderle a su amiga.

—Creo entender que al no haber averiguado nada de James, y no habiendo tú tenido novio luego que falleció tu prometido, tus amigos cruzaron una apuesta sobre sus intenciones contigo esta noche. —resumió Ginny ante el silencio en que había caído la habitación.

—¿Ustedes hicieron eso? —preguntó furiosa Katherine, gruñendo al verlos bajar un poco la cabeza y asentir levemente—. Eso es… es… ¿En qué consistía exactamente la apuesta?

—¡¿Pero qué rayos?! —brincó asustada Dorothy, dejando caer una especie de moneda dorada que le estaba entregando a uno de los gemelos pelirrojos. Les estaban devolviendo las pertenencias que les habían ordenado entregarles al detenerlos, cuando sintió que se ponía muy caliente.

Ginny, Fred, George y Harry palidecieron ante esto. Conteniendo la respiración cuando sonó el celular del último.

—¿Qué pasó Frank? —preguntó Harry asombrado de que el castaño lo llamase, Cambió su expresión a la fría e insondable que había adoptado en la guerra en cuanto le empezó a escuchar, el ceño fruncido, poniendo su máscara de frialdad y sus pensamientos bajo control, conteniendo con dificultad sus emociones—. El E.D. actuará de inmediato. No te muevas de donde estás hasta que al menos uno de nosotros esté contigo. Te seguiremos y la recuperaremos… Sé que es difícil pero haz lo que te digo. —Colgó el teléfono.

»Atacaron en su casa. Los cuatro mayores están muertos y se llevaron a Juliet. El pequeño está a salvo con él —les informó rápidamente a sus compañeros—. Orión, necesito que actives la O.D.F. pero avísale al moreno de último, necesitamos un par de minutos de libertad de acción antes. Molly, ve por tu maletín antes de ir allí. Rómulo y Remo, háganle saber a Jane y Leonel lo ocurrido sin que mamá Molly se entere. Dorea y John, vengan conmigo, ya luego veremos las explicaciones.

—Sí. —respondieron todos al unísono.

Comprendieron que Harry era de nuevo el guerrero y les convocaba a actuar como había sido durante la guerra, lo cual los preocupaba mucho. Pero luego que recuperasen a Luna preguntarían, no antes.

—¿James? —preguntó asustada la morena de ojos azules.

—Sólo recuerda las dos cosas que te pedí. —le respondió muy serio, apretándole levemente la mano. Dio una cabezadita en dirección a sus amigos y salieron rápidamente del cuarto rumbo al ascensor.

—Esperen, iremos con ustedes. —aseveró Andrew.

—Adelántense. No esperen por mí —les ordenó Harry a sus compañeros, devolviéndose para detener a Los Halcones. Con dos movimientos rápidos desarmó a Madox y atrapó entre sus brazos a Katherine, apuntándole con el arma muggle—. ¡Quietos o tendré que lastimarla!

—¡James! —exclamó asombrada ella.

—Lo siento, pero la vida de una amiga embarazada peligra. No tengo tiempo de dar explicaciones y no puedo permitir que ninguno de ustedes vaya con nosotros. Entren todos de nuevo al cuarto. —ordenó con firmeza, sus ojos y voz fríos como hielo. Avanzó con ellos de regreso a la habitación y entró, cerrando la puerta tras él. Tenía las armas de diez de ellos apuntándole. Se acercó al balcón y salió por él, con cuidado.

»Apenas ella esté a salvo me reuniré con ustedes a solas. —le aseguró en voz baja a la morena antes de entregarle el arma que le había quitado al castaño de ojos negros y saltar por el borde, cayendo en el asiento trasero del jaguar rojo.

—Rápido. No hay tiempo. —le escucharon los doce policías luego de su quejido al golpearse, viendo como el auto salía rápido del estacionamiento. Uno de los gemelos pelirrojos estaba girado hacia el pelinegro intentando ayudarlo, o al menos eso parecía desde el tercer piso en que ellos se encontraban.

—La próxima vez que me tome de rehén no lo obedezcan. Jamás me hará daño. —aseveró Katherine a sus amigos, entregándole el arma a Madox y saliendo corriendo del cuarto.

El amanecer consiguió a doce policías despiertos en una camioneta vigilando la entrada al #12 de Grimmauld, sin haber logrado averiguar nada sobre el pelinegro de ojos esmeralda y sus misteriosos acompañantes.

Katherine acariciaba distraída la pulsera, la gatita durmiendo en su regazo. Dorothy miraba una vez más en la pantalla de la computadora portátil la transcripción que había hecho de la poesía que le había regalado a su amiga el "fantasma esmeralda", luego que ella les contase con detalle todo lo ocurrido en Nottingham y se la dictase. Corrió el analizador de textos, aunque estaba casi segura que el resultado sería negativo.

—¡Por Dios! —se le escapó de los labios a la morena, alertando a sus acompañantes. Los doce vieron asombrados como el hombre castaño de ojos color miel ayudaba a bajar de la camioneta del pelinegro de ojos grises a una joven mujer rubia, con al menos ocho meses de embarazo, mientras la mujer de pelo color rosa chicle llevaba en sus brazos a un niño pequeño. Era evidente que el rostro de la embarazada había sido brutalmente golpeado, aún a la distancia, además de cojear notoriamente.

—La agredieron hace pocas horas. —confirmó Andrew que había hecho un acercamiento con la cámara.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Kathleen a sus acompañantes.

Los doce se sobresaltaron al escuchar el celular de Katherine.

—¿Quién es…? Sí, somos… Totalmente de confianza mía… ¿No pueden llevarlo al hospital?… Estaré con ellos allí en unos minutos —En cuanto el pelinegro de ojos verdes colgó el teléfono Katherine miró a sus acompañantes inquieta—. No sólo saben que estamos aquí sino que James me ha pedido ayuda para su padrino. No pueden llevarlo al hospital y tampoco atenderlo el chino que normalmente los ayuda.

—Maggie y Laurence están de guardia, pero yo puedo… —empezó Jerry, deteniéndose al verla denegar, sin entender.

—Yo iré por ellos. —afirmó Kathleen rápidamente, pues había comprendido.

—En el estacionamiento de mi apartamento. —le indicó la morena.

La pelirroja de ojos castaños la miró extrañada pero asintió, bajándose de la camioneta y corriendo hacia su auto.

—Debemos dejarnos ver en nuestras rutinas normales para que no sospechen —les indicó a sus compañeros la morena, explicándose al ver sus expresiones de extrañeza—. James me pidió anoche que tuviese mucho cuidado de no dejar traslucir la relación que tenemos pues, según él, pueden estar cerca infiltrados de los MORTÍFAGOS e intentar dañarme a mí o a ustedes. Si tiene razón, el no presentarnos los doce en nuestros ambientes habituales no sólo nos perjudicaría como el grupo especial que somos, sino que nos podría poner en el punto de mira de sus enemigos, los cuales son tan fantasmas como él y sus amigos.

—Sólo que si ellos le hicieron eso a la rubia… son muy peligrosos. —añadió Julie, sus ojos fijos en la pantalla en cuya mitad superior se veía el rostro golpeado de "Juliet", mientras en la inferior se comparaba éste con bases de datos policiales.

—Kathleen y yo estaremos investigando el caso "silabario" con Katherine. —afirmó Jerry, asintiendo todos seguidamente. Daryll puso en seguida la camioneta en marcha.

Diez minutos más tarde Katherine y Jerry coincidían en el sótano del edificio con Kathleen, Nataly y Jonathan, acercándoseles rápidamente el vigilante.

—Señorita Stewart, los dejé subir porque su amigo me aseguró que usted le había dado su permiso para recostar aquí a su amigo enfermo, mientras la señorita Harvey le daba algo para que mejorase. Además el que está indispuesto la ayudó a ella el otro día, pensé que… —Se detuvo dudoso.

—No se preocupe Doe, hizo bien, gracias. —lo tranquilizó la detective, avanzando los cinco rápido hacia el ascensor.

—¿Qué tan enfermo está? —preguntó nervioso Jonathan.

—Eso no lo sabemos. —le respondió con sinceridad la morena.

—Perdona Katy, no quería involucrarte pero necesitamos ayuda con Orión. —le dijo con expresión de súplica Harry apenas la vio entrar.

—¡James! —exclamó asustada al verlo, su rostro lleno de lastimaduras.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Nataly, entendiendo que atenderían a un herido y no a un enfermo.

—Allí. Molly está con él. —le respondió Harry, señalando con una cabezadita el cuarto de la morena.

La rubia y el castaño se desplazaron allí rápidamente, con Kathleen tras ellos.

—Yo debo irme de inmediato pero volveré en cuanto pueda —les dijo Harry a Katherine y Jerry—. Por favor, no dejen que ninguno de los dos salga de aquí hasta que yo vuelva.

—Pero tú necesitas atención médica. —le replicó preocupada la morena.

—Frank y Leonel están en una situación peligrosa. Debo ir con ellos y sacarlos de allí, Jane no podrá sola. Volveré en cuanto pueda. Por favor, reténganlos aquí a los dos. Confío en ustedes. —les pidió, avanzando hacia la puerta cojeando levemente.

—¡James! Recuerda lo que me prometiste. —le insistió la morena.

—Aún no estoy apostando, mi amor, sólo se están repartiendo las cartas. —le replicó él con expresión triste, suspirando y saliendo.

—¿Katherine? —preguntó intrigado Jerry.

—Sólo sé que no debe apostar a perder. —le respondió ella, mirando aún la puerta por la que el pelinegro de ojos color esmeralda había desaparecido.

El detective asintió, relacionando ahora aquél extraño intercambio de frases con lo que les había contado su amiga.

—¡Déjame! Él me necesita. —escucharon protestar furiosa a la pelirroja baja y menuda, que era sacada del cuarto con dificultad por la pelirroja alta y robusta, quien no quería lastimarle la fea herida en el brazo izquierdo ni la de la pierna derecha, lo que se le hacía difícil con lo agitada que estaba la pecosa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jerry, acercándoseles rápidamente.

—Naty y Jonathan me pidieron que la sacara. —le respondió su novia.

—Pero yo debo estar con él. Puedo ayudarlos —protestó Ginny, empezando a sollozar al ser retenida con fuerza por el pelirrojo detective—. Por favor, él me necesita a su lado para que tenga el ánimo de luchar por sobrevivir, por favor.

—Cálmate y te llevo adentro. —le prometió Jerry con suavidad.

Ginny asintió rápidamente e hizo esfuerzos enormes por tranquilizarse.

—Lo siento señorita Middleton, es sólo que jamás creí que lo vería tan mal de nuevo. —se disculpó con la detective que la había sacado del cuarto apenas recuperar la calma.

—¿Cuándo estuvo tan mal? —le preguntó ella con tono suave.

—Hace cuatro años —le respondió Ginny con cautela—. Por favor, me necesita a su lado, lo sé, por favor.

—Vamos. Te llevaré con él. —accedió Jerry, entrando con ella al cuarto al igual que las dos detectives.

Katherine se tuvo que tapar la boca para no gritar, pues la herida que le estaban atendiendo sus amigos en el estómago al hombre lucía terrible.

Nataly y Jonathan miraron acusadores a Jerry al ver que entraba con la chica que habían pedido sacaran, pero rápidamente siguieron con las atenciones al herido. Se asombraron al ver a la menuda pelirroja empezar a ayudarlos silenciosamente y con habilidad. Era evidente no sólo que ya estaba más tranquila, sino que sabía lo que hacía.

—No dejes de luchar por tu vida, mi amor, no podría vivir si me faltas. —le suplicó Ginny a Sirius cuando su respiración comenzó a ser muy irregular, tranquilizándose al ver que se regularizaba un poco.

Media hora más tarde el herido descansaba en la cama bajo el efecto de un fuerte sedante, totalmente fuera de peligro. Su novia le apretaba levemente una de sus manos con una suya, mientras con la otra le acariciaba la frente. La explicación que Harry y ella habían obtenido de él antes que perdiese el conocimiento rondaba en su cabeza, al igual que las palabras del pelinegro de ojos esmeralda.

—_No puedo tomar pociones ni nada que contenga magia. —se decidió a confesar Sirius luego de no permitir que su adorada pelirroja le diese poción rellena sangre._

—_Tú también fuiste afectado por la primera liberación ese día. —afirmó Harry, siendo confirmado por un asentimiento de él._

—_En el hospital entonces… ¿Cómo te atendieron? —preguntó ella, temiendo la respuesta que sabía él le daría._

—_Li Tieguai. —alcanzó a musitar Sirius antes de desmayarse._

Pero ahora el medimago chino, el único en San Mungo dispuesto a atender a sus pacientes con medicina muggle de ser necesario, estaba en una camilla siendo atendido por sus compañeros luego que lo hiriesen mientras atendía a Luna.

Ginny casi había colapsado al verlo desmayarse, reaccionando cuando vio a Harry abrazarlo y tomarla a ella de una muñeca. Aparecieron en el pequeño auto que el pelinegro de ojos verdes le había comprado a Hermione, aunque decía que era de los dos, para desplazarse en el mundo muggle.

El pelinegro se movilizaba siempre en Blacky cuando estaba entre los no mágicos. Harry había preferido el día antes pedirle el jaguar rojo a los gemelos que el pequeño sedan cuatro puertas azul a la castaña, sólo por no decirle a Hermione que lo quería para ir a cenar con la detective.

Ginny había empezado a atender la herida más grave de su novio mientras Harry manejaba y los llevaba al apartamento de la detective, aplicándole un hechizo confundidor al guardia para que no se asustase por el estado de los tres y los dejase subir.

—Permite que te curemos —le indicó con suavidad Nataly, acariciándole el cabello, agregando al verla denegar—: Si recobra el conocimiento y te ve así se asustará, pudiendo recaer.

Ginny accedió ante el razonamiento de la rubia.

Los tres detectives se miraban intranquilos eventualmente, sin entender lo ocurrido pues no tenían noticias de un ataque que pudiesen relacionar con aquello, a menos que fuese el extraño incidente ocurrido en las cercanías de Birmingham, pero… Tendrían que esperar un poco para saber más de aquello.

—¿Puedo pedirles que cuiden de Orión mientras regreso? —los sacó de sus pensamientos la menuda pelirroja.

—Cuidaremos de Orión y de ti, pues no vas a ninguna parte. —le replicó Jerry.

—Pero yo debo ir a ayudar a… —intentó protestar.

—Lo siento, pero James nos pidió que los retuviésemos aquí a los dos. —la interrumpió Katherine con firmeza.

—Intenten detenerme. —amenazó furiosa.

—Lo siento, pero tú no estás en condiciones de ir a ninguna parte. —la retuvo Jerry, haciéndole una señal a Jonathan y su maletín.

Ginny intentó forcejear, quejándose al sentir un pinchazo.

—¿Qué me est…? —No pudo terminar. Sintió que perdía sus fuerzas y era incapaz de luchar. Notó que se le cerraban los ojos y no lograba concretar ideas, cayendo poco a poco pero inexorablemente en el mundo de los sueños.

—Sospecho que si James no está aquí cuando despierte tendremos serios problemas. —comentó Jerry, levantándola en brazos para llevarla a otro cuarto.

Media hora más tarde Katherine le abría la puerta a un muy malherido pelinegro de ojos verdes, que apenas si lograba sostenerse en pie.

—¡James! —lo atrapó en un abrazo la morena asustadísima, impidiendo que cayese al piso.

—Parece que no puedo terminar una velada contigo de manera decente, sin que tengas que atenderme alguna herida —intentó bromear Harry, sonriendo levemente, contrayéndose un minuto después su rostro en una mueca de dolor. Jerry ayudó a Jonathan a llevarlo al tercer cuarto del apartamento, con Nataly y Katherine frente a ellos—. ¿Molly y Orión? —preguntó en tono apenas más alto a un susurro en cuanto lo recostaron en la cama.

—Bien y durmiendo bajo sedantes —le respondió Katherine, agregando al ver su expresión interrogante—: Fue la única forma de retenerla sin que se lastimase.

—Gracias —murmuró Harry—. Yo no quiero meterlos en problemas, pero… Sólo necesito unos minutos para recuperar fuerzas y llevármelos de aquí. —les dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse consciente y sin quejarse, mientras lo empezaban a examinar para curarlo.

—Tranquilo James, no te preocupes en este momento por los problemas de nuestros trabajos ni por nada más, sólo deja que Naty y Jonathan te curen. —le pidió con suavidad la morena, sonriendo al verlo asentir.

—¿Cómo está? —se incorporó bruscamente la morena del mueble de la sala apenas ver salir a sus dos amigos del cuarto en que los había dejado curando al "fantasma esmeralda", de quien estaba perdidamente enamorada. Ahora estaba segura, luego del grado tan elevado de angustia en que había estado sumida los últimos veinte minutos.

—Está estable, pero muy débil. Lo hemos sedado porque estaba muy intranquilo, murmurando sobre tener que irse los tres. —le respondió Nataly.

—Es increíble que pudiese llegar aquí por si mismo en su estado. —completó Jonathan.

Katherine se sobresaltó al oír su celular, abriendo mucho los ojos al ver un número desconocido.

—¿Quién…? Están fuera de peligro los dos… Tuvimos que sedarla porque James nos había pedido que la retuviésemos y ella quería ir con ustedes… Los tres fueron atendidos y están dormidos por su propio bien… Pero no es conveniente para Orión moverlo… Entiendo. No se preocupe Jane, yo me ocuparé de que ellos tres estén a salvo… ¿Puedo comunicarme con usted entonces?... Así lo haré, pero… No. Quiero ayudarlos… Así lo haré.

—¿Katy? —preguntó intrigada la médico rubia al verla finalizar la llamada.

—Están montando una distracción cerca. Tenemos cerca de quince minutos para sacarlos de aquí a los tres, poniéndonos a salvo todos.

—Pero no podemos trasladar a Orión sin poner en peligro su vida. —le replicó Nataly asustada.

—Es eso o enfrentarnos a los MORTÍFAGOS, de los cuales no sabemos nada. —replicó la detective angustiada.

—¿Pueden despertar a los otros dos? —preguntó Jerry.

—No estarán a plena capacidad pero al menos podrán caminar —le respondió Jonathan, corriendo hacia el cuarto del que acababa de atender mientras le decía a su amiga—: Tú a la joven.

—Necesito la camioneta dos en el estacionamiento de Katy en cinco minutos. —le indicó rápidamente Jerry a alguien por su celular.

Tres minutos más tarde, Ginny y Harry escuchaban las rápidas explicaciones de Katherine, mientras los otros movilizaban a Sirius en una camilla rumbo al ascensor, los dos muy mareados pero haciendo un esfuerzo por movilizarse sin ayuda.

—Sólo hay una explicación: me siguieron. Debo alejarme de ustedes para darles una oportunidad de escapar. —afirmó Harry.

—Apenas si te puedes sostener en pie. —le replicó preocupada Ginny.

—Pero si consiguieron cómo… —intentó Harry.

—Eso no lo sabemos —lo interrumpió Ginny decidida—. Y aunque así sea estoy segura que Jane y los otros podrán alejarlos. Seguro Kingsley conseguirá la manera —Al ver flaquear la decisión de alejarse de su amigo insistió—. Estás muy débil, no podrás alejarte lo suficiente y los pondrías en peligro al dividir esfuerzos para ayudarte a ti y a nosotros al mismo tiempo.

—Arriba ustedes dos —les ordenó Jerry, empujándolos a los dos a la camioneta sin muchas contemplaciones—. Pueden seguir su disputa adentro. El tiempo se nos acaba.

Harry iba a protestar e intentar bajarse cuando sintió la mano de la morena en la suya.

—Quieto, James. No me obligues a dejarte inconsciente. —lo amenazó la morena.

—Tú no entiendes, Katy. —le replicó él con frustración.

—Jane me pidió que los mantuviese a los tres a salvo con la misma convicción que tú me pediste antes que lo hiciese con ellos dos. No sabemos exactamente de qué hablan por todos sus secretos, pero ustedes tres están bajo nuestro cuidado aunque tengamos que arrestarlos o incluso dejarlos inconscientes para eso. —le dijo ella con firmeza, finalizando en un tono levemente amenazante.

Harry frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos verdes relampaguearon desafiantes. El cruce de miradas entre esmeraldas y zafiros se vio interrumpido por un brusco movimiento de la camioneta, cayendo Harry en los brazos de Katherine, sosteniendo Nataly y Jonathan la camilla de Sirius mientras Jerry sostenía a Ginny y le gritaba a su novia:

—¡Ten cuidado Kathleen! Tenemos tres heridos aquí.

—Lo sé, pero hay obstáculos en la vía. —le devolvió ella, dando otro giro rápido para alejarse del auto que había explotado a su derecha.

—¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! —fue el saludo de Katherine a quien la llamaba—. ¿Estás segura que no podrán seguirnos allí?… De acuerdo —Colgó el teléfono y le gritó a su amiga al volante—: Por Brompton Road, luego Kensington Gore y Hyde Park. ¿James? ¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó asustada al sentirlo desmadejarse en sus brazos.

—Confía en mí, Katy. —le susurró. Se concentró con más fuerza aún, empezando a temblar levemente.

—¿Estás seguro James? Eso haré. —gritó la detective al volante.

—¿De qué habla Kathleen? —preguntó asustado Jerry.

Por toda respuesta sintieron otro cambio de dirección violento, logrando sostenerse a duras penas. Escucharon un par de minutos después que el ruido se calmaba y sintieron que la camioneta empezaba a ir más despacio.

—No creo que sea buena idea, James —escucharon que gritaba la mujer al volante—. Tus amigos no lo saben y… como digas.

—¡No Harry! —exclamó asustada Ginny. Olvidó la prudencia por sus acompañantes al comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo—. No lo hagas, amigo. Te hará mal estando débil y afectado por el sedante —Lo sacudió para sacarlo de concentración, intentando zafarse de los brazos del detective pelirrojo que rápidamente la sujetó—. Déjame, él no debe seguir comunicándose con Hermione y Kathleen simultáneamente. Le hará mal.

—¿James? —le preguntó Katherine asustada por su palidez y lo que la chica había dicho, teniendo que sujetarlo y hacer equilibrio ante un nuevo cambio de dirección de la camioneta.

—Tenías razón, en unos minutos estaremos en Picadilly y ya no nos siguen. —escucharon gritar a Kathleen los que iban atrás.

—Lo siento Molly, no podía dejar que lastimasen a ninguna de las dos —se disculpó Harry en voz baja—. La próxima velada la tendrás… que planear tú, Katy… para que terminemos riendo… felices y no en una situación… como… —intentó bromear para destensarla, pero estaba demasiado agotado—. Te amo Katy. —musitó un minuto después, antes de perder el conocimiento.

—¿James? ¡James! —lo abrazó asustada.

—Perdió el conocimiento pero aún está estable. —la tranquilizó Jonathan luego de examinarlo rápidamente.

—A Harry no… —murmuró intranquilo el hombre de ojos grises y pelo negro azulado, la fiebre subiendo.

—Harry va a estar bien, Sirius —le dijo con suavidad el detective pelirrojo—. Al igual que tú y… —se quedó mirando a la menuda pelirroja.

—Ginny. —respondió, luego de recordar que en su agitación había llamado a su amigo por su primer nombre, teniendo ya ellos confirmado el de su novio.

Katherine suspiró. Ella no había revelado lo que Harry le pidió ocultase, pero con todo lo ocurrido su secreto parecía que no se mantendría intacto mucho tiempo. Aquello empezaba a preocuparla, visto el ataque del que habían sido objeto hace sólo unos minutos. _"¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Quiénes sus atacantes? ¿Por qué no confían en que los doce mejores detectives policiales del Reino Unido los ayuden? ¿Quién es realmente Harry James Potter Evans? Él se dirigió la noche anterior a los otros más como un comandante en guerra que como un amigo o un policía a punto de graduarse, obedeciéndole incluso su padrino sin signos de molestia. Algo me dice que las respuestas llegarán pronto y no me gustarán"_.


	8. Dos Mundos en Peligro

_Resumen: Sincerarse con nuevos amigos, con quienes te quieren y contigo mismo… algo difícil._

_**Dos Mundos en Peligro**_

—¿Estamos aún en la mira de ese grupo?… —le preguntó Katherine a Hermione apenas la castaña le respondió el teléfono—. Perdió el conocimiento, pero Jonathan dice que está estable… ¿Ustedes aún están en peligro?… Eso lo responde. ¿Cómo podemos ayud…? Pero… ¿Quieren que los llevemos con los Prewett?… Eso haremos, te llamaré y… Entendido.

—¿No podemos ir a casa de mamá? —preguntó intranquila Ginny.

—No. Hermione dice que hay cerca un grupo de ésos y no podríamos llegar. —le respondió la morena.

—¿Hermione? ¿Cómo sup…? —Se detuvo al recordar que ella la había nombrado, pero justo ahora les acababa de confirmar que se refería a Jane. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, llevándose una mano a la sien derecha para darse un leve masaje. Le estaba comenzando a molestar un fuerte dolor de cabeza, producto de la mezcla de medicamentos muggles para dormirla primero y despertarla luego, además del fuerte estado de tensión desde que supo del secuestro de Luna y lo que se encontraron mientras la rescataban—. ¿A dónde nos llevarán entonces?

—Iremos a mi casa —afirmó Daryll asomándose por la ventanilla en la puerta que comunicaba los asientos delanteros y la parte posterior de la camioneta, frunciendo el ceño al ver sobresaltarse a la menuda pelirroja —. Yo traje la camioneta al estacionamiento y dejé que la maníaca condujera para poder coordinar los movimientos con Los Halcones —le explicó, rodando los ojos al oír la protesta inmediata de su acompañante en el asiento delantero—. Estamos ayudando a cubrir a los amigos de James de unos locos y…

—Dile a todos que se concentren en recordar el color de mis ojos cuando alguien con vestiduras extrañas se acerque a preguntarles qué vieron —lo interrumpió Harry con voz baja, haciendo un evidente esfuerzo para hablar. Había recuperado la conciencia mientras el hombre moreno oscuro, de ojos y pelo negro, hablaba—. Que luego que los iluminen con unos palitos de madera finjan tener sueño y se alejen, que se reúnan con nosotros después. Pronto. Luego les explico.

—¿Puedes hacer eso en tu estado? —le preguntó Ginny, entre asombrada por lo que implicaba y preocupada por él.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Necesitaremos su ayuda y ya están en la mira de ellos. —le respondió Harry, cerrándosele los ojos nuevamente. Apretó levemente una mano de Katherine para recordarse a si mismo que tenía un fuerte motivo para hacerlo. Había prometido no apostar a perder y acababan de averiguar Hermione y él que tan alta era la apuesta.

—Señor Conrad, haga lo que James dice, avíseles a sus amigos —lo apoyó Ginny en lo que había decidido—. Espero que sepas lo que haces, Harry. —murmuró sacando su varita y apuntándole al pelinegro de ojos esmeralda con ella.

Se concentró y le aplicó un hechizo no verbal que habían formulado entre ella y el trío durante la guerra, guiados por Hermione, que ayudaba a estabilizar a Harry cuando hacía uso intenso de su magia. Una vez que vio a su amigo respirar más regular, pero aún muy pálido, decidió ayudarlo más haciendo caso omiso de las miradas interrogantes de sus acompañantes y el arma que había sacado el detective pelirrojo luego de ver la luz azul celeste salir de su varita y dar en el cuerpo del hombre joven semiinconsciente. Se concentró y aplicó otro hechizo, esta vez enlazando su propia magia a la de él para ayudarlo.

—No debes… —intentó convencerla Harry, abriendo los ojos y perdiendo un poco su concentración al sentir la magia de ella intentando mezclarse con la suya.

—Tú tampoco y lo estás haciendo —lo interrumpió ella—. Avísame cuando los del Ministerio terminen con ellos, rompo el lazo y descansamos. Luego tú nos explicas a todos.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó él. Cerró de nuevo los ojos y le dio acceso a su cuerpo a la magia de ella, enfocándose en lo que había decidido hacer.

Jerry vio palidecer a la menuda pelirroja y tambalearse levemente, por lo que guardó rápidamente su arma y la sujetó por la cintura para sostenerla. Sintió un cosquilleo en su piel al entrar en contacto con la extraña luz rosa claro que envolvía a la chica y fluía hacia el pelinegro, quien estaba brillando levemente con una extraña luz blanca que no molestaba la vista. Interrogó con la mirada a Katherine, notando que ella estaba mirando al hombre en sus brazos con el ceño fruncido y expresión de estar recordando algo, pero ella no lo miró a él. Miró de reojo a los dos médicos y notó que estaban desconcertados totalmente. Eso lo alivió un poco. _"Al menos no estoy teniendo alucinaciones"_.

—Estamos llegando —les avisó quince minutos más tarde Daryll, asomándose por la ventanilla. Abrió muchísimo los ojos al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo atrás, pues luego que la pelirroja pecosa y menuda le insistiese en lo dicho por el "fantasma esmeralda", se había girado de nuevo al frente para llamar a los otros y transmitir el mensaje, sin entender nada. Había estado luego atento a Kathleen y cuanto rodeaba la camioneta preocupado porque los siguiesen aún—. ¿Qué están…? —Una llamada a su celular lo detuvo, apresurándose a responder al ver quien era—. ¿De qué estás…? Cálmate Julie… James nos lo explicará… No hablen con nadie, vengan a mi casa de inmediato.

—¿Qué ocurre Daryll? —le preguntó intrigadísima Kathleen, pues no había entendido las últimas conversaciones por celular del moreno.

—Eso quisiera yo saber. —le respondió él pasándose una mano por la cara.

"_Desde que ese muchachito se acercó a Katy la vida de Los Halcones es una locura peor de lo habitual en nosotros y algo me dice que están por venir tiempos peores. Lo más extraño es que sin haber podido averiguar nada de ellos no desconfiamos totalmente, pues su proceder hasta ahora con mi amiga no sólo ha sido correcto sino incluso protector en el caso de James con Katy"_, pensó inquieto el detective moreno.

"_Quiero mucho a Katy y me alegra verla nuevamente ilusionada después de tanto tiempo sola, pero… ¿En que lío estamos metidos ahora?"_, se preguntaba inquieta Kathleen, mirando de reojo eventualmente al moreno.

—Entremos a la senda con las luces y el motor apagados. —le indicó Daryll, pues aunque era de día el sendero era oscurecido por la multitud de árboles altos y de copa tupida haciendo necesario el usar las luces. El camino era un descenso gradual y leve desde la carretera principal, por lo que la camioneta podía rodar sólo por inercia poniéndola en neutro. Bajó la ventanilla para poder oír el contorno. Al detenerse frente a la casa, sin señales de problemas en el entorno, se asomó de nuevo a la parte posterior. Frunció el ceño al ver a sus amigos haciendo intentos por hacer reaccionar a los dos extraños más jóvenes—. Llegamos y no hay "chotacabras". ¿Problemas con "los fantasmas"?

—¿Es broma, Daryll? —le preguntó Jerry estresadísimo.

—¿Por qué están inconscientes James y Molly? —repreguntó el moreno, explicando mejor su duda sobre lo que veía.

—Sólo sabemos que al cesar la luz que los envolvía ella dijo "Estamos en serios problemas" con los ojos aún cerrados, perdiendo seguidamente los dos el conocimiento y ninguno de ellos reacciona —le respondió Nataly. Desistiendo del algodón con alcohol le tomó de nuevo el pulso a ella, notando que era bastante débil—. Es como si hubiese perdido gran cantidad de sangre. Pero a menos que sea una hemorragia interna que se haya desatado durante los movimientos bruscos de la camioneta, luego de lo que sea que vivieron, no me lo explico.

—Él está tan mal como el día que lo atendieron Maggie y Laurence —les dijo Jonathan, sacando una jeringa, suero y medicamento—. Si son hemorragias internas necesitaremos que al menos ellos dos nos vengan a ayudar. También que traigan todo el equipo que tenemos aquí dentro de la casa.

El moreno denegó levemente pero se giró al frente y llamó desde su celular.

—Traigan a Maggie y Laurence con ustedes… Los necesitamos aquí, sin preguntas y de inmediato… —le pidió a su amigo—. NO LO SÉ ANDREW, SÓLO INGÉNIATELAS ¿QUIERES?... —le gritó al oír su réplica—. Perdona, pero estoy tan estresado como ustedes… No, no lo sé, pero créeme que ustedes tampoco saben por lo que estamos pasando aquí… Apresúrate.

—¿Daryll? —preguntó ahora muy asustada Kathleen. Jamás había visto al moreno perder los nervios, aunque habían enfrentado cosas muy difíciles.

—Esos tres están bastante mal según Naty y Jonathan.

—¿Y si están así por guerra biológica? —preguntó aterrada la detective pelirroja.

—Si es eso… Los doce estuvimos anoche en una habitación de hotel con siete de ellos, estamos viviendo cosas muy extrañas y… Espero seriamente que estés equivocada, aunque no sé si la alternativa sea mejor —le replicó el mayor, haciendo un esfuerzo mientras tanto por serenarse para organizar sus ideas—. Vamos a ayudarlos a llevarlos adentro.

Kathleen, que se había asomado atrás y palidecido al ver a los tres extraños con sueros en sus brazos y sus cuatro amigos muy pálidos, se giró de nuevo hacia quien era el líder no oficial de Los Halcones. Recuperó su temple al verlo más tranquilo a él.

Entre los cuatro detectives y los dos médicos llevaron a la casa a los tres "fantasmas", con tanto cuidado como les fue posible para evitar que empeorasen si era cierto lo de las hemorragias internas. Aunque el rápido examen que les hizo Jonathan con el equipo portátil para ecografías no mostró nada en ellos dos, pero sí una pequeña en el más alto bajo las costillas falsas la cual fue tratada de inmediato por los dos médicos.

Aquella camioneta la habían comprado y arreglado especialmente Los Halcones, equipándola tanto con armamento los doce policías como con dotación y equipo médico los dos médicos y los dos paramédicos que conformaban el equipo.

Cuando se les unieron los que faltaban les contaron lo visto y vivido en Londres, mientras los paramédicos ayudaban a los dos médicos a revisar nuevamente con detalle a los tres "fantasmas". Se unieron luego los cuatro con conocimientos en medicina a los otros para intercambiar información. Los dieciséis comprendieron que estaban involucrados en algo muy extraño y peligroso, aunque no lograban definir exactamente qué era. Decidieron que no debían hablar con más nadie de todo aquello, ni siquiera sus "contactos especiales", hasta no hablar con alguien de ese grupo.

Como si les hubiesen invocado sonó el celular de Katherine, la cual se sobresaltó y lo miró como si fuese una bomba a punto de explotar. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para serenarse y responder.

—¿Jane?… Perdieron el conocimiento luego que salimos de la ciudad… Naty y Jonathan no saben explicarlo… James dijo que él nos explicaría… Sí, eso dijo… ¿Te hirieron?… ¿Cómo vas a decir que eso no es…? ¿Quiénes son y qué está pasando?… No te diré dónde estamos hasta que me digas algunas verdades… Considéralos bajo arresto… Créeme que sí puedo hacerlo… No entiendo, creí que ustedes podían averiguar todo sobre nosotros… Pues él no está en condiciones de ayudarte, así que tendrás que decidir… Espero tu llamada.

—¿Katy? —preguntó intrigado Jerry.

—Al parecer quien accede con facilidad a nuestra información es James. Ellos no saben dónde estamos y no les diré nada hasta que nosotros sepamos algo. —le respondió con expresión triunfal la morena, sintiendo que por primera vez en un mes no era objeto de fácil análisis por desconocidos.

Dos horas más tarde, luego de repicar varias veces los celulares de los tres "fantasmas", empezó a reaccionar el que les parecía más intrigante de ellos.

—¿Katy? —preguntó el pelinegro, sus párpados pesándole mucho y empezando a sentir un dolor de cabeza suave y latente. Frunció el ceño e hizo un intento por ubicarse, pero le era casi imposible pues sin sus lentes sólo veía "bultos" a su alrededor—. ¿Katherine? ¿Molly? —empezó a preguntar angustiado, su respiración agitándose. Hizo un intento por mover su brazo para buscar sus lentes y se detuvo de inmediato al sentir algo en el pliegue, asustándose al acordarse de la herida que le hiciera Colagusano en el cementerio.

—Tranquilo James. —se le aproximó rápidamente la médico.

—¿Naty? —preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo por enfocar su visión.

—Sí, soy yo. Tranquilo. —le dijo ella, colocándole los lentes para que pudiese ver.

—¿Están todos bien? —la interrogó preocupado al ver que sólo estaba ella en aquél cuarto con él, siendo muebles los otros bultos que había visto.

—De Los Halcones sí. De tus amigos no estoy muy segura, pero creo que alcanzaron a lastimar a Hermione o a… —le empezó a responder ella, deteniéndose al verlo abrir al máximo los ojos ante el nombre real de la castaña amiga de él—. Se le escapó a Molly cuando los traíamos, preocupada por su amigo "Harry" y finalmente nos dijo que ella se llamaba "Ginny". —le aclaró mientras lo veía buscar nervioso algo.

—Por favor, necesito mi celular para llamarlos y saber cómo están.

—Eso será sólo cuando empieces a respondernos algunas preguntas, "fantasma esmeralda". —le dijo con firmeza Daryll, que en ese momento entraba a la habitación.

—Les diré todo lo que pueda, pero…

—No —lo interrumpió el moreno—. Ya basta de eso. Necesitamos verdades. Hasta ahora te dimos espacio porque te acercaste de forma limpia y respetuosa a Katy, pero hoy hemos estado en serio riesgo y necesitamos saber el porqué.

—Una llamada con altavoz encendido, incluso con cornetas de su computador, lo que quiera, pero por favor permítame averiguar cómo están mis amigos. —le suplicó Harry, que se sentía extremadamente angustiado desde que la doctora le dijera que posiblemente Hermione estaba herida o alguien de los que estaban con ella.

—En cinco minutos en la biblioteca. — aceptó muy serio el moreno, llevándose el celular y dando paso a sus otros tres amigos con conocimientos médicos.

—Primero te examinaremos para saber cómo estás —lo detuvo Laurence cuando intentó incorporarse—. Sufriste una seria descompensación, aunque aún no sabemos la razón, al igual que tu amiga pelirroja.

—¿Cómo está Ginny? —preguntó preocupado.

—Estable pero aún no recupera el conocimiento. —le respondió Maggie.

—No debí permitir que me ayudase —se reprochó Harry cerrando los ojos. Suspiró y los abrió de nuevo, notando las cuatro miradas interrogantes sobre él—. En cuanto sepa de mis amigos buscaré la forma de explicarles.

Los cuatro asintieron y procedieron a examinarlo, preguntándole sólo lo referente a su salud.

—Tranquilos. He estado peor. —les soltó Harry cuando quisieron oponerse a que saliese de la cama, preocupándolos más.

Jonathan y Laurence le quitaron el suero vacío, pero dejándole el dispositivo en la vena que les permitiese ponerle rápidamente medicamento de ser necesario. Lo ayudaron a incorporarse y lo llevaron con cuidado al lugar indicado por su amigo moreno. Lo sentaron en un sillón cómodo al lado del computador encendido y Daryll marcó el número que aparecía en el celular de Katherine, que lo miraba muy preocupada pero no le dijo nada aunque se notaba que quería hacerlo.

—_¿James?_ —escucharon la voz de la castaña.

—Sí, Hermione. Katy, Naty y sus amigos que nos acompañan están bien —respondió Harry para darle una pista de su decisión y que además los escuchaban—. Me han dicho que Ginny y Sirius también están estables. ¿Quiénes están heridos allá y qué tan serio es? —le preguntó.

—_¿Estás seguro de esto?_ —quiso confirmar ella.

—Sí. Yo hablaré con ellos y tú con Kingsley. Ya luego enfrentaré el problema con Robards y las autoridades. Por favor responde a mi pregunta.

—_Luna y su bebé en camino están bien pero Neville aún no recupera el conocimiento. El pequeño Frank no sufrió daño serio. Oliver está bastante mal. También nos alcanzaron a lastimar a Katie, a Angelina, a Ron y a mí. Hemos establecido dos cuarteles temporales, el viejo para los heridos más serios y el que nos indicaste para coordinarnos. ¿Dónde estás y qué piensas hacer?_

Harry se extrañó ante la pregunta de su amiga sobre su ubicación, sospechando de la señal del moreno sobre no responder eso.

—Estoy en un lugar seguro y lo que he decidido es que Los Halcones sabrán sobre el E.D., la O.D.F., los Aurores, los Mortífagos y "Los Papiros de la Muerte". Informa a los más cercanos de lo que hemos investigado y… —se detuvo pensativo—. Necesitaremos a Li Tieguai en contacto con los Charaka Sushruta por el problema de nosotros cinco.

—_No debiste hacer los esfuerzos de hoy._ —lo regañó de inmediato Hermione.

—Tenía que ponerlos a salvo.

—_No Harry. Entiende que no puedes volver a lo mismo. No puedes._

—Herm, por favor, no empieces, sabes que no tengo…

—_Sí, sí la tienes, métete eso en la cabeza. Siempre has tenido elección y esta vez no permitiré que tomes sobre tus hombros el peso que debimos siempre compartir todos. Yo les haré entender eso aquí a todos. Haz lo mismo allá._

—Gracias Hermione.

—_Cuídate y llámame en cuanto puedas._

Harry cerró los ojos al oírla finalizar la llamada, un poco porque estaba mareado pero principalmente porque la multitud de pensamientos y emociones que lo invadían con lo suscitado desde que recibiera la llamada de Neville lo atormentaban. Respiró profundamente y los abrió de nuevo, notando la preocupación en el rostro de sus interlocutores.

—Sería mejor que descansase otro poco antes que hable con nosotros. —recomendó Jonathan.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario —replicó Harry, adelantándose a la aceptación que veía surgir en el rostro del moreno—. Lo que sí les voy a pedir es paciencia y que mantengan su mente abierta a posibilidades… mmm… difíciles de aceptar generalmente.

—De acuerdo, pero vamos a hablar en el cuarto para que no estés tan incómodo y ellos puedan atenderte con facilidad de ser necesario. —planteó con preocupación Katherine, sonriéndole suavemente al ver que la miraba con una mezcla de alivio y alegría. Comprendió que estaba preocupado por su actitud con él desde que despertase.

Jonathan y Laurence lo ayudaron de nuevo a desplazarse, deteniéndose frente a la habitación en que estaba Sirius cuando vieron que él miraba adentro con expresión preocupada.

—Tranquilo. Se recupera bastante bien y rápido. —le aseguró el paramédico.

—Gracias. Es increíble todo lo que han hecho por "tres fantasmas". —le respondió Harry con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Los dos asintieron y lo ayudaron a terminar de llegar al cuarto en que estaba antes. Lo acomodaron en la cama recostado en almohadones y le dieron a beber jugo de remolacha, zanahoria y naranja para ayudarlo a recuperarse un poco.

—Supongo que debo empezar por esto —dijo Harry sacando su varita con cuidado del cinturón a su lado. Suspiró al ver que la mayoría se tensaban. Apuntó con su varita al vaso en que le habían dado el jugo, ahora vacío, y lo hizo flotar desde la mesita de noche junto a la cama, pasando frente a todos, devolviéndolo con cuidado hasta tomarlo con su mano—. Yo soy un mago, al igual que mis amigos.

—Eso es imposible —denegó con firmeza Kathleen—. No sé cómo hiciste ese truco pero la magia no existe.

—Por favor no digas eso, me traes malos recuerdos —replicó Harry con molestia. Suspiró al ver sus expresiones, mezcla de asombro e incredulidad. Miró el vaso en su mano y lo arrojó con tanta fuerza como le fue posible a la pared cercana, lejos de ellos para no lastimarlos. Comprendió perfectamente que los policías sacasen sus armas y le apuntasen, reteniendo a los otros. Le apuntó con su varita a los restos del vaso—. _Reparo_ —lo devolvió a su estado original con un simple hechizo. Luego lo hizo flotar suavemente hacia la morena de ojos azules. Notó sus dudas y le dijo con suavidad—: Jamás te lastimaría, Katy. Sólo quiero que lo examines con detalle.

La aludida asintió y extendió su mano hasta tomarlo, tensos todos ante su gesto, relajándose al verlo bajar el palito de madera y que su compañera no sufría ningún daño. Una vez que ella terminó de examinar el vaso sonrió y se lo pasó a Jerry, que estaba de pie a su lado.

—¿Qué otras cosas puedes hacer con…? —le empezó a preguntar Katy, deteniéndose al recordar lo dicho por la menuda pelirroja sobre el palito de madera—. No es cierto que sea un recuerdo de tus padres, ¿verdad?

—¿Un recuerdo de mis padres? —preguntó Harry confundido.

—Eso nos dijo Ginny que era el palito ese de madera. —le respondió Jerry.

—¡Ah! Ella les dijo eso porque existe una ley en mi mundo que dice que los muggles no deben saber de la existencia de las brujas y los magos.

—¿Los muggles? —preguntó curiosa Julie, con el vaso en sus manos.

—Así se les dice en el mundo de los magos a los no mágicos, como ustedes, como mis abuelos maternos.

—¿Tus abuelos maternos? —preguntó Nataly.

—Sí. Mmm… Nunca pensé que esto sería tan complicado —se frotó la sien izquierda—. La capacidad mágica existe en algunos humanos y en otros no. No es hereditaria, como piensan algunos locos en mi mundo, sino que puede darse en hijos de magos, como mi papá y la mayoría de mis amigos, o en hijos de muggles, como en mamá y en Hermione. Mmm… Sé que deben tener muchas preguntas, pero tengo mucho que explicar y poco tiempo. Estoy rompiendo la ley que les mencioné antes porque confío en ustedes y porque necesito ayuda. Los dos mundos, el mágico y el muggle, están en riesgo y me temo que esta vez no podemos salir del problema sólo los magos.

—¿Esta vez? —preguntó Dorothy.

—Hace aproximadamente treinta y cinco años un mago psicópata, con ideas similares a las del alemán Hitler en lo referente a la "pureza de la sangre" pero basándose en la magia, quiso alcanzar el poder. Consideraba a los muggles y los magos hijos de muggles como sujetos a esclavizar, así como traidores a los hijos de magos por generaciones que no estuviesen de acuerdo con él. Se hizo llamar a si mismo Lord Voldemort y a quienes le seguían Mortífagos. En mi mundo ese período se conoce como la Primera Guerra. Fue cruel y sembró el terror en brujas y magos, que no sabían si podían confiar en alguien. La noche en que Voldemort asesinó a mis padres ocurrió algo… inesperado, que lo obligó a desaparecer. La mayoría de sus seguidores fueron detenidos, pero alcanzaron a hacer algún daño antes.

Su rostro se ensombreció al pensar en los padres de Neville. Bellatrix y los otros tres Mortífagos los habían torturado hasta la locura, destruyéndoles la vida cuando eran tan jóvenes y con un niño pequeño en brazos. Luna los había logrado recuperar medianamente hasta un estado en que les pudieron sacar del hospital, pues aunque no recordaban nada anterior al "extraño tratamiento" al menos empezaron a reconocer y recordar los acontecimientos más recientes, así como actuar casi normales. Pero todo aquello sólo pudo disfrutarlo su amigo dos años, luego de la batalla final hasta la noche antes en que fueron asesinados por sus enemigos.

—¿James? —preguntó Katy, inquieta por su silencio y su expresión.

—Nos destrozaron la vida a muchos en la Primera Guerra y a los que difícilmente sobrevivimos a ésa nos persiguieron en la Segunda Guerra y aún nos hacen daño —sacudió levemente la cabeza—. Hace seis años Voldemort regresó de nuevo con suficiente poder y durante cinco años pasamos de ataques puntuales a una Segunda Guerra, aún más cruel y dolorosa que la Primera en muchos sentidos.

Se detuvo un momento a pensar cómo seguir. _"Si los mezclo a ellos con mi mundo obtendrán necesariamente información sobre mí, algo que hubiese querido evitar"_. Suspiró. Intentaría evadir aquello lo más posible.

Los detectives y médicos se lanzaban entre ellos miradas interrogantes por lo que les estaba diciendo y lo que vivieron unas horas antes. Todos a excepción de Katherine, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido porque al oírlo empezó a tener destellos más nítidos de los recuerdos extraños de su infancia.

—Mis compañeros y yo nos vimos involucrados en la Segunda Guerra incluso desde un poco antes que empezara, especialmente Jane, Leonel y yo. Para detener a ese mago había que buscar y destruir unos objetos peligrosos, lo cual me fue explicado por el director de mi colegio porque… Lo cierto es que lo hicimos, pero mientras tanto vivimos de primera mano lo que ese asesino y sus secuaces hacían para dañar a todos los que no pensaban como él. Hace dos años logramos detenerlo pero algunos seguidores suyos escaparon y aún no hemos podido detenerlos.

—Pero… ¿Qué tan peligrosos son los Mortífagos? —preguntó Anthony.

—Tanto o más que los que derrumbaron las Torres Gemelas el 11 de septiembre.

—¿Aún faltándoles su líder? —cuestionó Michael.

—Voldemort era el peor, indudablemente. Pero muchos de ellos son tan psicópatas como lo era él, habiéndolos entrenado muy bien el que fue su amo para hacer daño.

—¿Todos los que lucharon contra Voldemort y los Mortífagos siguen peleando? —quiso saber Daryll, que estaba sacando cuentas de las fechas dichas por él y no le gustaba las conclusiones a las que estaba llegando.

—La mayoría de los que estuvieron conmigo en la guerra han intentado no seguir involucrados, pero Jane y yo nos estamos formando en la Academia de Aurores… mmm… algo así como la de policías, para poder cumplir con una última tarea que evite que se desate otra guerra. Después de lo que vimos en la Segunda…

Se detuvo y permaneció en silencio varios minutos, perdido en sus pensamientos. Al notarlo Katherine, suponiendo por su expresión que eran todo menos agradables, se decidió a traerlo de vuelta a la realidad y al mismo tiempo aclarar un poco aquél lío.

—Nos estás hablando de dos guerras. ¿Cómo es posible que nosotros no sepamos nada de eso? ¿Quiénes eran los contrincantes en esas guerras?

—Debido a los problemas que existieron en la antigüedad con los muggles cuando se enteraban de la existencia de las brujas y los magos, fue establecida una ley según la cual ningún muggle puede saber de nuestra existencia a menos que contraiga matrimonio con alguien de mi mundo o que ocurra algo excepcional.

»Sin embargo el Primer Ministro Muggle sabe de nuestra existencia, al igual que lo han sabido todos los anteriores. Sólo que ninguno revela ese conocimiento porque los calificarían de locos. Ellos supieron de la Primera Guerra y de la Segunda Guerra. También de los esfuerzos del Ministerio de Magia para ocultarles lo que ocurría a los muggles: reparando rápidamente los daños en la medida de lo posible, además de borrarles la memoria a los testigos de lo ocurrido sustituyéndolas por otras.

—¿Borrándoles la memoria a los testigos? —preguntó asustada Dorothy—. ¿Pueden hacerlo?

—Sí. Existe en el Ministerio de Magia un grupo especial de magos especialmente encargado de hacer eso.

—¿Los que nos iluminaron hoy con los palitos esos luego de la advertencia de Daryll? —le preguntó Madox.

—Sí, ellos.

—¿Por qué recordamos entonces todo? ¿Qué tiene que ver el mensaje de Daryll con eso? —preguntó Christine.

—Yo le dije a Daryll que les advirtiese para poder ayudarlos a bloquear el efecto de los hechizos desmemorizantes y tener esta reunión con ustedes.

—Les dijo que se concentrasen en el color de sus ojos porque él es el único que puede bloquear ese tipo de hechizos tanto en él como en otros, aunque estén a distancia.

—¡Ginny! —se incorporó Harry al oírla y verla tan pálida, mareándose de inmediato y cayendo al piso.

—¡Harry! —se asustó la pelirroja.

—Calma. —la atrapó Andrew entre sus brazos, mientras Laurence y Jonathan corrían a ayudar al pelinegro de ojos verdes.

—Perdón… Yo… mareado… —se disculpó Harry en voz baja, intentando incorporarse.

—Tranquilo amigo. Deja que te movilicemos nosotros. —le indicó Laurence.

—Por favor, déjame ayudarlo. —le pidió Ginny al detective que la retenía.

—No es… necesario… Ginny… Sólo dame… unos minutos. —se opuso Harry.

—James y tú no estaban tan mal hasta que hicieron esa cosa extraña en la camioneta, luego de decirle a Daryll lo de concentrarse en el color de sus ojos cuando se les acercasen personas con vestimentas extrañas y los palitos de madera. Lo que hicieron… las luces esas… ¿Tienen que ver con su estado? —interrogó Katherine a Ginny.

—Sí. Harry es, aún entre los magos, alguien especial. Él se enfocó en Los Halcones para bloquearlos, de modo que no les pudiesen borrar los recuerdos, pero eso requiere alta concentración y empleo de magia lo cual es dañino para él, especialmente desde hace dos años. — le respondió Ginny luego de dudar un momento.

»Yo estoy estudiando para medimaga, casi finalizando la carrera, tomando algunas materias especiales que me permiten tener conocimientos de medicina muggle. Además participé con el trío dorado en algunas actividades especiales, como miembro del E.D. de los más cercanos a ellos, así que conozco el hechizo para estabilizar a Harry cuando hace una locura como la de hoy para ayudar a otros, así como también el de cederle parte de mi magia para ayudarlo con ese tipo de cosas.

—¿El trío dorado? ¿El E.D.? —preguntó Harrison.

—A Hermione, Ron y Harry se les conoce en mi mundo como "el trío dorado" desde que estaban en el colegio. El E.D. es un grupo especial que fundamos cuando estábamos aún estudiando, liderado por ellos tres, para prepararnos adecuadamente para la guerra que se estaba ya empezando a desatar. Una vez que se puso más dura entramos en acción. —explicó Ginny.

—La O.D.F. es otro grupo, fundado en la Primera Guerra como una organización secreta para combatir con eficacia a los Mortífagos. Los Aurores del Ministerio tenían el problema que atacaban a sus familias y además tenían que plegarse a las órdenes del entonces Ministro, lo cual en muchos casos no era… mmm… beneficioso para algunos magos inocentes, que fueron llevados a la cárcel mágica sin juicio como ocurrió con mi padrino —prosiguió Harry con la explicación, sintiéndose levemente mejor—. Durante los comienzos de la Segunda Guerra el grupo fue llamado de nuevo a actuar por su fundador, el director del colegio, que fue asesinado en el transcurso de la misma. Luego siguió actuando como grupo sin un único líder durante algún tiempo, hasta que… —se detuvo, pensando como seguir.

—Hasta que Harry regresó de una de sus expediciones de guerra y nos organizó, uniendo al E.D. y la O.D.F. en un solo frente común contra los Mortífagos —continuó Ginny ante su indecisión evidente en ese punto—. Las actuaciones del entonces Ministro de Magia y gran parte de sus subordinados, en ese momento, eran aún peores que las ocurridas en la Primera Guerra. Nosotros lo vivimos en carne propia con unos compañeros del colegio. Por eso no confiábamos en ellos y actuábamos en paralelo, ofreciéndoles resistencia a esos asesinos hasta que hace dos años tuvimos un fuerte enfrentamiento con ellos en que finalmente su líder mur…

—No Ginny, no totalmente. Ése es el problema. —la interrumpió Harry.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó la pelirroja entre aterrada y asombrada.

—Existe una manera en que sus seguidores pueden hacerlo volver, a través del lazo que estableció conmigo cuando era un bebe y el que hizo contigo cuando tenías once años —le empezó a explicar Harry, suspirando al verla denegar aterrada—. Para eso los Mortífagos necesitarían usar "Los Papiros de la Muerte" que se encuentran en el mundo muggle y que tú los ayudes voluntariamente o no, además del poder tras la Puerta Sellada en el Ministerio de Magia usándome a mí como medio para controlarlo.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes esto? —le preguntó casi a gritos la menuda pelirroja, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—Hermione y yo supimos algo sobre los lazos con nosotros minutos antes de que Voldemort penetrase el día de la batalla final en el colegio, por lo que no pudimos averiguar bien de qué se trataba antes que él y yo nos enfrentásemos.

—Entonces cuando Lucius intentó matar a Hermione y tú… Cuando Bellatrix intentó matarme… tú no sabías… —Al ver denegar a Harry tragó saliva y unas lágrimas rebeldes se escaparon de sus ojos—. ¿Por eso ustedes quisieron ser Inefables?

—Era la única forma de seguir investigando y yo poder acercarme a esa puerta.

—Pero Harry, si ellos se enteran…

—Me temo que ya tienen gran parte de la información, no toda la que Hermione y yo hemos podido investigar, pero si saben bastante.

—Tenemos que destruir esos Papiros y la Puert…

—No Ginny —la interrumpió Harry—. Los Papiros de la Muerte tienen información muy importante para médicos y medimagos, por lo que pudimos averiguar. En cuanto a la Puerta Sellada… El poder que está tras ella es indestructible.

—Pero entonces… ¿Qué haremos?

—Los Papiros de la Muerte se encuentran en el mundo muggle porque ningún mago o bruja puede tocarlos. Pero los muggles no saben su contenido porque sólo alguien de nuestro mundo puede leerlos. Así que es necesario trabajar unidos para encontrarlos y traducirlos. Al parecer una vez que se conozca su contenido… mmm… No sé como explicarlo Ginny, no tengo la información completa, pero algo ocurriría que destruiría permanentemente el lazo contigo y tú estarás bien.

—¿Y el poder tras la Puerta Sellada en el Ministerio?

—Eso… —Suspiró—. Eso aún es un poco complicado.

—¿Harry? —le preguntó amenazante.

—Lo que tenemos hasta ahora son malas noticias, pero aún nos falta por investigar y el tiempo se nos acaba. —le confesó el pelinegro.

—¿Qué tan malas son las noticias? —preguntó Katherine, sobresaltando a Ginny y Harry que se habían olvidado de los demás en la habitación.

—Con lo que sé hasta ahora… Hace dos años hubiese actuado de otra manera, pero ahora… Te prometí que no apostaría a perder, Katy, pero necesito más información para buscar una salida en que todos ganemos. De no tener el tiempo, con lo que tenemos Hermione y yo hasta ahora… Lo siento pero tendría que romper mi promesa. No puedo arriesgar a ninguno de ustedes.

—¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando Harry James Potter Evans?! —le gritó fuera de todo control la morena.

—La única forma de evitar que esos asesinos lo usen como arma es que yo haga explotar ese poder desde adentro, según lo poco que sabemos. —respondió él cabizbajo y en voz muy baja, que sin embargo hizo eco en la habitación por el silencio en que todos estaban.

—¡No! ¡No otra vez! ¡No otra vez! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que sacrificarte tú? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —entró en crisis Ginny.

—Destino. —murmuró Harry acariciando inconscientemente su cicatriz.

—NO. ME NIEGO. NO ESTA VEZ, ¿ME OYES? BUSCAREMOS OTRA SALIDA. NI SIRIUS NI NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS VA A PERMITIR QUE HAGAS OTRA VEZ UNA LOCURA. —empezó a gritarle y sacudirlo Ginny, sujetándola rápidamente Laurence para evitar que lastimase a Harry y a si misma.

—Cálmate pelirroja. Tranquila. —le decía haciendo esfuerzos por inmovilizarla, aproximándose rápidamente a ellos Maggie con un calmante a una señal suya.

—No. Él no puede. Él no p… —se retorcía inquieta, hasta que finalmente el medicamento hizo efecto y se durmió.

—¿Qué le han hecho? —preguntó Harry angustiado, intentando levantarse de la cama para ir a ayudarla.

—Tranquilo, sólo la hemos sedado —le explicó Nataly mientras Jonathan la ayudaba a retenerlo—. Ella está bien y tú también lo vas a estar.

—No. Esperen. Yo tengo que llam… —intentó luchar desesperadamente por mantenerse despierto pero estaba débil y el sedante era fuerte para su estado—. Hermione. —murmuró antes de finalmente caer profundamente dormido.

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó Daryll que sostenía en un fuerte abrazo a Katherine para evitar que cayese al piso, fuertemente impresionada por todo aquello.

—Dormidos y débiles pero estables. —le respondió Jonathan luego de ver asentir a sus tres compañeros.

—Lo que dijeron… Eso no… No puede ser. No puede ser. —se abrazó Katherine a Daryll llorando y denegando.

—Tranquila Katy —le empezó a acariciar la cabeza y la espalda con cariño, como la hermanita menor que consideraba ella era, hablándole con suavidad—. Es imposible que ocurriese todo lo que nos han contado sin dejar algún tipo de rastro. Ahora tenemos más datos. Vamos a investigar extremando precauciones. Si lo que han dicho es cierto ayudaremos a tu amigo para que tenga más tiempo y consiga otra salida. Cálmate pequeña, nada grave le ocurrirá.

Katherine asintió e hizo esfuerzos por calmarse, pasando de llanto a sollozos contenidos. Se sobresaltó al ver de reojo a Nataly acercarse a ella con una jeringa en las manos.

—No te atrevas, Naty —la amenazó—. Suéltame Daryll. No. Yo teng… —intentó oponerse, cayendo dormida ella también.

—En dos horas tendrán que evitar que me mande a emergencias. —les dijo la doctora a sus acompañantes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormirán ellos? —preguntó Jerry señalando a los otros dos.

—De tres a cuatro horas. —le respondió Jonathan.

—¿Naty? —preguntó una voz gruesa y baja, propia de alguien que tenía mucho tiempo sin usarla, sobresaltándola.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo te sientes Sirius? —le preguntó con suavidad, tomándole el pulso.

—Cómo si estuviese durmiendo dentro de un horno, cocinándome lentamente a alta temperatura. —le respondió en el mismo tono. Parpadeó varias veces, luchando con el malestar que sentía e intentando ubicarse.

—Tienes fiebre, por eso te sientes así. —le explicó ella con suavidad, limpiándole el rostro con un paño húmedo desechable y cambiándole la compresa fría de la frente por la sumergida en el agua helada en la taza junto a la cama.

—¿Sabes algo de Molly? —le preguntó angustiado. Los recuerdos del enfrentamiento venían e iban, sintiéndose muy débil, mareado e inseguro sobre lo ocurrido.

—Ginny y Harry están aquí en otros cuartos, descansando un poco —le respondió ella con una suave sonrisa. Comprendió que no había sido buena idea llamarlos por sus nombres al ver que abría los ojos al máximo y empezaba a respirar agitado—. Tranquilo. James nos ha dicho algunas cosas porque lo consideró necesario. Molly y él están bien, así como la mayoría de tus amigos por lo que sabemos —Lo vio fruncir el ceño aunque su respiración era más regular—. Mantente tranquilo y procura descansar, te hace falta. Molly y James han estado muy preocupados por tu salud. Les hará bien saber que te recuperas.

—Quiero… verlos… Naty… Por… favor. —le pidió luchando contra el malestar, haciendo esfuerzos para que no se le cerrasen los párpados.

—En cuanto ellos despierten uno de nosotros cuatro te despertará y los acompañará, para asegurarse que estén tranquilos y se puedan recuperar. —le respondió ella con tono suave.

Sirius quiso preguntar quiénes eran las dos personas que se acercaban con Jonathan en ese momento, quedándose su intento en un balbuceo pues su organismo débil no se lo permitió. Cayó de nuevo en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

—Te oímos hablar, Naty. ¿Despertó? —le preguntó Maggie.

—Sí, pero sólo han sido unos minutos —le respondió ella mientras le revisaba una vez más el pulso—. Me preguntó por su novia y su ahijado. Le dije que están bien los dos pero dormidos. Los nombré como Ginny y Harry, lo cual lo agitó un poco. Le expliqué que nos habían contado algunas cosas y le indiqué que se tranquilizase, que en cuanto despertasen vendrían a verlo con uno de nosotros cuatro. Creo que quería preguntar algo más pero la fiebre y la debilidad no se lo permitieron. ¿Cómo están ellos?

—Aún dormidos. Más que el sedante suave que les pusimos el estado de sus organismos los mantiene así —le respondió Laurence, viendo a sus tres compañeros asentir—. Las cicatrices que hemos encontrado en los tres coinciden con su historia, aunque la que tiene James en la frente es muy extraña y no me refiero a su forma solamente.

—Sí. Yo tampoco entiendo qué pudo provocársela —comentó Jonathan pensativo—. Aunque si lo que nos dijeron ellos es cierto… ¿Ustedes qué piensan?

—Es difícil de creer, pero Andrew y los otros vieron y vivieron cosas muy extrañas por lo que nos han contado, además de lo que vieron Naty y Jonathan en la camioneta mientras venían para acá. —opinó Maggie.

—Si sus heridas no fuesen tan serias creería que todo esto es un teatro. —intervino Nataly mirando muy seria al hombre inconsciente en la cama.

—En cualquiera de los dos casos es muy preocupante que Harry sepa tanto de nuestro grupo y en cambio los muchachos no hayan logrado averiguar nada de él y sus amigos —afirmó Laurence—. Aunque también es extraño que Hermione y los otros no tengan el mismo acceso que él a nuestra información.

—Esperemos que con las muestras de sangre, piel y cabellos que les tomamos puedan ahora averiguar algo más de ellos. —comentó Nataly mientras verificaba la temperatura de su paciente.

—Maggie, Laurence, por favor acompáñenme. Ginny ha despertado pero está extraña. —oyeron que los buscaba Julie.

—Yo también voy. —salió tras ellos Jonathan, temiendo los tres alguna reacción adversa de la menuda pelirroja al proceso al que la habían sometido antes: sedándola, reanimándola y volviéndola a sedar al presentar la crisis nerviosa.

Nataly se iba a levantar para ir con ellos, pero la detuvo el escuchar murmurar algo en sueños a su paciente sobre un "pequeño herido", por lo que se quedó con él.

—¿Cómo te sientes Ginny? —le preguntó con tono suave Maggie al entrar al cuarto, nerviosa al ver que la menuda pelirroja estaba sentada en la cama con la vista perdida.

—¿Ginny? ¿Puedes oírnos? —la interrogó Jonathan mientras movía su mano frente a ella.

Los paramédicos y el médico a punto de graduarse se miraron alarmados. La joven mujer no había ni siquiera pestañeado.

—Sirius recuperó la consciencia durante unos minutos —le informó Laurence con voz seria. Todos en el cuarto soltaron el aire retenido al verla pestañear y empezar a respirar un poco agitada, mirando ahora en dirección a su amigo—. Tranquila. Está bien considerando su herida. La fiebre lo ha adormecido nuevamente pero se está recuperando. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ginny cerró los ojos y sonrió al oír aquello. Eran buenas noticias considerando el estado de su pareja, pero lo que había dicho su amigo… Al despertar un cúmulo de imágenes había venido a su mente, perdiéndose en los recuerdos. Abrió de nuevo los párpados y notó la preocupación con que la estaban mirando.

—Bien. Un poco mareada y cansada pero bien. ¿Puedo ver a Sirius?

—En cuanto te examinemos y comas algo —le respondió con tono levemente autoritario Laurence, agregando al ver que quería protestar—: ¿Desde cuándo no comes?

Ginny frunció el ceño. Le molestaba el tono aunque lo comprendía, pues ella hubiese empleado uno similar con un paciente suyo que reaccionase como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Suspiró y se decidió a responderle con tanta sinceridad como le fuese posible. De todos modos Harry ya los había involucrado a ellos en aquél lío.

—Lo último que comí fue una hamburguesa en la camioneta de mi novio, mientras Harry cenaba con Katherine —Al ver a sus acompañantes asentir pero seguir mirándola con preocupación suspiró de nuevo—. No he estado comiendo mal estos últimos días y no he reaccionado mal a lo que me inyectaron, aunque creo que el mareo en parte es causado por eso. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve perdida en mis recuerdos desde que desperté, pero lo que nos dijo Harry antes que me obligasen a dormir nuevamente… —Suspiró y denegó—. Con el ataque a Luna, Neville y su familia comprendí que tras los ataques esporádicos que hemos estado viviendo había algo más grave, pero… No puedo asimilar que el horror de la guerra regrese a nuestras vidas.

—No hemos podido averiguar mucho mientras dormías, pero según lo que dijo Harry aún se puede evitar que los Mortífagos puedan sumirlos de nuevo en otra guerra —le dijo con suavidad Jerry—. Nos gustaría que nos ayudasen a entender mejor las cosas y nos diesen más información para poder ayudarlos.

Ginny dudó un poco, pero con todo lo que les había dicho Harry… Suspiró.

—Está bien, pero quiero ver a Sirius y a Harry.

—Claro pelirroja. Todos ustedes esperen afuera mientras la examinamos. —les dijo Laurence a los detectives, que rodaron los ojos ante su tono levemente autoritario y salieron del cuarto. Era de los cuatro con conocimientos médicos el de más edad y, al igual que Daryll, se sentía como un hermano mayor de los otros aún cuando no todos los del grupo eran menores a él.

Luego que verificasen que la menuda pecosa se recuperaba bien la obligaron a comerse todo lo que Christine y Anthony habían preparado. Después la llevaron a la habitación en que se encontraba Sirius, al cual le había disminuido un poco la fiebre.

—Cachorrito. —lo llamó con suavidad Ginny, acariciándole dulcemente la mejilla.

—¿Leoncita? —preguntó en un susurro Sirius, entreabriendo los ojos. Sonrió al encontrarse el rostro que más amaba junto al suyo.

—Hola mi amor. ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó con cariño.

—Si tú estás… conmigo yo… estoy bien —le respondió con una suave sonrisa, su voz baja por su debilidad. Mirando alrededor vio a Nataly, Jonathan y dos desconocidos para él, pero no a su ahijado, la castaña o los otros que estaban con ellos mientras Nymph y Remus se alejaban con Luna, que era lo último que recordaba con mediana claridad—. ¿Cómo están… Harry y… los otros? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Ellos están bien mi amor. No te preocupes y descansa.

—Pero…

—Shhh —le posó con delicadeza su mano pequeña en sus labios—. Descansa y recupera fuerzas. En un rato más Harry vendrá a verte. Luego veremos a los demás.

—Estás pálida y… preocupada… Por favor dime… lo que pasa. —insistió, sus ojos grises clavados en los castaños de ella.

—Yo no… —empezó a intentar evadirse, deteniéndose al verlo fruncir el ceño—. En cuanto estés más recuperado. Te lo prometo.

—¿Te lastimaron… seriamente? —le preguntó angustiado y agitado—. ¿Hirieron a Harry… y está grave? —insistió al verla denegar.

—No cariño…

—Por favor… no me mientas… Por eso él… no está aquí… ¿Verdad?

—Tranquilo padrino. Ginny y yo estamos bien. —le aseguró con cariño Harry desde la puerta, apoyado en Jerry, asustando a los que estaban en la habitación.

Sirius sonrió al ver a Harry, tranquilizándose su respiración luego de examinarlo rápidamente con sus ojos grises. Pues, aunque el extraño se empeñaba en ayudarlo, veía a su ahijado caminar con relativa seguridad y su rostro no lucía tan desencajado, aunque era evidente que estaba herido y débil al igual que su pareja.

—Me alegra… verte casi… bien ahijado… Pero entonces… ¿Qué te… preocupa… tanto cariño? —le preguntó a Ginny volviendo a mirarla, preocupado—. ¿Quién fue… seriamente… lastimado?

—Oliver es el que está peor —le respondió Harry, acercándose a la otra silla junto a la cama—. Hermione, Ron, Angelina, Katie y Neville también fueron lastimados, pero no es tan serio. Luna y su bebé en camino están bien, al igual que el pequeño Frank.

—Es una pena… que Alice, Frank… el loco Derek y… la señora Augusta… no verán nacer… a la niña —se lamentó Sirius mientras se le cerraban los ojos—. Quisiera… ir a los… funerales… pero no creo… poder hacerlo… como no pude… ir al de… Lily y James.

—Sé que ellos entienden que tu salud no te lo permite, así como mis papás entendieron que quisiste evitar que Peter Pettigrew escapara indemne. —le dijo el pelinegro de ojos verdes con cariño.

—Harry, por favor… dime qué los… tiene tan… preocupados… A pesar de… todo tú y yo… siempre hemos… sido sinceros… el uno con… el otro. —le insistió Sirius, que notó en la mirada de su ahijado lo que ya había visto en la de su novia.

—Descansa y recupérate para que podamos hablar con calma sobre lo que ocurre —le pidió Harry, suspirando al verlo asentir y girarse a mirar a Ginny, que de inmediato unió sus labios a los de él. Se incorporó con algo de dificultad y Jerry lo ayudó a salir del cuarto, acompañándolos Maggie y Jonathan—. Por favor, necesito saber cómo está él.

—La herida del abdomen es bastante seria. Presentó también una pequeña hemorragia interna bajo las costillas falsas del lado izquierdo, debido a una fisura en la segunda subiendo que le lastimó una vena durante el traslado en la camioneta. —le empezó a responder la paramédico seria.

—Había perdido bastante sangre cuando lo atendimos en el apartamento de Katy, lo cual generó baja de glucemia, hemoglobina y tensión —continuó el médico—. No estamos seguros qué le provoca la fiebre, pero no es un proceso infeccioso. Sin saber que la ocasiona lo mejor que podemos hacer es bajársela con baños de agua tibia y compresas de agua fría.

—¿Podría provocársela un dolor intenso y prolongado justo antes de recibir la herida del abdomen? —preguntó Harry preocupado.

—¿Antes de recibir la herida en el abdomen? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó intrigada la paramédico.

—Tal vez de un rayo rojo que te golpea y te hace sentir que los huesos arden, mientras tu piel es penetrada por miles de cuchillos invisibles que te destrozan cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, aunque no ves ninguna herida luego. —intervino Andrew mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te tuvieron bajo la maldición Cruciatus? —le preguntó Harry preocupado—. Esa es la torturadora. —explicó al ver su expresión de incomprensión.

—Sólo un par de minutos —le respondió Christine—. Uno de tus amigos se interpuso, estatura media y moreno. Nos dijo que corriéramos entre sus dientes apretados. Anthony me ayudó a sacarlo de allí mientras un pelirrojo alto lo ayudaba a él.

—Dean y Ron —murmuró Harry mientras miraba preocupado al detective rubio de ojos grises—. Mi padrino soportó ese castigo durante quince minutos, casi de forma continua, mientras Nymph y Remus lograban sacar a Luna de allí. Cuando logramos llegar hasta él para liberarlo nos alcanzaron con otras maldiciones, hiriéndolo a él gravemente pues estaba casi inconsciente en el piso, incapaz de defenderse.

—En ese caso le sumaremos al tratamiento un par de sedantes suaves, mientras su sistema nervioso se recupera de lo sufrido —decidió Jonathan con aire preocupado—. Necesito examinarte de nuevo, Andrew ¿Quién más de Los Halcones recibió esa…? Eso que dijo James.

—Yo estoy bien. —protestó el detective rubio.

—Con ésa sólo le dieron a él —respondió Madox—. A Harrison le rozó un brazo otra luz roja, que es la quemadura que vieron, y a Dorothy otra que le produjo la cortadura en la pierna. Ya a los dos los curaron ustedes.

—Me gustaría que permitiesen que Ginny los examinase —les pidió Harry—. Al igual que Nataly y Jonathan están próximos a graduarse como médicos ella lo está de ser medimaga. Antes incluso de entrar a la Escuela de Medimagia ayudó a atender a víctimas de esos asesinos. Puede ayudarlos a recuperarse antes.

—¿Por qué no atendió ella a Sirius entonces? —le preguntó Daryll.

—Porque desde hace dos años mi padrino no puede recibir ningún tratamiento médico que contenga magia, por una extraña alteración que sufrieron Hermione, Ginny, Sirius y mamá Molly. —le respondió con sus esmeraldas mirando aún al rubio con preocupación.

—Al igual que Harry —completó Ginny, que salía de la habitación de su prometido—. Sólo que en cada uno de nosotros se comporta de manera diferente. Hasta ahora Hermione y yo sólo hemos tenido pequeños problemas, pero sí podemos tomar pociones y recibir hechizos de sanación. Mamá presenta debilidad extrema en todo su organismo, traduciéndose en un rápido deterioro en sus sistemas digestivo, circulatorio y respiratorio, el cual apenas si hemos podido contener hasta ahora, agravándose cuando está preocupada.

»Hoy me he enterado que mi novio ha estado recibiendo de Li Tieguai atención médica muggle desde ese día. En el caso de Harry su organismo puede resistirse durante horas a una maldición o agravarse en cuestión de segundos hasta matarlo, respondiendo a las pociones y hechizos de sanación relativamente bien en unos casos o rechazándolos totalmente en otros. Desde ese día los cinco estamos bajo observación de Li Tieguai y un grupo de medimagos del Hospital San Mungo.

—Me dijiste que hace dos años habías apostado a perder para que todos los demás ganasen, pero que luego se presentó algo que te hizo elevar la apuesta, ahora sólo para que otras cuatro personas no perdiesen. ¿Te referías a eso? —le preguntó Katherine.

—Sí —aceptó luego de un par de minutos de tenso silencio. Sus esmeraldas fijas en los zafiros de ella, buceando en sus sentimientos y pensamientos según lo que se reflejaban en aquél azul intenso con que lo miraba. Jamás usaba la Legilimancia si no era necesario, además que no tenía pensado hacerlo con la morena que quería, pero había aprendido durante la guerra a leer en los ojos de los demás la verdad de sus almas casi tan bien como lo hacía Hermione—. Yo… No podía permitir que los matasen, así que desvié parte del poder que había logrado reunir hasta ese día con la finalidad de detener a Voldemort definitivamente, para evitar que los lastimasen a ellos cuatro. No sabía lo que se produciría pero no podía permitir que los asesinaran.

—Lo que tenías el otro día en el brazo, bajo el vendaje, no es ningún ungüento chino —afirmó Laurence después de varios minutos de tenso silencio, queriendo desviar la atención de Katherine de lo que había dicho el "fantasma esmeralda"—. Maggie y yo estuvimos averiguando al respecto.

—Esa es la excusa que generalmente usamos para explicar los ungüentos y las pociones mágicas ante los muggles. —se explicó Harry, recostándose en la pared cercana y entrecerrando los ojos, levemente mareado de nuevo.

—Vamos a que comas mientras tu amiga nos examina como has dicho —indicó Daryll al notar su palidez, agregando rápidamente al ver que la menuda pelirroja entrecerraba los ojos y abría la boca para reñirlo—. Ya viste a tu padrino y lo tranquilizaste. El trato fue cinco minutos con él para que no sufriese una recaída y luego comerías, haciendo lo necesario para recuperarte de modo que puedas hablar con nosotros y entonces llamar a Hermione.

Harry no intentó contrariarlo al ver la expresión preocupada de la morena de ojos azules. Suspiró y asintió, ayudándolo Jerry a llegar al comedor.

Mientras él era obligado a comerse todo por una insistente Christine, que parecía la réplica muggle de la mamá de Ginny según le hizo saber entre pequeñas protestas Harry, su amiga pelirroja examinaba a los que habían sido lastimados en el ataque. La menuda pelirroja les explicaba cada hechizo que usaría con su varita antes de aplicárselos y el equivalente más cercano muggle de cada poción y ungüento empleado con ellos.

Harry logró convencer a Daryll de hacer una nueva llamada a sus amigos, bajo la promesa de no revelar su posición y de no alejarse de ellos hasta no responderles las preguntas que tenían sobre la magia, las guerras en el mundo mágico, la forma en que había afectado a los muggles y lo referente a los papiros y la puerta de los que había hablado antes.

Hermione y Molly se tranquilizaron al poder hablar tanto con Ginny como con Harry, al igual que ellos al saber que todos sus amigos ya se estaban recuperando del ataque mortífago.

—_Harry, necesito hablar contigo antes del funeral de los Longbottom y el señor Lovegood._ —se oyó la voz profunda y lenta de Kingsley, después que Hermione le dijese con tono nervioso que alguien quería hablar con él.

—¿Tiene que ser antes? Justo ahora tengo que explicarles a Los Halcones varias cosas. —le respondió él preocupado.

—_Es precisamente de eso que necesito que hablemos. Es inevitable que te veas sometido a una averiguación sobre lo ocurrido y yo quiero saber antes de qué se trata todo esto._ —le respondió con tono serio.

—Tenía que involucrarlos, aunque hice todo lo posible por dilatar esta situación. Pero con lo ocurrido se precipitó un problema del que aún no tengo toda la información.

—_¿Es grave?_

—Extremadamente. Es sobre lo que te comenté el otro día que tenía pendiente.

—_No puedo detener la investigación que pesa sobre ti, Harry, pero tus amigos __muggles aún están al margen de esto. ¿Puede saberse su participación?_

—No. Eso pondría en grave peligro no sólo a ellos sino a los dos mundos.

—_Eso nos dijo Hermione al E.D. y la O.D.F., pero no nos explicó de qué se trata. Dijo que para eso tú tenías que estar presente._

—¿Tienes aún contigo el sickle de comunicarnos?

—_Siempre. Ningún miembro de la O.D.F. lo olvida._

—En cuanto termine aquí me reúno con ustedes. Pero mamá Molly no ha de estar presente.

—_Nos reuniremos en el segundo cuartel. Harry, ten cuidado con lo que les dices. Recuerda que pueden infiltrarlos._

—Lo sé y haré lo posible para que ellos lo entiendan.

—_Robards te dará bastantes problemas._

—Lo supuse. No intervengas aún. Necesito tiempo antes de hablar con él.

—_De acuerdo, pero ya sabes que lo primero es lo primero._

—Gracias amigo. —sonrió Harry por primera vez desde que hablase con el moreno.

—_Adiós._

Al finalizar la comunicación notó las miradas preocupadas y expectantes de todos Los Halcones sobre él y suspiró, girándose en seguida a mirar a Ginny que le apretó levemente la mano en señal de apoyo.

—Les explicaremos tanto como sea posible durante las próximas cuatro horas —afirmó Harry—. Luego yo deberé irme para hablar con mis amigos sobre lo que ha ocurrido, pues hasta ahora sólo Hermione está al tanto. Después me reuniré con ustedes y algunos de ese grupo en el sitio que ustedes digan, para que los pueda presentar y coordinar algunas cosas antes de la audiencia. ¿Están de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —aceptó Daryll en nombre de Los Halcones.

Dos horas más tarde Ginny empezaba a desesperarse, pues no podía casi ayudar a Harry al no entender las referencias muggles de Los Halcones sobre acontecimientos importantes, personajes y lugares. Por otro lado, el tener que hablarles sobre las diferencias entre encantamientos y maldiciones, sus efectos y lo que vieron en la guerra, para prevenirlos sobre lo que podrían llegar a conseguir en su camino, no era algo que fuese del agrado de la menuda pelirroja. Como medimaga estaba preparada para ello, pero los recuerdos le dolían mucho.

El pelinegro de ojos verdes les pidió un descanso de al menos cinco minutos y se llevó a su amiga aparte.

—Ginny, por favor ve al cuarto de Sirius y acompáñalo un rato. —le pidió Harry, que entendía cómo se sentía.

—No. Yo me quedo a ayudarte.

—Ginny, por favor, haz lo que te pido.

—No, Harry. Esto es tan difícil para ti como lo es para mí, aunque te hayas revestido de nuevo de la coraza del guerrero —le replicó—. Yo no soy alguien débil a quien tengas que proteger de lo que ahora les vas a decir.

—Lo sé, Ginny. Jamás he pensado eso de ti, pero… Sirius te necesita a su lado, fuerte y de buen ánimo. Si te quedas conmigo mientras les termino de contar lo que vivimos en la guerra será inevitable que te deprimas y él lo notará. Por favor, ve con mi padrino, sabes bien que eres muy importante para él y que te necesita para seguir viviendo.

—Sirius nos necesita a su lado a los dos, Harry, no solamente a mí —le reprochó ella con firmeza, continuando al ver un asomo de protesta en su amigo—. Tú no lo viste desgarrarse de dolor y pedir morir cuando perdiste el conocimiento ese día, así que no me digas que sólo vive por mí. —Al verlo bajar la cabeza continuó, sabiendo que sólo si le contaba aquello lograría que su amigo se contuviese de hacer algo irreversible al sentirse presionado por lo que ocurría en su entorno.

»Sólo el que Remus le gritase que tú aún estabas vivo y el que yo le quitase la varita evitó que se quitase la vida. Estaba desesperado, Harry, gritándole a Remus que él no había visto los cuerpos de sus mejores amigos sin vida, que era su culpa por haber sugerido que Peter fuese el guardián y que ahora te perdía a ti por dejarte solo con ese monstruo. ¿Qué crees que recordé cuando dijiste lo de los papiros y la puerta? Sirius no sobrevivirá a que uno de nosotros dos le faltemos. Métete eso en esta dura cabeza —le golpeó levemente con el dedo índice la sien—. Y yo no puedo vivir sin él, así que no voy a consentir que hagas ninguna estupidez.

Harry no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se escapasen de sus esmeraldas mientras asentía levemente. Ya Remus lo había reñido la primera vez que lo habían herido en la Academia por no cuidarse diciéndole:

—_Tienes que cuidarte cervatillo. Si algo serio te pasa sé de alguien que morirá de dolor._

Harry había sospechado que le hablaba de Sirius pero no pudo sacarle ni una palabra más al ex licántropo. Cerró los ojos al recordar la expresión de dicha indescriptible que vio en el rostro demacrado de su padrino apenas recobrar el conocimiento luego de estar muy grave, para perderlo de nuevo un par de minutos después por unas horas pero ya fuera de peligro. Su expresión sólo había tenido la misma intensidad en la cara de Hermione.

Los demás también tenían alegría en sus rostros, pero no era comparable a lo que vio en los de ellos dos. Jamás le habían contado lo ocurrido cuando perdió el conocimiento luego de enfrentar a Voldemort hasta que lo recobró en el hospital y él no había preguntado. Ahora entendía a cabalidad la reacción de la menuda pelirroja antes.

—Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado tanto a la hora de decirle lo que ahora pretenden los Mortífagos como cuando actuemos. No sólo arriesgamos nuestras vidas, Harry, también la de él. —lo siguió regañando Ginny, aunque con su pañuelo le limpiaba el rostro.

—Yo no sabía nada de aquello, aunque debí sospechar algo pero… —Denegó con expresión cansada—. Ustedes casi no me dijeron nada de lo ocurrido ese día y yo no quise preguntar. Estaba tan cansado de todo lo que viví hasta entonces que no quise saberlo. Sólo después que Hermione y yo hablamos sobre los lazos decidí que entraría a la Academia y empecé a indagar pero… —Tomó aire profundamente e hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse. Una vez que logró levantar de nuevo sus barreras la miró fijamente—. ¿Estás segura de querer estar presente mientras les muestro a todos lo ocurrido?

Ginny asintió enérgicamente, aunque la expresión insondable en los ojos de su amigo le había atenazado la garganta en un nudo. Recordaba perfectamente las pesadillas de Hermione y Ron cuando volvían de sus largas escapadas con él.

—Por favor, prepara té y ponle un poco de poción tranquilizante. Ellos creen estar preparados para enterarse de aquello por lo que han visto hasta ahora en sus trabajos, pero yo que lo viví sé que les golpeará anímicamente —Miró de reojo a la morena de ojos azules que tenía su mirada fija en él y luego a la pelirroja frente a él—. Fuiste durante muchos años una hermanita menor, luego mi novia y después una de mis mejores amigas, además de la mujer que ama Sirius. Te quiero mucho y no te quiero ver sufrir. Por favor, si algo de lo que voy a mostrar es demasiado… Por favor, ve con él. Tiene que ver al menos a uno de los dos medianamente tranquilo si despierta —Al verla asentir solamente insistió—. ¿Me lo prometes?

—Prometido. —aceptó ella, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la cocina para preparar lo que él le había pedido.

Cuando Harry se giró se encontró a Daryll tras él con el ceño fruncido. El detective lo había ayudado a desplazarse hasta allí y luego se separó de ellos un poco. Pero era evidente de su expresión que los escuchó.

—No vas a hablar con chiquillos que se creen policías. Tenía entendido que lo sabías. —le dijo en voz baja y cortante.

—Lo sé perfectamente, señor Conrad. —le respondió en voz baja y comprensiva Harry, sosteniéndole brevemente la mirada para luego mirar de nuevo a la morena.

—No hay forma de que ella no esté al tanto. Tiene que saber la verdad. —afirmó el detective moreno oscuro luego de notar a quién miraba el joven de ojos esmeralda.

—Sí, lo sé, pero hubiese querido evitar esto. Especialmente que ella estuviese presente —le respondió Harry, suspirando—. Por favor, no les diga a los otros que el té tendrá poción para ayudarlos a mantenerse tranquilos.

—Sólo si tú y la pelirroja beben del mismo —le replicó él, agregando rápidamente para que no lo malinterpretase—. No desconfío de ustedes, pero creo que lo necesitarán tanto como nosotros.

Harry cerró los ojos un instante mientras asentía. _"Sí, es cierto. Yo viví cada uno de aquellos momentos con la mayor fortaleza posible, pero el revivirlos para ellos… Espero que las barreras que aprendí a imponerme resistan el embate de esta situación"_. Frunció el ceño al pensar que luego de contarles a ellos tendría que repetirlo para sus amigos.

—Señor Conrad, ¿es posible que los miembros del E.D. y la O.D.F. estén presentes desde este momento? Yo puedo evitar que luego puedan acceder a su casa.

—Creí que hablarías con ellos luego. ¿Por qué el cambio? —le preguntó extrañado.

—Ellos tampoco saben la mayoría de las cosas que les mostraré a excepción de Hermione y Ron, que las vivieron conmigo. Para serle sincero, no sé si luego tendré el tiempo y la fortaleza para mostrarles aquello.

Daryll dudó por unos momentos pero luego asintió en aceptación. Salió con Harry al jardín para que convocase a sus amigos. Minutos más tarde entraban Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Dean, Ernie, Nymph, Remus, Minerva y Kingsley a la casa del detective, que fueron allí como representantes principales de los miembros sobrevivientes del E.D. y la O.D.F.

Harry regresó de nuevo junto a la computadora donde le esperaban Los Halcones, a excepción de Nataly que había ido a verificar el estado de salud de Sirius. Los presentó a todos, pidiéndoles a sus amigos del mundo mágico que tuviesen paciencia, que al final les explicaría su decisión, pero que quería que ellos estuviesen presentes mientras les explicaba al grupo muggle.

Ron tenía el ceño fruncido, pues sabía que había llegado el momento tan temido por él y no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarlo. Estaba además muy incómodo con la decisión de Harry de involucrar a muggles, pero confiaba en su criterio.

Hermione había abrazado fuertemente a Harry después de aparecer, sin importarle sus heridas ni las de él, pues sabía desde que encontrasen aquello en la guarida de los Mortífagos a la que habían llevado a la rubia que se había desatado la tormenta y tenía muchísimo miedo.

Kingsley le pidió a Harry al oído, mientras lo abrazaba, que mientras no fuese indispensable los muggles no supiesen que él era el Ministro de Magia. Le recordó que él estaba allí como el auror y amigo que lo apoyó siempre desde que se conocieron. Sonrió al sentir al pelinegro asentir y abrazarlo más fuerte.

—Ya han verificado la existencia de "casos no resueltos" o "inexplicables" en su mundo durante las dos guerras —empezó a decirles Harry en cuanto Jerry lo ayudó a sentarse—. Quieren saber de lo que son capaces los Mortífagos y lo comprendo, pero… —_"No, no quiero que Katy vea aquello. Haré un último intento por evadirlos"_, pensó mirándola preocupado—. Es posible que ustedes no tengan que enfrentarse a ellos. Podríamos protegerlos de modo que ustedes sólo investiguen dónde están los pergaminos y nos ayuden a llegar a ellos.

—No nos trates como muchachitos inocentes que nunca en su vida han visto correr sangre —le reprochó en tono molesto Madox—. ¿Crees que has visto mucho en tu vida? Este fue el caso que nos unió. —agregó poniendo en la pantalla del computador fotos del atentado en Omagh, Irlanda, además de otras sobre otros casos que habían seguido desde entonces.

Anthony evitó que una de las bandejas que Ginny llevaba flotando frente a ella con tazas vacías para el té fuese a dar al piso, al paralizarse ella cuando vio las imágenes. Los buenos reflejos de Kathleen, Jerry, Dorothy y Michael evitaron que las otras corriesen esa suerte. Harry la miró significativamente, pero la menuda pelirroja tomó aire profundamente y denegó, terminando de acercarse a ellos y empezando a servir el té mientras el pelinegro de ojos verdes hablaba.

—No estoy subestimándolos, señor Brown. Sé que son los mejores detectives del Reino Unido y que han tenido que vérselas con situaciones muy difíciles hasta ahora —Su mirada viajó sin que pudiese evitarlo a la morena que le generaba tantas emociones intensas—. Es sólo que hubiese querido evitar tener que mostrarles mis recuerdos de aquello a ustedes o a aquellos de mis amigos que no vivieron esas situaciones conmigo. —finalizó girándose levemente hacia Ginny, que le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza.

—Es inevitable y necesario que nos los muestres, Harry. —le dijo con tono suave pero enérgico Katherine, mirándolo intensamente. Le sonrió para transmitirle confianza luego de verlo suspirar y asentir, desplazándose hasta sentarse a su lado y tomándole de la mano izquierda con cuidado.

Hermione sintió que el monstruo de los celos rugía con fuerza en su interior, cerrando los ojos por un instante al sentir el apretón en su mano de Ron. El pelirrojo era nuevamente su novio. Ella lo había aceptado y tenía que comportarse de acuerdo a su decisión. Ya llegaría el momento de poner todas las cosas en su verdadero lugar, o al menos eso deseaba de todo corazón.

Harry le sonrió con dulzura a la detective morena, se giró a mirar la pantalla del computador y suspiró. Se llevó la varita hacia su sien y musitó el hechizo que él y Hermione habían diseñado años atrás, partiendo del boceto que encontraron planteado por la mamá del pelinegro referido a un televisor, apuntando luego su varita hacia el monitor de la computadora.

Nataly, que entraba en ese momento, se quedó paralizada al igual que los otros veintisiete espectadores en la sala. Harry con voz fría y distante les explicó diez minutos después que lo que acababan de ver y oír era el asesinato de Lily y James Potter por Lord Voldemort.

Seguidamente les mostró lo vivido cuando le ordenaba a Quirrell que lo asesinase a él, un niño de once años, para quitarle la Piedra Filosofal con la finalidad de retornar a la vida y el poder. Luego siguió con el encuentro con la parte joven del alma de Voldemort en la Cámara de los Secretos, contándoles como había usado a la pequeña pelirroja de once años para desatar el terror en el colegio y ordenándole al gigantesco basilisco que lo asesinase a él.

Le costaba mucho mantener sus barreras emotivas arriba con Katherine a su lado apretándole la mano mientras veía y oía aquello. Peor aún se sentía al saber a Hermione a sólo un par de metros de él abrazada por Ron. Hubiese deseado que aquella situación jamás se diese, pero Albus Dumbledore había tenido razón en que una vez que comenzaba a sacarse ese venenoso dolor que generan los malos recuerdos era mejor dejarlo salir completo.

Les mostró lo ocurrido en La Casa de los Gritos cuando se demostró la inocencia de su padrino, así como el ataque de dementores que sufrieron Hermione, Sirius y él junto al lago, explicándoles qué eran las criaturas a los muggles presentes y el efecto que tenían tanto en los no mágicos como los squibs (explicando brevemente quiénes eran), las brujas y los magos.

Lo siguiente que les enseñó fue lo ocurrido en el cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton, siguiendo con el enfrentamiento en el Ministerio de Magia, lo que vivió con el director en la cueva en donde se encontraba el falso horcrux y el ataque al colegio por los Mortífagos, en el que fue asesinado el director.

Con el mismo tono frío y distante les explicó de qué se trataba la profecía y los horcruxes, mientras ellos tomaban té como él les había pedido, al igual que sus amigos del mundo mágico. Tomó él también un poco al notar el gesto autoritario con que Daryll le ponía la taza en sus manos. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza le agradeció aquello antes de recomenzar, pues venía lo más difícil y empezaba a sentir que el efecto de la poción tranquilizante lo ayudaba.

Les explicó brevemente lo que eran realmente una banshee, un vampiro y un licántropo a Los Halcones, mostrándoles luego el rescate en que murieron los hermanos Creevey. Nataly fue sacada de la sala por Ginny por el ataque de nervios sufrido por la primera, sobreponiéndose la segunda a su propio llanto para ayudar a Laurence a ponerle un sedante.

Cuando los dos volvieron a la sala el paramédico sostuvo a la menuda pelirroja, que sintió que se desvanecía ante lo que Harry les mostraba en ese momento. Una hora más tarde Ginny no soportó más y salió de la habitación luego de ver lo vivido por su hermano y sus dos amigos durante sus expediciones, de lo cual ninguno de los tres había querido hablar nunca. Ahora sabía la razón y se dijo a si misma que hubiese preferido no saberlo.

Incapaz de revivir el día de la batalla final se dirigió con paso tembloroso hacia la habitación de su novio, pero no pudo entrar. Se sentó en el piso a llorar, evitando en lo posible hacer ruido para que él no la oyese. Un minuto más tarde sintió a Ron sentándose junto a ella y abrazándola por los hombros, las lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos azules sin que él pudiese evitarlo, sus ojos apretados fuertemente.

Hermione se sentó junto a ellos, su rostro también inundado de lágrimas. No sólo había tenido que escuchar el relato frío y distante de los sucesos más horrorosos que le había tocado vivir, sino que también había visto al hombre que amaba consolando con su abrazo a la muggle morena, a quien empezaba a detestar sin poder evitarlo. El abrazo de su novio por sus hombros no le representaba en ese momento ningún consuelo.

Mientras ellos tres estaban allí, las dos siendo abrazadas por Ron, Hermione les empezó a explicar en voz baja lo que sabía Harry les explicaría a los demás apenas terminase de mostrarles el recuerdo de la batalla final. Era muy difícil hablar de aquello, pero Ginny y Ron tenían que estar al tanto.

* * *

A pesar de la poción tranquilizante en el té, cuando Harry terminó con su explicación vio en los rostros de sus acompañantes expresiones mezcla de horror, dolor, preocupación y, porque no reconocerlo, miedo. Se sentía agotado tanto física como anímicamente, pero una vez más se sobrepuso para hablarles.

—La información que tenemos sobre los Papiros de la Muerte sugiere que fueron traídos a Inglaterra encubiertos entre los que encontraron los arqueólogos en Egipto, para luego "desaparecer" aquí. Hermione y yo creíamos hasta anoche que los Mortífagos sólo sabían de mi lazo con Voldemort y buscaban una forma de usarme para retornarlo al poder. Pero en el cuartucho en que habían encerrado a Luna había notas apresuradas sobre un posible lazo con Ginny, por su experiencia con el diario, ya que al parecer Voldemort hizo un intento de buscar los papiros cuando era joven.

—Luna dice que se la llevaron con la finalidad de interrogarla sobre Ginny, siendo ella su mejor amiga —comentó Remus pensativo, su mirada preocupada fija en el chico que quería como un sobrino—. También le dijo a Hermione, antes que los medimagos la obligasen a dormir, que le preguntaban insistentemente sobre el viaje que hicieron los Weasley a Egipto y si ellos habían regresado de allí con algún tipo de documento.

—Nosotros sólo fuimos allí de vacaciones. —refutó Fred.

—Ninguno de nosotros trajo de allí nada. —apoyó George.

—Pero el viaje fue justo después que Ginny estuvo en la Cámara de los Secretos, cuando se formó el lazo —comentó Minerva—. Si ellos no saben de qué se trata exactamente les debe inquietar esa coincidencia, por lo que fueron por Luna después de no encontrarla a ella en el hospital.

—Si Ginny no hubiese cambiado su guardia por acompañarnos a respaldar a Harry en su cita con Katy, a estas horas ellos la estarían torturando, luego de matar a Molly y Arthur en su propia casa. —comentó en tono lúgubre Nymph.

—Ya levantamos las viejas protecciones especiales en Grimmauld —se adelantó Kingsley a la pregunta que veía surgir en el rostro de Harry—. Están a salvo. También las pusimos en el segundo cuartel, el cual ampliamos con la propiedad vecina. Dejaremos el primero sólo para la asistencia en medimagia y el segundo para estrategias y operaciones —Al ver al pelinegro asentir y mirar a los muggles que los acompañaban con intención de decir algo se le adelantó una vez más—. Quisiera que Los Halcones nos den su consentimiento para levantar protecciones en sus propiedades, además de darles unos chivatoscopios, para que puedan estar alertas ante la cercanía de magos tenebrosos.

—Les agradecemos su oferta, pero creo que comprenderán que han sido muchas cosas en poco tiempo y necesitamos hablar a solas al menos unos minutos. —le dijo con tono amable pero serio Daryll, en nombre de sus compañeros.

—Completamente comprensible, señor Conrad —aceptó en tono similar Kingsley, diciéndole seguidamente a Harry—. Necesito hablar contigo a solas. Tal vez mientras ellos ven a Sirius, tú y yo podríamos hablar en el jardín.

—Seguro. —aceptó él. Le dio un fuerte abrazo a Katherine y un beso en la frente antes de levantarse, siendo ayudado por Jerry.

Katherine hubiese querido permanecer abrazada a Harry y no soltarlo nunca, pero ahora más que nunca sentía que debía ser fuerte, usando todo su coraje para apoyarlo y afrontar con él aquella situación tan compleja, así que le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dejarlo partir con su amigo.

—Indícales donde pueden hablar con tranquilidad, mientras Jonathan lleva a sus amigos con Sirius para que verifique cómo sigue su salud. —les indicó Daryll al detective pelirrojo de ojos azules y al médico joven.

Los dos asintieron, aunque al médico no le gustó que lo excluyera de esa forma de la conversación. Pero estaba preocupado por Nataly y le pareció que podía ver cómo seguía ella luego de ver a Sirius, antes de volver con ellos. Esperaba ser lo suficientemente rápido.

—Harry. Li Tieguai se ha sincerado conmigo y con Remus luego que yo… Bueno, tuve que presionarlo un poco con… Lo cierto es que nos ha contado lo que sabe de ustedes cinco. —le confesó Kingsley en cuanto los dejó solos Jerry.

—Debes haber sido muy duro con él para que faltase a la palabra que me dio. —comentó con el ceño fruncido Harry.

—Bien sabes que aunque no fui amigo inseparable de tu padre si fui buen amigo de tu mamá, hasta que tu papá nos alejó cuando se hicieron novios. También que desde que nos conocemos he hecho cuanto ha estado en mis manos para ayudarte y que hubiese querido, al igual que Sirius y Remus, evitarte todo lo que has sufrido hasta ahora. Por eso me atreví por primera vez en mi vida a usar mi posición para presionar a alguien —le confesó con expresión apenada—. Me preocupa muchísimo tu salud, especialmente luego que Nymph me contase la confesión que ella y su esposo lograron arrancarle a Sirius sobre lo ocurrido el fin de semana pasado en el Valle.

—¿Presionaste a Li Tieguai con la estadía de su hermana aquí? —le preguntó con evidente incredulidad Harry. Jamás se hubiese esperado algo así del hombre frente a él.

—Sí. Créeme que no estoy orgulloso de haberlo hecho pero tú me preocupas demasiado.

—Te lo agradezco, pero… ¿De verdad la hubieses deportado con sus hijos si él no te hubiese contado?

—No. Si te soy sincero no hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo, pero mi seriedad y la de Remus cuando hablamos con él lo convencieron.

Harry sonrió mientras denegaba levemente.

—Me preocupan mucho ustedes cinco, especialmente Ginny y tú con lo que me acabo de enterar. Por otro lado están el Wizengamot y Robards. ¿Qué tienes pensado?

—Para Robards, el Wizengamot y cualquiera de nuestro mundo que no pertenezca al E.D. o la O.D.F., anoche Ginny, Sirius, Fred, George, Nymph y Remus me estaban buscando, luego que les pidiese a Hermione y Ron que cuidasen de mamá Molly mientras yo investigaba algo, sin dar más datos. Los mortífagos mientras tanto, al no conseguir a Ginny, atacaron en casa de los Longbottom en busca de Luna, asesinando a su padre, los padres y la abuela de Neville. Cuando él nos avisó ya mis amigos me habían conseguido y acudimos a rescatarla, pero no pudimos avisar a Robards y el auror de guardia en el Ministerio por la celeridad con que se presentó la situación.

—¿Qué se supone que estás investigando?

—La identidad de "La Sombra". Se suponía que me vería con alguien que me daría información, pero quien se suponía me la daría no apareció.

—¿Qué razón darás para que fuesen tras Ginny?

—Todos saben que Ginny y Sirius son los más cercanos a mí después de Hermione y Ron, a quienes no es tan fácil llegar. Hermione está generalmente en la Academia o en un sitio protegido. Ron tiene custodia cuando está en los entrenamientos o jugando, estando protegido ya sea en casa de sus padres o en la de mi padrino. La de mis tíos Nymph y Remus también está bajo protección. El único punto débil es la salida de Ginny del hospital, así que por eso fueron por ella. Debido a que mi cercanía con los Longbottom no era tan cercana no me fue concedida mi petición meses atrás de protección para ellos y ahora yo he puesto a los sobrevivientes del terrible ataque en sitio seguro.

—No sabes como lamento que el Wizengamot no te escuchara cuando pediste que los protegiesen a ellos. —afirmó triste el hombre moreno.

—No te culpes, hiciste todo lo que podías y aún más. De no ser por el auror que vigilaba su casa por órdenes tuyas no hubiesen sobrevivido el pequeño Frank, Luna y Neville.

—Li Tieguai y los Charaka Sushruta tienen todo el apoyo del Ministerio para atenderlos a ustedes cinco. Daré instrucciones para que Hermione y tú tengan acceso de inmediato al Departamento de Misterios el jueves, pues Robards ya me había pedido que adelantásemos la graduación de tu promoción para ése día.

Al ver asentir al joven pelinegro de ojos verdes, con aquella máscara de frialdad que tanto le preocupaba antes y que ahora comprendía lo que ocultaba, se entristeció. _"Tengo que conseguir la manera de ayudar de manera más efectiva al hijo de Lily Evans"_, se prometió a si mismo Kingsley. Analizó rápidamente lo que les había mostrado el joven frente a él, lo que ahora sabía estaba pendiente para Harry, los recursos de los que él disponía para ayudarlo de la manera más efectiva posible y tomó una decisión.

Mientras el moreno pensaba en esto Harry meditaba en los problemas de salud de los cinco. Estaba un poco más tranquilo desde que los medimagos traídos por su padrino de la India habían examinado a Molly y hablado con él, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Arthur, Sirius, Nymph y Remus sobre la matrona Weasley. El caso no era sencillo pero la pareja de medimagos se habían interesado mucho. Habían tomando como algo personal el encontrar un tratamiento que le permitiese recuperar la salud, tal como había pensado su padrino.

Harry no sabía cuál era el estado de salud de Ginny, Hermione y Sirius, pues Li Tieguai se había negado a responderle aduciendo el secreto profesional como medimago con el que también había guardado hasta ahora su secreto. Si había hablado sobre Molly con él, Sirius, Nymph y Remus fue porque ella había accedido a que lo hiciese por petición de Ginny. Apreciaba al anciano y comprendía perfectamente que hubiese cedido ante la presión del Ministro por temor a que alejasen a su única familia de él.

No se hubiese esperado ni de Kingsley ni de Remus que lo presionasen por saber de su salud, sino de Sirius, de Ginny, de Hermione y de Ron. Por eso les había estado diciendo verdades a medias a ellos cuatro para mantenerlos alejados del medimago chino. Ahora que tenía el panorama de lo que faltaba un poco más claro, además de tener una mejor idea de lo que su intervención aquél día ocasionó en los cinco, comprendió que tendría que sincerarse con los Charaka Sushruta sobre su inusitado poder mágico desde que alcanzó la mayoría de edad además de su salud. Eso lo inquietaba.

—Lancelot White, Tania y Steve Hart, Gawain Robards y yo seremos los únicos en el Ministerio de Magia que sabremos la verdad de lo que está ocurriendo, trabajando contigo directamente. —rompió el silencio Kingsley, después de perfilar rápidamente en su cabeza un bosquejo de un plan de acción a seguir.

—Pero… —intentó protestar Harry.

—Lancelot White es el jefe de los Inefables, uno de los mejores que ha estado en el Ministerio —lo interrumpió el moreno con tono firme—. Es de mi absoluta confianza, al igual que lo son Tania y Steve. Sé perfectamente que los del E.D. difícilmente le perdonarán alguna vez a Gawain lo que ocurrió el día que murieron los pequeños Creevey, pero también que él no tenía muchas opciones —Al ver a su acompañante torcer el gesto suspiró y se explicó—. Gawain y yo hablamos al día siguiente, Harry, no fue por las órdenes de Scrimgeour exclusivamente que él actuó así. Hubo una razón de más peso para ello. Necesito que me prometas que lo que voy a contarte no lo sabrá más nadie nunca.

—Prometido. —aceptó extrañado.

—Gawain quedó huérfano de doce años con una hermana de diez años de nombre Nienna. Durante la Primera Guerra hubo un ataque mortífago en el Callejón Diagon, en que ella estaba con su esposo y sus dos hijos de compras. Gawain era entonces un auror joven que ya había ascendido a líder por sus capacidades. Cuando él y su grupo estaban enfrentándose a los Mortífagos para rescatar a un grupo de jóvenes que estaban haciendo compras para el colegio, uno de los chicos cayó seriamente herido.

»Sus órdenes habían sido en esa oportunidad también primero detener Mortífagos y luego ayudar a los lastimados, pero él prefirió desviar parte de su grupo para sacar al chico más grave y otros dos heridos hacia sitio seguro, desde allí desaparecieron algunos de sus hombres y los llevaron al hospital. El problema fue que parte de los Mortífagos rebasaron el grupo debilitado de Gawain y se consiguieron en su camino a Nienna y su familia. Se la llevaron de rehén a ella y asesinaron al esposo, salvándose los niños sólo porque Steve logró golpear en un punto preciso a su captor y alejar a Tania. No tengo que decirte en qué forma devolvieron el cuerpo de Nienna Hart dos días más tarde a Gawain.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Harry sin poder contenerse, su máscara de frialdad olvidada ante aquello—. Steve y Tania Hart… ¿Ellos son…? —Al ver asentir al hombre moreno suspiró y levantó su vista al cielo, como se había acostumbrado a hacer durante la guerra cuando necesitaba calmar su mente—. Sólo ellos cuatro y tú, Kingsley, por favor.

—Luego de la audiencia nos reuniremos nosotros cinco con Hermione y contigo en la oficina de Lancelot para ponernos de acuerdo. Ellos cuatro estarán al tanto de todo.

—¿De todo? —preguntó Harry inquieto, asomándose a sus labios una protesta al verlo asentir. Se detuvo al ver la mirada de firmeza y preocupación de los ojos negros frente a él, sabiendo que no lo convencería—. De acuerdo, también les diré a ellos todo y…

—No Harry —lo interrumpió Kingsley—. Si nos hiciste venir aquí a los del E.D. y la O.D.F. fue para no tener que revivir eso dos veces y yo no seré quien te obligue a hacerlo una vez más. Tú descansa las horas que quedan antes de la audiencia, al igual que Hermione que también está citada. Yo me reuniré con ellos cuatro y les revelaré todo.

—Gracias Kingsley. —aceptó Harry de inmediato, con un gran sentimiento de gratitud en su pecho pues se sentía agotado anímicamente y débil físicamente.

—Vamos. Debes poner a Hermione al tanto de la estrategia e irse los dos a descansar un poco. —le indicó con cariño, ayudándolo a caminar hasta la casa.

En cuanto Harry y Kingsley se acercaron al cuarto en que reposaba Sirius se les aproximó un muy serio Ronald Weasley, que estrechó en un abrazo a Harry.

—Siempre unidos, compañero. Sólo que esta vez no permitiré que luches solo en el momento más crítico como me pediste ese día. ¿Está claro? No hay forma que me alejes de ti esta vez.

Harry le correspondió el abrazo con fuerza y cariño, asintiendo pues había visto un brillo de decisión en los ojos de su mejor amigo que en muy escasas ocasiones se veía.

Ginny y Hermione esperaron a que se separaran un poco para unirse al abrazo, rodeándolos seguidamente Fred, George, Dean, Ernie, Nymph y Remus.

—Van a ahogar a Harry y dejarme sin novio. —bromeó Katherine un par de minutos después, conmovida por el gesto y deseando estar abrazada a él.

A excepción de Hermione y Ginny los demás se rieron, separándose todos y haciendo un pasillo Fred, George, Dean y Ernie, simulando una reverencia medieval para que la pareja se uniese, pues los dos últimos estaban ya al tanto por los gemelos que su amigo estaba muy interesado en la atractiva morena.

Katherine avanzó sonriendo y se abrazó a él.

—¿Tu novio? —le preguntó en un suave susurro Harry.

—El más guapo, caballeroso y valiente de los hombres. Mi novio si así lo quiere. —le musitó ella al oído.

—El más afortunado de los hombres no sólo quiere ser tu novio, desea estar a tu lado para siempre. —le respondió él contento, besándola en la mejilla y deslizando seguidamente sus labios hasta que se unieron a los de ella.

Había visto a Ron besar a Hermione en la boca justo cuando entraba con Kingsley al pasillo, sintiendo como su corazón se fragmentaba pero la imagen de Katherine se presentaba de inmediato nítida en su mente, aliviándose el dolor en su pecho. Se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a lo que sentía por la morena para terminar de matar lo que en su corazón había nacido por la castaña.

Daryll carraspeó unos minutos más tarde al considerar que el beso se prolongaba demasiado, haciendo sonreír a la mayoría las protestas en voz baja de la pareja apenas separarse. El líder de Los Halcones habló con Kingsley, aceptando y agradeciendo las protecciones ofrecidas ante un enemigo del que no se podían defender sólo con sus propios medios, pidiéndole que les facilitase una forma segura de comunicarse con ellos.

—Quiero quedarme lo que resta de noche aquí, luego de hablar con Hermione lo referente a la audiencia. — les comunicó Harry a sus amigos después que viese a Sirius.

La menuda pelirroja y la castaña se sintieron mal con su decisión, pues sabían lo que había tras ella, pero no hicieron ningún gesto o comentario.

—Será lo mejor para que no se preocupe Sirius si despierta. —opinó Jerry.

Había comprendido lo que ocurría luego de recordar lo que Ginny le había dicho al ver a Ron tan acaramelado con Hermione, que parecía estar con él a gusto pero no lucía enamorada. Miró a Katherine y notó algo extraño en sus ojos azules. _"No estoy seguro, pero… ¿Se ha puesto así al ver a la castaña y el pelirrojo? ¿Qué sabe ella? Mejor descanso un poco, empiezo a ver fantasmas. ¡Fantasmas! Justo ahora preferiría que jamás nos hubiésemos conseguido con el 'fantasma esmeralda' y sus amigos, aunque ahora que sé de aquellos papiros estoy seguro que aquello hubiese sido inevitable siendo Los Halcones quienes somos"_.

—Sugiero a Harry que estén presentes en su conversación con Hermione los otros miembros del E.D., al igual que Nymph y Remus, para que les trasmitan a todos los demás la versión oficial ante nuestro mundo de lo ocurrido anoche. La profesora McGonagall regresará al colegio para verificar que todo esté en orden allí y yo iré al Ministerio para informarme con detalle de lo que allí se sabe de lo ocurrido hace unas horas. —planteó Kingsley con su voz profunda y pausada.

Al ver asentir a Harry los aludidos siguieron a Julie, que los llevó a una salita en ese mismo piso para que los heridos no tuviesen que desplazarse demasiado. Daryll le pidió a Kingsley que se reuniesen a solas antes que él partiese y ante su aceptación lo llevó al segundo piso, desapareciendo de allí directamente el Ministro de Magia veinte minutos más tarde.

Cuando el dueño de la casa bajó despidió a los amigos de Harry. Aceptó agradecido el pergamino y la extraña moneda dorada que para la comunicación le entregó la castaña amiga del "fantasma esmeralda", prestando mucha atención a sus indicaciones.

Luego que de los magos y brujas sólo quedasen en su casa Ginny, Harry y Sirius, los movilizaron a la habitación más amplia de la planta baja para que descansasen allí las horas que restaban de ese largo y extraño día, en que por primera vez en centurias de nuevo muggles y magos se reunían para hablar de un problema que afectaba a los dos mundos.


	9. Investigaciones y Sorpresa Triple

_Resumen: Tres inefables y dos aurores intercambian información sobre Harry Potter. Tres amigos de Los Halcones acuden de madrugada en auxilio de Sirius Black, trayendo consigo también noticias inquietantes._

_**Investigaciones y Sorpresa Triple**_

—Disculpe usted, señor Ministro, pero Harry Potter ha incumplido con la normativa del cuerpo de aurores al actuar anoche con su grupo de amigos sin avisarnos. No estamos en la Segunda Guerra y él no puede hacer lo que quiera saltándose los procedimientos —entró diciéndole muy enojado Gawain Robards, sin detenerse a mirar quiénes estaban allí—. Sé que es tu amigo, Kingsley, pero tú fuiste auror y sabes lo importante que es… —añadió hablándole como su igual al ver su impasibilidad. Se detuvo al verlo sacar la varita, sacando rápidamente la suya para defenderse mirándolo incrédulo. Frunció el ceño al ver que cerraba la puerta y la sellaba.

—Guardas la varita, saludas a tus sobrinos y su jefe, te callas y no vuelves a decir ninguna tontería que me obligue a penalizarte por la forma en que te acabas de comportar con tu superior sin cuidar la privacidad como hemos hecho hasta ahora, amigo. —le ordenó el moreno con firmeza, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Gawain tragó saliva y bajó su varita. Kingsley y él se habían respetado siempre, cuando fueron compañeros en el cuerpo de aurores, cuando a él lo ascendieron a jefe del cuerpo al convertirse en ministro Scrimgeour y cuando su amigo se había convertido en Ministro de Magia. Ante los demás su trato siempre había sido respetuoso, formal y hasta cierto punto distante, manteniendo sus conversaciones amistosas y debates de ideas siempre en privado. Acababa de romper ese acuerdo tácito con su irrupción en la oficina, hablando delante de otros sin detallar quiénes eran y con la puerta abierta. La situación vivida los dos últimos días lo tenía extremadamente nervioso pero…

—Perdona, yo… —se empezó a disculpar.

—Estás alterado por todo lo ocurrido y te vas a alterar más con lo que te voy a decir, así que recuperas tu autocontrol porque te necesito tan firme y ecuánime como te sea posible. —lo interrumpió Kingsley, dejando descansar su varita sobre el escritorio y señalándole con su otra mano a los dos jóvenes y el hombre que miraban asombrados y en silencio el cruce de palabras de los dos.

—Hola Lancelot —le estrechó la mano, correspondiendo en seguida al abrazo de su amigo—. Perdona el mal rato. Hola Tania, hola Steve —los saludó con afecto, abrazándolos como nunca hacía en el trabajo—. Sé que no debería preguntar luego de lo que acabo de hacer, pero… Una reunión con los tres inefables más hábiles del Ministerio a estas horas de la madrugada no puede significar nada bueno. ¿Qué pasa?

—Mucho y muy poco que podamos controlar —respondió el moreno con tono de frustración. Respiró profundamente al ver que los cuatro lo miraban interrogantes—. Antes de empezar a decirles lo que he averiguado y lo que necesito de ustedes tengo que solicitarles dos cosas. La primera es que desde este momento y hasta que yo se los indique no estemos aquí limitándonos en nuestras intervenciones por los cargos que cada uno de nosotros ocupa. Los he convocado porque sé lo valioso que es cada uno en su área y necesito que conformemos un equipo de trabajo sólido —les indicó con su tono un poco más serio de lo que hubiese querido, sonriendo internamente al verlos asentir en aceptación y notar el cambio en sus miradas—. La segunda es que vayan a sus oficinas a traer todo lo que han investigado sobre Harry Potter, sus amigos y la Orden del Fénix, especialmente lo que no le mostrarían a nadie.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los cuatro a coro sin proponérselo, mirando incrédulos al hombre que les acababa de pedir hablasen con seriedad pero libertad.

—Los conozco lo suficiente para saber que cada uno ha hecho su propia investigación y también que no la han compartido ni siquiera entre ustedes —les respondió Kingsley con serenidad—. Les aseguro que cuando terminemos con nuestra reunión comprenderán porqué les estoy pidiendo esto. Lancelot, que las jóvenes Penélope Clearwater y Parvati Patil se ocupen de todo en tu oficina menos de la Puerta Sellada. Reorganiza todo allá lo mejor que puedas para que ni tú ni los Hart se tengan que ocupar de algo distinto a lo que hablaremos aquí hoy. Gawain, que Tom Harris se haga cargo de organizar todo lo que haga falta sin tener que preguntarte nada. Tania, Steve, ahora más que nunca necesito que sean invisibles.

Los cuatro asintieron y salieron a buscar y hacer lo ordenado por su jefe con celeridad y discreción, sospechando de lo dicho y lo no dicho que algo muy grave ocurría. Cuando los cuatro regresaron consiguieron a Kingsley Shacklebolt observando con expresión ausente un pensadero mientras su varita iba y venía de su sien al objeto, depositando allí las hebras plateadas de sus pensamientos.

—No sabía que tuvieras el pensadero de Albus. —se atrevió a comentarle Lancelot cuando, ya los cuatro sentados frente a él y la oficina debidamente sellada desde varios minutos antes, lo vio detenerse y seguir perdida su mirada en el movimiento de la sustancia plateada.

—Harry me lo regaló cuando salió del hospital. Me dijo que yo lo necesitaría y él prefería no usarlo —le respondió con aire aún ausente. Suspiró y levantó sus ojos negros, clavándolos inicialmente en la joven mujer—. Empecemos con él, por Harry Potter.

—Joven problemático con quien se debe tener cuidado, pero no porque vaya a hacerle daño a alguien sino porque es un imán para los problemas y quien está cerca generalmente sale lastimado. —resumió Tania mientras colocaba sobre el escritorio su libreta de apuntes y un grupo de fotos.

—Tengo la impresión que no estás de acuerdo, Steve. Escuchemos tu punto de vista. —le indicó Kingsley luego de verlo bufar en voz baja.

—Un hombre que luego de ser protegido durante su infancia y adolescencia para que desarrollase su potencial como "El Elegido" y derrotase a Voldemort, se ha dedicado a la vida social y mantiene su aura de "intocable" para atraer incautas. —replicó el aludido sacando su propia libreta de notas y grupo de fotos.

Kingsley comprendió de las miradas que se lanzaban los hermanos cuál era el problema base allí y suspiró. Sabía que pronto los dos cambiarían de parecer, pero no le gustaba el método para hacerlos madurar en el aspecto personal. Gawain les había dado una buena formación como magos en la medida de sus posibilidades, pero a los dos les faltaba lo que sólo daba la experiencia de relacionarse con otros. Comprendía que su amigo los había aislado intentando protegerlos, pero una vez más se reafirmaba en que el aislar a alguien no era la mejor forma de ayudarle para que no saliese lastimado.

—¿Tu resumen, Lancelot? —preguntó mirando a su ex compañero de colegio y amigo.

—Ha vivido demasiado en muy poco tiempo y tiene un nivel excesivo de poder mágico, lo cual puede ser visto como un don o como una maldición. Albus en su afán de salvar vidas contribuyó a que se le formase una personalidad de héroe que no le ha permitido vivir de una forma medianamente normal. Estoy seguro que lo que hizo el día que derrotó a Voldemort ha tenido profundas huellas en él. —expresó con tono grave mientras ponía sobre el escritorio una carpeta abultada, de la que sobresalían los extremos de un par de pergaminos.

Kingsley se quedó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos un par de minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijese nada, frunciendo el ceño Lancelot mientras sus ojos azules destellaban con comprensión al ver a su amigo asentir casi imperceptiblemente. Empezaba a lamentar no haberse equivocado.

—Tu turno, Gawain. Pero quiero que nos muestres lo que has traído y te expliques detalladamente, desde que empezaste a recabar información hasta lo ocurrido ayer en la madrugada. —le pidió el hombre moreno con tono suave pero firme.

El aludido frunció el ceño y miró el paquete que traía en sus manos.

—No estoy seguro que sea buena idea, Kingsley. Yo aún no entiendo muy bien lo que ocurre y aquí hay cosas que… —Miró de reojo a sus sobrinos y denegó.

—Créeme que justo ahora estoy más claro que nunca antes en lo que puedes tener entre tus manos. Pero Tania y Steve ya no son niños, amigo, son dos magos adultos muy capaces y necesito que empiecen a ubicarse en el problema con lo que tienes en tus manos. Porque Lancelot, tú y yo solos no podremos ayudar a resolver el problema tan grave que se está presentando —le respondió el moreno con tono pausado y firme—. Prefiero que tú les des una introducción a esa realidad que tienes en tus manos, porque cuando yo les muestre lo que tengo en este pensadero, si no están preparados, recibirán un shock emocional muy fuerte.

—¿Qué quieres dec…? —empezaron de inmediato a preguntar sus cuatro interlocutores, deteniéndose por el movimiento de su mano derecha indicándoles que se contuvieran.

—Por favor, primero veremos lo que trajo Gawain y oiremos sus dudas en respetuoso silencio. Luego les diré todo lo que sé y pueda decirles del problema que tenemos. —aclaró con su voz profunda Kingsley.

Gawain miró a su amigo fijamente durante unos minutos y comprendió que no le haría cambiar de opinión. Suspiró, abrió la pequeña caja en que llevaba el "archivo especial" y comenzó:

—Harry James Potter Evans nació el 31 de julio de 1980. Hijo del mago James Potter, de ascendencia completamente mágica, y la bruja Lily Evans, hija de muggles. Los dos pertenecieron al grupo convocado por Albus Dumbledore durante la Primera Guerra para combatir a Lord Voldemort, autodenominado La Orden del Fénix. El 31 de octubre de 1981 fueron asesinados por ese poderoso mago, quien sin embargo desapareció al intentar matar al entonces bebé Harry Potter.

»El director de Hogwarts llevó al niño huérfano con la hermana de la madre, parientes muggles del pequeño, ya que no existían familiares vivos por línea paterna y… —Dudó un momento pero al ver al hombre moreno asentir siguió—. He deducido que el profesor Dumbledore convocó algún tipo de protección sobre el niño que era mantenida por el vínculo sanguíneo entre Lily Potter y Petunia Dursley. Harry Potter fue recibido en esa casa pero no le fue informada la verdad sobre lo ocurrido a sus padres ni su condición de mago.

»Sus parientes muggles le dieron techo, comida y la educación básica exigida por las leyes muggles, pero su trato hacia el niño rozó muchas veces el maltrato infantil —Se detuvo al oír a su sobrino susurrar una exclamación de incredulidad—. Eso es conocido por muy pocos en el mundo mágico y sólo recientemente lo investigué luego de obtener una información confidencial en ese sentido. —explicó comprendiendo la sorpresa de Steve. Notó de reojo que Kingsley arqueaba su ceja derecha interrogante ante lo último que dijo pero no se dio por aludido y continuó.

»Harry Potter fue buscado por Rubeus Hagrid para entregarle su carta de admisión al colegio y ayudarlo para que pudiese presentarse en Hogwarts, ya que sus parientes muggles estaban poniendo trabas al chico. Durante su primer año se hizo amigo de Hermione Granger, joven bruja hija de muggles y muy inteligente, así como también de Ronald Weasley, joven brujo perteneciente a una familia mágica numerosa y formada en el respeto. Los dos jóvenes se habían formado en hogares bien constituidos y llenos de cariño, por lo cual se convirtieron en apoyos invaluables para un joven necesitado de afecto y apoyo.

»Los tres habían sido sorteados en Gryffindor y antes de terminar su primer año ya habían demostrado que el Sombrero Seleccionador no se había equivocado, pues evitaron que lo que quedaba de Lord Voldemort se apropiase de la Piedra Filosofal de Nicolas Flamel, retrasando su retorno a la vida de asesinatos en busca de poder. Durante ese año el entonces niño empezó a ser el paciente de Madam Pomfrey por incidentes poco convencionales, lo cual se mantuvo durante toda su estancia en el colegio con frecuencia cada vez mayor.

»En su segundo año la combinación del valor en Harry Potter, la estrategia de Ronald Weasley y la inteligencia de Hermione Granger salvaron la vida no sólo de Ginevra Weasley, sino la de los otros habitantes de Hogwarts al detener definitivamente el basilisco dejado por Salazar Slytherin oculto en el colegio.

—Esa criatura estaba siendo liberada por la niña de once años al ser manipulada por Lord Voldemort mediante un diario mágico. —intervino Kingsley serio pues no quería malos entendidos y suponía que eso no lo sabía Gawain, sobresaltando a sus acompañantes.

Con un movimiento de su varita el hombre moreno les mostró los recuerdos que Harry le mostrase horas antes a él, junto a los otros miembros de la O.D.F., del E.D.H. y los detectives, sobre lo ocurrido en su primer y su segundo año en Hogwarts.

—¿Cuándo te mostró Potter eso? —preguntó intrigado Gawain—. Hasta donde sé no es muy comunicativo con sus cosas y esos son recuerdos de él. —aclaró al sentir las miradas interrogantes de sus sobrinos y sus amigos sobre él.

—No es nada comunicativo sobre su vida, en eso tienes mucha razón — replicó Kingsley mirándolo con más curiosidad que antes. _"Ese 'informante' de mi amigo… Empiezo a sospechar quién es y cuándo ha empezado Gawain a cambiar de opinión sobre Harry"_—. Sin embargo lo ocurrido en los últimos tres días lo ha presionado al límite y se ha sincerado conmigo y algunos amigos en muchos aspectos.

—¿Con quiénes? —preguntó de inmediato el jefe de aurores sin poder contenerse.

—Todo a su tiempo, Gawain. Por favor continúa con tu exposición. —le pidió el moreno con tranquilidad.

El aludido se removió incómodo en la silla. Empezaba a pensar que el mal presentimiento que tenía desde el día que habló con Molly Weasley tendría explicación cuando terminase esa reunión. También comenzaba a estar seguro que no eran nada agradables las respuestas a las preguntas que se había venido haciendo.

—En las vacaciones antes de Harry Potter iniciar su tercer año en el colegio se escapó por primera vez en la historia alguien de Azkaban: el mago Sirius Orión Black Black, padrino del joven y quien en esa fecha era considerado un mortífago seguidor de Voldemort muy peligroso. Cornelius Fudge ubicó alrededor del colegio Dementores con la finalidad de evitar que el fugitivo se acercase a Harry Potter, pues se creía que era su objetivo, y poder atraparlo cuando lo intentase. Sin embargo Black no sólo logró evadir la captura sino que alcanzó a estar cerca del joven Potter, salvándole la vida Severus Snape según sus declaraciones.

—Lo cual fue falso puesto que Sirius no iba tras de Harry, sino de Peter Pettigrew, salvándole la vida su ahijado. —intervino de nuevo Kingsley.

—¿Qué? —se le escapó preguntar al joven inefable.

Kingsley agitó una vez más su varita y les mostró el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en la Casa de los Gritos y luego junto al lago.

—Rufus te había asignado la búsqueda y captura de Black como el mejor auror, luego de su fuga del colegio. ¿Sabías esto entonces? —le preguntó Gawain muy serio.

—Lo supe por Albus Dumbledore casi un año después, aunque no con tanto detalle —le respondió el moreno con serenidad—. Durante veinticinco meses perseguí a Sirius Black con mi mejor esfuerzo para devolverlo a Azkaban, pero luego de la aparición de Voldemort, la cual se negaba a aceptar Cornelius pero de la que Rufus, tú y yo teníamos la certeza era cierta, escuché a Nymph y hablé con Albus. Desde ese momento pasé a fingir que perseguía a Sirius mientras ayudaba a buscar una manera de detener al verdadero peligro.

—Es una pena que no se nos permitiese entonces investigar mejor la muerte del joven Cedric Diggory —comentó Gawain observando pensativo la foto del joven que en sólo unos días llevaría el uniforme de auror—. Pero Dumbledore no quiso que sometiesen a un interrogatorio al chico que sólo tenía catorce años y Fudge tampoco presionó. No quería oír lo que tenía para decir.

»Luego Rita Skeeter desde El Profeta le hizo el trabajo sucio al entonces Ministro, al llenar las mentes de todos con dudas y prejuicios contra "el adolescente inestable" y "el anciano decrépito". Durante un año la comunidad mágica fue volcada contra los dos únicos que se atrevían a declarar públicamente que Lord Voldemort había vuelto. Aquí en el Ministerio las cosas estaban muy tensas. Cornelius estableció una persecución silenciosa contra todo aquél que investigase algo que pudiese desmentir lo que declaraba una y otra vez como la verdad absoluta: Voldemort no había vuelto y no cabía discusión.

»Fue un año después, cuando Harry Potter y cinco de sus amigos escaparon del colegio y vinieron aquí, que vimos a Lord Voldemort huyendo con Bellatrix Lestrange luego de la evidente batalla que tuvo con Albus Dumbledore en presencia del joven quinceañero. Fue así como, no habiendo otra salida, Cornelius Fudge tuvo que admitir lo que tanto se había empeñado en negar. Ese día Sirius Black había venido a rescatar a su ahijado y cayó a través de El Velo de la Muerte durante su pelea con su prima.

—Lugar de donde fue sacado por Harry Potter y sus amigos luego de irrumpir aquí nuevamente de manera ilegal. —comentó el joven inefable golpeando levemente con su dedo un pergamino.

—Steve, no… —lo empezó a reñir Gawain.

—Eso es correcto. Incursión en la que yo participé y de la que estuvieron al tanto Lancelot y Gawain a petición de Harry. —lo interrumpió Kingsley.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó asombrada la joven que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio.

—Y aunque oficialmente Sirius Black no ha dado información de lo vivido mientras estuvo fuera de este mundo, ni tampoco quienes fueron a buscarle, la verdad es que a excepción de Harry Potter todos se entrevistaron conmigo y me dieron información detallada de lo ocurrido. —intervino el jefe de los inefables.

—Sólo que debido a la naturaleza de dicha información Lancelot accedió a guardar el secreto hasta tanto fuese necesario que alguien más supiese al respecto —agregó el moreno serio, mirando seguidamente a su amigo de pelo castaño y ojos azules—. Quiero que les expliques todo a Tania y Steve Hart hoy, mientras Gawain y yo estamos en la audiencia de Harry. No estoy seguro pero creo que tal vez lo que se averiguó en esa oportunidad pueda servir para el problema que tenemos ahora.

El aludido asintió luego de fruncir el ceño. Respiró profundo y miró al jefe de los aurores, indicándole con un gesto de la mano que continuase.

—Luego que los miembros de La Orden del Fénix se enfrentasen aquí con Voldemort y sus Mortífagos empezaron las misteriosas desapariciones de Dumbledore del colegio, de una de las cuales regresó con una mano quemada con lo que era evidentemente el efecto de magia negra muy antigua y peligrosa. Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores mientras tanto declaraban abiertamente la guerra, asesinando entre muchos otros a Amelia Bones. Cornelius Fudge fue destituido como Ministro de Magia y Rufus Scrimgeour asumió el cargo, nombrándome a mí jefe de aurores y destinando a Kingsley a ser la protección del Ministro muggle.

»Dumbledore no le había permitido a Rufus acercarse a Harry Potter, impidiéndole así que lo usase como publicidad del Ministerio ante la comunidad mágica para decir que "El Elegido" estaba a salvo y todo se resolvería. Fue por esa razón que ascendí yo mientras a Kingsley lo relegaba a trabajar con muggles. Recuerdo que en una reunión, luego del único encuentro que tuvo Scrimgeour con Potter estando el director vivo, se quejó que "Potter es el hombre para y por Dumbledore".

—Esa es una buena descripción de el niño que vivió —comentó con una sonrisa melancólica Kingsley—. Fue ese Harry el que acompañó a Albus a algo muy peligroso, la última misión del viejo director antes de morir y la primera del guerrero que pronto surgiría y conocimos en la guerra.

Sin mirar a sus interlocutores agitó su varita, mostrándoles toda la información de los horcruxes, lo ocurrido en la cueva y luego en la Torre de Astronomía, con la consiguiente persecución de Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape por los terrenos del colegio.

—No entiendo. Snape salvó a Potter de la serpiente de Voldemort. —comentó Steve.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy? —explotó su hermana, a quien no le gustaba el comportamiento de su hermano en lo que iba de la reunión, tan anormal en él.

—Simple. Suponía que hablaríamos sobre Harry Potter —señaló su libreta— y de quien hemos estado hablando es un desconocido.

—Es que Harry Potter es un desconocido para la mayoría, Steve. Sólo sus amigos lo conocen. —intervino Lancelot conciliador, pues Gawain estaba mirando asombrado a sus sobrinos.

—En realidad sólo Hermione y Ron podrían decir que casi conocen a Harry —comentó Kingsley con la mirada perdida en el pensadero y tono triste—. Albus quiso ayudarlo y se equivocó intentando protegerlo. El niño que vivió era un chico triste, de baja autoestima y con falta de información, que tuvo que hacer frente a cosas muy duras siendo sólo un adolescente. Lamentablemente sólo Sirius le dio algo de afecto y algunas de las respuestas que necesitaba, porque Molly le intentó dar calor de hogar pero quiso protegerlo sin entender que le hacía casi tanto daño como Albus.

—¿Cómo se convirtió ese niño en el Harry Potter de hoy en día? —preguntó intrigada Tania luego de cinco tensos minutos de silencio en el lugar.

—Luego de morir el director del colegio hubo un asalto de Mortífagos en el que capturaron a veinte jóvenes en Honeydukes —empezó a relatar Gawain luego de ver a Kingsley mirar con el ceño fruncido el recorte de El Profeta que tenía ahora encima, pues había ido desplazando los otros papeles a medida que hablaba y se los mostraba a sus sobrinos—. Entre ellos estaban los jóvenes Dennis y Colin Creevey. Cuando conseguimos la ubicación en que los tenían encerrados… —Se detuvo un momento pensando cuál sería la mejor manera de contar lo ocurrido.

—La noche antes había sido luna llena y Fenrir Greyback había mordido a Colin Creevey, para luego dejarlo encerrado Bellatrix con su hermanito Dennis —empezó a contarles Kingsley apuntando con su varita al pensadero—. El E.D., la O.D.F. y los aurores nos conseguimos con esta situación cuando llegamos allí con la finalidad de rescatar a los veinte chicos, entre los que estaban ellos.

Cuando terminó de mostrarles el recuerdo que Harry tenía de lo ocurrido ese día los dos más jóvenes lloraban, Lancelot denegaba pálido y Gawain lo miraba enojado.

—El vivir eso un año después de saber el contenido de la profecía y ver caer a Sirius tras El Velo de la Muerte pesó mucho sobre sus hombros. He deducido de lo que ahora sé y el conocerlo que se había estado sintiendo desde ese momento responsable de las muertes ocasionadas por Voldemort y sus seguidores, por el contenido de la profecía.

»Sin embargo lo que enterró a el niño que vivió e hizo surgir a el guerrero que venció fue el leer en El Profeta al día siguiente que condecorarían a Dawlish, como miembro del cuerpo de aurores que llevó a cabo el exitoso rescate. Acaban de ver cómo se refirió él a la muerte de los jóvenes Creevey, de la que sólo supimos realmente lo ocurrido allí quienes estuvimos presentes. La comunidad mágica sólo supo que fallecieron durante el rescate.

»En ese entonces tanto el E.D. como la O.D.F. manteníamos el anonimato, por lo que no se podía saber nuestra participación y ante los demás la operación de rescate del cuerpo de aurores había sido un éxito con un mínimo de bajas. Rufus nos sacó a la luz pública debido a la siguiente participación del E.D. en una batalla, siguiendo los chicos a Harry Potter —siguió diciéndoles Kingsley, manteniéndole la mirada a su amigo—. Sólo que ninguno de nosotros sabía lo que ocurría con Harry en ese entonces.

—¿Lo supieron cuando derrotó a Lord Voldemort? —preguntó Lancelot.

—No. Harry nunca quiso hablar de sus salidas con nosotros. Con el único que hablaba algunas cosas luego que lo rescatamos fue con Sirius. Hermione y Ron le eran y le son fieles hasta la muerte, por lo que respetaron su silencio. Ni siquiera luego de muerto Voldemort quisieron hablar de lo que ocurría cuando se nos desaparecían en sus misteriosas misiones. Alastor era el único que les seguía preguntando después de algunos meses de muertos los hermanos Creevey, en parte preocupado por las pesadillas de Hermione y Ron pero primordialmente por el aislamiento de Harry.

—¿Granger y Weasley tenían pesadillas y Potter no? —preguntó intrigado Steve.

Gawain de inmediato cerró la carpeta y denegó en dirección al hombre moreno al ver que dirigía la varita al pensadero.

—De esto me he enterado hace un par de horas. Pero antes de mostrárselos los cuatro van a tomar el té con poción tranquilizante y no es una sugerencia, es una orden —les dijo muy serio Kingsley, trasladando con su varita el servicio de té y la jarra que tenía preparados en la mesita auxiliar cercana a su escritorio—. Si no me obedeces te suspendo, Gawain. —lo amenazó al verlo denegar enojado.

—Jamás pensé que usarías tu posición conmigo. —le reprochó el aludido.

—Ni yo, pero créeme que me lo agradecerás en un par de horas. Ahora tómate el té con tranquilizante, Gawain. —le respondió Kingsley serio.

Tania le acercó la taza a su tío y le pidió con la mirada que obedeciese, sonriéndole agradecida al ver que se lo tomaba pues sabía que lo hacía por ella y no por la orden recibida.

Una vez que Kingsley los notó a todos menos tensos, obviamente como consecuencia de la fuerte dosis de poción tranquilizante que había puesto en el té, apuntó con su varita al pensadero y les empezó a mostrar uno tras otro los recuerdos de guerra de Harry Potter.

Sólo se detuvo en dos oportunidades para hacerles tomar más té con tranquilizante, uniéndoseles en la segunda ocasión pues sentía que estaba a punto de flaquear. Admiraba mucho a Harry por haber logrado mostrarles aquello luego de haberlo sepultado en su mente, comprendiendo además la razón por la cual Ginny, Hermione y Ron no habían soportado quedarse a oír toda la exposición de su amigo.

—Si les he mostrado todo esto es por la misma razón por la que Harry nos lo reveló hace unas horas a algunos miembros del E.D. y de la O.D.F., la pesadilla aún no ha terminado. —les dijo con voz ronca, pasando a explicarles luego lo de los Papiros de la Muerte y el poder tras la Puerta Sellada.

—Tío Kingsley, vamos a necesitar la ayuda de un muggle en algún momento. —le planteó Tania luego de varios minutos de silencio al finalizar el moreno con su exposición.

Usó el apelativo cariñoso que ella y su hermano le daban a quien había sido un apoyo para ellos desde que sus padres falleciesen, tan cercano como el de su propio tío por sangre Gawain, porque estaba muy afectada por lo visto. Sólo la mirada de apoyo de ellos dos y quien más que jefe era un amigo, además del leve apretón en su mano de su hermano, la había ayudado a calmarse poco antes.

—Harry ha empezado a establecer algunos contactos que podrían ayudar en el momento adecuado de ser necesario, pero antes de hablar con ellos es necesario saber más y decidir a quiénes y cómo se involucrará. —les dijo Kingsley, manteniendo lo que había acordado con el joven de ojos esmeraldas.

—Yo tengo un prisma de diamante como el que describió Luna Longbottom que tenía uno de los Mortífagos —informó Steve decidido. Había cambiado su opinión sobre Harry Potter luego de lo que se había enterado, por lo que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiese—. Lo conseguí hace dos años y lo he estado investigando. También me enteré hace unos días sobre la posible ubicación de otro, pero no he podido ir por él.

—Lo iremos a buscar luego que yo les explique la información sobre El Velo de la Muerte, porque coincido con Kingsley en que puede ser de utilidad. —opinó Lancelot.

—¿El incidente con la policía muggle de ayer tiene que ver con lo ocurrido con los Longbottom? —preguntó Robards decidido.

—Oficialmente, ninguna. —le respondió serio Kingsley, mirándolo fijamente.

—John Stevenson tendrá que unirse a este grupo que sabe de lo "no oficial" porque la detective Katherine Stewart está siendo investigada personalmente por él bajo mis órdenes. —replicó Gawain.

—¿Alguien más sabe de ella? —preguntó el moreno preocupado.

—No. Si lo involucré es porque no entiendo las máquinas muggles con que él obtiene información sobre ellos. —le respondió el jefe de aurores con sus ojos avellana sosteniendo la mirada a los negros frente a él.

—¿Qué tanto han averiguado? —interrogó el que había sido uno de los mejores aurores a quien fue su compañero.

—Que no es una simple amiga para Potter, que es el equivalente a un auror de alto rango y que tuvo alguna vez un expediente aquí pero para Stevenson y cualquier otra persona desapareció en el papeleo y no es algo de importancia. —respondió Gawain mientras sacaba del fondo de la caja la carpeta que había "desaparecido" un par de días antes, entregándosela al hombre moreno que lo miraba asombrado.

—Antes de involucrar a Stevenson tengo que revisar esto luego de la audiencia de Harry hoy y el funeral de los Longbottom. —replicó Kingsley luego de unos minutos, mirando el pensadero mientras recordaba la expresión agradecida de Harry por no tener que revivir aquello una vez más. Lo comprendía justo ahora más que nunca.

—John es de mi entera confianza y un excelente auror, además de tenerle mucho aprecio a Granger y a Potter. Creo que sus conocimientos de los muggles nos serán de gran ayuda, ya que tenemos el tiempo limitado. Yo lo pondré al día sobre lo que él no sepa, pues supongo que con el cariño que les tiene a esos dos ya los ha investigado también. —insistió Gawain, que comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo su amigo.

—Le prometí a Harry que sólo les diría la verdad a ustedes. —confesó Kingsley después de unos minutos, pues no quería traicionar la confianza del joven pero confiaba en el auror y sabía que su amigo tenía razón en cuanto a la ayuda que podría ofrecer.

—Granger te ayudará a convencerlo. Se entiende muy bien con Stevenson y sabe que su ayuda será importante. —presionó Gawain.

—Permíteme hablar con ellos. Yo te diré luego la decisión para que hables o no con él —decidió finalmente Kingsley—. Déjame este expediente, quiero revisarlo con calma.

—Seguro. ¿Cuál es la excusa para nuestra reunión de hoy ante el resto de los aurores y los inefables? —preguntó Gawain.

—El inmediato ingreso de varios egresados de la Academia a trabajar con los dos equipos. Estábamos coordinando las labores puesto que no es lo regular. —respondió de inmediato Kingsley, sonriendo al verlos asentir.

En sólo diez minutos armaron un bosquejo rápido de lo que formalmente deberían haber estado hablando durante la larga reunión, comprometiéndose Tania a afinar los detalles mientras Steve y Lancelot buscaban el segundo prisma. Gawain y Kingsley estarían en ese momento en plena audiencia de Harry Potter, como Jefe de Aurores y Ministro de Magia.

Minutos más tarde, luego de planificarlo todo, salían de la oficina Robards y los tres Inefables quedando el hombre moreno solo frente al pensadero ya vacío. Pensaba en su esposa embarazada, según se había enterado tres días atrás. Deseaba fervientemente que pudiesen detener aquello antes que estallase otra guerra, pero también que Harry no sólo saliese ileso sino que recuperase la salud al igual que los otros cuatro.

* * *

Katherine había ayudado a Nataly en la difícil tarea de convencer a Ginny y Harry de dormir bajo un sedante suave, luego que los amigos y familiares de ellos se fuesen de la casa. A la chica la convencieron recordándole la preocupación de Sirius temprano al verla pálida y preocupada. Al segundo con recuperar fuerzas para la audiencia y el funeral de los que le habían oído hablar.

Las dos se quedaron velando el sueño de los tres "fantasmas", la rubia lanzándole miradas preocupadas a su amiga pues ella no había soportado oír y ver completa la declaración del joven hombre en cama. Sus otros catorce amigos estaban en la biblioteca hablando de lo visto y oído, intentando asimilarlo e investigar un poco. Sabía que su mejor amiga no estaba allí con ellos porque no quería separarse de él, el hombre que la había cautivado y enamorado, el que desde unos minutos atrás era su novio.

Maggie, Jonathan y ella habían querido dormir a Katy también, pero Laurence y Daryll la habían apoyado en su oposición. Los convencieron al decirles que debían darle oportunidad de procesar y aceptar todo lo que ahora sabía y sentía mientras Harry dormía, pues eso sería crucial para la forma en que se desenvolvería la relación de los dos en cuanto él despertase. Esperaba que tuviesen razón.

—Debo sacar a Ginny y a Harry vivos. —se le escapó a Sirius en voz alta, delirando por la fiebre que le estaba subiendo bruscamente.

—¿Naty? —le preguntó asustada su acompañante.

—Algo no está bien con él —le respondió mientras lo examinaba rápidamente, intentando entender. Una sospecha cruzó por su mente y rápidamente le escaneó con el equipo de ecografía bajo las costillas falsas, abriendo mucho los ojos al ver la mancha que crecía rápidamente—. Trae a Jonathan, Laurence y Maggie. ¡Pronto! —le pidió alarmada mientras empezaba a retirar los puntos con rapidez para acceder a la vena con la hemorragia.

Katherine se aterró y salió de inmediato, regresando sólo un par de minutos después con los dos paramédicos y el otro estudiante de medicina, así como los otros detectives.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Laurence a Nataly apenas entrar.

—La hemorragia interna ha vuelto y es muy intensa. —le respondió ella mientras trabajaba con agilidad.

De inmediato los tres que habían entrado con la detective se apresuraron a ayudarla.

—¿Cómo está? —Se atrevió a preguntarles Daryll cuando los vio detenerse y separarse levemente de Sirius, mirándose los cuatro muy angustiados.

—Grave de nuevo —le respondió Jonathan con sinceridad—. Hemos hecho todo lo posible pero no logramos detener totalmente la hemorragia. No puedo estar seguro hasta que Anya nos lo confirme, pero creo que lo ocurrido en esa batalla no sólo no le permite que sea atendido con magia, sino que posiblemente haya desatado en él una enfermedad terrible. Es posible que al ser mago no la padeciese a pesar de estar en sus genes, pero al verse afectado por la primera liberación de Harry se le desencadenase. Al moverlo de cama se le ha desatado de nuevo la hemorragia interna por su problema de salud.

—¿De qué estamos hablando? —le preguntó Katherine frontalmente.

—No hasta que estem… —Se empezó a oponer el médico, deteniéndose al oír su celular—. Hablando de nuestra especialista en tecnología de punta y bioquímica —comentó al ver el número, respondiendo de inmediato—. Hola. Necesitamos con urgencia los resultados de Orión Black… ¿Estás segura?… Sí, ya ha tenido otra hemorragia… ¿Por qué Johan?… Prepararemos todo para tu llegada con ellos.

—¿De quiénes? —preguntó asustada Katherine, mientras inconscientemente le apretaba a Harry la mano que tenía entre las suyas.

—Anya viene con Johan y Robin. —le respondió Jonathan.

—¿A esta hora de la madrugada? —preguntó Julie con incredulidad.

—Los tres son de confianza, pero la situación es delicada. —comentó preocupado Daryll.

—Ella comparó la muestra de sangre de Sirius con la de ellos tres apenas tuvo los resultados en sus manos para ayudarnos a resolver rápido —explicó el médico lo dicho atropelladamente por su amiga—. Johan es compatible y será el donante para Sirius.

—¿No podemos evitar que los vean y traer plasma o sangre del hospital? —preguntó Anthony preocupado.

—Sirius tiene Hemofilia B. Si no le administramos pronto el factor coagulante IX morirá desangrado —respondió muy serio Jonathan—. En el hospital podríamos conseguirlo, pero si Johan es compatible como dice Anya es mejor hacerle transfusión directa justo ahora que está tan grave. —afirmó mientras denegaba al ver que de la vena seguía fluyendo un hilillo de sangre.

—Los tres nos han ayudado siempre sin hacer preguntas. —les recordó Nataly.

—Porque no quieren responder las nuestras —completó Maggie—. Pero Anya casi nunca sale de casa voluntariamente, así que además de descubrir la Hemofilia en los exámenes de él debe haber conseguido algo que la preocupase y por eso se decidió a venir.

—Cierto. Mi prima me visita dos veces al año aparte de su visita trimestral, en mi cumpleaños y en navidad. Sólo que no es ninguna de las dos fechas y acaba de estar aquí hace sólo diez días. Además que no es lógico que se desplace a esta hora ni siquiera con ellos —afirmó Daryll preocupado—. Preparen lo que necesiten aquí para atenderlo y nos llevamos a Ginny y a Harry a los otros cuartos. Sólo verán a Sirius y… —empezó a exponerles un plan de acción, deteniéndose al creer oír algo.

—¡Imposible! —exclamó Julie abriendo los ojos al máximo, pues había oído igual que los demás que alguien tocaba la puerta frontal.

—Daryll, Jonathan, Nataly. —entró llamando a gritos Anya, luego de abrir con su propia llave al no recibir respuesta.

Los doce policías salieron de la habitación con sus armas personales en mano mientras con gestos les ordenaban a sus cuatro amigos médicos que se quedasen con los tres heridos que dormían.

—Bonita recepción, primo. —le saludó burlona la joven mujer.

—Bajen esas cosas y llévennos con Sirius Black. —les dijo con tono enojoso Robin, que odiaba las armas de fuego al igual que los otros dos.

—¿Cómo es que ya están aquí? —preguntó Dorothy mirándolos con desconfianza.

—Porque llamamos cuando estábamos a punto de entrar en la vereda. —le respondió Johan mirándolos extrañado, pues los seguían apuntando los doce.

—Como no hay tiempo para que juguemos a preguntas y respuestas, ya que la vida de un hombre peligra, vayamos directo a demostrarles que somos quienes aparentamos. —propuso muy seria Anya.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron desconcertados Robin, Johan y los doce policías.

—La primera vez que mamá me llevó a tu casa te regalé unos dulces extraños que siempre te han producido curiosidad y nunca has podido conseguir. —le dijo la joven mujer a Daryll, que reapuntó su arma hacia los dos acompañantes.

—Me dijiste que no estábamos solos los dos con Anya el peor día de la vida de los tres, también que no habías creído una palabra de lo que se dijo sobre la forma en que murieron nuestras madres y abuela Marie. —siguió Robin mirándolos inquieto.

—Mi lechuza te iba arrancando un dedo la primera vez que nos vimos luego de tu graduación en la academia de policía, por apuntarme con una pistola descargada intentando asustarme. Si no dejas de apuntarme con esa cosa voy a completar lo que ella empezó. —amenazó Johan con tono molesto.

—Son ellos —confirmó Daryll bajando su arma—. ¿Cómo supiste que dudaba de sus identidades? —interrogó curioso a su prima.

—Porque están protegiendo de nosotros a Sirius Black, así que ya debes saber quién es él y por lo tanto debes tener una buena idea de quién es James —le respondió Anya mientras abría su bolso y sacaba unos papeles—. ¿Te parece si hablamos con más calma luego que veamos a Nataly, Jonathan, Maggie y Laurence? —le preguntó avanzando con su silla de ruedas hacia el cuarto que evidentemente estaban protegiendo—. Están Los Halcones reunidos y Sirius está herido, además que tengo información de primera mano sobre lo ocurrido hace unas horas. —aclaró al ver que los doce policías la miraban interrogantes desde que nombrase a los paramédicos, haciendo un gesto de fastidio con su mano.

—Hace unas horas no ocurrió nada esp… —empezó a denegar Katherine.

—¡Oh, vamos Katy! —exclamó exasperado Johan, interrumpiéndola—. Sabes tan bien como todos los que estamos aquí que Anya nunca habla sin tener pruebas. Ahora deja que Nataly me saque la sangre con Jonathan, que no quiero que lo haga mi hermano aprendiz de vampiro. —agregó sobrepasando a Anya y avanzando al cuarto, deteniéndose justo frente a la morena y la pelirroja que bloqueaban la puerta.

—Déjenlos entrar y luego hablamos. Sirius se agrava rápidamente. —oyeron los policías que decía el paramédico, de pie tras ellos.

—Yo lo examino a él mientras ustedes se ocupan de este desagradecido que desprecia mis afilados colmillos. —bromeó Robin mientras empujaba la silla de su hermanita tras su impetuoso hermano.

—Ya no podrás seguir alimentándote de él, pero yo te ayudo a convencer a uno de Los Halcones para que sea tu nuevo sustento —dijo entre risas Anya—. Eso si no te desagrada la sangre de ave de rapiña. —agregó ya dentro de la habitación, mientras Robin detenía la silla y tomaba el maletín que iba colgando de las agarraderas—. Hola chicos.

—Hola. —le respondieron los estudiantes de medicina y los paramédicos mirándola con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo están ellos dos? —preguntó Johan señalándoles con una cabezadita a los dos durmientes, luego de haberlos saludado con un simple movimiento de su mano para proceder a quitarse la chaqueta.

—Durmiendo bajo sedantes suaves para que se recuperen un poco. —le respondió Nataly, cuya mirada interrogante viajaba de su amigo al enfermo grave.

—Puedes analizar sus semejanzas mientras hacen la transfusión. —comentó Anya con tranquilidad mientras impulsaba su silla de ruedas hacia el joven hombre en la otra cama.

Casi todos se giraron a mirarla interrogantes, a excepción de Johan y Robin. El primero puso expresión de incomodidad y se desplazó hacia el enfermo mientras se ubicaba la banda elástica en el antebrazo izquierdo para hacerse el torniquete. El segundo le entregó rápidamente a Jonathan los resultados de los exámenes médicos que había sacado su hermana del bolso para que los revisase, abriendo luego el maletín sobre una mesita cercana para sacar un analizador sanguíneo computarizado y un equipo de transfusiones portátil.

Katherine rápidamente siguió a la chica de la silla de ruedas y se ubicó junto a su novio en posición defensiva.

Anya ni siquiera la miró, concentrada detallando el rostro del dormido Harry James Potter Evans. _"Lamento tanto no haberte podido ser de más ayuda antes y que mamá no me permitiese acercarme a ti mientras estuvo viva. He luchado de tu lado a mi manera desde entonces, pero esta silla de ruedas me limita mucho. Es cierto que eres idéntico a él en el físico"_, pensaba mientras con cariño le apartaba un mechón rebelde del rostro y acomodaba otro sobre la cicatriz en la frente para ocultarla.

—James es mi novio. —más que decir gruñó la morena.

—Me alegra mucho, Katy —le sonrió ella con suavidad—. Además Johan y Robin se toman muy en serio su papel de hermanos aunque no lo sean por sangre, así que no me dejarían acercarme a ningún hombre del que no tengan un perfil médico exhaustivo además de uno psicológico detallado. Y a él aún no lo examinan a profundidad —bromeó con tono distendido. Miró seguidamente a la menuda pelirroja en la otra cama—. Se ve tan indefensa así que me es difícil relacionarla con la pequeña fierecilla.

—¿La habías visto antes? —preguntó la detective morena con curiosidad.

—Tengo desde el 9 de noviembre frustrando los intentos de Los Halcones para obtener información de ellos tres y su grupo, así que en cierta forma los conozco. Además que tuve el privilegio de saber de ellos antes que ustedes. —le respondió con picardía.

—¿Eras tú quien nos bloqueaba? —preguntó con incredulidad Harrison.

—No hubiesen podido obtener nada de casi ninguno de todos modos, sólo de James y de Jane. Pero yo lo ayudé a él a que sus contactos no pudiesen investigarlos y le di pistas sólidas que le permitieron saber de ustedes. —le contestó mientras buscaba zafar el pequeño pero pesado maletín tras la silla.

—Aquí. —le dijo Anthony que se había apresurado a ayudarla, colocando el pesado maletín en la mesita de noche cercana y acercándole la silla.

—Gracias. —le sonrió ella con sinceridad, extrañándose los otros en la habitación.

Johan y Robin gruñeron inconformes. Ella normalmente no permitía que ni siquiera ellos la ayudasen con nada, pues siempre había sido muy independiente y desde que había quedado paralítica incluso rebelde en ese sentido. Anya giró los ojos al oírlos y buscó dentro del primer compartimiento del maletín. Ubicó sobre su regazo el sofisticado equipo de oftalmología y tomó los lentes de Harry, que su amigo había ubicado junto al maletín con cuidado.

—¿Se puede saber porqué nos estabas bloqueando y dándole acceso a James a nuestros datos? —le preguntó Katherine molesta pensando en sus nervios por la apuesta, aunque ahora estaba contenta de haberla perdido.

—En cuanto James me diga qué puedo decirles te respondo eso. Mientras tanto quiero que me ayudes con tu novio para probar con estos lentes de contacto —le dijo Anya con tranquilidad, sacando un par de lentillas del estuche y tendiéndole el estuche con una "L"—. Según los datos que le diste a tu contacto a él lo hirieron seriamente el viernes 30 de noviembre en la mañana, hace una semana. Creo que lo ayudará el no tener que usar lentes de montura sino lentes de contacto semipermanentes en su trabajo. No sé si lo sepas, pero su visión sin sus gafas es casi nula porque su miopía es muy alta. —le explicó al ver que la miraba interrogante, sosteniendo el envase en su mano.

Katherine le pidió con un gesto de su mano que le permitiese los lentes de su novio y al mirar a través de ellos suspiró, dejándolos en la mesita de noche junto a ella mientras veía a la extraña chica regresar al primer compartimiento el equipo que había estado manipulando.

—Presta atención a cómo lo voy a hacer para que tú lo hagas con el otro ojo. —le dijo Anya tomando el estuche marcado "R".

Lo abrió con cuidado, humedeció su dedo índice y el pulgar de la mano derecha con una gota de lágrimas artificiales, le tendió el frasquito a la detective y tomó con cuidado la lentilla del estuche. Se estiró con dificultad desde su silla de ruedas para alcanzar el rostro del durmiente, le separó con suavidad con la mano izquierda los párpados y con mucho cuidado le colocó el lente, permitiendo luego que cerrase el ojo. Detalló el leve parpadeo instintivo y asintió conforme.

Observó con atención como la detective procedía con el ojo izquierdo mientras se permitía abstraerse por un momento en sus pensamientos. _"Es curioso. Eres idéntico a James Potter con los ojos de Lily Evans, mientras que yo tengo el rostro de mamá y los ojos de él"_. Recordó las últimas palabras de su madre y no pudo contener un suspiro.

Robin miró preocupado a Anya al oírla, desviando seguidamente su mirada hacia Johan que tenía sus ojos clavados en el hombre en cama a quien le estaba entregando su sangre para salvarle la vida. Tragó saliva al pensar que él muy pronto estaría en una situación tan difícil como la que estaban ellos justo ahora. _"¿Estamos realmente preparados para hacer frente a los fantasmas de nuestras madres y nosotros mismos?"_, se preguntó inquieto.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Nataly a Johan con tono preocupado. Debido a las graves heridas y las dos hemorragias que había sufrido Sirius, además de su corpulencia, la transfusión estaba siendo bastante intensa. Se inclinó hacia él para evaluarlo.

—Muy bien teniéndote tan cerca, cariño. —le susurró él con tono seductor, guiñándole un ojo al verla sonrojarse.

—Cuidado, Johan, o me olvido que somos amigos. —le advirtió el paramédico.

La risa fresca del aludido llenó la habitación, abriendo de par en par los ojos los doce detectives al darse cuenta que era idéntica a una que ellos habían escuchado la noche anterior, cuando Sirius se burló de Harry.

—No seas pesado, Laurence. —gruñó Nataly, molesta con los dos.

—Nuestro amigo no puede evitar cuidar a una flor tan hermosa como tú —le dijo con suavidad Johan, una chispa de sincera emoción en sus ojos azules clavados en los verde claros de Nataly—. Especialmente de mí, con la fama que me he labrado.

—La cual pareces disfrutar mucho. —replicó ella, no tan enfadada como hubiese querido.

—Tal vez sólo busco distraerme para no sentirme triste al no tener a mi lado a quien quiero. —respondió él casi en un susurro, sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo, perdido en su mirada, su aroma.

Nataly se había inclinado un poco más para oírle, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de él sin darse cuenta. Cerró sus ojos al unir sus labios a los de él.

Laurence, que no había escuchado lo último dicho por Johan, sujetó a Nataly desde atrás y la separó de él con brusquedad mientras le gruñía:

—No sé qué parte de no dejarte llevar por "el conquistador irresponsable" no has entendido aún, pero no voy a dejar que juegue contigo. Tengo que buscar la manera de hacértelo entender.

Johan hizo un gesto involuntario de frustración con los ojos aún cerrados, abriéndolos en seguida para mirarla. La vio con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo revolverse contra el paramédico e iba a decirle algo cuando oyó algo que lo paralizó.

—Ésa no es forma de tratar a una dama ni de hacerle entender nada. —gruñó Sirius enojado al ver la férrea sujeción que intentaba el castaño de ojos verdes claros sobre la rubia.

—Tranquilo. No intentes incorporarte o tendremos de nuevo problemas con esa vena. —lo retuvo en cama Jonathan rápidamente.

—No puedo permitir que él trate a Nataly así. —protestó Sirius.

—Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes, calma. —se apresuró Nataly hacia él, pues Laurence la había soltado al oírlo.

Sirius sintió que se le cerraban los párpados, su organismo aún débil y alterado. Hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto y mirar alrededor, viendo extrañado los dos delgados tubos y el extraño aparato por el que fluía algo que parecía sangre entre su brazo y el de… Se quedó mirando al joven junto a él asustado, el color huyendo de su rostro. _"Se parece mucho a… Pero…"_. Sus ojos se le cerraron definitivamente y se deslizó nuevamente en el mundo de la inconsciencia antes que su cerebro pudiese procesar nada.

—¿Él está…? —empezó a preguntar Johan asustado, creyendo que al verlo le había dado algo al corazón. Intentó levantarse para examinarlo mientras hablaba, pero no pudo terminar su pregunta ni tampoco levantarse. Un fuerte mareo lo devolvió a la silla.

Laurence se apresuró a sujetarlo para que no se cayese ni sufriese un desgarro en la vena por la brusquedad de su movimiento.

—Tranquilo amigo. Quédate quieto y respira profundo. —le indicó preocupado.

—Sirius está bien, sólo perdió nuevamente el conocimiento debido a lo debilitado de su organismo. Pero la hemorragia ha cesado y sus valores se han estabilizado. —respondió Jonathan la pregunta inconclusa del joven de pelo negro, luego de examinar rápidamente los equipos con que controlaba al herido.

—Johan está empezando ha sufrir una fuerte descompensación. —replicó Nataly con tono preocupado, evaluándolo rápidamente mientras Laurence lo sostenía.

—No es nada serio, sólo un tonto mareo. —murmuró su protesta el aludido, manteniendo sin embargo sus ojos cerrados. Estaba tranquilo al oír que él se recuperaba, pero su organismo estaba resentido.

—La transfusión ha sido un éxito en cuanto a Sirius, pero demasiado intensa para Johan, así que ha terminado y me lo llevo a descansar. —afirmó con tono decidido Robin, manipulando el equipo para detenerla.

—Llévalo al cuarto de al lado mientras le preparo rápido algo de comer. —intervino Christine.

—Esa es una buena idea. Vamos, te ayudo a prepararle algo adecuado para que se restablezca del procedimiento. —la apoyó Maggie.

Robin miró interrogante a Anya, suspirando al verla asentir en señal de estar de acuerdo mientras Johan denegaba con los ojos levemente entreabiertos. Evaluó rápidamente a su hermano y decidió como médico.

—Como el doctor vampiro del grupo tengo que estar de acuerdo con ellas dos, así que no te pongas pesado. Dejas que te llevemos al cuarto que han dicho y te comes lo que te preparen. —le indicó con tono firme.

—Aún no te gradúas en la especialidad que escogiste, aprendiz de chupa sangre. —musitó Johan no queriendo dar el brazo a torcer con tanta facilidad, pero sin oponerse a que Laurence y Robin lo ayudasen a levantarse de la silla. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo para intentar controlar el fuerte mareo.

—Ni tú en la tuya, aprendiz de rompe cráneos. —le replicó con tono divertido Robin para ayudarlo a distraerse, avanzando lentamente con él con ayuda del paramédico.

—Estará bien, tranquila. —les dijeron simultáneamente Jonathan a Nataly y Daryll a Anya, enarcando las cejas ante la coincidencia.

La joven mujer en la silla de ruedas se mordió el labio inferior pero asintió. Tomó de la mesita de noche un pequeño instrumento electrónico que parecía una linterna, examinó por tercera y última vez los ojos esmeraldas del joven hombre dormido a quien le había puesto las lentillas, sonrió y asintió en dirección a Katherine, devolviendo en seguida el analizador a su estuche. Organizó todo el material en ese primer compartimiento con cuidado y lo cerró. Luego llevó el pequeño maletín a su regazo e intentó maniobrar la silla de ruedas.

—Por favor, déjame ayudarte. —le pidió Anthony.

—Necesito hacerle una densitometría ósea por ultrasonidos a ella. —le señaló con una cabezadita la cama en que dormía la menuda pelirroja.

—¿Es ése el equipo pesado que tienes aquí? —le preguntó levantando con cuidado el maletín de su regazo.

—Sí y yo puedo… —empezó a protestar ella.

—Tal vez puedas pero no debes. —la cortó Daryll, llevando él la silla mientras su amigo llevaba el maletín a la mesita de noche junto a Ginny.

Anya masculló varias protestas entre dientes pero se dejó llevar. Sabía que su primo tenía razón en que no debía llevar nada pesado sobre sus piernas, pues aquello dificultaba la circulación sanguínea y eso era dañino para ella por su inmovilidad, pero odiaba el sentirse limitada.

—Yo te ayudo con ellos para hacerle el examen —le planteó Nataly con suavidad y expresión inocente, sonriendo al verla asentir con expresión de fastidio—. Necesito que me ayuden a levantarla un poco chicos, para ubicar bajo ella la lámina de resonancia.

Entre Nataly, Kathleen y Jerry acomodaron a la menuda pelirroja según las indicaciones de la primera.

—¿Podría alguno de ustedes avisarle a Robin que vamos a comenzar? Si Johan ya se ha recuperado sería prudente que él viese el estudio. —pidió Anya al ver que en sólo un par de minutos estarían listos.

—Voy por ellos. —afirmó Andrew, saliendo a buscarles.

Cuando la mujer en silla de ruedas encendió su portátil para conectarla al sofisticado equipo de densitometría ósea portátil, con la finalidad de analizar las imágenes que recibiría en unos minutos cuando Nataly pasase la paleta de envío sónico sobre la menuda pelirroja, vio confundida que su computadora se conectaba al equipo de Daryll y pedía acceso a un archivo de extensión extraña.

Enarcando una ceja interrogante le permitió el ingreso, para abrir los ojos de par en par al ver la secuencia rápida de imágenes que se desplegaban en su pantalla. Retuvo el aire inconscientemente, congelada.

—¿Lista? —quiso saber la rubia varios minutos después, girándose a mirarla ante su falta de respuesta—. ¿Qué te pasa Anya? —preguntó asustada al ver su expresión.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó Daryll al ver la pantalla, bajándola rápido—. Tranquila Anya. Calma pequeña. Es sólo un caso que… —empezó a decirle acariciándole el rostro con cariño.

—¿Cuándo les mostró Harry eso? —lo interrumpió ella con un tono muy agudo, respirando ahora muy agitada.

—¿Cómo sabes…? —intentó preguntarle el moreno.

—¿Cuándo? —lo interrumpió ella con tono decidido, recuperando un poco el control de su respiración y voz.

—Antes de ustedes venir aquí. —le respondió él esperando la avalancha de preguntas.

—No sabía que tanto… Eso quiere decir que… Daryll, ¿podríamos hablar en el jardín luego de examinarla a ella? —le pidió con su mirada llena de tristeza.

—Claro que sí, pequeña —respondió él con cariño de inmediato. Le llevaba once años y siempre se había sentido como un hermano mayor con ella, especialmente luego que quedase huérfana y paralítica—. Si quieres lo hacemos ya y la examinan los chicos. Estoy seguro que Harrison puede entenderse con ese aparato. —agregó señalando con una cabezadita el equipo.

—Sería bueno que Johan viese el examen mientras se le hace. —comentó la joven en silla de ruedas con aire ausente, mientras con su mano sujetaba la pantalla del portátil. Intentaba controlarse y seguir con lo que debía hacer, pero no se sintió con fuerzas para abrirla.

—Anya, no pequeña. —le pidió con suavidad Daryll, ubicando una de sus grandes manos sobre la de ella para impedir que la abriese.

—Debo bloquear el acceso para que más nadie vea… eso. —explicó con tono tembloroso.

—Yo lo hago —afirmó Harrison, quitándole la portátil mientras Daryll la sujetaba de las manos. Tragó saliva al ver que no sólo no oponía resistencia, sino que hundía su rostro en el pecho del primo y empezaba a sollozar.

El detective moreno la alzó sin dificultad y la sacó rápidamente del cuarto, siguiéndolos Michael con la silla de ruedas, al igual que Anthony que fue en busca de Maggie, Andrew y Robin pensando que Anya era prioridad sobre Ginny en ese momento.

—Yo… Lo siento Daryll. —se disculpó Anya entre sollozos, aferrándose a su primo.

—Shhh. No tienes porque disculparte, tranquila. —le aseguró con suavidad, sentándose con ella sobre su regazo en el columpio grande del jardín en el que a ella le gustaba que él la meciese cuando iba allí.

—Si Harry se atrevió a mostrarles eso… es porque no ha terminado la pesadilla… y necesita de alguna manera… ayuda de ustedes —siguió ella entre sollozos entrecortados, intentando infructuosamente recuperar la calma—. Ellos fueron los que… atacaron en la casa y… Por eso no podíamos… decirte la verdad… Pero ahora sí podremos… contarte tanto de… nuestros padres como… del día en que tú nos… conseguiste con ellas… muertas.

Daryll cerró los ojos y las lágrimas se le escaparon sin que pudiese evitarlo, recordando lo que encontró el sábado 19 de julio de 1997 en casa de su abuela y su tía más querida con el castaño oscuro de ojos verdes que estaba junto a ellos ahora y en ese entonces era su compañero de patrulla. Ahora sí podía entender lo ocurrido allí.

Michael tragó saliva. _"Jamás había visto a mi amigo llorar. Pero después de lo que nos hemos enterado esta noche, sabiendo que el caso de los familiares de Daryll nunca había podido ser explicado satisfactoriamente luego que los encontramos… ¡Por Dios! La segunda guerra de la que nos habló Harry antes nos ha rozado muy cerca y nosotros no habríamos conectado eso si Anya no se hubiese decidido a hablar"_.

Robin, que llegaba con Maggie, Andrew y Anthony cuando ella empezaba a hablar del ataque en que quedaron huérfanos los tres, después de cuatro años y medio de no mencionarlo ni siquiera con ellos dos, se congeló.

—Johan es un squib… por lo que no pudo evitar… Robin y yo hicimos… todo lo que pudimos… con lo que nos… enseñó abuelo de niños… antes de morir… y luego mamá y tías... Aguantamos hasta que llegaron… tanto aurores como ustedes… Ellos se fueron… pero mamá, abuela, tía Johana y tía Danielle… —Se aferró a su primo y sus sollozos entrecortados se volvieron llanto fluido.

El pulso de Robin era demasiado tembloroso, su rostro bañado en llanto ante el recuerdo. No entendía porqué ella le estaba diciendo eso a Daryll. Le entregó la jeringa con el calmante a Maggie para que ella se lo administrase. Vio cómo se lo ponía mientras el primo la sujetaba para que no opusiese resistencia, limpiándose el rostro mientras veía como el fuerte sedante la dormía.

—¿Qué ha pasado para que ella estuviese así y les contase de ese día? —preguntó reuniendo fuerzas para sobreponerse a sus propios recuerdos.

—Vio en la portátil algunas cosas de lo que Harry nos mostró de la guerra en el mundo mágico hace unas horas, cuando lo conectaba para el examen a Ginny. —le respondió Daryll.

—¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente ella la que viese lo que él vivió?! —exclamó, pasando su mano derecha entre su cabello castaño desde la frente hasta la nuca, con frustración evidente tanto en el tono de su voz como en su gesto.

—¿Robin? —preguntó Anthony con sus alarmas internas disparadas.

—Permítanme acompañar primero a Johan en el examen a la menuda pelirroja para saber si las sospechas de Anya tienen fundamento y luego hablamos con calma. —les pidió, sabiendo que con lo dicho por su hermana y lo que les hubiese contado el héroe del mundo mágico ahora era inevitable que Los Halcones supiesen el secreto tan celosamente guardado por los tres, pues pronto entrarían también en contacto con el otro y despertarían los dos que dormían allí. Era tiempo de enfrentar el pasado de los tres.

—Ve. La recostaré en su cuarto aquí y nos reuniremos en la biblioteca. —aceptó Daryll.

Maggie y Anthony lo ayudaron con ella y la silla de ruedas. La dejaron acomodada en el cuarto especialmente acondicionado para que Anya pudiese moverse de la cama a la silla y viceversa sin ayuda, con facilidad. El baño adjunto también estaba arreglado para facilitarle todo las escasas veces que aceptaba quedarse por unos días con su primo.

Johan los había visto pasar y seguido ayudado por Robin, que comprendió estaba tan preocupado por ella como él mismo y le contó en susurros lo ocurrido. Lo acompañó para que los dos la examinasen y, ya más tranquilos al saber que la alteración nerviosa no había llegado a perjudicarla, fueron al otro cuarto a hacer el examen a la menuda pelirroja. Luego Johan se quedó en el sillón junto a la cama de Anya para velar el sueño de ella mientras Maggie cuidaba de los dos y Robin hablaba con Los Halcones.

—Te traeré a Ginny y Harry por unos minutos para que estés tranquila, Molly, pero luego ella tendrá que volver con Sirius y él ir a la audiencia en el Ministerio. —le dijo Remus con tono suave, convincente, comprendiendo que no se quedaría tranquila hasta verlos luego de ver su casa llena de heridos.

Era una verdadera suerte que los Charaka Sushruta hubiesen llegado unos días atrás, hubiese congeniado la medimaga tan bien con la matrona, los niños no se hubiesen asustado demasiado por la presencia de los heridos y se hubiesen encargado de jugar con su hijo y el de Neville. Se les habían unido los hijos de Bill y Charlie cuando llegaron allí con sus familias, para coordinar esfuerzos con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix mientras Jessica se ocupaba de todos los niños con su facilidad para los pequeños. Fleur los acompañaba, pero con su avanzado embarazo no podía hacer mucho.

Los medimagos de la India los habían ayudado muchísimo sin hacer preguntas. En un breve momento de descanso Ksharapani le había dicho que era un honor para ellos ayudar a quienes detuvieron a Voldemort, el mago que hubiese destruido el mundo de libertad en que crecían sus hijos. Después había hecho una leve inclinación de cabeza y se había alejado a seguir atendiendo a los heridos sin darle oportunidad de responderle.

Remus, al ver asentir a la matrona Weasley con aquella expresión llena de agradecimiento, le sonrió, se incorporó y desapareció. Antes de hacerle la proposición ya le había pedido permiso al detective dueño de la casa, por medio del galeón falso. Cuando recibió la respuesta comprendió que Harry había acertado totalmente al confiar en Los Halcones, pues con sólo una explicación habían usado la falsa moneda y el pergamino especialmente adaptados por Hermione para comunicarse los muggles con ellos.

—Buenos días. Lamento molestar tan temprano, pero Molly está preocupada porque no ha visto ni a Ginny ni a Harry luego que llegamos con Luna herida. —se explicó al ver la expresión interrogante del detective alto y pelirrojo que le estaba recibiendo en el jardín.

—Perfectamente comprensible. —asintió él serio.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó inquieto Remus, pues no le gustaba el exhaustivo examen visual que le estaba haciendo el detective.

Jerry sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

—Perdone. Han sido demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. —se disculpó mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

—Comprendo. —asintió el mago.

—Tal vez lo mejor es que haya sido usted quien viniese por ellos. —comentó con aire ausente el detective girándose para entrar a la casa. Aunque los tres hermanos no habían dicho nombres el parecido de dos de ellos con sus amigos era una buena pista.

Remus enarcó una ceja interrogante, sin entender el comentario. Lo siguió muy preocupado por lo que habría podido ocurrir allí para que lo recibiese sólo uno de ellos y con esa actitud tan extraña.

—Hola Lunático —le saludó muy sonriente Sirius cuando lo vio entrar—. Tan madrugador como siempre.

—¡Canuto! ¡Qué alegría verte tan recuperado! —exclamó feliz al verlo parcialmente sentado, con la menuda pelirroja a un lado y su sobrino por afecto al otro con la novia al lado, olvidándose por un momento de sus preocupaciones—. Hola Ginny. Buenos días Katherine. Hol… ¿Y tus lentes Harry? —le preguntó sin terminar de saludarle, despertándose de nuevo en él la sospecha de que algo había ocurrido en la madrugada luego que se fueron ellos.

—Anya, una amiga nuestra, le ha regalado unos lentes de contacto para que pueda desenvolverse con mayor seguridad, sin el peligro que representan los de montura. —explicó Katherine.

—Hay dos magos y un squib en la casa desde poco después que ustedes se fueron, pero ninguno de los dos primeros a usado nunca magia negra. —aclaró rápidamente Harry para tranquilizarlo un poco, pues había visto en sus ojos miel el mismo nerviosismo que viese antes en los castaños y los grises.

—Y haremos lo posible por nunca hacerlo —afirmó Anya, que entraba en ese momento al cuarto escoltada por sus hermanos, impulsando por si misma su silla de ruedas—. Buenos días.

—¿Madeleine? —preguntaron a coro Remus y Sirius muy asustados.

—No exactamente. Mi nombre es Anya Madeleine Dyson. Soy hija de la Madeleine Dyson que estudió con ustedes en Hogwarts pero no pudo graduarse, pues sus padres tuvieron que retenerla en casa luego de las vacaciones de año nuevo al enterarse que estaba embarazada de un joven que estudiaba en el colegio, pero de quien mamá no les quiso hablar. Unas semanas más tarde acogieron en casa a Johana Hawking y Danielle Groombridge, que también estaban embarazadas y habían sido repudiadas por sus familias. —les contó con suavidad pero firmeza la joven mujer en sillas de ruedas.

—No, no puede ser. —denegaba frenéticamente Sirius, mirando aterrado al joven de ojos azules claros de pie tras la joven, cuyos rasgos eran una extraña mezcla de los suyos y Johana Hawking, la chica que conoció y conquistó en el colegio, de la que nunca más supo.

Remus no lograba despegar sus ojos del joven de ojos color miel y pelo castaño, idéntico en varios de sus rasgos a Danielle Groombridge, aunque en otros… De no ser porque el acto de respirar era automático hubiese olvidado hacerlo, pues estaba en shock.

—Ninguna de las tres quiso decir nunca a los demás quienes eran nuestros padres. Según nos contaron cuando cumplimos los tres nuestra mayoría de edad, según las leyes mágicas, no había sido culpa ni de ustedes ni de ellas lo ocurrido. Nos explicaron que todos estaban muy bebidos esa noche, tristes por distintas razones. Mi nombre es Johan Mintaka Hawking y soy el squib del que habló el señor Potter.

—Marie y Joseph Dyson fueron para nosotros nuestros abuelos, enseñándonos él todo lo que sabía de magia pues no consideró prudente que fuésemos enviados al colegio luego de recibir una carta de los padres de tía Johana y mamá. Mi nombre es Robin Daniel Groombridge. Tía Madeleine les pidió a los abuelos que nos permitiesen continuar con nuestra educación muggle cuando supo que no podríamos ir a Hogwarts y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Ellos dos se han graduado ya de médicos —continuó Anya acercando su silla un poco más al hombre en cama y sus acompañantes—. Johan ha empezado sus especializaciones en Neurología y Traumatología, mientras que Robin ha comenzado con Hematología y Cardiología. Yo soy especialista en informática y tecnología de punta, así como bioquímica clínica. Un placer conocerte personalmente Cornamenta, a mí me has conocido en Internet bajo el seudónimo Rea.

—¿Tú eres Rea? —preguntó Harry con sus esmeraldas abiertas al máximo, pues no había esperado conocerla personalmente. Al verla asentir y ver que su tío y su padrino no parecían reaccionar, además de no entender casi nada desde que los tres habían entrado al cuarto, tan parecido uno de ellos a su padrino, se decidió a preguntarle a ella—. ¿Me puedes explicar lo que ocurre? No entiendo la forma en que se han presentado.

—El sábado 1 de octubre de 1977, cuando nuestros padres estaban estudiando séptimo año, los cuatro Merodeadores se quedaron bebiendo whisky de fuego hasta tarde con cuatro compañeras de año en Hogsmeade, los ocho bastante deprimidos por distintas razones. El novio de mamá rompió con ella ese día, los chicos que les gustaban a tía Johana y tía Danielle las habían rechazado y Ariadna no había logrado tampoco una cita con nadie en esa salida del colegio al pueblo mágico. Por otro lado James Potter recibió una vez más una negativa de Lily Evans para el baile de Halloween…

—Yo había recibido carta de la familia que me había repudiado, Remus había decidido alejar a la chica que le gustaba mucho por su problema peludo y Peter supo que el negocio de su padre había quebrado —continuó Sirius con tono ausente—. Lo único que recordábamos al día siguiente era que salimos de Las Tres Escobas cantando a todo pulmón y con suficientes reservas de licor para "continuar la fiesta" en otro lugar.

—Cuando despertamos tuvimos que esperar un par de horas a que remitiese el malestar para irnos de La Casa de los Gritos al colegio —completó Remus—. ¿Ustedes son…? —No pudo terminar la pregunta, no lograba asimilarlo.

—Nací el 5 de julio de 1978 y soy el hijo de Danielle Groombridge con Remus Lupin, aunque usted nunca supo de mí. Anya es hija de Madeleine Dyson y James Potter, mientras que Johan es hijo de Johana Hawking y Sirius Black. Los dos nacieron el 7 de julio de 1978. —le respondió Robin con tono suave pero serio.

—¿Tienen alguna prueba de lo que están diciendo? —preguntó Ginny ante el silencio de su pareja y sus dos amigos, los tres demasiado pálidos.

—Como estudiante de medimagia sabes que hay una prueba sanguínea muy sencilla que puedes hacer para verificarlo. —le respondió Robin.

—También que la prueba no se verá alterada por la sangre que le doné en la madrugada para salvarle la vida. —agregó Johan señalando con una cabezadita a Sirius.

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó muy asustada la menuda pelirroja.

—¿No les han hablado de la transfusión sanguínea y de los problemas de salud que encontramos en ustedes tres? —preguntó Johan con el ceño fruncido, sus problemas personales olvidados al surgir la preocupación como médico en él.

—No, no lo habíamos hecho. ¿Después que casi los matan de un infarto con todo lo que les han dicho creen prudente decirles algo más? —replicó enfurruñada Katherine.

—Lamentamos haberles soltado todo tan bruscamente. Pero, según conversamos con los otros miembros de Los Halcones, la situación es delicada y ya que conocemos bien los dos mundos nos hemos ofrecido los tres a ayudarlos si nos lo permiten. —explicó Robin.

—Y si no lo permiten igual los ayudaríamos en lo que podamos. —agregó Anya encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Estás segura que no nos dieron algún aluci… eso que me nombraste en Nottingham? —le preguntó Harry a su novia, sintiendo que su cabeza le empezaba a doler.

—No mi amor, no les hemos dado ningún alucinógeno. —le respondió ella con cariño.

—Eso me temía —replicó él con tono cansino, pues conocía demasiado bien la sensación de enterarse a retazos de episodios importantes de su pasado—. Sé que no son mortífagos, pe… —Se detuvo al ver las expresiones de enojo de los tres—. ¡¿Qué?! —preguntó con tono exasperado, sus nervios bastante alterados con todo lo vivido las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas.

—Esos mataron a nuestras madres, a la abuela y la dejaron inválida a ella. No vuelvas a insinuar que somos como ellos. —le respondió molesto Johan.

—Tranquilo hermano, es lógico que desconfíen. Sólo así se sobrevive en guerra. —lo regañó con tono suave el de pelo castaño.

—Pero… —intentó protestar el joven de pelo negro y ojos azules claros.

—Robin tiene razón y lo sabes, así que cálmate. —lo interrumpió con firmeza Anya.

—De acuerdo. —gruñó entre dientes Johan.

—Esto no puede ser cierto —denegó en voz baja Remus mientras se masajeaba las sienes. La discusión entre los tres le pareció un retorcido recordatorio de las disputas de tres de los Merodeadores mientras el cuarto los miraba esperando la decisión que tomarían—. Una sola vez en mi vida fui lo suficientemente irresponsable para beber hasta perder la conciencia de lo que hacía y… No, no puede ser.

Robin bajó la cabeza al oírlo, Johan frunció el ceño y Anya suspiró. Sirius tragó saliva, comparando sin poder evitarlo la edad del joven de ojos azules claros y su pareja.

—Creo que lo mejor será que Ginevra haga el examen sanguíneo que dijo Robin y dejemos la conversación sobre los exámenes médicos y la salud de los tres para cuando Harry pueda regresar. —planteó la joven mujer en silla de ruedas.

—No. Quiero saber lo de los problemas de salud antes de irme, la prueba pueden hacerla ahora mismo, antes de irme o al yo volver. —se opuso él mirándola fijamente.

—Por mí está bien. —replicó ella encogiéndose de hombros, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Disculpen ¿Podemos estar presentes nosotros? —preguntó Nataly con tono suave.

—Sin problema por nuestra parte, amiga. —respondió Anya sonriéndole.

—La verdad es que prefiero que estén presentes Los Halcones, que sé quiénes son y por lo tanto confío. —afirmó Harry con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos clavados en ella.

Johan gruñó en tono bajo al oírlo. Acompañó sin decir nada a Robin y Anya que se desplazaban para que los otros quince entrasen en la habitación.

Ginny decidió que haría las pruebas sanguíneas, pues no tomaban mucho tiempo y las expresiones de ansiedad de Sirius y Remus eran evidentes. Sacó de su maletín seis pequeñas agujas estériles y tres pequeños envases circulares y planos, así como su varita del cinto. Se aproximó primero a la chica de ruedas al ver que le tendía su mano con una suave sonrisa, le hizo una pequeña punción en su dedo índice y recogió en uno de los pequeños envases varias gotas de su sangre. Luego se desplazó hacia Harry y repitió el procedimiento. Respiró profundo y ejecutó verbalmente con su varita el hechizo sobre la mezcla de las dos muestras.

_Sangre de James Potter, Lily Evans y Madeleine Dyson._

_Mago y Bruja, hermanos por padre._

Escucharon todos fuerte y claro la voz proveniente del humo rojo que se había formado, evaporándose la sangre tomada de ambos.

Harry se quedó mirando fijamente a Anya al oírlo, con la expresión insondable, viendo que ella le correspondía con una tibia sonrisa. Notó que sus ojos eran color avellana como lo habían sido los de su padre.

—Ahora conmigo, por favor. —le pidió Sirius, al ver que su novia pretendía seguir con el joven que se suponía era hijo de Remus.

Johan tuvo que morderse la lengua, pues se le había adelantado a su petición por sólo unos segundos. Dejó que la menuda pelirroja procediese y siguió el procedimiento con sus ojos con un poco de ansiedad. Notó que su padre no despegaba sus ojos de él, sintiéndose incómodo.

_Sangre de Sirius Black y Johana Hawking._

_Mago y Squib, padre e hijo._

Fue lo siguiente que se escuchó en la habitación, proveniente del humo rojo sobre el segundo de los envases pequeños.

Ginny tragó saliva, pues sabía que eso reviviría en su novio y en el otro Merodeador sus preocupaciones por estar unidos a ella y Nymph, ya que ella era más joven que el hijo de Sirius y Nymph apenas era cuatro años mayor que quien sospechaba era hijo de Remus, hijos de los que se acababan de enterar. Con la mayor serenidad que lograba reunir hizo la prueba con los dos hombres de ojos color miel y pelo castaño.

_Sangre de Remus Lupin y Danielle Groombridge._

_Magos, padre e hijo._

—Ya confirmado lo que les hemos dicho, vamos a hablar ahora de lo urgente: la salud de ustedes tres —rompió Anya el silencio en la habitación con su voz templada—. Cuando Los Halcones requieren que se hagan pruebas muy especiales de laboratorio, o de las que no se deben enterar en sus departamentos por alguna razón, acuden normalmente a mí ya que les doy resultados precisos, rápidos y totalmente confidenciales.

—Es así como le enviaron muestras de sangre, uñas y cabello de ustedes ayer a final de tarde, supongo que antes que hablasen. —continuó Johan con tono frío e impersonal, siguiendo el ejemplo de ella.

—Pero al hacerlo ella descubrió tres cosas que la preocuparon mucho y nos despertó a ambos para que verificásemos sus resultados y, en caso de estar en lo correcto, ayudásemos a Los Halcones de inmediato con las personas de quienes provenían las muestras —continuó Robin con tono similar—. Nos extrañó que nos despertase y acudiese a preguntarnos hasta que examinamos nosotros mismos las muestras y nos dijo de quiénes provenían.

—Aún así mi hermano verificó la compatibilidad sanguínea entre el señor Black y yo antes de desplazarnos aquí, para estar seguros que yo sería de ayuda y no habría que recurrir a plasma químico, mientras se encuentra un donante adecuado si él no desea que yo lo sea. —continuó el de pelo negro. Su vista clavada en los ojos de la menuda pelirroja mientras hablaba como también estaban haciendo sus dos hermanos.

—Oficialmente Nataly y Jonathan hasta ahora van a graduarse de médicos, Maggie y Laurence son simples paramédicos y nosotros dos estamos empezando con los estudios de nuestras especializaciones. Realmente los seis hemos avanzado más que eso, pero ellos cuatro decidieron ralentizar sus supuestos estudios para mantener su fachada tranquila luego de unirse a Los Halcones y nosotros dos para no llamar la atención. —continuó Robin.

»Con mis conocimientos en Hematología determiné que el señor Sirius Black sufre de Hemofilia, sólo que al ser mago no la había padecido hasta hace dos años porque la magia evita que se manifieste. Sin embargo, debido al extraño proceso que vivieron ustedes en la batalla final con Voldemort, ésta parece haberse desatado.

—¿Qué es la Hemofilia? —preguntó Ginny.

—Es una enfermedad genética que consiste en la incapacidad de la sangre para coagularse, por lo que quien la padece sufre hemorragias internas o externas difícilmente controlables. Es transmitida por las mujeres, que no la sufren a menos que su padre la haya tenido. Pero como ya he dicho los magos no la padecen. —le respondió Robin.

—¿Y los squibs? —preguntó Sirius mirando preocupado a Johan.

—Sí, ellos sí la sufren igual que los muggles —le respondió el castaño—. Pero para que un hombre la sufra debe transmitírsela la madre. Por genética el padre sólo se la transmite a sus hijas mujeres si la madre es portadora o la padece. Johan no es hemofílico.

—¿Existe algún examen que determine si una mujer es portadora? —preguntó Ginny, apretando la mano de su novio al sentir que contenía la respiración.

—Sí, lo hay —le respondió Anya—. Se lo puedo hacer y enseñarle luego a hacerlo, además de explicarle con más detalle las leyes de la herencia genética.

—Pero justo ahora vamos con el problema de salud que hemos detectado en usted, como pidió el señor Potter —continuó Johan, evitando mirar al hombre de ojos grises—. Le hemos hecho una densitometría ósea mientras dormía, ya que las muestras que nos habían enviado despertaron nuestras sospechas pero no eran concluyentes. Hemos detectado una osteoporosis temprana, lo cual no es normal.

—¿Qué es la osteoporosis? —preguntó de inmediato Sirius preocupado, pronunciando bien el nombre porque estaba muy atento a sus palabras.

—Es una enfermedad en la cual disminuyen la cantidad de minerales en los huesos, volviéndolos débiles y quebradizos —le respondió el hijo con frialdad médica profesional, aunque sus ojos viajaban de los grises a los castaños y las manos tomadas de los dos—. En la señorita Weasley no es seria aún, puesto que apenas está iniciando, pero una bruja no debería sufrirla y aún entre muggles y squibs no se presenta hasta después de los cuarenta años. Por eso consideramos que debe comenzar de inmediato con suplementos vitamínicos ricos en calcio además de ingerir productos lácteos en más cantidad, mientras se consigue la forma de corregir el problema mágico que los está afectando.

—Ya estoy tomando más leche de la normal por sugerencia de Li Tieguai, que no sabía exactamente lo que ocurría pero había leído que eso me ayudaría. —intentó Ginny tranquilizar a Sirius, Harry y Remus.

—A mí me intentaba ayudar con unos brebajes raros, pero no estaba funcionando totalmente. —le respondió Sirius la pregunta muda de los ojos castaños que tanto amaba.

—Lo único que funciona con la Hemofilia es plasma con el factor de coagulación faltante para detener las hemorragias, o una transfusión de sangre de un donante sano y compatible. No la cura pero evita la muerte por desangramiento —se explicó Robin—. Probablemente el señor que han nombrado le estaba dando concentrados con vitamina K, además de hierro, calcio, otros minerales y vitaminas, pues es lo que se hace cuando no se conoce la enfermedad.

»Sin embargo no debe preocuparse, con el tratamiento adecuado puede vivir una vida normal mientras se corrige el problema mágico. Le daré a Nataly plasma con el factor coagulante específico para su caso con regularidad para que se lo aplique por vía intravenosa y por ningún motivo debe tomar nada que contenga ácido acetilsalicílico.

—¿Ácido qué? —preguntó Ginny, que prestaba mucha atención a las indicaciones y no había entendido la última.

—Comúnmente se le conoce como aspirina. Luego le doy un listado completo de las pastillas y pociones que no debe tomar. —le prometió con una suave sonrisa Robin.

—Y yo le proporcionaré su primer frasco de pastillas de calcio, así como una dieta y las recomendaciones que debe seguir. —afirmó Johan.

—En cuanto a James tenemos un problema muy serio, porque tus valores médicos tanto muggles como mágicos varían mucho con demasiada frecuencia. Sin embargo en casi todos he detectado una alteración en el hipotálamo, que regula la homeostasis del organismo —siguió Jonathan, que estudiaba Endocrinología aunque aún no era médico oficialmente—. El equilibrio estable y constante de las funciones dinámicas biológicas propias de un organismo vivo. —se explicó al ver las caras de incomprensión de sus oyentes.

—¿Y en términos que podamos entender? —preguntó Katherine con una mezcla de angustia por su novio y exasperación por no comprender.

—Que tan pronto es el hombre más saludable de la tierra como pasa a ser el más enfermo en cuestión de minutos, lo cual según me ha dicho Robin también está relacionado con cambios bruscos en su magia. —le respondió el castaño de ojos castaños.

—En su caso los seis que saben aquí de medicina coinciden en que lo mejor que podemos ofrecerle es una dieta balanceada y algunos suplementos vitamínicos, así como ayuda con exámenes médicos y algunas hormonas cuando se le presente alguna alteración súbita —añadió Anya mirando a su hermano, sintiéndose incómoda por la frialdad en las esmeraldas que la habían estado analizando—. Rea puede también ayudarte ahora con mayor libertad en las investigaciones, ya que estás enterado que sé de tu mundo.

—¿Por qué no te acercaste a hablar conmigo con sinceridad cuando supiste quién era? —le preguntó Harry serio.

—Porque durante tres años mamá me pidió que no lo hiciese por miedo, muriendo poco después de yo cumplir veinte años el mismo día que yo quedé inválida. Atada a esta silla de ruedas y con tan pocos conocimientos en defensa mágica te presté la única ayuda que podía, por medio de Internet y los felinos que tengo de mascotas. —le respondió ella con sinceridad.

—¿El tigre y la pantera negra que nos ayudaron a mis amigos y a mí en varias oportunidades son mascotas tuyas? —le preguntó con curiosidad, las barreras que había mantenido con tanta dificultad desapareciendo por completo.

—Sí. Roaring y Blacky son mis pequeños amigos. —le sonrió ella.

—Si por ella fuese viviésemos en un zoológico. —se quejó Johan.

—Y esos bichejos son todo menos pequeños. —lo apoyó Robin.

—Pero bien que se preocuparon el día que regresaron heridos y me ayudaron a buscar en libros de veterinaria como curarlos. —se giró a decirles Anya un poco molesta.

—Porque te queremos mucho y sabíamos que si algo les pasaba a esos dos te ibas a deprimir. —replicó Johan de inmediato.

—Cosa que evitamos tanto como el primo Daryll. —continuó Robin.

—Mejor vamos a desayunar antes que me hagan enojar. —declaró Anya luego de bufar, colocando sus manos sobre las ruedas de su silla para desplazarse. Sólo usaba el control electrónico para desplazamientos largos y medianamente despejados.

—Espera —le pidió Ginny, mordiéndose nerviosa el labio inferior al ver que se detenía y la miraba con curiosidad mientras los dos hermanos y Los Halcones se ponían evidentemente nerviosos—. ¿Te ha examinado algún medimago después del ataque de los mortífagos? —le preguntó con suavidad.

—No —le respondió Anya con sinceridad luego de pensarlo un momento—. Fui llevada a un hospital muggle y allí hicieron lo que pudieron por mí. Nuestro contacto con el mundo mágico desde ese día se limita a El Profeta y el correo que mantenemos con Luna Longbottom, a quien conocimos cuando era la niña Luna Lovegood porque su mamá era amiga de las nuestras.

—Luna me contó una vez de unos amigos que no veía desde que murió su mamá, pero con quienes se escribía cada tres o cuatro meses —comentó Ginny pensativa, continuando al verla asentir—. ¿Me permitirías que te examinase como medimaga?

—Después de desayunar y que te expliquen los aprendices de chupa sangre y rompe cráneos lo que hemos hablado y te entreguen lo prometido. —aceptó luego de dudar un poco, por la petición muda de las esmeraldas que la habían estado analizando. Había señalado primero a Robin y luego a Johan, cuando dijo sus apodos recientes, molesta todavía con los dos por lo dicho sobre sus felinos amigos.

Ginny sonrió al verlos a los dos rodar los ojos y que se destensaban al igual que los demás. Para ella había sido evidente que Los Halcones se habían enterado del parentesco de ellos tres con Harry, Sirius y Remus justo ahora, con ellos, pero que les preocupaban las reacciones de la chica en silla de ruedas. Al parecer era tan impulsiva como el medio hermano.

—Me disculpan que me despida ya, pero yo no perdono el desayuno a menos que esté pegada a un microscopio o la computadora, y como no es ése el caso me voy a comer. —les dijo Anya con franqueza, movilizando con habilidad su silla de ruedas fuera del cuarto.

—Quiero hablar con ustedes dos. —les pidió en voz baja Daryll a Robin y Johan, reteniéndolos.

—Te escuché y no tienes de que preocuparte, primo. —escucharon que gritaba ella desde el pasillo.

—No seas tan egocéntrica, hermanita. —replicó Johan.

—Yo sólo soy tu espejo en eso. —escucharon en la lejanía la réplica de ella.

—Ya debe estar en la cocina, vamos al jardín. —les indicó Robin.

Harry hubiese querido unírseles, pero tenía que irse de inmediato al Ministerio de Magia para la audiencia.

Los demás Halcones salieron tras ellos del cuarto, quedando sólo Katherine con Ginny, Sirius, Harry y Remus. Se dirigieron hacia la cocina comedor para ayudar a Anya en lo que les permitiese y acompañarla a desayunar.

—Yo había venido para buscarlos a ustedes dos para que Molly los viese, pero… —Remus suspiró—. Intentaré ver si permiten que Ginny y yo estemos presentes en esa conversación.

—No lo creo. Esos tres sobreprotegen a Anya en la medida que pueden, pues ella no les da muchas oportunidades de hacerlo —intervino Katherine—. Mucha suerte en tu audiencia, mi amor. Por favor ven cuando termines para saber cómo te fue, antes que vayas al funeral de los familiares de tus amigos. —se giró a pedirle a su novio.

—Después que pase por Grimmauld vendré, te lo prometo. —aceptó él, besándola en seguida en la boca.

—Ve a ver a tu mamá, yo me quedo con Sirius mientras regresas. —le dijo Remus a la menuda pelirroja, asintiendo ante la solicitud muda de ella de tranquilizar al novio.

Ginny sabía que eso sería difícil, cuando los tres estaban bastante afectados por lo que se acababan de enterar. Pero Remus era el más equilibrado, y desde que había aceptado que ella y Sirius eran el uno para el otro siempre había hecho cuanto estaba en su mano para evitar que algo o alguien los separase, luego de disculparse con ella por lo ocurrido cuando el de ojos grises se estaba terminando de recuperar de lo vivido tras El Velo de la Muerte.

"_¿Por qué Sirius tiene que vivir ahora esa extraña enfermedad? ¿No es suficiente todo lo que ha padecido en su vida?"_, se preguntaba mientras desaparecía hacia la casa de sus padres en Londres.

Harry desapareció hacia el Ministerio luego de pedirle en susurros a Katherine que estuviese al pendiente de su padrino y su tío, los dos abrazados en el pasillo junto al cuarto.


	10. Halcones y Dragones

_Resumen: Los Dragones se conforman y se integran tres miembros a Los Halcones. La historia de los tres hermanos. El traslado y los amigos de Anya. Recuerdos, juegos y preocupaciones._

_**Halcones y Dragones**_

La audiencia fue complicada pues, además de ser totalmente irregular que el Wizengamot se reuniese un domingo, el ataque a la mansión Longbottom (a la que había ido el señor Lovegood a cenar) y todo lo ocurrido luego en Londres con la policía muggle involucrada era delicado.

Harry logró con algo de dificultad convencer al más alto tribunal mágico de la versión oficial que le había dicho a Kingsley daría de lo ocurrido. Salieron de allí con sólo una amonestación Hermione y él gracias a que Gawain no ejerció presión. Luego apenas si tuvieron tiempo de visitar a la matrona Weasley antes del funeral de los Longbottom y el señor Lovegood. El hombre de ojos esmeralda llamó a Katherine con su teléfono celular desde Grimmauld para disculparse por no poder ir a verla y contarle rápidamente que todo había salido bien.

Ginny le había dado a Harry en la casa del detective esa mañana, antes de darse la reunión con "los tres hermanos", su montura de lentes con unos espejos no formulados para que los usase cuando estuviese ante quienes no eran de su absoluta confianza. Así nadie fuera de sus amigos sabría que estaba usando lentes de contacto y tendría cierta ventaja. Katherine le había enseñado a ponerse y quitarse las lentillas, como le había enseñado Anya a ella, diciéndole que sólo tendría que hacerlo una vez a la semana.

Por eso nadie en el mundo mágico vio algún cambio, a excepción de la castaña que lo miraba con curiosidad pero se contuvo de preguntarle esperando tener la oportunidad de hacerlo lejos de "oídos de cuidado". Sonrió comprensiva cuando él le contó lo de la nueva visión a la matrona Weasley.

Hermione notó extrañada que las esmeraldas de Harry reflejaban un profundo desasosiego apenas aparecer en el cementerio. Comprendía que estuviese preocupado, era apenas lógico, pero no que permitiese que su estado anímico se viese en su rostro. _"Algo grave tiene que haber ocurrido en la mañana. En el Ministerio ha estado poco concentrado y tuve que ayudarlo en un par de oportunidades con la declaración conjunta que hicimos gracias a la sugerencia hecha por Kingsley"_.

Harry hubiese deseado ir a la casa del detective apenas terminó el funeral, para hablar con quien se había enterado era su hermana por parte de padre, pero Kingsley les pidió a la castaña y él que se viesen en su oficina y los dos accedieron. Se reunieron luego de unos minutos con Gawain Robards, Lancelot White, Tania y Steve Hart en la oficina del Ministro, para de allí dirigirse a la del jefe de los inefables. Hermione ayudó a convencer a su mejor amigo para integrar al grupo a John Stevenson.

Mientras Hermione y Harry escuchaban con atención lo que Steve y Lancelot habían averiguado sobre los prismas de diamante, Tania le explicaba a Kingsley sus estudios sobre la Puerta Sellada hasta el momento (era quien la estudiaba desde que entró a trabajar con los inefables) y Gawain le daba un resumen a John sobre lo hablado en la madrugada. Los ocho estaban reunidos en tres cubículos con mesas que el jefe de los inefables había organizado en su oficina para que pudiesen distribuirse inicialmente, mientras se ponían al día los unos a los otros con los trozos de información que les faltaba a algunos conocer.

Gawain se limitó a completar lo que el auror ya sabía, usando el pensadero que le facilitó Kingsley y obligando a su amigo a tomar té con poción tranquilizante como había hecho el moreno con él y los tres inefables antes. Sin embargo John se sintió muy afectado por lo que se estaba enterando, ya que apreciaba sinceramente a los dos jóvenes que en sólo cuatro días se convertirían oficialmente en aurores.

Lancelot eliminó las divisiones y unió las mesas en una sola ante las peticiones de Kingsley y Gawain, cuando finalizaron con Tania y John, para como un solo equipo organizar lo que harían e intercambiar opiniones y análisis. Examinaron los dos cristales que llevó Steve y hablaron sobre el posible plan de investigaciones a seguir.

Llegados a este punto Harry decidió ponerles al tanto a todos sobre Los Halcones y la ayuda que habían ofrecido prestar luego que él les diese una información sucinta sobre el mundo mágico y las dos guerras que padecieron con Voldemort. Luego, por sugerencia de Kingsley, salió fuera del Ministerio para hablar por el celular con Daryll con el fin de coordinar una reunión entre el grupo de muggles y el de ellos.

Mientras tanto el moreno les planteó a sus acompañantes que no sería él, como Ministro, sino el joven que pronto sería auror quien dirigiría ese grupo especial que se había conformado, como líder de "Los Dragones". Escuchó en seguida la negativa de Lancelot, que opinaba que eso era recargar de nuevo al chico con responsabilidades, la de John, que decía eso debilitaría la línea de mando que se presentaría ante Los Halcones, y la de Gawain, que aseguraba eso era peligroso considerando el complejo de héroe de Harry.

El primer argumento fue rebatido por Tania, al recordarles que tanto los aurores como los inefables eran entrenados para soportar altas cargas de responsabilidad y trabajar bajo presión. El segundo fue refutado por Steve, recordándoles que Harry les había ya mostrado a los muggles lo ocurrido en la Segunda Guerra, donde en las últimas batallas y en la final él había sido el líder no nombrado de todos los que combatieron a Voldemort, además de lo ocurrido en presencia de Los Halcones por el ataque a los Longbottom.

Por último, una enfadada Hermione (que recordaba haberle dicho al de ojos esmeralda así una vez generándole sentido de culpa y tristeza, lo que le dolía profundamente), le recordó a Gawain que Harry después de la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios no había vuelto a permitir que "su complejo de héroe" le generase problemas a nadie. Pues ella y Ron siempre lo acompañaron voluntariamente, nunca nadie supo dónde estarían para evitar "misiones de rescate" y su mejor amigo siempre que iban a actuar con otros coordinaba previamente con ellos lo que harían y sus acciones no se salían de lo planeado, pasase lo que pasase.

Los tres hombres mayores habían tenido que aceptar los argumentos de los tres más jóvenes mientras Kingsley los observaba en silencio. Estaba muy orgulloso de Harry, Tania, Steve y Hermione, así como conocía muy bien a Lancelot, Gawain y John, pero le parecía que faltaba alguien para completar el grupo y él sabía quién era. En seguida les expuso a los presentes a quién quería integrar y sus razones, estando todos de acuerdo. Luego le explicarían lo único sobre lo que ella no estaba al tanto, lo avanzado por Tania y Steve.

Cuando Harry regresó a la oficina del jefe de los inefables le fue dicho por Kingsley que Nymph se integraría a ese grupo y que él sería el líder de los nueve en todo lo referente a ese caso concreto. Harry asintió en aceptación al primer planteamiento, petrificándose ante el segundo por un par de minutos antes de asentir nuevamente, con la expresión seria que solía usar como el guerrero que venció en las reuniones en que coordinaban algunos ataques a sitios de reunión de Mortífagos u operaciones como la del rescate de Sirius.

Ya había caído la noche cuando salieron del Ministerio, viajando los ocho a casa del detective moreno donde ya se encontraba la metamórfaga.

Daryll había reconocido a Kingsley como uno de los hombres que había protegido al Ministro muggle cinco años atrás, y había deducido de la conversación de Harry con el mago moreno por teléfono que era un superior del "fantasma esmeralda". Así se lo planteó en la reunión privada que sostuvieron los dos en casa del detective antes que el amigo de Harry regresase a su oficina en el Ministerio de Magia.

Kingsley le dijo, ante su planteamiento, que era el jefe de los aurores pero que había ido allí como amigo personal de Harry. Por esto cuando los ocho llegaron a casa del detective para reunirse con Los Halcones presentó a Gawain Robards como jefe del grupo de ataque, a Lancelot White como jefe de investigaciones especiales y a John Stevenson como jefe de coordinación de operativos con presencia muggle, por sugerencia del último y Hermione para darles a Los Halcones la versión más cercana a la realidad sin desmentir al moreno.

Johan, Robin y Anya sabían quiénes eran en realidad Kingsley y Gawain, por lo que dedujeron quienes eran Lancelot y John de las presentaciones, pero guardaron respetuoso silencio después de mirar durante unos segundos a Harry.

Tania y Steve Hart fueron presentados como aurores del grupo de Lancelot, explicando Kingsley que Hermione y Harry ante el mundo mágico trabajarían tanto con ese grupo como con el de Gawain.

Daryll les presentó a los detectives: Katherine Stewart, experta en literatura, lenguas muertas y tribales; Kathleen Middleton, experta en telecomunicaciones y equipo de rastreo; Julie Powell, especialista en criptografía; Christine Lean, especialista en biología; Dorothy Ford, experta en Medicina Forense; Jerry Fleming, experto en explosivos; Andrew Forde, experto en sectas y creencias mitológicas; Anthony Bennett, especialista en química; Michael Spencer, especialista en joyas y arte; Harrison Simmons, experto en informática y sistemas electrónicos; y Madox Brown, experto en armamento.

Como equipo médico del grupo les presentó a: Nataly Harvey, especialista en Ginecología y Obstetricia; Jonathan Medawar, especialista en Endocrinología y Urología, aunque formalmente ninguno de los dos se había graduado; Maggie Bracknell y Laurence Dahl, médicos de emergencias que trabajaban como paramédicos.

Como colaboradores de Los Halcones presentó a Johan Hawking, médico especialista en Neurología y Traumatología; Robin Groombridge, médico especialista en Hematología y Cardiología, aunque formalmente los dos estaban recién iniciando sus especializaciones; y Anya Dyson, especialista en informática y tecnología de punta, así como bioquímica clínica.

Por último les dijo que se llamaba Daryll Conrad y que él era experto en infiltración, interrogatorios y artes marciales.

Hermione, Harry, John, Nymph y Ginny les iban explicando en los términos mágicos más cercanos posibles lo que significaba cada especialidad. Johan, Robin y Anya los ayudaron eventualmente cuando se enredaban, luego que Harry les explicó a los otros miembros de "Los Dragones" que el primero era un squib y los otros dos magos que no habían estudiado en Hogwarts sino que se habían educado como muggles. Aquello les dio curiosidad pero no preguntaron, con el fin de evitar dar pie a preguntas sobre el motivo para haber falseado sus rangos en el mundo mágico.

Kingsley informó que Ginevra Weasley, Li Tieguai y Luna Longbottom formaban parte de "Los Dragones" como grupo médico, pero que los dos últimos no estaban presentes por estarse recuperando de las heridas sufridas en el último ataque. También les dijo que los otros miembros del E.D. y la O.D.F. que habían conocido el día anterior trabajarían con ellos, pero que serían los doce presentes quienes coordinarían todas las operaciones con ellos.

Entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Allí empezaron a hacerse preguntas los dos grupos sobre la información que ahora tenían sobre el problema a resolver, dar cada uno sus opiniones sobre posibles esquemas de trabajo coordinado y formas de comunicarse entre ellos.

—Los equipos basados en electricidad no funcionan en ambientes cargados de magia, mientras que en ambientes muggles se puede usar magia casi sin problemas excepto por la restricción legal del Ministerio de Magia. Hace cuatro años modifiqué el diseño de tres celulares para que no funcionen con pilas sino con la magia de los núcleos de tres varitas mágicas, indetectables tanto para muggles como para magos. —intervino Anya mostrando su propio celular y los de sus dos hermanos.

»Si están de acuerdo y me facilita el señor Ollivander lo necesario, puedo crear uno para cada uno de ustedes. Eso les permitiría a todos comunicarse sin las limitaciones de longitud de mensaje con las monedas con encantamiento proteico, y el inconveniente con los celulares que necesitan ser recargados y no funcionan en ambientes llenos de magia.

Ginny y Harry tragaron saliva al oírla, imaginándose a qué varitas habían pertenecido los núcleos que ahora usaban en los celulares. Hermione miraba con mezcla de asombro y curiosidad los equipos. John y Gawain miraban a los tres hermanos con desconfianza, haciendo nota mental de investigarlos a fondo, sin embargo guardaron silencio ante una señal disimulada de Kingsley que los miraba con curiosidad luego de notar que Harry parecía confiar en ellos y… Había algo más, sólo que… _"Tengo que investigar primero"_.

—Yo me encargo de que el señor Ollivander te facilite los materiales. —aseveró Harry, sus esmeraldas clavadas en ella desde que iniciase la reunión casi todo el tiempo.

—Yo te consigo celulares "limpios" para que los modifiques. —afirmó Harrison sonriéndole, arqueando una ceja al ver de reojo que Harry fruncía el ceño en su dirección.

—Con eso cubriríamos lo referente a la comunicación —intervino Daryll serio—. Con lo que nos dijeron sobre los Papiros de la Muerte y Egipto hemos preparado esta información sobre posibles ubicaciones y personas a investigar. —agregó entregándole a cada uno el resumen que había preparado con ayuda de Andrew y Michael.

—Stevenson se encargará de que Los Halcones tengan un salvoconducto especial para que no intenten de nuevo desmemorizarlos. ¿Se consideran a los tres jóvenes colaboradores como parte de su grupo? —preguntó Kingsley, que le intrigaba que no los hubiese presentado el detective moreno como parte del mismo.

—Sí, son parte de Los Halcones. —respondió de inmediato Daryll, suspirando al oír la protesta entre dientes de su prima por sangre y sus dos primos por crianza y afecto.

—Son parte de nuestro grupo médico con Nataly, Jonathan, Maggie y Laurence, sólo que ellos cuatro usan armas si hay una emergencia mientras que Anya, Johan y Robin no. —agregó Anthony con tono suave y una dulce sonrisa dirigida a la joven mujer en silla de ruedas, que sonrió y asintió en aceptación.

Fueron ahora Harry y Daryll quienes gruñeron entre dientes. Robin y Johan advirtieron al detective rubio de ojos azules con sus miradas.

Esto alertó a Los Dragones sobre la protección que ejercían sobre la joven mujer en silla de ruedas, así como la respuesta del detective les hizo comprender que los tres rechazaban las armas usadas por los muggles. _"¿Rechazarán también las varitas?"_, se preguntó con curiosidad Gawain. También les extrañaba el comportamiento de Harry, a excepción de Ginny y Nymph.

—¿Existe algo en que podamos ayudarles a investigar en cuanto a la Puerta Sellada? —preguntó Katherine mientras apretaba levemente la mano de su novio.

—Buscar si en el mundo muggle hay algunos cristales como éste. —respondió Lancelot mostrándoles el que habían recuperado ese día.

—Hemos deducido que son nueve de la roca granítica que conseguimos hoy, donde encajan tanto éste como el otro que tenemos. —completó Steve.

—Yo me encargaré con mi grupo de recuperar el que tienen los Mortífagos. —aseveró Gawain.

—Por los lugares en que fueron ubicados los dos primeros es probable que estén en sitios fríos y de alta humedad —aportó Tania—. Ya sé que el dato de la humedad no es relevante en nuestro país, pero no sabemos si están en Inglaterra. Y cuando digo frío me refiero a bajo 0ºC durante todo el año. —añadió al ver las expresiones de Los Halcones a sus datos.

—El inconveniente es que el frío puede ser artificial. —intervino Hermione.

—¿Por qué alguien guardaría un cristal en un sitio refrigerado artificialmente? —preguntó Nataly.

—Un coleccionista excéntrico. —aportó Michael.

—Un miembro de alguna secta que le hayan enseñado que así podría mantener sus "propiedades mágicas" —opinó Andrew—. Hablando en el sentido muggle. —aclaró al ver como lo miraban Los Dragones.

—En realidad ésa es la razón de mantenerlos en ambientes fríos —aclaró Steve, que era una de las cosas que había descubierto estudiando el primero—. Así mantienen la facultad de generar energía concentrada. Si son expuestos a una temperatura superior a los 0ºC pierden esa propiedad, recuperándola sólo luego de estar durante tres días de nuevo bajo esas condiciones térmicas heladas. También se vuelven inestables y peligrosos al contacto.

—Aunque una vez que son insertados en la piedra granítica piramidal y extraídos de nuevo no sólo pierden esas limitantes, sino que aparecen otras peculiaridades que estamos empezando a investigar. —completó Hermione.

—Anya y yo investigaremos sitios enfriados artificialmente. —afirmó Harrison mirándola, sonriendo al verla asentir.

—Puesto que no sabemos qué tanto saben los Mortífagos, les quería pedir que nos avisasen siempre cuando vayan a actuar para que al menos dos de nosotros los acompañemos. —intervino Kingsley.

—Si se llegan a conseguir con un grupo muggle armado podrían defenderse con sus palitos de madera? —preguntó Madox, a quien no le gustaba la idea de "la escolta".

—¿Les demostramos lo ineficaz de sus tubos de hierro si se encuentran con un grupo de Mortífagos? —gruñó Gawain.

—En la parte posterior de la casa que heredamos Johan, Robin y yo hay un claro rodeado de árboles tupidos, en que el abuelo nos enseñaba de niños a Robin y a mí lo básico sobre la magia. Si se le ponen de nuevo las protecciones adecuadas podrían usarlo para practicar el trabajar en conjunto. —intervino Anya.

—Esa es una gran idea considerando que los dos grupos trabajarán en equipo con Katherine, Hermione, Ron y yo todo lo referente a los Papiros de la Muerte y el Poder tras la Puerta Sellada. —dijo con mucha firmeza Harry.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó rápidamente Kingsley, reafirmándoles con esto a Robards, White, Stevenson, los Hart y Lupin lo que les había dicho en un susurro al aparecer en el jardín y unírseles la menuda pelirroja y la metamórfaga:

—_Yo hablaré inicialmente, pero Potter está al mando de este grupo especial._

—De acuerdo también nosotros. —afirmó Daryll, como líder recién nombrado formalmente por Los Halcones para todo lo que tuviese que ver con "ese caso".

El detective moreno y sus compañeros comprendieron que el auror moreno había dado a entender que Harry James Potter Evans sería el líder de su grupo en lo referente a las operaciones de ese caso, sin importar los rangos que oficialmente existían entre ellos. Sus expresiones de respetuosa comprensión diluyeron la preocupación de John Stevenson e hicieron sonreír a Steve Hart.

Mientras tanto, bajo su apariencia impasible, el joven hombre de pelo negro y ojos esmeraldas se sentía contento por haber acertado al haber confiado en Los Halcones y asimilaba completamente su nueva responsabilidad. Sus ojos viajaron nuevamente hacia los avellanas de Anya sin que pudiese evitarlo, sintiéndose fortalecido por el apoyo que consiguió en aquellos ojos idénticos a los de su padre.

La reunión se prolongó unos minutos más mientras coordinaban los detalles finales, dirigiéndola desde ese momento Harry. Luego se quedaron en la casa solamente él, Ginny y Nymph por parte de Los Dragones, así como Anya, Johan, Robin, Nataly, Jonathan y Daryll por parte de Los Halcones, pues los demás se fueron a descansar.

Johan, Robin, Nataly y Jonathan habían estado buena parte del día en la facultad, descansando un par de horas en el apartamento que Naty compartía con Katy y Julie. La última había sido sacada de sus vacaciones por sus compañeros en cuanto Katherine les habló del "fantasma esmeralda" por primera vez. Maggie y Laurence habían estado controlando la evolución de Sirius durante el día.

Anya sí había estado en la casa, pero trabajando con Harrison en la biblioteca prestándoles asistencia informática a Daryll, Andrew y Michael en las investigaciones sobre los Papiros de la Muerte. Ginny la había evaluado luego de volver de la casa de la mamá, pero en la habitación que ella usaba en esa casa.

Lo otros que estuvieron en la casa habían notado que rehuía el cuarto en que Sirius estaba, probablemente para no hablar con él sin que estuviesen sus hermanos de crianza. Eso fue confirmado cuando Johan y Robin se desplazaron con Anya hacia esa habitación tras Ginny, Nymph y Harry ante una petición muda de éste. Katherine entró con su novio y se sentó a su lado, pero permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo.

—Chicos, Remus y yo queríam… —intentó comenzar Sirius apenas los vio entrar.

—Hace tiempo que dejamos de ser chicos —lo interrumpió el hijo—. Si no recuerdan nuestros nombres les refrescaré la memoria: Anya Madeleine Dyson, Robin Daniel Groombridge y Johan Mintaka Hawking.

Sirius clavó sus ojos grises en los azules claros de él, analizándolo, sintiéndose orgulloso por el desafío con que le mantenían la mirada.

—Anya, Johan, Robin, queremos disculparnos con ustedes si dijimos o hicimos algo que los incomodase esta mañana —les dijo Remus con tono suave—. Lo que nos revelaron nos sorprendió mucho y me temo que reaccionamos mal.

—No se preocupen, comprendemos perfectamente. —respondió Robin con tono formal.

—Disculpa, no quiero contradecirte pero no creo que sea así —intervino Nymph—. Cuando sus mamás conocieron a Los Merodeadores, ellos parecían ser un grupo de cuatro irresponsables a quienes sólo les importaba conquistar chicas y hacer bromas.

Johan y Robin se quedaron mirándola con expresión de "No tienes edad para haber compartido con ellos así que no puedes desmentir eso. Además que somos la prueba viviente de que eran así". Anya en cambio la miraba con curiosidad.

—En realidad eso era sólo una parte de la verdad —continuó exponiendo la metamórfaga impertérrita—. Mi esposo era un licántropo, razón por la cual nunca tuvo una relación afectiva seria y tampoco les daba esperanzas de algo así a las chicas con las que compartía algo más que una amistad. Mi primo no hubiese dejado a una de sus novias embarazada, porque había sido repudiado por su familia desde muy niño por pensar distinto a ellos. Sirius deseó siempre poder tener un hogar propio en que formar a sus hijos con amor y respeto. Y James Potter siempre estuvo enamorado de Lily Evans, por lo que en sus cinco sentidos no le hubiese sido infiel. Él se limitaba a conquistar chicas pero nunca tuvo nada serio con ninguna.

—Después de esa noche de copas Madeleine y James sólo se vieron como amigos, al igual que Danielle y Remus. Johana y yo intentamos un noviazgo, pero no funcionó y nos separamos la semana después del baile de Halloween. —agregó Sirius con tono cauteloso, no sabiendo si ellas les habían hablado de aquello a sus hijos.

—De hecho mamá le hizo comprender a James la forma en que Lily lo veía, el porqué lo rechazaba. —contó con una sonrisa Anya.

Sirius y Remus asintieron en su dirección y le sonrieron con cariño.

Harry también asintió, pues ya su padrino y su tío le habían contado que una amiga de su padre era quien le había hablado sobre cómo acercarse a su mamá: siendo él mismo, sin la careta de "niño travieso y arrogante" que solía usar. Ahora sabía quién había sido esa amiga. Era curioso que fuese la mamá de su media hermana.

—¿El que yo sea un squib te genera un rechazo hacia mí? —le preguntó Johan frontalmente a su padre, intentando ocultar bajo su aparente desafío el miedo que tenía de ser rechazado por eso. Sabía bien lo que opinaban familias como los Black de ellos, especialmente luego de oír la conversación suscitada en esa casa sobre sus estudios por la carta de sus abuelos maternos cuando sólo tenía once años.

—No. Fue por pensar diferente a mis padres en ese sentido y muchas otras cosas que me repudiaron. —le respondió de inmediato Sirius con sinceridad. Le sonrió con suavidad al ver que se le escapaba un suspiro de alivio, retomando la expresión cautelosa al ver que se ponía serio de inmediato.

—Yo tenía miedo de tener hijos porque no sabía si heredarían mi maldición. ¿Tú fuiste un licántropo? —le preguntó Remus nervioso a Robin.

—No. Mamá tenía ascendencia Veela. Al parecer esos dos genes se aniquilan el uno al otro según lo que investigó mamá, luego que se reveló su condición cuando daba clases en el colegio —le respondió el hijo con tono tranquilizador, sonriendo al verlo destensarse—. Tengo entendido por las cartas de Luna que tengo un hermano. ¿Puedo conocerlo? —preguntó ahora él nervioso.

—Claro. —respondieron de inmediato Nymph y Remus a coro, sonriendo todos en la habitación.

—¿Te molesta de alguna forma mi relación con tu padre? —le preguntó Ginny a Johan, sosteniendo entre las suyas una mano de Sirius que había estado muy nervioso por ello y se tensó ante su pregunta.

—En lo absoluto. Me da curiosidad pero no me molesta. —respondió Johan con su acostumbrada franqueza, sonriendo al ver a su padre destensarse.

—¿Cuál es la conclusión del examen que te hizo Ginny? —le preguntó Harry a su hermana, pues aún no había podido hablar con ninguna de las dos.

—Si me hubiese atendido un medimago apenas ocurrió el ataque es posible que ya estuviese caminando de nuevo. Pero como me atendieron en el hospital muggle esa posibilidad no existe —le respondió ella con tranquilidad—. Lo que sí puede ayudarme Ginevra es con mi sensibilidad desde la cintura hacia abajo, pero mi capacidad motora no puede ser restablecida.

»Hemos empezado a trabajar en mi sistema nervioso —añadió con una sonrisa agradecida en dirección a la menuda pelirroja, suspirando al ver que tanto su hermano por sangre como los dos por crianza y los dos mejores amigos de su padre bajaban la mirada—. Ya tengo cuatro años y medio así, me sé desenvolver bien y no estoy muy limitada por esto, así que no quiero miradas de compasión que no necesito. —los regañó de inmediato.

—Le voy a refrescar algunos conocimientos de magia que le había enseñado el abuelo, sobre el hechizo de levitación y otros que la puedan ayudar a desenvolverse aún mejor de lo que ya lo hace en su vida como muggle. —intervino Ginny con tono suave.

—Es mi opinión que no podemos pretender tratarnos como padres e hijos ustedes cuatro, ni como hermanos Harry y yo, porque tenemos sólo horas de conocernos y el serlo por sangre no genera el mismo tipo de lazos que da el compartir la formación desde niños. Mi propuesta es que además de trabajar como parte del equipo conformado por Los Halcones y Los Dragones intentemos conocernos mejor y labrar una amistad. —les propuso Anya con serenidad.

—Es una muy buena idea. —afirmó Harry mientras le sonreía, sus esmeraldas brillando con cariño.

—Pues como médico les voy a sugerir que todos vayamos a descansar luego que yo examine a Sirius. —les planteó Robin.

—Ya estoy bien. —protestó el de ojos grises, que no quería preocuparlos.

—Eso quien lo determina soy yo —afirmó el médico especialista en Hematología—. A excepción de Ginevra y Johan los demás esperen en el pasillo, por favor.

Casi diez minutos más tarde salieron los tres, pues le habían hecho un examen minucioso antes de confirmarle que estaba mejor y dormirlo con un sedante a pesar de sus protestas, las cuales fueron acalladas por las palabras convincentes de la novia y la mirada de regaño del hijo.

—Se recupera admirablemente bien y lo hemos sedado para que descanse y termine de restablecerse —les informó Robin, sonriendo al ver las expresiones de alegría de los que estaban en el pasillo—. Lo cual debería hacer también con ustedes tres. —añadió señalando a Ginny, Harry y Anya.

—Estoy bien. —protestaron los tres a coro.

—Sí, claro. —replicó Johan mirando significativamente la pierna de Ginny que aún cojeaba, el torso de Harry que se desplazaba con dificultad y las ojeras acusadas de Anya que no había tomado la siesta que le correspondía al mediodía.

—Ya hemos abusado mucho de ustedes y Sirius tiene que quedarse. Me gustaría que Hermione y yo nos reuniésemos en la mañana con Harrison y contigo para ayudarlos en la investigación sobre los sitios enfriados artificialmente. —le pidió Harry a Anya, queriendo desviar la atención de los médicos.

—De acuerdo, vendré desde la casa en la mañana. —asintió ella.

—La traeremos temprano, camino a la facultad —afirmó Robin, resignado parcialmente por el carácter de ella—. Así aprovecho de examinar a Sirius nuevamente. —aclaró para que su rebelde hermanita no se molestase porque la desplazasen ellos en lugar de permitirle viajar en el auto especial que había creado adaptando su silla de ruedas.

—Yo preferiría que los tres se quedasen aquí y durmiesen bajo sedantes suaves, como sugirió Robin inicialmente, para que se recuperasen mejor luego de todo lo que ha ocurrido estos últimos días. —intervino Daryll.

—Sin sedantes y me quedo. —replicó Anya cruzándose de brazos.

—Sin sedantes nos quedamos también nosotros dos. —la apoyó Ginny.

Harry iba a protestar porque lo hubiese incluido en su afirmación, pero el sentir que Katherine le apretaba levemente la mano y encontrar su petición muda de aceptar en sus ojos azules al girarse a mirarla hicieron que cambiase de opinión y asintiese.

—Muy bien, será sin sedantes a menos que Nataly, Jonathan, Robin o yo notemos que no logran descansar. —afirmó Johan encogiéndose de hombros.

Nymph y Remus tuvieron que contener la risa al oírlos a los tres bufar pero verlos asentir en aceptación.

En horas de la madrugada estaban cambiando de guardia Nataly y Jonathan, pues se estaban turnando el cuidar la evolución de Sirius mientras dormía para evitar sorpresas, cuando escucharon el leve ruidito que hacía una silla de ruedas en el pasillo. Se miraron y suspiraron, haciéndole señas la rubia a su acompañante que ella se quedaba con el durmiente mientras él se hacía cargo de la chica.

Jonathan asintió y salió preparando un sedante, sonriendo al ver a un malhumorado Robin también saliendo del cuarto en que se había quedado a dormir. Los dos se dirigieron al jardín posterior, deteniéndose al ver que en el columpio se encontraba Harry. Vieron que Anya se le acercaba luego de mirarlo sorprendida, impulsando la silla de ruedas con sus manos sobre la grama baja y suave. Los médicos y amigos se miraron interrogantes, aceptando el hermano de ella la indicación de su compañero de darles unos quince minutos antes de acercárseles y llevarlos a dormir.

Al girarse se encontraron tras ellos a una adormilada menuda pelirroja que también miraba hacia el jardín. Sonrieron al oírla gruñir en voz baja cuando con gesto autoritario Johan, que se les acercaba, le hizo señas de regresar a su habitación mientras tomaba la jeringuilla con el sedante ya preparada por Jonathan y luego la seguía.

—Hola— saludó Anya a Harry—. Disculpa, no quise asustarte. —le aseguró al verlo sobresaltarse.

—Hola. No te preocupes, fue sólo la sorpresa. Deberías estar durmiendo. —la regañó luego de saludarla.

—Igual que tú —replicó ella con una sonrisa pícara, que se transformó en una dulce y más amplia al verlo suspirar y asentir—. ¿También te gusta mirar al cielo cuando no puedes dormir?

—Sí, me ayuda a tranquilizarme. —le respondió él con sinceridad.

—Desde ahí se ve bien, pero es mejor estando boca arriba en la grama. —afirmó ella mientras con sus manos extendía la manta que traía sobre su regazo.

—¿Me permites ayudarte? —le preguntó Harry.

—No quiero que se te reabra la herida. —denegó ella con tono suave.

—Puedo hacerlo con magia —le recordó él sacando su varita, bajando la mirada al ver que palidecía mirando lo que él sostenía en sus manos—. Perdona, no quise… —empezó a disculparse mientras hacía ademán de guardarla.

—Ya no recuerdo la sensación de levitar, pero sí las risas del abuelo cuando le pedíamos que lo repitiese —le contó ella con tono melancólico, interrumpiéndolo—. ¿Me podrías levitar hasta la manta?

—Claro. —le sonrió, procediendo en seguida.

Notó que se tensaba al apuntar hacia ella su varita, con una mezcla de ansiedad y alegría en sus ojos avellanas. Cuando el hechizo la impactó abrió sus ojos al máximo, riéndose suavemente luego al sentir que era levantada de la silla por la magia. La mantuvo flotando unos minutos más de lo necesario, depositándola luego suavemente sobre la manta.

Jonathan había visto y oído todo desde lejos con curiosidad, reteniendo por el brazo a Robin cuando éste hizo un movimiento involuntario para ir hacia ellos al ver a Harry apuntando con su varita a Anya.

—Robin y yo tenemos que desempolvar nuestros palitos de madera y reaprender a usarlos. —le comentó a su hermano menor con una sonrisa agradecida, mientras le hacía señas con su mano para que se recostase junto a ella sobre la amplia manta.

Harry lo hizo mientras pensaba cómo plantearle lo que lo tenía tan preocupado.

—¿Me quieres hablar sobre lo que aprendieron de la magia y cuándo dejaron de usarla? —le preguntó con suavidad—. No es sólo curiosidad, Anya, me preocupan Johan, Robin y tú al estar involucrados ahora en la operación con Los Halcones y Los Dragones. Nataly, Jonathan, Maggie y Laurence no creo que se queden si nos atacan Mortífagos estando ellos presentes, pero Robin y tú podrían verse tentados de hacerlo por lo que saben de magia y Johan querer quedarse a ayudarlos. —le explicó al ver de reojo que fruncía el ceño.

—Cuando Nataly, Jonathan, Maggie y Laurence quisieron unirse a Los Halcones, para ayudarles desde el punto de vista médico, también Daryll se preocupó por ellos. Finalmente Katherine los convenció a los cuatro que la única manera de permitirles el unirse era que aprendiesen a usar unas pequeñas pistolas automáticas, para defenderse en caso de ser necesario. El trato fue que ellos aprendían eso y los doce detectives un curso básico de primeros auxilios, para que pudiesen atender lo más urgente mientras podían acudir a ayudarlos. —le contó Anya con su mirada perdida en las estrellas, ya que era una clara y fría noche de invierno.

—¿Y ustedes tres? —insistió Harry al ver que no continuaba.

—Nosotros detestamos las armas muggles desde que teníamos quince años, cuando un idiota drogado y bebido de nuestra edad mató a otro compañero del colegio e hirió a varios. —le contestó con tono molesto por el recuerdo, suspirando al sentir que su acompañante se removía nervioso.

»El abuelo nos llevó a la tienda del señor Ollivander cuando cumplimos los once años para comprarnos a Robin y a mí nuestras varitas, con Johan acompañándonos aunque sabía ya el porqué no tendría una para él. Tía Johana le compró ese día su lechuza castaño rojiza "Betelgeuse". —le empezó a contar con tono suave, la mirada ausente porque su mente estaba lejos.

»Abuela Marie era casi una squib y abuelo Joseph la quería mucho, por lo que desde poco después de casarse se establecieron en una casa entre Danbury y Cold Norton, cerca de aquí. Se involucraron en el mundo muggle de la zona que era más tranquilo que el de la gran ciudad, alejándose de la Primera Guerra en el mundo mágico tanto como les era posible. Tía Dayana, la mamá de Daryll, era una squib y era muy unida con mamá. Aún cuando ella estaba en el colegio muggle y mamá en Hogwarts siempre se escribieron y compartían mucho, tanto en las vacaciones navideñas como en las de fin de curso.

»Fue tía Dayana quien nos inscribió en el colegio en Chelmsford para nuestros estudios primarios. También nos llevó a Londres para que estudiásemos allí cuando se decidió que Robin y yo no iríamos a Hogwarts, pues yo me negué en rotundo a ir si Robin y Johan, mis dos hermanitos por cariño aunque no lo fuesen por sangre, no podían hacerlo. Fue abuela quien convenció a mamá que era lo mejor, que los tres permaneciésemos unidos como ella lo era con tía Johana y tía Danielle, pues el lazo de cariño entre ellas tres era más fuerte que el que tenía con su propia hermana por sangre, tía Dayana.

»Abuelo nos había enseñado desde pequeños a Robin y a mí el controlar la magia involuntaria y continuó siendo nuestro tutor, usando los dos los libros de colegio de mamá, que los había guardado con cariño. Abuela mientras tanto le enseñaba a Johan sobre herbología muggle y lo llevaba a Londres con la finalidad que el anciano chino, para el que trabajaba tía Johana, le enseñase sobre pociones y ungüentos preparados por él.

»Pocos días antes de cumplir quince años murió abuelo en Londres de un ataque al corazón. Mamá y las tías nos enseñaron entonces a Robin y a mí lo poco que nos faltaba para alcanzar el mismo nivel de educación mágica que ellas lograron antes de no poder continuar sus estudios en Hogwarts. Pero tenían quince años sin usar prácticamente sus varitas, pues tía Johana y tía Danielle se habían alejado de la magia desde que sus familias las repudiaron, recrudeciéndose su malestar con el mundo mágico cuando sus padres enviaron las cartas para que no enviasen a "los frutos de sus vergüenzas" al colegio mágico.

»Los abuelos de Johan nunca supieron que él era un squib y que por lo tanto tampoco podría ir aún sin su oposición. Lo sabemos Johan, Robin y yo con certeza porque escuchamos a hurtadillas a nuestras madres hablando con los abuelos luego de leer mis tías en voz alta las cartas que recibieron de sus padres. Los abuelos les habían pedido que se las leyesen, luego de verlas llorar de rabia, para ayudarlas a pasar el mal trago y con las decisiones que tenían que tomar. Los cinco creían que nosotros tres dormíamos.

»Johan y Robin desde ese día no quisieron saber más nunca de sus familias maternas y, luego de oír que tía Danielle y tía Johana afirmaban que eran hijas por afecto de Marie y Joseph Dyson a petición de ellos, me aseguraron que ellos eran sus únicos abuelos y mis hermanos. Recuerdo haberles dicho que seríamos primos y ellos se negaron en rotundo, tuvimos una pequeña disputa sobre eso hasta que yo cedí y nos quedamos dormidos en mi cuarto.

»El día del ataque de los Mortífagos ellas cuatro hicieron tanto como pudieron para ponernos a salvo a nosotros dos, que cubríamos a Johan. Murieron apenas unos minutos antes que llegase la policía y me alcanzasen con una maldición en la columna vertebral. Mientras los Mortífagos eran combatidos por los aurores y sacados de la casa, Robin intentó un hechizo para detener el sangrado en mí. Pero estaba muy lastimado y no pudo usar bien su varita, además de ser demasiado limitado su conocimiento de medimagia.

»Maldiciendo convocó todas las varitas y las ocultó bajo una tabla suelta del piso, mientras Johan me atendía con lo que ya sabía de sus estudios de medicina. Iba a mitad de carrera, al igual que Robin y yo. Entre los dos detuvieron la hemorragia y me ayudaron mientras llegó la ambulancia. Perdí el conocimiento mientras era trasladada y no recuerdo mucho de esos días.

»Cuando volvimos a la casa Robin sacó las varitas del escondite. Destruimos las de nuestras mamás y los abuelos, pero Johan nos convenció a Robin y a mí de conservar las que nos pertenecían porque al menos pudimos salvar nuestras vidas y la de él. Yo me dediqué desde entonces a la electrónica y la informática, mientras ellos avanzaban en sus estudios, profundizando en bioquímica clínica ya que no continuaría mis estudios en medicina y ésa área me gustaba. Usé los núcleos de las varitas de nuestras mamás para hacer los teléfonos que nos permitirían comunicarnos en cualquier circunstancia. Con los núcleos de las varitas de los abuelos hicimos algo especial en la casa que luego te mostraré.

»Robin me buscó en el callejón Diagon libros sobre magia y Johan en Londres libros sobre electrónica. Convirtieron con ayuda de Daryll, Michael, Anthony y Harrison la casa en una fortaleza, donde podía quedarme sola con relativa seguridad, encargándose mis cachorritos que nadie se me acerque. Hubieras visto las expresiones de Los Halcones el día que decidieron probar las medidas de seguridad, luego de unirse el grupo — le contó con una sonrisa, que rápidamente se convirtió en una carcajada ante el recuerdo—. Pudieron burlarlo todo menos mi "zoológico personal".

—No sé tus demás mascotas, pero Roaring y Blacky son de respetar. —comentó Harry con una suave sonrisa, intentando ocultar sin éxito su preocupación. Había estado muy atento a su relato y ahora estaba aún más preocupado que antes.

—Mamá nunca creyó las mentiras de El Profeta cuando el profesor Dumbledore y tú declararon que Voldemort había regresado —recomenzó Anya luego de notar en sus esmeraldas lo que intentaba ocultarle—. Tanto ella como tía Johana y tía Danielle aseguraban que un hijo de Lily Evans no mentiría, también que el director era excéntrico pero un mago muy capaz. Así que las tres nos enseñaron a Robin y a mí principalmente Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

»No estamos tan preparados como ustedes, pero creo que practicando un poco podemos al menos defendernos a nosotros mismos y a Johan mientras huimos del lugar hacia sitio seguro. Además ellos dos se han preparado bien en defensa personal, siendo casi tan buenos como Daryll.

»Ninguno de los tres usará por voluntad propia lo que ha aprendido para defenderse, pero en caso de emergencia lo haremos —aseguró con firmeza. Notó que los ojos de su hermano seguían mirándola con preocupación y suspiró—. ¿Estarás más tranquilo si practicamos con ustedes en el claro del que les hablé? —le preguntó—. De acuerdo, yo los convenceré. —afirmó luego de verlo asentir.

—Sólo si ustedes dos nos permiten llevarlos a sus cuartos y aplicarles los sedantes suaves sin protestar ni un poco. —dijo con tono firme Robin, sobresaltando a Anya.

Harry había sentido acercarse la magia de él y el rastro mágico muy débil en Johan, pero no hizo nada que los delatase porque comprendía que estaban preocupados por ella.

—No se vale escuchar conversaciones privadas para chantajear. —los intentó regañar Anya, con una mano sobre su pecho para intentar tranquilizar su pulso desbocado.

—¿Aceptan o no? —preguntó Johan sin inmutarse.

—Necesitas descansar bien para que te recuperes un poco o se te podría presentar una alteración. —se adelantó Jonathan a la protesta que veía asomarse al rostro de Harry.

—Hagamos como dicen, por favor. —le pidió Anya a su hermano, preocupada por él. Le sacudió el revuelto cabello en un gesto cariñoso al ver que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, sonriendo muy contenta al verlo asentir.

—De acuerdo, es un trato. —afirmó Harry, permitiendo que Johan lo ayudase a incorporarse mientras Robin y Jonathan levantaban a Anya del piso a la silla de ruedas.

Ginny, Nymph, Remus y Sirius intercambiaron rápida y disimuladamente miradas preocupadas cuando, antes de la hora del desayuno, entraron al cuarto Hermione de la mano de Ron y Harry abrazando por la cintura a Katherine. Ron y Remus ayudaron a trasladar a Sirius a la silla de ruedas que Daryll les facilitó para que lo llevasen hasta el comedor. Era una que tenía allí para Anya en caso de sufrir algún desperfecto la de ella, según les explicó Harry que le había dicho el detective moreno cuando se la dio.

Katherine mientras tanto inició una conversación sobre libros muggles con Hermione, quien en un primer momento estaba un poco tensa pero poco a poco le fue respondiendo con serenidad. La castaña descubrió asombrada que tenía gustos muy similares a los de la morena, embarcándose las dos en el análisis de los libros de la autora Agatha Christie. Ron les iba preguntando camino a la cocina comedor lo que no entendía de la conversación, respondiéndole primordialmente la de ojos azules mientras los castaños se veían fastidiados y los esmeraldas eran de nuevo piedras frías.

Maggie, Laurence, Kathleen y Jerry habían llegado temprano para acompañarlos a desayunar. El último notó lo que ocurría, también la preocupación en la menuda pelirroja y el intercambio disimulado de miradas entre la mujer de pelo color chicle y los dos hombres que se habían enterado el día antes eran padres de sus amigos. Suspiró. _"Entonces lo que ya había notado la noche que conocimos a los amigos de Harry no fue producto de mi imaginación. __¿Es que las cosas no son lo suficientemente complicadas sin que los cuatro estén así?"_, se preguntó mientras intentaba comer sin dejar traslucir su inquietud.

—Disculpen que los interrumpa —dijo Johan cuando la mayoría estaba terminando de comer—. Nuestra casa es más segura que la del primo y todos Los Halcones deben reintegrarse hoy a sus vidas normales para no despertar sospechas, pues generalmente no se aislan más allá de dos días para investigar casos especiales. Así que les hemos planteado el llevarlos allí. ¿Están de acuerdo? —planteó mirando directamente a Harry.

—Sí —aceptó él de inmediato—. ¿Cómo nos movilizaremos?

—Sirius, Hermione, Ginevra y tú irían en la camioneta en que los traj… —empezó a responderle.

—Perdona, pero Hermione, Harry y yo estamos bien ya y ahí atrás no tendríamos ninguna visibilidad del camino ni posibilidad de actuar nosotros si se nos acercan compañías no deseadas. —lo interrumpió la menuda pelirroja, pues había notado cuando el médico les había evaluado visualmente los vendajes mientras comían, antes de interrumpir la charla de su amiga y la morena.

Anya sonrió al oírla, pues ésa si era la fierecilla de la que les había hablado Luna. Sin embargo su sonrisa se desvaneció al oír a su otro hermano.

—Irán en la camioneta tipo ambulancia Sirius, Hermione, Harry, Anya y tú con Maggie y conmigo. Los demás irán en las camionetas de Jerry, Daryll y la nuestra con Johan. —dijo con firmeza Robin.

—¿Y por qué yo tengo que ir en la ambulancia? —protestó Hermione antes que pudiese hacerlo su mejor amigo o la joven mujer que estaba en silla de ruedas.

—Porque quiero aprovechar el viaje para hacerte unos exámenes si me lo permites —le respondió el médico castaño de ojos miel con tono tranquilo pero firme—. Por lo que sabemos tú también fuiste afectada por la primera liberación de magia de Harry, además que te noto un poco falta de peso y bastante pálida en el rápido examen visual que te he hecho.

—Por favor Hermione. —le pidieron a coro Harry y Ron, sintiéndose un poco incómodo el primero al notar que lo miraba primero a él que a su mejor amigo.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó con tono molesto.

—Quiero que me ayudes con el análisis inmediato de las muestras de sangre y tejidos. —se adelantó Robin a la protesta de su hermanita.

—No vivimos tan lejos, hermanito. —protestó Anya con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sin embargo si lo hacen todo durante el viaje ellos podrán llegar a tiempo a Londres para sus ocupaciones. —intervino Harry con tono suave, mirándola con cariño. No podía evitar que sus barreras se desvaneciesen con ella, menos estando presentes las dos mujeres por quienes tenía una férrea batalla su corazón con su mente en ese momento.

—Ni se te ocurra pretender ponerte en plan de hermano sobreprotector igual que estos tres porque no lo necesito. —le gruñó Anya señalando a Johan, Robin y Daryll.

—Harry sólo ha señalado que es conveniente hacerlo así para que Los Halcones podamos cumplir con nuestras rutinas normales y no despertar sospechas, como quedamos en la reunión. —replicó Katherine.

Hermione y Ron los miraban sin comprender, suspirando Ginny al notarlo.

—Perfecto. Pero si no respetan mi independencia se arrepentirán —los amenazó Anya—. Si me disculpan me retiro a buscar mis cosas. —agregó antes de girar su silla de ruedas y movilizarse hacia la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor, dejando allí sus platos vacíos para luego salir de allí.

—Tan malgeniada como recuerdo a la mamá. —comentó Sirius cuando creyó que ya había salido, pues estaba de espaldas a la puerta.

—Pues cuéntale como era ella a tu ahijado para que no se le ocurra intentar meter las narices en mi independencia. —gruñó Anya antes de salir.

—Sólo Lily, James, Remus y yo éramos más rápidos que Madeleine con la varita cuando la Ravenclaw se enojaba —les contó Sirius luego que su novia le hiciese señas que ya había dejado el comedor—. No era frecuente, pero cuando ocurría casi todos le huían pues desarmaba e inmovilizaba al oponente con una velocidad de relámpago para luego lanzarles fuertes hechizos confundidores. El día que Lily le quitó puntos a las águilas en sexto año, creyendo que Johana y Danielle eran quienes habían intentado una broma fallida, James pasó el día en las cocinas creyendo que estaba en casa de sus padres de vacaciones, pues se interpuso en el camino de Madeleine mientras intentaba explicarle lo ocurrido a Lily.

Johan y Robin habían estado tamborileando los dedos en la mesa mientras él contaba aquello, lo cual ya los estaba desesperando a todos.

—Se va a enojar más si vas. —le advirtió Daryll a Johan al verlo levantarse.

—Lo sé, pero el equipo que trajo para evaluar a Ginevra es pesado y no puedo permitir que se lastime por su mal carácter. —replicó él saliendo de allí.

—Este par algún día me van a destrozar los nervios. —protestó Robin saliendo tras él.

—Intentaré hacer control de daños mientras les cuentan a ellos dos lo que no saben y se organizan para la salida. —les dijo Daryll a los otros señalando con una cabezadita a Hermione y Ron, saliendo con rapidez.

—Si quieres ganártela mejor es que esperes unos minutos. —retuvo Katherine a su novio.

—¿Alguien puede darnos la explicación que dijo el señor Conrad? —planteó Ron exasperado al ver que nadie hablaba, todos atentos a los sonidos provenientes del pasillo.

—El cuarto en que se queda Anya es cercano al que ha estado usando Sirius. Vamos, les contaremos mientras lo preparan a él para el viaje. —propuso Jerry, asintiendo todos en seguida.

Al llegar al pasillo escucharon los gritos de Anya y Johan discutiendo por el traslado del pesado maletín, así como las voces de Robin y Daryll intentando calmarlos.

—Ella no puede ponerse así porque no la dejen hacer algo que no debe hacer. —comentó Hermione.

—Si Johan hubiese esperado un poco ella le hubiese terminado pidiendo ayuda a Jerry, Jonathan o Laurence con el equipo, para no lastimarse pero no dar el brazo a torcer con sus tres guardianes. —les aseguró Kathleen a quienes no la conocían.

—¿Y por qué no esperó él entonces? A ella no le hace bien ponerse como está. —planteó Ginny.

—Porque es demasiado impulsivo y siempre se ha sentido culpable de que Anya haya quedado inválida, sólo que hasta ayer no comprendíamos el motivo de eso. —le respondió Jerry mientras los dos paramédicos y los dos médicos entraban con Sirius al cuarto, siguiéndolos ante la señal silenciosa de Laurence.

Harry, al ver las expresiones interrogantes de sus dos mejores amigos, suspiró y empezó a contar todo lo que sabía sobre los tres que se habían criado como hermanos y como tales se trataban, pero que no lo eran por sangre. Katherine, Kathleen, Nataly, Maggie, Jerry, Jonathan y Laurence se enteraron así de lo que ellos no sabían, lo ocurrido cuando murieron las madres y la abuela, quedando además la chica inválida.

—Jerry, podrías hacerme un favor —escucharon que lo llamaba Anya, saliendo rápido el detective pelirrojo de ojos azules a su encuentro—. Necesito que me ayudes a llegar a la camioneta porque esta cosa se ha averiado. —le explicó señalándole el control eléctrico de la silla de ruedas.

—Sólo si a cambio le das una miradita a un juguetito con el que me conseguí hace unos días en un caso —le dijo él con tono jovial, sonriendo al verla asentir. Al pasar a su lado quitó con el pie el freno que tenía activado la silla, pues lo vio de reojo y comprendió que la chica con su enojo no se había dado cuenta—. Verás, es una bomba de tecnología… —empezó a explicarle rápidamente mientras empujaba la silla lejos del cuarto para distraerla, con Kathleen siguiéndolos de cerca.

—Debiste esperar. —le susurraron a coro Robin y Daryll a Johan al verlos alejarse por el pasillo.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Es sólo que me desespera. —replicó el aludido cabizbajo.

—Si Anya tiene la posibilidad hoy en día de recuperar la sensibilidad en sus piernas es gracias a lo que hiciste ese día por ella, Johan. —le dijo Ginny en tono dulce, palmeándole en el brazo izquierdo con suavidad.

—Gracias por querer hacerme sentir mejor, pero…

—Yo sólo te estoy diciendo la verdad luego de lo que ella me contó mientras la examinaba, pero si eres tan testarudo para no querer verlo es cosa tuya. —lo interrumpió ella con tono molesto, girándose y entrando de nuevo al cuarto en que su prometido estaba.

—Ésa sí es la fierecilla de la que nos contaba Luna —comentó con una sonrisa Robin—. Vamos hermano, antes que tu futura madrastra te convierta en sapo por imprudente.

Hermione, Ron y Harry los miraron sorprendidos por el comentario, conteniendo con dificultad la risa al ver que Johan miraba preocupado hacia el lugar por el que había desaparecido Ginny y asentía.

Katherine y Daryll los habían mirado sorprendidos, tanto por el "tu futura madrastra" como porque entendieron que era cierto que lo podía convertir en sapo.

Minutos más tarde Jonathan y Jerry subieron a Anya a la parte posterior de la camioneta, especialmente acondicionada como ambulancia y equipo de combate. Todos notaron que la chica ya no estaba molesta y se tranquilizaron.

—Por favor dime los síntomas de tu problema de salud. —le pidió Robin a Hermione al notar que miraba nerviosa la aguja que preparaba Maggie, apenas la camioneta empezó a moverse.

—Como ya notaste estoy cada vez más pálida sin importar lo que coma —empezó ella a enumerarle mientras él le analizaba el interior de sus párpados inferiores con cuidado—. He tenido frecuentes dolores de cabeza, palpitaciones, calambres esporádicos en brazos y piernas sin explicación. —Hermione no pudo evitar tensarse cuando la trigueña con uniforme de paramédico le colocó la liga elástica para hacerle el torniquete.

—Tranquila, soy especialista con venas difíciles y dicen que tengo la mano suave. Será como un piquetito de abeja —le dijo Maggie con tono dulce, acariciándole la cabeza—. ¿Prefieres ver mientras lo hago o mirar hacia otro lado?

—Prefiero mirar. —le respondió la castaña con toda la seguridad que pudo, reuniendo su valor Gryffindor para hacerle frente al procedimiento.

—Tranquila Hermione, te puedo asegurar que ni siquiera lo sentirás si lo hacen Maggie o Robin. —le aseguró Sirius desde la camilla, que no se hubiese esperado que la valiente castaña de pelo enmarañado le tuviese miedo a un procedimiento muggle.

—Padrino tiene razón, tranquila. —afirmó de inmediato Harry.

La aludida asintió, intentando mostrar una tranquilidad que no sentía. Contuvo la respiración cuando la aguja tocó el pliegue a nivel del codo de su brazo derecho, soltando el aire al sólo sentir una leve molestia cuando penetró directo y suave a la vena. Observó con curiosidad como el líquido que fluía era de un color rojo desvaído y menos grueso de lo que recordaba había sido en su lejana infancia, cuando por última vez le extrajeron la sangre.

Frunció el ceño al pensar que cuando estuvieron en guerra de sus heridas manaba algo denso y de un rojo muy intenso, pero desde que terminó era cada vez más parecido a lo que ahora veía en las pocas veces que Harry no pudo evitar que la hiriesen. ¿Tendría algo que ver?

—Listo. ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Maggie luego de extraer la aguja, presionándole el lugar con una pequeña mota de algodón empapada en alcohol y haciéndole flexionar el brazo.

—No me ha dolido prácticamente nada, gracias. Tenía un mal recuerdo de mi infancia, cuando una enfermera me pinchó varias veces antes de lograr extraerme una muestra de sangre. —le contó con una sonrisa, cerrando los ojos al sentirse mareada.

Maggie y Robin se miraron preocupados mientras el segundo se apresuraba a sostenerla. La primera le colocó otra mota de algodón con alcohol debajo de la nariz y le entregó la muestra a Anya. Al ver que no parecía recuperarse sacó del pequeño compartimiento refrigerado un pequeño envase con jugo de naranja y una pajilla, de los que vendían para los niños en edad escolar y ellos manejaban allí para ayudar en casos similares.

—Bebe, te ayudará —le aconsejó Robin a Hermione, colocándole la pajilla entre los labios. Le sostuvo el envase los primeros minutos, sonriendo cuando ella abrió sus ojos y movilizó su mano izquierda para sujetarlo—. ¿Mejor? —le preguntó al ver que terminaba de beberlo.

—Sí, gracias. —le sonrió agradecida.

Harry soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo al oírla y verla mejor. Hubiese deseado ser él quien la sostuviese y ayudase, pero no había sentido celos del hijo de Remus pues había notado que la había estado evaluando como profesional todo el tiempo mientras la ayudaba.

—¿Algún otro síntoma además de los que me dijiste ya? —le preguntó Robin luego de soltarla y comprobar que lograba mantenerse sentada sin ayuda, queriendo tanto distraerla como darse una mejor idea de lo que podía tener.

—He empezado a experimentar mareos cuando estoy en la parte superior de las escaleras o en sitios altos, haciéndose cada vez más intensos —le empezó a responder con expresión pensativa—. A veces siento que me falta el aire, aún en campos abiertos —le dijo recordando el exhaustivo interrogatorio de Li Tieguai. Repasó mentalmente lo que ya había dicho y se dio cuenta que sólo le faltaba darle un dato, diciéndolo en seguida—. También me siento cada vez con menos energía para hacer las cosas y se me hace más difícil el asimilar cosas nuevas que estoy estudiando.

—Y eso es lo más preocupante siendo Hermione Granger la bruja más inteligente que ha estudiado en Hogwarts en mucho tiempo, aunque un poco cerrada para las ideas novedosas —comentó Robin con tono distendido, queriendo tranquilizarla, sonriendo al ver que lo miraba interrogante primero y giraba los ojos al oír lo último.

—Luna. —afirmó exasperada la castaña.

—Correcto —confirmó el médico, girándose a mirar interrogante a su hermana. Frunció el ceño al ver su expresión aparentemente concentrada en el analizador sanguíneo computarizado. No le gustaba ni un poco la preocupación que intentaba ocultar en sus ojos color avellana. El aspecto que le había visto a la muestra de sangre extraída y los síntomas descritos por la chica ya lo tenían preocupado—. ¿Cambiamos de puesto, Harry?

—Seguro. —aceptó él de inmediato, tanto porque entendía que el médico quería ver la serie de números e imágenes que él estaba mirando de reojo (deseando entender) como porque estaba ansioso por estar junto a Hermione aunque se repetía a si mismo que sólo en plan de mejor amigo.

—¿Por qué nos detenemos? —preguntó Maggie intrigada unos minutos después.

—Mis mascotas no conocen a nuestros nuevos visitantes —le respondió Anya. Le pasó el computador portátil a su hermano, señalándole algo en la pantalla antes que se abriese la puerta posterior—. Por favor, Johan, ayúdame a bajarme. —le pidió con tono suave a su hermano, que estaba allí con Jerry y Ron, para que comprendiese que ya lo había perdonado. Sonrió al ver su expresión de alegría.

Ginny se extrañó al ver que Robin ni siquiera los miraba, absorto en el computador en el que tecleaba algo con mucha agilidad. Notó que el analizador sanguíneo computarizado se reactivaba y enviaba nuevos datos a la portátil.

—Van a entrar con la puerta posterior abierta para que los guardianes de Anya perciban sus aromas y los relacionen con los amigos que ella les está presentando. —les explicó Jerry mientras arreglaba el dispositivo especial que mantendría la camioneta totalmente abierta por la parte posterior. Luego se desplazó a la camioneta que estaba tras ellos, conduciéndola ahora él pues Johan avanzaría de pie junto a las puertas abiertas.

Harry se sentó en el lugar que había venido ocupando su hermana mientras Ron tomaba su lugar junto a Hermione, intentando distraerse con lo que veía en la pantalla del computador portátil para no pensar en sus dos mejores amigos.

—Hola Falconer —saludó Johan al halcón que pasó a su lado y se posó en la parte inferior de la camilla en que iba Sirius—. Es el vigía del pequeño zoológico de mi hermana, les dirá a los demás lo que… —empezó a explicarles. Se detuvo asombrado al ver que se acercaba a Harry como si lo conociera de tiempo atrás y éste le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño, dejando que se posase en su brazo.

—Creía que se había hecho amigo de mi fénix Fawkes y por eso nos seguía y ayudaba muchas veces cuando estábamos Hermione, Ron y yo de expedición. —le explicó Harry al ver su expresión, pues luego de saludarlo a él se había movilizado hacia sus dos amigos. Al verlo avanzar hacia Sirius y luego hacia Ginny lo observó atentamente, especialmente cuando después de posarse sobre la pierna sana de la menuda pelirroja se desplazó de nuevo hacia su padrino, junto al sitio de la herida seria.

—Estará bien que les adviertas a los otros sobre sus heridas para que se comporten. —le dijo Robin al ave, despegando por primera vez sus ojos del portátil al sentir que quien estaba a su lado se había tensado.

El halcón emitió un leve sonido y salió volando de la camioneta.

—Los felicito. Nunca había visto a Falconer aprobar tan rápido a alguien. Contando con su apoyo será más fácil que los otros bichejos no los hagan pasar un mal rato. —les aseguró Johan con una sonrisa.

Cuando se cerró una reja tras la camioneta que los seguía, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Sirius vieron asombrados que se acercaban rápidamente varias criaturas. Harry reconocía algunos de sus años en la escuela muggle, pero a otros no.

La castaña les fue explicando que lo que les pareció un Demiguise enorme sin cola era un gorila; de los cuatro gatos demasiado grandes: dos de ellos anaranjados con rayas negras eran tigres, uno totalmente negro y el otro amarillento con manchas negras en forma de rosetas eran leopardos; las dos criaturas semejantes a centauros pero sin el torso humano sino con una extraña cabeza alargada eran caballos; y las cuatro parecidas a Crups eran perros. Los acompañaban además varios pájaros de diferentes tamaños y colores, fuera de una lechuza castaño rojiza.

—Creo que empiezan a comprender que no exagerábamos cuando les decíamos que Anya tiene un zoológico aquí. —le comentó Johan a su hermano con tono bromista mientras Betelgeuse se posaba en su hombro, aunque sus ojos azules claros lo miraban preocupados.

Robin levantó su mirada hacia sus acompañantes y sonrió, asintiendo. Detuvo su mirada en la castaña que les decía los nombres muggles y luego la bajó de nuevo hacia el monitor.

"_Es una suerte que se haya avanzado en esta área lo suficiente para ayudarla, pero me preocupa que el comportamiento de sus glóbulos rojos sea tan errático. Es extraño que en Ginny y en Sirius sus enfermedades sean medianamente estables mientras que en Hermione y en Harry no, a menos que la forma en que se produjeron las cosas ese día esté influenciando. La única forma de estar seguro de eso sería también evaluar a la señora Weasley y hablar con calma con el medimago que los ha estado cuidando hasta ahora"_, pensó totalmente abstraído nuevamente en lo que veía, por lo que no notó que todos se habían girado a mirarlo con curiosidad y preocupación.

—La yegua de color gris en una Hamdini y el caballo negro es un Manegui, los dos son pura raza árabe —les empezó a decir Johan para distraerlos, pues sabía que Robin esperaría a que estuviesen todos y él muy seguro de los resultados antes de hablar—. La "pequeña" gorila es de montaña al igual que su compañero, sólo que ella es muy amigable y él es más bien reservado. Los dos perros blancos con manchas negras son de raza Terranova, mientras que los otros dos son Collie.

—¿Cómo es que tiene tantos animales? —le preguntó Harry, que quería seguir conociendo cada vez más a su hermana.

—Anya se hizo amiga de Chase cuando estudiábamos en el colegio en Londres. Él es un veterinario a quien le gusta "salvar animalitos" al igual que a ella —le respondió Johan, remarcando las comillas con sus manos—. Los primeros que trajeron fueron los gorilas, que son una especie amenazada de extinción. Abuela consintió siempre mucho a Anya y le permitió traerlos, arrepintiéndose un poco cuando los vio llegar con ellos. Pero mi hermanita supo convencerla de permitirles quedarse. Cuando llegamos mamá, tía Madeleine, tía Danielle, Robin y yo ayudó a Anya a convencer a mamá y tía de dejarlos en la parte posterior de la casa.

—Abuelo tenía poco de haber muerto, así que accedieron para que abuela no se quedase sola aquí —completó Robin que cerró la portátil—. A Johan y a mí nos parecía un poco disparatado lo que decía abuela Marie sobre eso, pero finalmente ellas cinco se impusieron. Lo que no sospechaban quizás es que luego irían llegando otros "animalitos". Para cuando murieron sólo faltaban por llegar los guepardos.

—¿Los qué? —preguntó Ginny, conteniendo la respiración al ver dos manchas mezcla de amarillo y negro aproximarse a una velocidad escalofriante a la camioneta que se estaba deteniendo en ese momento.

—Guepardos, los felinos más rápidos que existen. —le dijo Johan, asintiendo al ver que miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a dos mamíferos muy parecidos a los leopardos, pero más esbeltos, más largos y de cabezas pequeñas y redondeadas.

Seis rugidos felinos, dos relinchos, cuatro fuertes ladridos y un rugido casi humano les dieron la bienvenida al unísono, siendo completados por la algarabía de varios pájaros.

—Bajen para que los presente. —les pidió Anya con una sonrisa radiante, que había aparecido maniobrando su silla de ruedas del costado de la camioneta opuesto al que estaba Johan.

Robin y Johan apenas si pudieron contener la risa al ver que los cinco magos la miraban con expresión de "¿Estás loca?", pues se habían asustado mucho con "el saludo".

Harry tomó aire profundamente y se movió con cuidado. Quería ganarse el cariño de su hermana y sabía lo importante que era el afecto por las mascotas. Se bajó lentamente de la camioneta. No era tanto que le doliese la herida del costado, sino que había visto a Roaring y Blacky destrozar a cinco Mortífagos mientras él lograba sacar a Hermione y a Ron de las mazmorras en que los habían estado torturando, demasiado lastimados los tres.

Recordaba bien que los dos felinos no los atacaron a pesar que evidentemente olían la sangre de sus heridas. Los habían escoltado mientras recogieron sus varitas y salieron del lugar en que los habían dejado sus enemigos para ir a participar en el ataque ocurrido ese día, convocados seguramente por Voldemort.

Su enemigo no los había asesinado de inmediato, tanto por disfrutar destrozándolos como porque quería sacarles información antes de matarlos, lo cual no consiguió. Según le dijo el día de la batalla final hubiesen muerto ese día al ellos regresar del ataque, pues les había gritado a los miembros de la O.D.F, el E.D. y los aurores que ya lo había hecho para desmoralizarlos. Lo hubiese logrado si no hubiese llegado Fawkes con un mensaje de Harry contradiciéndolo.

—Vamos a acercarnos. Deja que te olfateen mientras hablamos. —le indicó Anya, tomándole de la mano derecha.

—El día que conocimos a Roaring y Blacky… Cuando despertamos nos había alguien curado de nuestras heridas, pero no vimos a nadie cerca antes de perder el conocimiento ni tampoco después. —le dijo Harry en voz baja a su hermana mientras los animales los rodeaban.

—Robin se apareció allí con Johan, los curaron a ustedes tres y regresaron con mis pequeños. Si Chase hubiese estado en Londres hubiese curado él a mis amiguitos, pero siendo él un muggle no podíamos traerlo de inmediato, así que hicieron un curso intensivo de veterinaria mientras llegó a la mañana siguiente mi amigo veterinario para ayudarlos. —le contó ella.

»No pudieron hacer más por ustedes, excepto curarlos y dejar rodeándoles a cierta distancia a otros de mis acompañantes habituales, porque yo ya estaba inválida, Johan no podría ayudar y Robin no tenía el dominio suficiente para enfrentar un grupo completo de Mortífagos. Mientras que mis pequeños podían ayudarlos a estar a salvo y distraer esos asesinos mientras llegaba la ayuda que pediste con tu fénix, según me dijo Falconer.

»Te presento a mis amigos: Falconer que es el halcón, Calypso que es esta cachorrita de Terranova, Atlantis que es su pareja, Lassie que es mi amiga de raza Collie, al igual que su pareja Anakin, Tristar que es la tigresa, Dappler que es la joven leopardo, Spotty que es esta linda guepardo y Sandokan su muy orgulloso macho. Muy pronto tendremos cachorritos de ellos por aquí. Zahira y Rajah son mis amigos árabes que espero pronto me alegren con potrillos. Esta cariñosa gorila se llama Dian y su perezoso compañero Stormer está durmiendo atrás de la casa, en el hogar de ambos. A Roaring y a Blacky ya los conoces.

Harry asentía levemente en dirección de cada uno en señal de reconocimiento, viéndose obligado por Anya a tenderle la mano a la gorila, que se la tomó con curiosidad, oliéndola, gruñendo algo de forma baja y suave en seguida.

—Eres muy perceptiva, amiga. —le sonrió Anya.

—¿Le entiendes? —preguntó Harry mirándola de reojo, preguntándole al verla asentir—: ¿Qué dijo?

—Que eres poderoso y amable. —le respondió su hermana con una sonrisa, que se amplió al verlo ruborizarse levemente.

—¿Se imaginan la que armarían juntos Anya y Hagrid? —les planteó Ginny en voz baja a sus acompañantes en la camioneta.

—Pues ella tiene muchas ganas de conocerlo desde que Luna nos habló de él. —respondió Robin en el mismo nivel de voz.

—Yo creo que eso va a ser peligroso. —afirmó Ron.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —confirmó Hermione.

—Bajen ustedes también para que los conozcan de cerca, mientras Jerry, Jonathan y yo bajamos a Sirius. —les planteó Daryll.

Ginny fue la primera en bajar con ayuda de un sonriente Robin, pues no se pensaba alejar de Sirius ni siquiera por temor a esos animales.

Hermione la siguió. _"Si no nos atacaron aquél día en que nos ayudaron y no estaba Anya presente no lo harán ahora"_, se repetía una y otra vez mientras avanzaba hacia la posición de Harry y la hermana.

Ron hizo un esfuerzo enorme para sobreponerse a su instintivo deseo de desaparecerse y las siguió.

Sirius miró a los tres hombres que sacaban la camilla de la camioneta como si fuesen sus verdugos y lo estuviesen llevando al sitio en que lo matarían.

El nerviosismo en Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius y Ginny fue muy grande cuando los felinos les olían cerca de sus vendas, tranquilizándose cuando se alejaron de ellos, emitieron gruñidos amistosos y se fueron hacia la parte posterior de la casa, al igual que los caballos. Sin embargo los cinco se tensaron de nuevo cuando Dian se ubicó a un lado de la camilla, emitió una serie de gruñidos en dirección a Anya y tomó una de las agarraderas laterales.

—Vamos al cuarto grande de planta baja. —dijo con naturalidad la hermana de Harry, empezando a impulsar su silla de ruedas.

—Anya, tu amiga, por favor. —le pidió Sirius con tono tembloroso al sentir que la gorila de montaña movía su camilla, siguiéndola.

—Tranquilo Sirius. Ella sólo quiere ayudar a "el macho de la hembra con pelo color de fuego, que es muy pequeña para ayudarlo cuando él está herido". —les tradujo lo que le había dicho la gorila antes.

—Yo puedo cuidar perfectamente de Sirius. —gruñó Ginny en dirección a la peluda hembra que le había dicho así, siguiendo un impulso, tragando saliva al sentir los ojos negros clavados en ella y oír que dirigía una serie de gruñidos en su dirección.

—El equivalente más decente sería: "Manos de sanador humano, carácter de macho, aspecto físico de pequeña cría. Yo lo llevo adentro". —le tradujo Anya, que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo evidente por no reírse.

—Pídele que nos permita a Ginny, Harry y yo ir a los lados de la camilla con ella para que él esté más tranquilo. —le sugirió Katherine a Anya.

Los cinco magos escucharon asombrados a la joven emitir una serie de gruñidos y que la hembra de gorila le respondía con uno corto. La vieron luego asentir en dirección a la detective e impulsar su silla de nuevo un poco, permitiendo sin embargo en seguida que Daryll se ubicase tras ella y la ayudase.

—Dian ha aceptado, vamos. —les dijo Katherine ubicándose tras el animal, cerca de la cabeza del paciente.

Harry le sonrió agradecido y se ubicó al otro lado de la mascota de su hermana, mientras Ginny se ubicaba tras él y Natalie en la cabecera, acariciándole con cariño la cabeza al herido para tranquilizarlo pues Sirius no despegaba sus ojos grises del animal.

Cuando entraron en la habitación amplia y casi totalmente vacía los gruñidos de Dian hacia los otros que iban alrededor de la camilla no necesitaron la traducción de Anya, alejándose los cuatro levemente mientras lo ubicaba frente al televisor grande que había allí. La gorila salió luego de acariciarle la cabeza con cuidado, entregarle el control remoto del televisor y gruñirle algo.

—Dice que si la necesitas sólo tienes que llamarla. —le tradujo Anya mientras le guiñaba un ojo, con expresión evidentemente divertida, conteniendo con dificultad la risa al oír gruñir entre dientes a la menuda pelirroja.

—¿Y esto para qué es? —le preguntó Sirius a la joven en silla de ruedas mirando el pequeño aparato lleno de botones con números y lo que parecían indicaciones.

—Algún recuerdito para que no te olvides de ella. —gruñó Ginny molesta.

Anya ya no pudo aguantar y se soltó a reír a carcajadas. Éstas fueron seguidas de las de los demás a excepción de Sirius, que hizo un esfuerzo para contenerse mientras le tomaba las manos a su "futura novia". Se las llevó a los labios para depositar en el dorso de cada una un beso.

Ginny pasó de estar muy molesta a muy avergonzada. Se perdió segundos después en la mirada plateada del hombre que más amaba, besándolo seguidamente en la boca con pasión sin importarle quiénes los rodeaban.

—Esto es un control remoto para que puedas ver televisión con comodidad —le aclaró Johan a su padre en cuanto los dos se separaron, tomando el pequeño aparato que había dejado sobre la sabana y entregándoselo de nuevo—. Luego que nos vayamos Anya se los explica con calma a Ginevra y a ti.

—Ginny, por favor díganme Ginny. —les pidió la menuda pelirroja a los tres hermanos, que le decían por su nombre seguramente por las cartas de Luna. Sonrió al verlos asentir en aceptación.

—Ahora que estamos más tranquilos en cuanto a la recepción de los amigos de mi hermanita, voy a decirles los resultados de los exámenes de Hermione y plantearles algo —dijo Robin cuando vio que todos lo miraban expectantes—. Hemos detectado que es muy probable que ella tenga Aplasia Medular, que es la desaparición de las células encargadas en la médula ósea de la producción de la sangre —les explicó, suspirando al ver que a excepción de su hermana todos palidecían y abrían mucho los ojos al oírlo—. Si estoy en lo correcto en Hermione es parcial, afectando sólo la producción de glóbulos rojos. Sin embargo la enfermedad en ella está avanzando de forma muy errática, lo cual no ocurre ni con Ginny ni con Sirius pero sí con Harry. Para determinar exactamente lo que le está ocurriendo tendré que hacerle a Hermione una biopsia de médula ósea.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry casi sin voz.

—Un estudio sobre el tejido que se encuentra dentro de sus huesos. Generalmente se usa el fémur, el hueso de la pierna, por ser el más largo y grueso del cuerpo humano —respondió con seguridad, explicándoles lo mejor posible. Le acercó rápidamente una silla a la castaña al ver que se tambaleaba—. Te dormiré totalmente, no sentirás nada. —le aseguró.

—¿Cuál es el tratamiento si el diagnóstico es correcto? —preguntó Harry, pues notó que Ron la abrazaba pero aún no lograba asimilar la situación.

—Transfusiones de concentrados de hematíes para corregir la anemia y factores de crecimiento hematopoyético. En un caso muggle normal se buscaría suprimir el agente ocasionante e intentar una autotransfusión para limpiar su sangre, pero en su caso… —Robin no pudo evitar detenerse y apretar los puños al ver a Harry bajar la cabeza—. He comenzado un programa para buscar un donante de médula ósea que sea compatible con ella, pues es poco probable que me equivoque con el diagnóstico.

»Me gustaría que Johan, Jonathan y yo pudiésemos examinar también a la señora Weasley y hablar con el medimago que los ha estado viendo a los cinco hasta ahora. Es posible que logremos así una mejor comprensión de sus casos y ayudarlos de manera más efectiva.

—Li Tieguai y los Charaka Sushruta nos ayudarán con Nataly, Jonathan, Johan, Robin, Maggie y Laurence —le dijo Sirius a Harry, apretándole la mano para que lo mirase. Sabía que se estaba sintiendo mal y también que no era justo—. Ese día no sabías lo que se produciría al salvarnos la vida. Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo y lo sigues haciendo. No cometas el error que yo cometí al culparme de algo que no había forma que previese o pudiese evitar.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió. Esas palabras lograron sacarle de su estado de abatimiento y sentido de culpa. Sirius para él seguía siendo el padre que Voldemort le arrebató, el mejor apoyo que tenía cuando necesitaba sinceridad y guía.

—Si están de acuerdo podemos hacerle la biopsia a Hermione ahora e ir luego a ver a la señora y los medimagos. —les planteó Robin.

—Creí que tenían que irse a hacer sus cosas. —replicó la castaña nerviosa.

—Por eso no te preocupes, linda, nos arreglaremos. —le respondió él con suavidad.

—Pero la investigación que… —intentó, nerviosa ante el procedimiento que le harían.

—Yo me arreglo con Harrison para eso mientras Anya les ayuda en lo que haga falta y Ron está contigo. —la interrumpió Harry, con tal firmeza en su tono de voz y tal determinación en su mirada que Hermione se limitó a suspirar y asentir.

Media hora más tarde Harrison se quedaba solo buscando los posibles lugares enfriados artificialmente, pues Harry acompañó a Katherine en la biopsia que le hicieron a ella luego de Anya decirle asombrada que era compatible con Hermione. La detective morena de inmediato había pedido que le hiciesen el examen para saber si podría ser su donante si confirmaban el diagnóstico de Robin.

Luego de tomarles las muestras y dejarlas a las dos descansando se unieron de nuevo Anya, Harry y Ron a Harrison, ayudándolo a avanzar con mayor rapidez y efectividad en la investigación.

Ese día a final de tarde se reunían en una habitación de la casa zoo (como le decían bromeando Johan y Robin) los integrantes de Los Dragones y Los Halcones encargados de investigaciones, tácticas, ataques y defensa, mientras los médicos y medimagos que velaban por la salud de los dos grupos se reunían en Grimmauld. Sirius, Hermione y Katherine descansaban en los cuartos en que los habían acomodado, luego que Li Tieguai los examinase después de ser presentado a las mascotas de la propietaria de la casa.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —le preguntó Anya a Sirius desde la puerta del cuarto al ver que se intentaba levantar mientras ella pasaba frente a la habitación.

—Tengo que ir al baño —le respondió él, intentando por tercera vez incorporarse—. Y no voy a usar la cosa ésa que dijo tu hermano. —se adelantó a la réplica que esperaba le diese la joven. Suspiró al no lograr incorporarse, sudando un poco por el esfuerzo.

—De acuerdo —sonrió con picardía Anya luego de pensar durante un par de minutos, viendo el esfuerzo que él estaba haciendo y que ella no podía ayudarlo—. Dian, tu amigo de ojos grises necesita ayuda. —dijo por la ventana del cuarto que daba hacia el jardín posterior.

—¡No! —exclamó Sirius asustado.

Pero la hembra gorila de la montaña atravesó rápidamente la ventana y se acercó a él, gruñendo algo al aterrado hombre.

Anya le explicó a su amiga lo que ocurría, conteniendo la risa cuando vio que Sirius tendía su mano izquierda en busca del orinal que había dejado allí Johan sin despegar los ojos del animal. Pero lo había alejado demasiado de él antes, al sentarse para intentar incorporarse.

Dian lo tomó con cuidado en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta el baño siguiendo las indicaciones de la joven mujer en silla de ruedas, que muy divertida le hacía de traductora desde el cuarto a los gritos, mezcla de miedo y vergüenza de Sirius, y los gruñidos de incomprensión de la hembra gorila.

—Eres… Eres… Te aseguro que te arrepentirás. —amenazó furioso Sirius a Anya luego que Dian lo recostase con cuidado en la cama, le acariciase con cariño la cabeza mientras le sonreía y se marchase por la ventana.

—Tal vez, pero justo ahora me he divertido muchísimo. —logró responderle Anya cuando logró controlar un poco el ataque de risa.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó Remus intrigado, que se había acercado al cuarto de Sirius para averiguar si necesitaba ayuda, escuchando la amenaza de su amigo a la joven y las risas de ésta.

—Nada especial —respondió con aparente tranquilidad Anya, aunque en sus ojos brillaba la picardía—. Sólo que Sirius no quería usar el orinal, necesitaba ir al baño y yo no puedo ayudarlo, así que le pedí a Dian que lo llevase al baño y lo ayudase.

—Por favor amigo, busca a Li Tieguai para que la examine. Está loca y James no nos perdonaría que la dejáramos sin recibir la asistencia en medimagia que necesita. —dijo de inmediato Sirius con falso tono de preocupación, queriendo distraer al ex licántropo.

—Tal vez yo esté loca, pero al menos la cabeza me da para saber que si no me puedo levantar pero si sentar hubiese llegado al baño por mi cuenta con la silla de ruedas. —replicó Anya señalando con una cabezadita la que estaba al lado de la cama del convaleciente. Sonrió con suficiencia al ver que Sirius la miraba con expresión de "Por eso fue que la dejó Robin ahí cuando le dije a Johan que se llevase la cosa esa".

Remus tuvo que fingir tos para ocultar la risa. _"La hija de James es de armas tomar por lo que veo"_.

—Bueno, los dejo solos para que le cuentes con detalle a tu amigo tu reciente experiencia con mi amiga Dian. —se despidió con burla Anya de Sirius, riéndose a carcajadas al oírlo gruñir una protesta.

—Ni se te ocurra preguntar y ayúdame a aprender a subirme a esa cosa. —le gruñó Sirius a Remus, que lucía muy divertido, señalándole con una cabezadita la silla de ruedas.

Cuando Harry llegó al cuarto de su padrino acompañado de la menuda pelirroja, escucharon asombrados la serie de imprecaciones que soltaba Sirius y la risa de Remus, los dos en el baño que había en el cuarto.

—¡Tiene que haber otra maldita manera sin usar esa cosa ni mucho menos que la desquiciada hija de James intente de nuevo algo como lo que hizo! —gritó Sirius exasperado.

—¿Qué hizo Anya? —preguntó Ginny asomándose al baño, riéndose divertida al ver que su novio se ponía como un tomate y se cubría rápidamente.

—Ni se te ocurra contarle. —amenazó Sirius a Remus.

—Le preguntaré entonces a ella porqué la estás tratando de loca. —afirmó Harry dejando ver su cabeza de pie tras la menuda pelirroja.

—No ahijado, espera —gritó Sirius al dejar de verlo—. ¿Por qué a mí? —se quejó con tono lastimero al verlo reaparecer con expresión llena de curiosidad.

Luego que lo acostasen de nuevo en la cama y les hiciese prometer que además de ellos tres nadie sabría lo que les diría, les contó lo ocurrido.

Harry se disculpó con su padrino cuando se le escapó la risa, mientras que Ginny no lograba recuperarse lo suficiente para hablarle, carcajeándose, no pudiendo contener ya la risa Remus al verlos reírse a ellos.

Hicieron falta muchos mimos de Ginny para que se le pasase el mal humor a Sirius. Luego le enseñó un hechizo que usaban en el Hospital San Mungo los pacientes que no podían levantarse solos de la cama, dejándole allí la varita pero pidiéndole que no hiciese magia de no ser necesario hasta que se recuperase un poco más como había indicado Li Tieguai.

Harry mientras tanto salió a buscar a Anya para pedirle que no le contase a nadie lo ocurrido, como le prometió a su padrino que haría para que lo perdonase por reírse de él.

Remus lo acompañó para hablar con la joven en silla de ruedas, pues querían proponerle que él fuese el tutor personal de Robin y ella en cuanto a retomar lo aprendido sobre la magia y avanzar un poco más, haciéndolo cuando él no tenía que dar clase en Hogwarts.

Anya y Robin aceptaron el ofrecimiento, luego que la primera les asegurase a los dos que no le había contado ni le contaría a nadie la "pequeña jugarreta" que le había hecho a Sirius, cuando hablaron a solas Harry, Remus y ella antes que se les uniese Robin.

Ginny, Harry y Remus salieron al pasillo la mañana siguiente, al oír la silla de ruedas, con la excusa de ir a hablar con Robin sobre la salud de Hermione y Katherine luego del procedimiento al que fueron sometidas el día anterior.

—Buenos días Sirius —entró saludando Anya con tono suave al mejor amigo de quien había sido su padre biológico pero nunca supo de su existencia—. Quería disculparme contigo por la pequeña broma de anoche —siguió al ver que la miraba enojado y apretaba la varita que tenía a su lado—. Tal vez debí interrumpir la reunión y pedirle a alguien que te ayudase, pero estoy acostumbrada a que mis amigos me ayuden con lo que no puedo hacer y yo no podía ayudarte a llegar al baño. —le confesó lo que la había motivado mientras bajaba la mirada.

»Los chicos siempre me dicen que debo recordar que los demás no tienen la misma confianza con mis amigos, que los puedo asustar. Pero para mí eso es un poco difícil de entender pues los veo como mis compañeros, ya que casi siempre estoy sola con ellos. Por eso se me hizo graciosa tu reacción con Dian, porque ella te ve como un hermanito menor que cuidar.

—¿Me ve como su hermano menor? —preguntó asombrado Sirius, que ante la sinceridad en los ojos almendras de la chica se le había pasado el enojo con ella.

—Es que eres muy alto y fuerte pero falto de pelo, desde su punto de vista —le explicó Anya volviendo a mirarlo—. Dice que eres un macho fuerte y poderoso, pero enfermo y que necesita cuidados. Creo que te relaciona con el hermano que hirieron en un tiroteo en el zoológico y murió poco después, antes que mi amigo Chase trajese a Dian y a Stormer aquí. También le intriga mucho el color de tus ojos.

—Pues no sé nada de gorilas, pero ayer fue amable conmigo. —reconoció Sirius.

—Fue ella quien me enseñó a desplazarme entre la cama y la silla de ruedas. ¿Me permites que te enseñe yo a ti? —le planteó Anya—. Sé que en un par de semanas estarás de nuevo en pie, pero creo que apreciarás mientras tanto poder movilizarte por tus propios medios, ya que tía Johana nos contó que tenías espíritu rebelde e independiente.

—Tal vez esté equivocado, pero tengo la impresión que tú nos aceptas mejor a Remus y a mí que tus hermanos. ¿Podrías explicarme el motivo? —se atrevió a preguntarle Sirius al verla de buen ánimo y dispuesta a reparar el mal rato de la noche anterior.

Remus fue empujado dentro del cuarto por Ginny y Harry, escoltándolo, pues sabían que él estaba tan intrigado como Sirius por eso, al igual que ellos. Los tres se habían quedado escuchando tras la puerta en previsión que surgiesen problemas, pues conocían lo volátil del carácter del hombre de ojos grises y ya habían visto que el de la chica era de temer cuando se enojaba.

—Mamá no llegó a ilusionarse con papá, pues sabía perfectamente que él amaba a Lily Evans tanto como ella amó a Kingsley Shacklebolt. Sólo que ella nunca fue correspondida y papá sí lo era, por lo que lo ayudó a entender el porqué lo rechazaba la pelirroja de ojos esmeralda —se decidió a contarles luego de dudar un poco—. Tal vez por eso y por ser yo mujer pudo mamá hablar con mayor franqueza y libertad conmigo luego de decirme que James Potter era mi padre, mostrándome fotos de él, de la que llegó a ser su esposa y de mi hermanito.

»Ella no le dijo del embarazo porque no quería que él perdiese su oportunidad de ser feliz con la mujer que amaba. Se contentó mucho cuando supo del nacimiento de Harry, horrorizándose cuando supo que Voldemort había asesinado a los dos y que mi hermanito sobrevivió. Pero ella temía que él seguiría en peligro y posiblemente yo también si alguien se enteraba de mi parentesco con James Potter, así que se empeñó aún más en guardar el secreto sobre la identidad de mi padre. Durante tres años intenté muchas veces convencerla de permitirme acercarme a Harry para decirle quién era y ayudarlo en lo que él necesitase, pero mamá estaba aterrada de pensar que al hacerlo nos pusiese en peligro a todos. —Suspiró.

»Tía Danielle y tía Johana en cambio si llegaron a caer bajo el "hechizo conquistador de los Merodeadores" —retomó el responderle la pregunta—. Sólo que Remus rechazó sutilmente los intentos de tía Danielle y tú le huiste a un intento serio de compromiso de tía Johana. Al menos ellas lo vieron así y de esa forma se los contaron a Robin y Johan —aclaró al ver a Sirius y a Remus denegar—. El día que murieron las tres nos pidieron en sus agonías dos cosas: que les perdonásemos a ellas el habernos mantenido lejos de ustedes y que los buscásemos.

»Pero mis tías no les infundieron nunca a los dos ni cariño ni rechazo por sus padres hasta que cumplieron los diecisiete años, sino que eran simplemente dos jóvenes que apenas habían cumplido la mayoría de edad cuando fueron concebidos y que no supieron de ellos. El problema fue que al darles mis tías su versión de lo ocurrido, cuando ellos cumplieron diecisiete años, se generó en mis hermanos sobre ustedes la visión de dos hombres ególatras que no supieron ver a sus mamás, e irresponsables que vivían de divertirse. Tu encierro en Azkaban y el enterarse que Remus había dado clase en Hogwarts siendo un licántropo no ayudó a mejorar la imagen que tenían de los dos.

Sirius suspiró y denegó, bajando la cabeza. Se sintió mal al oír el punto de vista de su hijo y el del hijo de su amigo, así como los de las mujeres que habían conocido y apreciado en su lejana juventud pero que no comprendieron ni quisieron.

Remus se pasó la mano derecha por su cabello castaño desde la sien hacia atrás. _"No va a ser nada fácil ganárselos"_, pensó abatido. Pero le extrañaba que su rechazo hacia ellos no fuese mayor con lo que estaba oyendo.

—Yo me empeñé en averiguar sobre ustedes tres cuando volví a esta casa luego del ataque, a pesar de mis limitaciones —continuó Anya luego de morderse el labio inferior, decidida a ayudarlos a los cuatro a entenderse mejor—. Ellos me escuchaban cuando volvían en las noches en silencio, intentando comprenderlos luego de leer las cartas de Luna. Ella nos había hablado de un hombre que se esforzaba en ayudar a Harry, a pesar de todos los contratiempos, y era un excelente profesor. También decía que su papá y ella no creían en la culpabilidad de Sirius, pues el que lo hubiesen encarcelado sin pruebas ni juicio daba pie a dudas. Además opinaban que era imposible que Harry quisiese tanto al traidor que había provocado la muerte de sus padres, al punto de arriesgar su seguridad por ir a rescatarlo.

»Johan se deprimió mucho cuando supo que habías caído tras El Velo de la Muerte, aunque intentó disimularlo. Tía Johana, tía Danielle, mamá, Robin y yo también nos entristecimos, pero lo de él era muy fuerte —le dijo a Sirius, tomándole de la mano y mirándolo a los ojos—. Fueron sus peores notas en la facultad, hablaba muy poco y no salía. Cuando nos contó nuestra amiga que te habían rescatado pero que estabas bastante mal de salud, bajo los cuidados de la mejor amiga de ella porque no te podían llevar al hospital mágico, le envió una carta a Luna que no quiso que viésemos Robin y yo.

—Ahora entiendo unas curiosas indicaciones de Luna mientras te cuidaba. —le comentó Ginny pensativa a su novio mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—El que Harry los quisiese tanto a los dos y mantuviese con ustedes un acercamiento que no tenía con los demás adultos cercanos a él, además de la forma en que ustedes velaban por su seguridad, también les hizo replantearse su forma de pensar sobre ustedes —continuó Anya, soltándole la mano al ver que Ginny la miraba con… _"¿Está celosa de mí?"_. Tuvo que seguir con su relato para no reírse al recordar lo que le había dicho Dian—. Johan y Robin les empezaron a ver poco a poco como dos hombres que vieron truncadas sus vidas siendo muy jóvenes por una primera guerra y estaban involucrados en otra, intentando salvar la vida del hijo de quien fue su mejor amigo.

»Pero no es fácil para ellos siendo hombres el aceptar lo ocurrido entre sus mamás y ustedes, menos aún con la visión que ellas tuvieron de lo ocurrido y les transmitieron a ellos. Robin es novio de Julie Powell y la quiere mucho. Johan es un conquistador incorregible, pero nunca promete que tendrá algo estable con ninguna y toma precauciones para evitar que pueda haber el mínimo riesgo de que un hijo venga al mundo sin que él lo sepa. Además que ninguno de nosotros bebe licor aunque mamá y tía Dayana nos enseñaron a los tres, para que no fuésemos a vernos en problemas por curiosidad o porque nos tendiesen una trampa compañeros del colegio.

—Gracias por contarnos todo esto, Anya. —le dijo con cariño Remus.

—Espero que así se entiendan un poco mejor. Aunque ayudaría que Harry les hablase de ustedes a ellos dos, especialmente al testarudo de Johan —respondió mirando a su hermanito, sonriendo al verlo asentir—. ¿Te enseño a movilizarte de la cama a la silla de ruedas o lo harás usando tu varita ahora que la tienes de nuevo contigo? —le preguntó Anya a Sirius.

—Me sentiré más seguro con mi varita, si me perdonas la sinceridad. —le respondió.

—No hay problema. No sé si sería buena enseñando —le correspondió ella con una sonrisa—. Además que si Dian nos llegaba a ver seguro te quería enseñar ella y eso te hubiese puesto nervioso. —añadió con picardía, pues al retroceder levemente con su silla vio a su amiga asomada a la ventana. Le dirigió una serie de gruñidos que fueron respondidos de inmediato, alejándose la gorila de allí.

—¿Qué le dijiste? No quiero que se enoje conmigo. —le planteó inquieto Sirius.

—Más nos preocupa a nosotras dos que tu hembra pelirroja vea lo que no hay —replicó Anya moviendo su silla hacia la puerta, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro—. Lo que le he dicho es que como tú estás bien acompañado yo desayunaré luego de dar un paseo con ella y Stormer.

—¿Un paseo con los gorilas? —preguntó intrigado Harry, después de contener la risa al ver a su amiga sonrojarse.

—Sí, moverme entre los árboles por medio de las lianas me encanta. El sentir el aire contra mi rostro y la velocidad de desplazarme me hace sentirme viva —le contó con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa radiante—. Algo semejante a lo que creo sientes tú al volar tu escoba. ¿Quieres ver? —le planteó al abrirlos y ver que la miraba de nuevo con preocupación.

—¿Podríamos ir nosotros también? —preguntó Ginny, que deseaba quitarle la mala impresión que le dio antes al mirarla mal, cuando le daba apoyo a su prometido tomándole de la mano.

—Con una condición, ninguno de ustedes usará su varita vea lo que vea. —les advirtió Anya, que recordaba bien el susto que se llevó la primera vez que sus hermanos la descubrieron jugando con sus amigos.

Eso hizo que la preocupación y curiosidad de los cuatro magos se disparase, asintiendo al verla cruzarse de brazos. Casi veinte minutos más tarde se arrepentían de haber aceptado, cuando vieron a "la loca hija de James" pasar rozando el piso con las puntas de sus dedos mientras pasaba del árbol desde el que la arrojó Dian a otro en que la esperaba Stormer, atada de cintura y pies de una liana. Las cuatro varitas le habían estado apuntando todo el tiempo, conteniéndose con dificultad de usarlas sus propietarios.

—¿Qué les ha parecido? —les preguntó Anya con una gran sonrisa luego que Stormer la depositase con cuidado en la silla y se alejase con Dian de nuevo entre los árboles—. Sé de buena fuente que a ustedes dos les gusta mucho volar y que son bastante arriesgados, así que no tienen derecho a mirarme así. —les dijo a Ginny y Harry, ante la falta de respuesta y las expresiones de los cuatro.

—Una escoba es más segura que eso que hiciste. —protestó Remus.

—Insisto en que debe verla un medimago. —agregó agitado Sirius.

—Vale, mejor no les muestro mis juegos con mis otras mascotas. Vamos a desayunar. —gruñó Anya luego de bufar.

—¿Juegos con otras mascotas? —preguntó asustada Ginny, que no quería ni imaginarse de qué podían tratarse.

—Olviden que lo dije. —sacudió su mano la mujer en silla de ruedas mientras se alejaba de ellos.

—Espera Anya —corrió Harry hasta ubicarse frente a ella, colocando sus manos en los reposabrazos de la silla y arrodillándose frente a ella—. Yo sí quiero verlos y también que me permitas llevarte a volar en escoba. Sólo ten paciencia con mis nervios, por favor.

—Se supone que debería ser yo quien cuidase de ti siendo tres años mayor —le dijo ella con suavidad, desordenándole seguidamente el cabello con un gesto cariñoso—. ¿Ya es tarde para insistir en que no te unas al club de "los sobreprotectores", verdad?

—Haré lo posible para contenerme como hacen Daryll y Robin. —le prometió Harry.

—Desayunemos y luego que les muestre donde queda el prado para las prácticas te enseño otros juegos con mis amiguitos. —aceptó Anya luego de suspirar y sonreír.

Estaba ella todavía jugando con los leopardos cuando llegaron los demás miembros de Los Halcones y Los Dragones al prado. Los primeros tuvieron que contener a los segundos de intervenir, asegurándoles que ella estaría bien y que acostumbraba jugar con sus mascotas. Mientras tanto Daryll, Johan y Robin la regañaban, especialmente el último por la expresión de susto con que Hermione estaba, pues Katy y ella los estaban acompañando.

Anya se disculpó, les pidió a sus amiguitos felinos que jugasen en el bosque cercano y permitió que sus hermanos y Ginny la examinasen, protestando porque la regañaron por los pequeños rasguños que tenía. Finalmente ayudó a Harry a poner las protecciones al prado siguiendo sus indicaciones, como propietaria de la casa y los terrenos circundantes por sangre aunque ante los muggles eran igualmente propietarios Johan y Robin, en lo cual ella insistió enfurruñada.

Kingsley le comprobó con paciencia que sólo la casa los reconocía como dueños a ellos dos. Hermione le explicó que esto era debido a que ellos tenían años de haber definido que los terrenos eran propiedad de Anya y su zoológico personal, lo que fue confirmado por los dos sorprendidos médicos.


	11. La Sombra y El Fénix

_Resumen: Protección especial en casa de los tres hermanos. Compromiso de cuatro a colaborar con Los Halcones y Los Dragones según sus capacidades y limitaciones. La identidad de "La Sombra". Planteamiento camuflado del encuentro futuro con "El Fénix"._

_**La Sombra y El Fénix**_

Anya siguió con mucha atención la práctica que hacían Los Halcones y Los Dragones, mientras se preguntaba si sería prudente o no hablar con el Ministro de Magia. Suponía que ya debía haber investigado quiénes eran ella y sus hermanos, por la forma como la miró mientras le demostraba que la magia no reconocía a Johan y Robin como propietarios de los terrenos pero sí de la casa.

Katherine le explicaba a Hermione los movimientos de los detectives, mientras la castaña le correspondía con los de los magos. Las dos estaban sentadas en el borde del prado junto a la hermana de Harry, observándolos, pues debido a la biopsia del día anterior no debían caminar aún. Nymph se había transformado en la detective y tomado su lugar en el trabajo, ayudada por Jerry, para que nadie sospechase en la oficina sobre su ausencia.

Sirius las acompañaba conversando en voz baja con su hijo, que le respondía intrigado sus preguntas sobre sus estudios y el trabajo que hacía en el hospital. Robin observaba atentamente los movimientos de su padre mientras los escuchaba, viendo a la metamórfaga mientras pensaba en el pequeño hermanito que había conocido la noche antes. Luna y Neville los acompañaban tomados de la mano, atentos a lo que estaban haciendo.

—Harry, detengamos la práctica. —le pidió Ron.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —lo apoyó Daryll.

—Alto todos —la detuvo de inmediato el aludido—. Los escucho.

—Tenemos dos horas aquí y lo que hemos estado haciendo desde un principio es demostrarnos lo bueno que somos cada grupo en nuestras áreas. —comenzó Daryll decidido.

—Pero eso sólo debió ser la primera hora y luego empezar a trabajar como equipo, lo que no estamos haciendo. —siguió Ron con seriedad.

—Es apenas lógico que sucediese, puesto que cada grupo ha enfrentado en su propio mundo cosas difíciles y está acostumbrado a defender a los otros de quienes considera son los más peligrosos. —intervino Kingsley con su tono profundo y pausado.

—Pero si "La Sombra" se entera que requiere de ayuda muggle para conseguir usar los pergaminos dudo que busque la ayuda de policías, así que tenemos que aprender a trabajar en equipo con nuestras diferentes habilidades y dificultades, puesto que posiblemente tengamos que enfrentar grupos de ellos combinados, que se unan por engaños y ansias de poder. —comentó Harry preocupado, mirando a las tres mujeres que desde el sitio en que estaban les hacían señas para que se acercasen.

—Tenemos una idea para que la práctica sea realmente efectiva. —comenzó Hermione al verlos acercarse indecisos.

—Pero para eso necesitaremos que nos escuchen sin interrupciones hasta que terminemos de explicarles. —continuó Katherine.

—Y que nos permitan a Johan, Robin y a mí hacerles una demostración. —finalizó Anya.

—Las escuchamos. —afirmó Harry, luego de ver a los dos hermanos y a su padrino asentir con una sonrisa.

—Para que la práctica sea efectiva requieren un enemigo común, que en realidad quiera lastimarlos y combine tanto la forma muggle como la mágica al atacarlos —comenzó Hermione, continuando al verlos asentir—. Sin embargo eso aparentemente no es posible sin que alguno de ustedes salga lastimado, porque aún no saben trabajar como equipo y el traer prisioneros muggles o magos sería un riesgo alto. —un nuevo asentimiento de Harry mientras Ron, Daryll y Kingsley denegaban en señal de ellos no haber considerado siquiera esa posibilidad que planteaba la castaña.

—Pero Anya nos ha dicho cuando lo planteábamos que existe otra posibilidad, usando la protección especial que existe en la casa —continuó Katherine—. Los Halcones sólo conocimos su faceta muggle, pero ella tiene también algo similar en el sentido mágico. —agregó al ver la expresión de comprensión del detective moreno.

—Anya, Johan y yo les mostraremos. Así cumpliremos el trato que hicimos la madrugada que no podías dormir y evitamos que tus amigos se inquieten por la seguridad de la casa. —afirmó Robin, comprendiendo que Ron, Kingsley y Harry seguían sin entender.

—Díganles a los dos grupos que se ubiquen alrededor del prado y que vean lo que vean no intervengan en ningún momento. —completó Johan, levantando seguidamente a Anya del piso para ubicarla en la silla de ruedas.

Harry miró interrogante a su novia, su mejor amiga y su padrino, preocupado. Aceptó luego de verlos asentir a los tres, preguntándose qué se traerían entre manos los tres hermanos. Era evidente que le habían explicado a Hermione, Katherine y Sirius para que estuviesen tranquilos.

Ginny, Li Tieguai, Maggie, Laurence, Nataly y Jonathan habían estado participando en la práctica como equipo médico de campo. Neville estaba allí con su esposa, pues al igual que ella había insistido en unírseles ya aunque no estaban suficientemente recuperados del ataque, como sí lo estaba Li Tieguai.

—Que el equipo médico y Neville se ubiquen aquí, con Hermione, Katherine y Sirius. Los demás rodearemos los terrenos formando pares o tríos de un Halcón y uno o dos Dragones. —les indicó Harry a Daryll y Kingsley, asintiendo los dos de inmediato.

Todos siguieron las instrucciones dadas llenos de mucha curiosidad, la cual se elevó cuando vieron que Johan y Robin se separaban de su hermana hacia el final del terreno, conformando una especie de diamante cuya punta era el lugar en el que estaban ubicados antes mientras ellos practicaban.

—Nuestro objetivo será llegar al punto en que se encuentran Hermione, Katherine y Sirius, protegiendo Johan y yo el desplazamiento de Anya en la medida de nuestras posibilidades. Se comportará él como muggle y yo como mago, mientras que ella fingirá ser una persona herida y asustada que no se defenderá profesionalmente de ninguna de las dos maneras, aunque eso no implica que no intentará defenderse —explicó Robin, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo ante la evidente tensión y preocupación en todos—. No deben intervenir sino sólo observar para que lo que hemos preparado funcione bien. —les recordó con tono firme antes de girarse en dirección a su hermano y asentir.

—Marie y Joseph. —dijo en voz alta Johan, concentrado en lo que quería se produjese.

Los Halcones y Los Dragones vieron asombrados aparecer en el prado que estaban rodeando un grupo con pandilleros, armados con pistolas automáticas, así como también con Mortífagos, con su capas negras, máscaras blancas y varitas, apuntando todos con sus armas en dirección a los tres hermanos. Los detectives sólo habían visto antes hologramas creando confusión dentro de la casa, no algo tan complejo y aparentemente real como lo que estaban viendo ahora, por lo que instintivamente sacaron sus armas al igual que los magos sus varitas.

—¡Harry! ¡Daryll! —exclamó con tono fastidiado Anya.

—Guárdenlas. —ordenaron a coro los dos, haciéndolo ellos también.

—¿Están seguras de esto? —les preguntó en un susurro Sirius a Hermione y a Katherine, mirando preocupado a los atacantes de los tres hermanos que no le parecían tan falsos en ese momento.

—¿Crees que Johan o Robin permitirían que Anya estuviese en un peligro real voluntariamente? —le replicó en un susurro Katherine.

—No. —afirmó Sirius mirando a su hijo, tranquilizándose un poco.

Robin sacó su varita mientras Johan sacaba del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta un par de cilindros de madera dura unidos por una cadena y del de su pantalón sus llaves con un llavero en forma de tubo cilíndrico de madera de veinte centímetros de largo y medio centímetro de diámetro. Anya tenía un llavero similar al de su hermano y una pequeña navaja en los bolsillos delanteros de su falda.

En veinte minutos cruzaron el prado con bastantes dificultades. Robin había usado sólo hechizos de desarme, escudos y para desmayar, así como Johan había usado sólo los tacos unidos por la cadena con movimientos muy rápidos para desviar la trayectoria de algunas balas, esquivando principalmente los dos hermanos los ataques mientras simultáneamente intentaban desviar la atención de Anya, que se desplazaba tan rápido como le era posible mientras al mismo tiempo esquivaba a sus atacantes.

Johan y ella habían usado los llaveros cuando atacantes desarmados habían llegado hasta ellos e intentado inmovilizarlos, así como la pequeña navaja para cortar las ataduras de Robin que un supuesto mortífago le había puesto. Anya se había visto obligada a abandonar su silla de ruedas pocos metros antes de llegar al punto final del trayecto. Se desplazó desde allí rodando, impulsándose con sus brazos.

Una vez que llegaron los tres junto a Hermione, Katherine, Sirius, Ginny, Luna, Li Tieguai, Nataly, Jonathan, Maggie y Laurence, agotados y con algunas heridas menores, desaparecieron los falsos atacantes. Quienes estaban allí se volcaron de inmediato hacia ellos mientras los demás se acercaban corriendo.

—Acaban de ver… la protección especial… que hicimos con… los núcleos de las… varitas de los abuelos. —les dijo Robin, con su respiración aún muy agitada por el esfuerzo que habían hecho.

—La cual puede ser… activada por un mago… un squib como yo o… un muggle como el… primo Daryll… siempre y cuando… su voz sea reconocida… por el computador… central de la casa. —siguió Johan.

—Lo cual ya… he hecho con… las voces de… ustedes durante… las reuniones y… un sintetizador… especial. —finalizó Anya.

—Callados los tres mientras los examinamos para que se recuperen. —los regañó Laurence, mirando con especial preocupación a la joven que no podía moverse de la cintura hacia abajo.

—O lo obedecen o los hago callar yo. —los amenazó Ginny con su varita al ver que los tres querían protestar.

Los tres hermanos miraron interrogantes a su amiga Luna, suspirando al verla asentir. Se quedaron callados y quietos mientras los atendían.

Daryll se desplazó hasta el lugar en que estaba la silla de ruedas volcada con el ceño fruncido. Vio en la grama cercana un pequeño redondel quemado, denegando. Levantó la silla y la acomodó.

—Ninguno de los tres participará en algo distinto a atender heridos aquí, en Grimmauld o en mi casa, además de buscar información en las computadoras. —afirmó Harry que estaba de pie a su lado, arreglando con su varita el desperfecto en los radios de la rueda derecha.

—Es bueno el sistema para defensa de la casa y ellos tres, como distracción mientras logran sacar a Anya de aquí. También nos servirá a nosotros para practicar —afirmó Daryll mirando hacia el lugar en que estaban sus primos—. Pero te agradezco que me ayudes a sacarles de la cabeza la idea de ayudarnos de otra manera. Nunca he logrado hacerles entender que debían aprender a usar armas de ataque, pues como viste sólo usan las más básicas para defenderse.

—Lo que Johan le ordenó al sistema que hiciese aquí fue lo que él creyó sería lo más peligroso que enfrentarían, pero yo sé que puede ser mucho peor y creo que ya todos los demás se hacen una buena idea del porqué. —le dijo Harry con tono lúgubre.

—Sí. Pero sólo Anya alcanzó a ver algunas imágenes de lo que nos mostraste en el computador portátil, antes que me diese cuenta e impidiese que viese más —le contó Daryll, suspirando al ver a su acompañante cerrar los ojos y apretar los puños—. No vio lo más difícil, Harry. Harrison ya ha bloqueado la información para que ni siquiera ella pueda acceder. Ellos tres no saben a lo que nos enfrentamos y la verdad es que prefiero que siga así. Lo que vivieron los tres hace cuatro años fue más que suficiente considerando que ninguno tiene espíritu de combatiente, ni siquiera Anya.

—No hay tiempo para prepararlos adecuadamente si quisiesen participar, y yo no los quiero a ninguno de los tres involucrados en esto más allá de lo que te he dicho. El problema es cómo hacer para convencerlos de limitarse a ayudarnos de esa manera. —le expresó Harry su preocupación.

—Johan y Robin no son problema, pero Anya… —Daryll suspiró—. Aunque me ha dicho Jonathan que le ha visto un comportamiento particular contigo. Dice que cedió muy fácil a dormir bajo el sedante suave la madrugada que los consiguieron en el jardín a ustedes dos, preocupada por ti.

—Me has dado una idea que mantendrá aquí tanto a Anya como a Sirius, quietos y a salvo al mismo tiempo que ayudándome con algo muy importante. —afirmó al cabo de un par de minutos Harry, sonriendo con picardía mientras sus esmeraldas brillaban.

Daryll enarcó las cejas mirándolo con curiosidad. Se contuvo de preguntar al oír a su prima llamarlo para "ver de cerca el daño que le había ocasionado a su silla favorita", sonriendo al oír la risa de su acompañante. Esperaba que tuviese razón y el hombre de ojos esmeralda consiguiese retenerla en casa, al igual que al hombre que no debía sufrir ni siquiera un mínimo rasguño por su enfermedad. Ya Ginny y Robin habían hablado con detalle con Harry y él sobre prolongar la estadía de Sirius allí tanto como les fuese posible.

Li Tieguai le había prohibido a su paciente de ojos grises el participar en nada en que pudiese salir lastimado de cualquier manera, por lo que se había retirado de ser profesor de D.C.L.A.O. en Hogwarts. Se había estado limitando a llevar sus negocios con ayuda de Terry Boot y buscar ayuda en medicina muggle o mágica para Molly, su ahijado y él mismo, que era de quienes sabía los trastornos que padecían.

Sin embargo estaban claros que ahora sería difícil el evitar que intentase ayudar a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo, pues fue suficiente que supiese en peligro a la mejor amiga de la menuda pelirroja para ir a ayudar. Harry no sabía del problema de salud de su padrino cuando lo involucró en esa operación y Sirius guardó silencio para poder ayudar en el rescate de Luna, contradiciendo la orden del medimago. Era obvio que sería peor cuando se enterase de lo que aún no sabían ni él ni los tres hermanos.

—Harry ya ha reparado con su varita el daño. —le señaló el detective moreno cuando llegó junto a ella.

—Gracias. —replicó Anya con una gran sonrisa en dirección a su hermano.

—Mientras ellos practican con el sistema que nos han mostrado vamos nosotros adentro, que quiero decirles a ustedes cuatro algo que aún no saben y coordinar la forma en que nos ayudarán desde ahora —les ordenó Harry con firmeza a los tres hermanos y su padrino, que lo miraron con curiosidad y asintieron—. El equipo médico vendrá con nosotros, al igual que Hermione y Katherine, que serán los enlaces entre éste y el ofensivo.

»Kingsley, Daryll, que trabajen en parejas. No se los pongan nada fácil, que se vean obligados a trabajar como equipo. Ron, ayúdalos a seleccionar quién debe trabajar con quién según lo que hemos visto hasta ahora en el desenvolvimiento de cada grupo.

Los tres asintieron de inmediato, reuniéndose a hablar mientras Harry se alejaba hacia la casa con sus acompañantes.

—¿Por qué dejaste organizando a tu amigo en lugar de a tu jefe quiénes serán compañeros de prácticas? —le preguntó con curiosidad Katherine, cuya silla de ruedas empujaba su novio.

—Porque es el mejor estratega que haya conocido, incluso mejor que Kingsley. —le respondió Harry con tranquilidad.

—Es malo para entender los sentimientos suyos y los de los demás, pero excelente para analizar ventajas y desventajas de oponentes en una contienda, bien sea en el ajedrez o la vida real. —afirmó Ginny, que caminaba junto a Sirius cuya silla de ruedas empujaba Johan.

Hermione tragó saliva al oírla, Katherine parpadeó varias veces y Harry frunció el ceño mientras mantenía su mente centrada en lo que quería hacer al llegar a la casa.

—Entonces se entenderá bien con Daryll. —afirmó Laurence, que caminaba entre Nataly y Johan con pretendido aire casual, separándolos.

Robin llevaba la silla de Hermione, conteniendo con dificultad una sonrisa desde que vio la expresión de disgusto de la rubia de ojos verdes. No estaba muy seguro de los sentimientos de Nataly, aunque parecía corresponder a su hermano, del cual sí estaba convencido sabía lo que sentía.

"_Johan está perdidamente enamorado de ella, lo cual lo tiene muy asustado por lo que le había huido hasta ahora, pero… Puedo estar equivocado, pero me parece que está próximo a darse por vencido y dejarse llevar por su corazón. Si eso llega a ocurrir el detonante habrá sido el ver el amor que se profesan la menuda pelirroja y el padre, el cual le generó mucha confusión inicialmente según pude ver en sus ojos azules claros, yo que lo conozco muy bien. A excepción de Anya creo que los demás aún no se dan cuenta"_, pensó mirándolo de reojo.

En la "Sala de Investigaciones" de su hermana, llena de computadores y equipo sofisticado de laboratorio, Harry les explicó a Anya, Sirius, Johan y Robin lo que sabían sobre Los Pergaminos de la Muerte y la Puerta Sellada en el Ministerio de Magia.

—¿Qué tanto saben esos malditos de todo esto? —preguntó Sirius agitado.

—Sólo que Ginny y Harry pueden ser usados por ellos para traer a Voldemort de vuelta —le respondió Luna con seguridad—. Quienquiera que sea quien los dirige ahora sabe que al haber los dos interactuado con el horcrux del diario establecieron un vínculo, especialmente Ginny por lo prolongado que fue su posesión por parte de Voldemort.

»En cuanto a Harry lo ocurrido en la última batalla le hace relacionarlo de alguna manera con el poder tras la Puerta Sellada del Ministerio. Pero Parkinson aseguró, cuando me creía inconsciente, que no sabía su líder qué era el vínculo. Sólo asume que siendo Harry tan poderoso es lo único que puede lograr controlar lo que hay allí para regresar a ese asesino.

—Tenemos hasta el 27 de marzo del año 2002 para definir y resolver todo esto. —afirmó Johan serio, apretando levemente con cariño con su mano izquierda la derecha de su hermana, mientras con la derecha apretaba con fuerza la izquierda de su padre.

Ginny se contuvo de sonreír al ver que el hombre que amaba había sido tranquilizado por el gesto de su hijo. Aunque estaba segura no se había dado cuenta cabalmente de lo ocurrido, demasiado preocupado por ella y por Harry. También sospechaba de la expresión del joven que lo estaba haciendo instintivamente, sin pensarlo.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro que tenemos sólo tres meses? —preguntó intrigado Laurence.

—Porque me gusta estudiar las estrellas y en ese día ocurrirá algo clave en la vida de Harry Potter. —le respondió él con tranquilidad. Soltó la mano de Sirius, palmeándole en seguida el hombro, girándose seguidamente a darle un beso a su hermana en la frente. Se incorporó y tecleó algo en el computador, procediendo en seguida a mostrarles el estudio astrológico en la pantalla.

—No sabía que entendieses de eso. —comentó Robin cuando su hermano finalizó.

—Los muggles sólo tienen un conocimiento superficial de esto. Mamá aprendió de Sirius mucho sobre Astronomía y a ella le gustaba Adivinación, así que profundizó en la Astrología y me enseñó desde muy niño. —explicó Johan con tono sereno.

—La Adivinación es algo muy inexacto. —replicó Hermione.

—Pero vivimos dos profecías cumplidas y nos hemos tropezado con una en rúnico antiguo que aún no logramos interpretar. —opinó Harry, mirando intrigado a quien lo había estudiado astrológicamente.

—¿Una profecía en runas antiguas? —preguntó preocupado Sirius—. No me habías dicho nada, cervatillo.

—Quería interpretarla antes, pues según nos dijo quien nos la mostró no sólo habla de lo que ocurrirá sino que da una guía para resolver la situación. —le confesó Harry.

—Pues yo soy el mejor de mi promoción en Hogwarts en Runas Antiguas, así que me la das ahora mismo para saber qué dice. —le ordenó muy serio, con un tono de paternal regaño que sorprendió a todos.

—Pero… —fingió intentar oponerse con sus esmeraldas fijas en los ojos grises, contento porque su plan empezaba a dar resultados.

—Ahora mismo Harry James Potter Evans. —lo interrumpió Sirius, dirigiéndose a su ahijado como jamás pensó hacerlo.

Hermione aún no se recuperaba de la impresión. Por eso no le pudo decir al hombre de ojos grises que ella también era buena en Runas Antiguas y no había logrado traducir aquellas runas, que el hombre extraño les dijo era una profecía muy antigua.

Harry parpadeó, pues aunque contaba con que su padrino querría ayudarlo su actitud lo había desconcertado un poco. Le tomó un par de segundos asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sacó su varita, apuntó su sien y trasladó el recuerdo que tenía de las extrañas runas al monitor.

—Son de las más antiguas y casi olvidadas —comentó Sirius luego de observarlas durante un par de minutos con los ojos entrecerrados—. Además no están ordenadas, sino que están aparentemente organizadas bajo algún tipo de codificación. Con mis libros y algo de la paciencia que casi nunca tengo creo que podré sacarla en limpio.

—Si te traen los libros yo te puedo ayudar con la computadora a descifrarla —dijo de inmediato Anya—. Julie nos ayudará con sus conocimientos de criptografía de ser necesario.

—Lo que han dicho de esos cristales se parece a algo que Christine y yo veníamos investigando en nuestros ratos libres —comentó Robin pensativo—. Tal vez les sea de ayuda.

—Tanto el #12 Grimmauld Place como las casas en el Valle de Godric son sitios que ya usamos en la Segunda Guerra como bases de operaciones —empezó a decir Harry con tono sereno, afinando su plan—. No sabemos aún quién es "La Sombra", pero hasta ahora parece informarse con mucha rapidez de mis movimientos en el mundo mágico y no en el muggle. Es por eso que le pediré a Daryll que en su casa ocultemos la información que logremos reunir sobre todo esto, trasladando de nuevo a Sirius y Anya allá mientras me ayudan a investigar y dándole las protecciones adecuadas al lugar.

—No. —saltaron a coro los tres hermanos.

—Entiendo que no quieren que su primo esté en peligro. Tal vez… —empezó a responder Harry a su aparente negativa, conteniéndose con dificultad para no sonreír al ser interrumpido.

—Nos entendiste mal —saltó Johan—. Tanto papá como esa información estarán más seguros aquí que en ningún otro lugar muggle o mágico.

Sirius se giró a mirarlo de inmediato, sin poder ocultar su expresión mezcla de sorpresa y alegría al oírlo. Robin y Anya sonrieron, aunque disimularon rápidamente.

—Aquí podemos también darle a Sirius con mayor rapidez y efectividad la atención médica que necesita —siguió Johan, evitando mirarlo, con el corazón golpeando contra sus costillas sin misericordia. Ahora era totalmente consciente de la forma en que se le había escapado llamarlo por su preocupación—. También es un sitio que no despertará sospechas entre los muggles, ya que Los Halcones acostumbran venir aquí eventualmente. Como Los Dragones pueden aparecer en el prado directamente sin problemas, evitando las protecciones que pusieron hoy que puedan rastrearlos, esta casa es un sitio ideal para que se pueda llevar toda la operación con agilidad y secreto.

—¿Están seguros los cuatro de querer ayudar en la forma en que lo están proponiendo? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí. —respondieron a coro Anya, Johan, Robin y Sirius. El último sospechó de su ahijado al ver un brillo en sus esmeraldas luego que aceptaron, pero estaba demasiado contento por la reacción de su hijo antes para analizar lo que su ahijado había tramado.

—Los Charaka Sushruta trabajarán en conjunto con ustedes lo referente a la salud de nosotros cinco, que nos vimos afectados por el primer despliegue de magia concentrada que hice el día de la batalla final para detener las maldiciones asesinas de Lucius, Bellatrix y Voldemort. Ellos vivirán en Grimmauld y controlarán allí a mamá Molly, pero vendrán aquí para trabajar con ustedes las investigaciones, haciéndose los exámenes muggles y mágicos necesarios aquí por la misma razón de seguridad que les di antes.

—De acuerdo. —aceptaron todos de inmediato.

—Yo debo volver al prado para integrarme a las prácticas y ustedes seis deberían irse ya a descansar. —les indicó Harry a su novia, su mejor amiga, su padrino y los tres hermanos.

—¿Podrías acompañarme al cuarto, Johan? Quisiera hablar contigo unos minutos antes que te acuestes a dormir. —le pidió Sirius.

—Seguro —aceptó el aludido, sin lograr disimular totalmente su intranquilidad. Cuando ya se habían alejado del grupo llevándole él, pues Ginny fue retenida por Luna "para hablar de la salud de su bebe", se atrevió a hablarle nuevamente—. Disculpe si lo incomodé antes con la forma en que me referí a usted.

—No me incomodaste. Todo lo contrario, me diste una gran alegría —le respondió de inmediato Sirius, suspirando al ver que el chico estaba aún más intranquilo—. Entiendo que el decirme "papá" se te escapó sólo porque estás preocupado por mi salud, también que no me ves así aunque a mí me gustaría que algún día eso pudiese ser —le explicó mientras entraban al cuarto—. Pero quiero pedirte que me permitas acercarme a ti para que nos conozcamos mejor y que te abras a la posibilidad de ser mi amigo.

—¿Es por eso que me preguntabas sobre mis estudios y trabajo antes? —le preguntó Johan, sentándose frente a él en la silla que estaba junto a la cama.

—Sí, quiero conocerte. ¿Te incomoda? —le preguntó Sirius, sincero como siempre pero mirándolo con expresión cautelosa.

—No, me siento un poco extraño con todo esto pero no incómodo. —le respondió Johan también con sinceridad.

Durante casi diez minutos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose, analizándose, los dos llenos de curiosidad y también inseguridad. Finalmente Sirius le sonrió con cariño y su hijo le correspondió con franqueza.

—Hora de recostarte en la cama o mi hermano chupa sangre me va a reñir —le dijo Johan, incorporándose para ayudarlo—. No debes hacer esfuerzos —lo regañó cuando vio que intentaba ayudarle a movilizarlo—. El que te recuperes no sólo de esa herida tan seria sino de tu salud depende totalmente de que sigas nuestras instrucciones.

—Detesto el sentirme tan inútil. —protestó Sirius, permitiéndole sin embargo que lo movilizase sin él hacer esfuerzos.

—Sé muy bien como te sientes —le respondió con tono amistoso Johan—. Pero cuando no se puede hacer algo para ayudar de manera efectiva, lo que se hace es no añadir más problemas a los que ya tienen quienes nos quieren.

—Eres un joven muy valioso del que estoy muy orgulloso de ser el padre —le aseguró Sirius con tono firme—. Lamento mucho que hubiese sido tan inmaduro cuando compartí con Johana, por lo que no pude hacerle comprender que aunque no la amaba la quería como amiga. Lily, James, Remus y yo intentamos averiguar el paradero de Madeleine, Danielle y Johana en un par de ocasiones, pero no conseguimos mucho y la guerra nos absorbió, destruyéndonos la vida tan sólo un año después de nacer mi ahijado. Hubiese deseado saber de ti, haber tomado otras decisiones, que tu mamá me aceptase cerca de ustedes y poder verte crecer.

—Durante tres años intenté comprenderte, hasta el día en que la Segunda Guerra nos golpeó de lleno y… —le confesó en voz baja, quedándose sin voz mientras sus ojos azules se oscurecían al recordar lo ocurrido ese día—. Charlaremos todas las noches que no tenga guardia en el hospital un rato, así nos conoceremos mejor.

—Gracias hijo. —le sonrió Sirius con suavidad. Luchaba para que sus párpados no se le cerrasen, agotado por haber estado casi todo el día fuera de la cama.

—Duerme, te hace falta. —le aconsejó Johan con tono bajo y sereno, acariciándole la frente en un gesto de afecto fraternal. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y sonrió. Procedió a tomarle seguidamente el pulso, preocupado porque le había sentido la temperatura un poco alta. Denegó al notar que era débil y rebuscó en la mesita de noche junto a la cama.

Ginny entró cautelosa al cuarto, luego de ver al joven tener el gesto cariñoso con su pareja para después evaluarlo y parecer preocupado. Lo observó en silencio colocarle un suero en el pequeño dispositivo amarillo que le habían dejado en el antebrazo, aplicarle por medio de éste un medicamento y otros dos en la bolsa que gotearía lentamente su contenido hacia el ya dormido paciente.

—¿Cómo está? —le preguntó en un susurro.

—Con una leve recaída por haber estado todo el día en la silla de ruedas, pero no parece ser algo serio —le respondió Johan en voz muy baja para no despertarlo porque estaba seguro que aún no había entrado en un sueño profundo. Procedió en seguida a escanearlo con el equipo de ecografía, sonriendo los dos al no ver ninguna mancha que sugiriese alguna hemorragia interna—. Organizaré las cosas con Anya y Robin mañana en la mañana para que no salga de la cama hasta que no esté más recuperado.

—Gracias Johan. —le sonrió Ginny.

—No me lo agradezcas. Sólo no me conviertas en sapo cuando me deje llevar por mi impulsividad. —le replicó él con no tan fingido temor.

—Prometido. —replicó la menuda pelirroja con una risilla en los labios.

—No quiero ser indiscreto, pero… ¿Estás segura de lo que sientes por él? —le preguntó luego de dudar un poco.

—Totalmente. Lo amo como jamás amé ni amaré a nadie más. —le respondió ella con seguridad.

—Me gusta mucho una chica que tengo años de conocer, pero no sé si lo que siento es lo que tú sientes por él. —le confesó Johan luego de varios minutos de silencio, mirándolos pensativo.

—Durante muchos años creí estar enamorada de Harry Potter, hasta que la vida me separó de él y me acercó a Sirius simultáneamente. Un momento muy difícil me permitió entender lo que mi corazón me decía a gritos —le contó Ginny mientras le acariciaba el rostro al hombre que amaba, sonriendo al ver que aún dormido movía levemente la cabeza para mantener el contacto—. La mujer más inteligente que he conocido está justo ahora actuando de una forma muy extraña, mientras que la de ideas más locas ha escuchado siempre a su corazón y ha luchado por estar junto a quien ama aún en contra de la propia incredulidad inicial de él. Eso me hace creer que se debe escuchar el corazón y no la cabeza cuando queremos comprender qué es lo que realmente sentimos por alguien.

—Gracias Ginny. —le agradeció de corazón Johan luego de unos minutos, mientras asimilaba totalmente lo dicho por ella.

—Ve a descansar, te hace falta —le aconsejó ella con suavidad, sonriendo al verlo asentir y salir—. Se parece muchísimo a ti, cachorrito —le susurró con cariño a su pareja, dándole seguidamente un leve beso en los labios—. Espero que muy pronto nos casemos y tengamos nuestros rebeldes e impulsivos pequeñines.

—Ginny… amor… —murmuró Sirius en sueños.

La menuda pelirroja sonrió y lo besó de nuevo suavemente, separándose de él con una sonrisa enamorada. Se sonrojó un poco al ver en la puerta a un evidentemente incómodo Robin intentando decidir si entraba y los interrumpía o no. Recuperó un poco su tranquilidad y le hizo señas para que entrase.

—Ginny… Harry… No… Debo… evitarlo… —siguió murmurando Sirius, ahora inquieto.

El médico examinó al hombre dormido con atención. Le sacó una muestra de sangre con cuidado, guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja al ver su expresión de extrañeza porque no se hubiese despertado con el pinchazo. En seguida le señaló con una cabezadita el suero en el que le había puesto su hermano un sedante para asegurarse que descansase.

—Gracias. —le sonrió Ginny al comprender, acomodándose en el sillón para pasar la noche acompañándolo.

* * *

—¡No estarás pensando que es verdad lo que ha dicho este inútil y buscar ayuda de uno de ésos! —exclamó Pansy con incredulidad, viendo la expresión analítica con la cual el líder del movimiento mortífago miraba a Zabini.

—Compórtate querida —se escuchó un frío arrastre de palabras—. Aquí estamos sólo Slytherins. Nosotros hacemos lo que sea necesario para conseguir nuestros objetivos y los de Blaise son los mismos nuestros, así como también ve de la misma manera a los asquerosos muggles y sangre sucias.

—Y yo no sugerí buscar ayuda sino utilizar a quienes sean adecuados para nuestros propósitos. —remarcó el hombre alto y de huesos largos mirando con sus ojos rasgados llenos de petulancia a la mujer de aspecto bello pero fiero.

Los rasgos de Pansy Parkinson se habían refinado con los años, pero también se había agudizado su astucia y odio hacia quienes consideraba inferiores.

—Tendremos que contactar a alguien adecuado, que sepa tratar con muggles y no despertar sospechas, poniéndolo bajo la Maldición Imperius si es necesario. —siseó el líder.

—No puede ser nadie cercano a Potter ni del Ministerio de Magia. —apuntó Daphne.

—Eso es obvio, Greengrass. —replicó con acidez Pansy.

—¿Alguna idea brillante, Parkinson? —preguntó con tono similar la rubia.

—¿Y tú tienes algún aporte que no parezca proveniente de los estúpidos de Vincent y Gregory? —devolvió la de pelo negro.

—Ellos murieron por su despliegue de estupidez en la Segunda Guerra, mientras que yo no sólo estoy viva sino que soy la única de los presentes de quien el Ministerio de Magia no tiene un expediente de sospecha de colaboración con Mortífagos. —le recordó con fría calma la rubia.

—Eso no es sólo mérito tuyo, querida —intervino la voz que arrastraba las palabras—. Nuestras madres supieron siempre mantenerse a la altura de las circunstancias. Sólo que tu padre fue lo suficientemente listo para no seguir a un perdedor lleno de ansias de poder, mientras que el mío arrastró a la mía hasta que fue llevada a Azkaban por lanzar una Maldición Asesina al auror que le había arrebatado la vida a su esposo e intentaba hacer lo mismo conmigo.

Los acompañantes de quien había hablado tragaron saliva al ver la fuerza del odio que brillaba en los ojos grises de su líder. Cuando el hombre rubio y de facciones refinadas había logrado sacar a la una vez hermosa mujer de la cárcel mágica ella estaba muy enferma, teniendo que desde entonces permanecer encerrada en la pequeña casa en que ahora vivían, pues perdieron la mansión y gran parte del dinero en la Segunda Guerra.

—No sólo los del Ministerio de Magia tratan con muggles importantes. Algunos empleados de Gringotts también lo hacen y estoy segura que sus contactos serían más adecuados a nuestros fines. —aseveró Daphne acercándose con seguridad a Draco.

Sólo a ella le permitía estar cerca cuando estaba tan enojado, pues gracias a su dinero y cuidados Narcissa se estaba recuperando lentamente de su estadía en Azkaban. También era cierto que la no presencia de dementores sino de gigantes y hadas de las montañas era algo que había ayudado mucho a la mujer en prisión, pero la no atención en medimagia durante los primeros seis meses del año en que estuvo encerrada la había perjudicado mucho.

Todos los presentes sabían que ella no la había solicitado creyendo a su hijo muerto, deseando morir, pidiéndola sólo cuando él fue a visitarla antes de la primera audiencia de ambos. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que había sido el propio Harry Potter quien había usado, por primera vez desde que recuperase el conocimiento, su influencia sobre el recién nombrado Ministro de Magia para que les permitiese a madre e hijo hablar personalmente.

Draco lo sospechaba y había aprendido a respetar a su enemigo, pero aparte de los allí presentes todos los que lo seguían creían que sus objetivos eran matar a Potter y revivir a Voldemort. _"Estúpidos ignorantes. Nunca han pensado por si mismos, sólo saben seguir a otro aunque sea hacia su propia destrucción. Pero nosotros llevaremos las cosas al lugar al que realmente pertenecen. ¿Qué pasará cuando nos enfrentemos y sepas la verdad Harry Potter? ¿Qué harás?"_, pensaba mirando por la ventana hacia donde sólo él y unos pocos sabían que se encontraba el #12 Grimmauld Place.

—¿Tenemos a alguien adecuado allí para el trabajo? —preguntó al sentir que la rubia le apretaba levemente el brazo.

—Eddie Carmichael. —respondió Daphne.

—No sabía que era uno de los rezagados. —dijo con acidez Pansy.

—No es un estúpido mortífago. Es alguien listo que según nuestras conversaciones persigue los mismos intereses de los que estamos aquí, sólo que mantiene un perfil bajo mientras investiga si es adecuado o no hablar con Potter. —explicó con tranquilidad la rubia.

—Hablar con Potter sólo complicaría todo. —afirmó Draco.

—Carmichael no es tan listo si habla cosas tan delicadas contigo, Daphne. —intervino Zabini.

—Si crees que hablamos abiertamente del tema estás escuchando consejos del más allá de Vincent o de Gregory. —replicó Daphne con suficiencia.

—¿Estás segura que no interpretaste mal sus palabras? —le preguntó Draco a la rubia.

—Muy segura. Consiguió información interesante en el banco sobre algo que allí custodian desde la época de su fundación, lo cual le abrió los ojos sobre las posibilidades que nosotros nos hemos planteado. Si no se ha acercado a hablar con Potter es por la gran seguridad que rodea "al héroe", el que su información no sea completa y el que su esposa esté embarazada. Mi prima es una tonta Hufflepuff que no podría defenderse por si sola y él lo sabe. No la arriesgará poniéndose en una cruzada habiendo tantos Mortífagos todavía actuando.

—Es una suerte que hayamos logrado atraer a todos bajo la estupidez que les hemos hecho creer —afirmó Pansy con tono cansado—. Así será más fácil controlarlos y eliminarlos cuando sea el momento adecuado.

—¿Te dieron muchos problemas? —le preguntó Draco girándose a mirarla.

—Tuve que utilizar todo mi ingenio para que interrogasen a Luna "lunática" Longbottom sin causarle un daño serio que la hiciese perder la criatura —se explicó la morena, cuyas ojeras denotaban lo poco que había dormido esa semana—. No pude evitar que matasen a los mayores o hubiesen sospechado. Tampoco que el estúpido Rookwood hiriese gravemente a Sirius Black, luego que lo inhabilitó con la Maldición Cruciatus mientras los Lupin sacaban de allí a la Ravenclaw.

—Si ese idiota mató al padrino de Potter esto será casi imposible de resolver cuando llegue el momento crucial. —afirmó furioso Zabini.

—Dime algo que no sepa. —replicó ella cerrando los ojos y masajeándose la sien derecha.

—Creo que es hora de contactar a Theodore Nott y sincerar posiciones con él. —planteó preocupado Draco.

—Jamás fue parte de tu grupo cuando estábamos en el colegio. —le recordó Blaise.

—Lo cual fue muy listo de su parte visto los estúpidos ideales que seguía entonces bajo la tutela de mi padre. —replicó el rubio.

—Es un solitario por naturaleza, que sin embargo movió sus piezas adecuadamente durante la escuela y la Segunda Guerra. Nunca permitió que su padre lo arrastrase a hacer cosas inadecuadas como si lo permitimos nosotros antes de comprender lo que realmente es el mundo en el que vivimos. —afirmó Daphne.

—¿Comprenderá nuestro punto de vista? —preguntó Blaise preocupado.

—Es un Slytherin. Confío más en él que en el Ravenclaw. —replicó Pansy.

—¿Estás seguro de la decisión que tomaste ayer, Blaise? —le preguntó Draco—. Pansy ya es buscada como mano derecha de "La Sombra" porque aceptó dirigir a ese grupo de ineptos en el primer movimiento para investigar lo que saben Potter y su grupo, pero si diriges el siguiente paso que tenemos planeado dar serás perseguido aún más que ella, pues pensarán que eres el líder.

—No le voy a dejar todo el crédito y la diversión de ver a los Mortífagos cometiendo errores a ella. —afirmó él en seguida.

—Entonces prepara el siguiente golpe y actúa en quince días, como habíamos planeado. Pansy, ve a descansar con la poción para dormir sin soñar. Te necesitaré fresca y lúcida para que coordinemos el siguiente movimiento. Daphne, contacta a Carmichael y prepáralo para una reunión el viernes en la noche. Yo me ocuparé personalmente de Nott. Si alguno de los dos no coopera voluntariamente lo pondré bajo la Maldición Imperius, son los adecuados para lo que necesitamos y no voy a permitir que arruinen todo.

—De acuerdo. —aceptaron sus tres compañeros en la conjura, retirándose luego de allí.

—Tú y yo aprendimos por caminos diferentes, pero muy duros los dos, lo que es la vida realmente —afirmó Draco en voz baja al ver a Harry bajarse de la moto negra y mirar alrededor, enarcando una ceja con curiosidad al notar que detenía su mirada una vez más en su dirección—. A veces creo que sabes que estoy aquí —susurró con sus ojos grises clavados en unas esmeraldas fijas en su dirección—. Algunos ineptos cercanos a Voldemort decían que sabías cuando estaban suficientemente cerca de ti y por eso no podían atraparte.

»¿Es eso cierto? ¿Sabes que estoy observándote? ¿Qué piensas de mí actualmente? —se planteó con curiosidad. Lo vio jugar con algo que tenía en la mano, pero por la distancia no supo de qué se trataba—. Mamá no se cansa de repetirme desde que la saqué de Azkaban que confíe en ti, aunque ella no sabe todo lo que yo ahora sé… ¿Podrás de nuevo salvarnos a todos, Potter? Estoy seguro que morirás intentándolo, pero me gustaría que sobrevivieras. Necesito a alguien listo con quien competir, ¿sabes? —al verlo asentir levemente se congeló.

Pasaron unos minutos luego de verlo "desaparecer" al entrar en la casa oculta bajo el encantamiento Fidelius antes que pudiese reaccionar. No era la primera vez que tenía la sensación que "el cara rajada" sabía que él estaba allí, pero nunca antes había pensado que no sólo sabía que estaba allí sino que posiblemente lo oía.

—Pero si estoy en lo correcto entonces tú sabes… ¡Por Merlín! ¿A qué estás jugando Harry Potter? —preguntó sudando frío.

—A un juego tan o más peligroso que el que tú estás llevando, Draco Malfoy. Ninguno de los dos sabe realmente lo que enfrentará el día que nos veamos nuevamente frente a frente, ni si sobreviviremos al trayecto o en que condiciones llegaremos allí. —susurró Harry con su espalda pegada a la puerta que acababa de cerrar tras él, jugando con una pequeña medalla con una serpiente en el anverso y en el reverso tres letras: R.A.B.

—¿Hablas con alguien, Harry? —le preguntó Arthur acercándosele. No había logrado oír lo que decía, pero le preocupaba que el joven a quien quería como un hijo no sólo no tuviese su acostumbrada máscara de frialdad sino que parecía tenso.

—Con un Slytherin, que a riesgo de su vida y sin que las otras serpientes supiesen lo que hacía, ni tampoco leones, águilas o tejones, abrió un camino para luchar contra Voldemort. —le respondió Harry mostrándole la medalla.

—Régulus Arcturus Black. —respondió el alto pelirrojo mirándolo con aún mayor preocupación, ahora matizada con curiosidad.

—Se requirió de las cuatro casas en esa oportunidad para resolver la situación, cada una actuando según su naturaleza. Espero que eso alcance para resolver esta. —agregó Harry mirando ausentemente a la chimenea.

Le había respondido con una verdad camuflada a su acompañante, pues sentía que si no se permitía pequeñas válvulas de escape explotaría. Era mucho lo que sabía y también lo que sospechaba, pero aún le faltaba mucho por saber y, aunque confiaba en su instinto, también sabía que no debía ni adelantarse ni prejuzgar. Lo tenía muy nervioso que no podía detener totalmente lo que estaba ocurriendo sin generar un daño irreparable e incontenible.

—Lo será. Unidos ya hemos detenido antes a quienes no comprenden la fuerza que hay en trabajar por la paz y la igualdad como uno solo —le dijo con seguridad Arthur—. La única diferencia es que ahora tú permitirás que te ayudemos siempre, aún en los momentos más críticos. —agregó poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry.

—Tengo una poderosa razón para querer sobrevivir, Arthur, pero todo depende de la forma en que se presenten las cosas el día señalado para terminar con la pesadilla. Porque no voy a permitir que quien amo y a quienes quiero resulten lastimados si puedo evitarlo. —le respondió con sinceridad. Sus esmeraldas estaban clavadas en los ojos azules del hombre que había confiado siempre en él, no reprochándole nunca ni que su hijo menor lo acompañase en sus misiones casi suicidas ni que su única hija hubiese sufrido por su separación antes de unirse a su padrino.

—Pues es un empate, porque quienes te queremos no permitiremos que te lastimen a ti si podemos evitarlo, aún en contra de tu voluntad —afirmó Arthur serio, sonriéndole al verlo entrecerrar los ojos—. Te tengo buenas noticias —le dijo soltándole y palmeándole el hombro derecho con una sonrisa—. Los Charaka Sushruta creen tener una buena perspectiva con el nuevo tratamiento de Molly que han planeado con Li Tieguai y tus amigos. Molly está un poco renuente, ya sabes lo que opina de los tratamientos muggles. Sin embargo la joven rubia de ojos verdes claros y el joven castaños de ojos miel fueron bastante convincentes y ella ha cedido.

—Nataly y Robin —asintió Harry, agradeciéndole el cambio de tema—. Sirius también se siente más tranquilo con ellos y Maggie, aunque confía en todo el grupo que les he presentado e intenta evitar discutir con Johan.

—Ese joven se parece mucho a tu padrino en lo impulsivo y en el físico, cualquiera diría que son familia. Tiene incluso la misma facilidad para exasperar a Molly. —le comentó Arthur con tono distendido mientras avanzaba con él hacia la cocina.

—De hecho Johan es hijo de Sirius. —le respondió Harry.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Arthur con incredulidad, paralizado por lo que había oído.

—De eso se trata la reunión corta que he convocado. Les tengo noticias interesantes a todos en quienes tengo plena confianza, pero no están al tanto todavía de algunas cosas que me he enterado recientemente y que estoy seguro sorprenderán mucho a todos.

—Recuerda respirar, Arthur. —le aconsejó Remus con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, quien acababa de llegar llevando a su pequeño hijo adormilado en un brazo y a su esposa abrazada por la cintura con el otro.

—Pe…pero ese joven… debe tener… No puede ser… Sirius sólo tiene… Y Ginny… Ellos… —intentaba Arthur explicar el barullo mental que la noticia le había producido.

—Cálmate amigo, porque no es la única noticia y tienes que ayudarnos a que Molly asimile lo que les diremos Harry y yo a todos. —le pidió Remus.

Arthur parpadeó y los miró con evidente curiosidad. No había asimilado lo que había dicho Harry aún, pero las palabras del ex licántropo lo hicieron reaccionar. Si había más noticias como ésa y su esposa se iba a enterar él tenía que estar tan tranquilo como le fuese posible para ayudarla a ella.

—Llevaré a John Ted a su camita arriba y los alcanzo. —se disculpó Remus, alejándose de ellos.

—Creo que Robin quería que dieses tú la noticia pensando que serías más sutil y certero que lo que acabo de oír, Harry. —comentó burlona Nymph.

—Estoy abierto a oír tus sugerencias sobre las opciones para darles las noticias. —replicó él girándose a mirarla frontalmente.

—Pues sólo les dices que… No porque Molly… Tal vez… No porque… Pero si… —intentó responderle, desechando cada idea tan pronto se le ocurría, siguiendo así durante varios minutos.

—¿Podrías al menos decir una oración completa? —le pidió Arthur exasperado cuando ya Remus se les acercaba.

—Sólo no le digas a Molly que Ginny está cuidando a Sirius mientras das las explicaciones pertinentes. —le aconsejó Nymph a Harry, dándose por vencida en su intento de ayudarle a buscar una forma de dar las noticias referentes a los tres hermanos.

—¿Y qué tiene de extraño que mi hija esté cuidando de quien será mi yerno en unos días estando él herido? —preguntó Molly desde su silla mágica, ubicada tras ellos.

—¡Ay no! —exclamó la metamórfaga, sobresaltada igual que sus tres acompañantes.

—Estoy esperando. —amenazó Molly cruzando sus brazos al frente.

Había aceptado el noviazgo de su hija con el último de los Black unos días atrás, sólo que no pudieron hablarlo formalmente porque se presentó el ataque a la mansión Longbottom y todo lo que se desató en consecuencia.

—Que ella querría estar en la reunión porque es muy importante —le respondió Harry con suavidad—. Vamos adentro, mamá Molly, tengo que explicarles a todos algo delicado y un poco complicado.

La matrona aceptó mirándolo con una mezcla de cariño y curiosidad, pues nunca lo había visto presentarse a una reunión sin su máscara de frialdad y evidentemente nervioso. Quince minutos más tarde se escapaba de su garganta un grito:

—¡¿Qué?!

—Por favor mamá Molly, permítenos a Remus y a mí terminar de contarles todo para que puedan entender. —le pidió Harry con suavidad.

Una hora más tarde todos los miembros de la O.D.F. y el E.D. (que ahora se habían unido con Gawain Robards, John Stevenson, Lancelot White, Tania y Steve Hart para conformar Los Dragones) estaban sentados en silencio en el comedor de la que alguna vez fue la mansión Black. Sólo faltaba allí Hermione, pues Ron se presentó poco después que Remus.

Kingsley era el único de los miembros de la O.D.F. que no había sido sorprendido por la noticia, pues había investigado personalmente a los tres hermanos apenas llegó a su oficina esa mañana con ayuda de Gawain y John, que estaban casi tan intrigados como él por ellos.

De los jóvenes del E.D. sólo Luna lucía tranquila, con una sonrisa alegre, pues el alto pelirrojo aunque ya sabía lo que se hablaría aún no asimilaba bien todo lo que se habían enterado en las últimas horas, además que le preocupaban su novia y la guapa detective que era novia de su mejor amigo.

Harry y Remus estaban agotados mental y anímicamente pero satisfechos, pues todos habían reaccionado finalmente de manera positiva. Incluso los sorprendió agradablemente Molly Weasley al decirles que la madurez en la reacción de Sirius ante su paternidad recién encontrada le confirmaba que era el hombre adecuado para su hija.

—¿Se imaginan lo que diría Walburga Black si estuviese viva al saber que su único nieto hasta ahora es un squib y que ella transmitía una enfermedad mortal a sus hijos varones? —planteó Nymph con una sonrisa pícara.

—Creo que moriría de nuevo por el disgusto ante lo primero y negaría lo último aunque existiese cualquier cantidad de pruebas. —respondió Harry con tono cansado.

—Ve a descansar, hijo. —le pidió Molly preocupada, sonriendo al verlo asentir. Estaba muy contenta porque hubiese encarado esa reunión sin la frialdad que acostumbraba usar.

* * *

—Debo tranquilizarme. Estoy sacando conclusiones apresuradas y eso no es conveniente —se recriminó a si mismo Draco unos minutos después de dejar de ver a quien era su rival desde que se conociesen con once años—. Es posible que él sólo mire hacia acá porque… —Se detuvo al recordar que no sólo lo había visto mirar en dirección a esa casa varias veces, sino también en la que él se ocultó una vez para observarlo un par de meses atrás, mientras combatía un grupo de Mortífagos rezagados—. Tengo que averiguar si es cierto que puedes saber dónde estoy. También si oíste lo que hablaba o si sólo asentiste en mi dirección como una especie de confirmación de saber que estoy aquí.

»Si sólo sabes que hay cerca alguien con capacidad mágica es una cosa, si puedes diferenciar quién es quien se te acerca es otra, pero si incluso puedes oír… No, no es lógico. Si supieses lo que hemos hablado Los Conjurados te hubieses acercado a convencernos de tu forma de pensar o a detenernos. Aunque… No has estado cerca todas las veces que hemos hablado. Tal vez no conoces todos nuestros planes y nos estás evaluando para decidir qué hacer. No sería la primera vez que en algunos aspectos actuases como un Slytherin.

Se quedó con la vista perdida en la moto negra en que lo había visto llegar durante varios minutos, pensativo.

—No es conveniente ni para ti ni para mí que averigüe frontalmente entre quienes te han enfrentado en la guerra qué puedes hacer y qué no, así que creo que "La Sombra" seguirá personalmente a "El Fénix" para averiguar lo necesario.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta lo sacaron de su solitario monólogo.

—Adelante. —dio paso con seguridad, pues sólo una persona además de Los Conjurados tenía acceso a esa casa.

—Hijo, te estamos esperando para cenar. —le dijo Narcissa con tono maternal.

—Voy en seguida madre. —le respondió él con suavidad.

Miró una vez más la moto negra, frunció el ceño y sus ojos grises brillaron por un momento. Luego desplazó la cortina verde oscura para cerrar el acceso visual hacia la calle, desplazándose en seguida hacia la puerta del cuarto. Se detuvo una vez más allí unos segundos.

—Yo protegí esta casa con el encantamiento Fidelius. —susurró mirando la puerta, un poco más pálido de lo normal en él. Sacudió la cabeza levemente y salió de allí.

Harry vio entre el grupo de magos negociantes de alto nivel, invitados por el Ministerio de Magia junto a los representantes de Gringotts para el acto de graduación de los estudiantes de la Academia de Aurores, a Daphne Greengrass y Draco Malfoy. Bajo su máscara de frialdad él los observaba con curiosidad.

Hermione los miró con desconfianza y disgusto. Sin embargo en seguida vieron a Fleur y Bill, sonriéndoles ampliamente los dos.

"_Es gracias al apoyo de mi inteligente novia y mis habilidades para los negocios que estoy aquí"_, pensaba Draco mientras correspondía con la seriedad y respeto que acostumbraba a los amables saludos de varios presentes. _"Mi padre casi nos llevó a la ruina y la cárcel a mamá y a mí por seguir a un loco demasiado ansioso por tomar el poder, en lugar de manejar los hilos adecuadamente como debe hacerse. Casi logras destrozarle la vida a mamá, padre, pero he logrado evitarlo y ubicar de nuevo el apellido Malfoy en el lugar que le corresponde. El no haber asesinado a Dumbledore sino que Snape me cubriese a petición de mamá, y que ni ella ni yo matásemos a nadie si no fue en defensa propia nos salvó de Azkaban. Pero si Potter no hubiese declarado a favor mío en mi juicio y Granger en el de mamá, no nos habríamos salvado del destino que nos labraste."_

—Es bueno ver que el Ministro comprende que debemos saber quiénes protegerán a quienes trabajamos por los intereses económicos de la comunidad mágica, después que debido a la Segunda Guerra la Academia de Aurores estuvo cerrada casi tres años. —le dijo con porte orgulloso un mago alto a Eddie Carmichael, ubicados al lado de Daphne y Draco, sacando de sus cavilaciones al último.

—También el ver que todos los que se gradúan hoy son jóvenes combatientes experimentados, pues participaron en la guerra para detener a quien no debe ser nombrado y por ello se han podido graduar en un tiempo tan corto y muy bien preparados. —opinó un mago mayor de porte aristocrático.

—Llamando todos ellos a Voldemogt pog su seudónimo y luego pog Tom Giddle cuando se supo después que mugiese quien ega. —agregó con tono levemente molesto Fleur, que aunque ya hablaba bien el inglés no perdía su acento francés.

—Ejemplo que muchos intentamos seguir. —completó Bill mientras masajeaba disimuladamente la espalda de su esposa, que le molestaba bastante por el peso que suponía tener un embarazo de ocho meses de gemelos.

—Muchos aún no lo nombran porque los hábitos no son fáciles de dejar —intervino el anciano duende director del banco—. Además no todos los que lo combatieron decidieron seguir el camino del señor Potter para detener a quienes aún intentan perturbar la paz. Otros se han dedicado a otro tipo de actividades propias de la reconstrucción de la sociedad mágica, como ustedes y tu hermano más joven, Bill.

—La verdad es que me sorprendió que Ron se dedicase al Quidditch en lugar de seguir con Hermione a Harry, como siempre hizo. —comentó Laura Carmichael.

—Ron Weasley no seguía ciegamente a Harry Potter como muchos creyeron en el colegio —la contradijo con suavidad su esposo—. Fue, es y creo que siempre será su mejor amigo, siendo el estratega perfecto que completaba los conocimientos de Hermione Granger para darle el apoyo que necesitaba el valor y poder de Harry Potter.

—Nunca había escuchado una definición tan precisa de los integrantes del trío dorado, Ernie. ¿Crees que Potter hubiese vencido a Voldemort sin la ayuda de Granger y Weasley? —preguntó con suavidad Daphne, controlando el tono de voz al pronunciar el nombre del odiado enemigo para pronunciarlo con bien fingida indiferencia.

—No, estoy seguro que no. También pienso que si menos brujas y magos capaces se hubiesen quedado en casa esperando los resultados del feroz enfrentamiento, se hubiese podido detener a quienes lograron huir ese día y aún no nos permiten vivir en paz. —le respondió el Ravenclaw con tono respetuoso.

—No todos podíamos combatir ese día del lado correcto, pues estaba en juego la vida de personas a quienes queríamos y habían puesto en el lugar equivocado familiares cegados por ansias de poder. —le respondió ella manteniendo el tono suave.

—Es bueno saber que una nueva generación de aurores evitará que situaciones desagradables se presenten a miembros de familias respetables que sólo desean vivir en paz y respeto a los demás. —intervino con su voz profunda Kingsley Shacklebolt, que se había acercado a saludar y escuchó la conversación desde que hablase la joven que había estudiado como miembro de Hufflepuff en Hogwarts y recién se había graduado.

—Eso esperamos, señor Ministro. No creo equivocarme al decir que todos los presentes colaboraremos con nuestro mejor esfuerzo en las áreas en que somos más hábiles para preservar la ansiada paz. —respondió Draco con tono suave.

—Cuento con eso, señor Malfoy, ya que a todos y cada uno de nosotros las dos guerras propiciadas por Voldemort nos perjudicaron mucho. De ser posible me gustaría hablar con usted luego de finalizado el acto. —le planteó el mago moreno con su tono profundo lleno de seguridad y sobriedad.

—Tengo una reunión de negocios, pero la aplazaré gustoso para hablar con usted. —le respondió con aparente tranquilidad el rubio, aunque en realidad le intrigaba muchísimo el que quisiese hablar con él.

* * *

—Si las miradas mataran te encerrarían en Azkaban por el asesinato de Draco Malfoy. —le dijo Jefferson divertido a Hermione.

—No entiendo que declarases a favor de la mamá en el juicio si los detestas tanto desde que él te molestaba en el colegio. —planteó Parvati Patil. Se graduaba con ellos ese día formalmente aunque ya tenía seis meses trabajando como inefable, y por lo tanto no había estado involucrada en el entrenamiento dirigido a quienes se enfrentarían a Mortífagos y otros enemigos de la paz mágica.

—Fui convocada por el Wizengamot para decir lo que sabía de lo ocurrido el día de la batalla final y en la ocasión en que fuimos atrapados Harry, Ron y yo por encubrir la huida de algunos civiles. Sólo hice lo correcto, pero eso no significa que me agraden. —le respondió la castaña.

—Según he escuchado, la señora Malfoy sigue bastante delicada de salud luego que Dawlish la atacase ese día por la espalda. —comentó Ernie.

—Es bueno saber que ese cretino se pudrirá en Azkaban después que se descubrieron todas las barbaridades que cometió amparado en su uniforme de auror. —opinó Penny Majors, una Gryffindor del mismo año que Ginny, que se graduaba con ellos debido a lo irregular del entrenamiento de ese grupo.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron a coro Harry, Hermione, Ernie, Parvati y Alicia Spinnet, que eran los miembros del E.D. original que se graduaban ese día con otros ocho compañeros.

—Ustedes deben ser los únicos que no lo saben, porque han estado apoyando a Luna y Neville luego del terrible ataque —les disculpó con tono suave la chica de ojos y pelo negro con piel blanca como porcelana—. El Wizengamot dictaminó sentencia ayer en la tarde: cadena perpetua. —completó la información ante la tensa expectativa de sus cinco oyentes.

—Me has dado la mejor noticia para celebrar el día de hoy. —le sonrió abiertamente Harry.

—Gra…gracias. —tartamudeó Penny, que no lo había visto sonreír de esa manera desde que estaban en el colegio.

Gawain Robards y John Stevenson, que se les acercaban en ese momento para organizarlos y comenzar con el acto, se paralizaron también al verlo sonreír. Ahora sabían el porqué el niño que vivió se había convertido en el guerrero que venció, también todo lo que había vivido y que ocultó bajo su máscara de frialdad hasta sólo unos días antes, pero aún así les impactaba verlo sonreír con sinceridad.

Kingsley, que se había acercado también, les palmeó levemente en los hombros sacándolos de su estado. Se acercó con ellos al grupo para dirigirles unas palabras antes de iniciar el acto formal.

—¿Lo has visto? —preguntó asombrada Laura a Eddie.

—Creía que había perdido la capacidad de sentir y sonreír. —comentó Daphne sin poder contenerse, demasiado asombrada.

Draco salió del estado de shock al verlo recuperar su ya acostumbrada frialdad e indiferencia, uniéndose a los otros para dirigirse al sitio que le correspondía y dar inicio al acto de graduación. Durante toda la ceremonia no despegó sus ojos grises de su objetivo de observación, conteniéndose de sonreír cuando lo vio suspirar con evidente incomodidad. Una de las cosas que había comprendido era que a Potter siempre le había fastidiado ser el centro de atención, luego de haber pensado todo lo contrario mientras estudiaron los primeros seis años en el colegio.

"_Durante muchos años te ocultaron muchas cosas, aprendiendo de ese modo con Weasley y Granger el poder que conlleva la información. ¿Qué tanto ocultan tus amigos y tú?"_, se preguntaba mientras observaba a los tres alternativamente, pues Ron estaba junto al grupo de familiares y amigos de los graduandos. _"Los tres están heridos del enfrentamiento con los rezagados, eso es evidente, pero además se han puesto en pie de guerra por la expresión que tiene el jugador de Quidditch. ¿A quiénes has convocado y qué información tienen?"_

Había aprendido a respetar a quienes algún día llamó cara rajada, comadreja y sangre sucia. Comprendía perfectamente las miradas de odio de los dos últimos por su papel de "mortífago incompetente" durante la Segunda Guerra, el que asumió gracias a los consejos de Severus Snape para mantenerse vivo él y a su madre. Lo que le había desconcertado siempre era la actitud de su rival desde la primera vez que lo vio de nuevo, luego de la batalla final contra Voldemort.

Recordaba claramente aquél día en que un evidentemente no restablecido aún de sus heridas Harry Potter se presentaba en su juicio y declaraba a su favor. Pero no se había limitado a responder las preguntas de los abogados acusador y defensor, sino que hizo una breve exposición sobre muchas cosas que en su momento le sorprendieron. Él no sabía que Potter estaba al tanto de muchas jugarretas que hizo para salvar vidas sin que los Mortífagos se diesen cuenta. Era gracias a él que era libre y también que su expediente permanecía sellado, teniendo acceso a éste sólo los miembros del Wizengamot.

Sin embargo durante toda su estadía en la sala de los tribunales no lo había mirado, a excepción del momento en que los miembros del más alto tribunal mágico dictaminaron por unanimidad su libertad, cuando se giró a mirarlo y asintió levemente en su dirección. Recordaba perfectamente haber visto un fugaz brillo de alegría en aquellas esmeraldas generalmente frías como piedras inertes.

Desde entonces se habían cruzado varias veces en el Ministerio de Magia, donde él iba por sus negocios. Nunca se detuvieron a hablar, pues el día que se suponía los dos se reunirían a solas para hablar luego del juicio, a petición suya, hubo un ataque de Mortífagos rezagados cerca del lugar del Callejón Diagon en que se habían citado. Apenas si se habían saludado respetuosa y fríamente cuando su rival fue convocado a combatir.

Recordaba bien la breve charla que siguió a la convocatoria:

—_Al parecer aún no ha llegado el momento de que hablemos, pues aún tengo asuntos pendientes. Espero que cuando lo hagamos nos comprendamos mejor y, tal vez, puedan dos hombres estrecharse las manos como no lo hicieron dos niños que les faltaba mucho por aprender, llevados por lo que durante sus primeros once años de vida habían vivido y aprendido._

—_Cuando llegue el momento seré yo de nuevo quien tienda la mano, sólo que mi actitud habrá cambiado mucho de esa primera vez en que nos conocimos. Lamento mucho todo el daño que mi padre y los que pensaban como él te hicieron a ti y a otros._

—_Tus palabras y tus acciones durante la guerra siempre difirieron. Muchos no saben quién eres pero yo tengo mis propias ideas. Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar el camino que hayamos recorrido dictará lo que ocurrirá. Saluda de mi parte a la señora Malfoy y dile que cuide de su salud._

—_Así lo haré. Gracias._

La curiosidad sobre lo que tendría aún pendiente Potter lo había llevado a investigar. Logró averiguar sobre los lazos del odiado enemigo con él y la menor de los Weasley porque, debido a que nadie sabía lo ocurrido en el juicio, pudo contactar con los escasos Mortífagos rezagados cercanos a Voldemort que sobrevivieron a la batalla final y sabían de esa información: los hermanos Carrow. Personalmente se encargó de eliminarlos con ayuda de Pansy para evitar que nadie más se enterase. Daphne y Blaise se les unieron después, conformándose "Los Conjurados" para detener el peligro desde adentro.

Los cuatro seguían siendo Slytherins en todos los sentidos, despreciando a muggles y sangre sucias como les fue inculcado desde muy niños salvo muy contadas excepciones, entre las cuales se encontraba Hermione Granger. Sin embargo el peligro que corrían todos si los ignorantes que intentaban restablecer a Voldemort desataban lo oculto y desarticulado siglos atrás era demasiado alto.

Siempre lamentaría no haber podido silenciar a tiempo a Alecto Carrow, pues ya había despertado en otros rezagados el deseo de retornar al odiado enemigo haciendo alarde de una información que no poseían ni ella ni su hermano, no completa al menos. Fue manejando adecuadamente la ignorancia de los otros que pudo él convertirse en su líder oculto, pues sólo tenían contacto directo con esos inútiles Pansy y Blaise. Ellos dos lo convencieron con ayuda de Daphne de permanecer en las sombras para poder manejar la situación adecuadamente.

Cuando terminó el acto vio las frías esmeraldas posarse en él. Inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de respetuoso saludo, correspondiéndole su rival de la misma manera. Durante la pequeña recepción preparada por los duendes de Gringotts a los presentes la situación fue un poco tensa cuando los recién graduados se vieron obligados por la anciana criatura que dirigía el banco a acercarse a ellos.

—Supongo que las presentaciones no son necesarias pues coincidieron en Hogwarts, sin embargo consideré pertinente que los más recientes protectores de la comunidad mágica intercambiasen unas palabras con quienes contribuyen a estabilizar la economía.

—Nuestra labor es proteger a todos los miembros de la comunidad mágica, no sólo a quienes manejan los principales caudales económicos de la misma. —dijo con frialdad Hermione mientras miraba con desprecio a Draco Malfoy. Aún no se explicaba cómo había podido salir impune después de ser arrestado por su participación en la Segunda Guerra.

—Tienes razón en que no sólo a nosotros deberás proteger desde hoy, Granger, pero es lógico que somos blancos más visibles para delincuentes que otros miembros de la comunidad mágica. Obviamente miembros tan profesionales como ustedes del cuerpo de aurores nos prestarán la debida protección. —le respondió Daphne con tono sedoso.

—Aún antes de entrar a la Academia de Aurores protegí siempre a cada miembro de la comunidad mágica que no intentaba asesinar a otros, como debes recordar al haber estudiado conmigo en el colegio, Greengrass. —le respondió la castaña con fría calma.

—Todos y cada uno de los miembros de la comunidad mágica que deseamos la paz y la libertad aportaremos nuestra colaboración desde nuestro campo de trabajo, así como también nuestras vidas personales —intervino con tono suave y calmado Harry—. Desde los jugadores de Quidditch a nivel profesional hasta los que dejamos a un lado nuestra pasión por ese deporte para contribuir con la sociedad mágica desde otros ángulos, como lo hace el señor Malfoy en los negocios y yo en mi túnica de auror.

—Tal vez algún día podamos de nuevo jugar un partido amistoso para saber quién es hoy en día el mejor en atrapar una snitch. —le correspondió Draco con un tono similar.

—Cuando vuelva a salir el sol luego de la oscuridad en mitad del día podríamos planear ese juego, situación para la cual me prepararé adecuadamente. —le planteó Harry mirándolo fijamente.

—Haré las averiguaciones y prácticas pertinentes para estar preparado para ese día. —aceptó Draco, hablando indirectamente los dos sobre sus preocupaciones, camuflando su conversación bajo la apariencia de una charla sobre Quidditch.

—Ese juego será interesante y no me lo perderé por nada. —opinó Kingsley mirando del uno al otro, intentando averiguar si bajo esas aparentemente inocentes palabras había algo más como sospechaba.

Pero los dos jóvenes hombres eran especialistas en ocultar lo que realmente pensaban y sentían, así que ni siquiera Daphne y Hermione pudieron estar seguras que tras esa aparentemente intrascendente conversación sobre el deporte mágico que se estaba desarrollando había algo más, aunque al igual que el Ministro de Magia sospechaban que así era pues eran quienes mejor conocían a sus acompañantes.

Ron se unió a la fingida conversación sobre el Quidditch, destensándose un poco el ambiente después que Laura alabase sinceramente su actuación en el último juego y Daphne apoyase a su prima.

—¿Qué fue todo eso del partido de Quidditch con Malfoy? —le preguntó Hermione a Harry cuando se acercaban a Grimmauld en la camioneta de Sirius, conducida por Remus.

—Al parecer aún no asimila que siempre atrapase yo primero la snitch que él. —le respondió con fingida naturalidad, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, claro. —masculló la castaña entre dientes, perdiéndose por un momento su mirada en las esmeraldas que la miraban con… Tuvo que recordarse a si misma que debía seguir respirando y disimular mejor lo que sentía, pues Ron estaba a su lado y a él lo esperaba en la casa la detective con la hermana en silla de ruedas.

Efectivamente al entrar en Grimmauld la sentaron a ella para que descansase su pierna mientras él besaba en la boca a su novia y luego se agachaba a abrazar a la hermana, que lucía feliz y le decía algo al oído que lo hacía estallar en carcajadas.

Estaba celosa de Katherine, pero ahora no era sólo por Harry sino también por Ron. No sólo el hombre que amaba era novio de ella, sino que desde el día antes su novio la había estado alabando por la forma en que había ayudado a planear la práctica.

Tenía que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba harta de la detective de ojos azules, pelo negro y piel morena clara llamada Katherine Stewart. Se sentía además mal como mujer, pues debido a su enfermedad no era tan atractiva como había sido antes de la batalla final, incluso durante la guerra. Lo peor es que si no la considerase su rival ella le agradaría, pues se parecían en gustos y carácter.

Además la detective no sólo había ofrecido ser su donante de médula, lo cual sabrían al día siguiente si sería posible, sino que era amable y hacía esfuerzos evidentes por entablar amistad con ella. _"¿Para estar cerca de Harry o de Ron?"_, se preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos y se daba un suave masaje en la sien derecha, luego de verlos a los dos riendo suavemente por algo que ella había dicho.

—¿Te sientes mal, Hermione? —le preguntó Katy preocupada.

—Sólo un leve dolor de cabeza. —le respondió ella agradecida.

—Te llevaré a la casa zoo para que descanses, cariño. —le propuso Ron dándole un suave beso en la frente, sonriendo al verla asentir en aceptación.

Katherine parpadeó ante el gesto preguntándose el motivo para sentir aquello tan extraño en su pecho.

—Las llevaré a ustedes también a la casa zoo para que descansen ya. —afirmó Harry, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novia y acariciándole con cariño la cabeza a su hermana, que rodaba los ojos ante la denominación que sus hermanos siempre le dieron a la casa y ahora tanto Los Halcones como Los Dragones también le decían así.

* * *

—¿Se puede saber de qué hablabas realmente con Potter? —le preguntó Daphne a su novio apenas aparecieron en la casa en que ahora vivían los Malfoy.

—De Quidditch, lo oíste igual que todos. —le respondió él, alejándose rápidamente hacia la habitación en que su mamá descansaba.

—Ni Granger ni yo somos tan estúpidas, Draco. —susurró la rubia, sabiendo que no le diría nada más hasta que lo considerase prudente.

Respiró profundamente y se dirigió hacia la habitación en que la señora Malfoy dormía, pues quería quedarse con ella mientras él iba a la reunión a la que lo había citado el Ministro de Magia.


	12. Preguntas Inquietantes

_Resumen: Reunión de Draco Malfoy y Kingsley Shacklebolt y análisis individuales posteriores. Sirius sale a tomar aire con Anya y sus mascotas. Complot de tres hermanos y dos parejas._

_**Preguntas inquietantes**_

Draco entró a la oficina del Ministro de Magia cuando le fue indicado por Hannah Abbot, la secretaria de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tras su máscara fría y arrogante tenía muchísima curiosidad sobre lo que le diría el ex auror moreno, uno de los mejores combatientes durante la guerra y un caballero que hasta ahora regía al mundo mágico de forma sabia y responsable.

La rubia Hufflepuff había hecho pasar al arrogante ex compañero de Slytherin a la oficina con frialdad y desprecio. Seguía sin explicarse cómo aquél petulante rubio había sido absuelto por el Wizengamot luego de haber abierto las puertas de Hogwarts a los Mortífagos en el ataque en que murió el director Albus Dumbledore, ser un mortífago y haber combatido en la última batalla de una forma totalmente inexplicable, pues desviaba los ataques tanto de un bando como de otro pero no hería a nadie. Desde su punto de vista era un cobarde y engreído que ocultaba bajo sus finos trajes y mirada indiferente la marca oscura de su brazo y su falta de poder como mago.

—El dueño de las empresas Malfoy está aquí para la reunión, señor Ministro. —lo anunció a su jefe, negándose a darle un tratamiento de "señor" o cualquier otra forma respetuosa.

—Gracias, señorita Abbot. Por favor dígale a la elfina que nos traiga el té y no permita que nadie nos interrumpa —le ordenó en tono amable Kingsley, asintiendo levemente en su dirección al ver su leve sonrisa agradecida—. Gracias por venir señor Malfoy, por favor tome asiento. —le indicó al joven rubio.

"_Por lo visto los miembros del E.D. me tratarán siempre con desprecio escasamente disimulado, como lo hizo más temprano Granger y ahora Abbot. Todos a excepción de su líder Harry Potter, lo cual no deja de ser intrigante pues sigo sin explicarme cómo se enteró de todo lo que dijo en mi juicio, ni tampoco porqué parece que no lo comentó con sus amigos, ni siquiera los más cercanos"_, pensó Draco mientras asentía levemente en dirección a su interlocutor y tomaba asiento como le había indicado.

—He suspendido mi reunión de negocios y estoy aquí como lo solicitó. Usted dirá, señor Ministro. —planteó con tono impersonal.

—Le pedí que se reuniese conmigo para tratar con usted tres asuntos muy delicados que le conciernen directamente. —comenzó Kingsley con tono tranquilo.

Guardó silencio al aparecer la elfina con el servicio de té. Esperó a que les sirviese y desapareciese antes de continuar, pues aunque confiaba en la discreción de la criatura no quería incomodar al mago frente a él tratando temas tan delicados frente a un ser que sabía los padres le debían haber enseñado a despreciar. Aunque jamás estuvo de acuerdo con ese tipo de comportamiento sabía que era lo usual en las familias como las de su acompañante y su madre le había enseñado el arte de la diplomacia desde muy joven, lo cual conjugado con lo que le transmitiese su padre sobre análisis de personalidades y lugares lo habían convertido en uno de los mejores aurores de joven, ahora Ministro de Magia apenas terminar la Segunda Guerra.

—El primer asunto es la condena a cadena perpetua de John Dawlish —recomenzó una vez estuvieron solos, luego de los dos tomar un primer trago de la caliente bebida—. Decidí informarle que entre el listado de cargos por los cuales fue condenado está el atacar a la señora Narcissa Malfoy por la espalda durante la batalla final de la Segunda Guerra, cuando ella se estaba limitando a defenderse y buscarlo a usted, por lo que su acción no era justificable de ninguna manera. También está el que lo intentase asesinar a usted también por la espalda, pues aunque en ese momento se le consideraba a usted un mortífago activo y su comportamiento durante la batalla era dudoso, no estaba usted atacando a nadie de forma que su acción no era de forma alguna justificable.

»Sin embargo, el que matase a Lucius Malfoy ese día con la Maldición Imperdonable, aunque también fue por la espalda, no fue considerado un crimen sino un acto de guerra. Su padre estaba atacando bajo las órdenes del líder de los Mortífagos, intentando asesinar poco antes a la joven Hermione Granger.

—Lucius Malfoy era un mortífago que actuaba totalmente bajo las órdenes de Lord Voldemort y lo que él pregonaba, arrastrándonos lamentablemente a mi madre y a mí en su insensatez. Su muerte fue un acto de guerra como usted ha dicho, aunque considero cobarde que se le asesinase por la espalda. —replicó Draco con tono tranquilo al ver que el hombre moreno guardaba silencio.

—Las declaraciones de la señorita Granger sobre lo ocurrido ese día, durante el juicio a la señora Malfoy, fueron tomados en cuenta por el Wizengamot. Tiene usted razón en decir que fue una cobardía que el entonces auror Dawlish lo asesinase por la espalda y los atacase a ustedes dos de manera similar —se explicó Kingsley con calma—. El alto tribunal mágico comprendió que su madre le lanzase una maldición asesina a Dawlish, intentando salvarle la vida a usted luego que matase a su padre e intentase hacerlo con usted. Se sabe que falló sólo porque ella no es una bruja preparada para el combate.

»Lo que quería decirle es que, aunque el comportamiento de Dawlish fue cobarde e indigno de un auror, el que asesinase a su padre no está entre los cargos por los cuales ha sido condenado. Esto es porque cualquier acción que fuese llevada a cabo durante las batallas para salvar vidas humanas de manos de los Mortífagos había sido declarada por el entonces Ministro Scrimgeour como permitida, bajo la denominación de "actos de guerra". Lucius Malfoy estaba asesinando a quienes se oponían a Lord Voldemort, por lo que su asesinato está comprendido dentro de lo admitido por esa ley.

—Lo comprendo perfectamente. —afirmó Draco con semblante sereno, aunque por dentro sentía que el ir a Azkaban no era suficiente castigo para el hombre que había atacado a su madre por la espalda, generándole los problemas de salud que tenía.

—Debido a su estadía en la prisión mágica, me imagino que no le parece a usted suficiente castigo para Dawlish el que esté condenado a permanecer allí por lo que le reste de vida —continuó Kingsley, que había alcanzado a detectar un fugaz rasgo de inconformidad en los ojos grises de su interlocutor—. Actualmente la prisión es resguardada por los gigantes y las hadas de montaña y no por dementores, como usted sabe. Sin embargo el efecto de las pequeñas criaturas es distinto en cada prisionero, dependiendo de lo que ha sido su vida y forma de pensar.

»Esto que le voy a decir no es conocido por la comunidad mágica a excepción de siete brujas y doce magos. El polvo que dichas hadas de las montañas producen, el que todas las mañanas esparcen por todas las celdas, tiene la facultad de aliviar la tensión mental en aquellas personas que no han dañado intencionalmente a otras pero incrementarla en quienes sí lo han hecho —le explicó con tono pausado, analizando las reacciones del joven hombre frente a él. Contuvo una sonrisa al ver que perdía su máscara de frialdad, mostrando asombro y dejando traslucir una pregunta muda—. Sí, señor Malfoy, por eso su señora madre no se vio en una situación tan crítica de salud a pesar de no haber solicitado atención en medimagia durante un período de tiempo tan largo, ocultando su malestar durante las revisiones que los medimagos de Azkaban le hicieron.

—¿Por qué no nos fue dicho eso antes? —preguntó de inmediato Draco, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños.

—Porque existían dos factores muy delicados que nos impedían a las autoridades el transmitirle esa información. El primero es que esa propiedad del polvo de las hadas de las montañas no puede ser de conocimiento público para que los medimagos de Azkaban puedan colaborar adecuadamente con el Wizengamot, según la evolución de los internados allí de forma preventiva durante los juicios. El segundo es un poco delicado y si me lo permite se lo expondré cuando hablemos del tercer asunto que quiero tratar con usted en esta reunión.

—¿Y cuáles son los otros dos asuntos por los que usted me ha citado aquí? Necesito saberlo para saber si puedo aplazar las preguntas concernientes a algo tan importante para mí, como lo es la salud de mi madre. —planteó Draco con tensión evidente en su tono.

—El segundo asunto es la señorita Pansy Parkinson y el tercero es precisamente la salud de la señora Narcissa Malfoy. —le respondió con tranquilidad el moreno, analizando cada minúsculo gesto y reacción de su interlocutor.

—¿Pansy? —preguntó con muy bien disimulada curiosidad Draco—. No he sabido nada de ella en más de seis meses. ¿Qué pasa con Pansy?

—La señorita Parkinson estaba liderando a los Mortífagos que atacaron la mansión Longbottom, asesinando a Alice, Frank y Augusta Longbottom, así como también a Derek Lovegood que se encontraba visitando a la hija —le respondió con calma, notando que la mirada de su interlocutor era fría desde que la nombrase. Evidentemente bajo su pose de indiferencia estaba ocultando algo—. Según la información que se tiene en el Ministerio, ella era su prometida en matrimonio por acuerdo entre sus padres.

—Sí, así es. También fue mi compañera de estudios y amiga mientras estudié en Hogwarts. Sin embargo nos distanciamos desde que yo salí del colegio huyendo la noche en que me había sido ordenado asesinar al director bajo amenaza a mi familia. Nos vimos esporádicamente durante la Segunda Guerra. Se anuló el compromiso luego que mamá estaba libre y en condiciones de hacerlo formalmente. No sabía que había seguido con lo que le fue enseñado por sus padres. —finalizó con fingida pose meditativa.

—Ha sido ordenada su detención inmediata para llevarla a un juicio justo, en que el testimonio de la señora Luna Longbottom será muy importante, ya que estuvo bajo secuestro y tortura de los Mortífagos liderados por Pansy Parkinson —continuó Kingsley con calma—. Consideré prudente que usted supiese de la situación de su ex novia pues, como usted debe recordar, su situación especial es sólo debida a la intervención de Harry Potter. Pero si llegase usted a estar involucrado en alguna actividad irregular de cualquier índole su expediente se vería forzosamente reabierto.

—Lo sé y le agradezco la advertencia. Si llegase a comunicarse Pansy conmigo se lo haré saber a los aurores. Aunque, como ya le he dicho, tenemos mucho tiempo sin hablar y si ella está en ese tipo de actividades dudo mucho que se acerque a mí. —le respondió Draco con frialdad.

—Señor Malfoy, quiero que me comprenda usted —le insistió Kingsley en tono suave—. Harry no estaba restablecido de lo ocurrido el día de la batalla final cuando se presentó a su juicio y dio su testimonio a su favor, siendo este mucho más amplio y completo de lo que se le estaba solicitando. También fue él quien me pidió como un favor personal el que les permitiese a la señora Malfoy y a usted el reunirse, haciendo una excepción especial al reglamento de Azkaban. Esas dos intervenciones de Harry a favor suyo pesan mucho en mí, especialmente porque su recaída luego de presentarse a declarar a su favor fue considerable.

—No lo sabía. —musitó Draco sin poder contenerse.

—Yo aprendí a confiar en el juicio de Harry sobre las personas durante la Segunda Guerra, por lo que justo ahora me he saltado un procedimiento normal del Ministerio cuando se persigue un sospechoso al comentarle sobre la joven Parkinson. No lo he amenazado con lo que le he dicho, lo que le he advertido es que tenga usted cuidado con lo que habla con ella porque podría intentar usar su antigua relación con usted para lograr el fin que se esté proponiendo en este momento. —le explicó con la mayor sinceridad posible.

Confiaba en Harry ciegamente, por lo que no pedía la reapertura inmediata del expediente. Sospechaba que su amigo podría estar permitiéndole fluir al joven frente a él, para poder detener a los Mortífagos libres en el momento adecuado y seguro. Pero también podía ser que el joven Malfoy fuese totalmente inocente de lo que estaba sucediendo ahora, por lo que Harry se enojaría con él si lo investigaba sin ningún indicio que lo señalara. Recordaba perfectamente todo lo dicho por su amigo en el juicio del hombre que estaba frente a él, sin lograr entender aún cómo había sabido algunas cosas. Por eso había decidido plantear esa reunión de esa manera, para indicarle al rubio que estaba atento a sus movimientos pero de la forma más sutil posible.

Draco frunció el ceño y asintió, tomando de nuevo té mientras meditaba en lo que le acababan de decir. En un par de ocasiones había visto en la mirada de Pansy algo muy similar a lo que mostraba la de su tía Bellatrix en la Segunda Guerra. ¿La habrían llevado los padres tan cerca de la locura que había arrastrado a su tía al precipicio? Su mamá le había dicho que no permitiese que estuviese bajo presión luego que se enterase de Los Conjurados, pues después de perder a sus dos hermanas y no lograr acercarse ni a la sobrina ni al primo se sentía muy sola, temiendo que los Parkinson hubiesen llevado a la joven por el camino del odio que había destruido a la mayoría de los Black.

—En cuanto a la salud de la señora Malfoy, tengo entendido que el medimago Li Tieguai es quien lleva su caso —empezó a plantearle con cuidado Kingsley, continuando luego de verlo asentir—. Tengo entendido que sabe usted que la señora Molly Weasley tiene un muy serio problema de salud desde que su tía Bellatrix intentó asesinarla durante la batalla final. —le expuso con tono calmado, indicándole con su mano derecha que aguardase luego de verlo asentir con expresión interrogante e intentar decir algo.

»El señor Sirius Black ha conseguido traer a unos medimagos de la India para que estudien el caso de la señora Weasley. Me ha pedido que me comunique con usted hace unos días, cuando ellos llegaron al país, para que le plantee la posibilidad que los Charaka Sushruta colaboren también en el caso de la señora Narcissa Malfoy. No pude reunirme con usted antes para planteárselo debido a lo ocurrido en la mansión Longbottom.

—Agradezco la buena intención del señor Black, aunque no comprendo el porqué no se lo planteó personalmente a mi madre siendo ellos primos y habiendo ella intentado hablar con él. Si desconfía de ella por culpa de mi padre no es lógico que se esté preocupando por su salud. —planteó Draco luego de varios minutos de silencio en que intentaba asimilar lo que le acababan de decir.

—Aunque Harry y Sirius puedan comprender la presión que para Narcissa Malfoy suponían ser esposa de Lucius Malfoy y hermana de Bellatrix Lestrange, es difícil el olvidar que bajo sus órdenes Kreacher los condujo a una trampa en el Departamento de Misterios en que por muy poco no perdieron la vida. Lo han intentado, pero tienen muchos otros problemas que resolver también y, me va a disculpar, el hablar con la señora Malfoy sobre lo ocurrido no es una prioridad. Sin embargo los dos han hecho un esfuerzo por comprender su situación y ayudarla desde lejos.

»La petición de Sirius inicialmente era que nos reuniésemos nosotros dos con ustedes dos aquí, en un lugar seguro y neutral, para hablar sobre este tema. Tengo entendido que también quería que la señora Lupin, el joven Potter y él se reuniesen con ustedes dos aparte para tratar otros asuntos cuando las condiciones fuesen adecuadas. Sin embargo él fue herido de gravedad y no podía reunirse con ustedes en varios días. Por eso me pidió que yo les plantease la situación, para que no se retrasase la posible atención en medimagia adecuada a su señora madre en caso de ustedes aceptar.

—¿Él fue herido de gravedad? No sabía nada de eso. ¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó con no tan fingida curiosidad, pues le interesaba mucho saber cómo se encontraba el padrino de Potter.

—Sirius colaboró en el rescate de Luna Longbottom y fue herido de gravedad. Se está recuperando actualmente pero su estado de salud aún es muy delicado, por lo que le fue imposible el reunirse con usted y la señora Malfoy. Tampoco puede recibir visitas de nadie por órdenes de los medimagos que lo atienden —le respondió Kingsley con cuidado, pues no quería poner a su amigo en riesgo si sus sospechas sobre el hombre frente a él y lo que Harry pretendía eran correctas—. Se hizo una excepción conmigo porque él solicitó verme y es necesario que permanezca tranquilo.

—Comprendo. Por favor transmítale de parte mía y de mi madre nuestro sincero agradecimiento por su gestión en cuanto a esos medimagos y el deseo porque se restablezca pronto. —respondió Draco con tono formal aunque había sinceridad en sus palabras y mirada.

—Así lo haré. En cuanto a los Charaka Sushruta, el Ministerio está respaldando su presencia aquí para que atiendan no sólo a la señora Weasley sino también a otros heridos de la guerra cuyos casos son complejos debido a lo ocurrido durante la batalla final. En unos días se les habilitará una sección especial del Hospital San Mungo para que en conjunto con el medimago Li Tieguai vean a un determinado listado de pacientes.

»Cuando Sirius habló conmigo sobre incluir a la señora Malfoy en el grupo de personas a ser atendidas por ellos fue porque, además del lazo familiar que los une, sabe que ella no se ha recuperado de su salud. Ha transcurrido un considerable período de tiempo desde la batalla final y la señora Malfoy ha contado con la atención del medimago Li Tieguai desde que salió de Azkaban, que es uno de los mejores, por lo que habría sido puesta por él en los listados de pacientes por atender. Pero el procedimiento se habría tardado más por el papeleo necesario sin la intervención de su primo.

»Según me dijo Sirius, los dos coincidieron en la consulta del medimago Li Tieguai y hablaron brevemente, planteándose una posible entrevista posterior que no pudo verse concretada por motivos de salud de él —continuó Kingsley con tranquilidad, comprendiendo lo que le había dicho su amigo al ver la mirada de escepticismo de su interlocutor—. Algo que no es conocido en la comunidad mágica, por razones de seguridad, es que Sirius está bastante delicado de salud desde la batalla final. Si le estoy diciendo esto es porque él me autorizó para que lo hiciese, con la finalidad que se lo transmita a la señora Malfoy.

»Yo no estaba de acuerdo con decirle esto ni a ella ni a usted, pues lo considero una ruptura en su esquema de seguridad. Pero él me ha dicho que es necesario que su prima supiese que era ése el motivo por el que no se ha reunido con ella. Según me explicó, el medimago Li Tieguai le ha aconsejado el no tener ningún tipo de actividad física en que se pueda ver lastimado ni tampoco ninguna situación que le pueda generar tensión mental y/o emotiva.

»Sirius supuso que también la señora Malfoy sufrió una recaída luego de su encuentro en el hospital, pues le envió una misiva posponiendo el encuentro. Es por ello que no se reunió de nuevo con ella hasta no tener la información sobre los medimagos para que la entrevista discurriese de la forma más saludable posible para ambos. El medimago Li Tieguai me ha confirmado que así como el polvo de hadas de las montañas la ayudó a estabilizarse hasta que fue atendida, el hablar con el primo le produjo una situación nerviosa que la perjudicó.

Draco suspiró y asintió, pues recordaba bien las dos semanas que su mamá estuvo en cama bastante nerviosa y depresiva.

—Sirius se comunicó con la señora Malfoy hace una semana para concretar una reunión, luego que llegase de su viaje con los medimagos de la India. Habían convenido verse aquí el sábado en la tarde con Harry, Nymph y usted. Sin embargo el viernes en la noche se enteró de lo ocurrido en casa de sus amigos los Longbottom y acudió a ayudar con el rescate, siendo herido de gravedad.

»Sólo hace dos días, que su salud lo permitió, pudo hablar conmigo de esto y pedirme que yo me reuniese con ustedes. Sin embargo, luego de consultar con el medimago Li Tieguai, consideré prudente hablar con usted y plantearle la situación para que se la transmita a la señora Malfoy de la forma que considere más apropiada para la salud de ella.

—Comprendo y se lo agradezco —le respondió Draco después de un par de minutos, mientras asimilaba todo lo que le acababan de decir—. ¿Cuándo podrían esos medimagos evaluar a mi madre?

—El martes en la mañana estará lista la oficina junto a la del medimago Li Tieguai, que hemos adecuado para ellos, por lo que podrían recibirla el martes a primera hora de la tarde —le respondió, ampliando su explicación para evitar inconvenientes—. Para mantener la privacidad y tranquilidad de los pacientes los medimagos atenderán sólo a tres pacientes cada tarde, día por medio, con espacio de tiempo entre uno y otro para evitar que se vean en la oficina personas que puedan tener problemas entre sí. Hasta ahora he revisado el listado de pacientes que atenderán y es poco probable que se produzca alguna situación desagradable o de tensión allí, pero estoy de acuerdo con ellos en que es mejor prevenir.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —afirmó Draco, que quería evitarle un disgusto a su madre como el sufrido en el Callejón Diagon poco después de ser puesta en libertad—. Hablaré con el medimago Li Tieguai para que nos permita el uso de su chimenea para llegar a la cita.

—De hecho, Nymphadora Lupin y Harry Potter han solicitado el escoltar a la señora Malfoy y a usted al Hospital San Mungo, luego de almorzar con ustedes en el Callejón Diagon —le dijo Kingsley extendiéndole el sobre con la nota que Harry había escrito, conteniendo la sonrisa que le produjo la reacción de sorpresa del hombre frente a él. _"Definitivamente, sólo Harry logra mantener su máscara de frialdad en situaciones tan complejas como esta"_, pensó sintiéndose orgulloso de su joven amigo—. Según le informaron a Gawain Robards como su superior, al pedirle la tarde libre, requieren hablar con ustedes asuntos de índole personal y de negocios.

—¿Por qué en el Callejón Diagon y no en privado? —preguntó contrariado Draco.

—Aunque Harry no lo habló conmigo, cuando me entregó ese sobre para usted, lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que lo ha hecho así para ayudar, en la medida de sus posibilidades, a que no se vuelva a presentar allí ni en ningún otro lugar mágico una situación desagradable con la señora Malfoy. —le respondió con seguridad Kingsley, aunque sabía que su interlocutor había hecho una pregunta al aire, no dirigida específicamente a él.

Draco frunció el ceño al oírlo, releyendo la nota una vez más. Se había atrevido a abrirla porque en el sobre estaba su nombre y el de su madre, ambos como destinatarios, aunque el contenido iba expresamente dirigido a ella.

_Señora Malfoy,_

_Mi padrino no ha podido reunirse con usted por motivos de salud. Sin embargo él, Nymph y yo quisiéramos que nuestra reunión con usted y su hijo no se pospusiese más. Es por esto que le escribo para solicitarle que nos veamos nosotros cuatro para hablar tanto asuntos personales como de negocios._

_Como ya le había dicho Sirius, quisiéramos que esa reunión se diese en el restaurante y heladería regentado por Hestia Jones, la que antes de la Segunda Guerra fue la heladería de Fortescue._

_Sabemos que usted tiene sus dudas en cuanto a reunirse en ese lugar por lo ocurrido hace un año en el Callejón Diagon, pero le pido confíe usted en mí que no se verá envuelta en ninguna situación desagradable._

_Por favor hágale llegar su respuesta a esta invitación a su sobrina, ya que a mí no me llegan lechuzas por motivos de seguridad que estoy seguro usted comprende._

_Atentamente,_

_Harry Potter._

—Ellos dos son aurores muy capacitados, pero si lo considera necesario puedo asignar a otros dos aurores para la protección de la señora durante la reunión. —le ofreció Kingsley.

—Estoy seguro que no habrá problemas mientras estemos con ellos, pero tengo que pensar en una forma de traslado seguro para mamá. —respondió Draco meditativo.

—Pueden llegar a través de la red flú a la oficina de Hestia. Estoy seguro que ella no tendrá problemas con eso. —le planteó Kingsley.

—Esa es una buena idea, gracias. Seguiré su sugerencia y hablaré con la señorita Jones luego de entregarle esta nota a mi madre y que ella me diga si acepta ir allí. —respondió con tono formal y sereno.

—Espero no haberlo incomodado en ningún momento con lo que le he planteado en esta reunión y le insisto una vez más en que tenga usted cuidado con la señorita Parkinson. —dio por finalizado el encuentro Kingsley.

—Le agradezco mucho el que dispusiese usted de su valioso tiempo para hablar conmigo sobre tres asuntos tan delicados e importantes para mí, así como la forma en que lo ha hecho. Una vez más me pongo a sus órdenes para lo poco o mucho en que puedan la familia Malfoy y sus empresas colaborar con su administración como Ministro. —le respondió Draco incorporándose, correspondiendo al breve estrechón de manos.

Kingsley se quedó mirando pensativo la puerta después que se marchase el joven rubio, que había tenido que tomar sobre sus hombros la carga que representaba una madre enferma y la fortuna familiar muy cerca de la quiebra. Sabía que había tenido una formación totalmente dirigida al odio y al poder sirviendo a un mago oscuro. Sin embargo, según el testimonio y las pruebas presentadas por Harry, había sido superada por las propias convicciones del joven Malfoy, quien discreta y acertadamente había ayudado a muchos a escapar de una muerte segura bajo la máscara de mortífago incompetente.

La expresión de serena resignación del joven de veinte años al inicio de su juicio había sido sustituida por una de genuina sorpresa cuando su ex rival del colegio se había presentado allí a declarar a favor de él y presentar aquellas pruebas. Fue para todos evidente que ni el acusado, ni el abogado defensor, ni el acusador estaban al tanto de lo que su amigo tenía entre manos. Meghan Macmillan, como jefe del Wizengamot, autorizó al joven de ojos esmeraldas a exponer lo que lo había llevado allí, así como a entregar los documentos y objetos mágicos que llevaba.

Fue después del testimonio de Harry Potter que se pudo comprender la forma en que Draco Malfoy se comportó en la batalla final, pues Lord Voldemort desconfiaba del joven y había convocado magia oscura antigua uniendo el destino de la madre al del hijo. Si Draco se enfrentaba a uno de sus hombres la marca en su brazo los mataría a Narcissa y a él. Esto se lo reveló Snape a Harry durante su agonía, según declaró el joven héroe en el juicio. Madre e hijo confirmaron la información por separado luego que su amigo revelase aquello.

Las seis largas horas en que Harry permaneció dando declaración, escuchando los nuevos interrogatorios a los dos Malfoy sobrevivientes y respondiendo los cuestionamientos del tribunal mágico, le ocasionaron una fuerte recaída. Esta había preocupado mucho a los medimagos, quienes solamente sabían que él había llevado a Harry al Ministerio por su petición. Aún recordaba el enojo con el que el anciano Li Tieguai le había reclamado el haberle permitido al chico que estuviese tanto tiempo fuera de una cama y, por la forma en que llegó al hospital, sometido a tensión nerviosa.

Sonrió al recordar que días atrás el medimago se había intentado escudar en quejarse al Wizengamot de una "venganza personal injustificada" con el fin de seguir guardándole al joven el secreto sobre el problema de salud. La firme intervención de Remus había desarmado al pobre anciano, quien finalmente cedió porque estaba altamente preocupado por Harry después de enterarse de lo ocurrido en el Valle de Godric cuando Ginny le atendió la herida en el brazo.

Frunció el ceño. Si algunos de los Mortífagos libres que estaban intentando quebrantar la paz no fuesen tan peligrosos aquél tipo de entrenamientos extremos no serían necesarios. Hasta mediados de ese año las actuaciones de los rezagados habían sido muy violentas pero desorganizadas, sin embargo últimamente eran menos agresivas y mejor planeadas. Era evidente que había surgido un líder que los estaba congregando, uno que se hacía llamar "La Sombra" según lograron sacarle semanas atrás a un mortífago arrestado por los aurores.

Gawain había interrogado personalmente a Jugson con una combinación de Veritaserum y Legilimancia, logrando así saber que un nuevo líder había surgido, uno que ninguno de los Mortífagos había visto personalmente, uno que los logró reunir a todos bajo la convicción que Lord Voldemort no estaba muerto y podía ser restaurado aún más poderoso de lo que había sido en las dos guerras anteriores, con un arma que destruiría definitivamente a Harry Potter.

Recién que se produjo el interrogatorio creyeron que alguien estaba usando esa artimaña para manipular a todos los rezagados y poder conformar un ejército para sus propios fines. Habían decidido que sólo ellos dos y Gilbert Williamson (que había sido el otro auror presente en el interrogatorio) sabrían lo dicho por Jugson hasta obtener más información. El día antes les habían dicho aquello a Los Dragones y Los Halcones, preocupándose casi todos porque aquello confirmaba lo que Luna le había oído a Parkinson.

Lo que les desconcertó fue que Anya Dyson plantease que no descartasen la teoría que "La Sombra" estuviese manipulando a los rezagados con información falsa y que en realidad no quisiese hacer retornar a Voldemort sino conseguir "el arma" para hacerse con el poder. Harry había permanecido durante toda la reunión con su máscara de frialdad, asintiendo sin embargo luego de su planteamiento con algo muy extraño en sus esmeraldas mientras miraba a la hermana, quien lo interrogó en silencio con sus ojos avellanas. Ninguno de ellos entendió la aparente comunicación silenciosa entre ellos, pues él siguió con la reunión y ella guardó silencio con expresión pensativa.

"_¿Sabrá acaso Harry quién es "La Sombra" y lo está dejando actuar para saber lo que realmente pretende? ¿Quiere detenerlo sólo cuando tenga toda la información?"_. Era evidente para él que el joven guerrero se sentía inquieto por haber dado frente a su enemigo sin saber de los lazos, aunque el ataque de Voldemort a Hogwarts no había dejado alternativas a su amigo.

"_El último horcrux fue destruido por Snape durante esa última batalla, por lo que Harry pudo detener definitivamente al asesino. Pero ahora surge la duda si está realmente muerto o si es posible que lo revivan por los lazos con Ginny y Harry. Aunque hay otra posibilidad, que la información sobre los supuestos lazos no sea cierta sino que la esté sembrando 'La Sombra' para distraernos de su verdadero objetivo"_.

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Ése planteamiento lo había hecho Daryll Conrad el día anterior, al ser interrogado por Harry sobre su opinión luego del extraño intercambio de miradas con la joven en silla de ruedas. Según el detective muggle existía la posibilidad que lo de los lazos fuese una cortina de humo, para que Harry investigase sobre Los Pergaminos de la Muerte y el Poder tras la Puerta Sellada. Explicaba que así lo obligaba a hacer todo el trabajo y en el momento en que "La Sombra" tuviese toda la información reunida atacaría.

Si eso era así, quienquiera que fuese el nuevo líder de los Mortífagos era astuto y muy peligroso, pues estaba manipulando tanto a los Mortífagos como a ellos en su propio beneficio. Las sospechas del detective se basaban en que la información inicial estaba guiándolos tanto a ellos como a los Mortífagos hacia los cristales y los papiros, no hacia los supuestos lazos. Tenía mucha lógica que "el arma" fuese la roca granítica piramidal con los nueve cristales ya unidos a ésta. El problema era averiguar si la información de los lazos era confiable o no, así como también quién era "La Sombra".

Hermione les había recordado que la información sobre los supuestos lazos la había conseguido ella antes de la batalla final, encajando con la última conversación entre Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter, que ella y Kingsley habían escuchado claramente por estar combatiendo cerca de ellos.

—_¿Cómo pretendes que me arrepienta de lo que he hecho de mi vida si me ha conducido al poder absoluto? Tal vez hayas destruido mis horcruxes, pero según la profecía el único que puede matarme eres tú y ahora no puedes hacerlo sin que la joven Weasley y tú mueran. Los dos están unidos a mí por el vínculo que forjaron con mi parte del alma de dieciséis años, que estaba encerrada en el diario._

—_Acabo de evitar que tu querida mortífaga, Bellatrix Lestrange, asesine a Ginny y aún estoy aquí listo para detenerte. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lograré matarte y que sin embargo ella sobreviva? Arrepiéntete de tu vida para que sea reversada la creación de los horcruxes y pueda tu alma unificada buscar su camino en el más allá._

—_Tal vez ella sobreviviría, porque su lazo es con sólo un trozo atrapado de mi alma, pero el tuyo es mucho más fuerte porque yo estaba vivo cuando establecí el lazo contigo por medio de la cicatriz en tu frente. Desde que recuperé mi cuerpo has experimentado la fuerza de nuestra conexión. No puedes matarme sin morir._

—_Yo estoy listo para morir, Tom Riddle, sólo te estoy dando una última oportunidad para que te prepares tú para tu muerte._

—_Mentira. Nadie está listo para morir. Además no tienes lo necesario para matarme. Ni tu madre está aquí para morir por ti ni tienes ya la varita gemela de la mía, pues Bellatrix la destruyó bajo mis órdenes hace unas horas por medio del que creías era tu amigo._

—_¿De verdad crees que Lee Jordan me traicionó? Estás demostrando ser mucho menos inteligente de lo que pregonabas. ¿Nunca oíste hablar de las varitas falsas de Sortilegios Weasley? Aquí tengo unas cuantas "varitas gemelas" de la tuya. ¿Quieres una?_

—_Las varitas se conectarán y esta vez la mía vencerá la que tienes en tu mano. Te destruiré._

—_Última oportunidad de arrepentirte y unificar tu alma. Yo estoy listo para morir si con eso te detengo definitivamente._

Lo siguiente fue el choque entre la maldición asesina de la varita de Lord Voldemort y la paralizante salida de la de Harry Potter, generándose de nuevo la esfera dorada alrededor de ellos. Pero esta vez el interior de la misma se vio inundado por una luz blanca brillante que fue vista hasta Francia, según supieron después. Al cesar la luz, que era tan extraña que no los cegó, caía Lord Voldemort, envejeciendo aceleradamente hasta convertirse en polvo mientras lanzaba un grito desgarrador, uniéndolo a los siete destruidos horcruxes rayos de fuego que los incineraron también.

Cuando él reaccionó estaban Ginny, Hermione, Sirius y Remus llegando alrededor de Harry. Los cuatro escucharon sus palabras de despedida antes que el joven ocultase sus esmeraldas, llenas de un brillo mezcla de dicha y amor, tras sus párpados al caer inconsciente. Sólo Gawain y él habían logrado detener a varios Mortífagos y hacer reaccionar a otros para evitar que todos escapasen, pero algunos alcanzaron a huir como si estuviesen preparados para que su líder fracasase.

Voldemort en realidad no estaba seguro del lazo con Ginny y sólo confiaba en el lazo con Harry por medio de la cicatriz. _"¿Puede ser que uno de los Mortífagos que se dio a la fuga hubiese engañado a su amo con lo de los lazos para darle un falso sentido de seguridad?"_, se preguntó. Tom Riddle siempre se había creído demasiado astuto para que alguien lo engañase, por eso siempre decía "Lord Voldemort siempre sabe". _"¿Se habrá dado cuenta alguno de sus hombres que ése era su punto débil y lo manipuló para librarse de él?"_, se planteó mientras tamborileaba sus dedos sobre su escritorio.

La marca tenebrosa de los brazos de los Mortífagos se había convertido en una mancha oscura luego que el líder falleciese, variando desde la casi transparente de Draco Malfoy a la renegrida de Jugson, pero sin magia inherente a ellas. _"¿Sabría acaso 'La Sombra' que sólo así se libraría de Lord Voldemort? ¿Y si 'La Sombra' no es tan poderosa como cree ser sino solamente otro más manipulado por quien ha urdido todo esto? Si manipuló a Lord Voldemort bien puede estar manipulando también a quien ahora lidera a los mortífagos"_, pensó mirando la silla en que poco antes había estado el rubio.

"_Cuando Albus Dumbledore detuvo definitivamente a Grindelwald ya Tom Riddle se hacía conocer como Lord Voldemort entre sus seguidores en Hogwarts, antes de graduarse. ¿Habrá surgido un nuevo Señor Oscuro en las filas de Lord Voldemort sin que éste se diese cuenta? ¿Quién es? ¿Es 'La Sombra' o alguien más? ¿Sabe Harry quién es la nueva amenaza? ¿Sabe quién es 'La Sombra'? ¿Tiene algo que ver Draco Malfoy en todo este problema que magos y muggles tenemos frente a nosotros o es sólo un fantasma?"_.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo que le contó Daryll sobre la forma en que habían apodado en su grupo a Harry antes de saber la verdad, "El Fantasma Esmeralda". Ahora que conocía mejor a cada uno de Los Halcones comprendía la confianza que el hijo de Lily y James había depositado en ellos. Si los doce detectives fuesen brujas y magos no dudaría ni un segundo en entrenarlos como aurores. Habían investigado y protegido a Katherine aún dentro de sus limitaciones, sin presionar tampoco a Harry de manera inadecuada, tendiéndole sutiles trampas para saber quién era y cuáles sus intenciones.

Antes de saber la verdad habían ayudado y protegido a Sirius, Ginny y Harry de forma muy efectiva, así como hicieron lo que pudieron para respaldar a los miembros del E.D. y la O.D.F. luego del rescate de Luna. Luego afrontaron de una forma admirable el conocimiento sobre la magia y las dos guerras en que sumió Voldemort al mundo mágico, así como el problema en que ahora estaban y requería de la ayuda de ellos.

En cuanto a los seis médicos que formaban parte de Los Halcones, le asombraba su preparación y agilidad para desempeñarse tanto con heridos graves como con pacientes difíciles de temperamento, como Molly y el propio Harry. Pues aunque Johan era tan impulsivo como lo había sido y seguía siendo Sirius, se controlaba mucho mejor, tal vez por la influencia de Johana o posiblemente por su preparación como médico.

Suspiró al pensar en la joven en silla de ruedas. Había sufrido un fuerte shock al verla, el cual apenas si pudo disimular. Fue sólo gracias a que la vio cuando estaba en medio de las presentaciones el detective que casi nadie se dio cuenta de la fuerte impresión que sufrió él, así como también Lancelot y Gawain. Madeleine, Johana y Danielle habían estudiado el mismo año que Lily, Los Merodeadores, Lancelot y él, mientras Gawain era un año mayor. _"Si le hubiese correspondido a Madeleine y no hubiese terminado con nuestro noviazgo esa chica sería mi hija, no de James Potter luego de una noche de embriaguez"_.

Tragó saliva al pensar que los tres jóvenes que se habían criado como hermanos sabían toda la verdad sobre su concepción, el que las madres se habían visto obligadas a abandonar sus estudios sin terminar por sus embarazos y el repudio al que Johana y Danielle se vieron sometidas por los Hawking y los Groombridge. Había sido gracias a los Dyson que no corrieron una suerte peor ellas con sus hijos. Comprendía que Madeleine no hubiese insistido en enviar a su hija al colegio cuando no pudieron ir los de sus amigas, pues la situación de la chica no hubiese sido fácil siendo hija de una madre soltera.

Le daba una mezcla de rabia y dolor saber la forma en que ella había muerto, pues aunque no la había amado le tuvo mucho cariño y le dolió la ruptura. Madeleine quiso que mantuviesen una amistad pero él quiso evitarle el dolor de estar cerca de él, pues sabía que ella sí lo amaba y también que no le podía corresponder porque él estaba enamorado de Marlene McKinnon. Recordaba bien el dolor profundo que sintió cuando la asesinaron con toda su familia. En ese momento hubiese querido tener a su amiga Madeleine a su lado para que le ayudase a superarlo. Fue entonces cuando comprendió su error y quiso averiguar lo ocurrido con ella pero la Primera Guerra lo absorbió, al igual que a todos.

Siendo Madeleine tan independiente y bonita cuando estudiaban, pensó que su extraña desaparición se debía a algún rápido matrimonio arreglado por los padres para sacarla de la tristeza en que se sumió luego de la ruptura de los dos. Fue ésa la razón para que la buscase entre las parejas que se habían casado durante la Primera Guerra y abandonado Inglaterra, cuando si se hubiese atrevido a acercarse a preguntarle a los padres la hubiese conseguido a ella, a las amigas y a los hijos de las tres.

Pero entonces se hubiese unido a ella por cariño, ayudándola a formar a Anya. Eso lo habría alejado definitivamente de Amy, su actual esposa, a la que amaba aún más de lo que había amado a Marlene. Suspiró y denegó. Recordó la forma en que lo había mirado varias veces la joven en silla de ruedas y se sintió incómodo. _"¿Sabrá ella acaso lo ocurrido entre su mamá y yo? ¿Debería hablar con ella? Según me dijo Amy la chica fue muy agradable con ella en Grimmauld, mientras esperaban a que llegasen con el hermano del acto de graduación como auror"_.

A su esposa él le había contado ya toda la verdad, pues no le gustaba tener secretos con ella. Amy había sido muy dulce y comprensiva con él, aconsejándole además que hablase con Anya cuando pudiese. Después de pensarlo varios minutos decidió que el sábado intentaría tener esa conversación con ella, después de la hora del desayuno y antes que llegasen los demás para las prácticas conjuntas de Los Halcones y Los Dragones.

* * *

Draco se sentó pensativo tras su escritorio en la oficina desde la que dirigía las empresas Malfoy. A esa hora de la noche no había nadie en el edificio, por eso había ido allí. Necesitaba analizar con fría calma todo lo hablado en la larga reunión con el Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt.

La condena de John Dawlish le producía profunda satisfacción, no importándole el que no lo incriminasen por la muerte de Lucius Malfoy. Su padre les había generado mucho dolor a su mamá y a él, pues los repudió a ambos por "débiles" luego de saber que él no había asesinado al director y que lo había hecho Severus Snape, cumpliendo el Pacto Inquebrantable que hiciese con Narcissa Malfoy. Si bien no los dañó físicamente tampoco los ayudó. Según él, les había mantenido con vida su fidelidad a "El Señor Oscuro" y que sus siguientes tareas fueron cumplidas a cabalidad.

Pero Draco se dio cuenta que la verdadera razón por la que Voldemort no los había matado a su mamá y a él era para que ellos siguieran siendo la fachada de "la familia honorable". Pues, a pesar del tiempo en prisión de su padre y la fuga gracias a la cual fue libre de nuevo, el dinero de los Malfoy había silenciado a muchos. Por eso la Mansión Malfoy, su casa, era la guarida perfecta para el asesino y sus secuaces.

Fue gracias a las palabras y actitud de Albus Dumbledore antes de morir que él empezó a analizar con cuidado lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Pansy se había visto obligada a madurar cuando vio a su padre asesinar a una prima suya, que quería mucho, por haberse casado con un hombre que era hijo de una bruja con un muggle.

Los Greengrass habían mantenido prudente distancia de Lord Voldemort, escudándose en que tenían dos hijas mujeres y la supuesta enfermedad de la señora para no unirse a los Mortífagos.

La señora Zabini se había casado y enviudado siete veces, convirtiéndose en una mujer sola y con mucho dinero con un hijo único joven. Blaise se salvó de ser integrado totalmente al grupo de asesinos porque "tenía que velar por su madre viuda", aunque no se escapó de llevar la marca tenebrosa y prestar algunos "servicios especiales".

Fue así como los cuatro jóvenes que habían sido formados en las costumbres y creencias de las ancestrales familias de magos de sangre pura repudiaron en secreto al heredero por sangre de Salazar Slytherin. Pansy y él por convicción propia con el apoyo de sus madres. Daphne por las enseñanzas secretas de sus dos padres que sabían que Tom Riddle se había formado en un orfanato muggle y, por lo tanto, no lo consideraban con derecho a hacer lo que hacía en nombre de la pureza de la sangre. Blaise porque la mamá le había enseñado que el poder estaba en la información y en no servir a nadie que no fuese a si mismo.

Cuando Pansy y él supieron lo que aún tenía pendiente Harry Potter decidieron que debían ayudar a detener el peligro desde adentro, como lo había hecho Severus Snape antes. Daphne se les acercó y ofreció ayudarlos luego que el imprudente Jugson se acercase a los padres de la rubia para "convencerlos de unirse a la causa a tiempo". Fue también este mortífago quien habló con la mamá de Blaise, quien de inmediato se comunicó con Draco. Fue así como nacieron Los Conjurados, encargándose Pansy y Blaise de la parte operativa directa mientras Daphne y él tenían que tender la sutil red en que envolverían a todos para lograr sus fines.

La idea de Blaise hasta ahora venía funcionando perfectamente, pero… No sólo Harry Potter parecía estar tejiendo su propia red, sino que ahora tenía la impresión que el Ministro sabía algo. El enorme problema era que los dos habían sido extremadamente cautelosos con lo que decían y hacían, por lo que le era imposible deducir lo que sabían o sospechaban. Él sabía que su posición era delicada, por lo que la "advertencia" de Shacklebolt tenía un doble mensaje: "Soy amigo de Harry y por respeto a él no le he reabierto ya su expediente con una investigación, pero no crea que eso lo hace inmune".

Se sintió mal al saber de la recaída de Potter luego del juicio, la cual había confirmado así como también se había informado que fue muy severa. _"¿Por qué arriesgó su salud de esa manera para evitar que fuese a Azkaban?"_. Su mamá le había dicho que la razón para que los ayudase a los dos era muy sencilla: Sirius Black. Era lógico que su espíritu Gryffindor no admitiese que fuesen a dar a la cárcel dos personas que no habían hecho daño luego que Sirius, el padrino del joven de ojos esmeralda, hubiese estado detenido injustamente en el peor de los lugares durante doce largos años. Eso tenía mucho sentido.

Miró una vez más la nota que Harry Potter le había dirigido a su madre. _"¿Qué asuntos de negocios querrán tratar con nosotros?"_. Los personales podía imaginárselos, lo cual le hacía temer una recaída de la mamá luego de la reunión, pero no entendía qué más podrían querer la esposa del ex licántropo y el héroe del mundo mágico aparte de reclamarle a su madre lo ocurrido con Andrómeda Black y con Kreacher.

La mamá estaba tan intrigada como él, pero había accedido a ir al local de Hestia Jones porque confiaba en Harry Potter, quien desde su punto de vista había pasado de ser el niño que se podía despreciar por no tener los orígenes adecuados al gran guerrero admirable.

Narcissa Malfoy decía que más que la transformación de el niño que vivió a el guerrero que venció el cambio se había producido en ella misma, luego que viese el comportamiento de Lord Voldemort con el esposo y la hermana después del fallido intento por recuperar la profecía. Había empezado a cuestionarse muchas cosas que le enseñaron, analizando con frialdad y ojo crítico su propia vida y las de sus dos hermanas.

El que Bellatrix no la hubiese apoyado, cuando intentaba salvarle la vida a Draco del cruel castigo que suponía la tarea impuesta por Voldemort, la había hecho reaccionar y buscar ayuda en Severus Snape. Luego intentó comunicarse con Andrómeda, quien para su sorpresa le respondió. No fue cálida ni amorosa, pero tampoco un caudal de rencor. Narcissa le confió a su hijo, luego del primer encuentro entre la metamórfaga y él en un campo de batalla en que la prima lo había intentado detener sin lastimarlo, que la hermana había prometido ayudarla a sacarlo de allí. Pero Rodolphus Lestrange se había interpuesto ese día y Draco se había negado a abandonar a Narcissa a su suerte.

La actitud de su prima con él había sido distante luego que su tía muriese. Sin embargo había habido agradecimiento en su mirada cuando su mamá la protegió con el niño recién nacido de un mortífago errante, antes de entregarle su varita y la de ella al profesor Lupin. Su mamá y él hubiesen podido huir aquél día, pero Narcissa se había negado a abandonar a su sobrina y el pequeño mientras no tuviese a alguien a su lado en condiciones de defenderla. Madam Pomfrey y Luna Lovegood yacían inconscientes al lado de la metamórfaga y el bebé por el ataque del asesino que su mamá había desmayado.

Eso lo había declarado la metamórfaga en ambos juicios, lo cual los había ayudado mucho. Aunque primordialmente sus libertades se debían a las declaraciones de Hermione Granger y Harry Potter, pues ellos hablaron de las actitudes de los dos antes que cayese Lord Voldemort, lo cual tenía más peso que lo hecho por ellos luego que el líder de los asesinos muriese. La actitud de la auror desde la batalla final con su mamá había sido de amable respeto y con él de fría cautela.

"_¿Habrá ella intervenido en el acercamiento de Sirius Black a mamá? ¿Lo habrá hecho Harry Potter? ¿Acaso los dos?"_. Su mamá le había dicho que la actitud del primo era sólo debida a si mismo, pues era y siempre sería un Gryffindor. Según ella su joven primo siempre había tenido la arrogancia de los Black pero el corazón de un león, demasiado impulsivo, franco y directo para hacer algo de lo que no estuviese convencido. Narcissa le había contado que la joven Andrómeda y el niño Sirius se habían llevado muy bien, llevándole su tía al primo siete años. También le dijo que entre ella y el primo siempre hubo distancia porque ella se plegó a lo que le enseñaban mientras que él se rebelaba.

Su mamá casi no le hablaba de su tía Bellatrix luego que terminase la guerra y él la comprendía, además que se imaginaba perfectamente cómo había sido la relación de su tía mayor con el primo. Bellatrix había arrojado a Sirius al Velo de la Muerte al golpearlo con una maldición, sin sentir el más mínimo arrepentimiento por ello. No sabía dónde había ido a dar el padrino de Potter, pero no debía ser un bonito lugar cuando a la macabra tela le seguían diciendo el Velo de la Muerte. Además, por lo que su tía Andrómeda le había dicho a su madre, el hombre había estado más muerto que vivo durante un par de meses luego que lo rescatasen.

Se podría considerar que alguna clase de justicia divina había intervenido el día de la batalla final, pues fueron Neville Longbottom y Sirius Black quienes detuvieron para siempre a Bellatrix Lestrange. Ella los había combatido con el respaldo de los hermanos Carrow, quienes se desaparecieron tan pronto la vieron caer muerta. No podía negar que le había dado cierta satisfacción eliminar a esos dos con Pansy, que también los odiaba porque asesinaron a la mamá frente a ella durante una sesión de castigo mal llevada.

"_Pansy, Blaise… Han sido tocados en forma demasiado profunda por el odio. No desconfío de ellos, pero… ¿Por qué mis instintos me dicen que tenga cuidado desde que hicimos el lazo mágico Daphne, Pansy, Blaise y yo, cuando conformamos Los Conjurados?"_.

Las campanadas de la catedral de Londres lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Era mejor que volviese a la casa para que su mamá no se preocupase por él. En el transcurso del día que acababa de empezar tenía que entrevistarse con Theodore Nott y Ernie Carmichael, dos piezas fundamentales en los planes de "La Sombra".

—Yo también estoy fastidiada de estar aquí adentro, Sirius, pero tú tienes estrictamente prohibido levantarte de tu cama. —le recordó exasperada Anya.

—Anoche nevó y el sol invernal hoy está hermoso. Quiero ver como se derrite la nieve allá afuera. —insistió él con tono meloso.

Dian le preguntó en gruñidos a la chica lo que pasaba, asomada por la ventana. Anya giró los ojos y le explicó, suspirando y denegando al oír la respuesta.

—¿Qué dijo? —le preguntó Sirius a la chica con mucha curiosidad.

—Te ha dado la razón y ha propuesto una solución que no te va a gustar. —le respondió ella con sinceridad.

—¿Cuál solución? —preguntó él, que con tal de salir estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a uno de los disparates de la hija de su fallecido mejor amigo.

—Ella dice que te saquemos con todo y cama al jardín. —le explicó Anya mientras denegaba. Eso le parecía una locura.

—No es mala idea. —opinó Sirius y se encogió de hombros. Ya tenía tres días encerrado en esas cuatro paredes y no lo soportaba.

—Debes estar desesperado por salir para aceptar eso —afirmó la chica con sus ojos abiertos al máximo, bufando al verlo asentir—. De acuerdo. —aceptó, girándose a decirle en gruñidos a su amiga que él había aceptado su proposición.

—¿A dónde va Dian? —le preguntó a la chica al ver a la gorila alejarse de la ventana—. ¿Qué haces? —la interrogó en seguida al ver que se acercaba a él y le examinaba el brazo en que tenía la extraña goma amarilla, en la que pinchaban para ponerle los medicamentos, retrocediendo levemente de forma instintiva.

—Tranquilo. Tal vez no recuerdas todo lo que les contamos, pero yo empecé a estudiar medicina con mis hermanos y tengo algunos conocimientos básicos. Esta aguja intravenosa ya se ha tapado hoy dos veces, así que es mejor que te la quite y dejemos descansar esa vena. Toma aire profundamente y estate muy quieto —le dijo mientras humedecía con alcohol una pelotita de algodón y preparaba una curita—. Listo. —le sonrió luego del procedimiento.

—Se sintió extraño, pero no me dolió. —le planteó mirándola con curiosidad.

—Maggie no es la única con manos suaves —le respondió ella guiñándole un ojo—. Te voy a quitar los electrodos mientras Dian y Stormer te preparan allá afuera un picnic.

—¿Los qué? —preguntó inquieto, mientras veía a la chica manipular algo en las máquinas raras a las que lo había unido su hijo esa mañana antes de irse.

—Las gomitas a las que van unidas estos cables. —le explicó ella con paciencia y una gran sonrisa, empezando en seguida a quitárselos con otra bolita de algodón empapada en alcohol y mucho cuidado.

—Esa se quedó con mis vellos. —se quejó entre dientes Sirius.

—Lo siento. No debo usar alcohol aquí porque te aflojaría la cinta que te sujeta esta gasa —le explicó ella—. Listo, cierra la camisa del pijama y ponte esta chaqueta. Déjame buscarte una frazada más abrigada para las piernas y estarás preparado. Nos llevaremos la portátil y el libro ése para continuar allá afuera.

—¿Te meterás en problemas con tus hermanos por esto? —le preguntó Sirius un poco inquieto ahora por eso, mirando como la chica se desplazaba con su silla de ruedas a la puerta de madera tras la cual estaba la ropa y lencería.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya están acostumbrados a que no los obedezca totalmente y luego tengan que reparar los daños que haya hecho —le contó con una sonrisa—. Anakin, por favor ayúdame a bajar la manta abrigada —le pidió al perro Collie, que los acompañaba con la pareja y los otros dos ese día—. No amiguito, esa no, la que se parece a las que tienen ustedes en sus cuartitos desde hace unos días. Sí, esa misma. Gracias amiguito. —le frotó con cariño la cabeza y tras las orejas en cuanto la puso sobre su regazo.

—Podrías haberla bajado con tu varita, o pedirme que te enseñara con la mía cómo hacerlo si no sabías. —tanteó Sirius mirándola fijamente, preocupado.

—No lo pensé. Estoy acostumbrada a que mis amigos y yo nos ayudemos. —le respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—No te vayas a molestar, pero me comentó Remus que tienes problemas con hacer magia, incluso más que Robin. —le planteó con cautela, sus ojos grises notando como los avellanas de ella le evadían la mirada.

—Sí, no se me da bien. —le contestó Anya evasivamente.

—También me dijo que había notado miradas de extrañeza de Johan y de Robin. —decidió presionarla un poco.

—Antes tenía cierta habilidad innata con la varita y volar en escoba, pero supongo que la falta de práctica me hizo torpe —le explicó ella encogiéndose de hombros mientras cerraba la portátil y la ubicaba en sus piernas—. Gracias Calypso, gracias Atlantis. —les sonrió ampliamente a la pareja de perros Terranova que le habían llevado de su cuarto la manta a cuadros que tanto le gustaba y su chaqueta, abrigando sus piernas con la manta.

Sirius iba a decirle algo más cuando vio entrar a los dos gorilas a través de la puerta, decidiendo que mejor se quedaba callado y tranquilo. El macho era distinto a la hembra y él ya lo había visto rugirle de forma poco amistosa a su hijo por reñir a la chica.

Anya sonrió y le guiñó un ojo cuando notó que se tensaba ante la presencia de Stormer. Aunque Johan y ella les habían asegurado a Ginny y él que se había molestado el gorila porque la protegía demasiado, pero que no había habido peligro, tanto la menuda pelirroja como el hombre de ojos grises le tenían desde ese momento desconfianza. Los dos decían que si por protegerla a ella había amenazado a Johan, al que tenía tiempo de conocer, era mejor que ni ellos ni ninguno de Los Dragones se le acercasen demasiado. Sólo Harry se le había acercado al gorila luego de eso, para acompañar a Anya.

El gorila macho se desplazó hasta la cabecera de la cama y la gorila a los pies, levantando entre los dos el mueble con su ocupante y sacándolo con cuidado, avanzando frente a ellos los dos perros Collie mientras los dos Terranova acompañaban a Anya que se desplazaba con su silla tras ellos.

Sirius no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso y asombrado por la facilidad con que lo estaban transportando. Tomó una respiración profunda y sonrió ampliamente, cerrando sus ojos, cuando sintió el calorcito del sol en su cuerpo y rostro. Los abrió de inmediato al oír al gorila macho gruñir bajo algo, conteniendo la respiración.

—Tienes razón, Stormer, el sol es mejor medicina para él que las aguas de colores que mis hermanos le ponen. —afirmó Anya sonriéndole al hombre de ojos grises, ampliándose su sonrisa al ver que se destensaba y los ojos le brillaban con alegría.

—¿A dónde vamos? —se atrevió a preguntar Sirius luego de un par de minutos, extrañado porque se seguían desplazando hacia los árboles.

—Te han preparado una especie de picnic hacia allá, cerca de su hogar. —le respondió Anya señalándole hacia la derecha.

Sirius tuvo que admitir cuando bajaron la cama y Dian le acomodó la manta que el lugar era perfecto, pues recibía el sol pero los árboles cercanos evitaban corrientes de aire frío. Con un asentimiento y una sonrisa les agradeció a los gorilas sus atenciones, luego que le diesen unas manzanas y muchas fresas silvestres. Observó con curiosidad como se desplazaba el macho hacia lo que le pareció una enorme tina hecha de ramas, hojas y musgo, pegada a un hueco en el tronco del enorme árbol. Siguió luego con la mirada a la hembra, que se subía a una conformación ligeramente diferente en una rama del mismo árbol.

—Son sus nidos. Allí descansan de sus periplos y duermen —le explicó en tono suave Anya, ampliando su exposición al ver la expresión de curiosidad de su acompañante—. A ellos les gusta salir a explorar el bosque cercano. De ahí traen su propia comida y también algunos regalos para mí.

—Este sitio tiene muy buena vista de toda la casa. —comentó Sirius, que había notado que subían levemente mientras lo desplazaban y ahora comprendía que estaban en una pequeña planicie de la colina cercana, semiocultos por los árboles.

—Estoy casi segura que fue por eso que lo escogieron como su hogar. Según me explicó Chase, los gorilas de montaña acostumbran buscar sitios altos desde los que puedan observar el territorio cuando hay humanos u otros grupos de gorilas cerca de ellos. —le explicó Anya con una sonrisa, agradada por el interés que estaba mostrando por sus amigos.

—Definitivamente son muy listos. No puede acercárseles nadie sin que lo sepan. —comentó Sirius analizando el lugar.

—Sí. Son muy inteligentes y, aunque tienen aspecto feroz, realmente son cariñosos y amables. Cuando se golpea el pecho Stormer y gruñe de manera amenazante lo que está haciendo es definir que es el macho y éste es su territorio. Si te quedas quieto y calmado no sólo no te atacará sino que te respetará.

—Ahora entiendo la reacción de Johan el otro día. —asintió Sirius.

—Ginny se ganó el respeto de Dian cuando defendió su presencia a tu lado, recién llegaron aquí. Dice que es una lástima que no hubiese desarrollado más la corpulencia propia de su especie. Me preguntó si la mamá no la había alimentado adecuadamente. —le contó entre risas suaves Anya.

—Que Molly no llegue a escuchar eso o se enfadará. —replicó de inmediato Sirius.

—No te preocupes, ya le explique a Dian que en nuestra especie los hay altos y fuertes así como también bajos y menuditos, sin importar la forma en que las madres los alimenten. Me dijo que tal vez fuese cierto en cuanto a tu pareja, pero que a mi hermano si lo habían alimentado mal —le contó mirando interrogante al padrino de su hermano, bajando la mirada al ver una mezcla de rabia, dolor e impotencia en sus ojos grises—. Por lo que veo no se equivocó. —comentó con tristeza.

—Una de las cosas que más lamento de no haber evitado el que me llevasen a prisión fue el no haber formado yo a Harry, luego de enterarme la forma en que los Dursley lo trataron mientras estuvo con ellos. —le confesó Sirius con la misma mezcla de emociones en su tono de voz que había en su mirada.

—Pero apenas lo supiste en peligro hiciste hasta lo imposible por ayudarlo —afirmó Anya apretándole levemente la mano, sonriéndole con dulzura cuando se giró a mirarla—. ¿Te parece si seguimos buscando traducir las extrañas runas?

—Claro que sí —aceptó él con una sonrisa—. ¿Me explicas de nuevo el funcionamiento del aparatito?

Anya se rió y comenzó de nuevo a explicarle sobre el computador y el programa que estaban usando para comparar gráficamente las runas de la extraña profecía con las de los libros especializados de Sirius. Ya habían conseguido traducir una. Considerando la dificultad de interpretar runas tan antiguas sin conocer el contexto eso era un avance enorme, como les insistió Hermione cuando los vio desanimados la noche antes. Les había insistido en que ella ni siquiera había podido identificar que eran runas de las ya olvidadas, mucho menos interpretar ninguna. Eso los hizo sonreír y retomar la labor con entusiasmo.

—¿Saben el susto que nos dieron cuando no los conseguimos en la casa? —llegó preguntándoles enojado Johan tres horas más tarde—. Y tú no te atrevas a gruñirme que estoy seguro que eres cómplice de mi loca hermana. —se giró a retar al gorila al ver que se incorporaba para acercarse a ellos.

—Johan, calma. Ellos están bien y no es buena idea que retes a Stormer. —le aconsejó Robin apretándole levemente el hombro.

—¿No te das cuenta que Dian y Stormer tuvieron que ser quienes trasladasen a Sirius con todo y cama aquí? —protestó el de ojos azules.

—Tú lo has dicho hermanito, con todo y cama. No hemos incumplido lo que nos ordenaron. Él no ha salido de su cama. —le replicó Anya.

—¡Eres imposible! —exclamó enojado Johan.

—Eso lo sabemos. —comentó con tono divertido Robin mientras examinaba a Sirius.

—Ya no te enojes. Estamos bien y fue mi idea, no de ella —intentó interceder el de ojos grises, sonriendo y corrigiéndose al oír los gruñidos de la hembra—. Bueno, en realidad fue idea de Dian luego que le insistí varias veces a Anya para que me permitiese salir del encierro en el cuarto.

Johan frunció el ceño al oírlo y se le oscureció la mirada, tomando una respiración profunda antes de hablar.

—No fue nuestra intención encerrarte ni traerte malos recuerdos. Sólo queríamos que no te agitaras para que te recuperes bien —le explicó con evidente tono de disculpa—. Fue una buena idea el sacarte con todo y cama. Gracias Dian, Stormer. Por favor sáquenlo todos los días a ratos mientras se recupera y puede salir por si mismo —les pidió en seguida a los gorilas, sonriendo al oír sus gruñidos suaves—. No les entiendo como Anya pero creo que han aceptado.

—En realidad han dicho que disculpan tu rabieta porque estabas preocupado, pero te sugiere Stormer que no le levantes la voz de nuevo. Y Dian dice que lo seguirán sacando, con o sin tu permiso, ya que le ha hecho mucho bien al macho de ojos grises. —le tradujo Anya con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

—Perdóname hermanita, pero nos asustamos mucho cuando no los conseguimos. Si tan sólo nos hubieses dejado una nota diciéndonos que venían aquí me habría enojado pero no angustiado. —le pidió Johan arrodillándose frente a ella.

—Tú también eres imposible. —le respondió ella sonriendo y agitándole el pelo, riéndose al ver que protestaba entre dientes y se lo acomodaba con las manos.

—Dian tiene razón en que te ha hecho mucho bien el salir a tomar aire fresco —le confirmó Robin a Sirius palmeándole el hombro—. ¿Tú le quitaste la aguja intravenosa? —le preguntó a su hermana—. Excelente trabajo. Veo que no has perdido tu toque. —la felicitó guiñándole un ojo antes de inclinarse a besarla en la mejilla.

—¿Nos ayudan a llevarlo adentro, chicos? —les pidió Anya a los gorilas, permitiendo que Johan llevase su silla mientras regresaban con Sirius en la cama a la casa—. Hemos identificado otra de las runas.

—Excelente trabajo. —los felicitó el joven de ojos azules.

—Nosotros también tenemos buenas noticias. La médula ósea de Katherine es totalmente compatible con la de Hermione. El domingo en la mañana tendré todo listo para hacer aquí el trasplante. —les contó Robin.

—¿Funcionará siendo irregular la enfermedad de ella? —preguntó Sirius inquieto.

—No la curará como sería si el caso fuese el normal entre los muggles, pero la ayudará muchísimo. Además es muy posible que al anular el problema mágico que tienen ustedes cinco su recuperación sea inmediata, pues al ser Hermione hija de muggles tiene una gran aceptación el organismo a este tipo de procedimientos. —le respondió con seguridad Robin.

—¿Alguna idea del porqué es distinto lo que pasa con Hermione y con Harry de lo que pasa con Ginny, con Molly y conmigo? —quiso saber Sirius, mirando interrogante a los tres hermanos al ver que intercambiaban miradas nerviosas—. ¿Qué han deducido?

—No estamos seguros. Tenemos que investigar más. —intentó evadirlo Robin.

—¿Tiene algo que ver que ellos dos estén enamorados? —preguntó Sirius frontalmente, incorporándose levemente en la cama al ver que los tres se congelaban—. Supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta.

—La alteración proviene es de Harry, pero sin saber qué es lo que la ocasiona y cómo es que afecta a Hermione no podemos hacer nada aún. —se atrevió a decirle Johan.

—Por favor no les comentes nada mientras ellos, Katherine y Ron se aclaran. No es prudente que justo nosotros tres que los acabamos de conocer intervengamos. —le pidió Anya.

—Además que no sabemos qué fue lo que hizo Harry ese día y ocasionó todo esto. —insistió Robin al ver su expresión pensativa.

—Precisamente porque sospecho qué fue lo que ocurrió hace dos años es que debo intervenir. —le replicó Sirius, despidiéndose con un gesto amistoso de su mano de los dos gorilas que ya le habían dejado en el cuarto acomodado y salían.

»Tom Riddle jamás conoció ni sintió ningún tipo de afecto, mucho menos amor. Harry es todo lo opuesto. A pesar de la infancia y adolescencia que vivió su corazón es puro y lleno de buenos sentimientos, ocultos bajo esa máscara de frialdad para poder hacer frente a la guerra —empezó a explicarles al ver sus miradas de incomprensión—. No estoy seguro, ni siquiera Harry lo está, pero Lily salvó a Harry por el gran amor que le tenía y el día de la batalla mi ahijado lo que hizo cuando la esfera dorada lo aisló con su enemigo fue permitir que explotase desde su corazón todo el amor, cariño, afecto y deseo de protegernos a quienes él quería, mezclados esos sentimientos con su gran magia y poder.

—La maldición asesina se basa en el odio, el deseo de destruir, y Lord Voldemort no se arrepintió de haber destruido su alma. Lo que ocurrió es lógico si estás en lo correcto. —comentó pensativo Robin.

—¿Pero por qué los sigue afectando a ellos cinco? —preguntó Anya.

—Porque Harry, el centro de todo, no estaba unido en ese momento con Hermione que es su verdadero amor —respondió con seguridad Johan, sonrojándose levemente al ver que sus dos hermanos lo miraban con expresiones de evidente sorpresa en sus rostros—. Ginny y yo tuvimos una conversación interesante —explicó, removiéndose incómodo en la silla al ver que ahora también su padre lo miraba interrogante—. Lo cierto es que si estamos en lo correcto el que se haya acercado a Katherine para alejarse de Hermione va a empeorar las cosas.

—Sí. De hecho desde que Ron retomó su noviazgo con Hermione nos hemos estado sintiendo peor Molly, Ginny y yo, creo que Hermione y Harry también. —les reveló Sirius, tanto porque era importante la información como para ayudar a su hijo a salir de la situación incómoda. Ya luego le preguntaría a su novia sobre esa conversación.

—Lo bueno es que al parecer Katy y Ron están enamorados el uno del otro, aunque aún no se han dado cuenta. Tal vez con unos pequeños empujoncitos en la dirección correcta esos cuatro aclaren sus sentimientos y se dejen de evasivas. —les planteó Anya con una sonrisa pícara y sus avellanas brillando decididos.

—Buena idea. —aceptaron a coro Johan y Sirius.

—Nada de eso. Ustedes no pueden meterse ahí o lo empeorarán todo. —se opuso con rotundidad Robin.

—¿De qué hablan? —entró preguntando intrigado Remus.

Media hora más tarde Ginny, Nymph y Julie ayudaban a convencer a los dos castaños de ojos miel de ayudar a un sonrojado Johan con Nataly, así como también a intervenir en las parejas de Katherine, Hermione, Ron y Harry. Robin y Remus seguían pensando que si no tenían cuidado aquello podía llegar a ser contraproducente, pero claudicaron cuando Anya les dijo que precisamente sería la función de ellos dos el evitar que se les fuese de las manos el proyecto "Amor Verdadero", como bautizó Ginny la operación.


	13. Encuentros y Desencuentros

_Resumen: Almuerzo en el local de Hestia Jones y traslado al hospital San Mungo. Confesiones a un posible padrino y reacciones de una rebelde. Un plan para ayudar a Anya con sus problemas. Salida nocturna que se desenvuelve de forma extraña._

_**Encuentros y Desencuentros**_

Hestia reía suavemente con las bromas de Nymph cuando vio las llamas de la chimenea de su oficina cambiar a una tonalidad verde.

—Buenos días —saludó seria la cabeza de Draco en las llamas—. Solicito permiso para viajar con mi madre.

—Buenos días. Son bienvenidos los dos a mi oficina y mi negocio. —le respondió la mujer de mejillas rosadas y pelo negro.

—Gracias señorita Jones. —le agradeció el rubio, desapareciendo su cabeza para reaparecer minutos después conduciendo a su madre con cuidado.

—Buenos días. —saludó Narcissa respetuosa y nerviosa.

La rubia ya no lucía en su rostro aristocrático la expresión de asco que Harry le había visto cuando la conoció, el día que se vieron para el partido final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch antes de iniciar su cuarto año, pero tampoco la desolada que tenía cuando la vio por última vez en el inicio del juicio a su hijo.

—Buenos días, señora Malfoy. —la saludó con una suave sonrisa Hestia. Luego de la conversación que Harry había tenido con ella estaba dispuesta a abrirse a una posible amistad con la que algún día fuese una irritante presumida, cuando estudiaron en el colegio.

—Buenos días tía. —le sonrió ampliamente la metamórfaga.

—Buenos días señora. Si usted y su hijo lo permiten me gustaría que fuese de mi brazo desde este momento. —le planteó Harry con tono suave pero serio.

—Se lo agradezco, joven Potter, pero… ¿No le generaría eso problemas a usted? —le preguntó ella evidentemente nerviosa.

—Ninguno. —le sonrió él con gesto tranquilizador.

Draco asintió a la petición muda de su madre y se separó levemente de ella en cuanto Harry le tomó por el otro brazo para ayudarla a caminar.

Salieron los cinco de la oficina hacia una mesa al aire libre. Harry ayudó a sentarse a la señora Malfoy, sentándose él y quien fue su rival en el colegio luego que el rubio le acomodase caballerosamente la silla a la metamórfaga. Todos notaron las miradas curiosas de quienes los rodeaban y también de algunos que pasaban por el lugar, sonriendo Nymph con picardía al ver a Harry sacar su varita y fingir que jugaba con ella mientras hablaba y miraba a su alrededor con sus frías esmeraldas.

—Cuando conocí el callejón Diagon era un lugar en el que cualquier bruja, mago, squib, o muggle podía caminar libremente y disfrutar un rato en buena compañía —dijo con tono conversacional, aunque suficientemente alto para que quienes estuviesen cerca lo escuchasen—. Harry Potter y el cuerpo completo de los aurores estamos contentos al saber que la Segunda Guerra ha terminado y nos aseguraremos que la comunidad mágica retorne a la seguridad y el respeto entre todos los que vivimos en ella.

Draco sonrió internamente al ver que de inmediato todos dejaban de mirarlos y fingían no haber oído nada, pero era evidente de sus actitudes que las palabras de su acompañante habían surtido el efecto deseado.

—Puedo asegurarle que, al igual que yo, muchos estamos contentos de que así sea y contribuiremos en la medida de nuestras posibilidades para construir un lugar agradable en el cual desenvolvernos con nuestras familias y amigos, señor Potter —completó Hestia con su varita en su mano y una sonrisa, sus ojos negros brillando con la determinación que quienes la vieron combatir en la guerra aprendieron a temer y respetar—. Es usted siempre bienvenida a mi negocio, señora Malfoy, espero que disfrute usted de una agradable comida con sus acompañantes. —completó haciendo con su varita que el menú se abriese frente a la mujer rubia con suavidad.

—Gracias. —les sonrió ella sinceramente agradecida.

Hestia inclinó levemente la cabeza y se alejó de la mesa, pues notó que los ocupantes de las otras mesas en su negocio asentían levemente sin mirarlos en señal de haber entendido la abierta indirecta.

—Tía, te quería agradecer una vez más lo que hiciste por mí cuando estaba con mi hijo recién nacido y entregarte tanto una carta que te dejó mamá como unas fotos de mi pequeño. —empezó la conversación Nymph al notar la tensa expectación en ella y el primo.

—Me alegra haberte ayudado ese día y lamento una vez más el no haberme podido acercar más a ti y tu familia, primero por las ideas que me inculcaron desde niña y luego por mi enfermedad. —le respondió ella, recibiéndole agradecida lo que su sobrina le entregaba.

Draco tragó saliva al ver que los ojos de su mamá se llenaban de lágrimas al abrir la carta y empezar a leerla.

—Este es mi hijo con Remus. Se llama John Ted Lupin. —le dijo Nymph a su primo tendiéndole un par de fotos de su pequeño, sonriendo al verlo parpadear confundido y recibírselas.

—Es muy lindo y se ve muy bien con su pelo de color azul. —comentó con una sonrisa tierna Narcissa luego de secarse con un pañuelo las lágrimas que se le habían escapado al leer la carta póstuma de Andrómeda Tonks.

—Ha heredado de mí lo metamórfago y del padre lo guapo. —afirmó con orgullo la auror.

—Fue para mí una sorpresa que Longbottom diese con la poción para curar la licantropía, luego de ser un desastre permanentemente en pociones. —comentó con fingida naturalidad Draco, queriendo presionar un poco las cosas para saber las reales intenciones de sus acompañantes y sacar a su mamá de ahí rápidamente si les estaban tendiendo una trampa. No quería que primero fuesen amables y luego la hiriesen, ella no lo soportaría en su estado de salud.

—¡Draco! —exclamó con tono de regaño Narcissa.

—El no tener tras su nuca a Severus Snape ayudó mucho, aunque lo primordial fue la seguridad que le transmitió Luna a Neville. —respondió con tranquilidad Harry, sirviéndole a la señora un poco de jugo de calabaza y tendiéndoselo caballerosamente.

—Cierto, los Gryffindors se desenvuelven mejor con sus amigos y parejas alrededor. —insistió el rubio.

—Cualquier ser humano desarrolla mejor sus habilidades en ambientes tranquilos para su mente y espíritu. Aunque algunos tenemos que hacerlo en circunstancias adversas, para poder crear o recuperar un ambiente adecuado para aquellos a quienes queremos y deseamos que estén bien de salud. —le respondió Harry mirándolo fijamente por primera vez desde que llegasen.

»Es por eso que quienes hemos luchado para crear ese mundo nuevo para quienes apreciamos seguimos alerta ante posibles amenazas, decididos a seguir combatiendo con las herramientas adecuadas para evitar que alguien destruya de nuevo lo que tanto esfuerzo ha costado. —agregó con sus esmeraldas fijas en los ojos grises de su interlocutor. Desvió la mirada hacia la señora al verlo asentir levemente, en señal de haber comprendido que el mensaje era que entendía su actitud pero que se tranquilizase porque no lastimarían a la mamá.

»Padrino lamenta no haber podido venir y le envía esta pequeña misiva. Está muy contento al saber que los medimagos Charaka Sushruta comenzarán a llevar su caso hoy y le envía sus deseos para que bajo sus cuidados mejore usted pronto —le dijo a quien en forma lejana también era pariente suya según sabía por Sirius, mientras le tendía el sobre que éste le había dado para ella—. Por mi parte me pongo a su disposición para lo que pueda ayudarla y le aseguro que el incidente con Kreacher está olvidado, pues comprendo perfectamente lo que la llevó a actuar de la manera que lo hizo.

—Gracias. —le sonrió ella ampliamente, agradecida, luego de parpadear sorprendida por la mirada cálida y sincera que él le estaba dirigiendo. Tenía sin ver una similar en esas esmeraldas desde que ella le curase unas heridas al pelirrojo alto cuando el terrible asesino los había tenido prisioneros, a escondidas de éste y su esposo.

—¿Me permites que te recomiende este platillo, primo? —le preguntó con una sonrisa la metamórfaga para sacarlo de su estupor—. A Hestia le queda estupendo.

—Gracias. —le respondió él educado, reaccionando, mirando el lugar de su menú que ella le señalaba con mirada ausente. Su mente estaba procesando rápidamente lo visto y oído.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Nymph, yo lo pediré —afirmó Harry con su expresión fría e indiferente nuevamente en su rostro—. Sirius me ha comentado que en su juventud notó que sus primas Andrómeda y Narcissa tenían facilidad para reconocer las joyas y piezas valiosas antiguas de las falsas imitaciones, las cuales se han incrementado en el mercado debido a la guerra —comenzó a comentar con tono tranquilo luego que Hestia les tomase el pedido a los cuatro—. Los dos quisiéramos invertir en una tienda mágica especializada en joyería y antigüedades de lujo, para ofrecer a brujas y magos el acceso a finas prendas de calidad, libres de maldiciones. Pero ninguno de los dos tiene experiencia en el ramo ni tampoco con los negocios, así que queríamos saber si ustedes aceptarían ser socios nuestros.

Draco lo miró fijamente, conteniéndose con mucha dificultad para no demostrar su asombro. Sabía bien que su rival se comportaba a veces como un verdadero Slytherin, pero la jugada que acababa de hacer lo tenía sin palabras.

—¿Una joyería mágica? —preguntó Narcissa con una mezcla de desconcierto e interés.

—Sí, joyería y tienda de antigüedades de lujo. Todavía existimos caballeros que nos gusta obsequiar a bellas damas con objetos hermosos para demostrarles nuestro aprecio, cariño, afecto e incluso amor —le respondió Harry con una sonrisa, tendiéndole tres cajitas—. Sin embargo muchas veces nos encontramos con problemas como éstos cuando queremos agasajar a una dama.

Narcissa movió su varita sobre los tres recipientes aterciopelados, haciendo el gesto de repulsión que Harry le había conocido cuando era sólo un adolescente al ver el contenido de dos de ellas.

—Estas dos maldiciones son fáciles de remover y el trabajo del orfebre merece el esfuerzo —señaló el guardapelo y la cadena—. Esto es sólo bisutería barata bien disfrazada con una maldición muy mal hecha. —añadió con tono despreciativo señalando los zarcillos.

—Eso sospechaba Amy. La señora Shacklebolt está interesada en el proyecto pues le gusta tanto la orfebrería como las antigüedades, pero dice no tener la experiencia adecuada para llevarlo a cabo sola. ¿Estaría usted interesada en participar con ella en la dirección de una tienda de joyas y objetos de lujo aquí en el callejón Diagon? —le preguntó Harry, girándose a mirar frontalmente al rubio—. Nadie molestará a la socia de la esposa del Ministro y del auror Potter. Las habilidades de Draco Malfoy para los negocios serían importantes para llevar al éxito a esta empresa. Sirius y yo aportaríamos el dinero, pero no podríamos colaborar directamente.

—Daphne Greengrass, mi novia, también es buena con los negocios. ¿Sería posible que ella participase en este proyecto? —preguntó el rubio con fría calma. La quería junto a su madre para protegerla y como miembro de Los Conjurados involucrada directamente.

—Sí, estoy casi seguro que Sirius estará de acuerdo. Él había planteado que Terry Boot colaborase con la administración, ya que le lleva sus negocios y es hábil con los números. —aceptó Harry, planteando el ingreso de uno de Los Dragones que se había decidido trabajaría encubierto.

—Mamá ¿Te gusta la idea de la joyería? —le preguntó Draco respetuosamente para ganar unos minutos mientras ella respondía, pues sentía que los necesitaba para analizar la estrategia de "El Fénix" al plantearle aquél negocio.

Era obvio que bajo la fachada de la tienda de joyas y antigüedades de lujo sería más fácil tanto para el hombre de ojos esmeralda como para él tener acceso a información e incluso los propios cristales sin despertar sospechas. _"Pero si Potter sospecha de mí, ¿por qué nos involucra en algo que, estoy seguro, puede llevar a cabo solo? Tiene suficientes amigos y conexiones actualmente para llevar a cabo el proyecto sin involucrarnos a mí y, lo que más me preocupa, a mamá"_.

—Me gusta mucho, pero no sé si mi salud me permita el cumplir con la responsabilidad de llevar adelante el negocio. —respondió Narcissa con tono triste.

—Comprendo su preocupación, señora, pero Amy le ayudaría gustosa ya que quiere aprender de usted —la tranquilizó Harry con una sonrisa—. Obviamente contratarían al personal que necesitasen para que les colaborase. Además lo primero sería siempre su salud, por lo que le consultaríamos a los medimagos el tiempo que podría usted dedicarle.

—Necesitaríamos un quebrantador de maldiciones, dos dependientas y una cajera, además de un local organizado adecuadamente. —empezó a plantear Narcissa con evidente entusiasmo en sus ojos, aunque su porte de dama aristocrática no decayó ni un poco.

—Jessica Hart, actualmente Jessica Weasley, era una Hufflepuff excelente quebrantadora de maldiciones que trabajó en el banco de Rumanía hasta que se casó con Charlie —comentó pensativo Harry—. Hablaré con ellos para averiguar si se integraría al proyecto. En caso de no poder ella, estoy seguro que Bill podría recomendarme a alguien.

—En cuanto a la cajera creo que Laura Madley buscaba un trabajo así antes de casarse con Eddie Carmichael y aún necesita el trabajo —comentó Nymph—. Habló conmigo hace unos días en el hospital San Mungo mientras yo esperaba a Ginny y ella a una amiga suya. —aclaró al ver que todos la miraban interrogantes.

—En cuanto a las dependientas se puede poner un aviso en El Profeta y en El Quisquilloso. La señora Shacklebolt y yo las entrevistaríamos para seleccionar a dos jóvenes adecuadas —planteó Narcissa, sonriendo al ver a sus acompañantes asentir—. Lo que me preocupa es el local. No todos los locales del Callejón Diagon tienen buena visibilidad y la seguridad es algo a tomar en cuenta también en las condiciones actuales.

—Los gemelos Weasley tienen el que está a mano izquierda del banco y estaban en averiguaciones sobre el que está a la derecha, pero están más interesados en ampliar su negocio en Hogsmeade con el local adjunto al que tienen ahora por lo que puedo convencerlos en cederme la prerrogativa sobre el que querían aquí. El problema es que tenían un fuerte competidor por el local aledaño al banco —comentó pensativo Harry—. Hablaré con los duendes para solicitar una reunión con quien quiere el local y negociar con él.

—Ya la estás sosteniendo, Potter —sonrió con prepotencia Draco—. Lo quería para un posible negocio allí con Daphne, pero no teníamos nada definido claramente aún. La joyería y tienda de antigüedades de lujo irá bien allí.

—Me alegra saber que el local ya está solucionado. —aseguró Harry mirando fijamente al rubio. Estaba seguro de que había estado peleando el local sólo por molestar a los gemelos y no porque le interesase realmente. Draco Malfoy podía no ser un mortífago, pero seguía siendo un presumido que le gustaba molestar a los Weasley aunque los había aprendido a respetar en la guerra.

»En cuanto a la seguridad estoy seguro que no habrá problemas, señora Malfoy, su hijo y yo nos ocuparemos de que ese local sea el más seguro que exista, aún más que el propio Gringotts. Nadie lastimará ni a usted ni a la señora Shacklebolt de ninguna manera. —afirmó con sus esmeraldas dejando traslucir un brillo de seguridad que hizo palidecer a la rubia y la metamórfaga, al igual que a Hestia que se les había acercado.

—Nadie se acercará a generar problemas de ningún tipo allí. —confirmó Draco, quien entendía de la mirada de su rival que se estaba refiriendo a su conocimiento sobre su relación con "La Sombra" y los Mortífagos rezagados, además de la obvia amenaza que había dejado traslucir sobre lo mal que le iría a cualquiera que intentase atentar contra la esposa del Ministro.

—Sugeriría que nos retirásemos ya para dirigirnos a nuestra cita —propuso Harry al ver a Hestia dudar si plantearles algo o alejarse, pues los cuatro habían prácticamente terminado de comer—. Toma amiga, cobra la cuenta y luego la paso buscando. —le dijo a la mujer de pelo negro con una suave sonrisa, luego de ver a sus acompañantes asentir, entregándole una bolsita llena de galeones.

—Así lo haré, Harry. Me alegra que vinieses con tus amigos y ya sabes que siempre eres bienvenido al igual que ellos. —le sonrió Hestia, retirándose luego de abrazarse los dos con afecto.

—Me permite, señora Malfoy. —le ofreció Harry su brazo caballerosamente.

—Gracias. —le sonrió ella, agradeciendo el gesto y apoyándose en él. Se mareó levemente al incorporarse.

—¿Señora? —preguntó Harry sinceramente preocupado, sujetándola rápidamente por la cintura.

—Ya está pasando. Es sólo un leve mareo. —le respondió ella. Se asombró al mirarlo y ver en sus esmeraldas su preocupación por ella, sonriéndole suavemente en agradecimiento.

—La directora McGonagall y el profesor Hagrid nos han ofrecido un carruaje para que nos desplacemos hasta el Caldero Chorreante si lo necesitamos. —le planteó Harry con tono suave.

—Se los agradezco, pero ya me ha pasado el mareo y puedo caminar hasta allí. Son sólo unos metros. —le aseguró ella.

—Tal vez aquí en el Callejón Diagon, pero desde el Caldero hasta el hospital la distancia es considerable para ir caminando. Lo mejor sería viajar usando la chimenea de la señorita Jones hasta la del medimago. —planteó preocupado Draco.

—Tengo un auto frente al Caldero Chorreante, en el Londres muggle. Iremos en él hasta el hospital. —denegó Harry, que comprendía que la señora había entendido sus intenciones al caminar con ella por el Callejón Diagon a esa hora.

—¿Un auto? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó intrigada Narcissa.

—Un sistema de transporte muggle similar a los carruajes —le explicó Harry—. ¿Le incomodará usar algo hecho por muggles? —preguntó, pues sabía de su formación.

—No. He querido empezar a aprender de ellos desde que conocí a la señorita Granger. —le respondió ella con sinceridad.

Eso le valió una amplia y sincera sonrisa de Harry, tanto de su boca como de sus esmeraldas.

—Vamos entonces. —planteó serio Draco.

"_Por lo visto Daphne tiene razón en lo que se refiere a Granger y Potter. Pero no entiendo lo del noviazgo de ella con Weasley que averiguó Pansy"_, pensó el rubio mientras caminaba entre su mamá y su prima hacia el Caldero Chorreante, muy atento a las expresiones y gestos de quienes se cruzaban en el camino. _"Potter tenía razón, nadie se atreverá de nuevo a molestar a mamá luego de esta caminata"_, pensó con una mezcla de satisfacción por ella y respeto por su rival al ver la forma en que los miraban.

Esa noche Pansy, Daphne y Blaise le confirmarían esa apreciación, con la información reunida por cada uno sobre los rumores que circulaban tanto entre la sociedad mágica como entre los Mortífagos rezagados.

—El motor, que es el aparato muggle que sustituye a los caballos, hace un poco de ruido —le explicó Harry a Narcissa y Draco una vez que los cuatro estaban montados en el sedan cuatro puertas azul. Le había pedido a Hermione que se lo prestase para desplazarlos en el Londres muggle luego de comer. Ella había accedido, poniendo sólo como condición que luego lo mandase a lavar "para desinfectarlo de Draco Malfoy"—. Sin embargo les puedo asegurar que es más confortable que un carruaje.

Narcissa retuvo levemente la respiración al oír el ruido, luego que su acompañante en el asiento delantero girase la llave que había introducido en el agujero tras la rueda frente al pecho de él. Se calmó al sentir la suave vibración y ver la seguridad con que el joven Potter maniobraba la cosa en que estaban montados, moviéndose el extraño carruaje azul entre los otros que se desplazaban en el Londres muggle.

Draco miraba alrededor con interés, disimulando lo mejor posible su nerviosismo. Nunca se había sentido seguro moviéndose entre los no mágicos, pero sabía que debía dominarse y aprender a hacerlo para lograr su objetivo. Ante este pensamiento miró de reojo a su rival colegial. Notó la familiaridad con que se desenvolvía en el Londres muggle mientras le hablaba a su madre para tranquilizarla, respondiendo las preguntas de ella sobre lo que veía.

Cuando entraron al hospital se sintió más tranquilo, notando que su mamá seguía hablando con su acompañante sobre lo visto antes. _"¿Está realmente interesada en aprender sobre los muggles?",_ se preguntó intrigado.

Nymph había sonreído cuando su primo se había bajado del auto con mal disimulado nerviosismo, tendiéndole la mano a su mamá luego de abrirle la puerta. Con dificultad había contenido la risa al ver que ella le rechazaba sutilmente y esperaba por Harry, los dos vestidos como muggles gracias a la varita de su amigo, pero no pudo contenerla al ver la expresión del rubio mirando a sus acompañantes luego que entrasen al hospital. Tuvo que simular tos para ocultarla un poco.

—¿Los muggles también tienen joyerías? —le preguntó Narcissa a Harry mirando la pulsera en su mano izquierda, la cual llevaba desde que Harry transformase sus ropas y las de su hijo en el Caldero Chorreante, apoyada en el brazo que gentilmente él le ofrecía para ayudarla a caminar desde que salieron del local de Hestia Jones.

—Sí, algunas muy buenas. Si lo desea puedo llevarla a las mejores luego que salga de su consulta. —le ofreció él con tono suave.

—Me gustaría, pero ya le he robado mucho de su tiempo. —le respondió ella agradecida.

—No se preocupe por eso. Nymph y yo los esperaremos en el café que queda frente al hospital haciendo unas investigaciones que nos ordenó el jefe, ya que allí hay computadores con acceso a Internet —le aseguró cambiándoles de nuevo el ropaje al darse cuenta de la forma en que los estaban mirando quienes los rodeaban, pues no se había percatado de hacerlo cuando entraron al hospital porque se había distraído en su conversación con ella—. Un sistema de comunicación muy interesante y eficaz que tienen los muggles, el cual espero poder explicarle con calma en otro momento. —aclaró al ver su expresión interrogante.

—Gracias joven Potter, ha sido muy gentil conmigo. Su mamá estaría orgullosa de ver el gran hombre en el que se ha convertido. —le agradeció ella, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior al ver en las esmeraldas de su acompañante una expresión triste por unos minutos ante su comentario.

—Gracias a usted por su grata compañía. Los buscaremos en dos horas, pues no creo que terminen antes ya que los medimagos los atenderán hoy en la tarde sólo a ustedes por petición mía. —le respondió Harry con una suave sonrisa, su frialdad y sus barreras una vez más levantadas con firmeza. Se había mostrado con ella bastante abierto para tranquilizarla, aunque con cautela por la presencia de "La Sombra".

—Gracias por toda la ayuda que le está facilitando a mamá. —le agradeció con sinceridad Draco, tendiéndole la mano, correspondiendo al estrechón de su rival.

Madre e hijo salieron de la consulta con los medimagos sonrientes, con sus esperanzas renovadas ante las palabras de los tres extranjeros. Tanto los dos sanadores provenientes de la India como el proveniente de China les habían asegurado que Narcissa Malfoy recuperaría su salud con el tratamiento novedoso que les propusieron, luego del examen exhaustivo que le hicieron y su reacción evidentemente positiva al par de pociones que le dieron.

Los dos aurores los llevaron en el auto azul a las tres mejores joyerías del Londres muggle. Harry le regaló una pulsera a Narcissa cuando notó que la miraba mucho, convenciéndola con galantes palabras para que la aceptase.

Draco se había sentido un poco incómodo por aquello, pues le recordaba la fuerte merma sufrida por la fortuna Malfoy debido a los gastos hechos por su padre en apoyo a Lord Voldemort, pero disimuló muy bien y asintió cuando su mamá lo miró intranquila. Le intrigaba mucho las atenciones que estaba teniendo "El Fénix" con su mamá.

Harry le agradecería siempre silenciosamente a la mujer rubia el que hubiese protegido a Hermione cuando él no había podido hacerlo, prisioneros los dos y Ron de los Mortífagos. Había oído claramente cuando ella desmayaba y modificaba la memoria del secuaz de Voldemort, al que le había sido ordenado abusar de la castaña hasta destrozarla internamente justo la noche antes de la huida.

Lo habían hablado los dos a solas luego que él saliese del Hospital San Mungo y ella de Azkaban, en una reunión de la que no supieron ni Draco, ni Hermione, ni nadie. La castaña había estado inconsciente y no se había enterado de nada. Él no había declarado aquello en el juicio de Narcissa, porque no fue necesario para que la liberasen y quería evitar que alguien se enterase de lo que sólo ellos dos y aquellos malditos sabían.

Harry había matado personalmente tanto al mortífago como a Voldemort, así que nadie además de Narcissa y él sabían lo que se suponía habría ocurrido esa noche en las mazmorras. Lo que la mujer rubia evitó que sucediese pero que el terrible mago creía sí había pasado por el informe dado por su sirviente.

La mujer rubia había impedido siempre que podía que lastimasen de esa manera a las prisioneras, pues como mujer le repugnaba que les hiciesen eso. Aún más a las jóvenes, según le explicó al de ojos esmeralda cuando lo hablaron. Él había asentido ante sus palabras, pues dos chicas se habían presentado voluntariamente en el juicio de ella a hablar en su favor, declarando la forma en que las había ayudado mientras fueron prisioneras de los Mortífagos y pudieron huir de la mansión Malfoy.

Pero aunque ése hubiese sido un comportamiento de ella con cualquier joven mujer prisionera de esos malditos, para Harry Potter sería siempre Narcissa Malfoy la mujer que había salvado de algo terrible a Hermione Granger, la mujer a quien siempre había amado y siempre amaría, aunque actualmente quería y estaba por unirse definitivamente a Katherine Stewart. Aunque… las situaciones de los últimos días… Ya pensaría en ello luego.

El viernes, luego de reposar el almuerzo, los dos "prisioneros" de la casa zoo se trasladaron hasta el garaje en que estaba guardado el auto de ella.

—¿Estás seguro de poder ya caminar? —le preguntó nerviosa Anya, una vez más.

—¿Y tú estás segura de poder trasladarnos a los dos en la cosa esa hasta Londres? —le preguntó él señalando el auto.

—Totalmente segura. —afirmó ella con expresión decidida.

—Entonces vamos. —le guiñó él un ojo, incorporándose de la silla de ruedas con cuidado. Caminó lentamente pero con seguridad hacia la puerta que ella abría para él y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

—Excelente. —celebró Anya al verlo caminar con aquél porte elegante y entrar al auto, sus ojos brillando con picardía por la travesura de escaparse de casa con él.

Desplazó su silla de ruedas hacia la otra puerta y maniobró con ella hasta acomodarla e integrarla a su muy especial auto. Éste tenía acelerador, freno y cambio de velocidades adaptados para ser maniobrados con las manos, además de los mandos que tenía un auto normal.

—¿Todas las adaptaciones se las hiciste tú? —le preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

—Sí, con ayuda de Anthony. —le respondió ella sonriente mientras encendía el auto.

—Ese detective parece llevarse muy bien contigo. Es más, creo que le gustas. —comentó él con tono de padre protector al hablar con su hija de quien la pretende.

—¿Tú también? ¡Que fastidio! —exclamó ella sin mirarlo, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo pero sus mejillas sonrojadas la delataban—. Me alegra mucho lo que nos han contado de las salidas nocturnas de esta semana los chicos. Creo que el plan de Ginny está teniendo éxito. —le planteó rápido para distraerlo.

—Eso parece, pues la confusión en las miradas de los cuatro es cada vez más evidente —respondió él mirándola analíticamente. Vio la expresión divertida en los ojos avellanas de ella y sintió añoranza. Era idéntica a la que había tenido la mirada de su mejor amigo cuando hacían una travesura—. Pero en la del detective ése no hay ninguna confusión cuando te mira. —agregó para hacerle comprender que no lo distraería.

Anya suspiró audiblemente, teniendo que hacer una maniobra rápida para evitar que un auto descapotable en que viajaban unos adolescentes los sacasen de la vía.

—Idiotas. Pero se consiguieron con la persona equivocada —gruñó antes de activar una cámara y conectarla al teléfono, en el cual marcó el número que le había dado Madox—. Amigo, como podrás ver tengo unos irresponsables en mi camino.

—Se supone que estás en tu casa y no en tu auto. —la regañó él de inmediato.

—Vamos, ya me conoces. —replicó ella burlona.

—Supongo que has arrastrado a tu acompañante contigo. —afirmó él con el mismo tono.

—Afirmativo. Necesitamos un par de libros y somos muy independientes para esperar a que nos los llevasen. ¿Te ocuparás con tu unidad de esos cuatro idiotas? —le preguntó para intentar distraerlo.

—Dalo por hecho. También que personalmente los escoltaré y acompañaré, así que no me des problemas. —le gruñó él.

—De acuerdo. Sólo no riegues la voz con los otros o nos dejarán sin tímpanos. —aceptó ella con tono de fastidio.

—Creo que no nos libraremos de eso. —comentó Sirius luego de oír el gruñido en la bocina abierta del teléfono, antes que el detective cortase la comunicación.

—No, no nos escaparemos del regaño. ¡Malditos niñatos! De no ser por ellos la pequeña escapada habría sido silenciosa y sin consecuencias. —protestó Anya.

Sonrió con perverso placer unos minutos después al ver aparecer cuatro patrullas. Éstas rápidamente rodearon el auto de los adolescentes. Por como manejaban y las botellas que alcanzaron a ver en manos de dos de ellos cuando pasaban al lado del auto, ya detenido por los policías, iban bebidos.

Su acompañante se rió al ver su expresión, suspirando y pensando un par de minutos cómo abordarla.

—¿El detective ya te ha planteado lo que siente por ti? —le preguntó Sirius, controlando lo mejor posible los celos paternales en su tono de voz.

—No le he dado oportunidad, siempre lo desvío del tema y él no me presiona para no ponerme nerviosa. —le respondió ella con sinceridad luego de suspirar.

—Tú también sientes algo por él —afirmó Sirius mirándola fijamente—. ¿Por qué lo evades? —le preguntó preocupado—. ¿Por la misma razón que tienes problemas con tu magia? —insistió ante el silencio de ella, que estaba evidentemente incómoda.

—¿Nada se te escapa? —preguntó ella resignada.

—Soy buen observador y James decía que parecía un perro cazador porque una vez que lograba morder mi presa no la soltaba —le respondió él encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Es por tu parálisis en tus piernas o por tus pesadillas luego del ataque? —le preguntó de inmediato.

—Papá tenía razón en lo que decía —masculló Anya. Suspiró al girarse y ver la expresión de su acompañante, aprovechando que el semáforo la había detenido—. Es una mezcla de las dos cosas. —le confesó luego de estacionar el auto al cruzar la calle. No debía seguir manejando mientras hablaba con él de eso.

»Aunque intento con todas mis fuerzas sentirme y comportarme normal, la verdad es que muchas veces me siento una inútil atada a una silla de ruedas. Si bien es cierto que en ese ataque habían demasiados Mortífagos y nos defendimos muy bien Robin y yo, cuando nuestras madres cayeron heridas, protegiendo además a Johan, también es cierto que de haber tenido la preparación adecuada tal vez ellas hubiesen sobrevivido. Pienso que si hubiese aceptado ir a Hogwarts hubiese podido aprender más y haberlas salvado, además de haber ayudado a mi hermanito al haberlo conocido antes y haberme opuesto con más fuerza a las negativas de mamá.

—A veces tomamos decisiones de las que luego nos arrepentimos, pero lo hacemos con la información que tenemos y muchas veces no es completa —le dijo Sirius con cariño, apretándole levemente la mano derecha. Le giró luego con delicadeza el rostro por el mentón hacia él para que lo mirase. No pudo evitar hacer un pequeño gesto de dolor, por la punzada en su herida del abdomen al girar su torso hacia ella, pero mantuvo su posición—. En estos días te he conocido lo suficiente para saber que actuaste con tus mejores intenciones, siguiendo los dictados de tu corazón. James está orgulloso de su hija en donde quiera que se encuentre.

—Gracias. —le sonrió ella mientras una lágrima rebelde se escapaba de sus ojos.

—El detective parece un buen hombre y por la forma en que te mira puedo asegurar que no le importa tu parálisis. Como padre sustituto no me gusta ni un poco que alguien se acerque a ti, la hija que no tengo. Pero si sus intenciones son tan buenas y honorables, como parecen ser, creo que incluso James lo aceptaría cerca de ti. Sólo si le permites acercarse como tu pretendiente podremos saber lo que se trae entre manos y actuar Harry y yo en consecuencia. —agregó con tono paternal mientras con su pañuelo le secaba el rostro con cariño.

—¿Actuar Harry y tú? ¿Con qué derecho? —protestó Anya de inmediato con su rebeldía característica.

—Como hermano y padre sustituto. El padrino que estoy seguro habría sido si James se hubiese enterado de tu nacimiento. —le respondió Sirius con la ceja derecha enarcada.

—Mi padrino podría haber sido Remus —replicó ella enfurruñada—. Además soy una mujer y no una niñita a quien tengan que proteger.

—Tal vez tu padrino podría haber sido Remus —fingió aceptar Sirius, aunque estaba seguro de haber convencido a James de haber sido él como lo había hecho en el caso de Harry—, quien conserva el instinto de protección de manada de los lobos —agregó con picardía al ver la expresión de triunfo de la chica, sonriendo con malicia al verla entrecerrar los ojos—. En cuanto a ser ya una mujer, te comportas como una chiquilla nerviosa ante su primer posible noviazgo.

La protesta airada de Anya fue interrumpida por unos golpecitos en su ventanilla, girándose ella a mirar con el ceño fruncido a quien tocaba.

—¿Algún problema con el auto? —le preguntó Anthony en cuanto ella bajó el vidrio, incrementándose su preocupación al ver rastros de llanto en sus ojos.

—Ninguno —le sonrió ella para tranquilizarlo, con la dulzura que sentía inundaba su pecho cada vez que le veía, sus mejillas sonrojadas con el calorcito que invadía su cuerpo cuando él estaba cerca—. Me detuve un momento para hablar con Sirius y no generar ningún problema por distraerme de la vía.

—Me gustaría llevarlos en mi auto a donde vayan y acompañarlos. Los chicos de Madox llevarán tu auto a tu casa. —le planteó Anthony de inmediato con tono convincente.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó ella luego de dudar unos minutos, al ver malicia en la mirada gris del padrino de su hermano, desafiándolo con sus ojos avellanas.

Anthony los miró con curiosidad, sonriéndole sin embargo a la chica cuando se giró a mirarlo. Abrió la puerta y esperó a que ella acomodase la silla con la independencia que sabía le gustaba tener.

—No sabía que ya podías caminar solo —le planteó a Sirius al verlo bajarse del auto con cuidado pero seguridad—. Si quieres te ayudo a llegar a mi auto.

—No es necesario, gracias. —le respondió él con una sonrisa.

Notó la alegría del detective al poder permanecer cerca de la chica y entrecerró levemente los ojos, analizando la forma en que él permanecía atento a ella pero respetaba su independencia. _"¿Qué piensas James? ¿Será el adecuado para tu hija?"_, le preguntó mentalmente como hacía a veces desde que él falleciese y a él lo encerrasen en Azkaban. Se sentó en el asiento de atrás, atento a la forma respetuosa aunque cariñosa en que el detective trasladaba a la chica de la silla de ruedas al asiento delantero, con la práctica evidente de quien lo ha hecho antes muchas veces.

—Gracias Anthony —le sonrió ella antes que él cerrase la puerta. Sacó de su bolso un espejo para fingir arreglarse mientras él guardaba la silla de ruedas en la maleta, con la intención de ver el rostro de Sirius—. Cualquier comentario inadecuado de tu parte y te acusaré con Harry de nuestro escape de hoy. —lo amenazó al ver malicia en su mirada gris.

Sirius puso su expresión de inocencia tantas veces empleada y sonrió al verla por el espejo bufar.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Anthony al montarse en el auto.

—A la Abadía de Westminster, luego al Museo Británico y por último a la Universidad de Londres. —le respondió Anya.

—Entendido —afirmó Anthony. Puso el auto en marcha y tomó el radio para pasar la información a los otros—. Puntos quince, siete y uno.

—¿Punto quince?

—Afirmativo. —confirmó Anthony con una sonrisa, comprendiendo la sorpresa en la voz de Madox y el bufido exasperado de la mujer que le gustaba tanto.

—Cubiertos.

—¿Han numerado cada sitio de la ciudad para rastrearme? —preguntó fastidiada Anya.

—No sólo de Londres, ya que te nos escapaste una vez hasta Oxford. —le respondió el detective con una sonrisa.

—¿Fuiste a Oxford sola en tu auto? —preguntó preocupado Sirius.

—Quería un libro que según la información en Internet estaba ahí. —respondió ella luego de rodar los ojos al oír su tono.

—Es una excelente conductora y su auto puede llevarla donde ella quiera —aportó Anthony—. Claro que si nos avisase nos evitaría los conatos de infarto que nos ocasiona cada vez que hace sus escapadas.

—Si les aviso se pierde la diversión. —replicó ella encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo al escuchar la risa fresca del detective.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos pero se contuvo de decir nada.

Tres horas más tarde el detective detenía su auto frente al #12 Grimmauld Place, contento porque sus dos acompañantes y él habían disfrutado mucho charlando mientras buscaban lo que ellos querían. Sus conocimientos sobre arquitectura antigua, gracias a las extensivas charlas de su padre que le apasionaba el tema, les habían sido de utilidad.

Además el hombre de ojos grises era alegre y de conversación fluida, destensando los dos a la joven mujer y compartiendo los tres una tarde alegre. Mientras tanto Madox, Michael y Daryll gruñían eventualmente por la radio pidiendo reportes y que recortasen el paseo, lo cual ellos apenas si oían pues él le había bajado el volumen al oír la protesta del último por la demora en la Abadía. Harry los esperaba con Johan frente a la casa, los dos con el ceño fruncido, lo cual sólo los hizo reírse a los tres lo más bajo posible.

—Robin llegará en unos minutos a examinarte. —le dijo Johan a su padre con expresión de regaño contenido.

—Después de lo cual hablaremos sobre salir de la casa zoo sin las precauciones adecuadas. —afirmó Harry con tono enojado.

—No estuvieron solos y… —intentó conciliar Anthony mientras le apretaba levemente el hombro con cariño a la mujer en silla de ruedas.

—De no ser por los idiotas ebrios ni siquiera Los Halcones habrían sabido que no estaban en la casa zoo. —cortó su intento Johan con tono y expresión de molestia. Su hermana nunca había permitido que le pusiesen rastreador a su auto, quitándole los que le pusieron a escondidas de ella para luego discutir con ellos por eso.

—Somos dos adultos que podemos ir a donde queramos sin pedir permiso. —protestó enojada Anya.

—Pero la situación actual es peligrosa y ustedes… —empezó a refutarle Harry con el ceño fruncido.

—Jóvenes, por favor entren a la casa —lo interrumpió Molly que había abierto la puerta—. Estoy segura que es mejor que tengan la conversación adentro, luego de compartir conmigo un té mientras esperamos que la cena esté lista. —agregó con una sonrisa maternal.

Harry suspiró y denegó levemente antes de cabecear para indicarles a todos que hiciesen como ella había dicho.

Media hora más tarde suspiraba de nuevo, pues la matrona había intercedido por los dos fugitivos y resaltado la forma en que Anthony Bennett había sabido llevar la situación con los dos impulsivos, manteniéndolos a salvo pero respetándoles la libertad e independencia que ambos "requerían para mantenerse tranquilos". Las sonrisas satisfechas de su hermana y su padrino lo exasperaban, pero sabía que la matrona tenía razón en que el detective rubio había sabido manejarlos para evitar escapes y que aceptasen la compañía.

Durante el té y la cena posterior lo había estado analizando exhaustivamente, teniendo que aceptar a regañadientes que quería y respetaba a su hermana. Le molestaba por el sentido de protección que había desarrollado hacia Anya, pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba por la forma en que se acercaba a ella sin presionarla. A él le preocupaba mucho el problema que había detectado en su hermana, del que ya había hablado con su padrino y su tío por afecto. Le intrigaba la actitud que le había notado a su padrino respecto a ellos dos desde que llegasen a la casa.

—¿Por qué no se quedan esta noche aquí? —planteó Molly.

—Lo siento suegra, pero sabes que odio esta casa. —denegó Sirius.

—Mis pequeñas mascotas se pondrán nerviosas si no llego a dormir. Son capaces de salir a buscarme. —se unió a la negativa Anya.

—Buenas noches —entró saludando el guardabosques de Hogwarts en ese momento—. Supongo que tú eres la hermana de Harry —se aproximó a Anya con una gran sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid, pero todos me dicen Hagrid. Luna me ha hablado mucho de ti y de tus mascotas, me gustaría mucho conocerlas y presentarte con unos pequeñines que tengo a mi cuidado en el colegio.

—Mucho gusto señor Hagrid. Mi nombre es Anya Madeleine Dyson y Luna también me ha hablado mucho de usted. Estaré encantada de presentarlo con mis amiguitos y conocer los suyos. —aceptó ella con una gran sonrisa.

—Tendré que hablar seriamente con Luna Longbottom. —comentó Molly con tono de regaño maternal.

Ella les había pedido a todos que evitasen en lo posible esa reunión que se estaba dando, luego que su hija le contase sobre las predilecciones de Anya en cuanto a los animales que tenía por mascotas. Ginny había averiguado entre muggles que, a excepción de los perros, los otros animales no eran normales entre los no mágicos como compañías caseras.

Hagrid la miró confundido mientras Anya reía, aunque rápidamente intentó cubrir su risa con fingida tos al ver la expresión de maternal regaño de la matrona.

—Harry puede hacer un trasladador para llevarnos a todos los que iremos a la casa zoo, así Anthony, Johan, Robin, Madox, Michael y Daryll experimentarán uno de los medios mágicos de transporte. ¿Qué opinas ahijado? —planteó Sirius con una sonrisa convincente.

—Es una buena idea —aceptó él mirándolo intrigado. _"¿Por qué ha nombrado al detective antes que a su propio hijo?"_—. Usaré el mantel de la mesa. ¿Te importa mamá Molly?

—En lo absoluto, hijo. Sólo tráelo de regreso cuando vengas de nuevo. —le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Sólo tienen que sujetarse de él luego que lo vean brillar con una luz azulada. —les explicó Anya a los cuatro detectives que los miraban interrogantes, ubicando la mano derecha del rubio que tanto le gustaba en el mantel con las suyas sin darse cuenta de las miradas extrañadas de quienes la rodeaban, absorta en sus ojos azules.

—_¡Portus atenuate!_ —lo transformó Harry en un trasladador que no generase inconvenientes en el "aterrizaje", como había modificado el hechizo durante la guerra para trasladar heridos, luego de gruñir levemente en dirección a su hermana y el detective.

Anya había soltado las manos del detective y se había sonrojado muchísimo al oírlo, sujetando con su mano derecha el mantel con sus ojos clavados en éste para no mirar a nadie.

Anthony la miró con preocupación y decidió que tendría que hablar ya no sólo con Johan, Robin y Daryll, sino también con Harry, Sirius y Remus por las actitudes que les había visto a los tres con la mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado. Pero antes de hablar con cualquiera de ellos debía y quería una vez más intentar que ella le permitiese acercarse ya no como un amigo sino como un pretendiente, el hombre que la amaba y quería hacerla feliz.

En cuanto aparecieron todos en el jardín tras la casa zoo, todos se movilizaron hacia la joven mujer al oírla quejarse levemente. Había olvidado sujetar la silla de ruedas con su mano izquierda y ésta había permanecido en Grimmauld, siendo amortiguada su caída porque Anthony instintivamente se había desplazado bajo ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntaron todos a coro, preocupados.

—Sí. Perdona Anthony. ¿Te lastimé? —le preguntó ella mirándolo con sus ojos muy abiertos.

—En lo absoluto. —le sonrió él para tranquilizarla. Aunque la verdad es que le dolía muchísimo su costado izquierdo, a niveles casi intolerables.

—Tenía que haber sujetado mi silla para que apareciese aquí conmigo. —denegó ella mientras Daryll la levantaba en sus brazos.

—No te preocupes, un ángel como tú no pesa nada. —le guiñó Anthony un ojo, sonriendo al verla destensarse y sonreírle de vuelta.

El detective moreno comprendió que en realidad sí lo había lastimado de alguna manera porque de no ser así ya se estaría levantando, así que se giró rápidamente con ella en brazos.

—Vamos hacia tu auto para que tus mascotas vean que estás a salvo. Madox tuvo problemas para sacar a sus chicos luego que apareció aquí con tu auto y sin ti. Acompáñenos, señor Hagrid, será mejor que lo conozcan con ella cerca. —les dijo para distraerla, alejándose con ella hacia la puerta trasera de la casa.

—¿Qué tan malo es? —le preguntó Harry preocupado a Johan en un susurro para que su hermana no lo escuchase.

—Ni ella es un ángel hecho de plumas ni esta piedra sobre la que cayó una esponjosa almohada, pero no hay fractura —le respondió él luego de examinarlo rápidamente, después de desplazarlo con cuidado al ver su expresión de dolor contenido en cuanto Anya no lo miraba, entregándole a Harry la piedra que hubiese lastimado seriamente a la chica de no haberse interpuesto el detective con su cuerpo—. No sé cómo le has hecho para no quejarte y que ella no se diese cuenta, pero te lo recompensaré con un buen calmante. Sólo dame un minuto mientras traigo mi maletín. —le aseguró al detective apretándole levemente el brazo.

Anthony se limitó a asentir levemente, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y su mandíbula encajada para soportar el dolor.

—Deja, yo lo traigo. —ofreció Harry, desapareciendo y reapareciendo casi de inmediato con el maletín del hijo de su padrino.

Todos notaron el evidente alivio en el rubio en cuanto le hizo efecto el calmante, ayudándolo Robin y Madox a incorporarse.

—Al parecer su amigo se ha entendido con las mascotas de Anya. —comentó Michael al oír la algarabía de los animales y la risa del semigigante.

—Tengo que ponerle un hechizo especial a las sillas de ruedas que usa Anya para evitar cualquier tipo de accidente como éste en el futuro. —afirmó Harry mirando con el ceño fruncido la piedra.

—Y nosotros hacer limpieza de esta zona nuevamente para que no tenga inconvenientes con su silla —agregó Johan mirando lo mismo con expresión similar—. El problema es que Stormer sigue trayendo esas piedras cuando juega con ella y la pelota grande, a petición de Anya para usarlas como indicadores de meta.

—Dejen la piedra donde la consiguieron y yo le hago creer mañana que me tropiezo con ella. Así aceptará no traer más esas cosas sino sembrar algunos arbustos vistosos que sirvan al mismo fin y no generen problemas como el que acaba de ocurrir. —planteó Sirius, sonriendo al verlos a todos asentir con expresión de "excelente idea".

—Chicos, ¿pasa algo? —los llamó Anya desde la puerta trasera de la casa, sentada en la silla de ruedas que hasta esa mañana había estado usando Sirius.

—Intentaban regañarme por convencerte de salir temprano. Gracias por venir en mi auxilio. —le respondió Sirius de inmediato, caminando hacia ella lo más rápido que podía.

—Ni creas que te escaparás. —le siguió la idea Harry con habilidad.

—Ya dejen de hacer tanto ruido por una pequeña escapadita —bufó ella exasperada—. En lugar de molestar tanto podría ir uno de ustedes por mi silla favorita para que Sirius pueda usar un rato ésta, mientras compartimos con Hagrid y mis pequeños antes de acostarnos a dormir.

—De acuerdo. Pero que no se repita la "pequeña escapadita". —la regañó Harry. Sonrió al verla denegar con expresión fastidiada, antes de desaparecer a buscar lo que había pedido.

—¿De verdad estás bien? —le preguntó Anya preocupada a Anthony, en cuanto estuvo a su lado y pudo ver bajo la luz de la casa que estaba un poco pálido.

—De verdad. ¿Se han entendido tus mascotas con el señor grande? —le preguntó él sonriéndole con cariño.

—Sí. Han percibido que tiene un don especial para entenderse con pequeños como ellos —le respondió ella mirándolo analíticamente, suspirando y sonriendo al notar en su mirada lo que tanto él deseaba decirle—. ¿Me llevas con ellos?

—Seguro. —aceptó él sonriente.

Johan y Robin fruncieron el ceño, mientras Madox y Michael los miraban de reojo y Sirius sonreía levemente.

Una hora más tarde Robin le colocaba el plasma con el factor coagulante que le faltaba a su sangre y lo regañaba, atendiéndolo como médico antes que él se quedase dormido. Él fingía escucharlo pero estaba era pensando en el problema de la hija de su mejor amigo y la forma en que podría ayudarla a superarlo.

—¿Sabes? Me molesta mucho que me vean cara de tonto. —lo regañó el de ojos miel.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Sirius parpadeando confundido, sacado de sus pensamientos por lo dicho por el joven.

—A que no me has estado escuchando aunque fingías hacerlo. —le respondió Robin mientras le examinaba la herida en el abdomen.

—Claro que te escuchaba. Me estabas regañando por la escapada y por haber permanecido tanto tiempo de pie este día. —le replicó él con fingida indignación.

—Eso sólo te lo dije mientras te ubicaba la aguja intravenosa. Luego te pregunté sobre lo que habían logrado con la escapada y, cuando no me respondiste, te empecé a hablar en términos médicos sobre mi especialidad para confirmar que no me estabas oyendo. —le reveló mientras presionaba levemente una mota con alcohol sobre un punto que se había intentado abrir un poco, seguramente por algún movimiento inadecuado de su paciente. Eso había ocurrido, por lo que veía, horas atrás.

—¡Ay! —se quejó Sirius sin poder contenerse, pues lo había tomado desprevenido—. Está bien, me declaro culpable pero no hagas eso de nuevo.

—Tenía que remover la sangre reseca para ver cómo está esto debajo —le aclaró él mirando con preocupación alrededor del punto. Le aplicó de inmediato otra mota empapada en suero medicado que adormecería la zona y al mismo tiempo evitaría una infección, un poco más tranquilo al ver que no había señal de hemorragia—. Ahora porqué no me cuentas lo que te tenía y te tiene tan preocupado.

—El problema de Anya con la magia. —le confesó Sirius luego de suspirar.

—Con eso y con permitir que alguien la vea como la hermosa mujer que es, la cual algún día puede formar un hogar con el hombre adecuado. —completó el castaño lo que el papá de su hermano no se había atrevido a decir.

—Eres tan buen observador como Remus, también tan silencioso y respetuoso como él de los asuntos privados de los demás —afirmó Sirius con una sonrisa, esperando con lo último disuadirlo de hablar sobre los problemas emotivos de la hermana—. Tienes razón, eso también —aceptó luego de ver al joven enarcar una ceja en su dirección—. He notado las miradas entre Anya y Anthony, también que él intenta acercarse y ella lo aleja sutilmente.

—No sé si él sea el adecuado para ella, pero lo preocupante es la actitud de mi hermana. —asintió el médico pensativo mientras examinaba con cuidado los otros puntos.

—Creo que deberíamos incluirla en el plan de Ginny en cuanto yo esté un poco más recuperado y podamos unirnos los dos a las salidas nocturnas, uniéndola por ahora al plan que estamos llevando con los otros cuatro aquí mientras Hermione y Katherine se recuperan del trasplante de médula del domingo. —le planteó Sirius.

—No hemos logrado llevarla a un sitio nocturno desde que quedó paralítica. —denegó Robin con expresión triste.

—Eso es porque se desenvolvían entre muggles —le contradijo Sirius, explicándose mejor al ver que lo miraba interrogante—. Harry puede ayudarnos a convencerla de ir a un sitio mágico, en que con magia pueda trasladarse y bailar casi de forma normal.

—No creo que sea buena idea si queremos que le permita a Anthony acercarse. —planteó Robin luego de dudar unos minutos.

—Fred y George tienen con Lee y Dean un pequeño local que es frecuentado por squibs y algunos muggles que saben de magos por estar casados con brujas y magos, así que podemos ir allí con todos Los Halcones. No es muy concurrido y los chicos vienen de cacería a los sitios muggles porque así tienen mejores resultados, además de no tener que preocuparse con las responsabilidades propias de los dueños de un sitio nocturno. Pero es agradable y los gemelos aceptarán gustosos si con eso ayudan a Harry con Anya. —le explicó Sirius su idea.

—Parece un buen plan. En un lugar así sería más fácil también controlar el entorno para disminuir las evasivas de Hermione, Katherine, Ron y Harry. —afirmó Johan que había estado observándolos en silencio desde la puerta del cuarto.

—Cierto, sus intentos de escaparse hasta ahora no han sido exitosos porque aquí no tienen mucho a dónde ir ni pueden escabullirse entre otras parejas, como si podrán hacerlo si vamos con ellos a sitios muy concurridos. —afirmó Robin mientras le aplicaba algo al suero que le había puesto en la vena, luego de que pasase todo el plasma.

—Entonces… eso… haremos… —intentó seguir conversando Sirius, frunciendo el ceño por la pesadez que de pronto lo estaba adormeciendo—. Chupa sangre… tramposo. —protestó mirando el suero al comprender que el hijo de su amigo debía haberle puesto un sedante allí en lugar de las vitaminas del día anterior, refunfuñando antes de quedarse dormido al ver su sonrisa pícara y oír su réplica.

—Descansa bien, papá de rompe cráneos. —le respondió Robin.

—No parece tener una recaída seria luego de su escapada de hoy. —comentó Johan luego de tomarle el pulso y acariciarle el cabello con afecto.

—No, creo que en sólo unos días podremos darle el alta. Y si no hace nada abrupto en sólo un par de semanas estará tan restablecido como es posible en su condición, al menos mientras logramos revertir el problema mágico que tiene. —afirmó Robin incorporándose de la silla en que había estado hablando con Sirius.

—Aunque me cuesta aceptarlo tienen razón en cuanto a Anya y Anthony. —reconoció Johan justo cuando su hermano de crianza estaba a punto de salir del cuarto, encogiéndose de hombros al girarse y ver que lo miraba con asombro.

—Te ha hecho mucho bien tu conversación con Ginny —afirmó Robin, sonriendo al verlo removerse incómodo y asentir—. Me siento orgulloso al ver madurar a mi hermanito. —se burló con una sonrisa.

—No te pases, chupa sangre.

—Siempre que quiera, rompe cráneos.

Los dos se rieron con fraternal diversión. Saliendo del cuarto jugándose bromas.

Mientras tanto Sirius empezaba a soñar con sus días de colegio, al final de su séptimo año, bromeando Remus y él con James por el cambio de éste desde que Lily lo había aceptado como novio suyo.

—¿No creen que puede ser peligroso que Los Halcones vayamos allí? —preguntó una vez más Daryll, preocupado.

—En lo absoluto. Sólo estaremos Los Dragones y miembros de la comunidad mágica de confianza. Será una fiesta privada en honor a la recuperación de mi padrino y su cumpleaños. Nadie preguntará sobre ustedes porque los presentaré como amigos que me ayudaron en secreto durante la guerra. —afirmó Harry, que había aceptado gustoso la idea de Johan y Robin para ayudar a Anya con "la falta de confianza en si misma". Ni los hermanos médicos ni los demás habían mencionado nada sobre Anthony

Lo que Harry no sospechaba era que él era parte del plan que tenían sus amigos para esa noche, liderados por la menuda pelirroja.

—En ese caso cuenten con nosotros. —afirmó el moreno, a quien con algo de dificultad habían convencido Kathleen, Julie, Christine, Dorothy y, primordialmente, Maggie (con quien tenía un "noviazgo no oficial") de ayudarlos con "aclararse a las dos parejas de enamorados" y el problema que tenía Anya con la magia por su falta de seguridad en si misma. Las detectives y la paramédico habían tenido mucho cuidado en no decirle sobre lo que pretendían entre ella y Anthony.

—Perfecto. Afinaré los detalles. —aseveró Harry.

Esa noche, dos horas después de iniciada la fiesta, el joven de ojos esmeralda se arrepentía de haberse dejado convencer por Ginny, al ver la expresión de malicia de los gemelos Weasley. Pero era muy tarde para huir e inútil totalmente intentar subir sus barreras con ellas tres allí. Con Hermione nunca había podido hacerlo realmente, aunque lograba fingir que sí lo conseguía. Con Katherine y con Anya le era casi igual de complicado ponerlas, por lo que muchas veces también simulaba tenerlas.

Le alegraba el ver a su hermana mucho menos nerviosa de lo que estaba cuando llegaron, pero era ahora él quien se sentía como cochinilla rodeada de bowtruckles. Sin darse cuenta cómo había terminado bailando una pieza de música romántica con la castaña que hacía cabalgar su pulso de forma desbocada y nublarse sus sentidos. Vio a su mejor amigo bailando con su novia y no sintió celos, lo que incrementó su desazón.

Nunca podría definir si fueron sus pies o los de ella los que tropezaron, lo cierto es que intentando recuperar el equilibrio para no caerse sus miradas se encontraron y se perdieron el uno en el otro. Habían estado evitando mirarse a los ojos desde que llegaron para evitar que sucediese lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ya era tarde. Sus mentes les gritaban que se detuviesen, que estaba mal, pero ninguno de los dos podía escucharlas pues sus cuerpos se movían ajenos a su voluntad, siguiendo los dictados de su corazón, uniéndose sus labios en un beso dulce e intenso y apasionado.

—¿Lo estás sintiendo? —le preguntó Ginny a Sirius en un susurro, deteniéndose los dos bruscamente en su danza. Empezaron los dos a mirar a su alrededor luego de él asentir.

—Teníamos razón. —susurró Sirius con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—También con ellos. —afirmó ella en voz muy baja, señalándole con una cabezadita a su hermano menor y la detective morena de ojos azules, que también se estaban besando en ese momento.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamaron los dos al acabarse la canción y separarse las dos parejas con expresiones evidentemente incómodas.

—Tranquilos, la noche apenas si está empezando —dijo con picardía la metamórfaga, guiñándoles uno de sus ojos mientras su pelo cambiaba de rosa chicle a mechones de distintos tonos pasteles. Nymph se sonrojó un poco, porque eso delataba ante quienes la habían visto en su primer embarazo que estaba esperando de nuevo un bebé—. Nataly, Johan, Julie y Robin han acudido al rescate. —agregó rápidamente para distraerlos, señalándoles con una cabezadita en dirección a las cuatro parejas.

—Me agrada mucho que Nataly haya aceptado a Johan y estoy muy contento porque él es muy feliz con ella. Todo eso es sólo gracias a ti, mi adorada pecosa —le dijo Sirius con tono seductor a su novia antes de besarla apasionadamente—. Felicitaciones a ustedes dos por mi futuro ahijado. —agregó rápidamente en dirección a su prima y su mejor amigo en cuanto se separó de Ginny, sonriendo con malicia al verlos a los dos sonrojarse.

—De acuerdo. —aceptaron los dos sonrientes, pues sabían que él había accedido a no ser el padrino de su primer hijo sólo porque Hermione y Harry habían pedido ser los padrinos de John Ted Lupin y él no era capaz de negarle nada al chico de ojos esmeralda. Pero obviamente los padrinos de este bebé serían Ginny y Sirius.

Nataly le sonreía comprensiva a Harry, pues comprendía su nerviosismo luego de lo que acababa de ver. Al principio se había opuesto a aquello cuando Johan le había contado lo que pretendían. Su novio… se sentía tan bien el llamarlo así mentalmente o con su boca. Sonrió al ver que su pareja de baile la miraba interrogante y le susurró al oído lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, sonrojándose cuando él la felicitó en voz baja por su noviazgo.

—Gracias Harry. Eres un chico muy guapo y agradable, pero deberías escuchar más seguido a tu corazón y con menos frecuencia a la fría lógica. La felicidad generalmente está al alcance de la mano, pero se nos escapa entre los dedos como el agua porque nos da miedo admitir lo que sentimos. —le dijo ella en voz baja.

—No puedo sobreponer mi felicidad a la de otros. Me sentiría mal haciéndoles daño. —le respondió él triste, confiando en que ella no le entendería.

—Tal vez los haces más infelices procurando que ellos sean felices, pues muchos están malacostumbrados a que los protejas y les guíes, sin haber aprendido a oír su propia voz interior. —le respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó él extrañado.

Pero ella no tuvo oportunidad de responderle porque la voz del discjockey gritaba en ese momento la señal para cambiar de parejas y de pronto se vio bailando con Maggie.

Casi hora y media después un muy aturdido Harry bailaba una pieza con Katherine, su novia, la mujer que le gustaba mucho y a quien quería pero no amaba. Se acoplaban perfectamente en la danza, pero se habían estado esquivando las miradas sin darse cuenta.

A unos pasos de ellos la situación entre Hermione y Ron era casi igual, sólo que el pelirrojo de vez en cuando miraba hacia la detective morena de ojos azules y su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que no era en lo absoluto correcto lo que estaba sintiendo, pero recordaba muy bien cuando su padre le había aconsejado que por temor de hacer daño no permitiese que una situación llegase a un punto de no retorno.

Anthony bailaba un poco incómodo con Anya, que no lo había mirado a los ojos en las piezas anteriores que habían compartido.

—¿No te gusta que baile contigo? —se decidió a preguntarle levantándole suavemente el rostro por el mentón para que lo mirase.

—El mundo mágico dejó de ser el mío hace cuatro años y medio. Me entristece que en nuestro mundo, el muggle, no podemos tú y yo compartir algo que a los dos nos gusta. —le respondió ella con sinceridad, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que con dificultad contenía.

—En eso te equivocas, preciosa —le dijo él con cariño—. ¡HARRY! QUITA EL HECHIZO SOBRE ANYA, POR FAVOR. —le pidió a gritos mientras pasaba su mano izquierda rápidamente bajo sus rodillas y con la derecha la abrazaba por los hombros a él.

El aludido se giró a mirarlos intrigado, al igual que todos los demás en la fiesta, haciendo lo que él le pedía al insistirle su novia en su oído que lo hiciese.

—Pero… —intentó protestar Anya asustada, conteniendo la respiración al sentir que la gravedad empezaba a actuar de nuevo en ella y era su acompañante quien la sostenía.

—Eres el ángel que le da luz a mi vida y las fuerzas que necesite para hacer lo necesario para que los dos seamos felices, en este mundo, en el nuestro o en cualquier otro que pueda existir, porque te amo. —declaró Anthony con firmeza. Empezó a bailar con ella en sus brazos con la música que le dictaba su corazón, pues tanto el discjockey como los demás en el lugar estaban paralizados al verlos y oírlo a él.

—Anthony… —se abrazó emocionada Anya a él, sollozando sin poder evitarlo con una mezcla de dicha y tristeza en su corazón mientras él se desplazaba con ella por la pista de baile sin importarle que los demás los estuviesen mirando—. Yo también te amo, pero me da miedo lastimarte.

—La única forma en que puedes lastimarme es rechazándome, pero aún si lo haces yo te seguiré amando. —le respondió él sin detenerse.

—Perdona que por mis miedos te haya hecho tanto daño hasta ahora. No volveré a hacerlo. —le aseguró ella acariciándole el rostro con cariño.

—¿Entonces aceptas ser mi novia y muy pronto mi esposa? —preguntó él deteniéndose, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillando con emoción.

—SÍ. —gritó ella feliz.

El discjockey brincó hacia atrás cuando vio que el equipo de música empezaba a funcionar solo, sin haber visto a ninguna varita apuntar en su dirección.

—Más te vale que lo mantengas funcionando y con ninguna melodía romántica por la próxima media hora. —gruñó Daryll amenazante, pasando a su lado directo hacia la pareja en el centro de la pista de baile.

Harry había activado la música con magia involuntaria mientras entrecerraba sus ojos. Soltó a su novia y se dirigió con paso firme hacia su hermanita y el detective.

—¡Oh oh! —exclamó Sirius al ver lo hecho por su ahijado y la expresión de los rostros de éste, su hijo, el hijo de su amigo y el detective moreno.

—Rápido, tenemos que hacer control de daños. —lo haló Ginny de la mano hacia el centro de la pista.

—¡Rayos! Hace mucho que no perdía el control de su magia de esa manera. —afirmó Hermione, abandonando a su novio para ir rápidamente hacia el lugar en el que pronto habría una explosión si no se controlaba la situación.

Amy y Kingsley tragaron saliva y se dirigieron rápidamente allí, al igual que Nymph, Remus, Katherine y Ron.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con mi hermanita? —le gruñó Harry con tono amenazante a Anthony al llegar al lado de los dos.

—Bailando y pidiéndole que sea mi novia antes de hablar contigo, con Johan, con Robin, con Daryll, con Sirius y con Remus —le respondió con falsa tranquilidad el detective rubio, pues podía sentir sobre su piel un cosquilleo extraño que sospechaba se debía al poder mágico de su cuñado. Había nombrado a los dos mejores amigos del fallecido padre de la mujer que amaba porque sabía, desde dos días atrás, que ellos estaban de acuerdo con un posible noviazgo entre ellos—. Supongo que entenderán que ella debía aceptarme antes de yo pedirles a ustedes permiso para… —intentó explicar con tono firme.

—¿Por qué tendrías que pedirles permiso a ellos si yo soy una mujer adulta? —lo interrumpió Anya mirando a quienes los rodeaban con expresión desafiante.

—Porque ellos te quieren mucho, cariño. Es lógico que quieran protegerte de cualquiera que se te acerque. —le respondió él con dulzura, luego de tragar saliva al sentir el cosquilleo en su piel incrementarse.

—Muy inteligente de su parte comprender eso, detective. Ahora permita que Remus lleve a mi hermana a una mesa mientras nosotros sostenemos una conversación con usted. —le ordenó Harry lenta y claramente, enojado.

—Claro que no. No me alejaré de Anthony mientras ustedes estén así. —aseveró Anya mientras se aferraba a él por el cuello.

—Tranquila, haz lo que Harry dice —se apresuró a intervenir Hermione—. Ginny, Sirius y yo estaremos presentes en la conversación que él, tus hermanos y tu primo tendrán con Anthony. Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien.

Anya dudó un momento, mirándolos a todos de uno en uno, pero el que su hermano no le hubiese refutado nada a la castaña la tranquilizó un poco, suplicándoles con la mirada a ella y al hombre de ojos grises que evitasen que lastimasen al hombre que amaba.

Katherine y Ron se sintieron ajenos a lo que estaba sucediendo, a pesar de estar presentes y acompañar a quienes hablarían con el detective rubio. Sin darse cuenta se ubicaron el uno al lado del otro, pendientes de la forma en que Harry interrogaba a Anthony y Hermione ayudaba a calmar los ánimos. Se miraron de reojo al rozarse sus manos y se separaron levemente, nerviosos, volviendo a mirar lo que sucedía frente a ellos pero analizando ahora lo que estaban sintiendo internamente y el comportamiento de quienes se suponía eran sus parejas.

Media hora después un sonriente Anthony se sentaba junto a Anya, correspondía al abrazo nervioso de ella y la besaba en la boca con dulzura, asegurándole que todo estaba bien y que así seguiría siendo.

Katherine bailaba con su novio y Ron con su novia, pero con expresiones ausentes.

—¿Katy? —le preguntó Harry intrigado por su actitud—. ¿Estás asustada por lo que me viste hacer? —insistió preocupado.

—No, no estoy asustada por eso. —le respondió ella con sinceridad pero sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó deteniéndose y levantándole el rostro por el mentón para que lo mirase.

—Me he dado cuenta que me quieres pero a quien realmente amas es a Hermione —le respondió ella decidida, suspirando al ver que se congelaba y sus esmeraldas se abrían al máximo—. Me entristece Harry, no puedo negarlo, porque yo también te quiero. Pero no siento el dolor tan grande que sentí cuando murió Dani porque creo que yo también estoy confundida en mis sentimientos. Me gustaría que siguiésemos siendo amigos, pero creo que necesitaremos un tiempo para adaptarnos a esa nueva situación luego que hemos compartido tanto, y no me refiero sólo a las maravillosas noches que hemos vivido en mi apartamento.

—Katy… Yo… Yo no… —tartamudeó Harry.

—Habla con Hermione. Busca tu felicidad. —le aconsejó con cariño.

—Yo… No puedo… Ron… —balbuceó él, bajando la mirada.

—Él ha comprendido lo mismo que yo en el mismo momento. Ve con tu castaña y permite que nosotros dos nos aclaremos mientras ustedes dos buscan el camino hacia su felicidad. —le aconsejó mientras con suavidad le movía el rostro para que viese al alto pelirrojo alejarse de una paralizada castaña con una disculpa en la mirada, dándole en seguida un beso en la mejilla y separándose de él tan rápido como se lo permitía su propio nerviosismo.

Harry parpadeó confundido, mirando sin poder creer lo que veía, su mente colapsada por lo que acababa de suceder. Vio a Hermione suplicarle con la mirada que la ayudase y empezó a caminar hacia ella. Se detuvo al verla denegar, muy asustados los dos, desapareciendo cada uno de ellos luego de cerrar los ojos.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó Sirius confundido—. ¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que sucede? —insistió al ver desaparecer al pelirrojo y a la detective morena dirigirse rápidamente hacia la salida.

—Les dije que no interviniesen. —le recordó Remus, viendo con alivio a su hijo correr hacia Katherine y detenerla antes que alcanzase la puerta, abrazar a la detective sollozante y desaparecer con ella.

—Pero… Por lo que acabo de oír todo iba bien. —insistió Ginny señalando la flor que había insistido llevasen todas las chicas en el baile para poder ella oír lo que sucedía entre las parejas e intervenir si hacía falta.

—No, eso es lo que ustedes dos aún no entienden —les dijo Remus luego de suspirar—. Mientras Katherine y Ron no estén claros en lo que sienten Hermione y Harry no se sentirán bien estando juntos, pues pensarán que los están lastimando. Dudo mucho que ellos se acerquen mientras los otros dos estén separados y tristes. Es más, apostaría a que intentarán convencerlos de retomar sus relaciones y será más difícil que se aclaren.

—¡Rayos! —exclamaron los dos a coro al comprender que tenía razón.

—No seamos tan pesimistas, podemos ayudar a que Katherine y Ron se aclaren antes que Hermione y Harry cometan el error de retomar esos noviazgos —planteó Nymph para tranquilizarlos un poco, mordiéndose el labio inferior al verlos denegar cabizbajos—. Además hemos logrado algo muy positivo hoy, miren a Anya y a Anthony.

Sus acompañantes suspiraron y sonrieron. Tal vez la metamórfaga tenía razón, al menos eso deseaban de todo corazón.


	14. Despejando Dudas

_Resumen: Viajes de fin de año. Nacimiento de tres bebés. Situaciones que delatan a quienes acompañan a El Fénix y quienes siguen a La Sombra. Descubrimientos críticos._

_**Despejando Dudas**_

Harry miraba a su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando adivinar lo que tramaba al reunirlos a los cuatro allí con ella. Ya habían tenido una semana muy pesada Hermione y él en el trabajo, sin hablar de lo ocurrido y evitando el estar el uno al lado del otro más allá de lo que les exigían Robards y Stevenson, para que ahora tuviesen que estar ahí y precisamente frente a ellos dos… Se sentía tan incómodo.

La detective no había querido verse con él en ningún momento, aunque le respondió amigablemente a todas sus llamadas y sus excusas fueron siempre sutiles y certeras por lo que deducía que no le estaba cerrando el acercarse a ella. La había espiado y confirmado que sus respuestas eran ciertas, mientras en su pecho y en su mente se libraba una batalla al ver que se arreglaba muy bonita pero en su mirada había tristeza.

Con su mejor amigo no había intentado hablar hasta ahora de lo sucedido, aunque lo que le había dicho su mamá por afecto lo tenía nervioso. No le gustaba nada que su amigo estuviese pensando la oferta que le había hecho Viktor Krum de unirse a un equipo búlgaro de Quidditch, cuando no buscó irse recién terminada la segunda guerra.

—Si esto es una broma por el día de los inocentes es de muy mal gusto. —le dijo enojada Katherine a Anya al abrir el sobre que le acababa de entregar.

—La sal en tu café es la broma, lo que tienen en sus manos es muy real —le replicó ella muy seria. Ni siquiera logró sonreír cuando la detective hizo un gesto de asco y se atoró, pues se lo había dicho justo cuando intentaba tomar el primer trago de la negra y humeante bebida—. Te he dado los boletos de avión a ti porque no sé si ellos tres estén adaptados a esa forma muggle de transporte.

»Me contacté con tu hermano por Internet y me confirmó que él ha visto uno de los cristales en Grecia. Está seguro de eso porque el hombre que se lo mostró es conocido de un amigo suyo y, por como se le acercó, quiere una relación "amistosa". Al parecer quiso lucirse mostrándole lo que tenía en su cámara acorazada.

—Kenneth es homosexual, sí, pero no le gustan los hombres mayores. —comentó pensativa la detective, con la normalidad con que hablaba sobre el tema desde que su hermano se sincerase con ella cinco años atrás.

—Podría haber cambiado de gustos —replicó Anya encogiéndose de hombros, mirando fijamente el monitor de la computadora mientras sus dedos se movían ágilmente por el teclado—. El punto no es ése, sino que el sujeto es alguien con expediente policial en Francia, Suiza, Alemania y aquí en Inglaterra. Además que estoy casi segura que no es un muggle sino un squib, porque estuve rastreando sus datos familiares y no conseguí nada. Tampoco de él antes de los once años.

—Eso no implica que no sea de nuestro mundo —replicó la detective con el ceño fruncido—. Justo ahora estoy siguiendo a alguien "sin pasado" aunque Jerry y yo estamos seguros de haberlo visto antes.

—De ese idiota ya te tengo el expediente completo. Toma —le entregó la carpeta amarilla que tenía al lado—. Pero Jayden Brackett es un psicópata aparecido de la nada en Londres justo a la edad en que un hijo de magos no puede ir al colegio y en que es repudiado por las familias mágicas que piensan como los Mortífagos. No es normal que aparezca de la nada un niño de once años con un abogado y dinero, sin familia y viviendo solo. El señor Robards ya lo está investigando a petición mía. El problema es que… estoy casi segura que ustedes tres conocen a su familia. —agregó mirando al trío dorado.

Harry no lograba apartar sus ojos de la foto en el expediente que había sacado del sobre que le entregase su hermana, luego de darle una rápida leída al documento.

—Esto no puede ser cierto, Rabastan Lestrange está muerto. Murió en la última batalla por una combinación de los hechizos que Hermione y yo le lanzamos, ella defendiéndose de Lucius y yo de él. —denegaba Ron, que no había leído nada. Su rostro estaba pálido. Su mente no asimilaba que hablaban de que fuese un familiar y no él, pues era idéntico.

—¿Cómo supiste que era familiar de alguien conocido nuestro? —preguntó Hermione con voz temblorosa. Los hermanos Lestrange se habían "divertido" con los tres cuando fueron prisioneros de los Mortífagos, aplicándoles las peores maldiciones que conocían.

—Porque Luna nos envió El Profeta cuando ella estudiaba cuarto año en Hogwarts y hubo una fuga de Azkaban. —le respondió Anya, sacando el viejo periódico de la gaveta del archivador en que guardaba documentos especiales resguardados. Luego la cerró e hizo girar la llave que de inmediato guardó en el pequeño llavero en su cintura, para después regresar hasta la mesa para mostrárselo.

—Pero si está en Grecia, ¿por qué metiste en el sobre que me diste cuatro boletos de avión hacia Bulgaria a nombre de nosotros? —preguntó intrigada la detective, que había tragado saliva al ver las expresiones de sus acompañantes. Ella había relacionado el rostro y los comentarios de ellos con uno de los peores mortífagos, de los recuerdos de la Segunda Guerra que Harry les había mostrado a Los Halcones.

—Porque se ha trasladado allí con todo el contenido de su bóveda luego de un "incidente" en la Universidad Aristóteles de Tesalónica. Invitó a Kenneth y otros compañeros en su viaje, sólo dos de ellos búlgaros. —le respondió tendiéndole una impresión del fragmento de conversación que había sostenido con el chico.

—No puedo creer que el idiota de mi hermano viajara con él sólo por seguir a su novio. —gruñó malhumorada la detective.

—Algunas veces no vemos lo evidente porque los sentimientos por quienes queremos o creemos querer nos nublan el juicio —le respondió Anya mirándolos a los cuatro, suspirando al ver el nerviosismo en ellos ante sus palabras—. Sólo pude conseguirles estadía para el fin de semana, pero supongo que estando allá pueden buscar cómo prolongarla si hace falta.

»Ron tiene una buena excusa, con lo del equipo de Quidditch que me comentó la señora Weasley ayer. Tú tienes a tu hermano allá y a nadie le extrañará que quieras ir a regañarlo si te conoce aunque sea un poco, Katherine. Para Hermione y Harry el pretexto es llevar al detenido de hace dos días… mmm… No recuerdo el nombre, pero el señor Shacklebolt dijo que ustedes sabrían de quién se trataba porque lo atraparon.

Sus cuatro interlocutores se miraban de reojo y al expediente frente a ellos. Sabían que no tenían una buena excusa para no ir juntos, además de estar seguros de querer ir a recuperar ese cristal. Pero… ¿Precisamente ellos cuatro a solas el fin de semana?

—No sé lo que pasó entre ustedes el viernes pasado porque yo estaba distraída con mi compromiso con Anthony. Pero estoy segura que si aprovechan su estadía allá, mientras investigan, para hablar como los adultos que son podrán resolver lo que los ha alejado. —les dijo Anya con un leve tinte de regaño en su tono de voz.

—Nosotros no nos hemos alejado —replicó Harry de inmediato con un tono similar al usado por ella, tragándose con dificultad el "entrometida" que afloró a sus labios—. Simplemente ha sido una semana complicada para todos por nuestros trabajos.

—Y este fin de semana sus trabajos los reúnen —completó Anya con fingida inocencia—. Sólo voy a aconsejarles algo, no evadan más la situación —cambió su tono por uno lleno de madurez y comprensión—. Se los digo por experiencia, se puede hacer mucho daño queriendo hacer un bien. Yo no aceptaba a Anthony cerca por temor a lastimarlo y era con mi actitud que realmente lo hacía.

»Los cuatro son distintos en sus personalidades y han madurado de distintas maneras. Pero les puedo asegurar, por lo que he compartido con ustedes, que el que está aparentemente más confundido es el que en realidad está más claro de los cuatro. Es sólo que teme lastimar a los otros tres si está equivocado y por eso se está conteniendo de enfrentar la situación.

Ron la miró con sus ojos azules muy abiertos. Su expresión de asombro cambió por una de comprensión unos minutos después, al ver en aquellos ojos avellanas que lo veían fijamente la respuesta a sus preguntas.

Katherine, Hermione y Harry fruncieron el ceño y la miraron con una mezcla de molestia e incomprensión. Para los tres fue evidente que hablaba del pelirrojo por la forma en que se había quedado mirándolo, molestándoles en su amor propio que hubiese insinuado que ellos estaban más confundidos que él, pero al mismo tiempo no comprendían a qué se refería en cuanto a lo último dicho, aunque la primera tenía sus sospechas y eso le hacía sentir algo muy extraño en su pecho.

—Hola cariño. ¿Cómo están amigos? —llegó saludando el detective rubio muy sonriente a su novia y con alegría a sus acompañantes.

—Hola. —le respondieron los cuatro en automático, sus miradas clavadas en los expedientes en sus manos para no verse entre ellos.

—¿Qué les hiciste? —le preguntó Anthony a su novia con picardía al ver sus expresiones.

—¿Yo? ¿Me crees capaz? —replicó Anya con fingida inocencia, riéndose en seguida—. Sólo les he sacado los boletos del viaje en avión para que pasen un fin de semana juntos… trabajando. —agregó señalando las manos de la detective, haciendo la pausa antes de la última palabra más larga de lo necesario a propósito.

—Eres una pícara entrometida incorregible y adorable —sonrió él ampliamente—. Les deseo buen viaje y que puedan resolver allá lo que se llevan pendiente. —se giró a decirles, intentando poner expresión seria al ver que los cuatro lo miraban con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Hola, me alegra mucho que hayan venido a ver como el necio hijo de Remus tiene que ceder y finalmente darme de alta. —entró diciendo Sirius muy alegre, interrogando con sus ojos grises a su ahijado al ver que rápidamente cerraba la carpeta amarilla y la guardaba en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

—Sigue diciéndome así y te obligo a quedarte aquí de reposo otra semana más. —amenazó Robin entrando tras él.

—Nada de eso, hermanito, que necesito ir con él a Stavanger en Noruega y a Uppsala en Suecia para la investigación que llevamos los dos. —se opuso de inmediato Anya.

—¿Puedo acompañarlos? —preguntó de inmediato Ginny.

—Claro que sí, mi amor. —le respondió Sirius abrazándola y besándola en la boca.

—Anthony, me gustaría que tú también fueses con ellos. —se giró a decirle Harry, mirando rápida y significativamente el arma que sabía el detective portaba en su costado izquierdo. Sabía que su padrino y la menuda pelirroja eran muy buenos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero le preocupaba un problema con muggles.

—A mí me gustaría muchísimo ir, pero tú decides mi ángel. —respondió mirando con cariño los ojos avellana de la mujer que amaba.

—Nada me haría más feliz en ese viaje que tenerte a mi lado. —aseguró sonriéndole dulcemente.

Harry carraspeó cuando los besos de las dos parejas se estaban prolongando mucho, lo cual lo hacía sentir doblemente incómodo, pues no sólo habían muchas personas en el lugar sino que ahí estaban la mujer que amaba y la que le gustaba, que había sido su novia hasta sólo una semana atrás y él pensaba reconquistar para no dejarse llevar por su corazón y lastimar a su mejor amigo. Ya le estaba costando mucho mantener sus barreras mentales y anímicas arriba con ellas tres presentes, las que se había esforzado en reforzar para lograr levantarlas cuando estaba con su hermana y las dos mujeres que quería.

—No seas pesado, Harry, si se ven muy bien. —bromeó Ron.

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi hermano menor? —preguntó Ginny fingiendo apuntarle con su varita, mientras Hermione, Harry y Sirius lo miraban desconcertados.

—Sólo soy su versión madura, hermanita —le respondió él guiñándole el ojo derecho, sonriendo ampliamente al verla bajar la varita y mirarlo desconcertada—. Katy, vamos al jardín para explicarte lo básico del Quidditch. Así podrás entender mejor lo que ocurre cuando te lleve a las prácticas del equipo de Viktor. —le planteó con expresión alegre.

—Ella es muggle. —fue lo único que atinó a decir Hermione cuando los vio salir, la detective un poco ruborizada y esquivándoles las miradas a todos con su mano en el brazo del pelirrojo alto.

—Eso no será problema, no después del encantamiento que el señor Lancelot les aplicó a Los Halcones. —replicó Anya con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

—Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido hablarle de Quidditch, aunque sí le planteé llevarla a volar en escoba. —comentó Harry distraído, mirando todavía la puerta lateral por la que habían salido.

—Pues no sé cómo no se te ocurrió si eres excelente buscador. —replicó Hermione sin lograr disimular totalmente la molestia en su voz, metiendo la carpeta en el pequeño maletín de mano que llevaba para salir de allí.

—¿Podríamos hablar, Herm? —le preguntó Harry al verla levantarse, haciéndolo él también—. Me gustaría que planeáramos bien lo que haremos. —agregó en tono suave al ver su expresión interrogante aunque enfadada.

—Seguro, señor Potter. Nos vemos en quince minutos en la oficina. —le respondió la castaña con tono frío y seco.

—¿Y ahora qué hice? —preguntó en voz baja al verla salir hacia la parte posterior de la casa para desde ahí desaparecer, totalmente desconcertado.

Ginny y Anya rodaron los ojos mientras Anthony, Sirius y Robin lo miraban con la solidaridad masculina que usan los hombres cuando uno de sus congéneres ha cometido un error con alguien del sexo opuesto.

—Mientras Ron le enseña lo que mejor conoce a Katy, dejando aquí olvidada a Hermione, tú podrías recordarle a mi amiga castaña que la llevaste a volar en un hipogrifo antes que cumpliese quince años, además de ser su primer amigo en el colegio y todas las cosas bonitas que han compartido desde que se conocieron. —le aconsejó Ginny con tono lento y cariñoso, mientras lo tomaba del brazo izquierdo y lo halaba hacia la puerta por la que había salido Hermione. Sonrió al ver que su expresión de desconcierto pasaba a una de vergonzosa comprensión, dándole en seguida un pequeño empujón para que se apresurase.

—Esa fue una indirecta muy directa —comentó preocupado Robin luego que el de ojos esmeralda saliese—. Espero que no te hayas equivocado y se compliquen aún más las cosas.

—Ni lo digas. Esta semana he sufrido dos pequeñas fisuras, mamá ha tenido problemas serios en la circulación en sus piernas, mi novio tuvo dos pequeñas hemorragias, Hermione estuvo de reposo un día completo y apenas si pudimos controlar la crisis de Harry luego que lo hirió el mortífago que atraparon. Si esos cuatro no se aclaran nos van a tener en cama en San Mungo en pocos días. —aseveró Ginny.

—Lo que no me explico es porqué la situación se agravó luego de Harry conocer a Katherine y empezar a cortejarla. —planteó intrigado Robin.

Ginny y Anya rodaron de nuevo los ojos. Suspiraron al ver que Anthony, Sirius y Robin las miraban interrogantes.

—La respuesta a eso es muy sencilla, hermanito. Mientras no apareció Katy y Ron no rompió con Susan para pedirle noviazgo a Hermione, los tres se comportaban como amigos. Harry tenía en ese momento la esperanza de acercarse a ella como algo más, aunque no estuviese consciente de ello. —le explicó Anya como si le hablase a un niño pequeño.

—Eso suena muy lógico —asintió mirando hacia la parte posterior de la casa por la ventana—. Pero no tenías que exponerlo en ese tonito, hermanita fastidiosa. —se giró a protestar, sonriendo al verla reírse.

—Me alegra mucho que hayan podido venir todos a esta pequeña reunión para recibir el nuevo año. —afirmó en voz alta Molly Weasley, feliz al ver llegar a su hijo menor, los dos que había visto crecer al lado de éste y la detective.

—Se suponía que en Bulgaria se aclararían esos cuatro —protestó en voz muy baja Sirius desde el cómodo sillón en que estaba sentado con su novia abrazada—. Hola, me alegra verlos. —los saludó en voz alta.

—Pues estamos mejor que antes que se fueran, pero no totalmente bien —le respondió en un susurro Ginny—. ¿Qué me trajeron? —preguntó en voz alta.

—Una escoba nueva. —respondió Ron con una gran sonrisa.

—A ti un libro de runas antiguas. —le dijo Hermione a Sirius mientras se lo entregaba, su rostro también mostrando alegría.

—Al Ministerio de Magia un inquilino squib para Azkaban, con pruebas de uso de pociones e implementos mágicos en muggles para robarles y hasta someterles a sus caprichos. —continuó Harry tendiéndole a Gawain Robards la carpeta con el informe.

—Y un cristal para el Departamento de Misterios. —completó Katherine sacándolo de su bolso para entregárselo a Lancelot White.

—Pues nosotros también les tenemos noticias —aseveró Daryll tendiéndole una carpeta a la detective morena.

—¿Están seguros de esto? —preguntó ella asombrada luego de darle una lectura superficial al informe.

—Totalmente. — confirmó John.

—En resumen: tenemos los dos cristales que había conseguido Steve antes de conformarse Los Dragones, el que recuperó Gawain de los Mortífagos que detuvo, el que hemos recobrado de manos del único Lestrange squib del que sabemos y ahora tenemos confirmado que un amigo de Christine tiene otro por sus investigaciones sobre OVNIS; por lo que nos falta conseguir cuatro más, Los Papiros de la Muerte, la información sobre los lazos que forjó Voldemort con Ginny y conmigo sin saberlo y comprender mejor mi relación con el poder tras la puerta sellada en el Departamento de Misterios; además de traducir completa la profecía en runas antiguas y conseguir la cura definitiva al problema de magia que nos afecta en nuestra salud a Hermione, Ginny, mamá Molly, Sirius y yo. —resumió Harry.

—Pues yo diría que hemos avanzado mucho y que si seguimos a este ritmo tendremos todo resuelto antes de la fecha que investigó Johan. —opinó Anthony con una gran sonrisa.

—Despidamos con un brindis este año, que nos ha traído la alegría de reunir a familiares que no se conocían —les invitó Arthur levantando su copa, señalando con una cabezadita a Anya, Johan y Robin—, la unión de parejas que se aman —señaló con su copa a su hija y a Sirius que le sonrieron ampliamente, a Nataly que se ruborizó abrazada por Johan, a Anthony que le sonrió agradecido con Anya en sus brazos y a Maggie que se puso roja como un tomate al ver que la mayoría se giraba a mirarla interrogantes mientras Daryll, su ahora pareja formal, sonreía y asentía—, la unión de buenos amigos —hizo un gesto amplio con su copa que abarcaba a todos los presentes—, la llegada de nuevos pequeñines que alegrarán nuestras vidas —dirigió su mano con la hidromiel con especias hacia Luna Longbottom, Fleur Weasley, Amy Shacklebolt, Jessica Weasley y Nymphadora Lupin—, y dejado sentadas las bases para futuras uniones. —finalizó mirando con una pícara a los últimos cuatro en llegar, aunque disimuló rápidamente dirigiendo su copa hacia las otras parejas no formalizadas aún tanto en Los Halcones como en Los Dragones y los otros miembros del E.D. y la O.D.F.

—Salud. —respondieron todos a coro levantando las suyas con sus manos izquierdas, bebiendo en seguida un trago.

Justo en ese momento se escucharon las doce campanadas de la catedral de Londres que anunciaban el inicio del año 2002.

Mientras la mayoría abrazaba a su pareja, Hermione, Katherine, Ron y Harry se unieron en un abrazo colectivo, sonriendo ampliamente. Luego empezaron todos a intercambiar abrazos y bromas cariñosas, deteniéndose bruscamente al oír un grito de dolor. La mayoría sacó en automático sus armas, unos sus pistolas y otros sus varitas, poniéndose alertas, mientras que Nataly Harvey y Bhela Charaka salían corriendo hacia el sitio en que Neville abrazaba a su rubia esposa.

—¡Mami! —exclamó asustado el pequeño Frank Longbottom, que una semana antes había cumplido su primer año y recibido muchos regalos. Todos habían estado contentos hasta que preguntó por sus abuelitos, lo cual los entristeció aunque hicieron esfuerzos por distraerlo mientras ellos lograban calmarse.

—Quédate conmigo mientras tu madrina hace que tu mamita se ponga bien. —le dijo Sirius al hijo de Luna y Neville, su ahijado, mientras lo levantaba en brazos, pues ya Ginny se apresuraba hacia donde estaba la rubia para ayudar.

—¿Tía Luna? —preguntó con sus ojos muy abiertos John Lupin, que había cumplido sus dos añitos dos días atrás y ahora lucía su pelo color magenta, como siempre que estaba muy asustado.

—Ya guarden todos sus juguetitos y ayuden en lugar de estorbar. —regañó con tono fastidiado Johan a los Halcones y los Dragones al verlos aún tensos, paralizados en sus lugares.

—Tranquilos niños, todo está bien. —les dijo rápidamente Jessica.

—¡Les bébés! —exclamó asustada Fleur sujetándose con su mano derecha la parte inferior de su vientre mientras con la izquierda se aferraba al brazo de su esposo.

—¡Mamá! —exclamaron al unísono Charlotte de tres años y su hermanito Jacques de dos años, mientras su primita Juliette de la misma edad le halaba la mano a su papá y le preguntaba con sus grandes ojos azules en forma silenciosa lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Tranquila mi niña, tu tía Fleur va a estar bien. —la tranquilizó Charlie con cariño, alzándola en brazos.

—Vamos a jugar con las miniescobas. —propuso rápidamente Ron a los niños, mientras Fred alzaba a Jacques y George a Charlotte.

Remus había alzado a su hijo y sonrió al ver a Anthony levantar en sus brazos a Akash, el hijo de dos años de los Charaka Sushruta, que miraba a todos interrogante. Vayu, de cuatro años, fue tomado de la mano por Jerry y Teja, de cinco años, por Andrew, llevando los dos detectives a los otros tres hijos de los medimagos hacia la habitación de juegos, pues Prithvi con sus nueve años los acompañó con una expresión de "niño grande" que les hizo contener la risa con dificultad.

—Cuando dije que los niños eran bienvenidos no quise decir que llegasen de inmediato y simultáneamente. —bromeó Arthur para destensarlos a todos, mientras Maggie, Laurence, Jonathan, Johan, Robin, Ksharapani y Li Tieguai se unían a Ginny, Nataly y Bhela en ayudar a las dos mujeres que habían entrado en labores de parto.

A excepción de Luna y Fleur los demás sonrieron ante su comentario, pero se apresuraron a seguir las instrucciones que les daba Molly para ayudar a las dos mujeres y los que las atendían.

Los primeros rayos del sol del 1 de enero del 2002 consiguieron a Luna con Mary Alice Longbottom Lovegood en sus brazos, sonriendo cansada pero feliz mientras su pequeño Frank dormía en brazos de su esposo Neville, en la habitación en que alguna vez durmieron Ginny y Hermione recién reunida la O.D.F. por Albus Dumbledore ante el resurgimiento de Lord Voldemort.

Fleur dormía profundamente en la que usaban los gemelos cuando se quedaban allí, agotada después de dar a luz a Adrian Louka y un par de minutos después a Adriana Lourraine. Bill tenía en su brazo izquierdo al varoncito y en el derecho a la hembrita, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y brillantes de emoción contrastando con las marcas que en su rostro le había dejado cuatro años atrás el ataque de Fenrir Greyback. Arthur le palmeaba el hombro sonriente, mirando a sus dos nietos recién nacidos.

Frank, Charlotte y los otros niños dormían ya, agotados por los esfuerzos de todos en entretenerlos con diversos juegos para que no se acercasen a las habitaciones en que las dos mujeres habían dado a luz. No habían podido llevarlas al hospital mágico porque el mismo estaba en cuarentena por un brote intempestivo de viruela de dragón que se había presentado unos días atrás. Sin embargo el excelente desempeño de Nataly como obstetra y de los otros médicos y medimagos había logrado que todo resultase bien.

Maggie, Laurence, Nataly, Jonathan, Johan y Robin se habían logrado compenetrar muy bien con Luna, Ginny, Bhela, Ksharapani y Li Tieguai, a pesar de las obvias diferencias en los tratamientos que los dos grupos normalmente usaban. Habían empleado una mezcla de técnicas dirigidas por el experimentado medimago chino, que tenía años estudiando y trabajando a escondidas con médicos muggles durante un par de meses al año para aprender de ellos y poder tratar casos como el de Sirius y algunos squibs.

Katherine bostezó sin poder evitarlo, recostada en el hombro izquierdo de Harry, mientras Hermione se frotaba sus ojos recostada en el derecho, sentados en la sala de la casa frente a la chimenea cuyos rescoldos aún calentaban un poco la habitación. El hombre de ojos esmeraldas miraba pensativo a su amigo, que había cerrado sus ojos unos minutos antes frente a ellos con el pequeño Jacques recostado en su pecho.

—Shhh, duerme pequeñito. —arrulló con tono dulce Anya al pequeño pelirrojo mientras su prometido lo levantaba de encima del pelirrojo alto para llevarlo a dormir a la cama que le había indicado la abuela, donde Harrison estaba recostando en ese momento a la hermanita.

—Deberías irte ya a la casa zoo a descansar, Anya. —le aconsejó Ron con tono suave al entreabrir los ojos levemente y verla tan agotada, luego que oyese salir al detective de la sala, sonriendo por su sobresalto y el de sus tres amigos frente a él.

—¡Me asustaste! Creí que te habías quedado dormido. —se quejó la aludida con su mano derecha sobre su pecho.

—Si no le hacía creer eso al pequeño bribón aún estuviese haciéndonos preguntas y luchando por no quedarse dormido. —le aclaró con una sonrisa pícara.

—Ron tiene razón, es hora de que las tres mujeres de mi vida vayan a dormir. —afirmó Harry con una suave sonrisa, aunque sus esmeraldas habían vuelto a ser frías desde que los cuatro sostuviesen aquella extraña conversación en el aeropuerto, antes de salir hacia Bulgaria.

Inicialmente la propuesta de su mejor amigo de compartir desde ese día los cuatro tantas actividades como les fuese posible, especialmente comidas y salidas nocturnas, "mientras ellos tres se aclaraban en lo que querían y él le demostraba a la mujer que amaba lo que sentía", le había generado deseos de provocarle una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Pero luego que Katherine y Hermione habían aceptado, unos segundos después de mirarse con evidente inquietud, él tuvo que forzar sus barreras a límites insospechados para no mostrar sus emociones en su rostro y acceder con una de sus más falsas sonrisas para tranquilizar a otros.

Sin embargo lo que habían compartido en el país extranjero, especialmente en las noches en compañía de Krum y los dos amigos de éste, en el club y las discotecas que los llevaron para que se distrajeran de la tensión que les producía el trabajo, lo tenía muy pensativo. Podía estar equivocado, aunque deseaba de corazón no estarlo, pero le parecía que su amigo no pretendía volver a ser novio de Hermione sino conquistar a Katherine.

Desde que había terminado el noviazgo con la detective de pelo negro y ojos azules ella no volvió a usar la pulsera que él le regaló, lo que le parecía lógico. Pero lo que no le parecía tan "normal luego de la ruptura" era que ella hubiese dejado de ponerse los zarcillos de piedras azules desde que se reuniesen en casa de su hermana. Ésos se los había regalado Dani Wallace antes de morir trágicamente y ella los usaba antes de su noviazgo continuamente, así como la semana que estuvieron sin hablarse aunque él la había visto a hurtadillas.

Por otro lado Hermione, a quien ni en el colegio ni mucho menos en la guerra le había visto usar nada distinto a los aretes que le regalase la mamá siendo una niña, desde ese día llevaba una gargantilla pequeña que él le había regalado "como amigos" cuando había salido del hospital. Además parecía prestar más atención a la ropa y el tenue maquillaje que llevaba. _"¿Estaré acaso viendo lo que quiero ver?"_. Él nunca había sido precisamente detallista, por lo que el haber notado los sutiles cambios en las dos lo tenía desconcertado.

Lo sacó de nuevo de su abstracción la sorpresa de ver a su padrino ayudando a Anthony en convencer a su rebelde hermana en ir a descansar, pues quería quedarse a ayudar.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo en que eres una chica muy fuerte y decidida, pero todos debemos ir a descansar. Especialmente tú y los cinco que estamos en observación por "el equipo conjunto de salud", para no preocuparlos sin necesidad —le dijo Sirius con tono de padre preocupado, sonriendo al verla cruzarse de brazos y mirarlo con expresión de "no tienes moral para decirme eso"—. Así logramos que bajen la guardia y podemos hacer algunas travesuras eventualmente. —añadió guiñándole el ojo derecho mientras sonreía con picardía.

—Tienes razón. —sonrió Anya de forma similar.

—Son un par de adultos y deberían empezar a comportarse como tales. —los regañó Molly, que en ese momento entraba en la sala, girando los ojos al verlos intentar simular expresiones inocentes.

El viernes 25 de enero Hermione y Harry rodaron los ojos al escuchar lo que les estaba diciendo Daryll por sus celulares en la llamada en conferencia.

—A esos cuatro vamos a tener que encerrarlos mágicamente. —gruñó Harry enojado.

—Si logras hacerlo avísame, para poder tener un poco de paz. —le respondió Robin con un tono similar.

—Mientras tanto vamos a necesitar el apoyo de algunos de Los Dragones, porque los pequeños rombitos están zumbando desde que entramos al Magdalen College aquí en Oxford. —intervino Michael con tono preocupado.

—Hermione, Harry y yo apareceremos allí en unos segundos, en cuanto ubique el sitio más cercano en que lo podamos hacer sin problemas —aseguró Gawain—. Chicos, estoy en el Museo de Minas de Manchester, pasen buscándome con el sedan azul. —les pidió.

—Yo iré también con mi maletín y la camioneta, usando el portal que me enseñaron. —afirmó preocupado el médico castaño antes de colgar.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos, estoy percibiendo al menos doce magos que han usado magia oscura muchas veces. —les dijo Harry a sus dos acompañantes en cuanto cruzaron hacia la calle Kybald, pisando el acelerador y maniobrando para adelantar al auto frente a él.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Gawain mientras Hermione apuntaba con su varita al celular que le había dado Anya, para activar la clave de emergencia de Los Halcones y Los Dragones.

De inmediato apareció Ron junto a la castaña, en el asiento de atrás, con el uniforme que usaba en sus prácticas de Quidditch.

—Los del equipo de Stevenson tendrán trabajo en un rato. —comentó mientras se cambiaba con su varita rápidamente por ropa muggle.

Gawain asintió, pues acababa de oír la bocina de un auto y no tenía que mirar por el retrovisor para saber que tras ellos estaba ya el Jaguar rojo de los gemelos pelirrojos.

Estaban entrando al colegio corriendo cuando oyeron el ruido característico de varias apariciones y sacaron sus varitas con habilidad, empezando de inmediato el cruce de hechizos y maldiciones, defendiéndose y atrapando a Mortífagos mientras ponían a muggles a salvo Ron, Gawain, Fred y George, pues Hermione y Harry habían desaparecido.

Quince minutos más tarde la mayoría logró llegar junto a Anya, Ginny, Anthony y Sirius, a los que Hermione, Harry, Robin, Michael y Daryll estaban ayudando desde que aparecieron junto a ellos los tres primeros y se les habían unido los dos últimos, confirmando la presencia de muggles armados con automáticas que "La Sombra" ya sabía que requería de la ayuda de aquellos a quienes normalmente despreciaban los Mortífagos.

Les tomó veinte minutos más controlar la situación, maldiciendo Los Dragones la desaparición de varios Mortífagos antes que pudiesen detenerlos.

—Que venga ya tu equipo a hacer su trabajo —le ordenó Kingsley a John, girándose a mirar a los cuatro que habían llegado allí escapados de todos—. ¿Qué consiguieron y por qué no pidieron apoyo para venir aquí?

—Tres de los siete Papiros de la Muerte y no sabíamos que la pista que teníamos sobre su posible ubicación aquí era suficiente para pedir refuerzos. —le respondió Anya con expresión de disculpa.

—No entiendo que los muggles y los rezagados que trabajan para "La Sombra" llegasen aquí al mismo tiempo que ellos cuatro, a menos que los estén siguiendo. —opinó Ron.

—Eso confirma mi teoría, están dejando que Harry y quienes lo ayudan hagan el trabajo para ellos. —afirmó Daryll, apretando los dientes al Robin limpiarle la herida en el brazo izquierdo.

—Deben habernos seguido a Ginny y a mí. —intervino Sirius al ver que Harry miraba de inmediato a su hermana y el prometido de ésta, sus esmeraldas trasluciendo preocupación.

—No pudimos evitar que uno de los que nos atacaron se llevasen el cuarto Papiro que estaba aquí. —se disculpó Anthony, haciendo esfuerzos para no dejar traslucir lo mal que se sentía mientras Ginny le aplicaba un hechizo sanador con su varita.

—No más investigaciones independientes de ustedes cuatro y es una orden. —les dijo con firmeza Harry, brillando sus esmeraldas al ver que asentían de inmediato con expresión de niños regañados.

—Blaise Zabini ha estado al frente de los últimos ataques y hoy todos los Mortífagos seguían sus órdenes de forma similar a como siguieron a Voldemort en la Segunda Guerra. Si no es La Sombra sabe quién es y les hace creer a esos malditos que es él. —afirmó Gawain.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —confirmó Kingsley—. Es hora de tenderle una trampa y capturarlo.

—Christine, Julie y Johan, los quiero encerrados con ellos cuatro en el punto tres por las próximas setenta y dos horas. Anthony, te hago responsable si alguno de tus compañeros de huidas se mete en líos en ese tiempo. —dijo Harry con tono firme, girándose a hablarles a los otros sin esperar respuesta por lo que no vio cuando su cuñado tragaba saliva.

»Hermione tomará el lugar de Anya, Jerry el de Anthony, Nymph el de Ginny y Gawain el de Sirius. Los cinco iremos mañana en la mañana al Museo Británico dando la impresión que estamos investigando allí sobre los Papiros faltantes. Daryll y Katherine, quiero que coordinen con Kingsley y Ron una redada cerca de allí que parezca hecha sólo por y con policías. Si tenemos razón en que nos están usando para conseguir sus objetivos les vamos a dar una cucharada de su propia poción.

—De acuerdo. —aceptaron de inmediato los aludidos, mientras Anya, Ginny y Sirius mascullaban en susurros sus protestas.

—Nosotros avanzaremos mientras tanto en la investigación del contenido de los tres Papiros de la Muerte que hemos conseguido. —les planteó Anthony con tono convincente para calmarlos un poco, sonriendo al ver que bufaban pero asentían.

* * *

—Señora Malfoy, señora Shacklebolt, nos ha llegado de Italia la mercancía que estábamos esperando. —entró a la oficina anunciándoles la dependienta más joven.

—Gracias Betsy. Por favor diles a Patty y Daphne que se nos unan a abrirlas mientras Sarah y Laura atienden a los clientes. —le respondió con una sonrisa Narcissa.

—Sí señora. —afirmó la chica sonriente, saliendo en seguida.

—Estoy tan contenta por la marcha de la joyería. Me alegra muchísimo que Harry y Draco hayan hecho a un lado sus diferencias para darnos la oportunidad de llevar a cabo este negocio. —le confesó a su acompañante la viuda Malfoy.

—Yo también. —le sonrió Amy, disimulando la preocupación que la embargaba desde que vio el brillo en los ojos azules de Daphne al ver el catálogo de lo que les enviarían. Era evidente que ella también sospechaba que una de las joyas en la tapa del baúl de madera fina era en realidad uno de los cristales.

* * *

—¿Cómo van con la traducción de la profecía en runas? —les preguntó Julie a Anya y a Sirius en cuanto llegaron a la casa zoo, para distraerlos.

—Ya las hemos traducido todas al inglés, pero no conseguimos armar con ellas algo que tenga sentido. —le respondió Anya con frustración.

—Llevan mucho tiempo trabajando en ella y pueden estar bloqueados. Si quieren le muestran a Julie lo que tienen mientras Ginny, Johan y Anthony ven los tres Papiros de la Muerte que trajimos y yo les preparo algo rico de comer. —planteó Christine con tono convincente.

—De acuerdo. —aceptaron los tres con una gran sonrisa, que se convirtieron en pequeñas risas al oír a Anthony suspirar con alivio evidente.

* * *

—TE DIGO QUE EL MOVIMIENTO DE HOY NOS HA DELATADO. —le gritó Blaise a Pansy.

—¿Y QUÉ QUERÍAS QUE HICIERA PARA EVITAR QUE ESOS DESCEREBRADOS ATACARAN A LOS CUATRO IDIOTAS QUE SE MUEVEN A DESCAMPADO COMO SI ESTUVIESEN BUSCANDO ALGÚN ESTÚPIDO PAPEL MUGGLE SIN IMPORTANCIA? —le devolvió ella de la misma manera.

—¡Ya basta los dos! —les ordenó Draco sin levantar la voz, pero con un tono tan helado que les hizo apretar los puños y contenerse—. Blaise tiene razón en que el ataque en Oxford nos pone en evidencia, pero también lo ha hecho con ellos —afirmó, sonriendo con malicia al ver que los dos lo miraban con curiosidad—. Los dos que seguían a la menor de los Weasley, el padrino de Potter, la mujer en silla de ruedas y el rubio alto eran muggles, policías para ser exactos, así como también varios de los que llegaron después junto al Ministro y los otros amigos del héroe mágico.

—Entonces han hablado con muggles sobre nuestro mundo. —comentó Pansy con tono incrédulo.

—No es comportamiento que se esperase del señor Ministro, por lo que es evidente que Potter debe saber que sólo muggles pueden tocar los Papiros de la Muerte. —agregó Blaise con el ceño fruncido, asimilando la idea.

—Exacto. Además que no han contactado con cualquier muggle, sino con el equivalente de los aurores entre los no mágicos —siguió Draco—. Otra cosa que me han dicho ustedes, aunque creo que no lo han analizado aún, es que también han hablado con el equivalente a medimagos, por lo que debemos investigar si los Papiros de la Muerte tienen alguna conexión con sanadores.

—Draco, la mujer en silla de ruedas debería haber coincidido con nosotros en Hogwarts y no la recuerdo. —comentó pensativa Pansy.

—Eso es porque no estudió en el colegio aunque es bruja. Aquí está lo que he logrado investigar sobre ella y el rubio alto que acompañan a Ginevra Weasley y Sirius Black en las salidas. Como verán él es un muggle y la mamá de ella estudió con Black. No sé si ésa sea la conexión de ellos con este asunto o no, eso lo está averiguando Eddie. —les explicó Draco mientras les tendía los pergaminos con sus notas y les resaltaba con un hechizo de su varita lo que quería que vieran mientras les hablaba.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacer para hacerles llegar el Papiro que nos trajimos sin que los rezagados se den cuenta? —preguntó Blaise después de analizar rápidamente lo que tenía en sus manos.

—Estoy seguro que seguirán buscando los tres Papiros que faltan, así que tú llevarás ése con la excusa de conectarlo mágicamente con los otros y recuperar los que se han llevado hoy de Oxford los del grupo de Potter. —le respondió Draco.

—Travers y Yaxley me han dicho que tienen información fresca sobre los lazos de Potter y Weasley con Voldemort. Me pidieron que La Sombra convoque una reunión para hablar de ello. —informó Pansy.

—Mañana en la noche. Así "aleccionaré" a algunos de las filas más bajas por lo de hoy para reafirmar "mi autoridad". —planteó Blaise.

—Buena idea, pero tengan cuidado. Esos dos son más inteligentes que los otros y ya hemos sospechado antes que no quieren realmente retornar a Voldemort como les hicimos creer a los rezagados sino hacerse ellos con el control de todo y usar a los Mortífagos para sus propios fines. —les recordó Draco.

—Igual que nosotros, sólo que nuestro objetivo final no es hacernos directamente con el poder sino ubicarnos donde nos corresponde, tras los hilos de quienes creen gobernar. —le replicó Blaise con cinismo, sonriendo con malicia al ver a sus acompañantes asentir. Las piezas lentamente se habían ido acomodando en "el gran tablero de ajedrez" y él haría su jugada maestra llegado el momento preciso.

* * *

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Sabes lo que significa esto, Steve? —le planteó muy asustada.

—Lo peor es que sin saberlo hemos acelerado el conteo atrás, Tania. —afirmó angustiado su hermano.

—Hola chicos —entró saludándolos su jefe sonriente, deteniéndose y cambiando su semblante al ver sus expresiones—. ¿Qué…? —intentó preguntar, congelándose por un momento al ver la imagen que flotaba frente a los dos—. ¡Por Merlín! Ese maldito Tom Riddle no debió nunca hacer su primer horcrux en un sitio como Hogwarts.

—No, no debió. —confirmaron a coro los hermanos Hart.

—Iré de inmediato al colegio para hablar con Minerva y el retrato de Albus. Tal vez consiga en la magia del propio castillo alguna forma de detener esto, o al menos frenarlo mientras Harry consigue con los demás lo necesario para evitar el desastre. No vayan a decirle ni a Kingsley, ni a Gawain ni mucho menos al joven Potter nada de esto, no hasta que yo regrese del colegio. —les pidió agitado, apresurándose a ir hacia el ascensor para subir hacia las chimeneas.

Kingsley había puesto como medida de seguridad, en cuanto se hizo Ministro, que nadie pudiese aparecerse ni desaparecerse en el Ministerio de Magia para evitar que los rezagados intentasen algo contra el gobierno de la comunidad mágica. Lancelot había estado de acuerdo, pero justo ahora maldecía entre dientes el no poder desplazarse de forma inmediata a Hogwarts.

Cuando Hermione, Katherine, Harry y Ron llegaron en la noche a la casa zoo, agotados por todo lo sucedido en Oxford, el papeleo y la pista falsa que siguieron después, lo menos que se esperaban era conseguir a Anya, Ginny, Sirius, Christine, Anthony, Johan y Julie volcados en la mesa del comedor, comiendo y hablando animadamente. Habían asumido que tendrían que llegar a ayudar a los cuatro últimos a lidiar con el mal genio de los tres primeros por el encierro.

—Sospecho que esto es peor que lo que pensábamos. —susurró la castaña.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —la apoyó la detective, pues notó que hablaban era sobre lenguas antiguas y criptografía.

—No seamos pesimistas, tal vez sólo han logrado distraerlos con intentar descifrar algo sobre la profecía en rúnico o de los Papiros que trajeron hoy. —intentó animarlos Ron, aunque tenía el fuerte presentimiento que ellas tenían razón.

—Por eso les pedí a Christine, Johan y Julie que viniesen con ellos, pero… O han conseguido descifrar algo o estamos en serios problemas. —dijo Harry analizándolos con cuidado.

—Buenas noches chicos —los saludó Sirius con una gran sonrisa, intentando ocultar el nudo que sentía en su pecho—. Entren, no se queden como estatuas. Christine ha preparado una comida excelente. Luego de comer hablaremos con ustedes sobre lo que hicimos en nuestro encierro.

Los cuatro tragaron saliva al unísono, el mal presentimiento que tenían desde unas horas atrás creciendo a pasos agigantados en su interior. Comieron lo más rápido que pudieron, mirando interrogantes a sus acompañantes que habían empezado a hablar sobre las mascotas de Anya en cuanto ellos se sentaron, evidentemente para distraerlos de lo que les hablarían luego.

—Bien, ya no debemos dilatar más esto —comenzó Sirius al ver que terminaban de comer y sus compañeros lo miraban de tal forma que entendía que debía ser él quien les transmitiese lo conseguido—. Hermione, Katherine, Ron, Harry, es muy importante que hablemos sobre los sentimientos y las relaciones de pareja de ustedes cuatro. —afirmó muy serio, con sus ojos grises clavados en las frías esmeraldas del último.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —gritaron los cuatro a coro, tomados totalmente por sorpresa pues se esperaban cualquier cosa menos eso.

—Lo que escucharon. Aquí y ahora vamos a hablar de ustedes cuatro porque, aunque no lo crean, la vida de muchos depende de ello. —les aseguró Sirius con tono calmado y firmeza en su voz, sonriendo internamente al ver desaparecer las barreras en su ahijado, que lo miraba confundido y muy asustado.


	15. Confesiones, Profecía y Cuenta Regresiva

_Resumen: Confesiones. La Profecía en Runas Antiguas. Llegada de baúl con cristal a la joyería. Harry habla sobre Los Conjurados a tres de Los Dragones. La cuenta regresiva en los dos vórtices mágicos. Problemas de salud y traducciones._

_**Confesiones, Profecía y Cuenta Regresiva**_

—¿De qué hablas padrino? —le preguntó Harry cuando logró coordinar sus ideas, sin atreverse a mirar a los otros tres.

—Hemos terminado de traducir la profecía en rúnico y es indispensable que ustedes cuatro dejen a un lado el temor de herir a sus amigos, se sinceren en lo que sienten consigo mismos y con la persona a quien realmente aman, o nos arrastrarán a todos a algo irreversible —le respondió Sirius con firmeza. Al ver la agitación en las esmeraldas del chico a quien quería como un hijo propio suspiró, deseando conseguir una forma de hacerle el trago menos amargo para que no se sintiese una vez más presionado por el bienestar de los demás a hacer algo que no quería, o para lo que no estaba listo aún—. Sé perfectamente que no es fácil el discernir a quién pertenece nuestro corazón, que incluso algunos de nosotros no nos atrevemos a acercarnos a esa persona luego de descubrirlo porque tememos herirla o a alguien a quien también queremos mucho, pero debes buscar tu felicidad, Harry.

—No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo. —le replicó él con voz temblorosa, sin poder evitar que sus nervios se notasen.

—¿No? ¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó Sirius levantando una ceja, colocando en medio de los dos su mano unida a la de Ginny. Al ver que intentaría replicar le indicó con su otra mano que aguardase, sonriendo paternalmente al ver su expresión de molestia pero que asentía y permanecía en silencio. Decidió confesarse para mostrarle a su ahijado un camino para llegar a su propio corazón, aunque estaba aterrado de tener que hacerlo.

»Tú sabes que, al morir James, yo me sentí el ser más desgraciado, solo y miserable del planeta; que él era más que mi mejor amigo mi hermano. Por eso fui tras Peter, ciego de la rabia, el dolor y la impotencia. Cuando al escapar de Azkaban vine a verte, ibas por una calle de Little Whinging arrastrando tu baúl y con una mezcla de rabia, miedo y tristeza en tu mirada.

»Me sentí tan dichoso y tan desgraciado al mismo tiempo. Una multitud de culpas vinieron a mí por no haber tenido la fortaleza de carácter para sobreponerme a la situación cuando murieron Lily y James, reclamar mi derecho como padrino a cuidarte y haberte formado como querían tus padres si ellos faltaban, en lugar de ir tras la rata sin medir consecuencias de mis actos.

»Nuestro encuentro en La Casa de los Gritos me llenó de mucha alegría, porque aunque mi mente no coordinaba aún bien lo hacía lo suficiente para comprender que no sólo eras idéntico a James en el físico, aunque con los ojos de Lily, sino que eras un gran chico, el hijo con el que soñamos los tres. Porque eso eres para mí desde que mi pelirroja y regañona amiga nos anunció que estaba embarazada, el hijo de los tres.

»Molly muchas veces me recordaba que no eras James, creyendo que yo sólo te estaba confundiendo con quien fue mi mejor amigo. Pero aunque la larga estancia en Azkaban me afectó, tú eras más que James, eras el hijo de los tres. Por eso ellos me permitieron ser tu padrino aunque no tuvieses madrina, porque Lily y James comprendieron lo que significabas para mí.

»Estoy seguro que justo ahora comprendes lo terriblemente mal que me sentí cuando me di cuenta que me había enamorado de Ginny. Antes de conocerla personalmente Remus me había dicho que era una chiquilla que estaba enamorada de ti, y que sospechaba que tú lo estabas de ella aunque con la vida tan complicada que te había tocado experimentar no te habías dado cuenta.

»Cuando te llevaron los de la O.D.F. a Grimmauld me esforcé por encontrar en ti sentimientos por ella, para sellar mi corazón a la fuerza. Pero tuve la impresión que estabas más atraído por Hermione que por Ginny y casi enloquezco, pues suponía que me estaba engañando a mí mismo por lo que sentía por mi adorable pelirroja.

»Entonces me aferré a la percepción de Molly: me había enloquecido Azkaban y mi aislamiento, no sentía realmente amor por Ginny, sólo estaba confundido me repetía una y otra vez. Pero cuando supe que los dos estaban en peligro en el Departamento de Misterios hice caso omiso de Remus, Albus, mis confusiones o cualquier cosa que me impidiese ir allí y hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que los dos saliesen vivos y sanos. Esa era mi única preocupación cuando combatía allí, también mientras estuve tras el Velo de la Muerte y cuando me rescataron.

»Una noche durante mi recuperación, creyéndome dormido Molly empezó a hablar en voz alta de su preocupación por ustedes dos, el noviazgo que tuvieron y que tú habías terminado, tu cambio, el sufrimiento de Ginny inicialmente y su cambio luego de mi rescate. Me sentía al mismo tiempo feliz, confundido, asustado y preocupado. Eran las dos personas a quienes más quería, por las que haría cualquier cosa, en eso estaba muy claro, pero no estaba ni remotamente seguro de lo que sentía ni mucho menos de lo que sentían ustedes.

»Pero Remus descubrió lo que yo sentía por Ginny y me hizo enfrentarme con mis sentimientos. Me quería morir, Harry, no podía aceptar que me hubiese enamorado por primera vez en mi vida y precisamente de Ginny, pues estaba seguro que tú sí la querías pero te habías alejado de ella para protegerla de Voldemort. —Al oír a su novia retener el aire y ver a su ahijado abrir sus esmeraldas al máximo suspiró y asintió.

»Sí, Harry. Tus barreras siempre han funcionado con todos menos conmigo. Por eso supe con certeza en el momento en que me dijiste que te alejabas de una chica que querías por ese maldito que me hablabas de ella.

»Acepté dar clases en el colegio porque ustedes dos me lo pidieron y no soy capaz de negarles nada, pero decidido a cuidar y velar de Ginny como la chica de la que estabas enamorado. Mientras tanto me esforzaba en nuestros encuentros por lograr que comprendieses tu error y volvieses con ella pues no me permitías ir contigo y ayudarte. Al mismo tiempo intentaba hacerle ver a Ginny que la separación entre dos personas que se aman podía ser sólo un hibernar del amor antes del florecer de la primavera.

»También me esforzaba en recordarme a mí mismo que ustedes terminarían juntos, aunque no podía evitar el tener detalles de enamorado con ella. Eso me hacía sentir culpable muchas veces, pero me era imposible el contenerme. Remus me regañó cuando se enteró que yo le había comprado la varita al romperse la suya, adelantándome a ti, pero aunque sabía que tenía razón hice oídos sordos.

»Me sentía el peor de los hombres por haberme enamorado precisamente de la chica que querías. Sin embargo, las veces que viniste a verme luego de cada una de tus expediciones de guerra noté que algo estaba cambiado en ti, sutil y gradualmente. Pero una vez más pensé que me estaba engañando, dejándome llevar por lo que sentía y quería.

»El día de la graduación de Ginny, mi preciosa pelirroja me dejó en claro sus sentimientos y yo me dejé llevar, Harry, la amaba demasiado y ya estaba casi seguro que lo que había existido entre ustedes había muerto. Pero el no tener la certeza me llenó de culpa e inseguridades, difícilmente aplacadas por Ginny que con sutiles comentarios durante los seis meses antes de la batalla final con Voldemort intentaba que entendiese por mí mismo el cambio que ella ya había entendido. Antes de ese encuentro tu corazón ya le pertenecía a la persona que amas, sólo que no lo sabías y yo no podía verlo tampoco porque me sentía demasiado culpable por la relación que tenía con mi adorable pecosa.

»Cuando caíste luego de detener a ese maldito me esforcé para llegar hasta ti. Pero al tomarte en mis brazos te despediste y… —le intentó explicar, pero la voz le tembló y no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodase de sus ojos grises, cerrándolos. Tragó saliva al sentir las manos de su ahijado en las suyas. Abrió los párpados y lo miró con expresión de disculpa.

—Ginny me ha contado lo sucedido y quiero que sepas que eso es lo único que no te perdonaría, Sirius. Por favor, prométeme por la memoria de mis padres que pase lo que pase conmigo jamás volverás a hacer algo así. —le pidió Harry, con voz firme pero llena de afecto.

—Te lo prometo si tú me prometes que desde ahora me permitirás estar a tu lado en cada dificultad, sin importar mi enfermedad, ayudándote como el padre que me siento y quiero ser para ti. —le respondió Sirius, manteniendo su mirada gris firme en las esmeraldas de él. Sonrió al verlo claudicar luego de dudar mucho y asentir, soltando las manos de su prometida para atrapar a su ahijado en un abrazo lleno de amor paternal.

—Pero entiende que yo te quiero como un hijo a su padre y haré lo imposible porque estés a salvo. —replicó Harry entre sus brazos, sonriendo entre sus lágrimas al oír su respuesta.

—Eso es hacer trampa, cervatillo —protestó Sirius. Soltó el abrazo y le revolvió el rebelde cabello negro con cariño—. Pero no me sorprende, no después que Ginny y tú casi me ocasionan un ataque al corazón en el hospital con la trampa que me tendieron —bromeó sonriente, decidido a distender un poco el ambiente—. Lo cierto es que luego de esa conversación, en que con absoluta sinceridad me dijiste que ya no querías a Ginny, pude estar seguro que lo que ella me decía y yo había creído notar era cierto. Intenté entonces ayudarte a que lo entendieras, pues en el aspecto emotivo eres igual a tu mamá.

—¿A mamá? —preguntó desconcertado Harry.

—James supo desde que la conoció que ella era la mujer de su vida, aunque sólo era un chiquillo de once años. Pero a Lily le tomó siete años darse cuenta que si lo rechazaba una y otra vez, pero seguía sus pasos para regañarlo y quitarle puntos, era porque lo quería —le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa llena de cariño y melancolía, la cual se amplió al ver a su ahijado sonrojarse—. Al igual que a ella, a ti te ha tomado muchísimo tiempo el comprender porqué no puedes evitar el estar cerca de la mujer que amas, a la que siempre has intentado proteger pero sin tolerar que esté lejos de ti.

Harry tragó saliva, pues sabía que tenía razón, pero…

—Cuando estudiábamos en el colegio llegamos a la conclusión que las chicas tenían una capacidad especial para comprender lo relacionado con los afectos que nosotros no teníamos —intervino con tono tranquilo Ron al ver las esmeraldas de su mejor amigo llenarse de nuevo de preocupación y ver los castaños de su mejor amiga bajar a la mesa mientras se mordía el labio inferior—. Y aunque la guerra nos hizo madurar en muchos sentidos ni tú ni yo mejoramos en la comprensión de ese fenómeno, e incluso creo que le contagiamos nuestra ceguera a nuestra acompañante. —afirmó, sonriendo al ver que los dos entrecerraban sus ojos con enojo pero sin mirarlo.

»Después que te encerraste en la muralla que construiste alrededor de tus pensamientos y sentimientos me sentí muy solo, amigo —empezó de nuevo luego de suspirar y removerse inquieto en su asiento. Sabía que sólo si él se confesaba podrían ellos tres aceptar lo que sentían, pero eso le estaba pareciendo terriblemente complicado. Sin embargo no podía ser más difícil que lo que había hecho Sirius, así que tenía que intentarlo, especialmente por ella, la mujer que amaba—. Ya sabes que soy bastante torpe, tanto que muchas veces lastimo a otros con mis inseguridades sin ser consciente totalmente de ello, como lo hice contigo cuando me alejé de ti durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

»Pero ahí estaba Hermione para hacerme ver mis errores, ése y otros más que iba cometiendo. No sólo era la mejor estudiante, sino que su inteligencia la demostraba también al hacerme comprender lo que yo no entendía. Claro que yo no admitía mis errores de buena gana y por lo tanto discutíamos continuamente. Me costó bastante entenderlo, pero en algún momento yo empecé a buscar inconscientemente razones para que me regañase porque así la tenía a mi lado. —contó pensativo. Se contuvo de gritar al sentir una patada en su espinilla cortesía de su hermana, interrogándola con la mirada. Comprendió al seguir la dirección de su mirada y ver que Katy, Hermione y Harry habían cerrado los ojos y bajado la cabeza.

»Lo que no entendí hasta hace poco fue que no estaba enamorado de Hermione, sino de su forma de ser, pues hasta que no conocí a Katherine y compartí con ella no me había enamorado —aclaró rápidamente. Sonrió al ver que los tres levantaban rápidamente sus cabezas y las giraban hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos, aunque el ruido de los cuellos de los tres le hizo pensar que necesitarían luego un buen masaje en esa zona—. No saben como lamento el lío enorme que he causado, pero recién que conocí a Katy no entendía lo que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca y después… —Se detuvo con el rostro y sus orejas tan rojo como su pelo, bajando la cabeza. Al sentir la delicada mano de ella en la suya levantó su mirada hacia los ojos azules que amaba.

»Yo no sé decir lindos poemas ni escoger la sortija perfecta, tampoco preparar una velada especial con la mujer que amo. Sólo sé de Quidditch, estrategias y… Te amo Katherine, pero… —intentó disculparse por no haberle dicho antes lo que sentía por ella, deteniéndolo la mano suave que se posó en sus labios y la mirada de los ojos azules que le hacían olvidar cualquier otra cosa.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Ron —afirmó ella con una sonrisa llena de amor y alegría—. A Dani lo quise, a Harry también, pero sólo me he enamorado una vez y ha sido de ti —continuó con seguridad—. Y, aunque para una chica son muy halagadores los poemas, las joyas y los detalles, lo realmente importante es que la persona que amas también te ame a ti y tenga el valor para decírtelo. —finalizó con dulzura, correspondiendo feliz al beso que él en seguida le dio en sus labios.

—Herm… Yo… El día que me cuidabas de mi herida en el brazo… yo… —intentó Harry explicarle luego de oír a la detective, muy nervioso, sin entender la forma en que ella lo estaba mirando.

—Ese día los dos comprendimos finalmente lo que sentíamos, con ese beso inolvidable. Pero justo entonces llegó Ron a interrumpirnos y decirte que había terminado con Susan para intentar reconquistarme. Ni tú ni yo haríamos nada que lo lastimase a él, porque es nuestro mejor amigo. Así que tú te volcaste en enamorar e intentar enamorarte de Katy, mientras que yo aceptaba ser novia de él aunque me moría de dolor. —explicó Hermione con seguridad, sonriendo al ver su expresión de sorpresa y aturdimiento. Con sus ojos fijos en los de él acercó su rostro y cerró sus párpados poco antes que los labios de ambos se uniesen.

Ginny le giró con dulzura el rostro a Sirius hacia ella, uniendo sus labios a los de él, depositando en ese beso todo el amor que sentía por su amado, así como el orgullo que palpitaba en su pecho por la forma en que había manejado la difícil situación y la explosión de emociones en ella por lo que se atrevió a confesar para lograrlo.

—¿Qué haces, hermanita? —preguntó intrigado Johan varios minutos después al verla ubicar una pancarta sobre la entrada al comedor, rompiendo a reír sin poder evitarlo al ver lo que había escrito en ella con el segundo movimiento de su varita.

—Sólo utilizo lo que me ha enseñado Remus para ponerle un nombre adecuado al lugar. Tengo que buscar en Internet cuáles serán los muebles adecuados para que cambiemos esta vieja mesa de madera, porque el comedor tendremos que mudarlo a otro lugar. —le respondió con fingida seriedad, supuestamente pensativa.

Julie, Christine y Anthony, que hasta ese momento se habían sentido muy incómodos al igual que Johan y Anya por estar presentes en aquella conversación, estaban ahora haciendo esfuerzos enormes para contener la risa. Esto se les hizo casi imposible de lograr al ver que Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Katherine se giraban a mirar interrogantes lo que la mujer en silla de ruedas apuntaba con su varita, no pudiendo contenerse más al oír la risa de Ginny.

La pancarta decía en letras grandes:

_El Confesionario._

_No se admiten supuestos pecadores, sólo enamorados confundidos._

—¡Anya! —protestaron al unísono los cinco que habían abierto sus corazones.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella con fingida inocencia, sonriendo al verlos entrecerrar los ojos en su dirección—. Lo siento, pero si ustedes acaban de pasar por una experiencia difícil, nosotros hemos estado muy incómodos siendo observadores involuntarios. Era complicado salir de aquí sin hacerlos sentir peor. Además tenía que separarlos después cuando parecían fundidos por sus bocas, pues Christine, Julie y Johan no tienen aquí a Harrison, Robin y Nataly para disfrutar del amor que estaba inundando el lugar.

—¡Anya! —protestaron ahora los tres nombrados.

—Eres adorablemente incorregible. —afirmó Anthony sonriente, besándola en la mejilla, soltándose a reír al oír a todos sus acompañantes carraspear.

—Como ya se han aclarado Harry, Hermione, Ron y Katherine, es hora de decirles la traducción de la profecía en rúnico. —opinó Ginny con una sonrisa, abrazada a Sirius por la cintura.

Al ver que todos se giraban a mirarlo Sirius se sintió incómodo, pero el abrazo de su novia le dio fuerzas y leyó el pergamino en que habían escrito la forma definitiva de la traducción que tanto les había costado hacer.

_Por temor a morir un mago lleno de odio abrirá sin saberlo lo que había sido sellado. Sólo aquél que con la madurez recibió además del propio, el poder de dos que por él dieron su vida, podrá detener el horror y devolver el equilibrio físico y mágico a siete._

_Las esmeraldas leerán los pergaminos olvidados, siguiendo sus instrucciones para anular dos vórtices en los dos sitios de mayor poder mágico desde el centro del oculto tras la puerta sellada. La persona amada y otras once parejas le ayudarán, unidos miembros de dos comunidades que en tres mil años habían estado separadas._

_Pero ten cuidado, pues si tu corazón, tu mente y tus acciones no son coherentes, si no es quien realmente amas quien a tu lado está, en lugar de un bien un gran mal harás._

—Está un poco confusa, ¿no? —rompió el silencio Ron después de varios minutos.

—Por eso la adivinación es una materia difícil —afirmó Johan, sintiéndose incómodo cuando todos se giraron a mirarlo con expresión de incredulidad—. Eso me decía mamá cuando me enseñaba, que no podías pretender obtener respuestas claras y precisas sobre cómo será el futuro porque éste cambiaba con las decisiones que cada ser humano toma a cada minuto de sus vidas. Luego me ponía en frente el número de personas vivas según los últimos censos y me desafiaba a que dijese cómo afectaría el que sólo el diez por ciento de ellas decidieran cambiar algo de sus vidas simultáneamente.

—Visto así, es muy difícil. —asintió Sirius mirando a su hijo con curiosidad.

—Además los pequeños destellos sobre posibles futuros a los que posiblemente nos enfrentaremos se presentan sólo eventualmente, cuando algo muy fuerte y determinante se ha de producir por lo que ese suceso o evento se hace casi invariable. —continuó explicando Johan, nervioso por la mirada de su padre sobre él pero comprendiendo que debía explicarse por la actitud que tenía Hermione en contra de la Adivinación y las profecías.

»Es por eso que personas como la profesora Trelawney, que en alguna oportunidad de su vida han logrado ser canales para transmitir algo de ese tipo de eventos, se sienten extrañas, distintas a los demás, obligadas de alguna manera a seguir consiguiendo ese tipo de información. Incluso algunos como ella llegan a fingir que lo hacen cuando no lo logran, pues no puede controlarse ese tipo de cosas.

»Mamá me enseñó Astrología para que estuviese al pendiente de posibles eventos importantes en las vidas de las personas que quiero, o a quienes ellas quieren, pero me insistió mucho en que jamás me cegase por lo que pudiese averiguar por ese medio sino que buscase siempre mi propio rumbo en los dictados de mi corazón y los consejos de mi mente. Ella estaba muy contenta cuando decidí estudiar medicina y, ahora lo entiendo, en un par de ocasiones intentó hacerme ver el sentimiento que nos unía a Nataly y a mí. —finalizó avergonzado.

—¿Por qué hiciste entonces un estudio astrológico sobre mí? —preguntó Harry con bien fingida curiosidad, pues estaba casi seguro de la respuesta y también que a él le gustaría oírla.

—Porque Luna me contó en sus cartas que a papá le importaba mucho lo que te pudiese ocurrir. —respondió Johan con sinceridad, mirando nervioso a su padre. Se tranquilizó al verlo sonreírle con cariño paternal.

—Creo que el título de la pancarta necesita aún algunos ajustes. —planteó Anya con supuesta preocupación después de varios minutos, para romper el silencio que se había posado en el lugar.

—Tal vez el subtítulo, porque "El Confesionario" sigue quedándole bien. —respondió Anthony con una sonrisa llena de picardía, la cual se amplió al oír a los demás bufar.

—La profecía no es totalmente clara, eso es cierto, pero hay algunas cosas que están bastante claras a mi parecer —retomó Christine la conversación luego de dirigirles una mirada de regaño a los dos—. En la primera parte me parece que hablan de Voldemort, de Harry y de siete personas que se vieron afectadas por lo ocurrido en la batalla final.

—Y ahí es donde nos empezamos a confundir, pues hasta ahora sólo sabemos de cinco —continuó Julie—. Tenemos al propio Harry, que fue quien liberó parte de su poder; a Hermione y a Ginny, que eran los blancos de maldiciones asesinas en ese momento; a la señora Weasley y a Sirius, que intentaron proteger a Ginny; pero evidentemente faltan dos personas más. ¿Saben de alguien que justo en ese momento fuese blanco de maldiciones asesinas pero no muriesen? ¿O tal vez que estuviesen protegiendo a otros?

—Eso tiene sentido —asintió Hermione, explicándose mejor al ver las esmeraldas a su lado mirarla interrogantes—. Me has contado que lo que hiciste fue contrarrestar con amor el odio de las maldiciones, y tú has demostrado siempre tener un corazón muy generoso. Estoy segura que esa liberación abarcó a cualquiera que en ese instante estuviese siendo atacado con esa maldición y no pudiese defenderse.

—En ese caso incluyamos en la lista a mi prima Narcissa, porque justo en ese momento Dawlish la intentaba asesinar por la espalda. Por lo que me ha dicho en sus cartas y lo poco que he logrado sacarle a Li Tieguai, su enfermedad es extraña pero producida por aquello. —afirmó Sirius pensativo.

—No estoy segura, pero Neville dicta Herbología en Hogwarts a petición de la profesora Sprout, pues ella se vio obligada a retirarse por su salud luego de la batalla final contra Voldemort. —planteó Ginny pensativa.

—Hablemos con Li Tieguai, los Charaka Sushruta y el resto del equipo de medimagia sobre esto y lo que conseguimos en los Pergaminos de la Muerte con Anthony —propuso Johan serio—. Estoy seguro que si los leen Nataly, Jonathan, Laurence, Maggie y Robin podremos sacar más cosas en claro, porque habían términos médicos que Anthony no podía entender y a mí no me aceptan las protecciones que tienen al ser squib y no muggle.

—Tienes razón —asintió la menuda pelirroja, girándose en seguida a mirar a Harry—. Ya que nos has prohibido salir de aquí, tendrás que arreglar esa reunión y ubicar lo antes posible los tres pergaminos restantes, así como recuperar el que se llevaron los mortífagos.

—Yo me ocupo de eso y tú ayudas a Anthony en que Anya y Sirius no intenten salir de aquí y ponerse en peligro. —le respondió él manteniéndole la mirada, sonriendo al verla bufar pero asentir.

—En cuanto a la segunda parte de la profecía, creo que lo último se refiere a la unión de muggles y magos para resolver el problema. —planteó Anthony, tanto para distraer a su prometida de lo ordenado por el hermano como para retomar el análisis que intentaban hacer de la misma.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —confirmó Hermione.

—Al comienzo dice que mi dominante hermanito tendrá que leer algo en pergaminos antiguos— afirmó Anya, aún molesta con él por su orden de encerrarla allí. Hizo caso omiso al verlo girar los ojos y continuó con su planteamiento—. Pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con ellos en que se refiera a los Papiros de la Muerte, porque el enfoque de éstos es hacia la medicina y la medimagia, nada que tenga que ver con vórtices y sitios de poder mágico.

—Continua, por favor. —le pidió Harry con tono suave al verla dudar, sonriéndole suavemente al ver que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y evidente molestia. Su sonrisa se amplió al ver que suspiraba y asentía, con sus avellanas mostrando resignación por su encierro y decisión en cuanto a plantear lo que la inquietaba.

—Uniendo cuando dice en la primera parte: "Por temor a morir un mago lleno de odio abrirá sin saberlo lo que había sido sellado", que en la segunda dice: "anular dos vórtices en los dos sitios de mayor poder mágico desde el centro del oculto tras la puerta sellada", las dificultades para encontrar los cristales, la pirámide, los Pergaminos de la Muerte e investigar sobre el poder tras la Puerta Sellada en el Ministerio de Magia, y el que nadie supiese de ellos antes, creo que quien sea que nos haya estado usando para buscarlos se ha enterado cuando aún Voldemort vivía sobre el gran poder mágico que implicará la pirámide con los nueve cristales en ella, así como de alguna conexión entre esto y la información médica.

»Pienso que inventó la información referente a los lazos para distraer a su amo de lo conseguido y que no intentase con él o ella Legilimancia, interrogatorios o algo similar que le delatase. Mientras los mortífagos seguían a Voldemort ciegamente y Harry con quienes lo ayudaban los enfrentaban, esta persona tenía cierta libertad de movimientos para investigar, viéndose favorecido por lo ocurrido en la batalla final porque le quitó de encima a quien se creía su amo.

»He deducido que quien ocultó los cristales lo hizo hace muchísimo tiempo, seguramente dejando por escrito alguna explicación sobre el porqué y qué hacer en caso de presentarse el problema del que habla esta profecía, pues al parecer Voldemort generó algo al crear alguno de sus horcruxes, o al hacer tantos, pues dice que "abrirá sin saberlo lo que había sido sellado" y por lo que ustedes nos han explicado más nadie había intentado antes hacer más de un horcrux.

—Estoy de acuerdo con tu planteamiento, pero eso implica que tenemos que averiguar de qué pergaminos antiguos habla la profecía y dónde están. —planteó Harry luego de escucharla atentamente, preocupado.

—Sitios de gran poder mágico no hay muchos —rompió el silencio Hermione después de varios minutos, mirando pensativa el pergamino en manos de Sirius—. Están Hogwarts y el Ministerio de Magia, en menor grado hay otros pero no se comparan con esos en poder mágico.

—¿Si quieres ocultar algo importante dónde lo harías? —le preguntó Johan.

—Gringotts o Hogwarts. —le respondió ella sin dudarlo.

—Pero Tom Riddle investigó del castillo tanto como pudo durante su estadía en el colegio, mientras que a los secretos que guardan los duendes sólo tienen acceso los de más alto rango de su raza y algunos magos que trabajan para ellos. Cuento con los dedos de mi mano derecha los magos que tienen acceso a lo más importante y antiguo que resguardan en el banco. —completó Ron.

—Fleur Weasley, Khelina Hogge, Rick Laycock, Eddie Carmichael y Bill Weasley —confirmó Ginny—. Pero Fleur, Khelina y Rick trabajan exclusivamente con las cámaras de las familias más pudientes y antiguas, mientras que Eddie y Bill trabajan tanto con esto como con cámaras personales antiguas. No creo que en las de familias esté un pergamino antiguo que quisiese alguien ocultar como hicieron con los cristales.

—Tanto Bill como Eddie son de confianza, así que… —empezó a plantear Hermione tranquila, mirando sorprendida a Harry cuando la interrumpió.

—Yo hablaré personalmente con Eddie y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se le acerque a menos que yo le diga que puede hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ron, tan confundido como la castaña.

—Porque podría peligrar Laura si tenemos razón en lo que estamos pensando y los rezagados los relacionan a Eddie y a ella con lo que estoy investigando con ayuda de mis amigos —respondió Harry con una verdad a medias. No podía decirles aún lo que sabía y lo que sospechaba de "La Sombra" y los Conjurados, no hasta que estuviese seguro si era Pansy o Blaise quien estaba realmente tras todo aquello, pues el propio Draco desconfiaba de los dos con la misma intensidad—. Ella nunca ha sido buena en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y está embarazada. No me perdonaría que se repitiese una situación como la de Luna o peor.

—Tienes razón en parte, pero lo mejor será que no hables tú con él sino que lo haga yo —lo contradijo Sirius, pidiéndole con una mano que detuviese la protesta que veía venir—. Eddie es quien controla las cámaras de los Black en Gringotts, así que a nadie le extrañará que pida una reunión privada con él. A Ragnok le he avisado por lechuza hace unos días que quería entrevistarme personalmente con él y con Eddie sobre un cambio testamentario y mover parte de mis bienes a una cámara nueva, así que puedo conseguir quedar con él a solas en un sitio totalmente seguro sin poner en riesgo ni a Eddie, ni a Laura, ni a nadie.

—Yo puedo hacer lo mismo, porque he fijado una reunión con Ragnok y Eddie para hablar sobre la cámara de los Potter. —le replicó Harry mirándolo fijamente.

—Quien está manipulando a "La Sombra" ya está presionando a ése Eddie Carmichael, porque con Bill no lograrían nada y los otros tres magos no tienen acceso. Así que no importa cuál de los dos hable con él igual lo pondrán en un aprieto —intervino Anya con firmeza, rompiendo el duelo de miradas. Enarcó la ceja derecha al ver que su hermano se giraba a mirarla con expresión de alarma—. "La Sombra" empezó a reunir y organizar a los rezagados hace poco, por lo que he logrado sacarle a cuentagotas al señor Gawain Robards, así que es sólo alguien que está intentando controlar desde adentro la situación que ha generado quien engañó a Voldemort luego de averiguar sobre la pirámide, los cristales o esos pergaminos. Ya deben tener por lo tanto controlado a Carmichael así que nuestra opción segura es Bill.

—Anya tiene razón. Además Bill tiene más tiempo en el banco y Ragnok confía más en él que en Eddie, en los niveles en que un duende llega a confiar en un mago —la apoyó Hermione, mirando con un brillo de sospecha al hombre que amaba—. Por otro lado, a Bill le podemos hablar de esta profecía para que nos ayude a averiguar sobre algo de lo que sabemos tan poco, mientras que a Eddie no.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó Harry con su vista fija de nuevo en el pergamino en manos de su padrino, pensativo.

—En cuanto a la tercera parte, tendrán que Hermione y Harry profundizar en las investigaciones que llevan Tania y Steve Hart sobre el poder tras la Puerta Sellada, pues es evidente que entrarán los dos para "anular dos vórtices en los dos sitios de mayor poder mágico desde el centro del oculto tras la puerta sellada", los cuales según lo que Hermione ha dicho antes estarán en Hogwarts y en el propio Ministerio de Magia. —concluyó Christine mirándolos con una mezcla de preocupación por lo que aquello podría significar e intrigada por el comportamiento del hombre de ojos esmeralda antes.

No podía estar segura, pero sospechaba que no les había dicho toda la información que tenía sobre "La Sombra" y al parecer Anya ya había deducido gran parte de lo que él ocultaba. De hecho Daryll, Jerry, Katherine y ella tenían algún tiempo con esa idea, a la que gradualmente se habían ido uniendo los otros miembros de los Halcones, incluido Anthony que los miraba con mucha preocupación.

Harry denegó inconscientemente al oírla, pues también había entendido eso y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo la idea de la mujer que amaba a su lado en algo que intuía sería tan o más peligroso que su enfrentamiento con Voldemort.

—Sé que tú quieres a Hermione ahí adentro contigo tanto como yo quiero a Katherine a mi lado el 27 de marzo, si Johan tiene razón en cuanto a su estudio astrológico —le dijo Ron con tono sereno. Siguió al ver las esmeraldas de su mejor amigo clavadas en sus ojos azules con intensidad, buscando el apoyo del amigo como escasas veces hacía desde que estaban en el colegio después que falleciese el director—. Pero esta reunión empezó con ellos obligándonos a confesar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos porque es muy importante que estés con la mujer que amas ese día. Recuerda que el profesor Dumbledore te dijo que el poder que tienes es ése, el amor.

Harry suspiró y asintió. Sabía que tenía razón, pero detestaba en ese momento que fuese así. Sin embargo no pudo alejarla cuando iba a sus expediciones de guerra, mucho menos lograría hacerlo ahora.

—Hola —entró saludando Remus con expresión cansada, su esposa y su hijo mayor tras él con expresiones molestas. No le extrañaba ver a Anya mirando a Harry con el ceño fruncido porque ya todos se lo esperaban luego de la orden que le diese en Oxford, pero al ver a Johan mirando a su amigo con una expresión similar suspiró—. Por lo que veo ya les han dicho y ellos tampoco han aceptado.

—Te dije que no lo harían. —replicó Robin seguro.

Harry y Sirius denegaron rápidamente en dirección a Remus, pero la deducción errónea que él había hecho ya los había metido en problemas como evidenció la reacción inmediata de Anya y Johan.

—¿Qué se supone que nos dijeron y no aceptamos? —preguntó de inmediato Johan.

—Sin evadirse. —amenazó Anya al ver a los dos castaños de ojos miel comprender su error y dudar en responder.

—Harry, Sirius y Remus pretenden reconocernos como Anya Potter, Johan Black y Robin Lupin, tanto en el aspecto legal mágico como en el aspecto económico. —respondió su hermano, pues nunca se ocultaban nada entre los tres.

—Las reuniones con Ragnok y Eddie Carmichael. —gruñeron al unísono los dos, pues desde que hablaron de ellas sospechaban algo similar.

—Claro que no haríamos nada sin hablarlo primero con ustedes. —aseguró Harry con tono suave y convincente, intentando aplacar la explosión de enojo que veía en los dos.

—Anthony, ve con los demás a explicarles a Robin, Remus y Nymph lo que ha ocurrido antes que llegaran mientras Johan y yo hablamos con su papá y mi hermanito. —le ordenó Anya con sus ojos avellanas clavados en los esmeraldas de Harry.

—Ahora mismo, cuñadito. —gruñó Johan al ver de reojo que intentaría convencerla de quedarse.

Robin denegó levemente en dirección a Hermione y Ginny para que no intentasen quedarse, pues sabía que sería peor si los contradecían en ese momento.

Christine, Julie y Katherine fueron las primeras en levantarse, arrastrando lo más disimuladamente posible a Ginny, Anthony y Hermione fuera de allí.

Veinte minutos más tarde, en la habitación aledaña al comedor donde se metieron por indicaciones de Robin a hablar resumidamente lo ocurrido mientras oían las discusiones en el comedor, escucharon claramente a Harry llamar a Robin y a Remus, los cuales salieron hacia allí rápidamente.

Los dos hombres de ojos miel estaban contentos porque Hermione, Harry, Katherine y Ron se habían aclarado en cuanto a sus sentimientos y se sentían preocupados por lo de la profecía, pero más aún por lo que estaba sucediendo en el comedor, lo cual suscitaron sin intención.

—¿También piensas que irrespetamos las memorias de sus mamás por querer que Johan y tú lleven nuestros apellidos? —le preguntó Sirius a Robin apenas verlo entrar, con el ceño fruncido y enojo en su voz.

—No tergiverses mis palabras y no pongas en mi boca cosas que no he dicho. —protestó de inmediato Johan.

—Yo no pienso que irrespeten a nuestras madres con lo que quieren y estoy seguro que mis hermanos tampoco —aseguró con aplomo Robin, adelantándose a la réplica de Sirius—. Pero Anya, Johan y yo ya somos adultos. La época en que hubiésemos querido tener a nuestros padres y hermanos con nosotros fue en nuestra niñez y nuestra adolescencia, la cual vivimos lejos de ustedes por el miedo de tía Madeleine y la tristeza de tía Johana y mamá. —continuó con tono sereno, suspirando al ver que tanto su padre como el de su hermano de crianza y el hermano de sangre de quien siempre vería como su hermana bajaban la cabeza.

»Aunque llevamos sólo un par de meses de conocerlos personalmente a los tres les tenemos mucho cariño, los consideramos nuestra familia. Pero el darnos los apellidos Potter, Black y Lupin no hará que lo seamos más de lo que ya lo somos. —aclaró sentándose junto a sus hermanos, sonriendo al ver que Anya y Johan asentían apenas ver a Remus, Sirius y Harry levantar la cabeza para mirarlos.

»En cuanto al dinero, no somos ricos pero en esta casa vivimos cómodamente los tres, Johan y yo tenemos nuestro trabajo como médicos y con un poquito de esfuerzo sacaremos las especialidades que nos darán mayor holgura económica, y Anya gana para sus gastos con lo que hace con sus equipos desde aquí, por medio de Internet.

—Además que Anthony velará por ella en cuanto se casen —completó Johan—. ¡Ay! —se quejó al recibir un codazo de ella en sus costillas.

—Al menos podrían aceptar un fondo común de dinero de los tres para los estudios de postgrado de ustedes dos y mejorar los equipos que hay aquí, por favor —les pidió Sirius—. No me digas que no necesitas mejorar tus equipos porque te quejaste de ellos mientras trabajábamos en la profecía —se adelantó a la protesta de ella—. Y ya Maggie me ha dicho que ni ella ni Laurence pudieron continuar con sus estudios por problemas económicos, así que sé de buena fuente que sus especializaciones son costosas —añadió rápido antes que su hijo abriese la boca—. De hecho quiero ayudar a Nataly, Jonathan, Maggie y Laurence también con eso, aunque supongo que no será fácil convencerlos tampoco.

—A menos que lo que nos den a todos sea un préstamo. —planteó Anya pensativa, pues sabía que sus hermanos tenían serias dificultades y que habían estado pensando suspender unas materias para reunir el dinero para unos exámenes que tendrían que hacerle pronto a ella.

—Traidora. —gruñó el de ojos azules.

—Johan, sabes porqué lo hace. —lo regañó Robin.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó de inmediato Harry.

—Ahora se lo dices y te aguantas a Anya. —desafió Johan a Robin.

—Pues nuestra hermana no se habría enterado si Nataly hubiese guardado el secreto. —protestó el castaño.

—Como si no conocieras a Anya cuando se empeña en saber algo. —replicó Johan molesto, dispuesto a defender a su novia.

—¡Oigan, que no soy invisible! —protestó la aludida.

—Chicos, alto al fuego —los detuvo Remus con tranquilidad pero tono firme—. Ya sé que son adultos, pero justo ahora eran tres hermanos discutiendo. —se adelantó a sus protestas, conteniendo con dificultad la sonrisa que afloró a sus labios al verlos mascullarlas entre dientes pero asentir. Cada vez que los veía a los tres reunidos y discutiendo de esa manera sentía una mezcla de melancolía y alegría, pues le recordaban su mejor época en el colegio con sus mejores amigos.

»¿Podrían por favor decirnos porqué Anya ha aceptado parcialmente o tendremos que abordar a Nataly para saberlo? —les preguntó con el tono de profesor que usaba con los tres mientras les enseñaba, pues a Johan le enseñaban Sirius y él sobre Runas, Historia de la Magia, Astronomía y todo lo que no requiriese varita, completando lo que no le habían enseñado la mamá y los que quiso como tías y abuelos, aunque no lo fueran por sangre.

—En dos semanas tienen que hacerme unos exámenes en el hospital, que me hacen una vez al año desde que quedé paralítica para evaluar el deterioro en mi columna y sistema nervioso. Son bastante costosos y es por eso que Johan y Robin han decidido suspender unas materias de sus postgrados para poder pagarlos. —se decidió a responder Anya al ver de reojo a sus dos hermanos fruncir el ceño y clavar sus miradas en la mesa.

—Cuando les pregunté a Ginny y a ti sobre su evaluación como medimaga de tu caso no me dijiste nada. —la regañó Harry.

—Te dije la verdad sobre mi parálisis, no puedo recuperar la movilidad en la parte inferior de mi cuerpo pero sí la sensibilidad —le aclaró ella, suspirando al verlo denegar con el ceño fruncido—. Los médicos no sabían lo ocurrido cuando me atendieron, así que no tenían cómo saber que debían darme calmantes suaves continuamente las primeras horas luego de recibir la Maldición Cruciatus y no lo hicieron, porque creían que eso podía interferir con la evolución de mi problema de movilidad. Con el diagnóstico incorrecto y tratamientos erróneos, sin escuchar a Johan y Robin porque aún no se habían graduado, me generaron más problemas de los necesarios a largo plazo.

Harry y Sirius maldijeron entre dientes mientras apretaban sus puños con impotencia.

—¿Estás segura que no te pueden ayudar Li Tieguai y los Charaka Sushruta con eso? —le preguntó Remus serio.

—Ginny me planteó que les consultásemos, pero yo no quise molestarlos con mi problema y distraerlos de la investigación con ellos cinco. —confesó Anya en voz baja.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —explotaron sus oyentes a coro.

—Estaba buscando la forma de convencer a Johan y Robin en diferir el hacerme esos exámenes hasta después que se resolviese lo de Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Ginny y la señora Weasley, cuando les consultaría a esos medimagos mi caso. —respondió en voz muy baja, levemente encogida en su silla de ruedas.

—Ahora mismo te llevo a Grimmauld para que te examinen. Ni siquiera se te ocurra intentar protestar ni un poco. —gruñó Harry.

—Llévame con ustedes, por favor. —le pidió Anthony que había estado escuchando tras la puerta y se había atrevido en ese momento a entrar, preocupado al máximo por lo último que había oído.

—Claro que sí, vamos —aceptó Harry de inmediato—. Johan, Robin, ustedes también, ya luego hablaremos del fondo económico para los estudios de ustedes y nuestros cuatro amigos, así como los equipos de ella.

—De acuerdo, luego hablaremos de las condiciones del préstamo. —aceptó Johan en nombre de los tres, pues sabía que seguirían insistiendo.

Robin asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo.

Anya suspiró y les sonrió con cariño, poniendo expresión de niña arrepentida al ver que todos la miraban con ganas de reñirla.

Ginny, Hermione y Nymph, que habían estado escuchando junto al detective rubio, entraron tras él.

—Nosotras iremos con ustedes, mientras Katherine y Ron les informan a los demás lo que haga falta. —afirmó la menuda pelirroja, sonriendo al ver a Harry asentir y apuntar con su varita al mantel sobre la mesa.

Anya tuvo que escuchar resignada el regaño de Molly Weasley, después de tener que oír el de los tres medimagos durante las evaluaciones que le hicieron, mientras Li Tieguai, Bela Charaka y Ksharapani Sushruta analizaban en conjunto los resultados obtenidos y decidían el tratamiento a seguir con ella.

Estaba cansada y le dolía la cabeza, pero no les diría nada hasta que no saliesen ellos tres de la biblioteca y les dijesen las conclusiones a las que habían llegado. Estaba acostumbrada a los exámenes de los médicos y no tenían comparación con los que le hicieran poco antes, ni siquiera los que le hizo Ginny casi dos meses atrás habían sido tan extraños y exhaustivos.

Anthony con suavidad la recostó a su cuerpo, pues los medimagos habían recomendado que esperase en un mueble cómodo y no en la silla de ruedas, por lo que estaban en la sala, sentada ella entre Harry y él. Le empezó a acariciar lentamente la cabeza con cariño mientras en voz muy baja le tarareaba una canción que a ella le gustaba mucho, pues por sus ojeras y mirada apagada sospechaba que se sentía mal.

Molly se dio cuenta y empezó a suavizar cada vez más su tono, pasando de ser un regaño a ser consejos llenos de afecto.

Harry se había dado cuenta al igual que su cuñado del estado de su hermana, por lo que asintió en su dirección con una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio que la atraía hacia él por los hombros, concentrándose y enviándole la sugestión de destensarse, así como pequeñas dosis de su magia para ayudarla.

Todos en la sala se pusieron alerta cuando entraron los tres medimagos, atentos a lo que dirían.

—La señorita Ginevra Weasley tiene razón en que la inmovilidad desde su cintura hacia abajo es irreversible, pero tanto su sensibilidad como el problema en su sistema nervioso se pueden recuperar totalmente con el adecuado reposo, que tome las pociones que le indicaremos a sus horas y un tratamiento de hechizos sanadores dos veces a la semana durante seis meses —enumeró el anciano chino con seguridad, sonriendo al ver que todos se alegraban al oír las noticias que había dado en nombre de los tres—. ¿Cómo se siente después de los exámenes que le hicimos, joven? —le preguntó preocupado al verla demacrada.

—Cansada y me duele un poquito la cabeza pero no es nada serio, gracias. —le respondió ella con una verdad a medias y una suave sonrisa, bastante adormilada gracias a su prometido y su hermano.

—Lo cual viniendo de un Potter se traduce en: "me siento bastante mal pero puedo soportarlo y no quiero molestar". —denegó el anciano con expresión de regaño, desafiando con su mirada al de ojos esmeralda a que lo contradijese al verlo fruncir el ceño.

Bhela había sonreído al ver a la chica ruborizarse un poco y morderse el labio inferior, tendiéndole en seguida un vial con una poción de color ocre.

Anthony no sabía lo que era aquello, pero suponía que ayudaría a su novia así que se la recibió a la medimaga, para con cariño y persistencia obligar a Anya a tomársela. Sonrió al ver que le hacía pucheros y muecas de desagrado pero finalmente se la bebía toda, recostándose luego en su pecho y durmiéndose casi en seguida.

—Aquí están las indicaciones. No es bueno para ella que la sometan a exámenes con radiaciones de ningún tipo mientras sigue este tratamiento —completó Li Tieguai mientras le entregaba dos pergaminos con instrucciones detalladas a Johan, sonriendo al verlo leerlas rápidamente y asentir. Se acercó al ver que miraba interrogante la penúltima—. Su columna vertebral estaba empezando a sufrir un leve trastorno, pero en un par de semanas estará como nueva. —le aseguró, palmeándole en la espalda al verlo denegar mientras miraba a la chica con preocupación.

Le agradaba ese chico y quería proponerle el entrenarlo personalmente en algunas áreas de la medimagia que podría desarrollar perfectamente aún siendo squib, pues era muy intuitivo y tenía un don especial para las pociones.

Robin y Harry ayudaron mientras tanto a Anthony a incorporarse con una ya dormida Anya, para llevarla a la casa zoo a descansar.

* * *

Amy y Daphne contuvieron el aliento al ver el cristal en la tapa del baúl de madera fina que les había llegado de Italia, pues ya ninguna de las dos tenía dudas sobre lo que era. Era evidente que al no ser conservado en un ambiente bajo 0ºC no tenía el brillo extraordinario que los caracterizaba, pero aún así era hermoso.

—Es magnífico, sin duda la mejor pieza de las que nos han llegado. —afirmó Narcissa entusiasmada, interpretando que las expresiones de sus acompañantes se debían a eso.

—¡No! —exclamaron a coro Amy y Daphne al verla acercarse a tocar el cristal.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó asustada, habiendo retrocedido bruscamente al oírlas.

—Aún no lo examinamos y podría tener algún maleficio. —le respondió con suavidad Amy, esforzándose para no dejar traslucir sus nervios.

—¿Creen que Francesco tendría esta belleza sin haberla revisado? —denegó Narcissa incrédula acercándose de nuevo al cristal para tocarlo. Le fascinaba la forma en que reflejaba la luz.

—Por favor, permítenos revisarlo. Draco me mata si algo te pasa. —le suplicó Daphne reteniéndole la mano.

—Tranquila hija —le sonrió con cariño Narcissa, suspirando al ver los ojos azules de quien pronto sería su nuera llenos de ansiedad—. Está bien. Acércame mi varita y les demostraré que no hay ningún maleficio en este baúl.

Daphne asintió sonriente y se incorporó, mirando a la esposa del Ministro de forma elocuente para que la ayudase.

Amy asintió levemente en su dirección en señal de haber comprendido. No importaba cuál era el interés de cada una en el cristal, no podían permitir que Narcissa lo tocase sin hacer antes el encantamiento adecuado para estabilizarlo luego de tanto tiempo sin estar congelado.

—Yo tampoco creo que Francesco tuviese nada con maleficios, pero igual hay que revisar cada una de las cosas que hemos recibido. Betsy, Patty, terminemos de abrir las otras cajas con cuidado y vayan poniéndolas cerca para que la señora Malfoy, las vaya examinando, enseñándonos la forma correcta de hacerlo a todas. —les ordenó con una sonrisa, aplicando simuladamente un maleficio a la caja más cercana a la primera, que era la más impulsiva.

—¡Ay! —se quejó audiblemente la chica al sacar del estuche que venía en esa caja una pulsera, sollozando por el fuerte ardor en la mano.

—¡Betsy! Ven acá, ¡rápido! —le indicó Narcissa preocupada, examinando con habilidad la prenda con la varita que le entregaba Daphne mientras Patty sentaba a su compañera donde ella indicó. Suspiró con alivio al ver que era una maldición sencilla y el efecto fácilmente reversible, atendiendo de inmediato a la joven vendedora.

Daphne asintió levemente en dirección a Amy, haciéndole comprender que su suegra y las dos vendedoras estaban distraídas y no la verían. Un minuto después suspiraba con alivio al ver que la esposa del Ministro había aplicado el encantamiento y el cristal brillaba con un tono levemente azulado, lo que indicaba que ya no era peligroso. Pero sólo tenían dieciocho horas para ponerlo en un sitio congelado.

Amy tragó saliva. Tenía que entregárselo a su esposo para que lo pusiese en la pirámide antes que el efecto atenuante del encantamiento que había hecho pasase. _"¿Cómo hacerlo sin despertar sospechas? A menos que…"_

—Narcissa, este baúl es magnífico, me tiene fascinada. ¿Puedo pedirle a Kingsley que venga a verlo antes de ponerlo en exhibición? Pronto será mi cumpleaños y me gustaría sugerirle discretamente que sería un regalo apropiado.

—A mí también me gustaría mostrárselo a Draco. —intervino de inmediato Daphne, pues no podía dejar de mostrar interés luego de lo ocurrido minutos atrás.

—Será mejor que tenga más cuidado con lo que pida para la tienda o los llevaréis a la quiebra —bromeó Narcissa mirándolas alternativamente—. Por supuesto que les pueden avisar, pero sólo después que revisemos tanto el baúl como cada pieza que ha llegado. Betsy, Patty, ponedme bien atención a la forma en que lo haremos para que no tengamos más contratiempos y recordadme luego enviarle una lechuza a Francesco para informarle de lo ocurrido con esta pulsera.

—Sí señora. —asintieron las dos de inmediato, contentas porque la señora Malfoy había aliviado a la primera rápidamente.

Daphne y Amy disimuladamente colocaron un par de maleficios más en otras piezas, tan inocuos y fáciles de revertir como el primero, para no generar sospechas. Estos fueron rápidamente detectados por Narcissa, quien les enseñó a sus acompañantes cómo examinar cada pieza para no dañarla, pero detectar tanto ese tipo como algunos más peligrosos.

—… Los que hemos encontrado han sido muy básicos, pero no debemos descuidarnos en ningún momento. Gracias a Amy y Daphne por recordármelo —les sonrió con gratitud, correspondiendo a sus asentimientos—. Estoy casi segura que han sido puestos por alguien del transporte y no venían así de la tienda de Francesco, probablemente buscando luego que los vendiésemos a menor precio. De todos modos le informaré lo ocurrido para que tenga cuidado allí. Betsy, Patty, dejen el baúl allí para que el señor Shacklebolt y Draco lo vean y vamos a la tienda para indicarles dónde quiero que ubiquen cada una de las piezas mañana a primera hora.

Las dos vendedoras asintieron y la siguieron de inmediato, mientras Amy y Daphne les escribían a sus parejas los mensajes en clave que les enviarían por lechuza.

—Harry, quiero que te sinceres conmigo. ¿Por qué quisiste involucrar en la joyería a Draco y Narcissa Malfoy? —le preguntó Kingsley serio, sentado tras su escritorio y con el mensaje de su esposa en sus manos, el que les acababa de leer a sus tres acompañantes—. Sabes perfectamente que Amy podía llevarla adelante sola y no me gusta ni un poco lo que me ha dicho aquí de la actitud de Daphne Greengrass con la llegada del cristal en la tapa del baúl. —agregó al ver al hombre de ojos esmeraldas mirar fijamente el pergamino, pensativo.

Harry suspiró y bajó sus barreras, sellando la oficina para que sólo Hermione y Gawain que estaban con ellos escuchasen lo que les diría. Estaba agotado por todo lo ocurrido ese día y preocupado por la salud de su hermana. La llamada de su jefe para una reunión de emergencia en la oficina del Ministro lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—"La Sombra" es Draco Malfoy, que ha conformado con Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini un grupo que se autodenomina Los Conjurados, para intentar desde dentro de los mortífagos rezagados averiguar lo que sabían sobre posiblemente hacer retornar a Voldemort —les empezó a revelar, pidiéndoles con sus manos que no le preguntasen nada antes de poder terminar de decirles lo que había decidido revelarles—. La información la tenían los hermanos Carrow y no era completa, asesinándolos entre Pansy y Draco luego de interrogarlos. Pero como ya Amycus y Alecto habían hablado con otros rezagados conformaron el grupo, asimilando hace aproximadamente dos meses a Eddie Carmichael y Theodore Nott.

»Hasta ahora no tienen mucha más información que nosotros, además que sospechan que o Pansy o Blaise los traiciona. Pero como ninguno de ellos confía realmente en los otros, a excepción de Daphne y Draco entre ellos, es complicado el saber cuál de los dos es el traidor. Últimamente he tenido más problemas que antes para averiguar sobre ellos.

»A Eddie lo vigilan constantemente porque no confían en él, al igual que a Laura, por lo que no me le he podido acercar. Theodore no sabe de sus movimientos de ataque, pero está preparando la poción especial que se requerirá para sumergir los nueve cristales antes de introducirlos simultáneamente en la pirámide y me ha asegurado que si está con ellos es porque sólo en los Slytherins confían los mortífagos rezagados para lo que están planeando, queriendo estar dentro para poder actuar en el momento adecuado.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes sobre ellos? —le preguntó enojado Gawain.

—Un par de semanas luego del arresto de Jugson, pues se reunieron cerca de un lugar en que me encontraba y… No pude evitar enterarme de lo que ocurría, por las facilidades mágicas que tengo desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad. —le respondió Harry con sinceridad.

—Pero no nos dijiste porque sólo oirías fragmentos de las conversaciones sin despertar sospechas en quienes te rodeábamos —afirmó Hermione, suspirando al ver las expresiones de sorpresa de sus acompañantes luego de él asentir. Ella se había sentido igual cuando él se había sincerado sobre esa capacidad y otras, durante las charlas nocturnas en el Valle de Godric mientras estudiaban en la Academia—. Los Conjurados aparentemente intentan hacer lo que R.A.B. hizo en la Primera Guerra, pero no podemos confiarnos porque la información no es completa. En Eddie y Theodore confío completamente, pero ni un poco en los otros cuatro.

—¿Por qué involucraste a mi esposa en la joyería con los Malfoy y aceptaste a Greengrass allí si ya sabías de Los Conjurados? —insistió Kingsley serio, mirando fijamente a Harry. Confiaba en él, pero Amy estaba embarazada y le aterraba que se viese en una situación similar a la de la joven Longbottom.

—Porque quería que Amy estuviese protegida luego de lo ocurrido con Luna —le respondió con firmeza Harry, explicándose más al ver las expresiones de incredulidad de sus tres acompañantes—. Draco Malfoy no permitirá que ocurra nada allí que ponga en peligro la vida de la mamá, por lo que pidió que la novia estuviese presente siempre con ella ya que lo ha ayudado con la salud de Narcissa Malfoy desde que salieron de Azkaban.

»Por otro lado, aunque no voy a entrar en detalles, durante la guerra me enteré de algunas maniobras que hicieron Draco y Narcissa Malfoy para salvar vidas y ayudar en la medida de sus posibilidades de entonces a los prisioneros de los mortífagos, especialmente ella. Así que también la quería protegida por mí. Bill, Fred, George y Hermione me ayudaron a colocar en la joyería unas protecciones especiales.

—Jamás dejaríamos a Amy en una situación peligrosa, especialmente Harry. Lo sabes, Kingsley. —le aseguró Hermione.

—Pansy Parkinson dirigía el ataque a casa de los Longbottom. —refutó Gawain, que le molestaba que el hombre de ojos esmeraldas hubiese guardado silencio en algo tan grave hasta ahora.

—Sí, por lo que logró evitar que asesinasen a Luna o que ella perdiese el bebé —completó Harry—. Si estuvieses en su posición, ¿habrías podido hacer más siendo quien supuestamente diriges a un grupo de asesinos?

—No, supongo que no. —tuvo que aceptar el jefe de los aurores a su pesar.

—A mí tampoco me gusta ni un poco, pero si hay algo que aprendí en la guerra es que a veces tienes que hacer cosas que van contra tu forma de pensar para lograr un objetivo mayor —siguió Harry con firmeza, aunque en su rostro se translucía su malestar y cansancio—. Si no les dije nada antes es por dos razones: a excepción de Hermione más nadie sabía que puedo oír a cierta distancia lo dicho por magos, y la información que tengo sobre ellos no es completa.

—¿Sólo puedes oír a magos? —le preguntó Kingsley.

—Y a squibs, según pude comprobar hace poco con Johan. Con los muggles aprendí a leer los labios, pero tengo que estar a cierta distancia para poder verlos con un hechizo especial que Hermione y yo diseñamos. Ella también aprendió a leer los labios, Ron no lo logra hacer bien. —le respondió con sinceridad.

—Sólo Hermione, Gawain y yo sabremos sobre tu capacidad especial y Los Conjurados por ahora. Confío tanto en Los Dragones como en Los Halcones, pero tú no necesitas que te presionen por las decisiones que has tenido que tomar y luego de lo ocurrido en la mansión Longbottom algunos no tendrán la madurez para comprender el porqué guardaste silencio. —decidió Kingsley, continuando al ver que Harry asentía en su dirección con evidente agradecimiento en su expresión.

»Mañana a primera hora iré a comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a mi esposa y supongo que me costará algún dinero extra el ayudar a Malfoy a mantener su mascarada si tienes razón sobre él, pero me preocupa que si no es así se presente una situación crítica dentro de la joyería.

—No correremos riesgos ni con Amy ni con el cristal —aseguró Harry—. Yo tomaré el lugar de tu esposa con poción multijugos y cambiaré el baúl por uno falso antes que Draco y tú empiecen a pelear por un precio justo para comprarlo.

—La que tomará el lugar de Amy seré yo, se me hará más fácil como mujer simular su embarazo y distraerlos a todos mientras haces el cambio del baúl por el falso. —lo contradijo Hermione, manteniéndole la mirada hasta que lo vio acceder luego de rodar los ojos.

—¿Cómo les fue con los prisioneros de la casa zoo? —preguntó Gawain, que estaba intrigado desde que los había visto llegar tan… compenetrados.

—Larga historia. —respondió Harry.

—Tenemos tiempo. —replicó Kingsley, que estaba tan intrigado como su amigo.

Hermione sonrió y empezó a explicarles lo más resumido posible, pues sabía que Harry estaba exhausto.

—No sabía que Black tenía dotes de cupido. —bromeó Gawain cuando terminó la castaña de contarles lo de ellos dos, Katy y Ron, sonriendo al ver a Harry reírse y destensarse.

Le preocupaba como lo estaba viendo desde que llegaron los dos a la reunión, pues el equipo médico les había advertido a Lancelot, John, Kingsley y él sobre las señales que debían alertarlos de una posible recaída en Harry, puesto que Potter no era dado a dejar saber cuando se sentía mal.

—¿Tienen con ustedes una copia de la traducción de la profecía rúnica? —preguntó Kingsley, que también había notado que algo iba mal con Harry y quería retenerlos allí un poco más mientras llegaba Li Tieguai, a quien acababa de avisarle simuladamente por medio del celular especial que le había dado Anya.

—Sí, nos dio Sirius una copia después que dejamos a Anya durmiendo por el efecto de la poción. —le respondió Hermione.

—Por cierto Gawain, ten más cuidado con las preguntas aparentemente inocentes de mi hermana. —le aconsejó Harry.

—¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? —preguntó intrigado el auror.

—¿Qué pasa con Anya? —preguntó preocupado el Ministro.

Estaban terminando de responderles Hermione y Harry cuando le entró una llamada al celular a Kingsley, poniéndose sus tres acompañantes en alerta. La única forma que funcionase un equipo de esos en un lugar tan cargado de magia como el Ministerio era que fuese uno de los especialmente diseñados por Anya el que llamase y también el receptor.

—Harry, quita el bloqueo que le pusiste a la oficina y compórtate cuando entren Li Tieguai y los Charaka Sushruta. —le ordenó Kingsley serio, que ahora comprendía que estaba preocupado por la hermana pero aún así eso no justificaba lo demacrado que lo veía.

—¿Tú los llamaste? —preguntó Harry molesto.

—Es una orden la que te he dado. —recalcó Kingsley serio, sonriendo al verlo bufar con enojo pero asentir y quitar el bloqueo.

La mirada agradecida de Hermione al moreno hizo molestar un poco más al de ojos esmeralda, pero se dejó examinar sin dar problemas y resignado permitió que lo llevaran a Grimmauld a descansar, donde quedó bajo el cuidado de los tres medimagos, al igual que Hermione y Molly que también estaban experimentando una recaída.

Maggie, Johan y Robin vigilaron en la casa zoo a Ginny, Anya y Sirius, que le avisó a Draco estuviese al pendiente esa noche de la salud de Narcissa, prometiéndole que al día siguiente le explicaría en una reunión.

Neville fue personalmente a la casa de la profesora Sprout, luego que Ginny les contase a Luna y a él de las sospechas que tenían, confirmando que ella era la séptima afectada por lo ocurrido el día de la batalla final contra Voldemort y asegurándose que la auxiliar en medimagia que la cuidaba por sus órdenes velase especialmente de ella esa noche.

* * *

—No tenías cómo saberlo, Minerva —intentó tranquilizarla Lancelot mientras la veía tomarse el té—. Esperemos las noticias de Albus.

—¿Podremos detenerlo? —le preguntó asustada por lo que habían visto.

—Tenemos que hacerlo y ya estamos trabajando en ello. —le respondió el inefable, sin atreverse a darle una certeza porque sabía la pregunta que seguiría.

—Pero eso está avanzando muy rápido. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le tomará arrasar con el colegio? —le planteó angustiada, respirando profundo para controlarse al ver la expresión de su acompañante—. Al menos dame un estimado de cuánto tiempo debo controlar la situación aquí antes de enviar a los alumnos a sus casas.

—Llegará a un límite peligroso a mediados de las vacaciones de Pascua. —le respondió él con sinceridad. Asintió al comprender de la expresión de su amiga que había pensado en lo mismo que él, la fecha investigada por Johan Mintaka Hawking.

—¿Hay alguna forma de traer de regreso a Myrtle y a Peeves? —quiso saber la directora en cuanto logró recuperar un poco la calma.

—A Myrtle habrá que ayudarla a continuar, porque no podrá regresar a su condición de fantasma aquí luego de estar ahí —le respondió con sinceridad, suspirando al verla denegar con expresión triste. Esa chica no había tenido una vida fácil cuando estuvo viva, murió por culpa de Riddle al ver a los ojos a un basilisco, y aún como fantasma había sido víctima de burlas y malos tratos. No sería nada sencillo que sobreviviese al infierno que estaba viviendo y mucho menos que consiguiese el camino para continuar más allá, como espíritu—. Peeves es un poltergeist, será complicado pero tal vez se le pueda ayudar a regresar si sobrevive a lo que está viviendo allí.

—Sirius sobrevivió, pero… Cuando Molly me avisó desesperada que Harry iría allí con sus amigos a rescatarlo intenté ayudarla a detenerlos, pero nos fue imposible. La información que se tenía de ese lugar era terrible, aunque ahora tenemos una mayor comprensión de lo que sucede en ese mundo y la forma en que nuestro fénix humano logró sobrevivir. Pero la mayoría no tiene la extraordinaria capacidad de Sirius Orión Black Black para sobreponerse a algo tan terrible. Si ese vórtice mágico no es detenido será la destrucción no sólo de Hogwarts, sino de todo el mundo mágico y el muggle. —afirmó deprimida.

—No sucederá. Harry Potter detendrá lo que generó Tom Riddle al crear ese horcrux en este colegio —le aseguró Albus que regresaba en ese momento a su retrato, con el tono de voz que siempre usaba para tranquilizarla—. Ragnok los recibirá a Harry y a ti para darles acceso a una bóveda especial que es legada a la línea de los fénix de generación en generación, pero que no le había sido cedida a Harry porque le había pedido a Ragnok que esperásemos a que él estuviese mejor de salud —le indicó al inefable—. Ahora comprendo que una vez más me he equivocado intentando protegerlo.

—Si te soy sincero yo tampoco quería hablarle de esto por la misma razón, pero me temo que Kingsley tiene razón en que intentando protegerlo le hacemos más daño que bien. —aceptó resignado el inefable.

—Por favor, mantenme informada Lancelot. —le pidió la directora.

—Y tú avísame de cualquier cambio, Minerva. —le solicitó el inefable.

—Así lo haré. Sólo El Fraile Gordo, La Dama Gris, Nick Casi Decapitado y El Barón Sanguinario tendrán acceso a ese pasillo, evitando que cualquiera se acerque además de informarme cualquier cambio. —le aseguró, despidiéndose en seguida con un leve apretón de manos.

* * *

—Steve, Tania, necesito de su ayuda ahora mismo —los detuvo Parvati antes que entraran al cuarto circular, luego de fingir salir del Ministerio con los demás empleados como había hecho ella también—. El Velo de la Muerte se ha activado —resumió antes que intentasen evadirla, suspirando al ver que abrían sus ojos al máximo, asustados—. Exacto, por eso les estoy pidiendo que vengan conmigo a verlo.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamaron los hermanos Hart al unísono al entrar a la sala en que estaba aislada la peligrosa estructura y ver que, en lugar de la tela harapienta, se veía una escena en que una mujer vestida con ropas medievales huía aterrada con un pequeño en brazos de unos hombres que la seguían a caballo—. ¿Desde cuándo está así el arco? —preguntó con voz estrangulada Steve, sospechando la respuesta.

—Hace mes y medio empezaron los cambios, pero hace quince días empecé a ver lo que está detrás al desvanecerse lo que parecía una tela y ser sustituido por eso —le respondió Parvati—. No —retuvo a Tania que había intentado bajar los escalones para acercarse a mirar—. Tienes que usar el hechizo de aislamiento especial si no quieres que te arrastre adentro. Antes sólo ocurría si estabas en el estrado, pero hace unas horas se expandió bastante y como no sé lo que lo ocasiona no sé hasta donde ha llegado su efecto.

—Tenemos que contenerlo en esta sala hasta que averigüemos como regresarlo a su estado anterior o destruirlo. —afirmó Steve preocupado.

—¿Alguna idea de cómo hacerlo? —preguntó Parvati.

—Los cristales. —respondieron los hermanos al unísono, saliendo con la Gryffindor de allí para ir a buscarlos y regresar con ellos. Tenían que usarlos rápido para crear una malla de contención mágica hasta que pudiesen averiguar cómo detener ese vórtice mágico y el del colegio, por el que habían averiguado unos minutos antes la forma de bloquear ese tipo de vórtices parcialmente con ayuda de lo que aceleró la cuenta atrás.

—En resumen, hemos logrado descifrar la profecía y tenemos en nuestras manos los siete Pergaminos de la Muerte además de seis de los nueve cristales, pero hemos acelerado sin saberlo los dos vórtices mágicos de los que somos advertidos en la profecía rúnica y aunque tengo en mi poder los pergaminos antiguos es necesario empezar de cero con una traducción que aparentemente será muy complicada porque nadie conoce el idioma en que están escritos, además de haber empeorado la salud de los siete porque estamos conectados con esos dos vórtices de alguna manera. —enumeró Harry con expresión preocupada.

Mientras tanto Ginny, Robin y Jonathan luchaban por estabilizarlo en plena reunión de todos Los Halcones y Los Dragones en la casa zoo, luego del enfrentamiento en el Museo Británico en que arrestaron a varios mortífagos y recuperaron los Pergaminos de la Muerte faltantes, pero no a los que lideraban a los rezagados.

—Sólo una observación. Esos pergaminos están escritos en una mezcla de arameo antiguo, celtíbero, galo, huno, egipcio clásico y griego antiguo —enumeró Katherine mirándolos con interés. Se sonrojó al levantar la vista, por el profundo silencio a su alrededor, y conseguirse con que todos la estaban mirando con asombro—. Soy especialista en literatura, lenguas tribales y muertas. Lo menos que puedo hacer es reconocer algo escrito en lenguas muertas cuando lo veo.

—¿Puedes traducir lo que dicen? —le preguntó Ron.

—Sí, pero necesitaría dedicarme por completo a esto y posiblemente la ayuda de Julie además de la de Anya. —le respondió con sinceridad.

—Esa herida de bala fue muy seria y nuestro principal sospechoso en el caso silabario está tras de ti, así que mientras recuperas el conocimiento te tengo oculta con un amigo médico y me hago cargo de todo lo que ocurre en la oficina. —improvisó Jerry mirándola con firmeza.

—Te haces entonces cargo de mi desaparición en el hospital diciendo luego que yo soy quien cuida de ella, porque me quedo con Katherine, Hermione, Anya y Sirius aquí. —afirmó de inmediato Robin, sin esperar la respuesta de la detective.

—Pues inventen algo también para mí porque me quedo con ellos. —lo apoyó Johan mirando significativamente a Ginny y luego a Daryll, sonriendo al verlo asentir.

—Se los agradezco mucho a los dos, pero aunque la herida es molesta no es tan seria y yo puedo seguir con mi trabajo y hacer esto. —intentó convencerlos la detective, aunque sabía que después que llegasen con ella inconsciente a esa casa y la debilidad que aún tenía luego que perdió bastante sangre eso sería casi imposible.

—Por favor mi amor, es muy importante que traduzcas esos pergaminos antiguos. —le insistió con tono meloso Ron, su mirada azul preocupada clavada en los azules agotados de ella. Sonrió al verla asentir aunque mascullaba una protesta entre dientes.

—Tú te quedas aquí con ellos de reposo —le ordenó Gawain a Harry quitándole la varita con habilidad, ayudado por la distracción que le proporcionó Hermione, que no había protestado porque sabía que debía ayudar a retener a su novio—. Ya una vez te había dicho que te la quitaría y te encerraría en San Mungo de ser necesario, agradece que no sea en el hospital sino en esta casa con tu hermana, tu padrino y tus amigos. —se adelantó a la protesta de su subordinado.

—Yo me quedaré aquí con los jóvenes Hawking y Groombridge a cuidar a los que se quedarán de reposo en esta casa, mientras los Charaka Sushruta velan por la salud de las señoras Weasley y Sprout en Grimmauld. —ofreció el anciano medimago chino, sonriendo al ver a casi todos asentir mientras su joven paciente de ojos esmeralda rodaba los ojos.


	16. Cartas sobre la Mesa

_Resumen: "La Sombra" se delata ante mortífagos y algunos dragones. Dos serpientes danzan midiendo fuerzas pero sin atacarse. Dos madres se confabulan para ayudar a sus hijos. Harry revela a Los Halcones y Los Dragones los secretos que aún les ocultaba. Trampa para uno en que caen seis._

_**Cartas sobre la Mesa**_

—Ya no puedes seguirnos engañando Zabini. —afirmó Yaxley con una horrible sonrisa amenazante pero llena de satisfacción en su rostro, apuntándole con su varita.

—Ni tú eres "La Sombra" ni el objetivo de aquél a quien protegen ha sido nunca hacer retornar al Señor Oscuro. —completó Travers mirando con superioridad a Pansy.

—No se puede hacer retornar a quien fue totalmente destruido —afirmó Draco avanzando tranquilamente entre el círculo de mortífagos que estaban rodeando a sus compañeros, con Daphne caminando a su lado con porte orgulloso—. Lord Voldemort hizo más de un horcrux para esquivar la muerte, creyendo que con eso conseguiría la inmortalidad, pero Harry Potter los destruyó uno a uno y luego a él.

»Al haber fragmentado su alma y cada pedazo ser destruido, sin que él los reintegrase antes que la última se desprendiese de su cuerpo físico, no existe ni en éste ni en ningún otro mundo o plano lo que algún vez existió, fue nombrado Tom Riddle por la madre bruja en honor al padre muggle y se hizo llamar a si mismo Lord Voldemort para ocultar su deshonra.

—Eso es lo que dicen sus enemigos. —saltó uno de los mortífagos rezagados.

—Esa es sencillamente la verdad y tengo pruebas de ello, que reuní bajo sus propias narices mientras fingía ser alguien inútil para salvar la vida de mi madre y la mía, pues yo sí soy un mago sangre pura y me comporto como un verdadero Slytherin. —le refutó Draco con tranquilidad, arrastrando las palabras con la soberbia que le caracterizaba cuando se sabía poseedor de algo que su contrincante carecía.

—¿Tú eres "La Sombra"? —le preguntó Yaxley serio. Siempre había sospechado que el hijo de Lucius era más peligroso de lo que había sido el orgulloso pero inútil padre.

—Yo soy quien ha armado una trampa sutil alrededor del héroe del mundo mágico, tendiendo con astucia y guantes de seda los hilos de la red que le conducirán a llevarnos a lo que realmente queremos todos los presentes. —le respondió Draco con una sonrisa despectiva.

—¿Y qué se supone qué es eso? —preguntó Rookwood mirándolo con los párpados entrecerrados, su mano derecha ajustando la varita en su mano.

—El dinero y poder que nos corresponde por derecho a quienes sabemos usar con astucia la superioridad natural que tenemos los magos sobre squibs y muggles —respondió el rubio como si fuese algo obvio—. Si vas a usar tu varita más vale que estés seguro de asesinarnos a Daphne, Pansy, Blaise y yo, porque el destino de aquél a quien serviste no será mejor del que te espera si fallas. —amenazó con fría tranquilidad.

A Yaxley, Travers, Blaise, Rookwood y los rezagados se les erizó el vello de la nuca al percibir un cosquilleo sobre su piel mientras decía eso, señal inequívoca de un flujo controlado de magia que había fluido de Draco Malfoy. Eso sólo lo habían sentido en presencia de Lord Voldemort antes, pero éste había tenido su varita en la mano mientras que Malfoy no la tenía en las suyas.

Pansy y Daphne sonrieron con malicia, pues ellas dos eran las únicas que hasta ese momento habían sabido que Draco podía hacer magia sin varita. "La Sombra" era el único además de "El Fénix" que hacían aquello. Lo habían averiguado y aprendido a controlar en la Segunda Guerra, usándolo muy pocas veces y sólo como recurso de emergencia porque les generaba agotamiento mágico duraba horas si su uso era intenso o prolongado, lo cual era peligroso si eran rodeados de enemigos mientras no podían defenderse.

Las dos estaban seguras que Potter, Granger y Weasley sabían que Draco podía hacerlo, como ellas lo sabían del héroe mágico, pero no les preocupaba porque también confiaban en que a ellos no les convenía que nadie lo supiese. Draco había decidido que ni Zabini, ni Carmichael, ni Nott, ni mucho menos los rezagados, supiesen de aquello hasta ahora y las dos habían estado de acuerdo. Era una carta bajo la manga que él jugaría cuando la situación lo requiriese y ese momento había llegado.

—Lo de los lazos entre Ginevra Weasley y Harry Potter con Lord Voldemort entonces nunca fue cierto. —afirmó pensativo Yaxley, mirando con curiosidad y respeto a Draco Malfoy, quien le acababa de demostrar que sus sospechas sobre él eran correctas y consideró que era mejor reacomodar su posición ante él rápidamente.

—No. Pero era necesario hacer creer eso a todos para que ésa fuese la información que llegase al enemigo, como efectivamente ocurrió cuando atraparon a Jugson y luego se los confirmaron Mulciber, Selwyn y los otros ineptos que han atrapado. —respondió con fría calma el rubio, sus ojos grises mirando a los dos mortífagos que habían intentado arrastrar a los otros a asesinar a los dos miembros de Los Conjurados que hasta ese día habían aparecido ante todos como líderes de los rezagados.

—A mí no me vas a manipular con trucos baratos para que siga tus órdenes, niñato —gruñó Rookwood. Había seguido las órdenes de Pansy y de Blaise porque tenían un toque de locura en sus miradas similar al de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero veía a Draco Malfoy sólo como una mala imitación de Lucius Malfoy. A él no le convencía lo que decían Yaxley y Travers de tener cuidado con el rubio—. _¡Cruc…!_ —intentó atacarlo con la Maldición Cruciatus, viéndose detenido a la mitad por una terrible ola de dolor mientras su garganta se cerraba impidiéndole al aire salir o entrar y la sangre en sus venas empezaba a hervir, literalmente.

Draco lo miraba fijamente, con fría calma, mientras controlaba el grado de la terrible maldición compleja que le estaba aplicando. La mantuvo sólo tres minutos para evitar agotarse en la situación peligrosa en que se encontraban Los Conjurados. No le había ocasionado un daño irreversible, si sobrevivía a la crisis inmediata, aunque le tomaría meses el recuperarse medianamente.

—¿Alguien más desea desafiar mi autoridad? —preguntó con fría calma, fingiendo estar tranquilo y estable aunque la verdad era que se sentía levemente mareado y sabía que su nivel mágico en ese momento era apenas el que había tenido cuando estudiaba quinto año—. Blaise, ponle un trasladador a San Mungo. Que las autoridades intenten mantenerlo con vida para sacarle información. —le ordenó al ver que más nadie se movía y todos los rezagados lo miraban con temor.

Comprendió el reclamo en la mirada de Zabini cuando lo miró antes de cumplir su orden, por guardar el secreto con él sobre lo que podía hacer, pero no se sentía en lo absoluto culpable. Ahora más que nunca estaba satisfecho de haberle ocultado eso y otras cosas a él, así como le había ocultado algunas a Pansy, pues había desconfiado de los dos cuando hicieron el lazo mágico al conformar Los Conjurados.

Justo antes de aquella reunión había confirmado que el último padrastro de Blaise había sabido de la cámara en Gringotts, donde Eddie Carmichael consiguió la información clave para controlar el poder tras la Puerta Sellada.

Estaba seguro que la viuda Zabini no sabía de aquello, pues aunque "la viuda negra" había ido eliminando a sus sucesivos esposos para hacerse de sus propiedades no le gustaba verlos morir, por lo que era el hijo quien había acompañado en sus últimos momentos a los tres últimos. La bruja después que asesinase al padre de Blaise había tomado por costumbre matar también a los elfos, dejando viva sólo a la vieja elfina que cuidaba del hijo.

Draco lamentaba haber desconfiado de Pansy y sabía que le debía más que una disculpa muchas verdades, pero antes tenía que resolver la situación en la que estaban.

Había logrado que Harry Potter tuviese en sus manos los siete Pergaminos de la Muerte y seis de los nueve cristales, además de haberle ya informado Eddie que había tomado posesión de la cámara en que estaban los antiguos pergaminos y uno de los cristales. Pero aún faltaba localizar tres y él había tenido que delatarse como "La Sombra" antes de lo planeado, debido a lo ocurrido en el Museo Británico.

—El objetivo es, como ya les he dicho, acceder al dinero y el poder que nos corresponde por derecho —continuó luego que desapareciese el cuerpo inconsciente de Rookwood—. El dinero puede ser obtenido de muchas maneras, pero la única forma de mantenerlo de forma segura es controlar el poder. Sin embargo, el estar en el gobierno no es la mejor forma de tenerlo, pues eso implica el tener que lidiar con muchos controles, regulaciones y reglamentos, mientras que el manipular a quienes gobiernan es lo que permite controlar el poder de forma efectiva y sin riesgos.

—Shacklebolt no es manipulable y ahora Potter es un auror, que además ha reunido de nuevo en torno suyo a un grupo importante debido a nuestras acciones. —replicó uno de los rezagados más jóvenes. Retrocedió levemente al ver a "La Sombra" posar su mirada sobre él, asustado.

—Haciendo precisamente lo que yo quería que hicieran: quebrantar las leyes mágicas al hablarle a muggles sobre nuestro mundo, además de buscar y reunir información y objetos que son muy importantes para controlar el poder tras la Puerta Sellada —respondió Draco con frialdad, sonriendo internamente al ver las expresiones de sorpresa en los mortífagos—. Lo primero compromete al Ministro y lo segundo era importante para acceder nosotros indirectamente a ese poder al manipular a Harry Potter a través de su estúpido comportamiento Gryffindor.

—¡Brillante! —exclamó otro joven mortífago rezagado con una sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció al sentir la mirada del que ahora sabía era su verdadero líder sobre él. Soltó el aire retenido con alivio al verlo sonreír con prepotencia.

—¿Qué hacemos con los muggles que contactamos nosotros para hacer el trabajito con los pergaminos? —se atrevió a preguntar Travers, dando a entender que esperaba instrucciones e implícitamente que lo aceptaba como su líder. Había decidido, al igual que Yaxley, reajustar su posición hasta poder tomar ventaja de alguna debilidad de Malfoy.

—Eliminarlos, ya no nos son de utilidad —respondió Draco con fría calma. Aunque ya no despreciaba tanto a los muggles como antes, luego de lo que había visto que hacían los que trabajaban con Harry Potter, sabía que los que habían estado usando para sus fines eran un peligro tanto para los no mágicos como para ellos—. Blaise, organiza los grupos que dirigirán Yaxley y Travers para encargarse de los muggles a eliminar. Pansy transmitirá mis órdenes a los demás luego, cuando termine de afinar algunos detalles pendientes. Hasta entonces deberán permanecer debidamente ocultos.

Todos los mortífagos asintieron, se cubrieron sus rostros y empezaron a desaparecer de inmediato.

—Hablaremos mañana, justo ahora tenemos una cena muy importante a la que no podemos faltar. —se adelantó Daphne a la protesta de Blaise en cuanto los cuatro quedaron solos.

—Lástima que no puedan en esa cena intoxicar a mi primito Malcolm Baddock, para que pase unos meses en San Mungo y deje de molestar a mi hermana. —comentó Pansy con expresión pícara, despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa antes de desaparecer. Sabía que su amigo se sentía mal y le quiso dar a entender que comprendía lo ocurrido.

—Penny celebrará el retorno de su hermana a su lado. —comentó Daphne con una sonrisa, enarcando una ceja en dirección a Blaise que los miraba a los dos con expresión molesta.

Asintió al verlo desaparecer. De inmediato desapareció de forma conjunta con su prometido, deseando de todo corazón que consiguiesen a Narcissa en mejor estado de salud luego de la recaída que había experimentado la noche anterior.

Los dos rubios abrieron sus ojos al máximo al encontrar a Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Sirius Black en la sala de la casa, hablando con Narcissa Malfoy.

—Buenas tardes. —los saludaron los Gryffindor a coro. Las dos mujeres los miraron con tensión y desprecio en sus miradas, mientras los dos hombres lucían tranquilos al levantarse en un gesto respetuoso hacia Daphne. Los cuatro lucían demacrados y con aspecto tan enfermizo como el de Narcissa

—Buenas tardes. —respondieron los dos Slytherin con fingida tranquilidad, habiendo recuperado rápidamente sus expresiones "diplomáticas".

—Harry y Sirius han venido a visitarme con sus prometidas y a hablar con nosotros sobre mi salud —les explicó Narcissa con una sonrisa cansada—. Sé que tienen una cena importante a la que asistir, pero me gustaría que nos acompañasen a tomar el té antes de irse. —les pidió, preocupada porque no habían hablado aún abiertamente con ella sobre el extraño mensaje que su primo le enviase la noche antes a su hijo, que había permitido que le diesen asistencia en medimagia a tiempo y no estuviese peor en ese momento.

—Por supuesto. —asintió Draco de inmediato, preocupado.

—Sólo necesitamos unos minutos para cambiarnos de ropa y refrescarnos un poco. —completó Daphne con fingida tranquilidad, pues sabía que su novio necesitaba ese tiempo para recuperarse un poco de lo que había hecho en la reunión con los mortífagos.

—No hay problema, estamos en grata compañía. —le respondió Harry con una suave sonrisa.

Ginny y Hermione se limitaron a mirarse entre ellas al oírlo. Sólo porque querían mucho a Sirius y a Harry habían aceptado ir con ellos a "esa cueva de víboras". Anya los había ayudado a escaparse de la casa zoo con sus varitas, pues Gawain había accedido a dejarle a Hermione la de Harry.

Daphne y Draco asintieron levemente y salieron de la sala hacia la habitación de él, para ella darle una poción especial que habían preparado los dos en previsión de la posible situación con los rezagados y la cena posterior.

—¿Notaste que los cuatro se ven casi tan mal como mamá? —le preguntó Draco con los ojos cerrados, mientras le hacía efecto la poción.

—Sí, también que ellas están aquí sólo por acompañarlos a ellos —le respondió Daphne con seguridad, limpiándole el sudor del rostro con cariño—. Tú tampoco te ves bien. ¿Estás seguro que la preparamos bien?

—Sí, estoy seguro. Sólo necesito unos minutos más. —le respondió apretándole levemente la mano para intentar tranquilizarla, sus ojos aún cerrados.

—Por un momento creí que Rookwood, Travers y Yaxley echarían todo a perder —le confesó ella, todavía nerviosa por lo que habían tenido que enfrentar poco antes—. Esto se ha precipitado y ahora creo que será pertinente adelantar cierta información a Potter —siguió comentando jugando con su varita, mirando extrañada a su novio cuando le giró el rostro con un poco de brusquedad hacia él—. ¡Ay no! —exclamó al comprender que seguramente el hombre de ojos esmeralda y pelo negro la había oído, si su prometido estaba en lo correcto.

—Veamos lo de la salud de mamá y luego atendemos lo demás que haga falta —le dijo Draco serio, suspirando al verla bajar la cabeza—. Perdona mi brusquedad, mi amor, pero estoy cansado y aún nos falta mucho por hacer.

—Perdóname tú a mí. —le pidió ella con lágrimas retenidas.

—Te amo. —le sonrió él, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para fundirse seguidamente los dos en un beso.

Al bajar unos minutos más tarde se encontraron con unas esmeraldas que los miraron significativamente, asintiendo levemente Draco. Era evidente que la situación suscitada el día antes en el Museo Británico, lo que hubiese ocurrido para que Ragnok le entregase a Potter la cámara antigua y lo dicho por Daphne antes, cambiaban la "tensa calma" entre "La Sombra" y "El Fénix".

—Estoy seguro que al pequeño John Ted le gustará mucho el regalo —le aseguraba Sirius con una sonrisa tranquila a su prima en ese momento, colocando el paquete envuelto de mediano tamaño en la mesita junto a él. Tanto él como Harry se incorporaron nuevamente al verlos, hasta que Daphne tomó asiento con Draco en el mueble junto al cómodo sillón en que estaba Narcissa—. Estábamos esperando por ustedes para que hablemos sobre algo delicado, el problema de salud de mi prima —comenzó con tono decidido luego de mirar a su ahijado—. Lo que les vamos a decir no debe saberlo más nadie hasta que podamos resolver la situación.

—Más nadie sabrá lo que hablemos en esta habitación, a excepción de Li Tieguai y los Charaka Sushruta si deben enterarse en beneficio de la salud de mamá. —respondió Draco con firmeza.

—Con ellos tres hemos hablado anoche, cuando hemos terminado de unir las piezas faltantes para determinar lo sucedido —le aseguró Harry, asintiendo levemente al ver a su rival colegial mirarlo con sospecha—. El día de la batalla final contra Voldemort, poco antes de yo terminar con ese asesino, hice una liberación parcial del poder mágico que había reunido con la finalidad de bloquear las maldiciones asesinas que estaban lanzando Lucius y Bellatrix contra Hermione y Ginny, que no estaban en condiciones de defenderse en ese momento.

»Esto afectó también a mamá Molly y Sirius, que intentaron proteger a Ginny; a la profesora Pomona Sprout, que era blanco en ese instante de Travers; y a la señora Malfoy, que era atacada por la espalda por Dawlish. Los siete estamos enfermos desde entonces por una inestabilidad mágica que nos afecta en nuestra salud de distinta manera.

»Ésta está conectada, por lo ocurrido ese día, con un fenómeno mágico ocasionado por Voldemort al hacer su primer horcrux en Hogwarts con el asesinato de Myrtle. Esto se ha visto acelerado por la aparición reciente de unos cristales de alto poder mágico que, al haber sido reunidos e investigados sin tener suficiente información sobre ellos, han generado un incremento en dicha alteración mágica.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Draco enojado sin poder contenerse, deseando en ese momento haber conseguido y eliminado a los hermanos Carrow antes, así como también que Blaise nunca hubiese puesto en movimiento el peligroso juego de astucia y poder que ahora los estaba precipitando hacia algo que sospechaba era muy grave.

—¡Draco! —lo regañó Narcissa

—Ni yo sabía lo que ocurriría por esa liberación ni quienes están haciendo esas investigaciones que esto aceleraría el problema de salud que tenemos, pues hasta anoche no supimos que los siete estábamos conectados por esto y la forma en que nos está afectando. —continuó Harry mirando a Draco fijamente, indicándole con sus esmeraldas que se controlase en beneficio de Narcissa

—Lo sé. Maldecía la situación que se está presentando, no culpaba a ninguno de ustedes o esos investigadores de los que hablan —aclaró el rubio, dándole a entender a su rival colegial que sí culpaba a alguien de la situación de su madre y buscaría la forma de hacérselo pagar—. Disculpen mi reacción.

—No te preocupes, es totalmente comprensible dado lo que te estás enterando. —le aseguró Sirius con una media sonrisa torcida, pues había comprendido lo dicho por el rubio y él también quería que pagase quien estuviese tras el problema de salud que afectaba a dos de las tres personas que más le importaban: Ginny y Harry. Agradecía que al menos Johan estuviese parcialmente al margen de aquello.

—¿Las investigaciones sobre esos cristales ya han sido suspendidas? —preguntó Narcissa con un ligero temblor en su voz que no pudo evitar.

—No, porque no pueden ser detenidas ya que no sólo nos hemos visto afectados nosotros siete, sino que se han generado otros dos problemas que deben ser resueltos. —le respondió seria Hermione. Comprendía la preocupación de la mujer, pues la noche antes se había sentido muy mal y aún estaba débil así como levemente mareada.

—¿Qué puede ser más importante que la salud de ustedes siete? —preguntó Daphne con no tan fingida preocupación. No estaba segura si le responderían con la verdad, pero siendo los cuatro de la casa de los leones consideraba probable que sí lo hiciesen.

—La vida de toda la comunidad muggle y mágica, incluidos nosotros. —le respondió con naturalidad Ginny.

—Cuando Tom Riddle aún era un estudiante de Hogwarts descubrió que Salazar Slytherin había dejado un basilisco en la Cámara de los Secretos, asesinando a Myrtle al liberarlo —comenzó a explicar Harry con tono lento y suave al ver la expresión aterrada de Narcissa, intentando tranquilizarla con su forma de hablar pues no se sentía en condiciones de ayudarla con su magia—. Usó la muerte de la Ravenclaw y su diario para hacer su primer horcrux. El problema es que lo hizo en Hogwarts, uno de los dos lugares de más alto poder mágico que existe, por lo que la maldición para generar tan terrible objeto mágico tuvo efectos colaterales que estoy seguro Voldemort no esperaba.

»Generó un desajuste mágico en los baños donde pernocta el fantasma, ya que se mezclaron el odio de Tom Riddle y la profunda tristeza de Myrtle con la fuerte magia residual del colegio. Esto se agravó con la batalla final en los terrenos de Hogwarts, interfiriendo en la primera liberación que hice y generando las extrañas enfermedades además de un vórtice mágico que sólo hasta ayer fue detectado. Ya Myrtle y Peeves han sido atrapados por este fenómeno.

—A lo hecho por Voldemort en Hogwarts se añadió el que Bellatrix me hubiese arrojado por El Velo de la Muerte, al alcanzarme con una maldición en el pecho —continuó Sirius con un tono similar al de su ahijado, apretándole levemente la mano a su prima en un gesto de apoyo mientras atraía a su prometida a su cuerpo por la cintura—. El que yo llegase vivo a aquél plano y en medio de una batalla alteró al portal mágico, generándose en el segundo sitio de más alto poder mágico otro vórtice y justo con El Velo de la Muerte.

—El problema es que ha abierto ese portal mágico en forma bidireccional —explicó Hermione al ver las mudas interrogantes de los tres rubios ante lo último dicho por el padrino de su novio—. Antes era una especie de ventana con un enrejado, permitiendo a un lado oír susurros de lo que ocurría al otro lado, pero ahora es una puerta abierta. El Velo de la Muerte está en el Departamento de Misterios desde antes de la fundación del Ministerio de Magia allí, siempre protegido y debidamente oculto por lo que desde tiempos muy remotos nadie vivo lo había atravesado.

—Ni mucho menos sobrevivido a él. —añadió Ginny sin lograr contener un escalofrío, acariciando la mejilla de su pareja con su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha apretaba su abrazo a él por la cintura.

—Lo que hay tras El Velo de la Muerte sólo lo sabemos quienes fueron a rescatarme de tan terrible lugar, los inefables que lo investigaban en ese momento y algunos amigos de Harry que nos están ayudando en este momento a buscar la forma de resolver la situación en la que nos encontramos —prosiguió Sirius luego de mirar a su ahijado y verlo asentir. No entendía porqué Harry había decidido revelarles tanta información a ellos tres, pues su intención la noche antes fue solamente hablarle a su prima de su propia enfermedad y plantearle un mayor control de los medimagos, pero confiaba ciegamente en él—. El mundo al que se llega a través de El Velo de la Muerte es un plano intermedio entre los vivos y los muertos.

»Allí se repiten situaciones críticas a las personas vivas o los espíritus que allí se encuentran, escuchándose los pensamientos de los involucrados. Esto genera altos niveles de ansiedad a quienes están ahí y no saben lo que está ocurriendo. Adicionalmente los pocos frutos comestibles y agua potable en el lugar generan alucinaciones, por lo que quienes llegan vivos generalmente mueren por mezcla de debilidad y accidentes.

»Las situaciones son bastante reales para quien las experimenta y si no se evaden se sale herido o incluso se muere. El escapar ileso de estas situaciones se dificulta inicialmente porque no se sabe lo que ocurre y luego por las alucinaciones. Por último, una terrible criatura mágica fue encerrada allí en la antigüedad y no es nada fácil evadir a "pequeño Apolo".

—Sólo tú podías ponerle ese nombre a esa cosa. —replicó Hermione mientras denegaba.

—Una leyenda griega dice que el dios Apolo fue a buscar grifos y regresó a Grecia cabalgando sobre los lomos de uno de ellos —explicó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros—. No puedes decir que ésa no es la impresión que da cuando lo ves.

—Un hombre cabalgando un grifo es lo más parecido, en eso tienes razón padrino. —sonrió Harry.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste a ese sitio? —preguntó horrorizada Narcissa, que no podía comprender la tranquilidad con que hablaban de algo como lo que estaban describiendo.

—Un poco de buen entrenamiento durante mi infancia evadiendo los castigos de mamá, sumado a mis habilidades desarrolladas como Merodeador en el colegio, mi entrenamiento como auror y el sobrevivir durante doce años a los dementores de Azkaban sin enloquecer… al menos no totalmente. —le respondió Sirius con tono bromista, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Por eso lo hemos apodado "el fénix humano" tanto en la Orden del Fénix como en el Ejército de Dumbledore, porque resurge de sus cenizas una y otra vez. —comentó Harry con tono similar, pues querían calmarla un poco.

—Ustedes dijeron que El Velo de la Muerte se ha abierto en forma bidireccional como un vórtice mágico y que en el colegio en los baños de Myrtle hay otro, siendo atrapada la fantasma y Peeves. ¿Están conectados entre ellos? —quiso saber Daphne, que estaba tan aterrada como su suegra.

—Sí, de hecho Myrtle y Peeves están ahora en ese mundo, no siendo una ventaja ni que ella sea una fantasma ni que él sea un poltergeist para que soporten lo que allí se vive.

»Obviamente Myrtle no puede ser lastimada físicamente, pero si no se logra que comprenda lo que está viviendo y lo usa como aprendizaje para salir de allí como espíritu enloquecerá y quedará atrapada allí como fantasma, reviviendo una y otra vez indefinidamente las peores situaciones de su vida sin que la locura sea una evasión que la alivie.

»Peeves está sufriendo tanto física como psicológicamente, pues sus capacidades como poltergeist allí se vuelven en su contra ya que es el blanco de "bromas pesadas" de otros entes como él. —le respondió Hermione luego de consultar con la mirada las esmeraldas a su lado.

—¿Qué relación tiene la investigación sobre los cristales que les aceleró el problema de salud a los siete con esos dos vórtices? —preguntó Draco preocupado, temiendo la respuesta.

—Sólo con los nueve cristales que existen, ubicados en la Pirámide Negra, puedo usar el poder tras la Puerta Sellada para controlar los portales interdimensionales. Tendré que actuar desde adentro para cerrar los dos vórtices, que fundirán los dos mundos en uno si no los detengo. —le respondió Harry serio, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

—El poder que demostraste cuando detuviste definitivamente a Voldemort. —musitó Daphne con una mezcla de admiración y dolorosa comprensión.

—Pero casi mueres deteniendo a ese asesino. —protestó Narcissa casi a gritos, al ver al joven hombre asentir levemente.

—No hay otra manera de detener lo que está ocurriendo y el tiempo se nos escapa de las manos. Los dos vórtices están creciendo rápidamente. —respondió Hermione, apretándose al costado de su novio a quien tenía abrazado por la cintura mientras él la abrazaba por los hombros.

—Les hemos explicado todo esto porque consideré justo que supiesen lo que está alterando la salud de la señora Narcissa Malfoy, pero nadie además de ustedes tres debe saberlo ya que eso pondría en peligro muchas vidas. —afirmó Harry serio.

—Nadie lo sabrá por nosotros tres —le aseguró Draco con una expresión similar, arqueando la ceja derecha al oír carraspear a la castaña—. ¿Algo que decir, Granger?

—Quienes estamos al tanto de la situación hemos hecho un Pacto de Silencio Fulminante, de modo que no podemos revelar una palabra de esto a nadie que no autorice Harry sin morir antes de poder dar la información completa. —le respondió Hermione con sinceridad pero levantando levemente el rostro y desafiándolo con la mirada.

—Daphne, Draco y yo haremos ese pacto con ustedes de inmediato —afirmó Narcissa mirando a la castaña, después al joven Potter, luego a la menuda pelirroja y finalmente a su primo—. ¿Podemos hacer algo más para ayudarlos a detener esos vórtices?

—Uno de los cristales ya llegó a la joyería y por lo que sabemos otro llegará pronto. —le respondió Sirius, sonriendo al verla parpadear confusa pero asentir en señal de aceptar ayudar mediante la tienda.

—Quisiéramos que Daphne Greengrass ayude a Amy Shacklebolt con eso. —planteó Harry serio.

—Mientras tú te mudas a Grimmauld, para que los Charaka Sushruta vigilen estrictamente la evolución de tu salud como están haciendo con Molly desde que llegaron y la profesora Sprout desde esta mañana. —agregó Sirius, explicando sus motivos a su prima al ver su expresión de extrañeza cuando habló de mudarla a la antigua mansión Black.

—Diremos a mi hermana Astoria que tú has decidido internar a tu mamá en un hospital especializado en Suiza. —le planteó Daphne a Draco de inmediato.

—Tienes razón, a nadie le extrañará que lo haga y tu hermana propagará la noticia en el mundo mágico más rápido que lo que se transmite un comentario de Skeeter. —aprobó él.

—No quiero molestar a los señores Weasley. —intervino Narcissa incómoda.

—No tiene que preocuparse por eso, señora. A mis padres no les disgusta el tener varias personas en su casa. —le aseguró Ginny sonriéndole con suavidad, desafiando en seguida con sus ojos marrones al hijo a que hiciese algún comentario hiriente al respecto.

—Los Weasley tienen fama de ser hospitalarios. Estoy seguro que estarás bien con ellos —afirmó Draco tranquilamente, sonriendo levemente por la expresión sorprendida de la pelirroja, sus ojos grises brillando con picardía—. ¿Cuándo puede mamá ir a tu casa, Ginevra?

—Cuando ella quiera, Draco. —respondió Ginny, aturdida por lo que había dicho y que además la había llamado por su nombre.

—Cuanto antes sería mejor para que los Charaka Sushruta comiencen de inmediato con el seguimiento en medimagia. —intervino Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, tanto para tranquilizar a Narcissa como por la reacción de su amiga.

—Daphne, por favor acompaña a mamá a preparar sus cosas para que vaya con ellos. —se giró a pedirle Draco.

—¿No me llevarás tú? —le preguntó Narcissa, con una mezcla de asombro y tristeza.

—Mamá, no puedo explicártelo pero yo no debo estar cerca de Harry Potter y sus amigos más allá de lo estrictamente necesario —le respondió mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Confía en mí, resolveré el problema por el que no debo hacerlo. Luego iré personalmente a verte y estar tanto tiempo contigo como tú requieras, pero justo ahora eso crearía un problema muy grave. —agregó al ver su mirada de regaño, suspirando porque cambiaba por evidente preocupación.

—Entonces yo debería quedarme contigo —le planteó angustiada—. Por favor hijo. —le pidió al verlo denegar.

—Necesito saber que estás a salvo y atendida en lo referente a tu salud mientras resuelvo el problema. Sólo así podré estar totalmente enfocado en lo que debo hacer —le respondió él, tomándole con cariño las manos al verla denegar—. Mamá, recuerda el pacto que hicimos Severus, tú y yo. Permíteme cumplirlo.

Las manos de Narcissa temblaron entre las de su hijo ante el recuerdo, pero la mirada gris decidida de su hijo la hizo comprender que no lo haría cambiar de opinión. Frunció el ceño y controló sus nervios mientras evaluaba la situación. Sabía que si se le imponía como madre él la obedecería, pero ella estaba enferma y eso los pondría en peligro si él estaba haciendo lo que ahora sospechaba. Uniendo las reuniones secretas de Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini con Daphne y Draco, aún después que los dos habían sido declarados por el Ministerio de Magia como cabecillas de los mortífagos rezagados, con lo dicho por el joven de ojos esmeralda y su primo… Tomó una decisión.

—Daphne, júrame ahora mismo sobre tu magia que pase lo que pase Draco no estará solo ni un segundo, que lo acompañarás y ayudarás en todo. —le pidió con firmeza.

—Te juro sobre mi magia que desde que somos novios no me he despegado de él ni jamás lo haré, que su destino y el mío están enlazados de manera irrompible sólo a la espera de tu bendición. —le respondió con firmeza la rubia, pues había comprendido de la mirada de su suegra hasta dónde llegaba su petición.

—Mi bendición y mis mejores deseos para los dos ya los tienen —sonrió Narcissa mientras unía las manos de los dos rubios. Besó luego en la frente primero a su nuera y luego a su hijo, transmitiéndoles con ese gesto su amor maternal—. Quédate con Draco a atender a nuestros invitados, Krazel y Kreacher me ayudará a empacar —agregó con tono suave—. Permiso. —dijo girándose hacia los cuatro Gryffindors.

—Le es propio. —le respondió respetuoso Harry mientras se incorporaba al igual que su padrino y su rival colegial, sentándose los tres al ella salir de la salita.

—Ustedes nos han dado una muestra de confianza más allá de lo que aparentemente merecemos con todo lo que nos han revelado, pues podían haberse limitado a decirnos que querían que mamá fuese a vivir bajo el cuidado de los medimagos y eso habría sido suficiente para que le pidiese que aceptase. —rompió Draco el tenso silencio y las miradas inquietas entre ellos. Al ver asentir a Harry y que a pesar de no estar ya su mamá presente no había puesto de nuevo su mirada fría y ausente suspiró y se decidió a seguir.

»La noche que no asesiné al director fui severamente castigado por ello. Cuando recuperé el conocimiento mamá me habló del juramento inquebrantable que había hecho con Severus Snape a mi favor. Inicialmente reaccioné como el niñato inmaduro que era en esa época, pero entre los dos me hicieron analizar bastantes cosas que yo había visto pero pasé por alto porque me era más cómodo. Eso fue posible por las palabras del director antes que Severus se viese obligado a matarlo. Después mamá y yo comprobamos algunas cosas que él nos hizo ver y los tres hicimos un pacto.

»Régulus Black había comprendido en la Primera Guerra lo que nosotros comprendimos en ese momento, e hizo lo posible por ayudar desde adentro. Voldemort no admitía desertores y confiaba demasiado en sí mismo, así que fingiendo que se le temía era factible ayudar desde adentro de sus filas a destruirlo.

Harry asintió, sacó del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón la medalla con las iniciales R.A.B. en una cara y la serpiente en el otro. No se preocupó por la tensión en los dos rubios aunque ninguno tomó su varita. Jugó con ella entre los dedos de la mano derecha como hiciera varias noches frente a Grimmauld mirando la casa en que Draco se ocultaba, arrojándosela al rubio al ver que abría los ojos con sorpresa.

—Tus declaraciones en mi juicio —afirmó Draco al examinarla luego de atraparla con sus reflejos de buscador, pasándosela a su novia luego de verlo asentir—. Yo soy "La Sombra", Daphne es mi mano derecha, Pansy y Blaise solamente han sido la cara visible de Los Conjurados mientras lograba descubrir cuál era exactamente el problema que tenías pendiente de resolver y quién lo estaba ocasionando.

—¿Ya lo has averiguado? —preguntó Harry, sus esmeraldas fijas en los ojos grises de su rival colegial a pesar de sentir clavadas en él las miradas interrogantes de su amiga y su padrino.

—Blaise Zabini —le respondió con seguridad Draco, continuando al ver a Harry fruncir el ceño pero asentir—. El problema es que justo después de descubrirlo con certeza hemos tenido que delatar gran parte de nuestra jugada ante los mortífagos rezagados, porque Yaxley y Travers querían matar a Pansy y Blaise manipulando a Rookwood y los otros luego de lo ocurrido ayer en el Museo Británico.

—No hubiese sido una gran pérdida. Él es el causante de todo este lío por lo que entiendo. Ella mató a los padres de Luna y Neville, salvándose mi amiga y su bebé por muy poco. —gruñó Ginny furiosa.

—Sé que es difícil comprenderlo, Ginevra, pero Pansy no pudo hacer más por ellos luego que los rezagados no consiguieron atraparte a la salida del hospital y fueron a la mansión Longbottom. —le respondió Draco, rompiendo el cruce de miradas con su rival escolar para mirarla a ella.

»No era fácil reunir a asesinos bien entrenados, suficientemente enloquecidos por la sed de generar dolor y derramar sangre, bajo el liderazgo de quienes consideraban débiles y renegados porque fingieron ese papel en la Segunda Guerra para sobrevivir. En el caso de Pansy incluso contra los dictados de su propio padre, al igual que yo. Ella tenía que "demostrarles" que había llegado a un nivel similar al de Bellatrix Lestrange, la única mortífaga que había obtenido un nivel de respeto casi igual al de Tom Riddle.

—Harry Potter lo ha dicho hace un momento, la vida de muchos depende de que cada uno de nosotros juegue su papel en esto lo mejor posible. Así salvamos la vida de varios de manos del demente que se hizo llamar Lord Voldemort. —agregó Daphne al ver la expresión enojada de la menuda pelirroja, sin ocultar esta vez el asco al pronunciar el nombre de quien estuvo tan cerca de destruir a su familia.

—No creo que contuvieses la rebelión de los rezagados sólo con decirles que "La Sombra" eres tú y no Zabini. —planteó Sirius acariciando a su novia en el hombro opuesto a él para tranquilizarla un poco.

—Tuve que demostrarles que conmigo no se juega dando un castigo ejemplar con Rookwood, que me enfrentó luego de decirles que soy "La Sombra", usando magia sin varita. —le respondió el rubio serio.

—¡Pero eso te pone en un riesgo grave al darse cuenta la forma en que te afecta luego de hacerlo! —exclamó preocupada Hermione, tragando saliva al ver la forma en que Ginny y Sirius se giraban a mirarlos a Harry y a ella.

—No llegaron a saberlo, pues sólo lo hice unos minutos y logré mantener las apariencias mientras los despachaba a todos y venía aquí. —le aseguró Draco, que entendía que estaba preocupada por la repercusión indirecta que tendría eso en el de ojos esmeralda.

—Si sólo le aplicaste una maldición durante unos minutos y eso los aplacó a todos me imagino que no fue una precisamente sutil. —comentó Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Él pretendía divertirse aplicándome una Maldición Cruciatus cuando lo detuve y no podía prolongar mucho aquello porque no sólo hubiésemos estado en peligro Los Conjurados, sino también la otra única persona que puede hacer magia sin varita hasta donde unos pocos sabemos —le respondió Draco mirándolo con tranquilidad, luego de mirar fugazmente a Harry. Asintió al verlo respirar profundo y asentir—. En el hospital San Mungo tendrán trabajo con Rookwood por varios meses antes que puedan sacarle una sílaba.

—Por lo que veo Severus te explicó muy bien como se sobrevive entre serpientes mientras te ves obligado a vivir entre ellas —acotó Sirius—. Yo he demostrado mi interés por el bienestar de Narcissa, así que te haré llegar una lechuza con las indicaciones de un hospital en Bulgaria, pues en ninguno de Suiza existe el tipo de atención que requiere y la mentira sobre su desaparición debe ser muy precisa para evitar problemas.

—Gracias —le agradeció sinceramente Draco, girándose a mirar a Harry—. Blaise no sabe que lo hemos descubierto y yo voy a seguir comportándome con él y Pansy como he hecho hasta ahora, mientras resolvemos la situación que tenemos entre manos. Además del cristal que llegará a la joyería, he llegado a sospechar donde se encuentra otro a partir de las primeras investigaciones que ellos dos hicieron con Anya Dyson y Anthony Bennett, intentando ubicar los Pergaminos de la Muerte y algo más. —agregó señalando a la pareja conformada por la menuda pelirroja y su primo.

—¿Qué saben Blaise y los rezagados sobre Anya, Anthony y los demás? —preguntó Harry preocupado.

—Anya Dyson es hija de Madeleine Dyson, que estudió con Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Lily Evans y James Potter en Hogwarts, así que ése sea posiblemente la conexión entre la mujer en silla de ruedas y Harry Potter. Anthony Bennett y los otros muggles deben ser conocidos de ella, ya que no se formó como bruja sino como muggle. Esa es la información que tienen Pansy y Blaise. Los rezagados sólo saben que es un grupo contactado por el Ministro de Magia para acceder a los Pergaminos de la Muerte, lo que nos permitirá manipularlo luego pues rompió la ley. —le respondió Draco con tranquilidad.

—¿Cómo se supone que me manipularán a mí? —preguntó Harry serio, con el ceño fruncido luego de oír lo último.

—Tu comportamiento Gryffindor, pero aún no se ha establecido el blanco. —respondió el rubio.

—Harry ha demostrado varias veces arriesgarse por mí, así que yo seré el blanco —intervino con tono decidido Sirius—. Los quiero lejos de Anya Madeleine Dyson y sus hermanos. —agregó con voz firme y su mirada gris acerada.

—Quien hubiese dicho que el primer nieto de Walburga Black sería un squib del que no sabría su propio padre y que se formaría en el mundo muggle —comentó con aparente tranquilidad Draco, reteniendo la mano de Daphne que se había movido rápido en busca de su propia varita al ver al hombre sacarla rápidamente y apuntarle con ella a su novio—. Ni siquiera se lo había dicho a mi novia y a mi madre, primo.

»Tu hijo, el de Remus Lupin y la hija de James Potter están a salvo porque el único que sabe de esos parentescos de Los Conjurados soy yo, y ahora Daphne. Además que ya Harry ha eliminado al imbécil que había averiguado sobre el paradero de Johana Hawking desde que fue repudiada por su familia y no pudo casarse con ella como la había comprometido su familia.

—Herbert Rosier. —masculló con desprecio Sirius, guardando la varita y sentándose al ver a Draco asentir.

—Según le saqué, logró ubicarlas luego de la desaparición de Voldemort al intentar matar a Harry cuando era un bebé —explicó el rubio—. Estuvo chantajeándolas por un par de años con informar a otros mortífagos sobre ella, sus amigas y sus hijos, pero se vio acosado por Alastor Moody y se fue de Inglaterra. Volvió durante la Segunda Guerra pero no era bueno con la varita y era usualmente usado por Voldemort para otra clase de torturas a las mujeres que capturaba. Eso lo divertía así que se guardó el secreto para usarlo cuando lo creyese más conveniente para sus fines.

»Creyó que ese momento sería cuando tuvieron a Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley prisioneros en las mazmorras de Voldemort, pero cuando lograron huir le dio pánico y decidió esconderse. Lo hizo dos días después, en cuanto pudo escaparse con una buena excusa sin despertar sospechas. Le perdí la pista un par de meses y cuando lo encontré Rabastan Lestrange se lo estaba arrojando a tu ahijado para poder huir. —explicó Draco con calma.

—Momento en que lo eliminé para cerrarle la boca. —afirmó Harry apretando los puños.

—Para que no estuviese hablando de lo que no había hecho pero creía que sí —completó Narcissa, que desde la puerta los miraba—. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste del hijo de mi primo y los otros dos jóvenes? —le preguntó a su hijo.

—Porque supe de ellos durante una borrachera de ese imbécil, pero cuando me iba a decir dónde ubicarlos se acercaron los tres Lestrange al lugar en que estaba con él. Tuve que desmayarlo y hacer creer que había perdido el conocimiento por el alcohol. Estábamos en plena guerra y teníamos muchos problemas. Al salir de Azkaban intenté averiguar sobre lo que me había dicho estando ebrio, pero Pansy me informó de otro problema y consideré que era más urgente resolver ése. —le respondió él con sinceridad.

Hermione había estado respirando muy agitada y con sus ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas desde que nombrase Sirius a aquél mortífago. Había parpadeado confundida por lo dicho por Narcissa, interrogando con su mirada a las esmeraldas a su lado por lo dicho por él, abrazándose a su novio sollozante al verlo asentir.

Aquél maldito había estado diciendo que… Ella sabía que no era cierto, su cuerpo era su mejor evidencia, pero lo dicho por otras chicas durante el juicio de Narcissa Malfoy… ¡Por Merlín! Ahora entendía el porqué Harry había pronunciado con tanta facilidad y odio la Maldición Asesina cuando mató a Herbert Rosier, también que le pidiese que dijese todo lo que supiese sobre Narcissa y la ayudase en el juicio.

Harry la abrazó con cariño, susurrándole al oído el secreto que tan celosamente había guardado durante esos años para no lastimarla. Sonrió al ella agradecerle en susurros por hacerlo así, pues no habría soportado en su momento saberlo. Él le había hecho creer desde que escaparon de aquellas mazmorras hasta poco antes que el mortífago decía aquello de todas las prisioneras, que era un bocazas que sólo intentaba cubrir su inutilidad como mago.

—Si te lo dijo a ti en una borrachera pudo decírselo a alguien más. —planteó Ginny preocupada.

—No —negó Draco de inmediato, que comprendía perfectamente el que Harry y Sirius se tensasen—. El licor contenía Veritaserum y por eso me lo dijo, también que a más nadie se lo había dicho y yo me aseguré de borrarle eso de la memoria luego que lo llevé a su cuarto por órdenes de Rodolphus, que disfrutaba dándome el trabajo sucio en mi propia casa. —completó con calma.

—Gracias. —agradecieron Harry y Sirius a coro, más tranquilos.

—Quiero a cambio que mamá no sepa nada de lo que tendré que hacer desde este momento hasta que podamos resolver la situación en que estamos. —dijo con tono firme el rubio luego de denegar.

—¡Draco! —exclamó Narcissa

—Eso lo vamos a hacer aunque no lo hubieses pedido —afirmó Sirius—. Necesita tranquilidad al igual que mi suegra, así que en Grimmauld no se habla de ciertas cosas más allá de lo necesario para que Molly no sospeche que los demás le estamos ocultando algo.

—Entonces tendrán que decirme lo que no puedo decirle antes de llevarme allá. —pidió Narcissa, con evidente disgusto porque la separarían de su hijo no sólo físicamente.

—Mamá Molly sabe lo que usted sabe, señora Narcissa. Lo único que Draco y yo les diremos de lo que está ocurriendo a quienes nos han dado afecto materno, usted desde que él nació y ella desde que me recibió por primera vez en su casa. —le respondió en tono suave Harry, sonriendo al verla hacer una mueca de disgusto pero asentir.

Todos se incorporaron, asombrándose Daphne, Narcissa, Ginny, Hermione y Sirius ante lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Draco avanzó hacia Harry y le tendió la mano diciendo:

—Draco Malfoy una vez más ofrece su amistad a Harry Potter. Sólo que ya no como el chiquillo de once años que veía el mundo según las creencias que le había inculcado su padre, sino como el hombre que ha aprendido a golpes muchas verdades.

—Y Harry Potter esta vez la acepta y entrega en esta mano su amistad, pues con once años había recibido demasiados golpes para aceptar como amigo a alguien que se creía superior a los demás. Pero ahora como hombre ha aprendido que leones, serpientes, águilas y tejones somos todos iguales, siempre que nuestro corazón se mantenga en su sitio y nuestra mente tenga la claridad e información completa para actuar.

—Me debes un juego de Quidditch en cuanto todo se resuelva. —bromeó Draco con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro mientras estrechaban sus manos.

—Tendrás que buscarte un buen equipo para ganarme y no los inútiles que te acompañaban en el colegio. —le correspondió Harry con una sonrisa igual.

—Quidditch. —dijeron con fastidio Daphne y Hermione, soltándose a reír Narcissa, Ginny y Sirius al oírlas.

Una vez que los cuatro Gryffindors hicieron con los tres Slytherin el Pacto de Silencio Fulminante, viajaron a Grimmauld con Narcissa Malfoy por medio de un trasladador hecho por Harry.

Draco les dio órdenes precisas a los dos elfos que trabajaban para él sobre el silencio que debían guardar sobre lo ocurrido aquél día. Luego viajó con Daphne a la cena de gala a la que estaban invitados, sirviendo ella de excusa con una sonrisa diplomática para la demora de los dos.

* * *

—Tú sabías que puede hacer magia sin varita. —le reclamó con seguridad Blaise a Pansy, furioso.

—Somos amigos desde que teníamos uso de razón, mientras que Daphne y tú lo conocieron en el colegio, así que tengo ciertos privilegios. —replicó ella con expresión de diversión y superioridad.

—Pero no es novio tuyo sino de Daphne. —le devolvió él con saña, queriendo herirla.

—Si hubiese estado interesada en él nos hubiésemos casado según el compromiso que hicieron nuestros padres, las mujeres tenemos armas que ustedes los hombres desconocen. —respondió ella con malicia, riéndose a carcajadas al verlo bufar y empezar de nuevo a caminar de un lado a otro frente a ella.

—¿Qué más me está ocultando Draco? —preguntó enojado en voz alta.

—Supongo que bastantes cosas, al igual que a mí me oculta otras —respondió Pansy con tranquilidad mientras empezaba a jugar de nuevo con las fresas y el helado en la copa frente a ella—. Somos Slytherin, no confiamos ni en nuestras sombras. —completó encogiéndose de hombros al ver que detenía su deambular y la miraba interrogante. Sabía que la pregunta no había ido dirigida específicamente a ella, sino que la había hecho al aire. Si le respondió fue porque le divertía molestarlo.

—Eso es cierto, pero nos estamos jugando demasiado en lo que estamos metidos justo ahora. —masculló Blaise con mirada fiera luego de caminar con furia y detenerse frente a ella, frunciendo el ceño ante el toque de locura en los ojos negros de la bruja al oírlo.

—Precisamente ahí está la diversión, Blaise, en lo que nos estamos jugando. —replicó Pansy con malicia, ocultando el odio que le tenía desde que Draco había empezado a desconfiar de ella por culpa de él.

Con mucha dificultad había logrado acercarse a quien amaba sin que el maldito ante ella se diese cuenta. Sabía que Theodore podía defenderse bien y también que le tenía ganas, pero Blaise Zabini era suyo. Tenía que pagarle que ayudase a la madre a asesinar a su tío materno, pues él había sido para ella el padre que no supo ser el que lo era por sangre.

—Eso es cierto, esto se está poniendo más divertido. —afirmó Blaise con una sonrisa malévola. Las piezas en el tablero de ajedrez no estaban donde él las hubiese querido, pero aún le favorecían si jugaba bien su juego y él era un experto.

—¿Te divertiste bastante en el trabajito que te ordenaron hacer? —le preguntó Pansy con malicia, pues sabía que él detestaba que le diesen órdenes aunque fingiese que no le importaba recibirlas de Draco.

—Yaxley es una compañía inmejorable cuando se trata de divertirse con estúpidos muggles que creen tener el control de algo —replicó Blaise con una sonrisa torcida—. Travers no es tan divertido, pero es eficiente. Tan sólo hemos comenzado, mañana continuaremos. Estaba pensando que Laura y Eddie Carmichael son tan prescindibles como esos inútiles, al igual que Theodore Nott, no veo el porqué negarme el placer de eliminarlos.

—Te podría responder que Eddie aún nos puede ser de utilidad en Gringotts y que la poción que prepara Theodore no está todavía lista, pero la respuesta a tu planteamiento es más sencilla que eso —le respondió Pansy con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Se detuvo a comer helado mientras veía exasperarse a Blaise, lentamente, saboreando más que el helado la furia creciente de él—. Draco no lo ha ordenado y él es nuestro líder. —completó luego de comerse la tercera cucharada y la segunda fresa, riéndose a carcajadas al ver que explotaba arrojando la silla que había estado sosteniendo contra la pared cercana.

»Estás un poco alterado, Blaise, tal vez deberías ir a distraerte un rato. No es normal que te dejes llevar por tus emociones. —le comentó con falsa preocupación, riéndose de nuevo al oírlo mascullar una protesta entre dientes antes de desaparecer.

* * *

—Es usted bienvenida a mi casa, señora Malfoy. —le aseguró Arthur con semblante tranquilo, de pie al lado de la silla mágica de su esposa.

—No malinterprete mi expresión. Estoy enojada con ellos porque deberían estar de reposo, no por traerla a usted —le aclaró Molly al ver que la miraba nerviosa—. Mi esposo tiene razón en que es usted bienvenida —le aseguró con tono suave. Luego se giró a mirar a su hija, los dos que siempre querría como hijos suyos y su yerno—. En cuanto a ustedes cuatro, no vuelvan a atreverse a reñirme por incumplir con mis descansos luego que llevan horas desaparecidos, sin avisar dónde estaban y preocupándonos a todos.

—Perdona mamá Molly, pero teníamos que hablar con la señora Malfoy y explicarle algunas cosas para traerla aquí. —le pidió Harry con tono meloso, arrodillándose frente a ella.

—Eres un dulce pícaro que siempre sabe como convencerme —denegó la matrona sonriente—. Será mejor que vayas al lugar donde se supone que estás de reposo y aplaques las cosas allá —le aconsejó alborotándole el pelo en un gesto cariñoso—. Dobby, por favor sube el equipaje —le ordenó al elfo, mirando significativamente a Harry cuando vio a la pequeña criatura mirar con desconfianza a la mujer rubia, asintiendo al ver que suspiraba y cumplía sus órdenes—. Sígame señora Malfoy, le mostraré su habitación. —le indicó con suavidad, movilizando su silla con su varita.

—Necesitamos saber qué le han dicho y cuáles son nuestras limitantes por tenerla aquí. —planteó Arthur cuando creyó que ya no lo oían.

—Sabe tanto como mamá Molly y los límites son los mismos que tenemos con ella. —le respondió Harry, cerrando los ojos y tomando una respiración profunda al sentirse mareado.

Arthur se apresuró a sostenerlo y sentarlo en la silla más cercana, frunciendo el ceño al ver que los otros tres también se sentaban con expresiones cansadas en sus rostros demacrados y preocupados.

—Les avisaré a los Charaka Sushruta. —afirmó intentando incorporarse, deteniéndose por la leve presión del joven de ojos esmeralda en su brazo.

—No, ninguna de las dos debe sufrir preocupaciones. Sólo necesitamos unos minutos antes de viajar por polvos flú, pues ninguno de los cuatro está en condiciones de hacer un trasladador. —le pidió Harry en voz baja, sus barreras abajo porque estaba agotado más psicológica y anímicamente que físicamente.

—El trasladador se los hago yo y vamos los dos con ustedes para ayudarlos con la situación allá. —afirmó Charlie, que los acompañaba de mano de su esposa.

—Gracias amigo. —aceptó Harry en nombre de los cuatro.

* * *

Molly y Narcissa, que se habían devuelto en silencio por indicaciones de la primera hasta quedar tras la puerta para oír lo que hablarían, se miraron preocupadas. La rubia asintió ante la indicación de la matrona de subir ya por las escaleras, siguiéndola rápido y en silencio. Una vez que las dos estuvieron en el cuarto Molly le ordenó a Dobby que las dejase a solas y, luego que el elfo salió, le empezó a plantear a la mujer rubia con expresión seria lo que sabía, preguntándole a la recién llegada lo que le habían dicho y lo que sospechaba. Al verla dudar la presionó con:

—Usted es madre al igual que yo. Necesito una aliada para salvar la vida de mis hijos, tanto los de sangre como los que lo son por afecto, al igual que la necesita usted para salvar al suyo.

Narcissa dudó una vez más, brevemente, pero accedió. Estaba muy preocupada por Draco y apreciaba sinceramente a Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley.

Arthur subió a hablar con ellas, pero Molly lo despachó sutilmente diciéndole que estaban bien y quería hacer sentir a su invitada cómoda como sólo una mujer lo podía hacer. Luego estuvieron horas encerradas a solas hablando, completaron entre ellas información con lo que no les habían dicho pero sospechaban y armaron un bosquejo sobre la forma en que confirmarían algunas sospechas e investigarían lo que no sabían.

Molly se exasperó al entrar Dobby para avisarles que los Charaka Sushruta estaban llegando del hospital San Mungo y subirían a examinarlas, al igual que a Pomona Sprout, pero Narcissa la tranquilizó en susurros, apenas despachar la matrona al elfo a la cocina, recordándole que tendrían tiempo para afinar su plan y ponerlo en ejecución.

* * *

—¡Míralos como han llegado! Espero que estés feliz ahora por ayudarlos a escaparse. —gruñó Johan a su hermana en cuanto aparecieron Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Sirius con Jessica y Charlie en la casa zoo.

—¡Johan! —exclamaron a coro Anthony y Robin, arrodillándose rápido el detective rubio a abrazar a su prometida que había empezado a llorar.

—No la vuelvas a tratar así. —lo regañaron a coro Sirius y Harry.

—Se ve que no los conoces, cuando se les mete algo en la cabeza es imposible detenerlos. —agregó Ron con firmeza, apresurándose con su novia, Nataly, Robin, Maggie y Daryll a ayudar a Jessica y Charlie a sentarlos en las sillas cercanas.

—Perdona hermanita, estoy demasiado nervioso. Ron tiene razón en que se hubiesen ido igual sin tu ayuda —se disculpó Johan sinceramente, arrodillándose junto a ella y acariciándole la cabeza—. Ya están aquí y los ayudaremos a recuperarse, estarán bien, cálmate.

Anya se despegó del pecho de su novio y asintió con sus ojos avellanas aún llenos de lágrimas, señalándole con su mano temblorosa que fuese con ellos porque no se sentía con fuerzas para hablar sin empezar a llorar de nuevo. Había estado muy estresada esperándolos y comprendía perfectamente la reacción de su impulsivo hermano por afecto.

Johan le sonrió y asintió, desplazándose hacia ellos luego de darle un beso en la frente. Escuchó en silencio el regaño de la menuda pelirroja mientras la examinaba y le colocaba un suero, al cual le aplicó un complejo vitamínico especial para ayudarla a recuperarse. Le preguntó en silencio a Robin con su mirada el estado de su padre y la castaña, luego de darle la poción que indicase Li Tieguai a la enojada Ginny, antes de desplazarse a ayudar a su novia y el anciano medimago con Harry. Se tranquilizó por la expresión de los ojos miel de éste, suspirando pues apenas callarse la menuda pelirroja comenzaron Sirius y Harry a regañarlo, con acotaciones de Hermione.

Robin apenas pudo limitar la risa que se le quería escapar a una sonrisa cuando lo vio rodar los ojos por tercera vez al Harry decir:

—Ella sólo nos ayudó. La idea fue mía así que si vas a reclamar algo te diriges a mí.

—De acuerdo. No vuelvas a tener ideas fantásticas sobre escaparte entonces, hermanito, porque yo no era el único preocupado y a ella le hace más daño estar preocupada por ti, por papá y por ellas dos que mis regaños. —replicó Johan con tono tranquilo.

Harry, Sirius, Hermione y Ginny gruñeron pero no le dijeron más nada, mascullando protestas entre dientes al verlo sonreír con expresión de triunfo.

—Vamos a llevarlos a los cuartos a descansar. Cuando estén recuperados terminan de hablar sobre lo que hicieron y el porqué. —dictaminó con firmeza Li Tieguai, sonriendo al ver que todos suspiraban aunque evidentemente por diferentes motivos.

En horas de la noche se reunieron en la casa zoo todos Los Halcones y Los Dragones. Molly Weasley dormía en Grimmauld, al igual que Narcissa Malfoy y Pomona Sprout, por poción para dormir sin soñar.

Harry intentó dar una versión superficial y resumida de lo ocurrido en casa de los Malfoy en la mañana, pero él estaba aún un poco débil para poner sus barreras por la fuerte recaída sufrida y Los Halcones lo bombardearon con preguntas concisas y directas, especialmente Daryll.

—En este momento compadezco a los delincuentes que detienen y someten a interrogatorios. —protestó frotándose la cicatriz, un viejo hábito adquirido por la forma en que continuamente le molestaba luego de Voldemort recuperar su cuerpo.

—Harry James Potter Evans. —dijo con tono amenazante Katherine.

—De acuerdo, pero tendrán que tenerme paciencia mientras explico algunas cosas que puedo hacer y que ni siquiera mis amigos saben, así como también intentar comprender el porqué no hablé antes a pesar de lo ocurrido en la mansión Longbottom. —les pidió resignado.

—Te escuchamos. —dijo serio Neville cruzándose de brazos, destensándose al sentir el apretón de su esposa en su brazo.

—Pero de antemano te decimos que comprendemos si tenías que ocultarnos algo sobre quienes mataron a nuestros padres. A veces es necesario hacer cosas que nos disgustan, o que sabemos los demás no comprenderán con facilidad, si con eso conseguimos lo que nuestro corazón nos indica que es correcto. Y el tuyo siempre te ha llevado a salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posible. —completó Luna con seguridad, sonriendo suavemente al ver parpadear a Harry sorprendido y asentir.

—No sé cómo has hecho siempre para decirme justo lo que necesito en el momento preciso, aún sin saber muchas cosas. —afirmó el de ojos esmeralda que no salía de su asombro.

—Los Wrackspurts le dicen siempre lo que quiere saber. —afirmó Neville con tono cómplice, sonriendo al ver a Hermione rodar los ojos.

Harry les sonrió con agradecimiento, tomó una respiración profunda y empezó a explicar a todos los presentes las "capacidades mágicas extras" que recibió con su mayoría de edad. Suspiró al ver las expresiones de sorpresa de Los Dragones y las de incredulidad de Los Halcones, que sin embargo le hicieron señas que continuase al notar las de los otros y comprender que no eran los únicos que no sabían de aquello.

Luego siguió con lo que no le había dicho a nadie de la Segunda Guerra, sobre lo ocurrido la noche en que fueron él, su novia y su mejor amigo prisioneros de los mortífagos; otras cosas que se enteró de los Malfoy, explicándoles las que había dicho en el juicio de Draco para ayudarlo a salir y cuáles no porque se delataba en sus capacidades si las decía; la verdad sobre "La Sombra", lo que había logrado oír y lo que sospechaba antes del ataque a la mansión Longbottom.

Esperó unos minutos pero al no haber ninguna protesta, aunque sí gestos de frustración y molestia contenida, continuó con lo ocurrido después por las señas que le hizo Neville para que continuase. Le agradecía de corazón a su amigo castaño que a pesar de su dolor confiase en él. Estaba seguro que no sólo lo hacía por Luna, sino porque Neville Longbottom siempre había confiado en él aún sin tener la información completa, o incluso muchas veces teniéndola pero sin comprenderla.

—Mi esposa y mis dos hijos sobrevivieron a ese ataque gracias a Harry Potter —afirmó Neville cuando su amigo terminó y todos se giraron a mirarlos a él y a Luna expectantes—. No me gusta ni entiendo el comportamiento de los Slytherin, pero comprendo que tienes razón en que Pansy Parkinson no podía hacer más en su posición. Yo estaba allí, luché con quienes estaban lastimando a los míos y puedo asegurarles luego de lo que vivimos en la guerra que de no ser por las órdenes que dio habríamos muerto todos al igual que ella.

Harry le sonrió con agradecimiento.

—Cuando estuvimos en la Abadía de Westminster notó Anthony un par de irregularidades en la arquitectura, pero como estábamos enfocados en conseguir los Pergaminos de la Muerte no las analizamos con detenimiento. Es posible que Draco Malfoy se refiera a eso con lo que te dijo. —comentó Anya pensativa mirando la hoja en que había tomado algunas notas apresuradas mientras su hermano hablaba.

—Si están de acuerdo, Tania, Nymph, Lancelot y yo iremos allí con Anthony ha investigar esa pista. —planteó Gawain, sonriendo al ver que Harry asentía de inmediato mientras le apretaba levemente la mano a su hermana.

—La información contenida en los Pergaminos de la Muerte es muy completa y nos ha ayudado bastante a perfilar el tratamiento adecuado para estabilizarlos totalmente a los siete en poco más de dos semanas —afirmó Li Tieguai cuando Harry se giró a mirarlo interrogante, como jefe del equipo conjunto de médicos y medimagos—. No se puede reversar los problemas de salud hasta que no sean anulados los vórtices mágicos, pero si llevarlos a un estado muy cercano a la normalidad.

—Ya he organizado el material de los papiros antiguos, comenzando con su traducción de inmediato. —informó Katy cuando se giró a preguntarle con sus esmeraldas.

—Tengo una buena idea ahora de lo que pretende Blaise Zabini y sé como llevar esto para hacerle "jaque mate". Pero necesito que hagan lo que les diga sin preguntas y que de alguna forma nos comuniquemos con Draco Malfoy para evitar errores. —le aseguró Ron a su mejor amigo en cuanto se giró a mirarlo.

—Yo me encargo de eso por medio de Daphne. —afirmó de inmediato Amy Shacklebolt, apretándole levemente el brazo a su esposo para tranquilizarlo.

—También necesitaré la ayuda de Los Halcones para crear algunas "cortinas de humo". —continuó el alto pelirrojo luego de asentir en dirección a ella.

—Dalo por hecho. —le aseguró Daryll.

—En cuanto al tercer cristal que nos faltaría ubicar, si la pista de Anthony nos lleva a uno y el otro llega a la joyería como tenemos previsto, ya tengo ubicada la persona adecuada para hacerlo "aparecer" si está en el mundo muggle —afirmó serio Michael—. El Ministro Shacklebolt se saltó las normas de su mundo para resolver este problema, no veo porque no pueda yo saltarme un poco las del mío. —se defendió de las miradas que le dirigieron varios Halcones y Dragones, especialmente la de su novia.

—Tienes razón, procede. —lo autorizó Daryll.

Kingsley suspiró y asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo también.

Él había autorizado a Harry a decirles la verdad sobre los verdaderos rangos de cada uno de Los Dragones a Los Halcones unas semanas antes, pues no quería malos entendidos y los detectives muggles habían confiado en ellos ciegamente ayudándolos con la situación tan difícil. Una vez más confirmó en ese momento que su amigo no se había equivocado al confiar en ellos, pues les dijeron que ya lo habían deducido así como sus razones para no haberles dicho la verdad, sin mostrar molestia alguna por aquello.

Durante casi dos meses Ron logró mantener a Blaise totalmente confundido, mientras Draco ordenaba ataques feroces y puntuales "contra los amigos de Harry Potter para buscar el punto débil preciso para manipular al Gryffindor". Los Dragones y varios de Los Halcones fingían ser blancos móviles y adecuados para ello.

Anya permaneció aislada en la casa zoo en compañía de Li Tieguai, a pesar de sus protestas, permanentemente acompañada de uno de Los Halcones y uno de Los Dragones. Johan y Robin tuvieron que resignarse a "la escolta" permanente de Fred y George que les impusieron Harry, Sirius y Remus para que se siguiesen desenvolviendo con "normalidad" en el mundo muggle, en cuanto Katherine terminó con la traducción y estabilizaron a los siete con la información de los Pergaminos de la Muerte. Generalmente su protección era reforzada por Madox y Jerry.

Por su parte Molly y Narcissa ya habían logrado averiguar casi toda la verdad a través de Arthur, que desesperado le tuvo que pedir ayuda a Harry agobiado por las preguntas que le hacían y no lograba evadir con efectividad por temor a alterarlas. Fleur y Bill se mudaron entonces a Grimmauld para ayudarlo con ellas a petición del joven hombre de ojos esmeraldas que se los pidió, pues sabía que el mayor de los Weasley era el que mejor sabía contrariar a la mamá sin alterarla.

Ya tenían los nueve cristales y habían traducido los pergaminos antiguos, por lo que en sólo tres días Hermione y Harry atravesarían la Puerta Sellada. Lo harían siguiendo las investigaciones de Tania y Steve Hart, bajo la guía de Lancelot White, en cuanto estuviese lista la poción que estaba terminando de preparar Theodore Nott. Todos se dieron cuenta que la fecha coincidía con el día que había investigado Johan Hawking meses atrás, con su estudio astrológico sobre Harry Potter, pero ninguno dijo nada.

—Voy a ir en mi auto a visitar a la señora Weasley. —planteó Anya con firmeza a Daryll y Sirius cuatro horas después de almorzar con ellos, sus ojos avellanas desafiantes, aprovechando que el anciano medimago estaba en el hospital San Mungo atendiendo a las víctimas del último ataque.

—No. —le respondieron los dos a coro, en automático.

—Me parece que no me han comprendido. No les estoy pidiendo permiso, les estoy informando lo que voy a hacer para que les avisen a los otros a dónde vamos los tres. —replicó ella enojada.

—No podemos permitir que salgas de esta casa y lo sabes. —afirmó Daryll.

—Ustedes no la van a ayudar a escaparse porque eso la pondría en peligro de morir —completó Sirius al gruñir Stormer tras ella. Se mantuvo firme y tranquilo ante el gorila mientras éste demostraba que aquél era su territorio. Se giró a mirar a la hija de quien consideró siempre su hermano en cuanto el animal se calmó—. Tal vez no sepa comunicarme con ellos, pero haré venir a Hagrid o a tu amigo Chase si es necesario para que se los hagan entender. Tú de esta casa no sales.

—¡No es justo! A Johan y a Robin los dejan salir de aquí. —protestó Anya, intentando infructuosamente contener las lágrimas.

—Por favor hija, comprende que es vital para Harry el saberte aquí a salvo —le recordó Sirius arrodillándose frente a ella y secándole el rostro con cariño, sonriendo al verla suspirar y asentir—. Además, Remus y yo hubiésemos querido retener a Robin y a Johan aquí contigo, pero eso hubiese despertado sospechas al cambiar su rutina.

—En estas fechas yo iba a casa de mi primo y tampoco se debe alterar mi rutina —recordó Anya por sus palabras. Sonrió con expresión de triunfo cuando vio al detective moreno golpearse la frente con la mano derecha, suplicándoles en seguida—: Vayamos a casa de Daryll, por favor. Ya no aguanto más estar encerrada aquí, por favor.

—Se van a quedar roncos de tanto gritarnos. —comentó el aludido mientras denegaba levemente al ver en los ojos grises de su acompañante que le pedía su opinión.

—Por favor, me portaré bien. Iremos en el auto de uno de ustedes y nos escoltará quien tú digas. Lo que quieras Daryll, por favor. —insistió Anya.

—Anthony y Nymph nos acompañarán para reforzar su seguridad. Además tu casa queda cerca y estaremos ahí en pocos minutos desplazándonos al modo muggle, para que nadie pueda detectar magia ahí. —planteó Sirius, que comprendía cómo se sentía la chica.

—Kingsley tiene razón en que ustedes dos unidos son peligrosos —refunfuñó Daryll—. De acuerdo, voy a llamarlos. —se dio por vencido al ver las expresiones suplicantes de los dos.

Se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta mientras marcaba en el teléfono, pensativo. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento desde temprano y no le gustaba nada que justo ese día tuviese que acceder a aquello. Siguiendo una corazonada llamó primero a Ginny, que de inmediato apareció frente a él denegando asustada, explicándole en voz baja que ella también tenía un mal presentimiento desde que se despertó.

Intentaron en vano nuevamente convencer a la joven en silla de ruedas para que lo dejasen hasta el día siguiente, claudicando luego de una hora. Nymph pasó buscando a Anthony, uniéndose los dos a los intentos de la menuda pelirroja y el detective moreno para hacer desistir a la chica. Al ver que era inútil decidieron viajar en la camioneta de Sirius para ir cómodos.

—¡Maldición! —exclamaron los seis a coro cuando un par de minutos después de estarse desplazando en la camioneta a la casa del detective sintieron el efecto de un trasladador, tragando saliva al aparecer la camioneta con ellos adentro de un espacio encerrado y totalmente a oscuras. Sirius no logró detenerla a tiempo y chocaron contra algo.


	17. Rescate y Enfrentamientos

_Resumen: Reuniendo información para rescate y preparación para "la hora cero". Escape de encierro mágico y rescate oportuno. Combates en Hogwarts y el Ministerio de Magia._

_**Rescate y Enfrentamientos**_

Remus contuvo el aire al ver a Minerva acercarse a él con aquella expresión que le había conocido tan bien como miembro de la Orden del Fénix, cuando en las dos guerras ella se había visto en la obligación de dar alguna mala noticia.

—¿Quién? —preguntó en un susurro asustado.

—Nymph, Sirius, Ginny, Anya, Anthony y Daryll llevan dos horas sin responder llamadas y no hemos podido ubicarlos, ni tampoco la camioneta de Sirius. Fawkes ha podido aparecer donde están, pero no sacarlos o llevar a alguien allí pues varios lo han intentado —le respondió la directora con sinceridad, apretándole un brazo al ex licántropo al ver que dejaba caer su cabeza hacia el frente—. Harry dice que el fénix le ha comunicado que ninguno está herido seriamente y, aunque están asustados, están buscando una forma de salir de donde estén.

—¿Ya lo saben Johan y Robin? —le preguntó Remus con voz temblorosa.

—Kingsley está con Harry y ellos en la casa zoo, además de buena parte de Los Dragones y Los Halcones —le respondió ella—. Ve con ellos, yo le pediré a Filius que me sustituya aquí y me reuniré en unos minutos con ustedes.

—¿Cuántos alumnos se han quedado? —le preguntó inquieto Remus.

—Sólo tres no han ido a sus casas por las vacaciones de Pascua, los otros profesores los cuidarán. Penny Majors y Jefferson Heigh acompañan a Theodore bajo las órdenes de Tom Harris, como aurores. Penélope y Steve preparan todo frente a los baños en que por años vivió el fantasma de Myrtle como inefables, con el respaldo de Alicia y Ernie como aurores, Luna y Neville como Dragones. —le respondió ella con suavidad.

—Entonces Parvati, Tania y Lancelot actuarán en el Departamento de Misterios como inefables con el respaldo de Padma, Fred y George, hasta que Dorothy, Laurence y los otros se nos unan —completó Remus—. ¿Cómo es que los han atrapado en la camioneta de Sirius si Daryll y él estaban con Anya en la casa zoo.

—Al parecer la joven e impulsiva hija de James Potter no soportaba más el encierro y los convenció de salir, por lo que les pidieron a Ginny, Anthony y Nymph que los acompañaran como refuerzo. —le respondió ella.

—El encerrar a Sirius por su seguridad ya provocó algo grave y aún así no aprendimos la lección. —denegó Remus con frustración.

—Ve a la casa zoo. Harry, Johan, Robin y los Weasley te necesitan allí. —le insistió Minerva, suspirando al verlo asentir y dirigirse a la dirección para viajar por polvos flú.

* * *

Aunque el golpe fue leve, porque al sentir el trasladador Sirius soltó el acelerador y pisó el freno por reflejo, sobre la camioneta cayeron trozos de roca golpeándola y haciendo estallar los vidrios, penetrando algunos por las ventanas destruidas. Los cinturones de seguridad y la bolsa de aire impidieron que las heridas fuesen serias, pero tenían golpes y algunos pequeños cortes por el estallido de los vidrios y algunos trozos de piedra afilados.

—Rápido, el plasma. —les pidió Ginny a los que iban atrás al girarse y ver los pequeños cortes en los brazos de su novio.

—Tranquila, no es nada —le aseguró él mientras desinflaba la bolsa de aire—. ¿Cómo están ustedes?

—Sólo rasguños y golpes pero a nosotros nos cerrarán rápido los cortes así que deja que te atiendan a ti primero. —lo regañó Anya.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó con tono resignado. No quería que se preocuparan tanto por él, aunque sabía que tenían razón porque el brazo izquierdo le estaba doliendo demasiado.

Ginny desvaneció el trozo de vidrio que tenía incrustado en el antebrazo.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó ante el sangrado inmediato y con una profusión que indicaba que le había alcanzado probablemente una arteria.

El detective moreno se apresuró desde atrás a hacerle un torniquete sobre la herida, maldiciendo entre dientes.

—Nymph y Daryll, pasen hacia acá con Anya —les indicó Anthony desde el último asiento, ayudándolos a echar hacia delante el respaldo del asiento medio de la camioneta para que lo hicieran y moviéndose él para tomar su lugar—. Yo soy O negativo, así que seré tu donante para completar lo que está haciendo el plasma —le indicó a Sirius palmeándole en el hombro—. Anya está preocupada, por favor acepta sin protestar —le susurró al oído mientras movilizaba la palanca lateral para echar el asiento hacia atrás, sonriendo al verlo asentir con expresión mezcla de dolor y de frustración—. Prepara rápido lo necesario, Ginny. —se giró a pedirle con una suave sonrisa.

Veinte minutos después suspendieron la transfusión al ver que cesaba la hemorragia y que Sirius recuperaba el color en el rostro que había empezado a perder. La siguiente en ser atendida fue Anya, después Nymph, la propia Ginny por Anthony y Anya, luego el detective rubio y por último el moreno, que había estado alerta y con su arma afuera desde que cesó la caída de los pedruscos sobre el vehículo al igual que la metamórfaga con su varita.

—Sirius, pon la marcha atrás para con las luces de retroceso iluminar, pero no muevas la camioneta hasta que no sepamos lo que provocaríamos al hacerlo. —le indicó Daryll en voz baja, mientras apuntaba con su arma por el vidrio trasero.

El aludido hizo lo indicado mirando atentamente por el retrovisor y con su varita en su mano derecha. Maldecía entre dientes su mala suerte, pues había sido el único en recibir un corte serio, aunque le preocupaba el moratón que le había visto a la hija de su fallecido amigo sobre la rodilla de la pierna izquierda y el corte que tenía su novia en la mejilla derecha. Pero él era el único con un corte profundo.

—Voy a asomarme con mi linterna de bolsillo por la ventanilla para ver mejor los laterales y el frente. —les avisó Anthony.

Los otros se tensaron pero ninguno se negó. Nymph asomó la varita por la ventanilla a su lado y convocó luz con ella para también explorar.

—Parece una cueva natural y creo que puedes retroceder sin que se desplome más nada. —informó Anthony.

—No se ve nada peligroso en el suelo y al parecer quien nos ha traído aquí no le importa que ilumine un poco con mi varita o es tan cobarde que no quiere mostrar su rostro. —dijo Nymph en voz alta y clara, queriendo tantear el terreno para saber a cuántos tendrían que enfrentar.

—O no está aquí. —planteó Anya cuando sus palabras hicieron un leve eco en el lugar y sólo fueron seguidas de silencio.

—Antes de intentar mover la camioneta o bajarnos vamos a explorar con la linterna grande —sugirió Daryll luego que a las palabras de ellas dos sólo siguiese silencio. Sabía el porqué la metamórfaga había hecho aquello y al igual que ella quería saber cuál era su situación real—. Conéctala al tablero, ahí. —le pidió a la pelirroja.

—Ginny, por favor quédate con Anya y con Sirius mientras nosotros exploramos un poco. —le pidió Anthony luego que el examen con el potente faro les mostrase el interior de una cueva de aproximadamente cinco metros de ancho, tres de alto y bastante larga hasta donde podían ver con la luz desde el auto, bastante irregular y con apariencia de ser natural.

La pelirroja y su novio mascullaron sus protestas mientras la tercera suspiraba, pero los tres se quedaron en la camioneta procurando iluminarles Anya mientras los otros dos seguían con sus varitas el desplazamiento de los tres.

Estaban al límite de la iluminación proveniente desde la camioneta cuando Nymph decidió convocar una fuerte luz con su varita, con la cual los seis pudieron ver que unos metros más adelante se encontraba una pared que no era parte natural de la cueva, sino una lisa y artificial. Moviéndose cautelosamente exploraron todo el lugar.

—Retrocede con la camioneta despacio. —le indicó Daryll a Sirius luego de intercambiar miradas con Nymph y Anthony, mezcla de alivio y preocupación.

Al despegarla de la pared vieron que el rubio tenía razón en que no habrían más desprendimientos, además que la malla frente a las luces delanteras había cumplido su función absorbiendo el impacto al no ser éste tan fuerte. Sirius la hizo rodar un par de metros y la detuvo.

—Las buenas noticias son que estamos solos y la camioneta parece estar en buenas condiciones en cuanto a partes mecánicas y eléctricas, así que nos servirá para salir —resumió Daryll, ya de pie con sus dos compañeros de exploración junto a la camioneta—. Las malas son que alguien selló la entrada a la cueva con un muro alto y que supongo no será derribado simplemente por estrellar la camioneta contra él. Además que aún no sabemos si el comité de bienvenida está retrasado o si los invitaríamos a venir al intentar algo contra esa pared.

—Sellada totalmente no está la cueva puesto que tenemos aire, así que lo primero es investigar por dónde está entrando —opinó Anya—. Lo segundo a averiguar son nuestros límites en cuanto a magia, comunicación y transporte.

Sus cinco acompañantes asintieron en señal de estar de acuerdo y de inmediato los seis empezaron a organizarse sobre las pruebas a hacer para definir claramente su situación.

—Es mi culpa que estemos atrapados aquí. —estalló Anya cuando su tercer intento por hacer funcionar su celular como localizador falló.

—Tranquila, conseguiremos la forma de salir. —le aseguró Anthony abrazándola.

—Claro que sí, estás con un escapista profesional —bromeó Sirius acariciándole la cabeza con cariño, suspirando al oírla llorando—. Por favor hija, confía en mí.

Anya hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse, pero estaba muy asustada luego que los seis habían hecho varios intentos para salir de allí sin ningún resultado. Su reloj marcaba las diez de la noche y por las altas ventanas que daban ventilación al lugar en que se encontraban se filtraba muy poca luz.

—Intenten dormir unas horas, yo haré la primera guardia y les avisaré si ocurre algo —les sugirió Daryll, suspirando al ver que lo miraban con expresión de "¿Estás loco?"—. Debemos estar lo más descansados y lúcidos posibles para enfrentar a nuestros captores cuando se presenten, además que con la luz del día será más factible encontrar una forma efectiva de salir de aquí.

—Él tiene razón —lo apoyó Nymph—. Yo haré la segunda guardia.

—Y yo la tercera. —afirmó de inmediato Anthony, adelantándose a Ginny y Sirius, señalando con una leve cabezadita a su novia para que no se opusieran.

—De acuerdo. —aceptaron los dos, pues comprendieron que debían permanecer tranquilos por su propia salud y la de ella.

El dormir fue imposible, pues aunque fingieron hacerlo para lograr dormirla con la nana que Anthony le cantaba, ella sólo lograba conciliar el sueño por breves lapsos de tiempo y despertaba llorando por la pesadilla recurrente después del ataque en que murió su mamá, su abuela y las que quiso como tías, la cual había desaparecido desde su compromiso con el detective rubio pero que había regresado con mayor fuerza por la situación.

A las tres de la madrugada Ginny se decidió a sedarla, pues era más dañino para ella el estado de nervios en que se encontraba que alterar el tratamiento que le venían aplicando.

—Al maldito que nos tiene aquí lo voy a machacar hasta volverlo polvo en cuanto le ponga las manos encima. —amenazó furioso Anthony.

—Será a lo que quede de él después que le de el tratamiento adecuado con mi varita. —gruñó Ginny mirando preocupada a su pareja.

—Estaremos en unas horas en casa. —la intentó tranquilizar Sirius, aunque sospechaba que no sería así.

—Descansen ustedes dos para que esta situación no se nos complique. —les indicó serio Daryll, asintiendo al verlos bufar pero acomodarse en el asiento delantero, abrazarse e intentar descansar.

Nymph y él se decidieron a bajar de nuevo de la camioneta a explorar. El detective moreno le pidió en susurros que averiguase cómo habían hecho llegar un trasladador a la camioneta, pues no se explicaba cómo Zabini había logrado alterar en algo el vehículo cuando todos estaban muy pendientes de Sirius. Tanto Los Halcones como Los Dragones sabían que él sería el blanco del Slytherin para manipular a Harry.

Mientras la metamórfaga examinaba con su varita detenidamente la camioneta, él se dedicó a mascullar su rabia consigo mismo por haberse dejado convencer por su prima para salir de la casa zoo con los dos, además de examinar con detenimiento el sitio en que se encontraban con una linterna. Al pasar cerca del auto se dio cuenta que ni el hombre de ojos grises ni la menuda pelirroja dormían, aunque fingían hacerlo, así que se dirigió a ellos.

—Prepara otro sedante para ustedes. Tú le aplicas la mitad a él y yo la otra mitad a ti. —le ordenó a la menuda pelirroja, manteniéndose firme al verles intenciones de negarse. Sonrió cuando la vio rodar los ojos pero hacer lo que le había indicado y convencer a su pareja de permitirlo.

Justo ahora agradecía que Laurence lo hubiese convencido para que los detectives de Los Halcones aprendiesen a inyectar y otras cosas básicas de medicina, a cambio de ellos hacerlo sobre disparar y lo básico sobre defensa personal con y sin armas. Él no tenía el toque suave de su amada Maggie, pero era uno de los pocos que lograba conseguir cualquier vena por difícil que fuera. Sólo cinco de los detectives lograban aplicar intravenosas, los demás sólo inyecciones intramusculares.

Anthony se bajó del auto en cuanto los vio quedarse dormidos, pues había estado al pendiente tanto del sueño de su novia como del estado de los dos que habían estado fingiendo dormir.

—¿Has encontrado algo de utilidad? —le preguntó al moreno.

—Creo que sí. Quien nos atrapó piensa como mago y pretende retenernos como tal, así que creo que se le olvidaron algunos detallitos sobre seguridad al modo muggle —le respondió mientras lo llevaba a la pared posterior respecto a la forma en que había quedado ubicada la camioneta, la que tenía en la parte superior los ventanales—. Ilumíname y pon atención a los sonidos. —le indicó entregándole la linterna. Luego le empezó a dar golpecitos a la pared en diferentes puntos con el viejo revólver que le habían dado en la Academia y aún tenía con él, luego de quitarle las balas. La idea se la había dado Sirius un poco antes, por la forma en que exploraba con sus manos el lugar en el que estaban pegando el oído a las paredes.

—Detrás de esta zona es hueco. —asintió Anthony después de oír atentamente lo que hacía su amigo por varios minutos.

—El trasladador era la estúpida calcomanía de circulación vial que se vio obligado a cambiar ayer en la mañana, para poder continuar circulando en Londres sin inconvenientes con las autoridades muggles. —se acercó a informarles Nymph con evidente frustración.

—Aprende rápido sobre nosotros, será mejor no confiarnos. —comentó Daryll con el ceño fruncido luego de oírla, mirando de nuevo la pared.

—Por la diferencia en el ruido al golpear en distintos puntos creemos que detrás de esta zona hay un espacio hueco. —le explicó Anthony a la metamórfaga, al ver la expresión interrogante de la mujer con mechones de diferentes colores pastel debido a su embarazo.

—Llamaré a Fawkes y le pediré que explore el otro lado —decidió Nymph—. Yo no le entiendo como Harry, pero él a mí sí. —les aclaró al ver que la miraban interrogantes, sonriendo al verlos asentir.

Minutos después escuchaban el canto del ave fénix al otro lado de la pared, con sus oídos pegados a ella para poder oírlo, aunque no era uno que le hubiesen oído antes al ave.

—La buena noticia es que efectivamente existe un espacio vacío al otro lado, la mala es que nos costó bastante escucharlo así que la pared es gruesa. —resumió Anthony.

—No hemos podido desaparecernos, conjurar trasladadores, salir con ayuda de Fawkes, ni actuar contra paredes, techo o piso con nuestras varitas, pero podemos hacer magia con ellas aquí adentro —enumeró Nymph pensativa—. Creo que si logramos empezar a derribarla al modo muggle podríamos avanzar luego con la varita. —se explicó al ver que los dos detectives la miraban interrogantes.

—Hasta ahora nadie ha venido a decirnos nada, ni siquiera con todo el ruido que hemos hecho. Sospecho que Zabini nos envió a un lugar aislado del que supuso no podríamos escapar por nuestros propios medios con esos bloqueos y se aseguró que nadie pudiese ubicarnos —enumeró Daryll—. Pienso que la idea es retenernos aquí hasta mañana miércoles, para presionar de ese modo a Harry con Sirius, pero que hasta entonces no veremos a nadie ni será problema el hacer ruido para derribar la pared. No creo que haya hablado con nadie de sus planes y no confía en los rezagados, así que preparó este sitio para aislarnos sin tener que aparecer él por aquí ni necesitar otros que actuasen como guardias.

—Sin embargo será mejor que esperemos unas horas para hacer algo grande, mientras comprobamos si estás en lo cierto o no. —opinó Nymph.

—Podemos empezar por algo pequeño, tanto para averiguar con qué de lo que tiene Sirius en la camioneta podemos lograrlo mejor como para probar tu teoría sobre el que puedas ayudarnos con magia si logramos hacerle un pequeño boquete a la pared. —propuso Anthony.

Sus dos acompañantes asintieron y los tres se movilizaron hasta la camioneta, para comenzar a buscar entre las cosas con que los detectives habían equipado el vehículo del mago para que "se pudiese defender como muggle ante cualquier avería o eventualidad que se le presentase". Justo ahora se alegraban de aquello.

* * *

—¡¿CÓMO LOGRÓ LLEGAR A LA CAMIONETA DE SIRIUS?! —preguntó a gritos Harry, sin lograr contenerse más.

—Es lo que estoy averiguando, amigo. —le respondió con calma Harrison, tecleando rápido algunos códigos en el computador de Anya, con Dorothy, Andrew, Terry y Ernie a su lado dictándole los apuntes de sus libretas de su seguimiento al hombre de ojos grises y pelo negro azulado.

—Tenemos que conseguir la forma de traer a Sirius cuanto antes, deberíamos haberle hecho una transfusión con Johan y el tiempo corre en su contra. —expuso Nataly seria.

Robin la regañó con la mirada, señalándoles con una cabezadita a Harry y su hermano que estaban bastante desesperados.

—Lo que quiero decir es que han intentado ir Los Dragones por ellos, pero no lo hemos intentado Los Halcones. Tal vez Zabini no nos haya tomado en cuenta porque según nos han dicho nos desprecia a los muggles —se explicó, ruborizándose al notar que todos los que estaban en la casa zoo dejaban lo que estaban haciendo para mirarla—. Es sólo una idea. —musitó removiéndose nerviosa.

—Una excelente idea —sonrió Remus, girándose a mirar a Harry—. Tenemos que intentarlo. Pueden ayudarles a idear una forma de escapar, si estamos en lo cierto y no pensó en sus posibilidades sin magia.

—De acuerdo —aceptó luego de dudar un par de minutos—. Fawkes, amigo. —llamó al fénix. En cuanto apareció y se posó en su hombro se quedó mirando con las cejas enarcadas a los detectives, que estaban discutiendo cuál de ellos debería ir.

—Allá ya están dos policías, mientras que Ginny necesitará ayuda en el aspecto médico. —dijo con firmeza Laurence, mientras sacaba de su maletín equipo médico y lo metía en el morral que Johan había acercado.

En éste había ya puesto el médico squib una bolsa conteniendo fruta, pan y unos envases térmicos con comida cocida y jugo.

—En ese caso voy yo. —dijeron a coro Nataly, Maggie y Jonathan, mirándose en seguida los cuatro con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo intentará Laurence. Si logra Fawkes llevarlo allí entonces coordinaremos quién más irá. —decidió Kingsley, manteniendo su expresión firme y serena al ver que el resto de Los Halcones lo miraba con molestia. Sonrió levemente al verlos mascullar protestas entre dientes pero asentir.

—El plasma con el factor anticoagulante que necesita Sirius. —le entregó rápido Robin a su amigo.

—Los traeremos de vuelta pronto. —les aseguró Laurence mientras metía en sus bolsillos más material médico, así como lo necesario para los tratamientos de Anya y Ginny.

Media hora después se sentaba cabizbajo, pues habían hecho varios intentos con él y los otros sin conseguir nada.

—La calcomanía de circulación vial que le pusieron ayer en la mañana a la camioneta de Sirius. El verdadero oficial de tránsito acaba de reportarse a la estación de policía cercana a su casa, golpeado en la cabeza, diciendo que fue atacado el domingo en la noche. —rompió el silencio Harrison a las cinco de la madrugada.

Lunes y martes se les habían convertido en un solo día muy largo. Esperaban que pudiesen rescatarlos y después descansar al menos unas horas antes de "la hora cero".

—Zabini ha estado aprendiendo bastante de los muggles. —gruñó enojado Laurence.

—Eliminó a los que había contactado para el trabajo sucio. Seguro interrogó a algunos antes de terminar con ellos. —opinó Madox serio.

—Daphne dice que Zabini ha fingido absoluta naturalidad cuando Draco ha dado órdenes casi a medianoche de atacar en unas horas en la casa de Sirius en Nottingham, para retenerlo hasta mañana. Incluso ayudó a "afinar el plan para organizar el cómo capturar al padrino de Potter en su propia casa sin despertar sospechas". —les contó Kingsley el resumen del mensaje de su esposa, que le acababa de entregar su lechuza, luego de traducir la supuesta carta sobre los objetos que llegarían pronto a la joyería y quería que él le comprase. Ésa era la forma en que le comunicaba lo que la joven rubia le había dicho apenas abrir el negocio.

—Ese maldito lo va a… —masculló Fred furioso.

—… pagar muy caro. —completó George de la misma forma.

—Mis dragones se divertirán con lo que quede de él. —afirmó Charlie feroz.

—Debemos coordinar en paralelo al rescate de los secuestrados por Zabini, quién tomará el lugar de Sirius en su casa y en compañía de quiénes. —opinó Hermione.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundida Nataly.

—Yo tomaré el lugar de Sirius en Nottingham. —decidió Bill.

—Se supone que estás siguiendo un tratamiento, así que podrás tomar la poción multijugos sin problema —le empezó a aconsejar Ron luego de asentir—. Sólo practica un poco la mirada aristocrática que en él es tan natural y recuerda que aunque se desenvuelve casi normal desde que se recuperó. Ese pequeño margen debes tomarlo en cuenta.

—No entiendo. —se atrevió a expresar Christine su propia confusión y la de la mayoría de los presentes.

—Debemos seguir con el teatro para evitar que los rezagados vayan contra Hogwarts y descubran el vórtice allí, buscando a Theodore directamente al enterarse que uno de los otros mortífagos o uno de Los Conjurados ha capturado a padrino a espaldas de los otros —explicó Harry—. Fleur, Lavender y Dean se turnarán con Katie, Lee y Terry las "guardias para cuidar de Sirius" en Nottingham.

—De acuerdo. —aceptaron los seis de inmediato, trasladándose con Bill allí luego que Neville les consiguiese la poción multijugos y Harry proporcionase los cabellos que tomó del cepillo de cabello de su padrino.

—¿Estás seguro que ese maldito no sabe que soy un squib sino que cree que soy un muggle? —le preguntó Johan a Harry luego de verlos irse, después de haber estado absorto mirando salir el sol, sus ojos azules con un destello de haberse dado cuenta de algo importante.

—Totalmente seguro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —quiso saber el de ojos esmeralda.

—Dices que tu fénix no ha podido trasladar a ninguno, ni adentro ni a un sitio a una distancia cercana razonable para ubicarlos con rastreadores mágicos o visualmente. Pero ¿podría traer una ramita de algún árbol cercano al lugar en que se encuentran, o algo de tierra, o algo natural del contorno del sitio en que están? —planteó sin responderle, mientras terminaba de armar los detalles en su cabeza.

Todos lo miraron con curiosidad, pues después de los primeros tres gritos desesperados la noche antes había caído en un extraño mutismo. Había estado moviendo de aquí para allá lo que le pedían, sin intervenir ni hacer ningún gesto de molestia, con expresión concentrada.

—¿Podría traer algo del contorno tu fénix? —insistió Johan, empezando a exasperarse un poco por el silencio de su interlocutor.

—No lo sé, le pediré que lo intente. —le respondió Harry con sinceridad, enarcando una ceja al verlo asentir y salir luego hacia la parte posterior de la casa.

—No es mala idea. —pensó Robin en voz alta mirándolo alejarse hacia las mascotas de su hermana, dando un paso hacia la puerta para ir tras él.

—Te agradecería que la compartas con nosotros. —lo retuvo Remus.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el hijo desubicado, pues lo sacó de sus pensamientos su planteamiento.

—La idea de Johan que dices que no es mala. —le aclaró el ex licántropo, que por su reacción comprendió que había hablado en voz alta lo que estaba pensando y no se había dado cuenta de ello.

—La paloma del Arca de Noe y que Zabini no sepa que hay un squib en el grupo que ayuda a Harry en esta situación —le respondió Robin al comprender—. En el libro principal de una de las religiones del mundo muggle hay un relato sobre una paloma que lleva hojas en su pico a un hombre llamado Noe, para avisarle cuando el nivel de las aguas ha bajado y ellos poder salir del bote gigante en que se metieron para sobrevivir a un diluvio universal. — explicó al ver que los muggles asentían pero, a excepción de Hermione, los magos lo miraban sin comprender.

»Es una historia larga y enredada, pero lo importante es que si Fawkes logra traer algo del contorno podrían las mascotas de Anya rastrear el lugar en el que los retienen desde el sitio más cercano en que puede dejarnos el fénix. Sus instintos como animales les permitirían hacerlo, aunque para nosotros la tierra roja de aquí sea igual a la del Parque Nacional Yorkshire Dales.

—Excelente idea. —le brillaron las esmeraldas a Harry.

—Yo puedo ir con los cachorros de Anya y algunos míos, pues a nadie le extrañará que no participe en la defensa de Sirius ya que no lo he hecho hasta ahora por el problema de mi brazo izquierdo desde la guerra. —dijo de inmediato Hagrid, pidiéndole a su joven amigo que esta vez lo dejase ayudar. Sonrió ampliamente al verlo asentir en aceptación.

—Fawkes, por favor, ya sabes lo que necesitamos de ti —le pidió Harry luego de ver la expresión de su amigo semigigante, girándose a mirar el sitio en que Johan estaba rodeado por las mascotas de su hermana—. Robin, explícale a él que no debe excederse con una transfusión de sangre si padrino está mal, porque los necesitaremos a los dos en condiciones de correr mientras logramos sacarlos del sitio que está bloqueado mágicamente.

—Se lo haré entender. —afirmó en seguida. Después salió hacia donde su hermano estaba con las mascotas de su hermana, con el semigigante tras él.

—Debemos coordinar nuestras acciones pensando en que posiblemente Zabini haya puesto guardias a vigilar fuera de los límites del bloqueo mágico, o algún tipo de detectores de magia que le avisen que alguien se acerca y presentarse entonces con refuerzos para impedir que llegue alguien a ellos. —planteó Ron serio.

—Pienso que Los Halcones debemos ir tras los animales a buscarlos mientras que Los Dragones se concentran en preparar las cosas en el Departamento de Misterios —opinó Katherine, pidiéndole con la mano a Harry que aguardase—. Nosotros no podemos presentarnos en el Ministerio de Magia antes de "la hora cero" porque le daríamos armas a Zabini para presionar a Kingsley. Por otro lado, podemos ayudar a desplazarse más rápido a los que él tiene secuestrados mientras los sacamos del área en que los haya aislado, para llegar hasta un sitio desde el que puedan trasladarse con magia.

—Ni a mí me va a presionar con la presencia de muggles en el Ministerio ni a Harry con haber retenido a Sirius, así que seguiremos trabajando Los Halcones y Los Dragones en conjunto —se opuso de inmediato Kingsley—. No sabemos si tiene a algunos de los rezagados además de muggles preparados para evitar que nuestros amigos salgan del área que ha sellado mágicamente, así que algunos de nosotros iremos con ustedes a buscarlos.

—Y la profecía en rúnico dice que actuaremos unidos los dos mundos, lo cual ha sido confirmado por la traducción de los papiros antiguos que hiciste con tus conocimientos —continuó serio Harry—. Requeriremos de muggles para actuar en contra de los dos vórtices, pues los nueve cristales sólo pueden ser colocados por parejas mezcladas de los dos mundos.

—Totalmente de acuerdo. —opinó Madox, sonriendo al ver que todos se giraban a mirarlo sorprendidos. Le había costado bastante al principio el trabajar en conjunto con los magos, por lo que no le extrañaba la reacción.

* * *

—Mi turno —dijo Sirius mientras agarraba la pesada llave que hasta ahora había estado usando Anthony para abrir el boquete, sobresaltando a los dos detectives y la metamórfaga que por estar entretenidos en lo que hacían no se dieron cuenta que Ginny y él se les habían acercado—. Sin protestas, ustedes dos están agotados. —añadió al ver que tanto el rubio como el moreno querían oponerse.

—Y tú no debes intentarlo porque cualquier otro pequeño corte, o una lastimadura en el que ya tienes, o alguna interna, puede generarte una hemorragia incontrolable. —le retuvo su novia la mano.

—Si no salimos de aquí antes de "la hora cero" no tendremos que preocuparnos por eso, porque "pequeño Apolo" aún está enojado conmigo y estoy seguro que me ubicará con rapidez en cuanto llegue aquí. —le respondió Sirius.

—Yo tomo tu lugar. —le gruñó Ginny a Nymph luego de asentir en dirección a su pareja, quitándole el punzón y el martillo a la metamórfaga con el que ayudaba a ampliar el boquete que habían estado abriendo Anthony y Daryll a fuerza, aunque aún no lograban terminar de perforar totalmente la gruesa pared.

La metamórfaga y los dos detectives se sentaron cerca, recostados a la pared lateral izquierda de la cueva, agotados.

—Está amaneciendo. —comentó Nymph al ver los primeros rayos de sol entrando por las altas ventanas.

—No. Amaneció hace casi media hora. —denegó Anthony mirando aquello pensativo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Daryll con curiosidad.

—Hace un rato, cuando tomamos el último descanso, escuchamos un pequeño alboroto cerca. ¿Lo recuerdan? —les planteó Anthony.

—Claro, creímos que alguien se acercaba. —respondió Nymph encogiéndose de hombros, sin entender.

—Pero no apareció nadie porque lo que oímos fue a muchos animales dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día. —explicó el detective rubio.

—Claro, como ocurre siempre cerca de casa de los primos y la mía —asintió Daryll, que ahora comprendía porqué el sonido se le había hecho extrañamente familiar—. Lo que traduce que estamos en medio de un sitio boscoso, porque el ruido era bastante alto y eso significa que hay muchos animales ahí fuera.

—No sólo eso, sino que estamos en la base de una montaña bastante alta, que ha estado bloqueando la luz del sol a este sitio hasta ahora. Además que el frío es demasiado intenso para la época del año —afirmó Anthony, entrecerrando los ojos pensativo por unos momentos—. Nymph, hazme flotar nuevamente hasta las ventanas.

La metamórfaga y el detective moreno se miraron con curiosidad, encogiéndose de hombros los dos. Ella en seguida hizo lo que él le pedía, luego que lo viese tomar los prismáticos de la parte posterior de la camioneta.

—Estamos a los pies del Ben Nevis, al noreste de Fort William —aseveró Anthony luego de mirar durante un par de minutos por las ventanas con detenimiento—. Desde aquí diviso los restos del viejo Castillo Inverlochy, que papá y yo visitamos cuando era niño. —agregó señalando con su brazo hacia la dirección en que miraba en ese momento.

—Con razón hace un frío de los mil demonios. —se quejó Anya mientras se esforzaba en alcanzar la silla de ruedas.

—Se suponía que deberías estar durmiendo. —dijo Ginny mirándola en shock, al igual que los otros cuatro.

—Supongo que debí decirles antes que los sedantes tienen un efecto menos prolongado desde que estoy en el tratamiento especial. —confesó luego de morderse el labio inferior.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —denegó preocupado Anthony mientras Nymph lo bajaba, apresurándose a ir junto a ella en cuanto tocó tierra.

—¿Mimarme mucho? —planteó ella con tono de niña pequeña, sonriendo cuando él suspiró pero la abrazó y la besó en la boca, correspondiendo con intensidad al beso. Después se dejó abrigar más por él con la manta extra que habían llevado para que ella se tendiese en la grama tras la casa del primo. Dejó que él le movilizase la silla de ruedas y la acomodase sin decir ni hacer nada, para que no la regañasen.

—Escocia —murmuró Daryll mientras asimilaba lo dicho por su amigo—. Más nos vale que nos podamos desplazar con magia hasta Londres o jamás llegaremos a tiempo. —agregó preocupado.

—Ginny, Sirius y yo podremos conjurar un trasladador en cuanto estemos fuera de aquí, además que estoy segura que esta trampa estaba pensada sólo para ellos dos —replicó Nymph pensativa—. Tiene que haber otra razón para que Zabini pensase en este lugar.

—Charlie dijo que habían aislado mágicamente amplias zonas del Ben Nevis, el Ben Macdui y el Scafell Pike para que no funcionen apariciones ni trasladadores, con el fin de evitar accidentes con brujas y magos inexpertos por las colonias de dragones que han conseguido en ellos —les recordó Anya—. Supongo que pudo hacernos aparecer aquí adentro porque él formó parte de alguno de los grupos que establecieron las protecciones hace unos quince días. Según nos ha transmitido Draco se desenvuelve muy bien en domesticar animales mágicos y no creo que se haya presentado con su nombre y apariencia reales.

—¡Maldición! —exclamaron a coro la metamórfaga y la menuda pelirroja, sólo que por diferentes motivos.

—¡Sirius! —gritaron a coro los cuatro que se habían distraído con su posible ubicación, pues al girarse al oír a la menuda pelirroja y el grito de dolor de él lo vieron en el piso, con la mano derecha sujetándose la mano izquierda y en su rostro una expresión de dolor.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Nymph, mientras los dos detectives ayudaban rápido a Ginny a acomodarlo para que lo atendiese.

—Algo entró con fuerza un minuto después de lograr atravesar el muro y me alcanzó cuando removía los escombros pequeños con ayuda del destornillador. —respondió agitado Sirius, apretando los dientes al sacudirlo una oleada de dolor.

Junto con una ola de viento helado entró una lluvia de piedrecillas, cubriendo Daryll con su cuerpo a Ginny y Nymph mientras Anthony lo hacía con Sirius.

—Oye, deja de hacer eso —le gritó el detective rubio al animal que oía chillar a través de la abertura, haciendo en seguida el fuerte gruñido que le había enseñado el gorila macho mascota de su novia—. Mucho mejor —asintió al oír alejarse al animal—. ¿Qué? —preguntó al girar su rostro y ver como lo estaban mirando cuatro de sus acompañantes—. Stormer me enseñó porque dice que debo saber proteger a Anya. —añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Se suponía que tú le quitarías mañas a mi prima y no que ella te las enseñaría a ti. —denegó Daryll luego de rodar los ojos.

Anya y Anthony se miraron sonrientes por un momento, girándose en seguida los dos a prestarle atención a Sirius.

—¿Qué tan serio es? —le preguntó Nymph preocupada a Ginny al verla tragar saliva, luego de agitar su varita sobre la herida en la muñeca de la mano que algo muy afilado le había hecho.

—Hemorragia. —resumió Ginny.

—Trae la bolsa de plasma con anticoagulante que nos enviaron anoche —le pidió Anthony a Daryll—. Le haremos otra transfusión conmigo, pues ya vimos que acepta mi sangre al ser O negativo. — le dijo decidido a la pelirroja.

—Pero no eres totalmente compatible mientras que yo sí lo soy y siendo la segunda hemorragia será mejor una transfusión directa conmigo. —le contrarió el médico de ojos azules y pelo negro con tono tranquilo, quien acababa de aparecer cerca de la camioneta con Fawkes.

—¡Johan! —exclamaron los seis a coro.

—Hola, espero que no les moleste que me una a la fiesta —bromeó acercándose, sonriendo ampliamente cuando vio a su hermana mover la silla de ruedas hacia él para abrazarlo. Avanzó rápido hacia ella y se agachó para estrecharla con cariño—. Tranquila, ya la caballería viene en camino. Yo sólo he aprovechado que Zabini no sabía que en el grupo hay un squib para poder unírmeles antes.

—Te preferiría en un sitio seguro. Pero al mismo tiempo me alegra muchísimo que hayas venido, hijo. —le dijo con una sonrisa Sirius, apretando en seguida los ojos al acometerlo otra oleada de dolor.

—Tranquilo papá, todo va a estar bien —le aseguró acariciándole la cabeza con cariño, apresurándose a quitarse la chaqueta y tenderle a Ginny lo necesario para la transfusión—. Ponle un calmante fuerte aquí, Anya. —le indicó el lugar con la mano izquierda luego de examinarle las dos heridas, pues ya la vena del brazo derecho estaba siendo pinchada por la menuda pelirroja.

—Gracias. —musitó Sirius al sentir que se aliviaba el fuerte dolor, luego que la chica lo hubiese inyectado al sentarla Anthony en el piso junto a él.

—Bonito boquete, chicos. —los felicitó Johan mirando el hueco en la pared.

—Intentaré sacar mi mano con la varita para… —empezó a proponer Nymph.

—No —la interrumpió Daryll con firmeza—. Puede regresar el animal que ha alejado Anthony con el rugido que le enseñó Stormer y amplió el eco de este lugar. Tengo la fuerte sospecha que no está ahí fuera por casualidad, sino que fue dejado por Zabini como vigilancia "especial". —se explicó al ver que lo miraban interrogantes.

—Hagamos una prueba para saber si estás en lo cierto —propuso Johan, entregándole al detective moreno la cubierta desechable de la jeringuilla con que le habían puesto el calmante a su padre rodeada de la gasa con que le habían limpiado la sangre de la herida en la muñeca—. Vale, nadie asoma varitas ni manos por ahí. —afirmó cuando algo le arrancó aquello a su amigo de las manos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó preocupada Nymph.

—La pared es muy gruesa, pero para salir tendremos que hacerlo dentro de la camioneta que al menos nos dará algo de protección mientras vemos contra qué tenemos que pelear para poder huir. Así que tendremos que ampliar el boquete hasta su tamaño, cuidando de no atravesar totalmente la pared hasta que estemos seguros de poder salir en ella. —planteó Johan rompiendo el silencio de varios minutos que se había instalado en el lugar.

Quince minutos después daban por concluida la transfusión, pues Sirius no había perdido mucha sangre y Johan sabía que debía tener fuerzas para ayudarlos a salir. Les aplicó a Ginny, a Anya y a su padre sus tratamientos mientras Anthony y Daryll hacían con el punzón y el martillo un trazado aproximado del área a trabajar.

—Mi turno de trabajar y el de ustedes de descansar —les dijo serio Johan luego de examinar con más detenimiento las heridas de Sirius y vendar Ginny la muñeca, después de los dos quedar satisfechos con la forma en que reaccionaba al tratamiento combinado que le aplicaron y la transfusión—. Sin protestas, que tendremos que rotarnos porque el trabajo es bastante. —añadió rápidamente al verles intención de hacerlo.

—Él tiene razón. Ustedes tres no han dormido nada y es necesario que recuperen fuerzas para que nos puedan relevar luego. —lo apoyó Anya.

—No me gusta ese plural. —replicó Johan frunciendo el ceño.

—Ginny iba bien con el punzón y el martillo, mientras que yo voy a modificar el motor de mi silla de ruedas para hacer un pequeño láser que me permita ayudar. —explicó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—No avanzaremos mucho, pero al menos lograremos algo mientras ellos reposan y recuperan fuerzas. —aprobó Ginny.

—De acuerdo. —aceptaron con expresiones resignadas Nymph, Anthony y Daryll, gruñendo mientras Sirius se reía al ver que Ginny les preparaba unos sedantes para obligarlos a dormir de verdad.

Cuando despertaron se había unido de nuevo Sirius a los golpes contra la pared, habiendo entre Ginny, Anya, Johan y él logrado avanzar bastante en ampliar la demolición hasta el tamaño de la camioneta pero con una profundidad que apenas alcanzaba a ser una tercera parte del grosor del muro.

—Deténganse y vamos todos a comer algo de lo que logró traer Johan consigo en el morral. —les propuso Daryll, sonriendo al ver que asentían en aceptación porque estaban cansados.

Mientras comían el médico squib les contó lo que sabía sobre el ataque planeado a Nottingham, así como también que Hagrid había sido dejado por Fawkes con sus mascotas y las de Anya en la zona más cercana a ese lugar fuera del área bloqueada contra traslados mágicos.

—A eso te referías temprano con la caballería. —comprendió su hermana.

—Sí. Tus amigos podrán ubicarnos y guiar aquí a Los Halcones y Los Dragones, que vienen a rescatarnos de lo que haya preparado Zabini para evitar que lleguemos a Londres. Todos sabemos que a Sirius Black le gusta escaparse de sitios imposibles, tanto nosotros como nuestros enemigos, así que debe haber preparado varios tipos de contención. —afirmó él.

—El estar encerrado y acorralado incrementa mi creatividad, la cual es de por sí muy alta y efectiva. —opinó el aludido encogiéndose de hombros.

—E inversamente proporcional a tu modestia, casi al mismo nivel que la de Johan. —agregó Daryll, riéndose todos seguidamente.

—Muy bien, hora de ustedes descansar y nosotros continuar. —aseveró Anthony.

A las diez de la noche se acostaron agotados, haciendo guardia primero Anya, que era la menos cansada, siguiendo luego Ginny, Nymph, Anthony, Johan, Daryll y Sirius, en espera de oír algo fuera que indicase la llegada de amigos o el enemigo.

—Sugiero que nos ayudemos de los ganchos y las sogas que habíamos buscado para la mudanza de Christine. Los atamos a la camioneta para tensarlos y derribar con un solo tirón lo que nos falta excavar en el muro, abriendo otros tres pequeños boquetes para ubicarlos en puntos estratégicos que hagan estallar la pared. — planteó Anya cuando el sol estaba en el punto más alto del cielo, luego de mirar pensativa el hueco que habían logrado hacer en la gruesa pared.

—Buena idea —aprobó Daryll—. Anthony, Johan y yo los haremos.

Sirius suspiró y asintió en aceptación. La verdad era que se sentía agotado por todo lo hecho el día antes y esa mañana, además de un poco mareado por la alteración involuntaria en su tratamiento. Sabía que Ginny tampoco estaba bien, así que no podría engañarlos fingiendo "estoy bien, aquí no ha pasado nada".

Un par de horas después chirriaban los neumáticos de la camioneta seguidos de un sordo estallido. A pesar que Anya, Ginny y Sirius se encontraban dentro de la camioneta para que no los alcanzaran trozos de los escombros, quedaron cubiertos de una capa de polvo.

—¿Están bien? —preguntaron a coro Anya, Ginny y Sirius a Johan (que estaba al volante), Nymph (que estaba en la parte posterior vigilando que las cuerdas no se corriesen), Anthony y Daryll (que estaban en las esquinas entre la pared del boquete y las laterales con sus armas apuntando hacia fuera).

—Yo sí. —respondió la metamórfaga mientras tosía.

—También yo. —afirmó el médico squib, también tosiendo y sobándose la muñeca izquierda por la fuerza con que tuvo que sostener el volante para evitar que la camioneta se girase, moviendo en pequeños círculos el tobillo derecho luego de haber puesto el freno de mano. Había logrado evitar que el estallido del muro los impulsase con fuerza en retroceso contra la parte posterior de la cueva, pues habían girado la camioneta para salir de frente y rápido, pero lo brusco del movimiento para lograrlo le hacía sentir adolorido.

El silencio que siguió no les gustó a los cinco, que intentaban a través de la nube de polvo mirar hacia el punto en que debían encontrarse los detectives. El sonido de un disparo seguido de un chillido hizo sacar sus varitas a Ginny, Nymph y Sirius, mientras Anya y Johan empuñaban unas pequeñas armas semiautomáticas que se habían visto obligados a aprender a usar, al igual que Robin. El sonido de tres disparos más y unos chillidos lastimeros que se alejaban fue lo único que escucharon por un par de minutos.

—Todos acomódense dentro de la camioneta, rápido. —les ordenó Daryll.

—Ginny, Sirius y Anya al centro adelante, al medio y atrás respectivamente. Nymph, quédate atrás. —organizó Anthony.

Al alivio de oírlos se le unió pronto la preocupación por lo que habían oído y no entendían, obedeciéndoles sin embargo de inmediato.

Cuando Johan acercó la camioneta al ahora gran agujero, con Ginny a su lado, Sirius en el asiento tras él, mientras Nymph y Anya iba en el posterior recogiendo con sus varitas las sogas y ganchos, se sobresaltó al abrirse la puerta del copiloto y la que estaba tras él, subiéndose por la primera Daryll y por la segunda Anthony con rapidez y sus armas fuera a pesar que el vehículo estaba en movimiento.

—Me van a matar de un susto. —les reprochó, pues no los había visto acercarse al auto a pesar de haber intentado ver a través de la nube de polvo e ir avanzando despacio.

—Somos tres, porque a mí y a mi bebé nos han aterrado. —aseguró Nymph con la mano izquierda en su vientre y la derecha en su corazón.

—Lo siento, pero donde estábamos teníamos visibilidad de los bichos raros que intentaban entrar y debíamos mantener ángulo de tiro hasta el último minuto en que estuviésemos aquí —se disculpó Daryll—. Ahora acelera y sácanos de aquí.

Johan lo hizo de inmediato, aunque aún no veía mucho, sintiendo alivio cuando se despejó el polvo pero tragando saliva al ver el bosque por el que tendría que maniobrar con cuidado pero celeridad.

—¿Bichos raros? —preguntó intrigada Anya.

—Descríbenos lo que viste. —le pidió Ginny preocupada.

—Cabeza y patas frontales de águila gigante con cuerpo y patas traseras de león. —le respondió Daryll mirando atentamente alrededor.

—Grifos y son al menos tres —aseguró Anthony, antes de descargar dos disparos por la ventanilla hacia la parte posterior de la camioneta. Los reconocía porque esculturas de ellos eran muy usadas para adornar construcciones antiguas, de las que su padre tanto le habló en su infancia—. La pared está adornada con animales muertos por fuera.

—Aseguren los cinturones de seguridad porque esto se va a poner más movido que carril de montaña rusa. —les indicó Johan con tono bromista, intentando mantenerlos tranquilos mientras maniobraba con habilidad entre los árboles y esquivaba al mismo tiempo a tres enfurecidos grifos, pues el cuarto había caído detrás del auto ante la combinación de un disparo de Daryll y un hechizo de Nymph.

Lograron derribar uno más a la izquierda entre Ginny y Anthony antes que otro cayese sobre la camioneta, estallando el vidrio posterior con su pico. Johan lo vio por el retrovisor y aceleró para pasar bajo unas ramas bajas, las cuales cumplieron con su objetivo de tumbar al animal, pero sabía que volvería a la carga y le preocupaba no poder desplazarse más rápido en la dirección en que Fawkes los guiaba.

—Justo a tiempo. —afirmó con alivio cuando vio las mascotas de su hermana y las del semigigante a unos metros frente a ellos, sonriendo al ver las dos manchas veloces de los guepardos arrojarse sobre uno de los grifos restantes mientras hacia el otro se abalanzaban dos thestrals.

—No cantemos victoria. Hagrid está herido lo que significa que no sólo los grifos eran custodios para evitar el escape. —opinó Sirius mirando preocupado a su amigo semigigante.

—No se detengan, sigan a Fawkes —les gritó Hagrid al ver que la camioneta se dirigía a su ubicación—. Yo volveré al colegio con mis pequeños y los de Anya llegarán a su casa en cuanto ustedes estén a salvo de esos grifos.

—Haz lo que dice. —le ordenó Daryll a Johan al verlo dudar.

—Anya, Anthony y tú tienen que llegar a salvo a Londres, así que no te detengas. —le insistió Ginny pues había disminuido la velocidad.

—Ellos tienen razón, hijo. Además que Hagrid sabe cuidarse cuando se trata de bichejos y no tendrá problemas para salir con bien de esta situación. —le aseguró Sirius, sonriendo al sentir que de nuevo aceleraba.

A unos kilómetros se consiguieron con lo que supusieron, acertadamente, era el límite del bloqueo para traslados mágicos. Allí estaban peleando fieramente sus amigos con un grupo grande de rezagados encabezado por Travers.

Al ver la camioneta de su padrino con abolladuras, pero avanzando con seguridad hacia su posición, Harry sintió que el pecho se le llenaba de alegría y esperanza. Arreció en los ataques como también lo estaban haciendo quienes lo acompañaban. Pero justo en ese momento aparecieron más mortífagos rezagados y en segundos pasó de ser una situación medianamente equilibrada a ser totalmente desigual.

Justo cuando Johan lograba maniobrar con la camioneta, atravesando por entre los combates la línea invisible para los traslados, sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas al ver caer muerto por un rayo verde a Madox Brown.

—¡NO! —gritaron Anya y él simultáneamente, mientras Daryll tenía que saltar por delante de la menuda pelirroja y hacer girar con fuerza el volante para evitar que la camioneta colisionase con unos cuerpos que estaban siendo arrojados frente a ellos.

—¡EL TRASLADADOR, AHORA! —le gritó el detective moreno a Ginny—. ¡JOHAN, FRENA! —le gritó a su primo al verla asentir y apuntar con su varita al volante.

El joven hombre de ojos azules y pelo negro hizo lo que le ordenaba Daryll, porque le había obedecido desde niño cuando se encontraban en una emergencia al igual que sus hermanos de crianza. Pero su mente estaba mezclando la imagen del amigo cayendo con lo vivido el día en que murió su mamá, así como las tías y abuela que no siéndolo por sangre le dieron calor de hogar. Ni siquiera el tirón por el ombligo del trasladador lo hizo reaccionar.

—¿Anya? ¿Johan? —preguntó Nymph preocupada luego de un par de minutos de aparecer en el jardín posterior de la casa zoo, cuando aparecieron allí tanto las mascotas de ella como Los Halcones y ninguno de los dos se movió ni un poco.

—Anya, mi amor —la llamó con delicadeza Anthony, tomando con cariño entre sus dedos la primera de las lágrimas que se escapó de sus ojos abiertos y fijos, acariciándole con cariño la mejilla—. Sé que es difícil cariño, pero es necesario que te serenes un poco para que vayamos al Ministerio de Magia y pongamos entre los dos uno de los cristales en la pirámide. —le recordó con cariño, besándola en la mejilla con dulzura al ver que ante sus palabras cerraba los ojos y asentía mientras empezaba a llorar silenciosamente.

—Johan, yo… —se acercó con cautela Nataly a la puerta del conductor.

—Aléjate de mí —la interrumpió él, abriendo bruscamente la puerta de la camioneta para bajarse e irse lejos de ella—. No te me acerques, aléjate, no quiero que tú también mueras por mi culpa.

—Ni Madox, ni Johana, ni Madeleine, ni Danielle, ni la señora Marie Dyson murieron por culpa tuya —lo detuvo Sirius con firmeza, pues se había bajado rápido al esperarse una reacción así de su hijo—. Pero el dolor que le estás ocasionando a Nataly, al apartarla de ti cuando ella también está sufriendo, sí es tu responsabilidad. Así como lo será el que no logremos detener los dos vórtices en unas horas si no vas allí con nosotros, a poner con ella el cristal que les corresponde a ustedes dos. —agregó mientras lo estrechaba en sus brazos para que no huyese. Sintió que el corazón se le llenaba de dolor al sentirlo sollozar contra su pecho. Odiaba haber tenido que ser tan duro, pero sabía que de otra manera no lograría hacerlo reaccionar.

—Perdona Nataly, yo… —se giró a pedirle Johan luego de unos minutos, en cuanto logró serenarse un poco, con su rostro aún lleno de lágrimas.

—Shhh —lo interrumpió ella con dulzura colocando su mano sobre sus labios. Se acercó y lo abrazó, queriendo expresarle de esa forma lo que no lograba decirle con palabras—. Te comprendo y te amo. —afirmó cuando sintió que él la acunaba contra su pecho, empezando a sollozar sin poder contenerse.

Julie estaba abrazada a Robin a unos pasos de allí, que con los ojos cerrados la apretaba contra su cuerpo. Necesitaba desesperadamente sentirla viva para no hundirse en la desesperación.

Media hora después aparecieron el resto de Los Dragones con los cuerpos sin vida de Madox Brown, Anthony Goldstein y Michael Corner, los tres que habían fallecido de su grupo luchando contra los asesinos que envió Blaise Zabini contra ellos intentando evitar el escape de Sirius Black de sus garras.

—Los traje aquí antes que los enviemos al Hospital San Mungo y nosotros vayamos al Ministerio de Magia, para presentarles nuestro respeto a nuestros compañeros. —anunció Kingsley con solemnidad.

Todos los presentes asintieron en señal de estar de acuerdo, arreglándolos Ginny y Li Tieguai con sus varitas lo mejor posible. Luego hicieron un respetuoso círculo rodeándolos en silencio, observando como los últimos rayos del sol acariciaban sus rostros en aquél atardecer antes que la noche cayese.

Kingsley le dio una breve nota con su firma mágica al anciano medimago chino, para que se presentase en el hospital mágico con los tres cuerpos sin tener que explicar nada a nadie hasta que él llegase allí. La actividad en el Ministerio de Magia era su prioridad, pues si no resolvían esa situación lo demás carecería de sentido.

Justo al desaparecer el anciano con los cuerpos, todos retuvieron el aliento al ver aparecer a Pansy, Daphne y Draco con el trasladador de emergencia que les había dado Harry un par de semanas antes, malheridos seriamente los tres.

—Blaise nos ha delatado al llegar a la reunión el único mortífago que se les escapó en el enfrentamiento al sur del Ben Nevis. —explicó la rubia mientras ayudaba a sostenerse a su novio y la de pelo negro caía de rodillas.

Nataly, Maggie, Jonathan, Laurence, Robin y Johan se precipitaron hacia ellos, seguidos un par de minutos después por Ginny que tenía el rostro tan rojo como su pelo. Ksharapani Sushruta apareció en ese momento y se apresuró a ayudarlos mientras informaba:

—Le acaba de llegar una lechuza a la señora Malfoy diciéndole que el hijo ha muerto, que tienen a la nuera embarazada y la arrojarán a lo que hay en el colegio si no les entrega a Sirius Black.

—Maldito Zabini. —gruñó Draco furioso con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

—Vamos a la casa usted y yo para tranquilizarla, mientras su novio se recupera y nos unimos luego a los que irán al Ministerio de Magia. —le planteó Arthur a Daphne con tono suave.

—Lamento tener que desinflarle las ilusiones a Narcissa, pero aún no viene un bebé en camino —respondió Daphne la muda interrogante que veía en los ojos grises de su amado—. Pero trabajaremos en ello en cuanto resolvamos el lío que ha creado ese idiota. —le aseguró luego de besarlo en la boca.

—Yo quiero ir con Theo, por favor. —le pidió Pansy a Harry mientras la curaban, haciendo un esfuerzo para no quejarse y lucir tan firme como le era posible.

—Irás con Terry, Justin y Oliver a unirte a los que están allí, pero no esperes una cálida bienvenida de Luna y Neville Longbottom. —le respondió él mirándola serio.

—No tenía opción ese día, pero entiendo que no soy del agrado ni de ellos ni de muchos de ustedes. —le respondió ella con tono cansado.

—No eres de nuestro agrado, pero sabemos el porqué te viste obligada a hacerlo y también que hiciste lo posible para que Luna no muriese ni perdiese a su bebé —le aseguró Ginny seria—. Pero de eso hablaremos con calma luego que resolvamos el problema de los vórtices.

—Gracias Weasley. —le dijo Pansy con sinceridad luego de parpadear, pues notó de las miradas de quienes las rodeaban que apoyaban lo dicho por la menuda pelirroja.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó Draco preocupado a Sirius al verle el brazo y la muñeca vendadas que el medimago de la india empezaba a examinar.

—Mejor que tú. Soy un hueso duro de roer. —bromeó el animago con una sonrisa.

—¿Ya saben Zabini y los rezagados que puedo hacer magia sin varita? —le preguntó preocupado Harry.

—No con certeza, pero lo sospechan. —le respondió el rubio con sinceridad.

—¿Pudiste averiguar cómo pretenden entrar a los dos lugares más seguros del mundo mágico? —preguntó serio Kingsley.

—Al colegio entrarán por un túnel que existe entre las mazmorras de Slytherin y Hogsmeade, el cual descubrieron por casualidad Pansy, Theodore y Blaise cuando estudiaban séptimo año —le respondió Draco—. Sólo se puede acceder si se ha llegado al último año, con una clave especial que es transmitida de generación en generación por un código especial a las habitaciones de "los estudiantes líderes de la casa". Theodore intentó bloquear el acceso como Jefe de la Casa Slytherin en cuanto se enteró del vórtice, pero sólo puede hacerlo alguien que hable parsel como lo hacía el fundador.

—Y a estas horas ya deben haber entrado Zabini y sus seguidores así que el que vaya a sellarla es inútil. —refunfuñó Harry.

—No totalmente, les cortarías la retirada. —opinó Ron.

—Voy con Hermione y Draco a hacerlo y los alcanzo en el Departamento de Misterios. —decidió Harry.

—Espera —le pidió el rubio, girándose a mirar al Ministro sin esperar respuesta—. Al Ministerio de Magia van a acceder por medio del hermano menor de Dawlish, que me acabo de enterar que está con Blaise en esto desde el inicio. Conoce un modo de acceder debido a su hermano directo a la oficina de los aurores —les dijo rápido, deteniéndose al sentirse un poco mareado. La poción que le habían dado todavía no lo terminaba de estabilizar y aún sentía los efectos colaterales de las Maldiciones Cruciatus con que los alcanzaron a los tres antes de poder huir—. Algo sobre un retrato de un Yaxley que trabajó en los inicios del Ministerio.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Kingsley.

—No, es lo mejor que puede ocurrir —aseguró Hermione mientras con rapidez ayudaba al rubio a apoyarse, fingiendo no darse cuenta de la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro que captó de reojo—. Así atraparemos a todos los rezagados tanto en el colegio como en el Ministerio y no nos quedarán cabos sueltos como la última vez. —aclaró al ver que la mayoría la miraba como si hubiese dicho una barbaridad.

—Totalmente de acuerdo. —la apoyó Gawain con expresión fiera.

—Kingsley, reorganízalos de acuerdo a la nueva situación y avisa al colegio, pero recuerda que nuestra prioridad es primero detener los vórtices. En cuanto resolvamos eso se detendrá definitivamente a esos malditos. —afirmó Harry.

—Y usted nos ayudará a detenerlos como el auror que es, señor Potter. —lo presionó el moreno mirándolo fijamente.

—Eso espero, amigo. Tú sabes que eso es lo que deseo y lucharé por lograrlo. Pero si no logramos salir Hermione y yo de la Esfera de Poder ustedes seguirán adelante y velarán por los que quiero. —le respondió Harry, correspondiendo en seguida al abrazo que le dio Kingsley luego de asentir.

Draco frunció el ceño, pues aunque la emotividad del momento le hacía sentir incómodo no podía negarse a si mismo el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Miró de reojo los ojos de la castaña a su lado, brillando con desafío y decisión, que le recordaron el golpe que le dio cuando estudiaban tercer año por lo del hipogrifo. Rememoró la mirada de su novia un par de días antes, tan similar a la de ella ahora, cuando le planteó algo que le pareció una locura en ese momento. Tomó una decisión que esperaba poder cumplir.

Anthony apretó levemente la mano derecha de su novia mirándola con preocupación, sonriendo al verla tomar aire profundamente y asentir. No era una combatiente, en eso Daryll tenía razón, pero definitivamente si se presentaba una situación difícil la enfrentaba. Luna aseguraba que hubiese sido una excelente Ravenclaw y, por lo que había entendido de la explicación de las "casas" del colegio de magia, estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Con un leve asentimiento todos los presentes le indicaron al Ministro de Magia que estaban listos, activando éste el trasladador especial que había hecho con Gawain y Lancelot mediante los celulares que meses atrás preparasen Anya, Harrison y Harry, mientras este último desaparecía con su novia y el rubio hacia el colegio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Theodore asustado a Pansy al verla aparecer con los amigos de Harry y evidentemente malherida, corriendo a abrazarla.

—Blaise nos ha descubierto a los verdaderos Conjurados frente a los rezagados. Viene un grupo para acá y el otro va al Ministerio —le respondió ella estrechándolo entre sus brazos, temblando levemente—. Te amo, no sé lo que vaya a pasar hoy pero necesito que lo sepas antes que…

—Yo también te amo y vamos a salir con bien de esto. —le aseguró él, interrumpiéndola para que no se despidiese.

—En cuanto la poción esté lista, Terry los puede llevar con los alumnos que se quedaron para que los otros profesores los protejan, mientras Justin y Oliver trasladan la poción y Penny, Jefferson, Luna y yo vamos hacia el vórtice en el segundo piso. —les propuso Neville serio, como líder nombrado por Harry para defender el colegio.

—Yo voy a pelear para evitar que esos malditos lleguen a generar problemas. —le replicó firme Theodore.

—Y yo con él —aseveró Pansy—. No quiero imponérmeles y si consideran que en otro lugar mi varita será de más utilidad seguiré sus instrucciones, pero quisiera luchar al lado de Theo. —agregó al ver que la mayoría de quienes los rodeaban la estaban mirando serios y con el ceño fruncido.

—Mi pequeña Mary Alice pudo nacer gracias a la forma en que manejaste la situación ese día, aunque no pudiste evitar que mi padre y mis suegros muriesen —le dijo Luna con una suave sonrisa—. Gracias.

—Le pusiste un nombre bonito a la niña. —respondió Pansy luego de parpadear, sin saber que otra cosa decir. Era por ese tipo de reacciones y las excentricidades de la rubia frente a ella que sus compañeros de curso siempre la habían llamado "lunática" Lovegood.

—Terry y Justin llevarán la poción al Ministerio en cuanto esté lista, desplazándonos los demás al baño en que vivía el fantasma de Myrtle antes de verse atrapada por el vórtice. —decidió Neville.

—¿Cómo está la fantasma? —preguntó con sincera curiosidad Pansy.

—Ha logrado trascender luego de unas charlas muy… interesantes con Luna. —le respondió el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin con expresión de "cada loco con su tema".

—Mi esposa es Ravenclaw, como lo fue Myrtle, creo que por eso logró entenderse con ella. —comentó Neville encogiéndose de hombros.

—Era una chica lista a quien sólo le faltó comprensión de la actitud complicada que las mentes menos agudas usan para desenvolverse diariamente. —explicó Luna tranquilamente.

Pansy, Penny, Jefferson, Terry, Justin, Oliver y Theodore la miraron con asombro, sacudiendo seguidamente la cabeza sin decir nada. Todos habían conocido a "Myrtle la Llorona" cuando estudiaron en el colegio y a ninguno le cuadraba exactamente con lo dicho por ella, pero tampoco comprendían la forma de pensar de la rubia de ojos plateados así que prefirieron permanecer en silencio.

Neville sonrió levemente al notar sus reacciones, abrazando a su esposa por los hombros mientras veía a Theodore agregar el último de los ingredientes y ajustar la llama.

—Está lista. —aseguró el Slytherin al verla tomar un color verde oscuro brillante como el de la hojas de los árboles en mitad de la primavera, apagando en seguida la llama bajo el caldero y trasvasando a nueve envases el contenido del mismo.

—Justo a tiempo. —afirmó Jefferson al oír unos ruidos de combate afuera.

Estaban en la oficina del profesor de Pociones, cerca de las mazmorras.

—Sería conveniente que alguien más los cubriese a ellos, para que puedan llevar la poción con seguridad. —sugirió Pansy empuñando su varita hacia fuera y señalando con una cabezadita a Terry y Justin.

—No es necesario y aquí se necesitarán varias varitas por lo que se oye ahí fuera. —replicó el segundo.

—Buena suerte y si pueden regresen a ayudar. —los despidió Neville.

Pansy se encogió de hombros y salió rápidamente con Theodore a su lado, pues sabían a dónde dirigirse y también que los otros no querrían darles la espalda.

Luna se dio cuenta que la Slytherin había tenido razón cuando vio que se precipitaban los rezagados a bloquear a los dos que intentaban separarse de ellos, ayudándola a evitar que los alcanzaran.

—Ella y yo los cubriremos mientras llegan a destino, ustedes reténganlos en la medida de lo posible. —le dijo con seguridad a su esposo, haciéndolo luego de verlo mascullar una protesta entre dientes pero asentir. No le extrañó ni un poco que enviase a Jefferson con ellas a proteger a los dos que llevaban los nueve envases con la poción.

El joven auror se sorprendió cuando la Slytherin lo empujó para que no le acertasen con una maldición mientras con habilidad atacaba a quien la había lanzado.

—Blaise tiene razón en que eres una tonta que sigue ciegamente a Draco Malfoy hacia su destrucción. —le dijo el mortífago a Pansy.

—Los tontos son ustedes que siguen a ese idiota sin comprender que ha desatado un peligro que él no sabe detener y nos puede matar a todos, ni dio oportunidad que otros puedan hacerlo con seguridad. —le respondió ella enojada, con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos negros, su brazo izquierdo sangrando pero sin detenerse por ello, moviéndose con habilidad para cubrir a los que llevaban la poción.

—Eso es mentira. —rugió el asesino alto y fornido lanzándose hacia ella para quitarla de en medio y que los otros que venían con él pudiesen detener a los otros.

—Lástima que no sea mentira. —comentó la Slytherin luego de noquearlo a él y a otro con una de las peores maldiciones que su padre le había enseñado.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó uno de los tres mortífagos más jóvenes que iban tras los otros dos como refuerzos.

—En el baño en que pernoctaba Myrtle está la mejor respuesta a tu pregunta. —respondió con tranquilidad Luna.

—Moveos, ahora, no debemos confiarnos y podrían venir otros. —susurró Pansy al ver que Terry y Justin se habían detenido asombrados al verlos alejarse.

—Vamos, rápido. —la apoyaron Luna y Jefferson en voz baja.

Unos minutos después los vieron desaparecer por la chimenea de la dirección mediante polvos flú, mientras Luna curaba con habilidad y celeridad a los dos que se quedaban.

—Gracias. —le agradeció la Slytherin sintiéndose incómoda.

—Bajemos al segundo piso para asegurarnos que Theodore y Neville no hacen ninguna tontería aprovechando que no estamos con ellos. —le respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

* * *

—Sellado —aseveró Harry bajando la varita, pensando en que Severus Snape no había sabido de aquél túnel porque nunca fue considerado parte de "los estudiantes líderes de la casa Slytherin" y que si su enemigo no lo había usado en su época era porque seguramente Albus Dumbledore se había enterado de alguna manera, o Tom Riddle lo había creído ya que siempre le temió—. Nosotros tenemos que ir al Ministerio. ¿Te quedas aquí y envió a Daphne para que se te una? —le preguntó al que fue su rival en el colegio.

—No, voy con ustedes. —le respondió con seguridad Draco.

—Como gustes. —se encogió de hombros Hermione.

—¿Ya aprendiste a montar una escoba, Granger? —le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara el rubio—. Daphne será una de mis cazadoras en el partido de Quidditch que tenemos pautado tu novio y yo. —agregó con tranquilidad al ver que se giraba a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Cómo lo lograste? —le preguntó asombrado Harry.

—Le dije que si lo hacía por mí yo habría logrado algo que tú no. —le respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo seré una de tus cazadoras, Harry —gruñó la castaña molesta, enojándose más al ver a las esmeraldas que amaba mirarla con asombro mientras el rubio se soltaba a reír—. El trasladador al Ministerio, cariño. —le dijo con expresión molesta.

—Te amo. — afirmó Harry feliz antes de besarla y abrazarla con pasión.

Draco rodó los ojos y carraspeó.

—Tan molesto e inoportuno como siempre. —protestó Harry.

—Sólo cumplo con mi trabajo, Potter. —sonrió el rubio, ampliándose su sonrisa al verlos a los dos bufar.

—Tú lo que tienes es envidia porque Daphne no está aquí. —aseveró Hermione.

—Sigues siendo fastidiosamente lista. —replicó Draco mientras tocaba el pergamino que Harry acababa de transformar en trasladador.

El de ojos esmeraldas sonrió mientras el pergamino brillaba con una luz azulada y sentía el familiar tirón en el ombligo. Una vez más agradecía en silencio que él pudiese hacer trasladadores hacia y en Hogwarts desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad, quebrantando lo que decía el famoso libro que tanto le había gustado a su hermosa castaña restregarles a él y a su mejor amigo que nunca habían leído, Historia de Hogwarts.

Al aparecer en el nivel nueve del Ministerio de Magia, frente a las puertas del Departamento de Misterios, los tres se tensaron.

—¿Subirás al nivel dos a pelear o te quedas con nosotros? —preguntó Hermione seria.

—Me quedo con ustedes. —le respondió el rubio igual.

Harry se limitó a asentir y entrar con su novia tomada de la mano. Avanzó por el largo corredor que tantas veces le obligó a ver Voldemort en sueños durante su quinto año para conducirlo a una trampa mortal, atravesando luego la puerta negra que llevaba a la sala circular, la cual giraba una vez se cerraba la que acababa de atravesar hasta detenerse. Tenía meses bajando allí, pero ésa era la primera vez en que los recuerdos de la vez en que Sirius cayó tras el Velo de la Muerte lo golpeaban con tanta fuerza.

—¿Cómo sabéis cuál es la puerta correcta? —preguntó Draco con fingida curiosidad, rompiendo el silencio porque había sentido a sus acompañantes tensarse.

—Hacia el vórtice —señaló Harry una puerta hacia la derecha— o hacia el destino que a Hermione y a mí nos espera. —señaló la que estaba frente a él.

—Con ustedes. —respondió el rubio tenso.

—Daphne podría estar con los otros. —le planteó la castaña mirándolo de reojo con una leve sospecha en sus ojos marrones.

—Estará donde ustedes tienen que ir, te lo aseguro. —le respondió el rubio sin mirarla, sus ojos grises clavados en la puerta que había señalado el de pelo negro.

—Me gustaría tener el tiempo para entender el porqué de eso pero no lo tengo —dijo Harry en voz baja, suspirando en seguida—. Vamos mi amor, nuestra ceremonia de bodas nos espera. Quien lo iba a decir, Draco Malfoy será uno de nuestros testigos.

—La vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida. —tarareó ella el coro de una canción muggle, intentando en vano calmarse con ese recuerdo de sus padres.

—Si me hubiesen avisado que veníamos a eso me hubiese puesto mi mejor túnica —comentó Draco con fingida molestia, sonriendo al verlos rodar los ojos—. Ustedes tendrán que decirle a Daphne que no vino adecuadamente vestida para tan magnífico acto y soportar su enojo por ello. —agregó con alegría al notar que se habían destensado un poco.

—Ah no, yo bastante tengo con mi mujer. Tú tendrás que hacerte cargo de la tuya. —le respondió Harry con una gran sonrisa, agradeciéndole con su mirada lo que intentaba hacer.

—Hombres, son todos iguales. —denegó la castaña fingiendo expresión de fastidio, soltándose a reír los tres.

Tomaron aire profundamente y entraron. Daphne se apresuró a ir junto a su prometido, que le tomó la mano de inmediato, mirando luego con curiosidad la pirámide negra que estaba ubicada frente a…

—¡Increíble! —murmuró sin poder contenerse.

—Ni que lo digas. —asintió Harry.

—Es la tercera vez que la vemos y siempre nos produce esa sensación de vértigo, respeto y paz. —comentó Hermione mirándola absorta.

El ruido de un enfrentamiento con maldiciones que bajaba hacia el lugar los hizo reaccionar, sellando Harry la puerta tras ellos con su varita en su mano derecha.

—¿Listos amigos? —preguntó Harry a quienes los estaban esperando.

Las diez parejas que estaban allí se miraron.

—¿Quién apostó porque ellos serían la doceava pareja? —preguntó Sirius con tono bromista.

—Ninguno. —le respondió Ron mirando los dos rubios junto a su mejor amiga con incredulidad.

—Yo lo hice. —le contradijo Anya con una pícara sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron todos los demás con curiosidad, incluidos Daphne y Draco que sospechaban de lo que estaban hablando.

—Sólo por contradecir a Fred y George. Me divierte hacerlo. —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—Absolutamente incorregible. —afirmó Anthony antes de soltarse a reír.

—Daphne, Draco, les presento a mi hermana por parte de padre, Anya Dyson, y a su prometido Anthony Bennett —comenzó a presentarlos con una amplia sonrisa Harry—. A su lado están Nataly Harvey que es la prometida de Johan Hawking, hijo de Sirius y por lo tanto como si fuese mi hermano. Julie Powell y su prometido Robin Groombridge, quien es hijo de Remus y por consiguiente se podría considerar mi primo hermano. Jonathan Medawar, novio de Hannah. Andrew Forde, novio de Angelina. Dorothy Ford, pronto esposa de Lancelot White. Laurence Dahl, prometido de Tania Hart. Michael Spencer, novio de Susan. Katherine Stewart, prometida de Ron. Ellos son las nueve parejas encargadas de colocar los nueve cristales en la pirámide negra luego de ser sumergidas en la poción que preparó Theodore.

—Mucho gusto. —afirmaron los dos Slytherin a coro.

—Un muggle y un mago en cada pareja, a excepción de Johan Hawking. —agregó Draco con curiosidad.

—Los mundos mágico y no mágico unidos, incluyendo además a los que no pertenecemos totalmente ni al uno ni al otro sino que estamos justo a la mitad, lo que nos hace los más especiales. —explicó Johan con una sonrisa satisfecha y el porte aristocrático que había heredado de su padre.

—Sin duda un Black, aunque no lleve el apellido formalmente. —afirmó Daphne con una gran sonrisa.

—Les presento también a nuestros otros testigos, Kathleen Middleton y Jerry Fleming, Christine Lean y Harrison Simmons, Maggie Bracknell y Daryll Conrad quienes deberán asegurarse en cada cara de la pirámide que ninguno de nuestros amigos ceda en la presión que deben ejercer con sus manos para evitar que los cristales se intenten salir por la energía que Hermione y yo liberemos una vez que estemos ahí adentro. —completó Harry.

—Mucho gusto. —aseveraron en seguida los dos Slytherin.

—Ginny y Sirius están aquí porque una profecía en rúnico antiguo decía que once parejas nos ayudarían hoy con lo que tenemos que hacer, aunque hasta ahora no habían podido atravesar esa puerta ninguna de las otras parejas que lo intentaron ni sabemos para qué tienen que estar ustedes cuatro aquí. —explicó Hermione al ver que los rubios los miraban con curiosidad evidente.

—Bueno, ellos serán los padrinos de boda de Harry y nosotros los tuyos. —dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron a coro los detectives con curiosidad y los magos con asombro.

—¿No se los dijimos? Nos estamos casando Hermione y yo. —le siguió la corriente Harry.

—Tenemos que estar vestidas adecuadamente, madrina. —agregó Hermione luego de cambiar con su varita su túnica por una blanca y la de Daphne por una verde claro, sonriendo por la expresión de asombro de los dos Slytherin.

—¿Se han vuelto locos? —preguntó asustado Ron.

—No creo, pero hasta que no sepamos para qué estamos aquí es una buena excusa. ¿No te parece? —le respondió Anya, sonriendo ampliamente al ver a su hermano asentir. Estaba intentando con su actitud y mirada transmitirle su amor fraterno y apoyo.

—Vale, pero Katy y yo somos los padrinos en su boda formal y de su primer hijo. —respondió Ron mirando significativamente a sus dos mejores amigos.

Los tres se sonrieron, tomaron aire profundamente y asintieron.

—Comencemos. —les indicó Harry una vez que Hermione y él estaban ubicados frente a la enorme esfera que iluminaba la estancia con una luz blanca brillante, sin ser molesta para la vista, en la cual se veían varias escenas de nacimiento de galaxias, soles, planetas, criaturas de diferentes especies, pasando de una a otra con asombrosa rapidez y suavidad, sin que se notase una brusquedad en los cambios.

Las nueve parejas sumergieron los cristales en la poción hasta que los vieron adquirir un color dorado, momento en que los extrajeron para insertarlos en la pirámide. Hermione y Harry miraron a Daphne y Draco ubicados a su izquierda, luego a Ginny y Sirius ubicados a su derecha, tomaron aire profundamente y con sus manos apretadas avanzaron hacia la esfera.

* * *

—¡Mamá! —exclamaron asustados los gemelos pelirrojos al ver entrar flotando en su silla a Molly Weasley a la sala en que se encontraba el Velo de la Muerte.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó intranquilo Charlie, mientras retrocedía en el combate que tenía con un mortífago y lo estaba empujando adentro así como a los otros miembros de Los Dragones que intentaban impedir que llegasen al vórtice.

—Ayudar a mi familia, como siempre he hecho y seguiré haciendo mientras exista. —le respondió ella mientras con su varita lanzaba un rápido hechizo de defensa que dejaba fuera de combate a otro mortífago, que pretendía atacar a su hijo mayor por la espalda.

—Gracias por eso. —le guiñó el ojo derecho Bill, que sabía sería una pérdida de tiempo intentar sacarla de allí.

—Pero… —protestaron Charlie y los gemelos a coro.

—A concentrarse en lo que hay que hacer. —los regañó Molly con el tono que siempre había usado con sus hijos para que la obedecieran.

—Sí mamá. —aceptaron a regañadientes.

Gawain miró de reojo a Arthur, que se limitó a suspirar y encogerse de hombros para luego seguir combatiendo. El jefe de los aurores rodó los ojos e hizo lo posible por alejar de los dos a los mortífagos que combatían mejor, interponiéndose en su camino.

Parvati se esforzaba en mantenerse concentrada en el cántico que hacía en dirección al vórtice ondeando su varita con precisión, a pesar de los combates a su alrededor. Padma, Fred y George luchaban fieramente para evitar que ningún mortífago o maldición se acercase a ella.

Durante un instante a Molly y Arthur les pareció que la lucha a su alrededor se congelaba, mientras Yaxley avanzaba por un costado hacia los cuatro con expresión enloquecida. Las miradas de los esposos se cruzaron y en un acuerdo sin palabras se lanzaron hacia el mortífago, alcanzando a unirse en un abrazo lleno de amor y mutuo consuelo mientras los tres caían hacia el vórtice mágico.

—¡NO! —retumbó el grito de dolor de Bill, Charlie, Fred y George, haciéndoles coro Los Dragones, reverberando en la sala la sílaba cargada de sentimiento durante varios minutos.

Los mortífagos se congelaron ante la visión que se presentó ante ellos, suspendiendo lo sucedido todos los combates.

* * *

—Escuchad a Pansy. —los urgió Narcissa al verlos dudar por las palabras de la mejor amiga de su hijo.

—No es cierto lo que Pansy dice —les gritó Blaise a los mortífagos que iban con él, al notar que retrocedían levemente al ver el vórtice y oír las palabras de quien hasta poco antes habían considerado una de sus líderes y las de la aristocrática rubia—. Se los demostraré. —rugió enojado lanzando una maldición de onda explosiva hacia Penélope Clearwater y Steve Hart que hacían un extraño cántico ondeando sus varitas hacia el extraño fenómeno mágico concentrados, protegidos por Ernie Macmillan, Alicia Spinnet, Luna y Neville Longbottom, que eran los que luchaban más cerca del vórtice contra él y quienes lo acompañaban.

—¡NO! —gritaron a coro Narcissa, Pansy y Theodore, arrojándose hacia ellos.

Pansy logró sacar de la trayectoria a Luna, Narcissa a Neville y Theodore a Alicia y Steve, pero la onda explosiva arrastró hacia el vórtice mágico a Penélope, Ernie y el propio Blaise Zabini.

En el último instante, mientras caían dentro del vórtice mágico, Penélope y Ernie unieron sus manos y se miraron directo a los ojos confesándose el amor del que hasta ahora no habían sido capaces de hablar.

Los rezagados que estaban en el colegio bajaron sus varitas mientras veían paralizados lo que estaba ocurriendo.


	18. Alegrías y Sorpresas

_Resumen: La situación en los dos vórtices mágicos. La puerta sellada se abre para doce parejas y abre un nuevo camino. Partido de Quidditch._

_**Alegrías y Sorpresas**_

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó John al ver que el vórtice empezaba a expandirse—. Steve, retoma el cántico. ¡Ahora! Hay que contenerlo. —le ordenó con firmeza, pues sabía que si no lo hacía reaccionar rápido todos los que estaban en ese pasillo serían arrastrados ahí en segundos.

El joven inefable cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, concentrándose en el rostro de Alicia apenas los abrió para estabilizarse y empezar de nuevo con el cántico y el movimiento preciso con su varita, aunque parpadeó por un momento confundido al ver que frente al vórtice había ahora una especie de malla que parecía hecha de hebras transparentes pero brillantes.

En este vórtice tenían que actuar simultáneamente dos personas, mientras en el Ministerio sólo era necesario el cántico de una, porque la magia residual en Hogwarts era mayor y aceleraba el proceso mágico del vórtice. John lo sabía, pero no había otro inefable allí y ninguno de los Dragones presentes aprendió el especial hechizo de contención. Esperaba que Steve lo pudiese contener mientras Harry lo detenía definitivamente, con ayuda de Hermione y los otros que estaban con él tras la Puerta Sellada en el Ministerio de Magia.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó aterrada una mortífaga novata, mientras veía horrorizada como siete sombras se precipitaban sobre Blaise Zabini en una zona llena de escombros y con aspecto tenebroso.

—Ése es el mundo tras El Velo de la Muerte al que con mucha dificultad sobrevivió mi primo —le respondió con frialdad Narcissa mientras se incorporaba con ayuda de Neville—. El que se unirá con el que conocemos si no logra ser detenido lo que desató Tom Riddle y terminó de desencadenar Blaise Zabini, los dos por ansias de poder y sin tener el conocimiento sobre lo que hacían.

—Pero… Él dijo… —tartamudeó uno de los mortífagos de más experiencia.

—¿Quieres ir a preguntarle personalmente lo que piensa ahora de lo que decía? —gruñó Pansy furiosa.

—¿Por qué la que estaba haciendo el cántico extraño y el auror que cayó con ellos no están ahí con él, sino que se desvanecieron en una luz brillante? —preguntó otro de los mortífagos novatos.

—Porque en el último instante descubrieron el verdadero poder que tenemos brujas, magos, squibs y muggles —le respondió Luna con sencillez, sonriendo al ver que todos se giraban a mirarla con curiosidad, incluido Steve que suspendió su cántico y movimiento de varita al ver que la malla se convertía en una pared sólida contra la cual no tenía efecto lo que había estado haciendo—. El amor por nuestros semejantes al mismo nivel que sentimos por nosotros mismos, enfocados en una persona por la que somos capaces de darlo todo seamos o no correspondidos por ella y con la que seríamos felices de estar en cualquier lugar, por más terrible que éste sea.

Narcissa miró a John y las varitas de los mortífagos más cercanos alternativamente, de manera significativa, diciéndole sin palabras que era ahora o nunca que los desarmaban y detenían definitivamente.

El auror comprendió perfectamente y de manera rápida les transmitió a Los Dragones con disimulados gestos de su rostro la orden. A un leve asentimiento suyo los desarmaron simultáneamente con agilidad, sonriendo ante sus expresiones de desconcierto mientras perdían sus varitas.

—Azkaban espera por ustedes. Pero primero nos aseguraremos de saber con certeza si lo que Blaise Zabini comenzó ha podido ser detenido. —sentenció John Stevenson luego de atarlos con sogas mágicas antidesaparición y silenciarlos, girándose a mirar con preocupación el vórtice sellado pero que seguía del mismo tamaño.

* * *

—Ellos… Ellos… —sollozó Padma.

—Mi amor, debes seguir con el cántico, por favor. —le pidió George a Parvati mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos azules sin que tuviese conciencia de ello.

—No puedo. —susurró ella con su mano temblorosa sosteniendo apenas su varita.

—Sí puedes. Por mi gemelo, por tu gemela, por mis padres que dieron su vida para que no te detuviesen y por todos los que estamos luchando para que esa cosa no destruya el mundo en el que vivimos. —le replicó Fred con firmeza entre su llanto.

—Te ayudo, vamos, sí puedes. —le insistió George ayudándola a sujetar su varita con más firmeza y ubicándose tras ella para ayudarla. Los dos vieron la extraña malla frente a éste, pero no tenían tiempo para averiguar lo que era así que reiniciaron el cántico.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el mortífago que había estado combatiendo con Arthur Weasley justo antes que hiciese la extraña maniobra para junto con la esposa derribar a Yaxley hacia la extraña visión en medio del extraño arco de piedra.

—El mundo al que se llegaba al atravesar El Velo de la Muerte. El que se llegará a unir con el nuestro si no logramos detener lo que Tom Riddle y Blaise Zabini desataron —le respondió con el ceño fruncido Kingsley.

Miró significativamente a Gawain, luego a Los Dragones y aurores que combatían junto a él al elevado grupo de mortífagos que había llegado al Ministerio de Magia. Con dificultad habían logrado evitar que se dividiesen en dos grupos, pues Yaxley había pretendido guiar una parte hacia el lugar en el que estaban Harry con Los Halcones y los otros, pero la Puerta Sellada no había cedido y ellos los lograron empujar hacia allí.

—Serán llevados a Azkaban en cuanto resolvamos lo que ellos generaron. —aseguró el jefe de los aurores luego que los desarmaron, ataron mágicamente y silenciaron con hechizos silenciosos y consecutivos ante el leve asentimiento del Ministro de Magia.

Parvati y George suspendieron en ese momento el cántico y movimiento de la varita de ella ante un leve gesto de la inefable, que comprendió que al convertirse la malla en una especie de pared transparente ya no estaban haciendo nada.

—¿Qué pasó con mamá y papá? —preguntó en un susurro Charlie, que se acercó a ellos lentamente con su esposa.

—Ellos lo cruzaron sabiendo hacia donde irían a parar, pero no importándoles porque con eso nos salvaban a sus hijos por sangre y por afecto, además que estarían juntos apoyándose con el amor que se tenían ante cualquier dificultad como hicieron siempre. Por eso trascendieron de inmediato —le respondió Parvati con seguridad—. ¿Por qué si lo sé no puedo dejar de sentir este vacío en mi pecho?

—Porque se ganaron nuestros corazones y queríamos que estuviesen en nuestros matrimonios con sus hijos. —le respondió Padma mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

—Y ellos querían estar, especialmente mamá. —les aseguró Bill mientras su llanto bañaba su rostro, el que había desfigurado parcialmente años antes Greyback.

—Lo estarán de la misma forma que Lily y James siempre han estado con Harry, en nuestros corazones. —les aseguró Remus con una suave sonrisa mientras sus lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos dorados, abrazado a su adorada metamórfaga.

—Ahora sólo nos queda confiar en que Hermione y Harry puedan no sólo detener esto, sino estar presentes físicamente con nosotros en esas bodas. —comentó Kingsley mientras le apretaba el hombro a Gawain, que con su rostro agachado intentaba ocultar su llanto abrazado a Hestia. Sabía que su amigo se había encariñado mucho con Molly Weasley, la "gran y maternal abuela" como le decían con cariño.

* * *

—¿Qué está pasando? —musitó asustada Daphne.

—Daryll, ayúdanos más, por favor. —le suplicó Anya, pues ella y Anthony casi no lograban contener el cristal que parecía querer ser expulsado por la luz negra brillante que había brotado de la pirámide al insertar los nueve bañados en la poción.

El moreno empujó con su mano izquierda sobre las de ellos dos con más fuerza y la derecha seguía sobre las de Julie y Robin, mientras Maggie se esforzaba en ayudar a Nataly y Johan. Harrison ayudaba a Hannah y Jonathan con la izquierda y Dorothy y Lancelot con la derecha, mientras Christine lo hacía con Angelina y Andrew. En la tercera cara de la pirámide estaba Jerry ayudando con la derecha a Katherine y Ron mientras con la izquierda lo hacía con Tania y Laurence. Kathleen ayudaba a Susan y Michael.

—¿Cómo rayos se supone que los hagamos girar si apenas logramos contenerlos? —preguntó exasperado Johan.

—¿Girar? —preguntaron los demás sin entender.

—¿No oyeron? —repreguntó él intrigado.

—Claro, sólo te preguntamos por fastidiar. —le respondió exasperado Laurence.

—¿Girar hacia dónde y cuánto? —preguntó Robin, que sabía que debía detenerlos para que se enfocasen en lo importante.

—Los que están cerca de la cúspide hacia la izquierda de modo que lo que ahora apunta hacia ese vértice apunte hacia el centro y luego una vuelta completa hacia la derecha, nosotros aquí abajo igual pero tomando como referencia los vértices más cercanos a nuestro respectivo cristal. —respondió Johan.

—Esperen —los detuvo Draco cuando vio que iban a empezar a hacerlo—. ¿En algún orden o todos al mismo tiempo? —le preguntó a quien era su primo.

—Primero los de la izquierda, luego nosotros y después los de arriba. —respondió Johan mientras sacudía su cabeza, con expresión adolorida en el rostro.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Sirius preocupado, empezando a desplazarse hacia él.

—No te muevas. Ustedes cuatro tienen que estar cerca de esa esfera para que cuando los llamen vayan por ellos. —le dijo Johan rápido, mientras de sus oídos empezaba a escaparse un hilillo de sangre.

—Dios mío, por favor, ayúdanos a salir con bien a los treinta. —suplicó Nataly llorosa al girar su rostro y ver lo que estaba pasando.

—Si hablase solamente uno o dos tal vez no ocurriría. —dijo con tono exasperado Johan.

—¿Con quién habla? —preguntó Julie en voz baja y asustada.

—No sé, pero creo que los escucha por ser squib y no está siendo precisamente respetuoso si son quienes saben lo que tenemos que hacer. —respondió Robin mirándolo preocupado.

—Me duele la cabeza. No puedo pensar con claridad para esforzarme en ser sutil. —se quejó su hermano al oírlo.

Los veintiocho presentes en la sala contuvieron el aliento al incrementarse bruscamente el brillo en ésta hasta hacerles entrecerrar los ojos, escuchando en seguida las voces de los esposos Weasley diciendo a coro:

—Los amamos y siempre estaremos con ustedes de una u otra manera. Nosotros continuaremos y dos amigos se presentarán para ayudarlos de forma más sencilla con nuestros dos hijos por afecto que están en la esfera.

Esto les colocó un nudo en la garganta, abriendo de nuevo los ojos y soltando el aire retenido al ver que la luz disminuía hasta la intensidad que tenía cuando entraron allí.

—Perdona ahijado. No habíamos conseguido otra forma de comunicarnos hasta ahora. —se disculpó con suavidad una voz dulce pero firme.

Los veinticuatro que se encontraban alrededor de la pirámide y los cuatro a ambos lados de la esfera se sobresaltaron al oírla y mirar en la dirección de la que provenía la voz. Conteniendo el aliento de nuevo al ver las dos figuras transparentes pero de contornos claramente definidos y rodeadas por una luz muy semejante a la que emanaba de la esfera.

—Retengan esos cristales. —los urgió una voz fuerte y varonil.

Los que estaban alrededor de la pirámide se apresuraron a obedecerle, pues con el sobresalto se habían logrado deslizar un poco hacia fuera los cristales que estaban reteniendo.

—¿Lily? ¿James? —preguntó con un hilo de voz Sirius, muy asustado.

—Tranquilo hermano, lo entenderás en unos minutos —le aseguró el joven hombre de ojos color avellana tras unos lentes redondos y pelo negro rebelde—. Anya estoy muy orgulloso de la hermosa joven en que te has convertido y te aseguro que tu mamá también lo está. Johan, tu papá me prometió una vez que su primer hijo sería nuestro ahijado, así que recibe nuestra bendición. —les dijo con una gran sonrisa paternal.

—Y Remus me prometió lo mismo a mí, así que tú también eres nuestro ahijado, Robin. Recibe por tanto nuestra bendición. —afirmó Lily con una suave sonrisa llena de cariño.

—Después de tanto burlarte de mí has caído con una pelirroja —se burló James de Sirius, riéndose abiertamente al verlo sonrojarse—. Me alegra mucho que pudieses más que su testarudez, Ginny. —agregó cuando logró calmar un poco la risa, sonriendo ampliamente al verla sonrojarse bajo sus pecas.

—No quiero ser impertinente, pero no veo la importancia de esta conversación cuando ellos allá adentro se ven cada vez más pálidos y nebulosos —intervino Draco con tono frío, señalando con una cabezadita hacia Hermione y Harry—, y ellos tampoco parecen estarse divirtiendo —agregó señalando con su mano izquierda hacia la pirámide—. ¿Qué? —le preguntó a su novia cuando le apretó el brazo.

—Que estás fingiendo absoluta indiferencia y frialdad cuando en realidad sí estás preocupado por ellos —respondió Lily por ella, mirándolo fijamente. Sonrió al ver que le evadía la mirada y se removía levemente, nervioso—. Lo que ha estado sucediendo desde que cruzaron esa puerta y hasta que salgan por ella sólo podrán recordarlo cuando estén reunidos los treinta de nuevo, además que no podrán hablarlo con nadie fuera de los otros Conjurados y Dragones. —agregó con tono firme, sus esmeraldas clavadas en el rubio.

—El poder que está encerrado aquí es una ínfima parte del que fue usado en la creación de la vida en este planeta, algo muy grande a lo que levemente nos acercamos cuando hablamos de amor los humanos —continuó con la explicación James con expresión seria—. Es por eso que sólo parejas que se amen realmente, sobrepasando los límites impuestos por la sociedad y las "leyes de la lógica humana", pueden entrar aquí.

—Draco Malfoy, tu mamá te enseñó el verdadero camino hacia tu corazón, por eso pudiste sobreponerte a las imposiciones de tu padre y entrar aquí con la mujer que amas, que ha tenido que hacer oídos sordos de la oposición de su familia para estar contigo. Es importante que desde este momento dejes a un lado tus falsas posturas de defensa y actúes según los dictados de tu corazón, para que ayudes a mi hijo como decidiste en el colegio antes de venir aquí, sin importar las consecuencias siempre y cuando esta vez él no estuviese solo en el momento más crítico. —le dijo con suavidad Lily al ver que fruncía el ceño y denegaba levemente, sonriéndole cuando vio que levantaba su mirada gris hacia ella con expresión de sorpresa.

—Las otras parejas que intentaron entrar aquí y cumplían con las condiciones anteriores no les fue permitido porque las criaturas en gestación no deben entrar aquí para evitar… —James dudó un momento—. Digamos que eso lo averiguarán en su debido momento, pero ningún niño menor a siete años debe entrar aquí y eso deben recordarlo cuando vengan más adelante a sus lecciones.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lancelot con expresión mezcla de asombro y preocupación.

—Todo a su tiempo, amigo. —le sonrió Lily.

—Ahora empiecen a girar los cristales como les indicó Johan. Y no se sobresalten porque nos vamos a acercar a ustedes pero no les vamos a hacer daño. —les indicó James.

Los veintiocho tragaron saliva pero permanecieron en sus lugares.

Maggie, Christine y Kathleen se acomodaron para ayudar no sólo a los que estaban a su derecha sino también a los que estaban arriba, mientras Daryll, Harrison y Jerry se concentraban en ayudar a Anya, Anthony, Hannah, Jonathan, Tania y Laurence a girar los cristales, siguiendo las instrucciones que antes había dado Johan y ahora les estaba repitiendo James Potter.

Johan retuvo el aliento al sentir tras él a Lily Evans, soltándolo y sonriendo al sentir el tibio calor que sus manos a los lados de sus oídos le transmitían, aliviándole del dolor de cabeza. Enarcó la ceja derecha con curiosidad al sentir un cosquilleo por toda su piel, pero se mordió la lengua para no preguntar.

Lily sonrió al percibir su intriga, asintiendo satisfecha porque se contenía a pesar de su carácter tan similar al del padre. Luego se desplazó hacia cada uno de los hombres que estaban alrededor de la pirámide repitiendo la operación, en cada uno con resultados diferentes en unos aspectos pero similar en "el cosquilleo".

James lo estaba haciendo también con las mujeres, comenzando con Maggie y desplazándose en el sentido contrario a las agujas de un reloj muggle en un círculo alrededor de la pirámide, mientras su esposa lo hacía en el sentido opuesto, terminando ella con Jonathan mientras él lo hacía con su hija Anya, a quien besó levemente en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto Daryll, Harrison y Jerry habían ayudado a Nataly, Johan, Angelina, Andrew, Susan y Michael a girar los cristales, con Maggie, Christine y Kathleen enfocadas sólo en ayudar a los que estaban sujetando los que estaban en la parte superior, pues una vez girados los cristales la luz alrededor de estos cambiaba a una iridiscente y cesaba la gran fuerza que los intentaba empujar hacia fuera, pero ahora tenían que evitar que se girasen para recuperar sus posiciones iniciales. Aunque el esfuerzo requerido era menor al anterior una sola persona no hubiese podido conseguirlo, era necesario que cada hombre actuase con ayuda de la mujer que amaba para lograrlo.

James avanzó entonces hacia los dos Slytherin a la izquierda de la esfera y Lily a los dos Gryffindors a la derecha. Repitieron lo que habían hecho antes con los que estaban alrededor de la pirámide y luego intercambiaron lugares. Sonrieron por las expresiones mezcla de nerviosismo y curiosidad con que los miraban, pero los cuatro conteniéndose para no moverse ni preguntar nada.

—¿Qué harán para ayudar a Hermione y Harry? —preguntó con tono solemne Lily.

—Lo que usted nos indique. —le respondieron a coro Daphne y Draco con respeto, sus ojos mostrando nerviosismo pero sinceridad.

—¿Qué harán para ayudar a Hermione y Harry? —preguntó con tono solemne James.

—Lo que usted nos indique. —le respondieron a coro Ginny y Sirius con respeto, los ojos brillantes de emoción.

—Entrégame la mano derecha de Daphne y entra allí a buscarlos cuando te llamen. —le dijo Lily al rubio con el mismo tono solemne, sus esmeraldas fijas en los ojos grises que mostraban una mezcla de miedo, dudas y ansiedad.

Draco miró a su novia asustado, pues se habían metido en aquél lío sin saber de qué se trataba. Vio en los ojos azules que tanto amaba un reflejo de lo que él también sentía. _"Maldición. Nosotros somos Slytherin, no valientes y estúpidos Gryffindors. ¿Qué rayos estamos haciendo aquí adentro?",_ pensó mientras sentía que su corazón se le oprimía, preocupado por lo que le ocurriría a los dos.

Se giró a mirar a quien le había dado aquella orden y al encontrarse con sus esmeraldas recordó las de Harry Potter, reviviendo en un instante todo lo que había vivido con él desde que lo conoció y comprendiendo que él muchas veces había tenido que tomar decisiones en circunstancias similares, beneficiando incluso a quienes le habían hecho daño. Recordó luego la mirada de la castaña antes de entrar en aquella sala. Tomó aire profundamente y se giró a mirar a su novia.

—Te amo y pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo. —le aseguró mirándola fijamente.

—Yo también te amo y jamás nada me separará de ti. —le respondió Daphne asintiendo, aceptando su decisión.

Draco puso entonces la mano derecha de ella en la izquierda de la mujer de ojos esmeralda, quien a pesar de verse transparente era suficientemente corpórea para sostenerla y retenerla suavemente. Luego se giró hacia la esfera y avanzó hasta ubicarse frente a ella, como le indicó Lily con su mano derecha.

—Ginevra, entrégame la mano derecha de Sirius y entra allí a buscarlos cuando te llamen. —le dijo James a la menuda pelirroja con el mismo tono solemne que había empleado antes, luego de ver al rubio ubicado.

—Pero… ¿No debería ir yo? —planteó Sirius asustado—. El escapista profesional soy yo. —insistió al ver a quien querría siempre como un hermano denegar.

—Papá, contrólate y haz lo que te están indicando sin protestar —lo regañó Johan—. Créeme, aunque son en parte tus amigos son mucho más que ellos quienes te lo están indicando y sus razones tendrán para ello. —se explicó al ver que lo miraba con una mezcla de enfado y ansiedad.

Sirius se mordió el labio inferior al ver que James asentía levemente, con una sonrisa tan igual a las que usó siempre con él para calmar su impetuosidad.

—Perdón, yo… —empezó a disculparse.

—Sólo permite que tu pelirroja haga lo que tiene que hacer —le susurró James en tono cómplice—. Ginevra, entrégame la mano derecha de Sirius y entra allí a buscarlos cuando te llamen. —repitió una vez más en tono solemne en cuanto lo vio asentir.

Ginny, que le había estado apretando un brazo a su prometido para que se contuviese, asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sirius antes de hacer lo que le habían indicado por segunda vez. Al estar ubicada junto a Draco le susurró en voz baja en el mismo tono que usaban en el colegio:

—¿Asustado, Malfoy?

—Ya quisieras, Weasley. —le respondió el rubio de forma automática, tragando saliva al recordar lo ocurrido en su segundo año en el club de duelo. Abrió mucho los ojos al oír en su cabeza una risa que tenía muchos años sin oír, la de Harry Potter.

Daryll, Harrison y Jerry estaban terminando de ayudar en ese momento a Julie, Robin, Dorothy, Lancelot, Katherine y Ron con Maggie, Christine y Kathleen, pues los cristales superiores habían ofrecido una resistencia mayor al procedimiento. Cuando terminaron de girarlos miraron interrogantes a los padres de Harry.

—Maggie, Christine y Kathleen, ubiquen sus manos en el centro de la cara de la pirámide frente a la cual están ubicadas. —les ordenó James.

—Daryll, Harrison y Jerry, pongan sus manos sobre las de ellas y manténganlas firmes pase lo que pase. —les indicó Lily una vez que ellas habían hecho lo ordenado por su esposo.

Los veinticuatro que se encontraban alrededor de la pirámide contuvieron el aliento al ver que la antes Pirámide Negra ahora era del mismo color iridiscente que habían adoptado los cristales, además de sentir que la temperatura se elevaba hasta parecer que estaban muy cerca de las llamas de una chimenea encendida.

Maggie, Christine y Kathleen se sobresaltaron al sentir que la antes superficie lisa sobre la que tenían apoyadas sus manos cambiaba, evitando Daryll, Harrison y Jerry que moviesen sus manos aunque las miraban muy preocupados por sus expresiones asustadas.

—Si nos quieren de regreso…

—… al mundo del que provenimos…

—… dos que se rechazaban…

—… por tener formas distintas de pensar…

—… deberán venir unidos voluntariamente…

—… a mostrarnos el camino de regreso…

—… porque lo hemos perdido ante…

—… lo que aquí encontramos.

Se oyeron las voces de Hermione y Harry, débiles y cansadas además de distantes.

Ginny y Draco se miraron al oírlos.

—Malfoy. —le tendió su mano la pelirroja.

—No —denegó él, haciéndole un gesto con su mano para que se contuviese al ver que enrojecía de furia—. No Weasley y Malfoy, sino Ginny y Draco. —le explicó con tono suave.

—Tienes razón. —musitó ella abriendo mucho sus ojos.

—Si no lo veo no lo creo. —comentó Ron enarcando la ceja derecha.

—Eso es porque no conocías a mi novio. —replicó Daphne

Ginny y Draco se rieron al oírlos, tomándose de las manos y avanzando con nerviosismo pero decididos hacia el interior de la enorme esfera, en dirección a las formas ya casi totalmente difuminadas de Hermione y Harry.

—Sólo cuando ellos salgan, si consiguen el camino, o cuando Daphne y Sirius desaparezcan hacia fuera de la sala, si no lo logran, podrán sacar los nueve cristales viejos y los tres nuevos de la pirámide. Deben retornar aquí en siete días para comenzar con sus lecciones. —dijo con tono firme Lily.

—Sirius, acompaña a Daphne y no la dejes desfallecer mientras Lily y yo vamos con nuestro hijo para despedirnos, pues si consiguen el camino para volver será la última vez que ella y yo estaremos con él para ahora sí partir definitivamente al sitio al que pertenecemos. —le pidió James.

—¿Puedo abrazarte, hermano? —le preguntó Sirius con expresión de cachorrito desvalido, sonriendo al verlo asentir y haciéndolo de inmediato, asintiendo ante lo que su amigo le susurraba al oído.

Lily sonrió al verlos y abrazó a la temblorosa rubia, acercándose con ella entre sus brazos a ellos. Le señaló con una cabezadita la chica a su esposo, para ella abrazarse al padrino de su hijo mientras él la sostenía entre sus brazos. La rubia estaba a punto de derrumbarse luego de oír que posiblemente los que estaban en la esfera no saldrían.

Las lágrimas bajaron por el rostro de Sirius desde sus ojos grises sin que pudiese contenerlas. Sabía que no sólo le habían permitido despedirse de sus amigos. Además le confirmaban con ese gesto, al saltarse seguramente alguna regla y definitivamente el protocolo de lo que estaban haciendo allí, lo que le había dicho Harry tiempo atrás: ellos no lo culpaban por no haber sido el guardián secreto y lo consideraban un excelente padrino para su hijo.

La luz en la sala se incrementó levemente por unos minutos y regresó a su estado anterior.

* * *

—¿Steve? —preguntó Neville ante la fuerte luz blanca que había sustituido las imágenes que habían estado viendo.

—Hermione y Harry. —resumió el inefable.

Los que estaban en el segundo piso de Hogwarts tragaron saliva al oír la risa de los dos nombrados e incrementarse levemente la luz antes de empezar a reducirse rápidamente el vórtice mágico hasta desaparecer totalmente.

* * *

—¿Parvati? —preguntó Padma al ver el cambio en el extraño arco de piedra.

—Hermione y Harry. —respondió la inefable.

Todos los congregados en esa sala del Departamento de Misterios contuvieron el aliento al oír la risa de la pareja que había ella nombrado. Abrieron los ojos asombrados al ver que se incrementaba la luz y la pared transparente se transformaba lentamente en una tela plateada de aspecto suave pero grueso, que tomaba el lugar de ésta.

Al cesar la luz había una especie de cortina gruesa de pana plateada cubriendo el espacio entre la piedra superior y las dos columnas laterales, en lugar de la harapienta de aspecto fantasmal que había estado allí antes y los pocos que habían visto el Velo de la Muerte antes de comenzar todo el problema habían conocido.

* * *

—Siempre hemos estado contigo en tu corazón y así lo seguiremos estando, pues aunque vayamos a nuestra nueva vida ese lazo jamás dejará de existir. —le aseguró James con una suave sonrisa al amigo que quiso siempre como un hermano, mientras le entregaba a la temblorosa rubia.

—Intuyes a lo que nos referimos y aprenderás después más aquí. —completó Lily con dulzura. Sonrió y asintió levemente al ver chispear emoción en los ojos grises de él y en los azules de ella, colocando el dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre sus labios en señal de que guardasen silencio sobre lo que acababan de entender. Sabía que ansiaban preguntar una confirmación.

—Pero… —susurraron los dos a coro.

—No podemos romper las reglas tanto o empezarán nuevos problemas. —los interrumpió James en un susurro confidencial, sonriendo al verlos asentir de inmediato y quedarse callados y atentos.

—Dile a Remus que aunque no ha podido entrar hoy a vernos lo visitaremos pronto en una forma muy especial. —le pidió Lily a Sirius en el tono cálido y franco normal en ella, sonriendo con picardía al ver que enarcaba la ceja derecha con curiosidad pero asentía y se contenía de preguntar.

—Vas aprendiendo. —lo felicitó James con una sonrisa burlona, alejándose de él con su esposa luego de guiñarle el ojo derecho con cariño.

Al entrar Lily y James tomados de la mano a la esfera un rayo de luz multicolor se desprendió del vértice superior de la pirámide, atravesando a Daphne y Sirius para convertirse en un extraño túnel iridiscente que los unía a ellos con la esfera.

Los que estaban alrededor de la pirámide contuvieron el aliento, pues la temperatura había disminuido bruscamente al ocurrir esto hasta parecer que estuviesen alrededor de algo hecho de hielo, pero se mantuvieron muy quietos mirando fijamente a Daphne y Sirius. Soltaron el aire retenido y una sonrisa se empezó a abrir camino en sus rostros al ver cuatro figuras que avanzaban por el túnel hacia los dos que estaban entre ellos y la esfera.

—Quietos hasta que ellos no estén totalmente afuera. —les recordó Lancelot a Anya y Ron que parecían querer ir a su encuentro.

Anthony y Katherine les besaron en las mejillas en señal de apoyo.

Cuando Draco, Hermione, Harry y Ginny estaban justo enfrente de Daphne y Sirius desapareció el túnel, el rayo desde el vértice superior y la pirámide volvió a una temperatura normal con el color negro que le habían visto desde que la consiguieron hasta minutos antes, mirándose con ansiedad los veinticuatro.

—Ya pueden sacarlos. —les aseguró con una sonrisa Harry. Se rió a carcajadas cuando sacaron los cristales y corrieron a abrazarlos, paralizándose su risa y abriendo sus ojos al máximo al ver que su hermana iba corriendo hacia él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asustada por su reacción Anya deteniéndose en seco.

—Estás de pie y corriendo. —musitó Daryll, que ante su reacción se había girado a mirarla igual que los demás.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ahora con incredulidad la chica de ojos color avellana, empezando a temblar al mirarse y ver que estaban en lo cierto.

—Tranquila, te tengo —la agarró por detrás Anthony—. Todo está bien mi amor. —le aseguró con cariño, tan asustado como ellos pero queriendo ayudarla a calmarse.

—James tiene razón en que no sólo eres el hombre indicado para su hija, sino el que la hace y la hará feliz. —afirmó Sirius abrazado a Ginny, recordando con su gesto lo que su hermano del alma le dijese antes en un susurro. Sonrió y asintió cuando los dos se giraron a mirarlo interrogantes, riendo al ver que Anthony levantaba un poco a Anya y giraba con ella una vuelta, riéndose felices los dos.

—¿Ustedes también se sienten extraños desde que nos pusieron las manos alrededor de la cabeza? —preguntó intranquila Daphne.

—Sí. —confirmaron a coro veintisiete de ellos.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntaron a coro Hermione y Harry con curiosidad.

—Larga historia y ahí fuera nos deben estar esperando con mucha ansiedad —respondió Sirius con tono serio y expresión de padre responsable—. ¿Qué? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad al ver que todos lo miraban con asombro.

—Prométeme que si me empiezo a comportar blandengue en los negocios me aporrearás fuerte en la cabeza con algo para hacerme reaccionar. —le pidió Draco a Daphne con no tan fingida expresión de alarma.

—Sólo si tú me prometes que si intento ir a una reunión importante sin vestirme adecuadamente me obligarás a volver a nuestro cuarto de inmediato para que me cambie. —le replicó ella de forma similar.

—Prometido. —aseguraron los dos a coro.

—Payasos. —dijeron los otros veintiocho luego de rodar los ojos, riéndose los treinta luego de un par de minutos de silencio después que los dos Slytherin los miraran con enojo.

—¿Los dejamos aquí o los llevamos con nosotros? —preguntó Katherine mirando el cristal que tenía en sus manos.

—Los guardianes de los cristales siempre los llevarán consigo.

Escucharon que respondían muchas voces como una sola, las cuales parecían provenir de todas partes y de ningún sitio en particular, mientras los cristales se desdoblaban en dos y cada mitad se convertía en un nuevo cristal con forma de lágrima brillante ubicándose frente al esternón de los veinticuatro que habían estado sobre la pirámide, desapareciendo bajo su piel instantes después.

—Insisto en que es más fácil entenderles si sólo habla uno o dos a la vez. —rompió el silencio Johan, luego que los demás mirasen a su alrededor con una mezcla de nerviosismo y curiosidad, aunque expresiones de dolor en sus rostros.

—No queremos faltarles el respeto, pero mi hermano tiene razón. —lo apoyó Robin dándose un leve masaje en el oído derecho.

—Mientras en vuestras palabras exista la misma sinceridad que en vuestros corazones, no nos faltáis el respeto al hablarnos. Podéis y debéis solicitarnos lo que necesiten para que nuestra comunicación sea efectiva y aprendan lo que les será enseñado. Pero sólo lo que en realidad necesiten, recordadlo.

Respondió una suave voz femenina.

—¿Y eso qué es?, si se puede saber. —preguntó intrigado Sirius al ver que una esfera iridiscente se desprendía de la esfera gigante en que Hermione, Harry, Ginny y Draco habían estado, dividiéndose en siete partes iguales que flotaron ante los cuatro, Daphne y él.

—Las llaves de acceso al conocimiento y poder en esta sala, que deben portar los custodios de la esfera si aceptan voluntariamente serlo.

Respondió una serena voz masculina.

—Acepto. —respondieron los seis a coro, tragando saliva al ver que se fundían en sus cuerpos después de decirlo.

—¿Y yo por qué? —preguntó asustado Johan cuando la séptima flotó hasta ubicarse frente a él.

—Eso lo sabrás en su debido momento si aceptas.

Le respondieron a coro las dos voces con tono suave.

—Acepto. —accedió después de mirar a los demás en la sala interrogante y verlos asentir. Tragó saliva al ver a la esfera avanzar hacia su pecho, conteniendo por un minuto la respiración al sentir que ya adentro la esfera y la lágrima se unían y empezaban a girar.

—Harry James Potter Evans, desde niño pediste ser igual a quienes te rodeaban para poder vivir una vida medianamente normal y desde hoy te es concedido en cierta manera.

Le dijo con tono firme la voz masculina.

—Pues desde este momento tu mujer y tus amigos que se encuentran en este momento contigo, así como los que se te unirán más adelante en el ingreso a esta sala, comparten tu destino pues así lo han decidido voluntariamente. Por esto desde hoy compartirán tus capacidades y las responsabilidades que conllevan.

Siguió la voz femenina.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Daphne abriendo sus ojos azules como platos.

—Lo averiguarán día a día. Ahora deben salir a reunirse con quienes los esperan y volver cuando sientan el llamado.

Respondieron las dos voces como una sola.

—¿Averiguarlo día a día? —preguntó Draco enarcando la ceja derecha.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo, en el que en cualquier momento te enteras de algo que se suponía que tenías que saber. —respondió Harry al no haber respuesta de las voces, con expresión divertida.

—Sospecho que no me va a gustar mucho. —refunfuñó el rubio.

—En algún punto te resignas y empiezas a aceptarlo. —replicó el de ojos esmeralda, con expresión de haberse resignado a eso desde hace tiempo.

—Veámoslo con un poquito más de optimismo. Cada descubrimiento significará embarcarnos en una gran aventura. —propuso Anya, encogiéndose de hombros al ver que la mayoría la miraba con expresión de "¿Estás loca?", mientras Anthony sonreía y Harry suspiraba.

—Mamá y Papá… —empezó a preguntarle Ron a su hermana, sin saber cómo continuar.

—Sí —le confirmó ella—. Igual que Penélope y Ernie. —agregó.

—Ha sido gracias a ellos cuatro que Hermione y yo hemos podido anular los dos vórtices —les contó Harry—. Pues con lo que hicieron no sólo salvaron a quienes ayudaron en ese momento, sino que generaron una fuerte malla de contención energética que los contuvo y aisló mientras logramos cerrar el del colegio, que no debía existir, y retornar el portal de El Velo de la Muerte a su estado original.

—Ernie y Penélope se amaban y se lo reconocieron mutuamente, justo mientras caían en el vórtice del colegio —continuó Hermione—. Mamá Molly y papá Arthur no sólo se amaban entre ellos, sino también a todos los que sin ser sus hijos por sangre lo llegamos a ser por afecto, así que además de generar la malla energética hicieron retornar a "pequeño Apolo" a su mundo de origen. Ahora será posible investigar el mundo tras El Velo de la Muerte con las precauciones adecuadas y ayudar a quienes lo transitan antes de seguir su camino.

—Vamos, debemos salir y hablar con los otros. —les indicó Lancelot cuando la luz de la sala disminuyó aunque la de la esfera seguía con igual intensidad, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en el lugar ante la explicación de la pareja.

Los otros veintinueve asintieron y avanzaron hacia la puerta, cada uno tomado de la mano de su pareja, a excepción de Anthony que llevaba a Anya sujetándola por la cintura y apoyada en él. Al frente iban Hermione y Harry, tras ellos Daphne y Draco, luego los Halcones y sus parejas cerrando la fila Ginny y Sirius. Apenas salir los dos últimos la puerta tras ellos se cerró, pero sabían ahora con certeza para quiénes no estaba sellada.

Los gritos de júbilo y los aplausos se vieron interrumpidos cuando, al irse apartando cada pareja hacia un costado, quienes los esperaban afuera vieron con asombro a Anya caminando lentamente con ayuda de Anthony. Pues, aunque podía hacerlo, sentía las piernas débiles y caminaba bastante insegura.

—Ni que hubiesen visto algo extraño hoy para que tengan esas expresiones. —bromeó Sirius que era quien iba tras ellos.

—Sí, cualquiera diría que jamás han visto hacer magia. —lo apoyó Katherine.

La risa fresca de Ginny y Ron al oírlos hizo reaccionar a Kingsley y quienes lo acompañaban, tragando saliva mientras miraban con un nudo en la garganta a los dos hijos menores del clan Weasley.

—Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, lo sabemos. —les dijo Ron con seguridad, al comprender sus expresiones de tristeza y verlos a los cuatro mirarse de reojo preocupados.

—Mamá y papá siempre estarán con nosotros, en nuestros corazones. —completó Ginny con tono dulce y una suave sonrisa.

Los cuatro mayores asintieron y correspondieron a su sonrisa, pues aunque se sentían muy tristes sabían que era cierto lo que había dicho su hermana menor.

—¿Atraparon a todos? —preguntó Harry mirando a los mortífagos que Tom Harris conducía fuera de la sala circular con su varita, con el apoyo de aurores que no pertenecían a Los Dragones.

—Sí, tanto aquí como en el colegio. —le respondió Kingsley.

—Pero no se preocupe, señor Potter, aún sin ellos los aurores tendremos trabajo. —le aseguró Gawain en el tono de jefe a subordinado que usaba con él cuando no estaban a solas, o si estaban en presencia de alguien fuera de Halcones o Dragones.

—Y yo que creía que podría dedicarme ahora al Quidditch. —le respondió Harry con el tono impertinente que usaba para hacerlo enfadar antes de conocer a Katherine.

—Pues si tú vas a seguir como auror yo sigo como hombre de negocios. —opinó Draco con tono fastidiado.

—Pero eso no implica que se van a olvidar del partido que tienen pendiente, no después que me has obligado a aprender lo necesario para ser la cazadora de tu equipo. —lo sentenció Daphne con expresión molesta.

—Claro que vamos a tener ese juego. —le aseguró el rubio de inmediato.

—¿Ya tienes tu equipo definido, Draco? —le preguntó Harry con tono bromista.

—Sí —le respondió con una sonrisa pícara el rubio—. Daphne, Pansy y Theodore son mis cazadores, Patty y Sarah son mis golpeadoras y Eddie es mi guardameta.

—¿Patty y Sarah? —preguntó asombrada Hermione.

—No sabía que jugaban Quidditch. —parpadeó confundido Harry.

—¿No te lo dije? —preguntó Amy con tono culpable, sonrojándose al ver que él denegaba y la miraba con la ceja derecha arqueada—. Creí que lo había hecho después que estuvimos hablando en la tienda sobre Quidditch todo un día. —musitó incómoda.

—¿Y tu equipo, Harry? —preguntó el rubio, seguro de que estaría compuesto de cuatro cabezas pelirrojas, una castaña y dos de sus ex compañeros de equipo en el colegio.

—Hermione, Susan y Hannah como cazadoras, Luna y Neville como golpeadores y Sirius de guardameta. —le respondió Harry con calma, sonriendo ampliamente al ver su expresión de asombro.

—Pe…pero… Los Weasley… Katie… Alicia… Oliver… —tartamudeó Daphne, tan desconcertada como su novio.

—Katie, Oliver y yo somos jugadores profesionales, no hubiese sido justo. —afirmó Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

—Nosotros haremos un…

—… excelente negocio ese día…

—… vendiendo recuerdos…

—… entre los espectadores. —continuaron Fred y George.

—Luna siempre quiso jugar pero nunca le avisaron cuando eran las pruebas de Ravenclaw. —aseguró Ginny.

—Hermione lo hará muy bien y yo podré disfrutar viendo el partido. —finalizó Alicia con una gran sonrisa, pues aunque se acababa de enterar que no jugaría no se sentía mal puesto que así podría estar con Steve ese día.

—Como ya había dicho, ese juego será interesante y no me lo perderé por nada —afirmó Kingsley—. Así como no me quise perder lo que se traían ustedes dos entre manos realmente ese día cuando hablaban. —completó con expresión de regaño.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntaron Harry y Draco con fingida inocencia a coro, soltándose a reír todos los presentes en seguida.

—Vamos a la casa zoo para yo ver a mis amiguitos y que podamos hablar todos Los Halcones, Los Dragones y Los Conjurados con calma y libertad sobre lo que ha ocurrido hoy —les propuso Anya al cesar las risas—. ¿Qué? —preguntó al ver que a excepción de los dos Slytherin todos la miraban con asombro.

—Le dijiste casa zoo a nuestra casa. —le respondió Johan con una amplia sonrisa pícara abriéndose paso en su rostro.

—¡Ay no! Finalmente me lo han pegado. —se quejó su hermana.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, incluyendo a Daphne y Draco que habían comprendido al verla y oírla.

—Tienes razón, les avisaré a Luna y Neville para que lleguen allí con Pansy, Theodore, Eddie y los otros Dragones. —afirmó Ginny al calmarse un poco todos.

—No olvides a Laura —le recordó Daphne—. ¿Olvidé decirte que se unió a Los Conjurados luego que descubrimos a Zabini y se vio expulsado de nuestro lazo, aunque él no lo sabía? —le preguntó a Harry con expresión avergonzada.

—Me parece que se distraen mucho Amy y tú en la joyería, olvidando decirme detalles importantes. —le respondió Harry con la ceja derecha enarcada.

—Pero no olvidan avisarnos a Kingsley y a mí cuando llega algo que les guste, aunque no tenga nada que ver con los cristales. —agregó Draco fingiendo fastidio.

—Eso es cierto. —confirmó el Ministro con expresión similar.

—Oye. —se quejaron al mismo tiempo sus mujeres.

Las risas llenaron de nuevo la sala circular.

—Si no les molesta quisiera ver a mamá antes. —pidió Draco, que aunque comprendía que debían hablar sobre lo ocurrido estaba desesperado por verla luego de tantos meses sin poder hacerlo.

—Le avisaré a John que la lleve con él. —le aseguró Ginny mirando con picardía al rubio, sonriendo al ver que de su expresión de confusión pasaba a una de sospecha.

Los Halcones y Los Dragones presentes, que sabían que el auror y jefe del Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas había establecido una "entrañable amistad" con Narcissa Malfoy, contuvieron con dificultad la risa ante su expresión. Las conversaciones entre los dos sobre el mundo muggle, que a ella tanto le despertaba curiosidad y a él tanto le gustaba, habían sido habituales desde que la llevasen a Grimmauld, acompañándolos con alegría los esposos Weasley.

—No lo puedo creer. —denegó Draco levemente mirando el graderío.

—Esto está tan lleno como el día de la final del Mundial de Quidditch antes que empezáramos a estudiar cuarto año. —comentó Harry tan sorprendido como él.

Los otros miembros de los dos equipos miraban hacia fuera con expresiones similares.

—Viktor ha venido con su equipo —se quejó Hermione al divisarlos—. Voy a matar a Ron por invitarlos.

—¿Viktor Krum? —preguntó Daphne abriendo al máximo sus ojos y siguiendo la dirección en que miraba la castaña—. Draco, no puedo… Yo… no puedo. —denegó empezando a hiperventilar.

—Tranquila mi amor, lo harás bien. —le aseguró el rubio abrazándola.

—No te pongas así, amiga. Sólo han venido porque hemos cruzado apuestas Viktor y yo sobre el nivel como buscadores de Draco y Harry —les dijo Ron que se acercaba a ellos en ese momento—. En realidad, prácticamente todos los que han venido se han unido a las apuestas y estarán especialmente atentos a los dos buscadores. —completó con una sonrisa pícara al ver que los catorce miembros de los dos equipos se giraban a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron a coro Draco y Harry abriendo sus ojos al máximo.

—¿Por eso hemos tenido tantos observadores desconocidos durante las prácticas? —preguntó Hermione con una fingida sonrisa.

—Sí, por eso. —le respondió Ron con una sonrisa sincera.

—No debiste decirles nada antes del juego. —susurró Katherine a su lado, que detectó el peligro para su novio en el aire que les rodeaba.

—Vas a tener que aprender una nueva lengua, Katy —dijo la castaña mientras su falsa sonrisa se transformaba en una expresión amenazante—. Porque en lo que termine el juego tu prometido estará hablando irreconocible luego que use mi varita con él.

—Yo me encargo de que no pueda defenderse. —gruñó Daphne.

—Yo te ayudo. —apoyaron a coro Pansy, Patty, Sarah, Luna, Susan y Hannah, con expresiones similares a las de ellas.

—Pero si lo hice para que ustedes no estuvieran presionadas y Theodore, Eddie, Neville y Sirius pudiesen lucirse tranquilos en sus posiciones. —se intentó defender Ron levantando sus manos, resaltando las pecas de su rostro la súbita palidez de su piel al verlas tan enojadas.

Las ocho mujeres bufaron mientras los seis hombres rodaron los ojos.

—¿Asustado, Malfoy? —preguntó Harry con malicia al ver de reojo la palidez del rubio.

—Ya quisieras, Potter. —le respondió Draco con picardía, riéndose los dos enseguida.

—¿Preparados para el espectáculo? —preguntó Kingsley con una gran sonrisa, caminando lentamente de la mano de su esposa para que ella no se cansase ya que le faltaba sólo un mes para dar a luz.

—¿Nerviosos acaso? —preguntó con picardía Nymph, que caminaba apoyada en el brazo seguro de Remus. Con siete meses de embarazo de gemelos, su tendencia a tropezarse con todo y los instintos sobreprotectores de él elevados, sabía que debía tener cuidado. Su esposo llevaba con la otra mano a John Ted.

A los otros niños los cuidaban los miembros del grupo que no jugarían.

—Después que Ron se las arregló para propagar la noticia a espaldas nuestras, por lo que tenemos tanta gente ahí fuera esperando a ver lo que se había planificado sólo como un encuentro amistoso, no veo porqué tendríamos que estarlo. —respondió Hermione con sarcasmo.

—No me van a decir que después de lo que vivimos hace dos meses les parece esto presión. —bromeó Daryll.

—Bueno amigo, lo ocurrido el 27 de marzo del 2002 lo recordaremos siempre quienes lo vivimos, pero a los que fueron a dar a Azkaban les borraron la memoria y los otros que estuvieron presentes se han unido a nuestro grupo como Betsy, Patty y Sarah desde que son novias de Terry, Justin y Oliver, mientras que lo que suceda en este glorioso domingo 26 de mayo del 2002 lo sabrá y recordará prácticamente toda la comunidad mágica y los miembros del Departamento Muggle de integración. —replicó Johan con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias por hacérnoslo notar, hijo, eso nos ayuda a tranquilizarnos. —lo regañó Sirius.

—Tranquilo mi amor, lo harán estupendamente y el partido sigue siendo amistoso, haya sólo una persona o miles para verlo. —le aseguró Ginny recostándose en su costado.

—No me cansaré de decir que eres una esposa adorable. —afirmó él besándola en la boca, separándose con expresiones fastidiadas al oír a todos a su alrededor carraspear.

—Ginny tiene razón, el partido es amistoso y vinimos fue a divertirnos. —afirmó Harry con seguridad.

—Excepto tú y yo, que vamos a dilucidar quién es el mejor buscador después de tantos años sin jugar formalmente. —lo retó Draco con picardía.

—Sólo no te quejes después cuando te gane la pelota dorada una vez más. —aceptó él con una gran sonrisa y sus esmeraldas brillando con emoción anticipada.

Daphne y Hermione suspiraron al oírlos, se miraron y sonrieron, encogiéndose de hombros. Definitivamente sus esposos no dejarían nunca de competir entre ellos.

—¿Y dices que el juego no se acaba hasta que uno de los dos no atrape la snitch? —preguntó somnolienta Dorothy a su esposo Lancelot.

—Así es. —afirmó él.

—La luna llena está hermosa y muy brillante. —comentó Nymph acariciándole el rostro a su esposo. Su pequeño hijo dormía con su cuerpo en las piernas de Robin y la cabecita en las de Julie, a quienes les tenía mucho afecto.

—Tienes razón. —confirmó él con una gran sonrisa. Miró a Luna y a Neville con una mezcla de cariño y agradecimiento, por la poción con la que lo liberaron tres años atrás de su maldición, permitiéndole desde ese día disfrutar de las noches en que el astro nocturno brillaba a plenitud sin tener que temerle.

—Esto está más largo que un juego de béisbol. —se quejó Katherine.

—Con más de doce horas aquí sentada se me están entumeciendo las piernas —se unió a las protestas Anya—. Estoy bien, sólo cansada. —se apresuró a aclarar al notar que todos se giraban a mirarla de inmediato con preocupación, pues debido a los cuatro años de parálisis los músculos de sus piernas se habían debilitado. Johan la tenía en observación y un tratamiento especial de rehabilitación.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó Ginny.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron todos sobresaltados, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada.

Todos los presentes en el estadio contuvieron el aliento al ver a Draco y Harry subir en espiral tras la snitch a alta velocidad. Se levantaron como uno solo al verlos precipitarse a tierra tras ella, dejando escapar el aire de los pulmones al ver dos manchas borrosas que en el último minuto se alejaban del suelo y se elevaban de nuevo con mucha rapidez.

—La atrrapó Harry con el guante de Drraco cerrándose sobrre el de él —se oyó la voz segura de Viktor Krum en todo el lugar, por el tenso silencio expectante que existía en el estadio. Era quien había estado narrando el juego y el único que era capaz de ver algunas jugadas de los dos buscadores, por lo rápidos que eran—. Técnicamente es un empate entrre ellos dos como jugadorres y, puesto que los dos equipos van iguales en puntuación, también lo es en el juego.

—Pero eso no es justo. —se quejaron de inmediato los que habían cruzado apuestas.

—Sí lo es para quienes están jugando y necesitan bajarse de sus escobas, darse una ducha e irse a dormir. —afirmó Kingsley con una gran sonrisa.

—Mami, papi. —gritó Frank Derek tendiendo sus manitas hacia Luna y Neville desde los brazos de Johan, pues se había despertado con el alboroto al igual que su hermanita en brazos de Nataly y los otros niños.

Los Longbottom de inmediato dirigieron sus escobas hacia el palco principal donde ellos se encontraban, con los otros jugadores tras ellos a excepción de los dos buscadores, contentos porque se habían divertido jugando pero cansados por la duración del partido. Al tocar tierra abrieron mucho sus ojos y se sonrojaron por la salva de aplausos con que los premió el estadio completo.

—Como dije en un prrincipio, un parrtido amistoso entrre jugadorres no prrofesionales que nos harría rrecorrdarr la esencia del Quidditch y cualquierr deporrte, diverrtirrse con alegrría en una competición sana. —afirmó Viktor, repitiéndose la salva de aplausos luego de él decir aquello.

—¿Y esos dos no piensan bajar? —preguntó Daphne fastidiada mirando hacia la posición en que Draco y Harry hacían piruetas, soltando y atrapando alternativamente la snitch dorada.

Había transcurrido ya media hora y todos los espectadores se habían retirado del estadio, a petición de Kingsley.

—Si están planeando otro juego conmigo que no cuenten. —afirmó Hermione con tono similar.

—Ni conmigo. —dijeron casi todos los que habían estado jugando.

—Conmigo sí. —les contradijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —le preguntaron asombrados los otros.

—Yo por Ginny, Harry y Johan hago lo que sea. —afirmó él encogiéndose de hombros.

—No te olvides de Lily y James. —se quejó Nymph acariciándose el vientre.

—Jamás podría hacerlo —le aseguró él sonriéndole—. He visto en una juguetería una pequeña moto para niños y un auto para niñas que… —empezó emocionado.

—No hasta que cumplan los tres años. —lo interrumpió Remus firme.

—Aguafiestas. —se quejó su amigo.

—Pero a la pequeña Molly o el pequeño Arthur lo podrás complacer con la escoba en cuanto aprenda a caminar. —dijo Ginny con voz dulce.

—¿La pequeña Molly? —preguntó Harry que acababa de aterrizar junto a ellos con Draco a su lado.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Hermione.

Ginny sonrió sonrojada mirando fijamente los ojos grises que tanto amaba, el que se encontraba paralizado mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Mi amor? —preguntó preocupada pasados unos minutos.

—¿Vamos a tener un bebé? —susurró Sirius que aún no lograba asimilar la noticia—. Sí. —gritó feliz al verla asentir, corriendo a abrazarla y levantándola en vilo para dar una vuelta completa con ella y luego besarla apasionadamente.

—Cuidado con ella. —lo regañaron a coro Remus, Bill, Charlie y Kingsley.

—Eres un caso perdido. —denegó Gawain con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó de inmediato Sirius a Ginny, preocupado, bajándola con mucho cuidado y mirándola con ansiedad.

—Claro que sí, cariño. Son unos exagerados. —lo tranquilizó ella enseguida.

—Pero el llevar tantas horas volando a mí me ha hecho sentir muy cansada, así que quiero irme a casa. —le dijo Daphne a Draco.

—¿Aún te sientes mal del estómago? —le preguntó él preocupado—. No sé qué pudiste comer que te tenga mal todas las mañanas. —comentó intranquilo al verla denegar, mirándolo con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

—Las nauseas matutinas que ha tenido no son porque haya comido algo que le alterase el estómago, hijo. —intervino Narcissa con una sonrisa pícara.

—En realidad pueden ser ocasionadas por otro motivo. ¿Verdad Hermione? —preguntó Fleur con una expresión similar.

—¿Daphne? —preguntó Draco.

—¿Hermione? —interrogó Harry.

Al verlas asentir sonrojadas el rubio se quedó paralizado mirando a su esposa mientras el pelinegro estrechaba a la suya entre sus brazos con sus esmeraldas brillando con emoción.

—¿Cuándo lo supiste con seguridad? —le preguntó Draco a Daphne luego de reaccionar y besarla.

—Ayer en la mañana lo confirmaron ellas dos y yo anoche. —respondió Ginny por ella al ver a la rubia mirarlo nerviosa.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes del juego? No debiste estar tanto tiempo en el aire. —la regañó el rubio.

—Porque el partido era importante para ti y no sabía que se prolongaría de la forma en que lo hizo. —le respondió ella haciendo un puchero.

—Perdona cariño, estoy preocupado —se disculpó él de inmediato—. Desde hoy vas a pensar primero en nuestro hijo y en ti que en mí, prométemelo. —le pidió con tono meloso.

—Prometido. —le sonrió ella, fundiéndose en seguida los dos en un beso.

—Chicos, guarden las apariencias. —recomendó Narcissa luego de carraspear.

Daphne y Draco se giraron a mirarla extrañados.

—No ustedes, ellos. —aclaró John señalando con una cabezadita a Hermione y Harry.

Kingsley suspiró y con sus manos los ayudó a bajar, pues por estarse besando apasionadamente habían perdido concentración y estaban levitando levemente.

—Perdón. —musitaron los dos a coro, rojos como tomates, al sentir el peso de las manos y que tocaban de nuevo tierra.

—He soñado tanto con tener mi propia familia que esto me parece un sueño. —confesó Harry luego que cesaron las risas.

—Si quieres te puedo ayudar a comprobar que no estás dormido. —le propuso burlón Draco.

—No, gracias. Si es un sueño no quiero que me despierten. —replicó Harry.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco deseo despertar si esto no es real. —afirmó Sirius.

—¿Qué otras sorpresas nos tendrá preparadas el destino? —preguntó Pansy dentro del abrazo en que la tenía Theodore, preocupados los dos.

—Sólo recuerden lo que Luna nos ha dicho tantas veces. —les recordó Nataly con una suave sonrisa.

—La vida está llena de Alegrías y Sorpresas. —afirmaron a coro los integrantes de La Alianza, grupo que se integró para aprender, enseñar y proteger el poder tras la Puerta Sellada, sonriendo en seguida.

_**FIN**_


End file.
